At the Heart of Ever After
by FraserFraser
Summary: It picks up after the masque and fills in many holes found in the movie and then some. What inspired Henri to change his mind about Danielle? What's the "real" story behind Danielle? Our version, and a bit of history. You'll get a bit of the film, a bit of the evolution of Prince Henri and Danielle's romance, and goings on. The Heart of Ever After...Cleaning & Editing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1-Regrets

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own any character or anything about the Ever After movie.  
 _Authors' note: We wrote this chapter because in the movie we don't see Henri dealing with Danielle's betrayal. How did he change his mind?_

1 – Regrets aka _Ramblings of a Troubled Prince_

The masque had been interrupted by the Baroness de Ghent's venomous outburst and belittlement of her stepdaughter Danielle, which caught the Court by surprise.

"Bow before Royalty, you insolent fraud!" The baroness yelled, determined to humiliate her stepdaughter in front of the prince and the whole Court.

The prince's first reaction was disbelief. _Nicole? Was this the woman he loved? Who was this 'Danielle'?_

"My God, it can't be true!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. His heart seemed to stop for a moment as his world came crashing down at the realization that he had been deceived.

His second reaction was explosive: "You…you are just like them!" He said in an offensive tone, looking at her disdainfully.

Danielle tried to explain, but the prince refused to hear her explanations and turned his back on her.

The Baroness de Ghent smiled, satisfied with the prince's reaction. The appearance of her stepdaughter at the Masque had surprised her and when she saw Danielle walking hand in hand with Prince Henri, her heart burned with a sense of injustice. It should have been her daughter Marguerite; she should have been the one to be chosen by the prince!

 _'Who does this lowly stepchild think she is to steal the heart of Prince Henri?'_ she told herself displaying the depth of her hatred for the forlorn stepchild. _'How dare she even raise herself above the ashes she sleeps in to entice him away from my daughter?'_

After witnessing the shameful scene, the courtiers were divided —some sympathized with the prince; he had been painfully deceived and embarrassed; yet others felt sorry for the girl who had been publicly humiliated. But one thing was for sure, it was a terribly gripping ball and surely there was more to come, so much to see, hear and gossip about.

The Queen felt mortified with Prince Henri's behavior—' _he must know that this most distasteful public display of anger is completely inappropriate.'_ Knowing her son, the Queen suspected that there was more to this story.

She knew Henri had been spending time with this girl over the last week, and he was visibly in love with her. He had been very distraught when he learned that she was engaged to a Belgian. Queen Marie was not shocked when the girl called her son by his Christian name; but she gasped at Henri's reaction. The Queen took pause because his behavior reminded her of the King and his somewhat arrogant attitude when he was younger and his responsibilities as new King of a powerful country weighed heavy upon him.

The courtiers began to maneuver, a number of them prepared to leave, dawning their cloaks and calling upon the King's stable boys to fetch their horsemen and carriages. Others continued to enjoy the party, regrouping into numerous cells and factions— the ones who hated the baroness; those who still hoped to enchant the prince for themselves or their daughters; those who enjoyed seeing members of the Royal family embarrassed; and those who loved a fascinatingly irreverent intrigue.

The blazing glare of the fireworks and the thunderous explosion of colors illuminated the night. The smell of roasted food hung in the air. The music resumed, and a maze of dancers took to the floor as if nothing had happened. The prince was livid and disgusted with the scene on the ballroom floor: the courtiers finding their place in the political fallout of his behavior, the mothers and daughters gossiping, even giggling, and his own parents gliding off the floor and turning their backs on him. He knew they were angry, possibly embarrassed and most likely, his father was gloating at his son's gullibility. His mother might have something kind to say to him, but he wasn't looking for her to stand by his side.

Henri dashed out of the hall engulfed by his own demons. He was furious at the woman who he thought he knew, and at the baroness who claimed that Nicole, or rather ' _Danielle'_ as the baroness called her, was a servant.

He stopped in his tracks and made a sour face. _Is she a servant? It is not possible. I would have known. She was so refined, so well read, and she spoke as if educated by the best tutors. And even now she neither looks nor behaves like a servant._

 _"_ What a mess this is, _"_ he said aloud to no one.

He kept mumbling to himself. _She threw apples at me; how dare she! I will punish her and make her know what it means to be treated as a real servant._ He hesitated. _But she is so eloquent! She has read Thomas More; her discourse was so intellectual, so enlightened at the monastery. What kind of servant reads political philosophy?_

"This must be a lie. But what part?" He was mumbling aloud. "The baroness stripped the decorations from her gown in front of the whole Court; she would never do that unless it was true. But was the baroness truthful? Just yesterday she told my mother that ' _Nicole_ ' had left, engaged to a Belgian. That was a lie." He halted and his temper began to wane.

This girl's many contradictions fascinated him, but she had not denied the accusations of the baroness either. If she was, as the baroness asserted, a servant, she did not deserve his regard, for he could not degrade himself by pursing a lowly servant. A servant who lied to him, the Crown Prince! How insolent and daring she must be. He continued questioning himself, his mental anguish pulling him in all directions. _Is she a liar? She helped me with the gypsies, she climbed the trees and chose to save me and carry me from danger rather than feed her own vanity. At least I owed her that..._

He remembered more gentle aspects of their time together. She had returned his kiss at the gypsy camp. He sighed, remembering her soft lips, her beautiful smile. That had been so lovely! He stood still for a minute. _Did she really lie to me? Am I that clumsy that I cannot distinguish between a courtier and a servant? Why did she pretend to be a comtesse?_ He began to get agitated again, and again his anger blossomed.

He was furious with himself for taking the bait, falling into a trap, her trap, and the whole world witnessed his fall. He tore up the stairs to the battlements, slipping and falling on the smooth spots of the cold stones. After he spent much of his energy on continued outbursts he sat on the stones and bemoaned his state. He wanted to be alone and experience his depression.

He wanted to hate her. He wanted to hate himself to the fullest extent of a grand putrid scene. He was the Crown Prince of France after all, he deserved his full experience of loving the girl, then despising her for all she did to him. "How dare she! 'How dare she!" He shouted, again to no one.

Leonardo, on his way back from the manor, watched as Danielle fled the castle. Her erratic steps made her stumble and finally she fell, sending one of her slippers flying to the side. She lay in mud, stunned and weeping.

Leonardo called out and began to run to her, but he was too far away to be heard or seen. She grasped for the slipper but could not find it. The clock was striking midnight so she got up and ran.

Leonardo continued to run towards her but she had disappeared in the night. He found her slipper, picked it up and gracefully wiped the mud from its elegant frame. ' _It is beautiful, like its owner,_ ' he thought. It had been constructed with care, made out of glass and bejeweled with pearls and light colored stones; it took his breath away.

Surprised, Leonardo began to search for Henri to find out what had happened. He thought about the logic behind what he had just witnessed. ' _What had made the poor child, my Angelfish, race off in tears - this is not a good sign. And where is Henri?'_

He then saw Henri as he stormed from the ballroom. Apparently, something terrible had happened.

Following the path of the prince, Leonardo climbed the stairs. He began looking in the places he thought the prince might find solace. He finally found him sitting on the stones crammed between the battlements. _'There he is.'_

"What has happened?" Leonardo asked.

Prince Henri scowled at Leonardo and blurted out. "She's a servant. A lowly servant and she deceived me. The baroness exposed her."

Leonardo stepped back, stunned and thinking to himself, ' _he is an intelligent and good-hearted young man, but so spoiled and arrogant he cannot see beyond his privileged world.'_

"What have you done?" Leonardo demanded.

Prince Henri replied with as much venom as he could muster. "I was born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations."

"Horse shit!" Leonardo shouted in disgust.

"You are out of line, old man," Henri cautioned.

"No, you are out of line. Have you any idea of what she went through to get here tonight?" Leonardo asked. "Do you know that she tried to tell you who she was but once the stone began to roll down that hill she could not stop it?"

"She lied to me."

"She came to tell you the truth and you fed her to the wolves."

Henri bolted from the battlement floor. "What do you know, old man? You build flying machines and walk on water; yet you know nothing about life."

"I know that a life without love...is no life at all. And you will die a lonely angry man if you do not experience Love in all its wretchedness."

Henri's anger reached a boiling point. He got closer to Leonardo. "And love without trust, what of that?" He let slip from between his clenched teeth. "I am surrounded by those who would feed off me. She is just one of them."

"Can't you see it, Henri? She is your match!" Leonardo pressed, hoping the prince could see beyond his resentment and acknowledge his true feelings.

"I am but a servant to my Crown and I have made my decision!" Henri's voice was firm and resolute. "I will not yield!" He turned and looking directly into Leonardo's eyes. "I will marry the Spanish princess and I will be what they expect of me, nothing less!"

"Then you don't deserve her," Leonardo said sadly, placing Danielle's slipper on the stonewall ledge, leaving the prince alone with his ruminations.

It had started to rain, and the sound of the falling raindrops echoed in the battlements. Within minutes a thunderstorm brought rivers of water at Henri's feet and flooded the courtyard and surrounding gardens. Henri stood there for almost an hour, looking at the glass slipper, consumed by his anger and replaying the scene of the masque over and over in his mind.

He awoke from his daze and realized that he was completely soaked. A moment of sadness overcame him. _'She looked so beautiful! Why had she lied?'_ He became furious again mimicking Leonardo's words in his mind, _'she is your match, Henri,'_ and _'you don't deserve her.'_

"The nerve of the old man! She lied to me!" He snorted.

Henri picked up the slipper and retired to his room. He rang for his valet who appeared immediately and helped him to change into a dry white shirt and fine silk breeches. Once the valet left, he moved to the window and looked out upon the gardens. _How long will this thunderstorm last?_ He gazed down for a long while at the courtyard, where he had met her and asked her for her name. ' _Nicole does not exist_ ,' he told himself. ' _Her name is Danielle. Danielle de Barbarac,_ a _deceitful servant!'_

He was tired; he needed to sleep. ' _Tomorrow I'll have more clarity to find the answers I need,'_ he said to himself as he lay in his bed.

Only, he could not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Danielle burst into his mind as she desperately whispered, ' _I can explain,'_ and then pleading tearfully, ' _Henri please_.' He didn't want to listen. _How could she explain? Explain what?_

He stood and picked up her glass slipper. He studied it further. ' _This rather remarkable shoe cannot belong to a servant. Who is Danielle? Maybe I should go back to the Manor de Barbarac and…'_ Suddenly a thought entered his mind. _The baroness had said her name was Danielle de Barbarac. The baroness' home was the Manor de Barbarac. So Danielle must be…'_

"Oh God, the baroness is lying!" Henri realized, speaking aloud. "She lied to the Queen! She said the comtesse was engaged to a Belgian and had left France. If the baroness lied to the Queen about this, she is probably lying about Danielle as well. But why didn't Danielle deny being a servant?"

Henri felt a knot in the stomach. Something was very wrong. The baroness was lying about Danielle. But why? He should have defended her when the baroness accused her, and then let her explain. Instead, he rejected her.

He could again hear her words again; they tortured him: " _I can explain,'_ and ' _Henri please_.'

 _I should go after her, find out the truth. But she probably hates me now, after I embarrassed her in front of the whole Court and let her run away in tears._ _And what if she didn't go back to the manor? Where can I find her?_

It was too late now, he could not ask for his horse to be saddled at this time. ' _Will I be able to wait until morning? Where is she? What is she thinking?'_

 _"_ This is truly a mess." He said aloud.

He needed to calm down, think clearly. _Was she a lady or just a commoner pursuing him for his crown?_

 _'No, it's not true; I was the one who pursued her,'_ he told himself. ' _Still, she really is a dishonest woman, she lied to me. She could be playing a game to ridicule me. Could I have been so blind?'_

"Possibly," he said aloud.

He shook his head to remove Danielle from his mind. _I should forget her and marry the Spanish princess, a woman of my own station. With time, I could learn to love her. Yes, that is what needs to be done. I've made my decision._

He went back to his bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. For every time he closed his eyes an infinite sequence of images floated in his mind, images of Danielle arguing with the wagon master; laughing with him at the riverbank, her appearance at the masque, standing at the top of the stairs looking like an angel. He was so enthralled...! He remembered his heart was beating so wildly he thought it would come out of his chest. Then the horrid scene, her painful pleading, her running from him in tears. He could think of nothing but her, her shy smile, her hair, the way she wrinkled her nose when she was angry, her eyes… he tried to remember the shade of them, how they sparkled that night at the Gypsy camp. And her mouth...how he had felt completely hypnotized.

He smiled thinking about it. She was not strikingly gorgeous, but she had a warm intoxicating magnetism and a sweet determination that he found absolutely irresistible; and the most beautiful green eyes. ' _Yes, I remember those green eyes.'_

 _"_ I am lying to myself, I cannot forget her. I don't want to forget her, _"_ he said aloud.

He remembered he felt drawn to her in the most extraordinary way the minute he met her, in the courtyard. He wanted to know more about her. He admired her intellect, her strong opinions, her contradictions. At the river bank, he had started teasing her to get her to react, and then he kept provoking her because he found her reactions amusing. Before he realized it, he was inexplicably in love.

And now he was obsessed with this woman who had inspired him to build a university, and who helped him find purpose. But she also turned out to be a complete stranger. A servant!

He wept aloud. "No, she cannot be a servant because…because I am in love with her." _Does she love me too, or is my love for her one sided?_ More rambling; his thoughts wandered from one place to the next.

His memory played back crucial moments, the moment when she said, ' _there is something I must tell you now,_ ' _and I said,_ ' _whatever it is, my answer is yes_.' _And then I rejected her_.

Sitting up, he talked to his image in the mirror. "She must have had a reason to hide her name; she likely had wanted to reveal her real name and disclose her station but I did not offer her the opportunity. This will weigh heavy not only upon my heart but most certainly my soul _._ I must find her and apologize. Will she accept my apology?" This uncertainty was agonizing!

He went back to bed but found himself lying fully awake, regrets making his heart heavy. It was true, she was mysterious, always running from him, but she had helped him, saved his life, and he betrayed her in front of the baroness, when she had needed him the most. He had lost her, and the realization of his loss caused him intense pain. He didn't want to confront this loss. He needed to find her, find out everything about her. But how?

"Leonardo!" He blurted.

He was sure that Leonardo knew things about her. He needed to speak to the old man and ask what he knew. He would do that first thing in the morning. "I must act. Tomorrow morning I will go to her, ask her what it was that she wanted to tell me and apologize. I cannot let her go again. I'll find the way."

And with that conviction he finally fell asleep.

The following morning Henri got up at dawn. He was worn out. Last night was hellish. He had gone through every emotion from exalted joy to anger, to frantic regrets, yet all that remained was sadness. Now, standing by his window, he was torturing himself with doubts.

It was too early for anybody to be awake. He did not call his valet to help him dress. He put on the same simple shirt and breeches, and taking his cloak he left the room. He needed to go to Leonardo. The old man was the only one who could help him clear his mind.

As he walked through the passageway to Leonardo's home, he was thinking about how sorry he was.

He regretted his actions at the masque! He was sorry, and for him, there was no greater sorrow than regret!

 **===========00============**

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2 - Leonardo's Advice

_Disclaimer: We do not own any character or anything about the Ever After movie._

Chapter 2 - Leonardo's Advice

' _Have you any idea of what she went through to get here tonight_?' Leonardo's words echoed in Henri's mind as he rushed through the passageway connecting the castle to the artist's place.

Of course he had no idea. He had not listened to Leonardo, the same way he failed to listen to Danielle. "Danielle!" He said aloud, finally accepting to call her by her real name. Now, after spending most of the night awake, he began to make sense of what happened. He needed to know everything about her, and he was sure that Leonardo knew things he didn't. _What does he know about her_?

When Henri arrived at Leonardo's studio, the artist was already at work sketching his new flying machine.

"Good morning, Leonardo."

"Good morning, Your Highness. To what do I owe the honor of your early visit?" Leonardo asked without lifting his eyes from his sketches.

Henri didn't like Leonardo's formal tone. Leonardo always referred to him as ' _boy_ ' when they were alone. By calling him _Highness,_ or _Monseigneur,_ Leonardo meant to keep him at a royal distance. Henri needed to regain the trust of the old man.

"Leonardo, I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night. I was…upset, and confused. Forgive me." He was using a haughty, yet pleading tone.

Leonardo noticed, and without looking up replied, "Confused you were, Monseigneur."

"Leonardo, I need your advice."

"About?" Leonardo slowly lifted his eyes.

"Danielle..." Henri softened his tone and lowered his eyes.

"Ah…" Leonardo lifted his head and was about to speak, but noticing Henri's lowered eyes he decided to return to his sketches.

Now in a hurried clip, Henri tripped over his words. "I cannot stop thinking about her, about what happened. She fills my head, my whole being. I know you are angry with me; she probably is as well. Oh, Leonardo, you were right; she wanted to tell me something a number of times and I interrupted her, ignored her and did not listen. Last night, I was so excited when she appeared at the masque...You can't imagine... she was a vision of beauty," Henri continued excitedly. "I thought, or rather I was told that she had left the country with her Belgian fiancé, but then she came back to me. To ME! I thought I was in heaven. I felt... I felt... love. I felt love, Leonardo. For the first time, I felt love."

He slowed. "Then it all happened, in a horrid blur. She stood there in front of me, and the baroness flew to her side. She said Danielle had been lying to me, the Court, the King… she called her a servant and then tore Danielle's gown. Danielle begged me to listen, she said she could explain. ' _Henri, please_ ' she pleaded. So much happening at once - my parents, the courtiers, oh God, it was a disaster."

He stalled and dropped onto the stool near Leonardo's drafting table. "Tell me what you know! Please! I am going mad. I can't make sense of what happened last night. For once I thought I've found a remarkable lady, a comtesse, and then I'm told she is a servant. You must understand...I am not expected to love a servant. I must marry a noblewoman. But despise her lies and her low station, I love her, it can't be helped." He took a deep breath. "I found the love of my life and now I've lost it. Have I really lost her? I can't accept that." He dropped the haughty pretense and was now pleading. "You said she came to tell me the truth and that she had been afraid to be honest from the start. Was she afraid to tell me she was a servant? Is that the truth?"

Leonardo slowly placed his sketches on the small oak bench next to the drafting table and approached the prince. "The truth is, Monseigneur, that I am disappointed with you and I am angry at myself."

Henri tilted his head to a side, perplexed. "Why would you be angry at yourself?"

"I am angry at myself for believing that you could rise above your privileged station and be true to yourself. I saw the way you looked at her, I heard everything you've told me about how you feel about her, and I thought that you had enough courage to honor your own feelings. I insisted she go to the masque."

"You what? What do you mean?"

Leonardo ignored the interruption; he took a deep breath and leaning forward, faced Henri directly. "I thought that you loved her. That's what made me convince Danielle to attend the masque and face you. She didn't want to go and present herself to you in front of the Court. I believe I made a mistake."

Henri looked up at Leonardo with a bewildered expression, a confused jumble of thoughts crossing his mind. There was a moment of silence while Leonardo stood pensively studying the prince, realizing he was truly an immature young man confused by his own privilege.

After a moment, Leonardo explained with simple words: "Danielle felt she had deceived you and she wanted to tell you the truth, but not in front of the Court. She understands proper decorum…she didn't know how to face you. I feel personally responsible for making her change her mind."

"So you knew that she had lied to me." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Of course I knew. I was there in the courtyard when you met her, when she came to rescue the servant from being sent to the Americas. I knew she was not who she pretended to be, but it didn't matter to me because I saw that she had a purpose, and her purpose was not you. Do you think she would have been able to enter the courtyard to rescue the servant if she had said she was a servant herself? She would not have been allowed past the gates!"

"But how…how did you know any of this? How did you know she was not a courtier?" Henri remarked with his arrogance rearing its ugly head again.

"Oh please," Leonardo sighed. "You would have to be blind to not see that she was uncomfortable by your pursuit. She was a nervous wreck. You kept speaking with her and she... well, she was trying to get away from you even when you chased through the courtyard. Most of the ladies of this Court are hunting you like prey. I knew she was not one of them."

Leonardo spun around and began moving back to his drafting table. "Oh, and I also saw her shoes. They were…simple, peasant shoes. Then I saw the spark between the two of you. I was fascinated to see what would happen." Leonardo stopped and turned back towards the prince. "And you, Monseigneur, you know that courtiers are proud of their name and any of them would have gladly given theirs to you. She avoided giving you hers and instead gave you her mother's name so that you couldn't find her. Did you consider that she didn't want to engage in anything more than her purpose, and that her purpose was not you but rescuing that poor servant? Did you consider that she neither wanted nor expected to see you again? Did you know that she found you to be insufferable, insufferably arrogant?"

"Arrogant? Did she say so?" Henri began to straighten up on the stool. He remembered their conversation in the courtyard. Yes, he knew.

"She did not tell me, but you told me yourself. And her friend Gustave also told me that was what she thought of you, at least that day. By the time I spoke with her about you, she had somehow changed her opinion, as she was already smitten with you."

"Was she? Really? Did you talk to her? How? When?" Henri could not contain his excitement. He wanted to know everything about Danielle.

"I went to her house."

"You did? Why?" Henri continued to be amazed. Grabbing the seat of the stool, he shuffled it and himself closer to Leonardo. "Why did you go to her house?"

"Her friend Gustave came to see me," Leonardo said plainly, shrugging. "The baroness had locked Danielle in the cellar to prevent her from attending the masque!" Leonardo was a bit exasperated. "Danielle spent the night locked in a dark cellar. Did you know that? The servants were trying to free her and Gustave asked me to help unlock the door. When I got the door off the hinges Danielle told me what she had done and confessed that she was in love with you. The baroness had whipped her the day before because she fought with her stepsister who took Danielle's dress to go to the masque. Everything started because Danielle overslept after staying out all night with you. And you know, even when she suffered a terrible lashing, she still went to meet you at Amboise. She tried to confess then, but she couldn't."

Henri was pained listening to Leonardo, and it hurt in his gut. _This is why she was so distressed at Amboise. This is why she left crying. She had been whipped! I embraced her... and she must have been in pain from the whipping, oh God!_ He felt like a fool, ashamed of himself. Leonardo could tell his words were affecting him.

"Henri," Leonardo said intently, "she did not intend to deceive you. She knew she could be punished, thrown in the stocks for dressing above her imposed station. So she lied and then didn't know how to tell you the truth. She was afraid, and she was also protecting herself from the baroness." Stopping suddenly, he lunged towards the prince and grabbed his arm. "Do you know that the baroness is her stepmother? The baroness was married to Daniel's father. She's been rather cruel to Danielle since his death."

"Rodmilla de Ghent is her stepmother?!" Henri could not believe this and it gave him pause. He actually grimaced, thinking of the situation, the stepmother, the stepsisters, the death of the father, her becoming a servant. It was all a bit too much. All her contradictions made sense to him now. When they met at the riverbank, he accused her of being full of contradictions, of having utopian dreams while living the life of a courtier, when in reality, her life was quite different. She had been forced to live the life of a servant.

"This...this is all wrong," he whispered to himself.

"Yes. Danielle is not truly a servant. After her father's death, the baroness forced her into servitude in her own house; the house that belonged rightfully to her as the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac," Leonardo stated.

Henri stood up quickly, fists clenched, and then sat down again, his head in his hands. "The Manor de Barbarac! That means that Danielle is the rightful owner of the Manor de Barbarac! Danielle de Barbarac. Oh, I've been blind."

Leonardo lifted an eyebrow considering what to say to the bewildered prince. ' _It is called arrogance,'_ he wanted to say. Instead he said, "One only sees what one wants to see. You should have paid attention." And with that he stepped back behind his drafting table.

"She told me her father died when she was eight," Henri remembered their conversation at the monastery. "She shared loving memories of her father. And I had felt lifted and wishful to have those same types of moments with mine."

"Yes," Leonardo continued. "It seems that Danielle adored her father. And when he died the baroness took all of Danielle's possessions, including the manor. Danielle has been abused, physically and mentally, for the last 10 years. She has been abused for so long that she doesn't even remember that her father was one of the richest landowners in the region. According to the servants, Auguste de Barbarac was an untitled noble with plenty of land and deeds to claim a title." Leonardo was seated again and began to shuffle pieces of paper about.

"I don't think that Danielle knows what it means to be the daughter of a man who held or could have had a title. I was told that Auguste preferred his merchant trade and the quiet life. He rejected life at Court and preferred freedom to power. I was also told that Auguste had a half brother that is a _comte,_ or a duke, from a powerful noble family. So you see, Danielle must have noble blood! But it seems that this nobleman, Danielle's uncle, has been kept in the dark regarding Danielle's situation. It seems that he doesn't live in the region, but he is Danielle's legal guardian and is in charge of her inheritance. No one knows exactly how much of that the baroness has claimed for Danielle's upkeep."

"A duke? Who?"

"I don't know, Henri. If you care enough to learn the truth, you should ask her directly. You should also talk to the servants of the Manor de Barbarac and investigate before the baroness destroys all records. And you definitely should apologize to Danielle and listen to her, let her explain why she lied. You may find her most honorable. Remember the money you gave her when you met her in the orchard? She used it to save that servant that you freed from the slave caravan instead of using it for herself. He had also been abused by the baroness."

"I gave her twenty gold francs. How ironic!"

"Yes, and I also know that she saved your life. Love is like that… without hesitation one puts those they love first. But you aren't able to see it, …and as you said, I don't know anything about life..."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Leonardo," Henri said, embarrassed. "I wish I had known all of this…before the masque. I thought she had left me for a Belgian fiancé and then I believed the baroness when she said Danielle was her servant. "

Leonardo chuckled. "Yes, Danielle tried to tell you, but she failed. She was afraid. I told her that you deserved to hear the truth directly from her, the woman you loved. And you know what she said? _'A bird may love a fish, Signore, but where would they live_?' My answer to that was: _'Then_ _I should make you wings._ ' And I did." Leonardo's voice began to taper off into a whisper. "She was so beautiful."

Then, as if waking from a dream, Leonardo lifted his voice. "I filled her head with thoughts of your immediate acceptance. She was scared, but excited at the thought that you two could be together in truth. I told her you would understand. But you didn't. You didn't even allow her to explain. If I would have known that you were so prejudiced, I would have never filled her head with ideas of the masque and of your acceptance."

"I know, Leonardo, I was foolish. But I was hurt; I felt I was being ridiculed. I learned her real name in front of the whole Court. My ignorance was there in plain view for everyone to laugh. All my life I've been mocked by my father for not being more like my late brother - strong, intelligent, more in tune with duty; I just reacted."

"It is time you show your father you are a man and his heir, and not the resentful young boy who came back from Spain despising His Majesty and the throne."

There was a pause in the conversation. Both Leonardo and Henri sat still, staring at each other.

"And stop listening to the fabrications of the baroness or anybody else. You need to decide if you want a political marriage like your station requires, or if you are going to fight for the woman you love, regardless of her station. Don't let your arrogance cloud your judgment. Think clearly and then you will speak and act with strength and conviction."

Henri was pensive, he was looking at his hands. He clenched them into fists and then opened them and stared through them to the floor.

"One thing I do well is observe," Leonardo remarked. "That's how I know that she is your match. I told you that yesterday and I repeat it today. You should learn to pay attention."

"I have, Leonardo. I have paid attention to my feelings. I know now that even if she were a servant I would not care. I barely know her but I think about her all the time, and I have this intense desire to be with her. She has inspired me with her knowledge of the people, she has motivated me with her challenges, and she has cursed me with her kindness."

"That's love, my boy."

"Love, ha!" Henri chuckled. "No one has ever made me feel so alive, so willing to assume my responsibilities and see beyond what I have been taught. I felt... I feel she is the woman for me, my match, as you said, my soulmate. That is why I got so angry when she lied to me. When I stormed away from the masque, I wanted to believe that she had purposely deceived me. I wanted to justify my anger. I wanted to fill my heart with resentment for her betrayal. In reality, it was me who betrayed her. In my conscience I knew that she had a reason for hiding the truth, a reason that I failed to see or hear. And even if she had no reason, it would not matter. I only wish I could see her again."

"Then you should go after her. If you don't, you may lose her to the baroness."

"I am afraid I may have lost her already, Leonardo. My deal with the King was that if I didn't find a bride before the masque, I would marry Princess Gabriela, the Spanish Infanta. I was lucky enough to find Danielle and then I failed to stay by her side and present her as my intended. If I don't convince the King to give me another chance I may have to honor the word I gave him and accept the treaty with Spain."

"You must talk to your father. He may understand."

"I doubt it, but I'll try." Henri said, painfully aware that his problems were fully of his own doing.

Meanwhile at the Manor

While Henri talked to Leonardo, Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent was devising her revenge on Danielle. She noticed Danielle working in the garden and went to meet her to tease her about the embarrassing scene at the Masque.

"I have it on good authority..." the baroness said sarcastically, "...that before your rather embarrassing debut...the prince was about to choose Marguerite to be his bride. Men are so fickle, aren't they? One minute, they're spouting sonnets...and the next you're back to being the hired help."

Danielle ignored the painful comments and kept working the garden, intensely plowing the patch of land as she prepared to plant a variety of herbs she had gathered in her basket.

"I must say, I've never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores." The baroness was relentless in her cruelty.

Danielle could not contain her frustration anymore. "What makes you think I do any of this for you?"

"Well, my, my, my. Aren't we feisty this morning?" The baroness laughed, mocking Danielle.

Danielle attempted to walk her favorite path and bring her herb basket back to the house, but the baroness blocked her way. "Let me pass," Danielle demanded. For the first time Danielle used a challenging tone with her stepmother.

"You've brought this on yourself."

"I have work to do," Danielle replied.

"Let the others handle it."

Danielle pushed pass Rodmilla and walked towards the manor's front yard. She was irritated; she stopped, turned and confronted her stepmother. "Don't you understand?" She raised her voice to Rodmilla for the first time. "You've won! Go and move into your palace...and let us be!" She turned and started towards the castle again.

Rodmilla followed her, remarking, "You are not my problem any more."

Danielle faced Rodmilla. "Is that what I am?" Danielle was pained. "Your problem? I have done everything you've ever asked me to do...and still you've denied me the only thing I ever wanted."

"And what was that?"

"What do you think? You are the only mother I have ever known." Danielle could not contain her tears. "Was there a time, even in its smallest measurement...that you loved me at all?"

Rodmilla scoffed. "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" She said with contempt, not able to hide her hatred. A slight smile of satisfaction lit her face, as she knew that she had hurt Danielle profoundly.

Danielle shook her head, and walked away from her stepmother.

Seeing Danielle, Paulette called excitedly to alert her. "My lady, come and see! It's back. All of it!"

Confused, Danielle ran to the front yard to see what Paulette was talking about.

There it was in the courtyard, a cartload of her father's books, his paintings, his precious chairs. Monsieur Le Pieu had brought back her father's missing possessions.

"Ah, Monsieur Le Pieu," Rodmilla, following on the heels of Danielle, welcomed him. "Right on time."

"It's all here, baroness...down to the very last candlestick."

"Father's books? His paintings?" Danielle could not believe it. "You sold them to him?!"

"Yes. And now they're back." Rodmilla said sarcastically. "I couldn't have us looking like paupers when the King arrives."

Speaking in a softer tone Danielle addressed Le Pieu: "Thank you, Monsieur. This means the world to us."

"I'm a businessman, Danielle...not a philanthropist," Le Pieu replied dryly.

Danielle looked at Le Pieu and then turn to Rodmilla. "I don't understand."

"I couldn't have you around distracting the prince," the baroness said in a mocking tone. She could not contain her satisfaction, she was finally getting rid of Danielle.

Le Pieu further clarified: "The baroness and I have come to er...an arrangement. You, for all this..." he smiled lustfully.

"Although, I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal," the baroness added.

Before Danielle was able to understand what was happening, Le Pieu's men grabbed her. She screamed and kicked while Paulette, Maurice and Louise fought with Le Pieu's men, to no avail. Danielle was shoved into a carriage and the servants were unable to help her.

Le Pieu tipped his hat to the baroness and left with Danielle kicking and screaming.

=============00==============

 _Thank you for your comments. Please review and let us know your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3 - Like Father like Son

_Disclaimer: We do not own any character or anything about the Ever After movie._

Chapter 3 – Like Father like Son

Henri left Leonardo and ran to the _Conciergerie,_ the place that housed Captain Laurent and his guards and where the castle's arsenal of weapons were kept. He was intent on finding Capt. Lauren and share his mission with his captain and friend. His mind was now clear. He would first speak to the King and explain the misunderstanding at the Masque, then request one more day to present Danielle properly. After all, it had only been hours since the masque so he figured the King could extend the deal one more day.

The King had been furious; ' _the effrontery!_ ' he had yelled at hearing Danielle call the prince by his Christian name. Henri was concerned about his father's reaction. ' _I will explain that I had given her permission to use my name, as I used her name, or at least what I believed it to be. The King will understand_ ,' Henri told himself, ' _especially if the Queen intervenes_.'

With the King's acceptance he would go and ask for Danielle's forgiveness and bring her to the castle. After the scene at the masque Henri doubted that the Baroness would allow her out of the manor. ' _Maybe she was locked in the cellar again!'_ An alarming thought, ' _Or perhaps she ran from the manor and is hiding somewhere._ _I need to hurry before the Baroness harms her again!'_

Henri wanted to confront the Baroness. "Not now," he said aloud, "not before I could protect Danielle from her." Looking around to see if anyone had seen him talking to himself, he began his internal debate again. _'I will expose her for lying to my mother and abusing Danielle.'_ He smiled, thinking that at last he knew her real name, _Danielle_. It suited her.

In the meantime, finding out what he could about her was the goal. He would keep his feelings obscured, he didn't want to alert the Baroness. He would need the help of Capt. Laurent to contact Danielle and keep it secret. Henri knew that Laurent was interested in the Baroness' youngest daughter, the brunette, Lady J _acqueline. Yes, that is her name. She seemed nice, unlike the duplicitous older daughter, Lady Marguerite._ _I will send a message to Danielle with Laurent, I'll ask her to meet me at Amboise; or I'll get Laurent to ask Jacqueline to see set up a meeting away from the manor, whatever works, and we will talk. I will beg if necessary. I will do everything in my power to get her back.'_

All these thoughts were running through Henri's mind when he stumbled upon Grand Master Montmorency.

"Your Highness, the King would like a word with you. He is in the military chamber, in the War Hall."

Henri smiled at Montmorency. The old man had always been like a father to him and Henri knew he could always count on his help.

"I suppose he does, my friend. I was on my way to find him. I shall be right in."

Henri walked towards the War Hall wondering why he had doubted his feelings. He knew how he felt; he knew that he loved Danielle despite her low station, which after all, was not supposed to be so. She had been wronged, forced into servitude, and he must rectify that. He sighed, thinking about the possibility of seeing Danielle again. He found himself thinking about her all the time; there was something about her that excited him and made him feel alive. He knew that this was love, unconditional love, and he should not be concerned about her position in society, her name, or her apparent deceit. He knew that his feelings would not change. ' _They never do._ ' He smiled at the thought of his obstinacy, or what his mother called ' _his stubbornness_ ,' because his feelings tended to be unchangeable even over time. He realized that this was _'love at first sight._ ' He was sorry that he'd been blinded by that repugnant Baroness' foul display at the masque.

Henri passed through the War Hall to the heavily guarded military chamber. The guards stepped aside and opened the double doors as he approached. The King, with two of his advisers, was sitting at the end of the large working table reviewing the map of strategic posts throughout the southern part of the kingdom. A new fort was being built off the coast of Marseille to protect the vulnerable port city. There was some commotion in the area. When he saw his son approaching the King stood up.

"Father," Henri bowed to the King. "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, Henri." The King signaled for the advisers to retire to the anteroom, he wanted private time with his son. "The Spanish Ambassador has just requested a meeting. As you know, King Carlos expects to finalize the marriage contract as soon as possible."

Henri became tense. "Father, I thought you had managed to rescind the contract and I was free to choose my own bride."

"That was yesterday. I told the Ambassador that you were already engaged, that your intended would be formally announced at the Royal Masque, and that we would negotiate a new contract. But then he witnessed your fiasco with that servant girl. As expected, he sent word to King Carlos that you were not engaged and that the contract should stand as originally negotiated."

"But father…I just made a mistake. Danielle is not a servant and I'm in love."

"Henri, you are not making a fool of me again. The Baroness de Ghent unmasked the girl who admitted to being a servant. What I would like to know is where did you meet that girl and how did you fall into that trap?" The King admonishing him. "Believing her to be a comtesse! She is lucky that I don't have her locked in the tower."

"Father, it is not what you think. The Baroness is being divisive. She lied to us on more than this one occasion. She first lied to the Queen about Danielle's engagement, and then to us - the whole Court, at the masque. Danielle admitted to the attack because…well, it is complicated," Henri said nervously. "She is afraid of the Baroness. She is not a servant but she has been forced to work as such."

"Are you telling me that after that embarrassing scene you are still willing to get entangled in this girl's web? Are you still seeing her? Because, if that is so, I will prohibit you to leave the castle, you will be restricted to the grounds until you marry the Spanish Infanta, Princess Gabriela, even if I have to tie you up to a bedpost!"

"Father, you are not listening!"

"There is nothing to listen to; besides, it is too late now. I sent word with the Ambassador that we will sign the original contract. King Carlos is expecting you to marry the Infanta Gabriela Maria in a fortnight. There is nothing else to discuss. You had your chance and you squandered it!"

"But father, Danielle is not a servant!" Henri yelled, exasperated. "Danielle is a lady and the Baroness has forced her into servitude! We have an obligation to expose this injustice and…."

"So that is her new story! Is she going to keep fabricating stories in which you can engorge yourself? Very well, Henri. You now know my orders," King Francis hissed, approaching his son menacingly. "Another word about this girl and I'll have her arrested for impersonation, for pretending to be who she is not and acting above her station, and for lying to the Crown. This is a serious crime! I'll have her sent to a prison where you'll never find her. I promise you!"

"No, you won't! I will never forgive you if you do that!"

For the first time Henri feared his father; he feared what he could do to Danielle. He was the King and although he was not cruel he was resolute, one command could mean the end for Danielle. His men feared him and would do whatever the King asked. Henri decided to change his tactic. He would not argue with his father, but he needed to persuade him.

"Father, what we need to do is investigate, starting with the Baroness. To begin with, she married Danielle's father, Auguste de Barbarac, an untitled nobleman. Think about it, the Baroness would had never married a simple merchant. He had to be more than that...there must be records in the Court registry. And, the Baroness kept using her courtesy title from her previous husband; that couldn't happen unless Auguste de Barbarac was a noble himself. Plus, there's the manor. You heard the Baroness when she called her _Danielle de Barbarac_ , which means she is the daughter of a nobleman and the heiress of his estate."

The King ignored Henri. He was pacing and thinking of other things now. His mind was made up. He had given Henri his chance and he wasted it. He had no desire to get into another bloody negotiation with King Carlos of Spain, the King Emperor, as they called him for being not only the King of Spain but also the head of the Holy Roman Empire. The marriage with the Infanta will settle many of his debts to Spain and will prevent King Carlos siding with England in the quest for the Italian territories. He would not risk the Italian lands, especially his beloved Milan, for Henri's romantic affairs. ' _The hell with this romance_ ,' the King said to himself. _'Henri always has to complicate things_! _'_ His late son François would have gladly entered into a marriage contract to bring glory to France. But no, Henri had always been stubborn, contradictory, making the King's life difficult, making him feel guilty for his childhood captivity in Spain.

Henri observed his father silently, pondering a way to convince him, but deep in his heart he knew that if his father promised to sign this contract it would now be nearly impossible to renegotiate. His father would have to be willing to challenge King Carlos and even he knew that was not going to happen.

' _I can rebel and I most likely will fail. But I must try. I need to find Danielle, convince her to marry me before it is too late._ ' After a few silent minutes, Henri simply said, "I will not marry Princess Gabriela!" Henri's voice was calm, but firm. "I'm sorry but you must go back on your word."

"Don't be impertinent boy, for I am in a foul disposition! I gave you five days to choose a wife and you turned up with a servant and managed to embarrass us all. Now, you'll marry Gabriela in a fortnight or I will strike at you in any way I can. Go! and do not bother me with your obstinacy."

"Or what?" Henri challenged his father. "You'll send me to the Americas like some criminal? All for your stupid contract!"

"Henri, I am serious. You will stay away from that servant girl or there will be hell to pay, for both of you!"

The King and Henri were standing menacingly close, opposing one another when Queen Marie entered the room followed by two of her ladies who discreetly stayed at the door. It was not unusual for her to find the King and the prince engaged in their daily tug of war.

"I told you a thousand times that Danielle is not a servant!" Henri shouted. "She is …"

"I don't care who she is!" the King yelled, chest heaving with anger. "You are the Crown Prince of France, the Dauphin. It is about time you learn that princes don't marry who they love or want but who is chosen for them. You are a servant to your Crown! Your responsibility is to preserve our line, to align the kingdom with the best allies, and to add glory to the Crown."

The Queen intervened. "Francis, please. Let's talk reasonably. For every conflict there is a solution."

"Yes, and I have already found one. He will marry Princess Gabriela by the next full moon or I will strike at him in any way I can." And without looking at Henri or the Queen, he turned and marched out of the room.

"The two of you really, Henri. You must stop contradicting your father."

"Forgive me mother, but marriage to a stranger never made anyone very happy," Henri retorted. A cloud of sadness crossed the Queen's face and Henri softened his tone. "Mother, if you would only know what Danielle has been through…" Henri took his mother's hands; he wanted her understanding. "The Baroness lied to you. Danielle is a lady; the Baroness made her into a servant when her father died."

"But why did she lie to you, Henri?"

"Well, she actually didn't. I demanded to know her name and she refused. When I pressed her, what she said was that _'the name she could leave me with was Comtesse Nicole de Lancret,_ ' which I later found out was her mother's name. I don't know if her mother was really a comtesse, but it is possible because Leonardo said that she is the niece of a duke."

"That name...hmm...you asked me about it and it sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. ...de Lancret..."

"Danielle was made a servant in her own house. Who knows what the Baroness has done to her, stripping her of her inheritance and maybe even her titles."

"And how did she end up in the care of the Baroness? What about her family? It is all very confusing, Henri."

"I don't know, mother. I need to find out as much as I can before it is too late," Henri pleaded.

"I am afraid it may be too late already, darling. Your father has promised to sign the marriage contract and you may not be able to get out of it without making things worse for that girl. Francis is determined to get her out of the way. If you want to protect her, let her go."

"We'll see about that." Henri kissed his mother and left the room.

Queen Marie went to stand next to the window overlooking the courtyard. She watched as Henri zoomed through the garden maze towards the guard quarters, probably seeking Laurent. She didn't hear the King entering the room and was startled when he called her name.

"Marie. Were you able to talk some reason into that stubborn son of yours?"

"You must try to understand him, Francis. He may have to accept the contract with Spain, but he is in love and you must respect that; do not mock his feelings. He seems to have grown; he is more sensible and is even willing to accept his royal responsibilities. You clearly see that. If you want him to come around, listen to him and reason with him. Don't treat him like a child or he will continue to act like one. And please stop threatening the girl. She may or may not be a servant, but clearly she has to be special for Henri to fall for her. She might be responsible for his newfound maturity. We'll find a solution to this conflict without resorting to threats or forceful humiliations."

The King acknowledged that Henri had somehow changed recently, he had been unusually pleasant and all around easier. He knew that the servant girl had something to do with it. But if he liked her so much, he could have his pleasure with her and keep it at that. He didn't need to marry her. Whatever the case, he would have the prince fulfill his marriage obligations. To the Queen he only said, "We'll see about that."

"Like father like son." Marie sighed, leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sold

Chapter 4 - Sold

"What is that horrid noise?" shouted the baroness, following it with a hiss. ' _Servants! They give nothing - they only take up space.'_

In the kitchen, Louise and Paulette were treading their usual paths, moving pots and pans aimlessly, whispering furiously as they passed each other. "How dare the baroness sell our Mistress!"

They had been quite helpless against Le Pieu's men, but their anger served to strengthen their determination to get Danielle back. Louise felt both enraged and guilty. She thought about Auguste, a benevolent man who had always been a protective Master to her and her husband Maurice, and now they had failed him by not being able to protect his beloved Danielle from the abuses of the baroness. Paulette shared these feelings.

"I wish she wouldn't have gone to that stupid Masque!" Paulette cried.

"Danielle said she was not able to reveal the truth to the prince before the baroness unmasked her in front of the whole Court. I can only imagine the scene!" Gustave covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. Sitting in a wooden stool in a corner, he had come to the manor, sneaking into the kitchen to talk to the servants as soon as he heard that Danielle had been sold. "I spoke to her last night when she came back crying. She told me what happened. I tried to console her but she was heartbroken."

"We have to do something, Louise." Paulette wrung her hands, as she usually did when she was in distress. She didn't know what to do.

Louise, grasping Paulette's shoulders, assured her. "Of course, we'll do something." She remembered how every time the Master traveled for business he worried about Danielle. "We promised the Master to send word to his brother Philippe if something happened to him or if he or Danielle were in danger. We should have gotten word to him sooner," she said in an angry tone.

Maurice intervened. "Dear, please, that's true, but he also asked us to support the baroness. He asked us to give her time to adapt and to not betray her. What do we know about the Court and what it takes to stay in that circle?"

"Maurice! Ten years is plenty of time to adapt. It is time enough to earn our trust and our support. The baroness will never adapt. She sold Danielle! Does she think she has the right to sell our Mistress? She thinks she is above everyone else and will never change. She is the one who betrayed the Master by mistreating his beloved child. Under these circumstances…she's gone too far. It is our duty to contact Duke Philippe. I hope God forgives us if I am wrong," Louise crossed herself, "but we must do it. He is her uncle, after all."

"Danielle has an uncle? A duke?" Gustave was surprised.

"Yes, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier is her uncle; he is Master Auguste's half-brother."

"Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier? The Duc de Châtellerault? Why hasn't he visited in all these years?" Gustave scratched his head, perplexed.

"He has," Louise gathered her apron up and sat down. "He visited many times. He stayed here with Master Auguste after Mistress Nicole died." Tears began to well up in Louise's eyes. "Master Auguste and Mistress Nicole were in Naples with Duke Philippe, where Philippe and Auguste's father, Gilbert de Bourbon, had been Viceroy. Nicole was expecting at the time. We have never spoken of this aloud, please do not repeat it." She began to sob. "Danielle was born in Naples where her mother died in childbirth. And when Master Auguste came back to France a widower with his baby Danielle Duke Philippe accompanied him. I believe Danielle was about 2 or 3 months old when they came back. Duke Philippe then spent several weeks here and helped us during that difficult time. He helped the Master to cope with his loss. They were very close Philippe and Auguste...and Philippe loved his niece very much. Then he left for his estate in Montpensier, in the Auvergne."

"Oh, I thought Danielle was born here. But wait, why have I never known the duke? Why hasn't Danielle known an uncle who loved her so?"

"Of course Danielle knows him, but it has been years since he last visited."

"Montpensier is not that far! Where has this duke been?" Gustave was impatient to learn more about Danielle's mysterious family.

"You are right, Montpensier is only about a seven or eight-hour ride, but when Duke Philippe visited, the baroness did not allow him to talk to Danielle. Also, the duke lives in Italy most of the year. He visited often when Danielle was a young child. But he had to move to his home in Italy, the duchy of Mantua, to attend to his family affairs there." In a bit of a conspiratorial tone, she added, "His brother Charles III, Duc de Bourbon, had lost the favor of the King and was forced to escape to Italy, and Philippe went back to help him. Philippe later married Eleonora Margaret, who at the time was Marquise de Montferrat. They lived in Mantua for a while, dividing their time between Montpensier and Italy. The baroness did not like the duke and did not allow him to visit the manor often, and the duke certainly thought the baroness was caring for Danielle well."

"So, he is the Duc de Châtellerault, and also Duke of Mantua?"

"Yes Gustave." Louise hesitated for a moment. She was not fond of speaking about Danielle's family for fear of being indiscrete. "It is a long and complicated story. Philippe became Duke of Mantua when his brother Charles died leaving all his French titles and lands from his father Gilbert de Bourbon, Count of Montpensier, and the ones inherited from their Italian mother, Clara Gonzaga, Duchess of Sessa. She was the daughter of the Marquis of Mantua."

"So is he French or Italian?"

Both. Duke Philippe is not only from the French House of Bourbon, but also from the noble Italian House of Gonzaga. Let me clarify: Philippe inherited his Bourbon family lands and titles when his older brother Charles died. He also inherited Italian peerages from his mother Clara and her powerful Gonzaga family of Mantua, as well as their Mantuan marquisate –now a duchy, and Charles' duchy of Montpensier. Then Philippe married the Italian Marquise de Montferrat and stayed to live in the Mantuan Court for several years."

"Yes," Maurice added. "I remember the first time Auguste visited his brother in Italy. He returned in less than a week, shocked by the political intrigues dominating the Italian Court. Master Auguste detested life at Court. However, he and Philippe were very close, and when Philippe called him back to Italy to help the family protect the interests of their brother Charles, Auguste and Nicole went immediately and stayed there until Danielle was born. They truly trusted each other, and Auguste appointed Philippe as Danielle's legal guardian and put him in charge of her inheritance. When Master Auguste died, the baroness did not inform Duke Philippe; she was probably afraid of losing the manor."

Gustave gave a look of disbelief. "What? The baroness was that divisive?"

"Yes," Louise adjusted herself in the old kitchen chair while talking in a low, confidential tone, looking around to make sure the baroness was not close. "It was Maurice who wrote to him." Louise heaved a deep sigh, inhaled and started again. "As soon as the duke learned the sad news he came to claim Danielle, but the baroness didn't let him take her, alleging Danielle needed to be at her father's house. Sometimes, when the duke came to visit, the baroness wouldn't even let him see her."

Maurice interjected. "The baroness argued that Auguste would not have approved of Danielle living at Court, much less an Italian Court, until she was of age. He would have looked down upon her being subjected to such godless behaviors."

"The duke did try, but he did not want to impose his legal rights because Danielle did not want to leave her father's land," Louise explained. "Philippe would not stay at the manor, but he would come often to spend time with Danielle and he tried to take her to live with him. But Danielle was inconsolable after Auguste's death, and she really didn't want to leave the manor. She was only eight years old and in her innocence, she thought her father would come back for her. She wanted to be here and wait for him. Philippe felt sad for her and allowed her to stay. He thought that when Danielle was of age and could make her own decisions, she would go live with him. He visited often for the next four years or so. Then, he stayed mostly in Italy, but he still is her legal guardian."

"Well, Danielle is of age now," Gustave said, and a question came to his mind. "Louise, I thought Auguste's name was _de Barbarac_ , but you said he was the brother of Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier. Does that mean that Auguste was also a Bourbon-Montpensier?"

"I don't think so. Master Auguste and the duke were only half-brothers. It's a long story, son, and you should not be so curious. What's important today is to send word to Duke Philippe."

"But Louise," Gustave insisted, "at least tell me, is Danielle a Bourbon? Because if she is, then she has rights to those lands that…"

"Gustave, please!" Louise grabbed his shoulders. "Those lands were the main reason Master Auguste didn't want Danielle to live at Court. He didn't want Danielle entangled in Court disputes over the Bourbon lands. He made us promise that in the event of his death, Danielle would stay here until she was of age, at which time Duke Philippe and his wife Duchesse Eleonora could present her to Court and decide her future. In fact, he married the baroness in part to provide a mother for Danielle who could teach her courtly manners." She ended in a whisper. "If he only knew…"

"Well, do you think the duke would help Danielle now? I don't trust nobles," Paulette commented.

"Oh yes! The duke seems severe but he is a very kind and gentle man; and he loves Danielle as a daughter. We believe he may have plans for Danielle."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Gustave inquired.

"The duke has two sons. His older son, Francesco, is already married but his younger one, Giancarlo, is about a year older than Danielle, and is available. We assume the duke may want to marry Danielle to Giancarlo. That guarantees Auguste's manor and lands stay in the family. But he has no idea that the baroness has pocketed all the money sent for Danielle's upkeep, nor does he know that she made Danielle a servant. Only God knows what he would do when he finds out! He may take the manor from the baroness!"

"Where is the duke now?" Gustave's curiosity was endless.

"We are not sure. Let's hope that he is in Montpensier, and I hope he is not back in Italy," worry showed on Maurice's face.

"As Louise said, Philippe was only Duc de Châtellerault back then but now he is also Duca di Mantova; that's how they say it in Italy." Maurice pronounced the Italian title with enough pomposity to make everyone laugh.

"Duca what…?" Gustave asked, confused.

"Duke of Mantua, you ignoramus," Louise laughed at Maurice and patted Gustave on his back. "He and his wife reside in Mantua part of the year. There is a chance that he may be in France, though; we heard that he recently came to Montpensier to help his sister Louise settle the issue of the Bourbon lands returned by the King. The duke also has a smaller estate in Montignac."

Maurice was anxious. "We must send a message to him at once at Montpensier, Louise."

"Yes, but maybe we should not tell him about the Masque and the issue with the prince. At least not yet."

"Why not? Paulette asked. "He should know how Danielle was treated by the son of his family's enemy."

"We don't know what really happened Paulette, and there is no need to bring that up at this time. He should find out in due course."

"But if we don't tell him he won't understand why Danielle was sold and the seriousness of the situation. Rodmilla…" Paulette spat out the baroness' name, "wants to render Danielle unmarriageable. You must tell him!"

"Hmm. Maybe you are right Paulette. We'll explain it in the letter. Maurice, we need to hurry. The important thing now is to get him to rescue Danielle from that scum, Le Pieu." Louise's face contorted as she pronounced the name. She hated Monsieur Le Pieu.

"Well, I could help with that," Gustave said excitedly. "I could use some of the money from the painting I sold yesterday to pay the courier who works at the market."

"Yes, son, Danielle needs your help. Go, go, get the money and we will have the letter written by the time you return." Louise pushed Gustave towards the door.

Gustave ran through the vegetable garden toward his studio and stumbled upon Jacqueline who was coming from the orchard, almost knocking her down. She was walking slowly, her head low and didn't see Gustave approaching.

"I'm sorry, Lady Jacqueline." He looked at her with concern, she looked so sad. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Gustave, thank you." She seemed to have been crying and looked a little depressed. Gustave patted her on her shoulder and continued on his way.

Jacqueline watched Gustave as he ran through the fields. She sighed deeply; Danielle had been sold two weeks ago and since then Jacqueline had been spending most of her time moping about in the manor's gardens and orchards. Now that Danielle was not at the manor, she realized how much she was a part of her life. She missed their nightly talks, when they waited until everyone had gone to sleep to spend a few minutes sharing adventures of the day.

Today, Jacqueline would have loved to tell Danielle about her feelings for Capt. Laurent. Since she began to avoid her mother and spend more time in the orchards she had the opportunity to spend time with Capt. Laurent. They would slip away and find each other in the orchards. She had so much to tell, she felt she would explode –she missed her stepsister! Danielle was the only person she could talk to openly, even if they had to hide to protect Danielle from the baroness' anger. Why did her mother mistreat Danielle so? And why did Danielle tolerate it? Why didn't she run away?

Jacqueline stopped and sat down so she could think. _I'm not thinking clearly. She grew up here; this is the only home she knows, the manor is on her father's land and we all know she loves it. Besides, where else could she go?_ She just sat and stared at the grass, trying to remember all she knew about Danielle and trying to understand her mother's plan. It was all a bit spotty. And now that Danielle was gone, she was the sister who had to take on many of the minor chores in the manor. _What am I to do?_ She just sat there and continued to feel sad and depressed.

Beyond her sadness, Jacqueline was also worried about Danielle. She knew Danielle's only family was an uncle who lived in Italy. And now her mother had sold her to a despicable man who would ruin Danielle's reputation. She would be destroyed. She would have no chance of a future beyond servitude. Danielle was in love with the prince and she knew the prince loved her too. She saw them by the riverbank the day she went looking for her and found the truffle hog wandering around while Danielle and the prince talked and laughed animatedly. Jacqueline saw how the prince looked at Danielle and how he glowed when he saw her at the masque. Jacqueline was convinced that Danielle had the prince's heart.

She woke from her sad daydream. _Her mother had ruined Danielle's life._ That really infuriated her. Jacqueline not only was angry but she also felt guilty. _Aghhh,_ was all she could think, hitting the ground with her fist. She could have done something to protect Danielle, like letting people at the Masque know that she was her stepsister. But alas, she did nothing. She was now upset with herself for her passivity. She had the opportunity to speak with Capt. Laurent after the masque and explain who Danielle really was, but she did not; she was afraid of her mother. Her mother, the baroness, had been watching her closely all through the Masque and these past days. She wouldn't allow her to go to Court with Marguerite or to speak with the captain when he came to visit yesterday morning; little did they know about their meetings in the orchard these last few days. _My mother thinks I should be invisible so that Marguerite can capture all the attention. I hate being her second daughter._ Jacqueline was upset at her mother and at her sister Marguerite. "I hate them."

But mostly, she realized, she was mad at herself. She stood back up and headed towards the manor. The orchard was the only place that calmed her and no one saw or heard her weeping. Most importantly, it was her only chance to encounter Capt. Laurent without her mother's prying eyes.

As she approached the kitchen she overheard part of the servants' conversation. She knew about Danielle's uncle; even though her mother did not allow a visit with him. She was happy that they decided to contact him. Maybe she could help write the letter to him.

"Hello Maurice, Louise, Paulette."

"Hello m'lady." They responded in unison. They were aware of Jacqueline's feelings towards Danielle and extended their arms to hug her.

"I heard you talk about Danielle's uncle. I could write the letter for you, if you wish."

"Oh," they all jumped a bit, "Don't mind that, m'lady. We were only…"

"It's alright you three, I'm on Danielle's side." A smile came to Jacqueline's face showing mostly in her eyes.

"Thank you m'lady. That will be very helpful. We will then sign it. But please do not share this with anyone, including the baroness." Louise took her hand gently and began to weep silently.

"You know Louise, I was thinking…" Jacqueline paused, always indecisive, "I was thinking that the prince should know what happened to Danielle. He should know that she has been sold. I can tell Capt. Laurent and he can pass it on to the prince."

"Dear, if he cared about Danielle, this would have never happened." Paulette shook her head. "And I thought that he was so charming! I was mistaken." Paulette said dryly.

"No Paulette. It's not what you think. I was there." Jacqueline sighed. "You should have seen how the prince ran to meet Danielle when she arrived. He was transfixed. Everybody saw it. But then my mother saw it too, and she decided to make a huge scene. It was the way my mother embarrassed Danielle and the prince in front of the whole Court that changed everything. The King was yelling, the prince was very affected by it all, and he didn't even know Danielle's name, he called her Nicole. He was completely taken off guard by my mother. I know he cares; I saw tears in his eyes, but he should doesn't know who Danielle is. I think he should know what happened her. I should tell Capt. Laurent."

"Hmm. Capt. Laurent? Since when are we speaking with this captain?"

Jacqueline blushed. "All I am saying is that the prince should know what happened. Even if it is just to make him feel more guilt. He already feels guilty, he is sending messages to her."

"Uh hmm? Is that so? He is sending her messages? We've seen none."

Taken aback, she realized she had almost divulged a secret at the risk of betraying Capt. Laurent's trust. "Well, it is true," Jacqueline said firmly and ran to her room. She thought about sharing it but decided not to return to the kitchen, just yet. She found the letter. She told the captain on their last meeting that she would try to get the letter to Danielle. But how? Maybe Le Pieu would bring Danielle to the market and she could slip the letter into Danielle's hand. But then what? She would have to be very sneaky.

Jacqueline realized that she might not be able to get the letter to Danielle, and the captain would be disappointed. She had an idea…she would read the letter —she crossed herself at the thought of violating the prince's privacy and betraying the captain's trust— and then she would wait until no one was looking and convey the message to Danielle. That was the least dangerous.

She unfolded the paper slowly, her heart beating fast, and read.

 _My dearest Danielle_ ,

 _These words that I write you today are not meant to calm my grief, but to describe the immensity of my love for you, only comparable in its greatness to this kingdom that I revere. I beg you to send me news. Your silence causes me great distress._ _For without you, my life has become empty, and there is not a single day that I don't think about you and regret my actions at the Masque. I long for the day that I see you again, so that I can kneel before you in repentance and beg your forgiveness. While that longed day arrives, I will occupy all my hours trying to be a better man, hoping to fulfill those specific obligations that you so gently reminded me of at the Gypsy camp. I often think about that wonderful night, and I have not forgotten your words when you told me to consider all that I could do for my country, for the world. Because of you, I am now ready to assume those obligations inherent to my privileged station, and hope that by doing so, I become worthy of you and your forgiveness._ _Please send me news of you._

 _Your very humble servant, Prince Henri_

 _"_ Oh no!"Jacqueline covered her mouth, stunned. Her mind was racing. ' _The prince is in love with Danielle! I must tell her! But, how? How can I send word to her? I wish I could help them!'_ Jacqueline thought sadly, realizing the impossibility of contacting Danielle under the current circumstances.

 **Servitude**

Danielle was sitting on the stones next to the kitchen hearth at Le Pieu's Château de Beynac. She was yet again covered by cinder and thinking about all that had happened. Only a couple of weeks ago she had been in Henri's arms. And now, she was in this filthy lower kitchen, away from her father's manor and everything she loved. She had forgotten that Henri was a prince, an _arrogant_ prince, and she had allowed herself to build a glorious golden cloud around him. Now she and he had fallen from that cloud and her mind had cleared; he was the prince and she the servant. It had been a stupid dream. But then she remembered their time together at the Gypsy camp. ' _No_ ,' she told herself, ' _I was not dreaming; he revealed his soul to me. I know how he feels_. _He is just enraged because I deceived him_.' She hadn't had the courage to tell him the truth and she was paying dearly for her lies.

During these two weeks of captivity M. Le Pieu had made many advances; he wanted to ' _tame her_ ' he had said. He wanted her to lay with him; and while she refused it, he made her work as a servant and had her sleep in a damp windowless room in the keep, next to the prisoners cells, while his regular servants slept in the castle's servants quarters. He had told her: ' _this is to remind you of your low status in my castle. Only when you consent to my wishes and behave as I demand would I offer you better accommodations, wood for your fire, fire for your candles, or the little extras that make you happy such as books, paper or pen_. _You should think about it and come to me willingly, for my patience has its limits. It would be a shame to take you forcibly.'_

She had attempted to escape and had been caught, and now Le Pieu had clamped iron cuffs around her wrists and ankles, which she had to wear even while sleeping. She spent her days cleaning floors and chimneys, helping the chef in the kitchen, cleaning arms in the foundry and carrying water from the wells. She spent the nights trying not to fall into a deep sleep, for fear of being violated. He would sit at a distance from her cell-like room and watch her. It was difficult to sleep here anyway, the room was so cold and humid, and because it was used to store unused foods, it smelled of rotting vegetables and her bedding was infested with bugs. She curled up quivering in a corner night after night. It had been two weeks already and she knew she was getting ill.

Being here was pure agony, and she could hardly bear it. Her only relief was to dream. She could escape in her dreams but it always ended up with her in Henri's arms. She wanted to hate him for humiliating her in front of the Court, but she couldn't. Henri had been surprised by the baroness' words and Danielle had no defense for herself. She knew that by not telling him the truth she had hurt him and made him vulnerable in front of the Court, and he reacted. He had spoken out of rage. ' _You are just like them._..' His words had been a dagger to her heart. He was justified, she had lied to him, kept her real name and her lowly place at the manor from him. She knew it was all a fantasy that he could love her. _'Why would he love me?_ She kept asking herself. Or even worse _,_ she will try to convince herself of her unworthiness. _'I must be pretty unlovable when no even my stepmother loves me.'_

But then she will change her mind again and allowed herself to dream about his love. During their brief courtship she had gotten to know him. She dared to think he had feelings for her even before their tender first kiss. Henri had been transparent; his eyes betrayed him. She trembled thinking about his beautiful gray eyes. Even in his rage, he had tears in his eyes when he rejected her at the Masque. ' _Yes, he had feelings for me. There was love in his eyes.'_ She also knew that he was arrogant and spoiled, he felt entitled by his position—he was the Crown Prince, the Dauphin of France. He was accustomed to getting everything he desired.

Even though she blamed him for her current situation, she would give anything to see him again. She still marveled at the emotions Henri effected upon her. Just thinking about him made her stomach bubble like boiling water, and a strong tickling sensation she had never felt before ran through her whole body every time she said his name. He was able to affect her mood just by the sound of his voice. No person other than her father ever had such a power. _This must be what people feel when they are in love,_ she thought. All she could think of were his lips on hers and his hands tenderly caressing her face. And although she could not forget his insult –' _you are just like them_ ,' – she could not bring herself to hate him.

If only she could speak with him! Danielle knew that that was not possible, but she allowed herself to dream about Henri and his love, to lull herself to sleep and tame her fears.

============00============

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Uncle

Chapter 5 - The Uncle, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier

 _Note: Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier's French title is Duc de Châtellerault, which is left in French. His Italian title is left in English as Duke of Mantua._

The heavy knocker echoed throughout the magnificent Château de Montpensier, quiet at this time in the morning.

Eleonora Margaret, Duchesse de Châtellerault and Mantua, was sitting comfortably reading in the first floor Small Library and was startled by the sound. She closed the book and waited for the footman to announce the visitor, if there was one. She heard the sound of the main doors scraping against the floors, followed by muffled voices. Silence, then footsteps approaching.

"Your Grace," the footman announced ceremoniously, "a courier has just brought a message for the duke." He stood silently in the library doorway, holding a sealed piece of paper in his hand. "The courier awaits; he is expecting a response."

Duchesse Eleonora was a stylish woman of 42, with a fair complexion, a distinctive poise and elegant carriage. She walked slowly towards the door and took the paper from the footman. She saw what seemed to be a letter sealed with wax but with no particular markings. ' _Curious_ ,' she thought. She broke the seal easily; it was from the Manor de Barbarac. Her brow furrowed; she refused to read further. It was probably from the greedy Baroness de Ghent asking for money, yet again. She didn't know how to convince Philippe to stop this charade. If he really cared for little Danielle, he should demand to be allowed to talk to the girl. They had agreed to wait until the girl was older to do so, but Danielle was now 18 years old; it was time.

"Please tell the courier we will have an answer once the duke sees this."

The duchess took the letter and walked through a corridor into the private studio where her husband was sitting reviewing land property documents.

Duke Philippe de Bourbon was a prudent man of keen intellect, robust constitution and agreeable disposition. He was very tall, and his dark curly hair and angular face gave him the powerful appearance of an ancient Grecian hero. But his appearance was somehow toned down by his sensitive dark eyes and gentle manners. The 52 years old duke had married Eleonora Margaret when she was the young Marquise de Montferrat. An Italian beauty descendant from the Montferrat and d'Alençon noble families, Eleonora was the granddaughter of the Duc d'Alençon on her mother's side, and heiress of William IX of Montferrat on her father's side.

Philippe's brother, the late Charles III, Duc de Bourbon, had helped negotiate the marriage contract under which Philippe and Eleonora Margaret would be _Duc et Duchesse de Châtellerault._ Then, when Philippe and Eleonora got married, Montferrat became part of the duchy of Mantua, which Philippe had inherited from his Italian mother. From then on, both Philippe and Eleonora Margaret co-ruled the duchy of Mantua together as well as all their extensive lands in Italy and a couple of estates in France, including the ancestral Bourbon properties in Montpensier and Moulins, whose ownership was shared with Philippe's sister, Louise de Bourbon, Duchesse de Montpensier.

With his Italian wife, an overabundance of lands and growing interests in Italy, Philippe spent the majority of his time in Mantua, leaving the care of the family's Château de Montpensier to his sister Louise de Bourbon _._ But when he was in France, he never failed to visit his sister Louise and help manage the family properties in Montpensier, Clermont and Moulins, as well as his own estate in Montignac. He enjoyed spending time with Louise and her daughter Suzanne. He would also ride to Hautefort, to the Manor de Barbarac, although it had been years since the baroness had allowed him to visit Danielle. Danielle...he worried constantly about his dear niece.

It was because of Danielle that his sister had called upon him to meet with the notary and put the property papers in order. The family had agreed to grant ownership of the Moulins and Clermont estates to Auguste's daughter, when she became of age or when Auguste died, whichever happened first. The Château de Montpensier would remain in Louise's name, as decided by the Crown. Technically, the Châteaus de Moulins and Clermont were Danielle's property since Auguste died, but the family had delayed the transfer of property until they could talk to Danielle without the interference of the baroness. Auguste had also amassed a small fortune that his daughter would inherit, and Philippe was glad that Auguste left Danielle's inheritance to his care, as he didn't trust the baroness to honor Auguste's wishes.

"From the Manor de Barbarac," the duchess handed him the letter with raised eyebrow.

The duke unfolded the letter thinking, _'What could she possibly want now?'_ _And how does she know we are in Montpensier this month?_ As he read the message his expression became tense, and his mouth tightened reflecting his distaste. His face gave away his emotions –stunned, shocked beyond belief. The tightness in his jaw crept to his eyes.

The duchesse, recognizing the changes in her husband's face, approached him cautiously. She was concerned. "What is wrong, dear?"

"The letter is not from the baroness, Eleonora." He scratched his beard, as he always did when worried. "It is from Maurice and Louise, the servants of the Manor de Barbarac. Maurice was the manor's steward when Auguste lived, Louise is his wife. They speak for the servants who stayed at the manor for the sake of Danielle. They start off writing that there are problems, there was a masque for the prince; a scene they only heard about and that Danielle has been… SOLD!" The word came out with a mix of incredulity and horror. Philippe lifted his eyes from the letter and looked at his wife in astonishment.

Eleonora stopped within inches of the duke. "Sold? What do you mean sold? That's not possible! Is Rodmilla threatening to sell Danielle to force us to send her more money?" Looking at each other, neither was able to make sense of the news.

"Louise writes that Rodmilla has been lying to us; that things began to change at the manor as soon as Auguste died. It seems that after Auguste's death Rodmilla began to shun Danielle from the family rooms or any family activity. In fact, it seems that Danielle was not only treated poorly but has been used as a servant. She states further that Rodmilla has been grooming her daughter Marguerite for the royal family, but her ambitions got frustrated when the prince somehow met and became interested in Danielle. There was a scandal involving Danielle and the prince at the royal masque celebrated three weeks ago, and Rodmilla decided to rid herself of Danielle by selling her to a Monsieur Le Pieu, King Francis' armorer in the Périgord, a man of dubious reputation. She was taken from the manor. Louise feels Rodmilla wanted Danielle gone to avoid her gaining further attention from the prince and perhaps to render Danielle unmarriageable!"

"This can't be!" The duchess was alarmed. "Is she still at that Monsieur Le Pieu's? Is she back at the manor?"

"I don't know. They don't explain it clearly. But Danielle must still be kept away from the manor when Maurice wants me to go ' _rescue'_ her." The duke did not want to imagine what was _truly_ happening. Why was he only hearing of this now? It made little sense. Danielle a servant! And Rodmilla selling her to a devious character! The duke showed a face the duchess had never seen; he was angrily perplexed, is all she could come up with.

Duchesse Eleonora shook off her momentary wonderment and stood firmly erect. "A servant? This is an insult, Philippe. What shall we do? We must do something. And how was the prince involved with Danielle? Wasn't the Dauphin's marriage to the Spanish Infanta announced about two weeks ago? I heard the wedding is Sunday. Many nobles from the area will be attending." The duchess stopped, inhaled a full breath of air and stared directly at the duke with the intention of saying more but the duke spoke first.

"Yes. I believe it is." The duke's speech was speculative. He had been a military soldier for many years, but he was currently a family man and his utmost preoccupation was the wellbeing of his family and the prosperity of his estate. He was worried about Danielle "This is my fault, for leaving Danielle with that woman for too long!" The duke felt the weight of guilt settling on his soul like a heavy brick.

"We should go fetch her immediately, Philippe! The issue could be serious."

"Yes, but really….a servant? Doubtful, doubtful." He paced the room, irritated, then turned to face the duchess. "Do you think that the Dauphin seduced Danielle? Like his father, the prince may fancy himself a man of many romantic conquests. You are right, we need to fetch Danielle immediately; we need to protect her." He was angry with himself for not having fetched Danielle sooner. "I now understand why Auguste didn't want Danielle to visit the Court."

The duke was becoming calmer, trying to find a rational explanation.

"Do you think the King was conspiring with the baroness?" The duchess wondered.

"Why do you say that?" Philippe was surprised.

"Well, your brother Charles and King Francis were sworn enemies."

"I don't know, Eleonora. King Francis believes that his animosity against my brother Charles is justified. Charles was the Constable of France and he betrayed the King's trust. However, Charles made sure to arrange things in a way that no one could hurt Danielle on his account."

"Does anyone know about it? I mean, do they know how Danielle is related to Charles?"

"I don't think so. But maybe Maurice and Louise know; they were Auguste's trusted servants. No one else. I don't think King Francis even knew Auguste, or the fact that he was our half brother."

The duke paused to think about the situation. "You know, the issue with Charles was really fueled by the King's mother. Once she passed, King Francis decided to return the lands to the family. But he never forgave Charles; he decreed for the lands to be returned to my sister Louise until Charles' child could claim them. The King doesn't know anything about Danielle. In any event, these days King Francis is mostly concerned with gaining the favors of the Spanish King and the Pope in Rome."

"That might be truth, but right now, you should go to Hautefort and visit the Manor de Barbarac and bring Danielle home, please. It will be good to get the stories straight and find out what either the King, the prince or the baroness are up to."

"You are right. I shall leave early tomorrow. I want to stop by our estate in Montignac first and I will stay there overnight. I'll then leave for Hautefort Saturday morning and will go straight to the manor and hopefully be back here with Danielle in a se'nnight. But let's not mention the issue to my sister Louise, just yet. You know she is still very resentful because of what King Francis did to Charles."

"But she will see you leave. She needs to know that you are going to fetch Danielle. She has the right to know," Duchesse Eleonora insisted.

"I will definitely let her know that I am going for Danielle. I just won't mention the issue with the prince until until we speak with Danielle and she tells us exactly what happened."

"Very well then. Giancarlo and I will go with you and stay at the Château in Montignac. You could then continue to Hautefort in the morning. That way we could be closer to assist with bringing Danielle home.

"That's a good idea." Philippe thought that Eleonora was the most practical woman he had ever known, and he trusted her judgment completely. He stood up, kissed his wife and called the footman. "Please tell the messenger that I have a reply. He is to tell the sender that I shall arrive at the Manor de Barbarac in two days."

The following morning, the Duc and Duchesse de Châtellerault and Mantua left for Montignac accompanied by their son Giancarlo and several servants, plus a small group of mounted guards.

===========00============

 _Thank you for reading. We appreciate your comments. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6 - Looking for the Lost Niece

Chapter 6 - Looking for the Lost Niece

Duke Philippe and his family arrived in Montignac late Friday afternoon. The Duchess and her son were happy to stay at the family château while the duke planned to continue his travels to Hautefort to visit the Manor de Barbarac. His plan was to leave Montignac at dawn to arrive early on Saturday at the Manor de Barbarac. It would be a simple ride, nothing like the evening before. He would take his fastest stallion, a couple of servants and a few guards and would deal with it first thing.

Saturday dawned cloudy, with a heavy mist threatening to turn to rain. The ride to Hautefort would be damp but he hadn't too far to go, and the duke hoped that the mist would settle and the sky would clear. However, as he and his guards prepared to depart, the rain came. They hurried to leave immediately and as they rode the rain intensified. After an hour, a clap of thunder followed by a tremendous flash of lightning struck a nearby tree, startling the horses and their riders. Pounded by torrents of rain, nearby rivers overflowed their banks flooding the lands and making the roads impossible to ride.

"Damn this rain!" The duke yelled, frustrated. "We will have to stop and weather the storm."

' _I hate to_ _waste precious time!'_ He thought aloud, complaining to himself. "Find cover," he ordered the men, and minutes later the group was forced to stop at La Bachellerie, a 20 kilometer ride away from Hautefort, which they could get to in less than 1 hour unless the path through the forest became impassible.

"If the rain continues we will have to spend the night in this town," he told his guards, brushing back his rain-soaked hair from his face. Resigned, he sent the two servants to look for an appropriate holdout from the rain. "It must be large enough for the group and if it ends up that we must stay, let us be warm, dry and filled with wine and food."

Eventually, the servants found a suitable place – a local pub with rooms to stay in the main town square. The sight of the pub lifted the group spirits. It was a dark and dry place and there were few people sitting in the benches around the tables. Out of the rain and sitting with warm food and drinks, the group quickly got into a spirited conversation to pass the time and weather the storm. When the rain finally stopped it was too late to continue riding, so they ended up spending the night, taking all the rooms while a few of the guards slept round the pub's fire – they really welcomed the warmth. But the duke was mortified, he had wanted to be in Hautefort today, instead he was wasting a Saturday night in a pub.

The following morning, the group set out for Hautefort with the sun just busting above the horizon. There was a thin layer of mist settled on the ground, but it didn't look or feel like rain. It was Sunday, the day of the Royal wedding, and soon the roads would be busy with nobles and dignitaries arriving for the celebrations. The duke wanted to reach the manor and catch the baroness before she and her daughters left for the wedding. The baroness would most probably attend the church ceremony and then the wedding festivities at the Château de Hautefort, so if he didn't arrive early he would have to wait until very late to confront her and fetch Danielle. Would Danielle be there at the manor? He still wasn't convinced that Danielle was "sold" to the King's armorer, Monsieur Le Pieu. This was too undignified.

He made excellent time as he crossed Saint-Rabier, Granges-d'Ans and several other towns, but as he got closer to the town of Hautefort he faced significant delays. He was dismayed to find that many roads had been blocked off since the day before for the wedding procession. The roads were crowded with carriages of noblemen and noblewomen arriving from all over France to attend the event, and by the time the duke and his entourage arrived at the Manor de Barbarac it was already late morning, around 11am or so. They began to maneuver towards to gates but the duke decided to stop and discuss his plans with his guards before approaching the baroness. He planned to take his guards with him to Monsieur Le Pieu's château in case Danielle was really being held there. He was prepared to confront Le Pieu if he or the baroness posed any sort of threat or offered any resistance while taking Danielle with him. _In any event_ , he thought, _having extra help never hurt_ s.

When he finished his planning he dismounted his horse and went directly to pull the bell cord by the main door while his attendants waited outside with the guards. Louise opened the door, Paulette following close behind.

"Hello, Louise."

"Your Grace!" Louise curtseyed. "What a pleasant surprise! You haven't changed a bit. Oh, what a pleasure to have you here!" She smiled at the duke.

Paulette curtseyed to the duke and took her place next to Louise.

"How are you, Louise? How is Maurice? I received your letter and came as soon as I could."

"Thank you for your immediate response to our courier, Your Grace. I didn't expect you to arrive so soon! But thank God you came!" Louise hurried to lead the duke through the entrance hall. "Maurice is well, thank you. How is the Duchess?"

"She is well, Louise." He was of no temper to tarry. "Eleonora and I are truly alarmed with the news about Danielle. Where is she? I shall see the baroness at once." Louise began to speak but the duke stymied her speech. He motioned Paulette to leave the room to find the baroness. Paulette looked at Louise for instruction. Louise motioned for her to leave.

Grabbing Louise's arm the duke looked her directly in the eyes. "Why was I never told that my niece was being mistreated in her own house?"

Taken aback, Louise lowered her head and spoke nervously. "Your Grace, we understood the baroness to be the head of the household once Auguste had died, and that you and the baroness agreed to the care of Danielle until she came of age, and we understood only to contact you if there was an emergency, a death or something else catastrophic."

"I never gave those orders. I was to be contacted and kept informed of everything!" The duke seethed with anger. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He released Louise's arm and walked around the hall impatiently. "I am sorry Louise, I know it is not your fault. I didn't mean to frighten you, but the news you sent is disturbing." He continued to speak in his commanding voice. "I hope the baroness has some answers for me. No wonder she didn't want me to see Danielle. Where is Rodmilla?"

Louise answered apologetically. "I am sorry, Your Grace, the baroness and her daughters went to the royal wedding. The wedding was to be at 10:00 in the morning so the ceremony is probably over by now. Maurice drove them there. I assume they will go on to the banquet at the palace; we don't expect them back until the evening. But please come inside for some refreshments. You must be tired."

"Thank you." Philippe followed Louise to the sitting room. "We are actually well rested; we spent the night at La Bachellerie, which is rather close. I am more interested in learning about Danielle's situation. Tell me exactly, what happened?"

Louise arranged a seat for the duke and called Paulette to serve him some wine, cheese and fruit. Once the duke was comfortable, Louise proceeded to relate all that had happened the week before, she described the Royal masque, how Danielle had been invited and then rejected by the prince, and how after the masque Rodmilla had exchanged Danielle for Auguste's possessions, which she had previously sold to Monsieur Le Pieu. Philippe was usually a very calm man, but as he listened to Louise he got increasingly agitated, and by the end of the story he had heard enough; he found himself pleased that he had brought his ducal guard with him, he did not plan on making this easy for either Rodmilla or Le Pieu.

"Tell me exactly where Danielle is being held," he demanded.

"She is being kept captive at Monsieur Le Pieu's Château de Beynac," Louise said in a sob. "We are very worried, Your Grace. The Mistress is strong and knows how to defend herself, but Le Pieu is a lascivious man who has been lusting after her for quite a while, and his castle is like a fortress. The baroness so wants Danielle denied as a lady...she is so intent on harming her..."

"Don't despair, Louise. I shall settle this issue with Monsieur Le Pieu at once. I will deal with Rodmilla later. In fact, don't even tell her I was here. I shall not give her the opportunity to defend herself by inventing more lies. I had hoped this wasn't as grave as your letter suggested, but this is worse than I thought. I will confront Rodmilla once I am back _with_ Danielle."

He stood up, thanked Louise for her help and left the room. Once outside, he promptly gathered his guardsmen, and mounted his horse."We are going to Château de Beynac," he instructed his men in a menacing voice and galloped away from the manor." By the time Louise went outside to wish him luck, the duke had cleared the gate followed by his men.


	7. Chapter 7 - Marriage to Spain

**Chapter 7 – Marriage to Spain**

Weeks went by and the dreams kept him awake. The arguments with his father about ' _the wedding'_ intensified _._

"There is a treaty, an agreement with King Carlos of Spain!" King Francis bellowed more than once. "We can't get out it, it is your princely duty."

It was a loop that continued to play in his head, "your duty, your duty, DUTY." As the time approached, his agitation made him want to run far from the castle and the soft bed in which he slept, alone, for now. _The wedding is in a few days. I can't find Danielle. Where is she? I need to sleep._

It was a pleasant late summer afternoon. Henri and Leonardo strolled through the far side of the gardens that surrounded the old castle. They enjoyed the light breeze and watched as the warm light of the late afternoon cast soft shadows on the lawn.

"I have not given up, Leonardo." Henri walked slowly with his hands locked behind his back. "I am still looking for her, there are men out there searching in my name, and I swear that I will find her, dead or alive. I'll find her. And if my father is behind her disappearance, I will never forgive him. I'll make him pay for it," Henri hissed in an angry whisper.

"But you are getting married soon, and to Spain. Why do you continue to search?"

"What else can I do? Danielle has vanished."

"You are contradicting yourself."

"No, I need to find her even if I have to get married to the Spanish Infanta. I must apologize to her for the way I treated her. But maybe she doesn't want to see me. She may be hiding; perhaps the King has threatened her and she is hiding from me. Either that or she really hates me. I have sent her countless messages but she doesn't respond. She is understandably angry with me, but all I am asking of her is to talk to me, just talk." Henri turned to Leonardo and looked him straight in the eyes. "Against everyone's advice I went to the manor to speak to the baroness, only to be told that Danielle left the house the night of the masque."

Leonardo stopped and touched Henri's arm gently. "You may be right, Monseigneur, she may be angry with you, and if you speak to her you could convince her that your heart is true. I say then, all it will take is more time. However, there may be another explanation. You may be looking at your behavior as the cause of Danielle's disappearance, but..."

"But what?" Henri interrupted Leonardo exasperated. "I don't have the time, I can't wait. If she doesn't want to speak with me I have nothing real to oppose King Carlos' wishes."

Reasserting himself Leonardo coughed and said, "As I was saying, there may be another explanation. The baroness may be lying to you, again."

Henri stood still and considered the possibility. "Do you think the baroness is that wicked? Would she invent a lie like that? She said it directly to me, the Crown Prince. I am sure she is aware that it is crime to lie to the Crown. She said Danielle was nowhere to be found after they returned from the masque."

"Of course she is going to say that," Leonardo scoffed. "After what she did to our young lady, my lovely angelfish, she is not going to reveal the truth and incriminate herself. I think that she may know where Danielle is; she may have done something to cause her disappearance."

"Your angelfish?" Henri chuckled.

"Yes, she became _my angel_ the day she saved me from drowning in the river. The night of the masque, when I freed her from the cellar where the baroness had locked her, she told me she felt like a fish reaching for a bird."

"Yes, you told me. I can't believe that she was locked in the cellar all night and still had the courage to go to the masque."

"It seems that the baroness found out Danielle had met with you. That's why she locked her. I was happy to build the wings for her costume. She was transformed into my Angelfish."

"You mean an angel."

"That's right. She was already my angel and I had hoped she would be your angel. Don't trust the baroness, Henri. She will never reveal what she has done, especially if it means Danielle would gain your attentions."

Henri took a deep breath and straightened his posture, settling his light cloak over his shoulders. "Well, I had my doubts when the baroness said Danielle was not about, so I sent a messenger to the manor disguised as a farmer, and gave him instructions to only give the message for Danielle to one of the servants. The messenger was told that Danielle was no longer living there."

Henri sighed. "I also asked Capt. Laurent to speak with Lady Jacqueline and find out what she knows. Laurent is smitten with the lady. He has seen her in Court and tried to speak with her but the baroness seems to always appear. He did get to speak alone with her in the manor's orchard, but only for a moment, so I asked him to deliver a note to her. At least, he was able to give her my letter to give to Danielle. It does seem suspicious. I believe the baroness is taking all precautions to make sure I know nothing of Danielle."

"You should have the baroness followed."

"Yes, I thought of that as well. Laurent is looking for the right person to follow her. It is my last recourse to find Danielle before I'm forced to wed."

"You may be already married when you find her. Unless you have the courage to confront your father, refuse the marriage and stand for what you want."

"It is not lack of courage, Leonardo." Henri stopped briefly to face Leonardo. "It is about many things, among them my duty to France. King Carlos has allied himself with England. France cannot afford to confront that powerful alliance; spurning the Spanish Infanta will mean just that. The terms of the treaty should have been negotiated without the marriage as part of it. But my father failed to do that and now that is signed, rejecting it without a reason is not an option."

Henri slowly resumed the walk, with a silent Leonardo following him. He was pensive; his head hung low, his hands locked on his back. They strode towards the fountain in the rose garden where Henri sat with his hands clasped over the top of his head. Leonardo stood staring at the Prince who looked so dejected.

"It is also about protecting Danielle," he muttered in a voice so low Leonardo struggled to hear him. "The King has given orders to imprison Danielle if she is found before I marry." He raised his eyes to Leonardo. "I need to find her before he does. But I also need to marry to protect her from the King. The King wants to tear Danielle away from me, and he is splitting my soul in the process."

"Henri, you were the one who rejected Danielle in the first place. If I may remind you, your father may keep you from being with her now, but you lost her at the masque. Assume your responsibility in the matter."

"I know. But you know that I immediately sought to correct my misstep." Leonardo wasn't sure whether to shake him until he rattled, pull him into the fountain and drag him under, or scream madly into his hollow head to remind him that he did not move _immediately_ to correct his error, but waited and indulged in his belief that she had lied to him. The Prince had not acted princely, but had sulked about and ranted before making a move.

A gentle wind started to blow spattering Henri's face with drops of water from the fountain. He stood up intent on returning to the castle.

"It is human to err; only arrogant people don't see the value of correcting one's errors," Leonardo commented, rather like thinking aloud.

"The King is stubborn, and he will condemn me to a life of unhappiness married to a woman I don't even know."

"Most princes marry like that, for dynastic reasons."

"Yes, I know. And then they move to the opposite wing of the castle and live separate lives. Soon they find a _favourite_ to share their bed with, and move her into the castle. I don't think I could do that. And Danielle is not a woman who could be any prince's _favourite_. She is not after a prominent position in Court."

"You are in a difficult position, my boy."

"Oh, I know. But I need to protect Danielle. The King not only wishes to keep her from me, but he also wants to punish her. I'll make him pay for it."

"What are you speaking of? And how will you make your father pay?" Leonardo scoffed.

"He seems to forget that the continuation of the Valois line is in my hands. I could deprive him of heirs by threatening not to consummate my marriage. He would have to wait for my sister to marry and then again, her children would carry the name of whoever Prince she marries, not the Valois."

Leonardo's eyes grew big. "That may be dangerous for the Kingdom. And that of is more like child's tantrum, not a Dauphin's behavior."

"I know, I won't get that far. But it will be my leverage to help Danielle if the King decides to imprison her."

"I see. The wedding is next Sunday. What would happen if you find Danielle before that?"

"Then the hell with the treaty! I'll have my reason to negotiate with King Carlos."

Leonardo patted Henri's back. "I am quite glad I am not in your shoes during these trying times."

The memories kept him from a good sleep...the wedding was in a few days and he still heard nothing of Danielle. _So tired! Soon I will be married to Spain…_

 **A Royal Wedding**

The day of the wedding was upon him and Henri was desperate. He sent two of his personal guards through the commune of Hautefort, offering a reward for any news of Danielle.

With only two days until the event, each minute counted in the search for Danielle.

Meanwhile, the Spanish party had arrived and he barely spent enough time with them. He went to the reception and dinner in their honor and followed the required protocol, but nothing else. He met Princess Gabriela and thought that she was pleasant, but he kept his distance. If he had to marry her, there would be enough time to get to know her.

The two remaining mornings before the wedding, instead of spending time with Gabriela, Henri rode at dawn with Laurent to visit markets and make inquires at manors and castles. Then second day they even rode to the baroness' manor and searched the surrounding fields. While Laurent combed the riverbanks, Henri hided close to the orchard, where he first met Danielle, hoping to see her pick apples from the field, as she has done before.

The day before the Royal wedding, the roads of Hautefort and all the surrounding counties of the Dordogne were adorned for the event. The towns were heavily guarded. Several access roads were closed allowing passage only to those nobles invited to the ceremonies and parties. The wedding was to be a grand affair.

The day of the wedding arrived and there was no trace of Danielle. The religious ceremony was to be at ten in the morning in the cathedral of Hautefort.

Henri got up very early and prepared for his wedding, knowing that he would be thinking about Danielle throughout the day. He also thought about Princess Gabriela and felt sorry for her; he doubted he would ever love her, but she probably didn't deserve to marry someone like him, unable to make her happy because his heart was already taken.

He stood by the window looking at the courtyard, relieving his encounter with Danielle, there, below his window, where now stood the carriages that would take him and his parents to the cathedral.

"Danielle, oh Danielle, where are you? If only I could see you one more time..." He sighed.

He knew he could go through the ceremony and subsequent celebrations but wondered how he would manage to live with Gabriela, with Spain. He didn't want to live like his father or many other royals, with a wife for official occasions and enough physical encounters to produce heirs to the Crown, and surrounded by mistresses for love and pleasure. Would the memory of Danielle be able to sustain him?

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. It was his valet bringing Henri's Royal mantle to be worn at the church.

"Your Highness, the King and Queen are waiting in the gallery. The carriages are ready in the courtyard. Captain Laurent will escort you to the church."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

The valet bowed and left the room. Henri took a last minute look at himself in the mirror. _This is it_ , he thought.

He opened the box hidden in his armoire, and took out Danielle's glass slipper, a daily ritual since after the ball. He held it one more time.

"God, give me strength to fulfill my duty." He put the slipper back in the box and left the room to join his parents.

 **==============00==============**

The French blue and gold Royal standards bearing _fleur-de-lys_ and the banners with King Francis' iconic salamander hung adorning the right side of Hautefort cathedral. Hanging on the left side opposite to the French standards were the Spanish red and yellow Royal banners and standards with its symbolic lions and towers representing the Kingdom of Spain and its monarchs.

The entrance was lined with tall tapers in high pillars. Flower arrangements, holly wreaths and thousand of lilies and roses draped along the walls and stations adorned the sumptuous cathedral. The light filtered through the stained glass windows and the tall tapers gave the space a sacred feeling.

As it was customary for a Royal wedding, attendees from each court stood on opposite sides of the ample central aisle, the French on the right and the Spanish on the left. The central aisle was reserved for the bride and her dames.

Only the monarchs sat, each on their respective sides and in thrones brought to the church for the occasion. King Francis and Queen Marie sat on the right side of the isle, watching their unhappy son standing stoically in front of the altar in full regalia, wearing the white wedding cape embroidered with the emblematic _fleur-de-lis_ draped over his shoulders. King Carlos and Queen Isabella of Spain sat opposite of the French monarchs, smiling in anticipation of the appearance of their daughter.

Standing rigid, Henri was summoning all his will to control his feelings and not show any sign of anxiety, the tension in his neck was the only symptom of his desperation. He was getting married, not only to a woman he didn't know, but to the daughter of a King who had kept him in captivity as a child, a memory that Henri had not forgotten.

As he waited for the bride, he noticed that the onlookers were quietly whispering. He assumed the whispers were about the decorations, or in anticipation of the bride's entrance. The courtiers knew he had only met Gabriela the day before, and they were familiar with the history between Henri and his former captor, King Carlos. _'Why am I thinking about this now?'_

The organ began to play, signaling the bride had arrived and the wedding mass was about to boys choir joined in singing a beautiful hymn and Henri concentrated on the music; listening to the song was a welcome distraction.

Suddenly, the doors of the cathedral opened and the crowd went silent. The bride, Princess Gabriela, Infanta of Spain, was at the door ready to make her entrance. She was flanked by six bride's maids, three on each side. As the bride walked down the aisle King Francis and Queen Marie stood up followed by King Carlos and Queen Isabella.

The bride, wearing a rich red and gold gown, with her face covered by a long _mantilla_ with gold embroidery, was weeping quietly at first, but as she advanced toward the altar her crying got louder. Henri saw her shoulders shaking and then heard her cries. As she passed to the front, everyone could hear them.

He turned his head slightly to look at the crying bride. She looked desperate. Henri offered his hand as she reached him, and he guided her to the altar where they knelt in front of Archbishop Fournier de Beaune, who would officiate. The archbishop blessed them.

Princess Gabriela was now crying so loud that the whole congregation felt uncomfortable. Henri looked at her and then turned to look at his parents. A look of confusion flashed across his face. Queen Marie exchanged a glance with King Francis; she was sad for Henri. Then the monarchs sat down. Princess Gabriela also looked at her parents pleadingly, heaving greater and greater sobs.

The music stopped for the Archbishop to commence the ceremony, but the only sound heard in the church was the weeping and sobbing of the Princess. The archbishop commenced the wedding mass by calling: _"In_ _nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti,"_ and the congregation responded: " _amen_."

The baroness and Marguerite, covered by dark veils, seemed as if in mourning. They dabbed their eyes as they realized all hope was lost. The Prince was getting married to Spain.

Next to them, Jacqueline could not believe their pretension. She was tired of it. She looked around trying to find Capt. Laurent and found him looking at her. They smiled at each other.

By now the sobbing of Princess Gabriela dominated the ceremony. She was weeping so hard that she was gasping for air. Kneeling at the altar next to Henri, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed in agony, she collapsed into the kneeler railing at the altar.

Priests and cardinals looked at each other in consternation, and Henri was beginning to find the whole thing comical. What could he do with this crying bride? First he felt sad for her, but then he realized what she was doing: she was making a scene as a way of asking _him_ for help.

He realized that Gabriela hated this wedding as much as he did, and he couldn't help but smile. He must do something. He closed his eyes for a moment, and smiled as he listened to Gabriela's sobs. He opened his eyes and started to laugh. The whole situation was hilarious. He needed to stop this wedding! Now!

A soft murmur of voices could be heard from the congregation, shocked by the bride's sobs and the Prince's laugh. Queen Marie, horrified, shot Henri a reproaching look; she could not believe his impropriety. The baroness, surprised, removed her black veil from her face. She could not believe what was happening.

Henri stood up and asked the archbishop to stop the ceremony. He then helped Gabriela to her feet and removed the _mantilla_ that covered her face.

Gabriela started pleading with him, babbling in Spanish—" _no, no por favor. No por favor, no te cases conmigo por favor; por favor no te cases conmigo. Por favor!_ Please do not marry me!" She pleaded over and over while looking over her shoulder at a nobleman in the crowd, a member of the Spanish delegation who was also looking at her and shedding tears; it seemed he was the man Gabriela loved.

Henri followed the direction of her stare and seeing the crying Spaniard realized what was happening. He interrupted her pleading.

"Madame, madame," Henri called, taking Gabriela's hands to calm her down.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said smiling, looking from the crying man to Gabriela. He kissed her on the cheeks and extended his hand towards the Spanish man, letting Gabriela know she was free to go to her love.

Henri had effectively stopped the wedding and the Spanish Princess fled the altar, running towards her lover, who lifted her and kissed her passionately in front of the whole congregation.

Madness ensued in the cathedral. King Carlos and Queen Isabella of Spain started to argue, blaming each other for their daughter's behavior.

Rodmilla and Marguerite embraced, crying tears of happiness in a pathetic demonstration of hope. Jacqueline, disgusted at it all, decided to find Laurent and tell him what she knew. This was finally her opportunity to talk to the captain. She glanced up at Laurent and saw he was eyeing the Prince and readying himself to follow him, so she ran out of the church in hopes of catching him outside.

Relieved, Henri removed his wedding mantle. He smiled at the happy Spanish couple. Then, he simply ran out of the church through a side door. Laurent followed him.

Henri was exhilarated; he didn't know where he was going but he knew one thing: he needed to find Danielle.

The King and Queen of Spain were still arguing. "Do you realize what just happened? This is embarrassing!" King Carlos screamed at his Queen, astonished.

"It was you who wanted this marriage! It's your fault!" Queen Isabella shouted at the Spanish King.

"It is yours!" King Carlos retorted.

King Francis and Queen Marie were flabbergasted. "And I thought I had problems!" King Francis said to Marie. They both shared a laugh, demurely covering their mouth with their hands to hide their amusement.

The Freedom to Search for Danielle

Henri ran euphorically through the church's courtyard. He could not believe he was free again. The treaty would have to be renegotiated; King Carlos could not enforce it since it was Gabriela who fled the altar. True, he had allowed it, but King Carlos would not be able to hold it against him, as it was he who was the most embarrassed.

Outside the church, seating in the box seat of the baroness' coach, Maurice was enjoying a few quiet moments while he waited, daydreaming of better days, thinking about how much life had changed at the manor. Today, he was the driver, the footman and anything else the baroness subjected him to. He relished these free few moments, as once the wedding was over he would have to attend the baroness and her daughters. He dozed for a few minutes before hearing the sound of someone running towards the carriage. He leapt from the seat and looked around expecting to see the baroness. To his surprise, he saw Prince Henri running by with a big smile on his face, seemingly propelled by a great force, showing the euphoria of a recently liberated prisoner.

Henri ran by the coach and smiled blindly at Maurice; then he stopped, and recognizing the baroness' servant he ran back to meet him. _Yes, this is the servant she rescued. He has to know something of Danielle's whereabouts,_ he thought elated.

"Where is she?" Henri asked with anxiety, breathless from running.

"The baroness?" Maurice asked confused, bowing to the Prince.

Henri shook his head impatiently. "No, Nic...Danielle," he corrected himself.

"But she has been sold, Sire." Maurice looked at the Prince, pained, his voice filled with sorrow.

Laurent arrived at that moment. Jacqueline had told him everything, so he already knew what Henri was just finding out. He saw the shock in Henri's face and braced himself for the Prince's reaction.

"SOLD?" Henri asked incredulously. "To whom?" His feeling of elation completely evaporated.

Jacqueline, who had run from the church following Laurent, joined him by the carriage just in time to hear the Prince's question. "Pierre Le Pieu, Your Highness," she responded breathlessly, looking at the Prince a little irritated. "Just after the masque," she said, trying not to sound accusatory.

Jacqueline's words fell on Henry's heart like a dagger. The thought of Danielle in Le Pieu's hands caused him the kind of agonizing pain that was more intense than anything he had ever experienced. ' _What have I done?'_

"Tell no one we have spoken," he said to Jacqueline and Maurice, "for all shall reveal itself in due course."

He needed to go rescue her, immediately. "Come Laurent, there is much to be done." He then turned around and ran towards the horses followed by the captain.

================00==================

 _Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review_


	8. Chapter 8 - Rodmilla's New Hope

Chapter 8 – Rodmilla's New Hope

On this most eventful day, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent felt as happy as she could have been in weeks. After witnessing the debacle inside the cathedral, punctuated by the sobs of the Spanish Princess and the Prince racing off, the baroness' hopes for an advantageous marriage were rising, courtesy of Princess Gabriela.

The wedding had been cancelled and the Prince had ran off to who knows where. _He probably ran back to Château de Hautefort, to hide away from the gossiping courtiers,_ the baroness imagined.

Embracing Marguerite, Rodmilla cried her joyful tears and exchanged glances with her friends Isabel and Celeste, reminding the two women that her daughter could still become princess once Prince Henri came back to his senses. After all, only a few days ago the Queen had invited her and Marguerite to tea in her gardens, a sign that she enjoyed the favors of Her Majesty.

The baroness was so happy that she left the church's front entrance with Marguerite and didn't even notice that Jacqueline had disappeared. Meanwhile, Jacqueline had run to the church's courtyard to look for Captain Laurent. The captain had run outside after the Prince, and Jacqueline found him as he stopped for a moment to give orders to the guards. Jacqueline hurried to him, and grabbing his attention for a minute she was able to tell him what had happened to Danielle before the captain ran to find Prince Henri. It was Laurent's job to guard the Prince at all times, and he was always busy running here and there with, for and after the Prince. He did love his job and the Henri appreciated him, but most of the time it was exhausting. Jacqueline then decided to follow Laurent and found him with the Prince, talking to Maurice, next to her family's carriage.

She was glad she had reached Laurent in time to tell Prince Henri about Monsieur Le Pieu. When the Prince heard the news about Danielle being sold he was devastated. Jacqueline was sure that the Prince loved Danielle and trusted that he would do the right thing. As Laurent and Henri ran to their horses, back to the castle and then to rescue Danielle, Jacqueline stayed talking to Maurice, so when the baroness and Marguerite walked out they found Jacqueline waiting for them by the carriage. Maurice was properly sitting in the box seat atop the carriage, ready to command the horses home to the manor.

"Well, I see you are ready to leave," Rodmilla said happily to Jacqueline.

Maurice had immediately leapt from his box and opened the door for the women.

"Yes, mother. It was too stuffy inside the church and I had to come out for air," Jacqueline surprised herself lying. _I'm lying to my mother for the first time in my life. I am not telling her that I spoke to Capt. Laurent and the Prince._

"Did you see the Prince leaving the church?"

"Yes, I was most surprised to see him. How was I to know he'd run out of the side door? He was supposed to be getting married." Jacqueline said, pretending to be surprised. Of course she had seen the Prince leaving the church. She had been inside the church when he called the wedding off, but as usual, her mother didn't even notice her. "The prince stopped to talk to some guards and asked for a horse. He then rode hastily out of here."

"Hmm. Interesting," Rodmilla savored the news. "Let's go now. There is much to discuss and prepare," she said getting into the carriage.

"What do you mean, mother?" Marguerite asked excitedly.

"Darling, the Prince cancelled the wedding and we need to prepare to make you Princess. As I told you before, nothing is final until you're dead, and even then I'm sure God negotiates."

"Yes, mother. You are right."

The carriage pulled out of the cathedral's courtyard and rattled through the roads towards the manor. Inside, the baroness and Marguerite chatted happily, plotting their next move.

Jacqueline kept quiet, thinking about Capt. Laurent and Prince Henri. She was worried, they had gone to rescue Danielle and she knew Le Pieu could be dangerous. _I hope they have enough guards with them,_ she thought _._ The Prince had said that everything would reveal itself in due course. Oh, if she could only be there when they got to Le Pieu's castle! _I hope that is not too late and that Danielle is well_.

"You are awfully quiet, Jacqueline," Marguerite's shrill voice interrupted Jacqueline's thoughts.

"I am tired, and I'm not feeling very well."

"Dear," the baroness scoffed, "this is not a day for feeling unwell. Be happy for your sister as she is closer than ever to become part of the Royal family."

Jacqueline smiled and nodded politely.

Minutes later they arrived at the manor and Louise and Paulette hurried to the door to receive them. They were not expecting them back at the manor so soon, but didn't ask any questions.

"Why is the baroness and her daughters back home this early? Had they not been invited to the Royal banquet?" Paulette asked Louise in a low voice.

"Well, it seems that either their invitation was revoked or something else happened for them to be back so soon. Maurice will tell us what happened." Louise whispered so the baroness wouldn't notice her inquiry.

"Maybe the banquet was too dull or didn't even take place?" Paulette suggested.

"Don't be silly, Paulette. A Royal wedding always has a banquet and it will never be dull." Louise dismissed Paulette's mindless comment and walked back to the kitchen.

"But Louise, think about it" Paulette insisted. "If their invitation was revoked they would be angry. Instead, they are in a good mood. Something odd is happening."

"No matter what, they must not have eaten and so they will be hungry. So, please hurry up and prepare their lunch before their mood changes." Louise lightly pushed Paulette towards the kitchen.

"Do you think we should tell her about the duke's visit?"

Louise looked shocked. "No Paulette, remember he said not to say anything. He will confront her when he gets Danielle back. God willing, he'll save our mistress from that scum!"

Not a minute had passed before Rodmilla's voice was heard. "Is lunch ready, Paulette?" the baroness called in a pleasant voice, getting ready to sit at the table. Louise found the baroness' good mood very suspicious; she wondered what might be the reason for such a favorable disposition.

"It will be served in a minute, m'lady." Paulette responded while bringing fruit and bread to the table.

Marguerite threw herself noisily on a chair. "Mother, I thought we would be dining at the palace and here we are."

"You'll have plenty of dinners at the palace, my dear," the baroness said laughing, patting Marguerite's hand. Jacqueline sat quietly and taking a piece of bread began to eat it.

Marguerite was suspicious of Jacqueline's silence. She probed. "I heard that the Prince talked to you, Jacqueline. What did he say?"

Jacqueline got anxious. _Did Marguerite see me talking to the Prince? Did someone tell her? There were many courtiers in the courtyard so someone may have mentioned something to Marguerite._

"Well, I can't be sure." Jacqueline was nervous under the inquisitive eyes of Marguerite. She feigned a smile. "It all happened so quickly. But I think what he said was... _'It serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your...sister'_."

Marguerite and Rodmilla giggled. "Well, very good. Perhaps we should just let him fret about it for a few days," Rodmilla commented, satisfied.

Jacqueline gave them a faint smile but didn't answer. She didn't want her words to betray her true feelings, or her knowledge of ' _the sister'_ whom the Prince was after this very moment. She had only one concern— Danielle. ' _Would Prince Henri and Capt. Laurent arrive on time to rescue her before Le Pieu hurts her? Will the Prince be able to take her to Hautefort? Would the King allow it_?'

Jacqueline now knew that Danielle and Henri loved each other and hoped they could find each other again. She remembered the look in the Prince's eyes when Danielle appeared at the masque; the way they looked and smiled at each other. It was the vision of pure love until her mother destroyed that vision.

Capt. Laurent had told her that the Prince regretted his actions at the masque and had spoken with the King. In fact, Henri didn't make a secret about his feelings for Danielle to anybody who cared to listen.

This morning, Jacqueline had seen first hand the Prince's devastation upon knowing Danielle's fate, and Jacqueline wondered why he had accepted the engagement to Princess Gabriela. _He almost got married, for God's sake! He could have saved himself a lot of headaches and Danielle a great deal of pain,_ she thought. _I just hope it is not too late_.

"You should be happy for your sister." The baroness's voice interrupted Jacqueline's thoughts.

"Yes Mother. I am happy." But Jacqueline was thinking more about being happy for her stepsister, Danielle.

 **Danielle's Hell**

Danielle's servant room at Le Pieu's was filthy and scary, it was more like a prison cell than a servant's room. The tall door with its barred hole scarcely allowed any light in. The lack of windows and ventilation made the room dark and damp; it smelled like rotten food and was bug infested. She could hear the sound of mice running surreptitiously in the dark. Yet Danielle had a sense of security here; here she could hide away from Le Pieu's lascivious eyes. When she was not in this room, she was serving Le Pieu's in his private studio or working with the servants in the kitchen or cleaning armory at the castle's foundry. She hated being in his presence; he was constantly touching her hair and her face in a way that repulsed her.

Danielle was scared, but most days she was mostly sad. Day after day she wondered why her stepmother hated her so. She would not bestow this fate even to an enemy, but then again, she had never felt enmity towards anyone so she wouldn't know how one feels towards an enemy. What had she done so gravely to deserve this punishment? Granted, she had disobeyed her stepmother by going to the masque, but this punishment was greater than her offense. All she wanted was for the baroness, or someone to love her as family, to be there for her the way her father had been. Yes, Louise, Paulette and Maurice were there for her, but they always treated her ' _the Mistress_ ,' as if she were above their station. The longing for love and family made her sad. _I can't allow myself to become gloomy,_ she told herself, _I need all my strength to endure this situation and plan an escape, or Le Pieu will destroy me_.

Yet, the long hours of heavy work and the meager food had taken a toll on her body. She felt weak and unwell, but her spirit was not broken. She was physically and emotionally spent, the irons on her wrists and ankles were heavy and were digging into her delicate skin, leaving marks that would become scars.

Earlier today, Le Pieu had removed the irons from her wrists so she could clean the inside of all of the fireplaces in the castle. However, he placed heavier irons on her ankles to prevent her from escaping again. And these were digging into her flesh because her ankles were so slender that the irons sat on the tops of her feet, hurting her. After cleaning the last fireplace, she was to polish Le Pieu's newly minted swords and bring them to his library on the second floor of the fortified tower keep.

"Enter," Le Pieu called from inside the library. Danielle tottered with difficulty into the stuffy room carrying a bundle of swords she had just finished cleaning, her face and hands smudged with cinder, oil and dirt.

The heavy irons on her ankles cut off her circulation and felt like fire on a sweltering day like this one. Danielle placed the swords on the table in front of Le Pieu and proceeded to arrange them.

"I do hate to see you in irons," Le Pieu said. "I would remove them if you'd promise not to run away again."

"I have no reason to stay," Danielle said. No matter how many times he stopped her, she would try to escape again.

Le Pieu leered at her. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one," Danielle replied, disgusted. "Least of all you."

Le Pieu walked around, coming behind her, uncomfortably close. "I do wish you would reconsider my offer," he whispered in her ear, lustily lifting a lock of hair off her back and bringing it to his face, delighting in its smell and texture.

"I would rather rot." Danielle recoiled.

Le Pieu smiled confidently. He trusted that his perseverance will wear Danielle out, and at the end, he will convince her to lie with him. In fact, today could probably be the day he would make her his. He approached her from behind and whispered in her ear: "I had a horse like you once. Magnificent creature, stubborn like you, willful... to a fault. It too needed to be…broken."

Danielle shuddered at the analogy. She was putting up a courageous front, but she was scared. She knew Le Pieu was physically stronger and could force himself upon her. It was just a matter of time. She tried to hide her hands so he couldn't see she was trembling. She needed to get out of here, soon.

"You will maintain your distance, sir," she tried for her voice not to quiver.

"Oh, you didn't say please," Le Pieu said flirtatiously, slipping his arms around her.

Danielle turned quickly, swiftly grabbing a dagger from Le Piue's belt, and placing the tip of the dagger to his chin. "Please."

"I could hang you for this," Le Pieu threatened.

"Not if you are dead," she said, resolved.

The exchanged seemed to incite Le Pieu. "I do love your spirit," he said grabbing her and trying to kiss her.

Danielle made a quick move and slashed his face with the dagger, taking Le Pieu by surprise, as he could not imagine her to be so skillful.

"Aagh!" he cried in pain, covering his injured face with his hand.

Danielle turned around quickly and grabbed one of the large swords from the table. She brandished the sword at him, forcing him back into a chair. "My father was an expert swordsman, Monsieur. He taught me well. Now hand me that key, or I swear on his grave I will slit you... from navel to nose," she said while tracing a line with the sword menacingly down his body.

Le Pieu looked at her, amazed. He was an experienced soldier and despite the pain from his slashed face, he could easily overpower Danielle. He could take the sword from her; he could beat her, force her to please him. Instead, taken by Danielle's determination, he decided to let her go. Her spirit is what attracted him and he rather remembered her as a spirited woman than reduce her to servitude. Maybe he could seduce her at a later time.

He took the irons key and offered to Danielle. "Your freedom...my lady."

=============00==============

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Chase

Chapter 9 - The Chase _(mostly from the movie, but some added scenes)_

Henri felt simultaneously enraged and anxious. While he prayed and hoped that nothing terrible had happened to Danielle, fear and guilt harbored in his heart. Upon hearing that Danielle had been sold, he set up to depart immediately. He didn't bother to change for the ride, he was still wearing his red wedding doublet embroidered in gold, the thick dangling gold chain with rubies, tan colored breeches and tall black boots. He briefly stopped by the castle and ran to his chambers only to pick up a light cloak and Danielle's precious slipper from the box he kept hidden in his armoire. Then he asked Capt. Laurent to get the best and fastest horses and they left promptly with the Prince's personal guard.

The prince's hasty leave intrigued Colonel Jacques Brissac, who knew that wherever the prince was headed to, his personal guard was insufficient. He thought about informing the King, but then decided there was no time to waste: he gathered ten men from the King's Royal Guard and followed the prince at a short distance. It was important to protect the Dauphin –the King would appreciate it.

Henri rode fervently down the country road towards Beynac. The wind was blowing his hair and the grim expression in his face gave him the look of a possessed man. His mind was fixed on one thing—getting Danielle away from Le Pieu. Thoughts began to rise in his mind. _Why didn't I find out she had been sold until now?_ he asked himself. _I should have figured out that something grave had occurred when she didn't respond to my messages. Instead, I thought only about my wounded ego, judging her lack of response as resentment and abandonment. How stupid!_ _I knew Danielle was incapable of resentment; she did not even show resentment towards her stepmother._

The thought of Danielle in Le Pieu's arms made him press his horse into a furious gallop, while Laurent and the guardsmen tried to keep up. He was keeping a tight tension on the reins and his eyes were strained by the cloud of dust rising from the horse's hooves, but he continued. In his madness, Henri was charging way ahead of his guard, forcing Laurent to push his horse as well.

"Great!"Laurent mumbled as his speed left the prince's guard behind in his own dust, hoping they would keep up themselves. "All I need is for Henri to get himself killed in this mad gallop and for the King to blame me for not protecting his precious son. His craziness is becoming unmanageable!"

Laurent kept lamenting his fate, as there had not been a restful day for him since becoming the captain of His Highness' personal guard. Just in the last four weeks Henri had escaped from the palace twice, and twice he had been chased and caught by Laurent with the help of the King's Royal Guard. He had been hit with apples by a peasant and thrown off his horse, attacked by Gypsies, punished by his father, left at the altar by a crying princess, and on and on. ' _Seriously,_ _I hope that_ _now that he knows what he wants, he rescues the girl, marries her and settles down. I really hope this is not another fairy tale and he manages to convince the King, otherwise my life will continue like this until the end, I suppose.'_ Laurent just rolled his eyes as he sped ahead to catch up with the prince.

 **Château de Beynac**

Just minutes before 1pm, Henri was finally able to catch sight of the formidable Château de Beynac sitting high on a rocky promontory 200 meters above the Dordogne River, its towers rising above the mid-day mist. He had managed to cover the distance from Hautefort to Beynac in less than two hours. Laurent had just caught up with him followed by the prince's guards.

The group thundered through the unguarded back entrance of the Château de Beynac. Few of Le Pieu's men were standing by the outbuildings and some servants were busy at work carrying supplies and tending to hunting dogs. A small number of soldiers guarded the battlements. At the sight of the Royal banner Le Pieu's men stepped aside and let Henri and his men into the courtyard.

Few minutes later they heard the galloping sound of hooves approaching announcing the arrival of Col. Brissac with twenty men from the Royal Guard. Henri hoped that these guards were not sent by the King, as he had left without his permission and his father always sent the Royal Guard after him every time he disappeared. But Brissac explained he was bringing the guards as reinforcement to protect him; the King didn't know about this particular expedition.

"Very well," Henri said to the colonel. "In that case you should spread the men into strategic positions and surround the castle in case we need to fight Le Pieu's soldiers."

"May I ask what mission brings Your Highness here?" Brissac ventured.

"All you need to know is we are rescuing a lady who was illegally sold."

"Is this lady from...?

"Don't ask any more questions, Brissac. Just do what I said and spread the men around the castle. We'll have time to talk later." Henri was getting impatient.

Brissac was not sure what exactly had brought the Dauphin here, but he knew he should just follow orders without questioning the prince, so he started positioning the men in strategic points around the outer walls of the château.

From his position outside, Brissac looked up, swiftly scanning the battlements for hidden soldiers, and ordered the archers of the Royal Guard to prepare to defend the prince from a possible attack. Le Pieu's men had no idea why the prince was here with his guard, but they did not attack. Le Pieu's men held the utmost respect for the royals, especially since Le Pieu had been the Court's armorer for many years and owed his fortune to the King.

Meanwhile, Henri and Laurent crossed into the central courtyard and examined all the entrances to the main castle and surrounding buildings. The courtyard was deserted, but they saw a young woman coming out of the keep on the far side of the courtyard. They quickly stopped the horses and as they dismounted Henri realized it was _her,_ Danielle! At first he couldn't make her face, but then he saw her clearly. She was walking slowly through the courtyard, her eyes fixed on the ground, looking disheveled and tired, with a strange smile on her face. Henri's heart began to race. He gave the reins to Laurent and ran towards her.

When Danielle stepped out of the keep, she looked behind her in disbelief and said a silent thank you prayer. She marveled at the fact that Le Pieu had allowed her to leave even after she had challenged him. He could have easily killed her. She wondered why he didn't; maybe he didn't think it was worth it. In any event, she was happy it was over, and was proud of having survived this ordeal. Taking a deep breath she walked into the courtyard with a grin on her face, thinking of what to do next. She hadn't had time to think of life beyond servitude. She knew she couldn't return to the manor, she had no money and no wealthy friends. But she did have Gustave, Louise, Paulette and Maurice. She took a moment to breathe. Free at last! Now that she was free, she would not allow herself to be afraid; she would consider all the possibilities and would trust her ability to survive.

Her joy was short lived, for when she lifted her eyes she saw the prince running towards her. Henri! He was the last person she expected to see in this place. Her steps faltered and her smiled faded. _'Am I dreaming?'_

She had dreamed so much about seeing him again! But now that he was here she was scared, and confused. ' _Why is he here?'_ Just the sight of him made her knees weak and her whole body shake.

It had been a while since their last, ill-fated encounter. As Henri approached, conflicting emotions competed to take hold of her—love, sadness, desire, fear, longing. She was apprehensive. ' _He rejected me before, what does he want from me now? How did he find out I was here?'_

She looked down for a moment, embarrassed by her disheveled appearance. She felt so filthy and dreadful, her hands were soiled, her hair dirty and her dingy dress had a musty smell that made her uncomfortable. Instinctively, she ran a hand through her messy hair and attempted to straighten her dress. Her mind was telling her to get away from him, but her heart wouldn't let her run away as she wanted to.

Henri stopped a few feet from her, taking in her appearance, concern showing in his face. They were both overwhelmed —Henri by the desire to embrace her, Danielle by the desire to throw herself in his arms. But they did not move. They stood facing each other in the courtyard, neither speaking nor moving, their eyes locked as if trying to see into each other's souls, conscious of their respective mistakes, not daring to ask any questions.

Henri took a deep breath. There was so much he wanted to say... yet he could not articulate a word. After what it seemed to him an eternity, he just nervously said, "Hello."

"Hello." Danielle replied, a knot in her throat.

Seeing her so undone made Henri feel guilty. He understood at once the consequences of his actions—his love had lifted her from an imposed servitude and his rejection had thrown her into the arms of Le Pieu. He could feel Danielle's despair. She looked so tired, so vulnerable! ' _What have I done?! And what had Le Pieu done to her_? _'_ His mind began to race but before it could go too far Danielle spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was not harsh, but it wasn't friendly either. The last few weeks flashed through her mind – she had endured servitude, humiliation and abuse at Le Pieu. She had spent sleepless nights afraid of being raped, had suffered physical pain and the heartache of knowing she was there for loving him and for his rejection. The emotional pain had been unbearable.

"I... uh... I came to rescue you." He knew that sounded ridiculous the minute he said it, but he didn't know what else to say. He felt embarrassed to offer her such a poor and late relief after she had already rescued herself.

Danielle shot him a sarcastic look."Rescue me? A commoner?" She turned away and walked past him. She couldn't quite understand. _'Has he come to further humiliate me?_

"Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness." Henri spoke hastily as he followed her through the courtyard. "I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust."

Danielle kept walking away from him and towards the stonewall at the far end of the courtyard. Her walk was tired, made difficult by the shooting pain stemming from her swollen ankles, bruised and blistered by the irons.

He followed her. "Please, Danielle!" he begged.

She swiftly turned her head and looked at him. Her heart jumped. _How does he know my real name?_ "Say it again," She asked gently, hoping to hear him say her name again.

"I'm sorry." Henri spoke humbly. He was willing to apologize as many times as necessary to obtain her forgiveness.

A faint smile appeared in Danielle's face. She shook her head. He had misunderstood.

"No, the part where you said my name."

' _There is hope_ ,' Henri sighed in relief, his thoughts betrayed through his smile.

"Danielle!" He said enthusiastically, practically singing her name.

Danielle closed her eyes, sighing, briefly allowing herself this moment of joy. It had been her dream to hear him say her name.

He walked closer to her, pulling her glass slipper from the back of his doublet, holding it as if it were a precious item.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this... rather remarkable shoe."

"Where did you find that?" She asked, surprised to see the glass slipper she had lost.

He came closer. He just wanted to be close to her, this shoe being the excuse that will link them again. He was so close she could feel his breath, the intensity of his gray eyes warming her soul.

"You are my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost you."

Danielle didn't know what to say. He was dangerously close, one more step and she would throw herself in his arms. ' _I can't do this again'_ she thought as she made an effort and managed to look down and walk away from him. Oh, it was so hard to walk away, because despite the pain that he had caused her, she still loved him. But she knew this was her chance to unburden herself and finally tell him who she was. She must reveal why she had deceived him, and then they could go on with their separate lives.

"It belongs to a peasant, Your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life." Her voice was soft, and she spoke in an apologetic tone, lowering her head and avoiding his eyes, as she knew that if she looked at him she would cry. Then, she sat down on the low stonewall, her eyes fixed on the dusty ground.

Henri approached her. "Yes, I know. And the name is Henri, if you don't mind," he said gently, standing in front of her.

She lifted her head and looked at him, trying to smile so she wouldn't cry, but the pain in her eyes betrayed her. She wouldn't dare call him by his Christian name again; she remembered his anger at the masque. She wouldn't repeat that mistake. _Why has he come here to make it harder for me to move on?_ _This is worse than the teasing from my stepmother._

"It has been a while since you and I saw each other," she said low-voiced. "Why did you come now, ' _to rescue me'_ as you said? I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you Danielle, I... I love you. All I want is to be with you," he said softly, looking directly at her.

Danielle remained silent, keeping her head down. ' _Just breath_ ,' she reminded herself.

Henri got closer. "I know you have reasons to doubt it, but I do love you!" An expression of sadness crossed his face. "I know I hurt you and I am sorry. I was...confused, but I love you and I want to be with you. I want you more than I want anything in my life!" The words almost choked him. "I have longed for you and cried for you and defied the King for you. And I hate that you… you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Danielle lifted her head, but didn't say anything. She had tried to speak with him at the masque, but her stepmother managed to sabotage her. She regretted not telling him the truth sooner, at the ruins. But it was not for lack of trust; it was fear. Fear to hurt him, and fear to be hurt by his rejection. At the end, her fears proved valid –he rejected her.

"You should have trusted me," Henri continued, coming even closer, looking directly into her beautiful green eyes, getting lost in them. "I know that I betrayed your trust, and I am begging your forgiveness. I was upset because you lied to me and... well, it doesn't matter now. Would you take me back, Danielle?"

"I never had you in the first place," she whispered. "That was an illusion. You thought I was a different person."

"No, you are the same person I thought you were; beautiful, smart, fascinating. I just... I didn't know your real name, or your station," he smiled softly, still playing with the slipper in his hands.

"I am not a _comtesse_."

"I knew that you were my match almost since the first time I laid eyes on you in the courtyard. I didn't fall in love with you because of a title, Danielle. The title just made it acceptable for me to bring you to my parents," he said with conviction.

"You rejected me when you learned I was a servant."

"No, Danielle. I reacted to your lie. I discovered who you were in front of the whole Court! I know I overreacted, I didn't give you a chance to tell me the truth and I am sorry for that."

"We belong to different worlds, Sire."

"Henri," he reminded her, but Danielle still could not bring herself to use his name.

"You are a prince, the Crown Prince! I am a commoner who had never been to Court before the masque. I have been forced to work as a servant since my father died; I believed it was my duty to my stepmother. I even believed that someday she would love me, and she would allow me to join the Court as her daughter. I was mistaken. I became a servant and that is who I am now. Three weeks ago you rejected me and then I was sold, practically as a slave. I was even wearing irons." Danielle lowered her head, ashamed. "But I am not a victim," she raised her head proudly. "I won't let you or anyone make me into one."

Henri didn't know what to say. Here was the only woman who made him feel completely alive, who excited him physically and intellectually, who argued with him and treated him as a man and not just as the heir to the Crown. He was offering her love, comfort, safety, riches, a life any woman in his kingdom would desire, but still he was about to lose her. For a moment his mind was conflicted, his arrogance rising; he pushed it back. He mulled solutions over in his mind. He wanted to tell her that he had been confused, that he was ashamed of his actions, but he realized that words were not enough. He needed to convince her with actions. How could he bring her back to him? He knew she didn't trust him. He grew desperate.

He stood in front of her, holding the slipper; his eyes low. He needed to do something right now, right here, or he would risk losing her forever.

He dropped to his knee. Placing the slipper on the ground he took Danielle's hands. Danielle lifted her head, surprised. _What is he doing?_ Her heart was beating wildly as she let him hold her hands and relaxed into his gentle grip.

"I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love," he said looking intently into her eyes. "But I…" –he whispered, slowly lifting Danielle's foot and removing her peasant shoe replaced it with her glass slipper— "would feel like a King, if you, Danielle de Barbarac...would be my wife."

Danielle tried to contain her emotions, following his eyes and then his hands as he slid the glass slipper onto her foot. She could not hold her feelings any longer and finally burst into tears, covering her face with her dirty hands.

She had been in love with him since the day they visited the monastery, but for the first time she felt completely vulnerable and she was not ashamed of showing it. He had shown his heart, and she would show hers. After a moment her sobs subsided and she started to giggle. She lifted her face to him, her giggles becoming a happy laughter, and then she reached out and threw herself into his arms.

Delighted, Henri swept her off her feet and began to spin her around excitedly, kissing her over and over. This show of desire and respect won her heart, and she opened up to him. When he returned her to the ground, he held her tight, cupping her face in his hands for a long, deep kiss. Danielle threw her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

Now that they had overcome all that kept them apart and chosen each other, they felt they could conquer the world. Overwhelmed, they both started to cry, and then laughed, and cried again, caressing each other's faces.

Danielle sighed. Of course she would like to be his wife, although she did not think it was possible. But for now, she allowed herself to dream of the possibility.

"Is that a yes? I thought I had lost you! Henri sighed, relieved, kissing her eyelids, drying her tears with his hands. "Please don't cry, my love. Please," he whispered closing his eyes, pressing his lips on her forehead. His voice was broken with emotion. "I love you, Danielle."

"And I you." She took in a long deep breath and released a sigh.

They stopped talking and embraced quietly, happy to be in each other's arms.

Watching the scene from his library window, Le Pieu prepared himself for the explanations he would have to offer the prince. He knew this would happen sooner or later. He witnessed the encounter at the masque and was painfully aware of how the prince felt about Danielle. He knew that it was only a matter of time until the prince came looking for the young servant, but he didn't think that it would happen so soon. If the prince's wedding had taken place early this morning, he couldn't fathom what the prince was doing here today. _Is Prince Henri making Danielle his mistress on the same day of his wedding?_ _Couldn't he wait? That wily prince!_ Le Pieu was not pleased.

Nevertheless, Le Pieu didn't want the prince to find Danielle a prisoner in his castle, wearing irons. That's one of the reasons he let her go. He knew it was better for the prince not to find her here. What he must do is try to recover the money he had paid for her. ' _Bad business this transaction with the baroness_ ,' he said to himself. What he could not understand is why the prince was so taken with this little servant...there most be better looking ladies at the palace in Hautefort. Why Danielle?

Also observing the couple from afar was Laurent, who watched the scene from the outbuildings at the end of the courtyard, smiling and shaking his head. ' _It seems that my prince has succeeded at convincing the girl. Let's just hope he convinces the King to accept her as well,'_ he said to himself. Aloud he said. _"_ Perhaps my miserable days of running after him are over."

===================00====================

Danielle and Henri embraced in silence for several minutes, but suddenly Danielle tensed in Henri's arms. An unsettling thought entered her mind. ' _I cannot go back to the manor and I could not possibly go with Henri to the castle dressed like this. Where could I go?'_

As if reading her thoughts Henri asked, "Would you come with me?"

"To the castle? I don't know…I mean, I can't. I already risked everything by going to the masque. I can't go to the castle again…not after what happened."

He took her hands. "I am so sorry, Danielle. It broke my heart to see you crying that day. I was so happy to see you there, looking like an angle! And then I just thought about me. I hadn't known what your true life was like. Leonardo told me all it took and what you had gone through to be there. In the moment you were exposed, I let my anger blind me and now here I am again, thinking only of my joy and nothing more."

"I have no place to go. I have nothing. But I cannot possibly go with you to the castle. Look at me, I am dirty and my clothes are filthy. I'll be rejected by your parents and by the Court."

"Well, all I need is for you to say yes," he said embracing her. "The rest is my battle."

"Our battle. If we are to be together it will be our battle," she corrected him, loosening the embrace and looking into his eyes. "Henri, I've suffered many humiliations since my father died. I am not looking forward to another one, not from your parents, who are powerful monarchs."

"You have nothing to fear. I won't allow anyone to mistreat you or humiliate you, I promise. You have my love and protection."

"Yet, you were the one who hurt me the most," she said in a whisper.

He pulled her closer. "I know, and I am sorry. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I didn't mean what I said at the masque; I was …hurt, and angry. I had opened myself up to you, given you my heart. I felt betrayed," he said, softly stroking her hair, caressing her face. "Still, I didn't have the right to hurt you they way I did." He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," she said gently. "I also ask your forgiveness for lying to you. It was not my intention to deceive you. I did it to rescue a dear friend, and then I was just trying to protect myself."

"I know. You are forgiven, Danielle. Always." He hold her tight for a moment, and then broke the embrace, concerned. "You were trying to protect yourself? From what?"

"From the King; he could have sent me to the stocks for pretending to be a courtier. When I went to Hautefort to rescue Maurice I didn't expect to speak with you or with anyone of the Court. When you approached me and asked my name I was terrified of being found out. I gave you my mother's name because I didn't think I would ever see you again. When you asked me to accompany you to the monastery I was trying to figure out when or how to confess the truth. I was afraid to tell you…. for fear you would think I was playing with you. Also, I was afraid of you. When I arrived at the masque, I tried to tell you that..."

Henri interrupted her. "You were afraid of me?"

"Not of you, but of your station; and your anger…and of myself." She smiled shyly, and relaxed, still in his arms. Her eyes grew distant thinking fondly about that day, the day of the monastery. She knew that he had also fallen for her the same day, right there at the Gypsy camp. "I know I hurt you, Henri," she continued. "You were embarrassed at the masque, and I understand your anger. I am not upset with you."

"Then come with me to Hautefort. I'll have the servants prepare a bath and new clothes for you to meet my parents."

She didn't answer. She pushed herself from him and tried to walk away, but he took her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Danielle, I am not afraid to confront the King; I am willing to move earth and sky for us. I don't think we met by chance; I think God put us on each other's path for a reason. We belong together; we should honor our love because it is... special. Our love has withstood the trickeries of the baroness, defied all social conventions, and it has survived our own stupid mistakes and betrayals. I am convinced that our union will serve a higher purpose." Henri smiled remembering how elusive Danielle had been when he met her. "You see, we are meant to be together, madame, even when you kept running away from me when you pretended to be a comtesse. Even when you disappeared from my life, you were always present not only in my dreams but in my heart. Now that we are together and we have forgiven each other, nothing should stand between us. I won't let you go."

"The King will never allow you to marry me."

"He will. He would have to. I know I am supposed to fulfill the needs of the country, place the needs of the Crown before my own. But I can't do it, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I love you, you inspired me and I am convinced that together we could change the world. You are the best woman for me and for France if I am to be King."

"What are you saying?"

"I am asking you again to marry me. I love you Danielle. Please, give me a chance to prove it to you."

Danielle escaped Henri's arms and walked few steps. Despite the warm weather she felt a chill and wrapped her arms around her body.

"You haven't thought about this. I mean... you don't know anything about me, we barely know each other. It would never work."

"I have thought about it and dream about it, and I am certain I want to marry you." Henri approached her and embraced her again, whispering in her ear: "I know everything I need to know about you: you are kind, and beautiful, and passionate." As Danielle slowly walked away again, Henri continued in a lighter tone. "Sinhore Da Vinci recently remind me that you were my match, and the old man is never wrong, you know?"

Danielle turned to face him. "Oh Henri, I am afraid the Court would condemn me. It would look like a sham. I was exposed as a servant in front of everyone, in front of your parents. I would feel so inadequate trying to meet the Court's expectations...The courtiers, they will make fun of me. Besides, there has been no courtship, nothing formal, like you would a woman of your station, even if I am not one. I not only want your love but also your respect."

"I love you and respect you, Danielle. Why are you coming up with more reasons to be away from me?"

She walked back to him and reached out to touch his face, tenderly tracing the line of his mouth. He held her hand over his lips and kissed it, each finger at a time. "I cannot go back to the manor, to my father's estate. Neither can I go with you to Court, Henri. I am not a courtier," she said looking at the ground.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "No, you are not. You will be my princess, if you have me as your prince."

She smiled. "I love you Henri, but I want a life without lies, betrayals or wrong expectations."

"I won't let you go. You just said you couldn't go back to the manor. Where would you go?"

"I don't know. I could stay with my friend Gustave. He has a studio close to the manor. I also have an uncle, my father's half brother. I don't know where he is now but I could try to find him. Perhaps you could help me find him."

"The duke?"

"How do you know he is a duke? Do you know him?"

"Signore da Vinci told me you had an uncle who was a duke."

Danielle marveled at Leonardo's ability to find things out. "For two years after my father's death he came to visit me frequently, but I haven't seen him in a long time. He went to live in Italy years ago, and then he went to war. I don't think he is aware that I am no longer the mistress of the manor, but a servant. I think I was ten or eleven years old the last time I saw him. If you help me find him, I could go live with him."

"In Italy?"

"No. He has an estate in Montpensier. I think it is about a day's ride from Hautefort?"

Henri turned away, frustrated; then heaved a deep sigh. He considered the issue for a moment.

"We will find your uncle, Danielle, but you must come with me to Hautefort. If we are to marry, you must be living at the castle and learn the royal protocols and the rules we live by. And you need to be presented at Court, receive the blessing of my parents and choose your ladies. As my future wife, you will also need a personal guard or two, for your safety. I don't want to lose you again," he said with determination.

"I don't know if we could marry Henri, but you won't loose me, unless you wish it."

"I don't wish it. I never will."

"That is good," she smiled happily.

"Then, are you going to marry me?"

"If the King consents."

"I will convince my father. One way or another he will consent. I know I can count on my mother."

"And your sister, Marguerite? That's one more person that I have to meet and prove I am worthy of you?"

Henri didn't answer. He took her hands and lifted them to his lips, kissing it gallantly. "I promise I will do my best to make you happy."

The sound of horses neighing impatiently came from the side of the outbuilding where Laurent still held them. The high-pitched sound alerted them they needed to leave.

They walked together hand in hand towards Laurent who was arranging the saddle of Henri's horse.

"You know, I was captivated by you the minute I saw you in the courtyard. I found it fascinating the way you dared to challenge me. No woman in this land had ever talked to me like that," he laughed recalling the scene at the courtyard of Hautefort. "That is why I couldn't understand why you didn't confront your stepmother at the masque," Henri wondered.

"I thought about it for a moment, but I couldn't do it. I've never been able to defy her, she is the only mother I've ever known." Danielle sighed. "I guess I had always hoped she would love me one day. I know now that is not possible. At the masque I looked at you for strength, but there was such contempt in your eyes..."

"I shall forever regret it. Is that why you never responded to my messages?"

"Messages? What messages?"

"Danielle, when I realized what I've done I knew that we needed to talk, that I needed to hear your reasons. The following day I went to see Leonardo and he told me what your stepmother had done to you. I went to the manor looking for you. When I couldn't find you there I sent you several messages to meet me at Amboise."

"I didn't receive them. I would have met you, even if I were hurt. I was sold the morning after the masque; I had no way of receiving messages."

"I waited anxiously for your answer, day after day. Even today, right before the wedding, I had a slight hope to hear from you so that I could hold on to something to confront my father and King Carlos. Instead, I found myself in front of the altar, about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

"You were getting married today? To the Spanish princess?"

"Yes, I was. Luckily for us she cried out for her life all the way to the altar. It was incredibly bizarre. She was coming up the aisle and she was sobbing so loudly... she sounded like a dying creature. She really didn't want to get married to me and neither I to her. So I was able to stop the wedding."

Danielle felt very uncomfortable. He had been ready to get married to another, a princess, someone like him. This could happen again! She couldn't help thinking that if Gabriela hadn't cried out Henri would have married her. Unconsciously, her guard went up, and Henri noticed.

"Danielle, I was doing my duty. I had no choice. The marriage was part of an old treaty with Spain that my father didn't renegotiate. I don't love her; I don't even know her! For us royals and for many nobles marriage and love rarely go together."

She knew that. "I see." She said drily.

Henri felt lost. He was thinking that he could have been firmer and confronted his father with more conviction. Instead, he almost failed her, again. The reality was that he thought he had lost Danielle, so it didn't matter who he married.

"I am sorry Danielle, I thought you didn't want to hear from me."

"You said you love me, but you readily gave up."

"No, Danielle, I searched for you every day. But when I couldn't find you, I was convinced that you had run away as you usually do." He smiled at her. "Sometimes, I have this feeling that you are like water, always slipping through my fingers. It drives me crazy. I fear you'll disappear again."

"I won't."

"Even if I behave as the arrogant bastard you said I was?" he laughed at her.

"I never said that," she protested.

"Not to my face," he teased, "but that's what you thought when we met in the courtyard!"

They shared a laugh remembering that fateful day.

"Danielle, however hard the truth might be, please promise me that we will always be truthful to each other. I swear I'll listen," he said, kissing her softly.

"I promise," she said, lifting her hand and caressing his cheek. "I didn't deceive you to make you fall in love with me. It never crossed my mind that I could see you again, much less that we could fall in love."

"I know," he chuckled. "Obviously God had other plans."

He pressed his hands over hers and turned to kiss her. Both stood together pressed in a light embrace. As the moment lingered Danielle began to feel pain from the bruises circling her wrists and ankles. She moaned a bit and began to shake. The prince took notice. He turned to Laurent and called for the captain to go and gather the guard and saddle a horse for Danielle. They needed to return to the castle. Danielle needed care.

===========00===========

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts_


	10. Chapter 10 - Freedom

Chapter 10- Freedom

Henri was holding Danielle, waiting for Laurent to gather the guard and return to the courtyard with a saddled horse for Danielle's ride to Hautefort. When he saw Laurent returning with the horse, he took Danielle's hand and together they headed towards the captain, but suddenly her step faltered. Concerned, Henri held her in his arms, but she seemed to faint, sinking deep into his chest, overwhelmed by the fatigue. Henri tightened his hold and noted that she looked even paler than before.

Danielle was feeling weak and unwell. Little drops of sweat clung to her forehead and she felt the moisture running down her neck, soaking the cotton shift under her bodice. Even though it was a very warm day and she was sweating, she shivered as an unpleasant feeling of coldness ran through her body.

"You are unwell, my love," Henri said, solicitous. He felt her neck and forehead. She was too warm. He had heard about this sort of feverishness and had seen it after his father's men returned from skirmishes in the field. But he had no experience with women, let alone one he loved.

He turned his head in Laurent's direction and spoke loudly. "Hurry with that horse."

Danielle leaned on Henri and spoke in a weak voice. "I'm just tired, and a little dizzy. Can I just seat for a minute? I have not eaten much in two days and my ankles and wrists are swollen; they ache from the irons. I think the time here at Le Pieu's is catching up with me, especially after all this excitement." She smiled weakly at Henri.

"Why did he have you in irons?" Henri silently considered his question. _I've been so worried about my feelings, I haven't even thought of anything else._

He lightened his grip, managing a more delicate hold on Danielle while trying to ensure she was supported. He was angry at Le Pieu and at the situation. He needed to find out exactly what had happened.

"I tried to escape when I got here," Danielle said in a casual tone, shrugging her shoulders to downplay her predicament and how much it had affected her.

Laurent came to join the prince and Danielle, bringing a horse for her.

"Come. Let's get going now. Can you ride? Laurent has prepared a horse for you."

"Yes, I can ride. My father taught me how to ride his horse, and also how to use a sword," she said proudly with a slight smile. She was very tired, her legs could barely sustain her, but she made an effort to hide her weakness. She wanted to show strength so Henri would not worry.

Henri and Laurent began to help her onto the saddle.

"We need to get you out of here and back to my home to be attended by a physician."

As she began to place her foot in the stir-up she turned to speak to Henri. "Your home? I cannot possibly… "

But before she could finish her sentence she became light headed and fainted. She fell backwards and Laurent caught her before she hit the ground.

"Danielle!" Henri lunged to her side and lowered himself while Laurent laid her in the prince's lap.

"Danielle, Danielle please wake up," Henri stroked her face, silently praying, ' _please God, I cannot lose her now_.'

"Laurent, go get Brissac and come back quickly!"

Laurent rushed to get Colonel Brissac and returned immediately followed by the Colonel and two guards.

"Laurent, help me," Henri called. " We need to leave this place before it gets dark. She is very weak. She may...she may die! Oh no! What am I saying?"

Laurent and Brissac exchanged a baffled look. The prince was being melodramatic. They had never seen him so over-emotional.

Colonel Brissac dared not say anything aloud, but he thought the prince was _lovesick._ He kneeled next to Henri and took Danielle's pulse. "She will be fine, Your Highness."

The colonel looked at Danielle. He had not attended the masque, so this was the first time he had seen her. ' _So this is the famous girl of the masque_ ,' he said to himself, ' _the servant that everyone at the castle has been talking about! There is something about her…she seems... frail. She has to be more than a simple servant for the prince to be running after her like this. All in due time. I'm sure we'll find out who she truly is.'_

Brissac's contemplations were interrupted by the Prince's concerns.

"She needs water. She must be dehydrated."

"Here," Laurent handed his canteen to Henri and the cloak the prince had brought to cover Danielle. Henri sprinkled water in Danielle face and poured water on her lips hoping she would wake and drink, but Danielle was unresponsive.

Brissac looked at Danielle closely—her pale skin, delicate features and long auburn hair falling loose around her face made her look fragile, and he found her lovely in a very particular way. _She is a simple girl but she is attractive_ , he thought. To Henri he only said, "she is a little feverish, Your Highness."

Filled with anxiety, Henri started to give orders to his men. "Brissac, please care for her for a minute," placing Danielle in the colonel's arms. Then he sprang to his feet and began to walk towards Le Pieu's castle.

"Where are you going"? Laurent was alarmed.

"I need to have a few words with Monsieur Le Pieu."

Laurent leapt toward Henri and took hold of his arm to stop him. "Please don't confront Le Pieu now. Not at his place and not while you are so upset. The guards have surrounded the outer wall of the castle but it is only us two who can protect you now."

"Don't worry, I just need to refill the canteen and ask him a few questions."

"I know you, Henri. You want to challenge him."

"Well, you saw what he did to her. But I will not challenge him now."

"Henri, there are many ways to make someone pay."

The Prince shook free of Laurent's grasp. "I know what to do," he said through clenched teeth. "Just stay here and get everything ready, would you? Don't upset me any further."

As Henri walked away, Brissac stayed kneeling, holding Danielle while Laurent retied the horses.

"Good God! I didn't know he was so taken with this simple girl!" Brissac muttered in a voice so low that Laurent could barely hear him over the neighing of the horses. "And to think that today he almost married one of the most sought after princesses in the world. I gather that it would not have been a good marriage, even though Princess Gabriela was a desirable match." He continued to stare at Danielle with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I advise you to treat this girl with the utmost respect, Brissac," Laurent warned the colonel. "Don't dare to make any comments about her in front of the Prince, lest he gets offended. If the Prince gets his way, you are looking at your future Dauphine." Laurent showed neither humor in his face or in the sound of his voice.

Brissac looked blankly at Danielle and back at Laurent. "Do you think that's possible? I mean, would the King..."

"Everything is possible, Brissac." Laurent interrupted him. "Don't underestimate the Prince, I know him well. He is stubborn, arrogant and spoiled, but he knows what he wants, and now he is in love. He'll find a way with the King. Everything is possible." Laurent widened his eyes and turned to finish tightening the girth on the horse he had prepared for Danielle.

Brissac kept looking at the girl lying limp in his arms. It may have been her vulnerability, or her slender frame, or the bruises on her wrists; then again it might be her luscious lips, but he suddenly understood the Prince because despite his better judgment, the colonel felt a strong need to protect this girl. He found himself strangely attracted to her. ' _What I am thinking?_ ' He shook his head like there was something like clouds about him and instantly suppressed this odd feeling.

From inside his library, M. Le Pieu had been watching the scene as it developed in his courtyard with incredulous eyes. He had been mentally rehearsing the several explanations he would offer the prince, but was afraid to approach him until he could find out why the Royal Guard was outside the walls surrounding his castle.

Then his thoughts went back to his personal desires. ' _I could have obtained Danielle's virtue by force; instead, I allowed her to go. I let her believe she could threaten me with a sword. I could have killed her.'_ He had given her the keys in part because he wouldn't gain any pleasure by forcing her, but also, because he knew the prince will come for her once he found out she was here, and he didn't want to lose the favor of the royals.

He would rather ask the baroness to return his money, and then, once the prince had his way with her, he would try to start anew with Danielle. He would court her with gifts and money, like noblemen do, and she would behave like most courtly women, even more so since by then she would have been discarded by the prince and she would prefer to be his mistress rather than return to her life as the baroness' servant. _'She would not be able to resist my lavish offers,'_ Le Pieu said to himself.

Suddenly, his fog lifted and his focus was back on the courtyard. He saw the prince walking towards the main entrance and ordered his guards to open the doors for him. He started his walk to the doors and prepared to face him.

"Your Highness," M. Le Pieu bowed.

"Monsieur Le Pieu."

"I didn't expect to see you on your wedding day. May I congratulate you?"

"The wedding has been called off, and you perfectly know why I'm here," Henri said drily.

"I do not truly know your goal, Your Highness, but it seems to have to do with my property, Danielle. Anyway, I gave Mademoiselle de Barbarac her freedom. If she is what you are here to collect, I would like to be compensated. I paid good money and other valuables for her." He cleared his throat. "Your Highness knows I am a businessman. I was planning to go to the baroness, but I see that you are interested in taking her, so with all due respect, I would like to know if I can expect compensation from you."

"Monsieur Le Pieu, I do not intend to discuss this issue here, but you shall come to Court to settle this matter as soon as possible. You will be summoned, probably tomorrow. The sooner we settle this matter, the better. I warn you, however, that you shall be prepared to prove that you had the right to enter into this transaction with the baroness. The way I see it, neither the baroness had the right to sell Mademoiselle de Barbarac nor you to buy her as property."

"I didn't intend for her to be my slave, Sire, but my lover, and perhaps, even my wife. But she refused," Le Pieu asserted, touching the cut on his face and meeting the prince's eyes defiantly.

"I see. You should have verified some issues before dealing with the baroness. I do hope, for your sake, that you didn't force Mademoiselle…"

"I didn't. I let her go as you could see. She is a woman of character. I decided I must court her… properly," Le Pieu affirmed, with a cynical smile.

"Court her! Ha!" Henri scoffed at the idea. However, he felt a sense of relief. Although he didn't allow his face to betray his emotions he had been worried about Danielle being abused by Le Pieu. He was thankful that her purity was still intact, ' _one less thing to address with the King,'_ he said to himself.

"And, if you intended to court her, why did you begin the courtship with her in irons?" Without waiting for an answer, Henri turned to leave.

"If I may ask Your Highness, why are you so interested in this servant?" Le Pieu said to the prince's back.

Henri slowly turned, controlling his anger. "Monsieur Le Pieu, you and the whole world will soon know that Danielle is not a servant nor should she have ever been treated as such. I'm taking her to Hautefort and soon all will be revealed. But know this, I will expect you to fully apologize to her. You will be soon summoned to the Court at Hautefort to settle this matter, Monsieur."

Le Pieu bowed as Henri turned to leave.

"One more thing," Henri turned back again. "If you expect the King to be merciful, tell no one about this incident. No one should know you held her against her will. And I warn you, do not reveal to the baroness where Danielle is or that I am taking her to Hautefort. She will be notified in due course and you will be present when that happens."

Still in his bow, Le Pieu responded, "As Your Highness wishes."

Henri exited the dark castle and crossed the courtyard. Brissac was still kneeling on the ground, supporting Danielle.

"We shall go now." Henri wrapped Danielle in his cloak and lifted her from the ground. She was still unconscious so he carried her to his horse. It was evident that she could not ride on her own so with Laurent's help, Henri mounted his horse and they placed Danielle in front. They then tied her to him with her head placed against his chest so she would stay upright for the ride and as comfortable as possible for them both. He pulled the hood of the cloak over her head to protect her from the sun.

"Laurent, Brissac," Henri called. "I cannot ride at a gallop with Mademoiselle de Barbarac in this state and I fear that riding at such a slow pace will take us the whole day to get back to Hautefort." Henri worried about the journey with Danielle. "I am afraid she is too weak for this journey. We may need a carriage."

"Brissac," the prince continued, "you must return to Hautefort with the Royal Guard before the King starts wondering about your whereabouts. You should request a carriage to be prepared for us. Laurent will go with you and return with the carriage. I'll continue with my personal guard and we'll stop in Marquay, before Montignac, at the Château de Puymartin of the Marquis de Saint-Clar to wait for Laurent's return."

He turned to Laurent. "We will rest there at the château while we await your return. Please send a guard ahead to alert the marquis of our visit."

"Yes, Your Highness." Together Laurent and Brissac nodded.

"Laurent, when you get to Hautefort please speak with the Queen, alone if possible. I would like my mother to be alerted of the situation. A bedchamber must be prepared for Mademoiselle de Barbarac. Request that the Court physician be there as well to attend to her when we arrive later this evening. And speak of this to no one other than the Queen."

"At once, Sire."

The Captain galloped ahead towards Hautefort followed by Brissac and the Royal Guard. Laurent sent a guard to the Château de Puymartin to announce the arrival of the prince and Danielle, while Henri and his personal guard began their slow ride along the road beside the Dordogne River and then through the hayfields, leaving Château de Beynac to disappear at their backs.

===========00===========

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelations

Chapter 11 – Revelations

 _Note: The Grand Master was one of the highest posts in the 16th century French Court_

Disheveled and fatigued from the extensive riding, Philippe de Bourbon arrived at Le Pieu's castle in a very low disposition. He had failed in his mission. Since leaving Montpensier two days earlier, he had ridden first to Montignac, leaving his wife and son there. Then the following morning, he rode under severe weather conditions to the Manor de Barbarac in the commune of Hautefort to confront the baroness and find out what really happened to Danielle. He arrived at the manor around 11 in the morning, but left again soon after to continue his journey to Château de Beynac after his brief talk with the manor servants who confirmed the ominous news about Danielle being sold to Le Pieu.

He reached Beynac two and a half hours later hoping to fetch Danielle, only to be told by Monsieur Le Pieu that right before his arrival, Prince Henri had taken her with him. The duke could not bring himself to accept Le Pieu's explanation. The idea that the prince had taken Danielle on the day of his wedding was simply preposterous.

Besides, on his way to Beynac, to his surprise, he had crossed path with the prince. He saw the prince and his guard riding in the opposite direction on a parallel road on the other side of the Dordogne River. At first he only saw the guards and thought that they were making the rounds around the county, but then he was able to catch a glimpse of the prince from his back. The prince and his guard were riding at a rather slow trot, like enjoying an outing, not like fleeing Beynac. He had recognized the prince's banner and wondered why the prince was on an outing by the river on the day of his wedding, and although the distance between roads didn't allow for close scrutiny, Duke Philippe thought he would have noticed the presence of a female rider among the royal group. No, Le Pieu was definitely lying.

"And you expect me to believe that Prince Henri came for my niece and persuaded her to flee with him on the day of his wedding?" Philippe confronted M. Le Pieu.

"That is the truth, Sir." Le Pieu played with the tips of his mustache, speaking purposely slow, which exasperated the duke. " _Monsieur le duc_ , I was the first one to be surprised when I heard what the prince said about cancelling his wedding. I assume that he was telling the truth, but even if he was not, I could not challenge him. He is, after all, the Dauphin of France. He came for Mademoiselle de Barbarac and she went with him... willingly." He shrugged his shoulders with a dismissive gesture, pretending not to be affected, hiding his bitterness about losing Danielle to the prince. "Prince Henri warned me not to disclose this information. So, I am already risking his anger by telling you that he took Mlle. de Barbarac."

"She is my niece. I have the right to know everything about her," the duke said angrily. He still doubted Le Pieu's word _,_ especially after learning about his dealings with the baroness. _He is probably hiding her somewhere_ , the duke thought. _I could force him to let me search the castle, but he is a businessman, offering money is a better tactic to deal with him._

"I understand you paid money to the baroness for Danielle, so if you expect to be compensated, so be it. We could discuss a price."dThe conversation turned awkward, full of mutual distrust—the duke offered money to Le Pieu to return Danielle because he was convinced that she was in the castle, hidden somewhere. Even when M. Le Pieu informed him that the wedding had been called off —or so the prince had said— the duke did not believe the story about the prince taking his niece. Duke Philippe's reasoning was simple —first and most importantly, Danielle had not been formally introduced to Court, so the prince din't properly know her and could not have taken her there; second, according to Paulette, Louise and the other servants, Danielle had been publicly humiliated by the prince at a recent masque because he believed her to be a servant. The baroness had accused her of being a pretender. And third, he knew he could count on Danielle's high moral values; she would never agree to flee with a man and become his mistress, even if this man was the Crown Prince of France.

For his part, Le Pieu would have loved to take the money, but he didn't believe that this duke, a powerful member of the Bourbon family, was really Danielle's uncle; the baroness would have mentioned the existence of such a relative. Instead, he believed it was a trap set by the prince to make him lose the King's favor.

Staring into each other's eyes Le Pieu was thinking: _If Danielle has such a rich and powerful relative_ , _why is she a servant? Why would the baroness needed to sell her?_ _No, this duke was sent by the prince to set me up; he cannot be related to Danielle. If I take his I'm doomed. I'm not that stupid to fall into this trap._ And the duke was thinking: _Le Pieu is hiding Danielle or worse, he has harmed her._ It was a tense standoff and Le Pieu began to realize the duke was not leaving until he was satisfied that Danielle was no longer on the premises. He could force the duke out of his castle, but he knew better than to offend such a powerful noble who had an army superior to his own, and perhaps had the backing of the King and even the Emperor.

To assure the duke that Danielle was not in his château, Le Pieu invited him inside so that he could see for himself. He called the situation ' _a misunderstanding_ ' and blamed the baroness for the confusion. Finally, convinced but disappointed, Duke Philippe left Château de Beynac and undertook the trip to Hautefort. He needed to find Danielle, immediately, before the prince could have his way with her.

As the duke rode towards Hautefort, Le Pieu's words started to make sense to him. He had seen Prince Henri earlier today riding on the road _from_ Beynac. Did the prince really cancel his wedding? If what Le Pieu said was true, he would have to demand an explanation from the King and the prince himself.

After riding for over two hours, he arrived at Château de Hautefort. It was past 4 in the afternoon when he approached the gates. He gave his name to the guards and requested to see the prince. Since he had not sent an emissary in advance or requested an appointment, he was made to wait at the gate while word was sent to the King of this unexpected visit. He waited for over half an hour before being politely told that the prince was not in the castle and that His Supreme Majesty King Francis was tired and unavailable; the cancellation of the wedding had taken a toll on the King. The duke was astonished. _So it really was cancelled. Malchance! I wonder what happened!_

The duke was further told that the King wasn't in the mood to receive unexpected visitors and he was not accepting any political audiences either. The King, however, would send a representative to receive the duke, as protocol dictated. The duke was reassured, but was not sure with whom he would be meeting or if anyone with the King's ear would actually meet with him soon. He was conducted to a guests sitting room adjacent to the Grand Hall, where he continued to wait patiently.

=============00==============

Sitting in his library, King Francis was conversing with two of his advisers. He wasn't actually in a bad mood; on the contrary, King Francis took Henri's aborted wedding as an opportunity to arrange a better alliance. After all, Spain had never been his first choice, he had only agreed to this treaty to avoid the recurrent tension with King Carlos, the Holy Emperor who had humiliated him countless times and forced him into the most unpleasant treaties.

Now King Francis was savoring the embarrassment caused to the Spanish monarchs by the spectacle of their own daughter, the Infanta Gabriela. The aborted wedding will allow a different negotiation with Spain, and a new proposal that he wanted to present to the Pope –a marriage between Prince Henri and the Pope's young niece! That will be the key to Italy. It would give France access to key papal states and the favor of the Pope to conquer desirable Italian territories, plus the possibility of recovering Milan. When the chamberlain announced the presence of an unexpected visitor, King Francis was discussing this most interesting proposal with his advisers and had no desire to be distracted, so he sent word to the Grand Master to take care of whoever was visiting.

Meanwhile, the duke was sitting comfortably on an elegant couch, waiting to be received. After being served wine, he was conducted to another room where he was to be received by the Constable of France, Monsieur le Duc de Montmorency, one of the most influential men in the French Court and King Francis' most trusted friend and confidant. The Duc de Montmorency had been a soldier, a statement and a diplomat. He had fought alongside the King in Italy and had distinguished himself in the battles to reasserted the French claim to Milan, for which he had bee rewarded with a new ducal title. He had been captain of the Bastille and governor of Novara, had served as chief diplomat in the French negotiations with England, and was now Constable of France and the most senior and influential nobleman in the French Court.

"Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier, Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua," the chamberlain announced, as he opened the door for the duke.

Philippe entered the room, pleasantly surprised to be received by the Grand Master, as he knew of his influence with the King. Standing in the middle of the room, the Duc de Montmorency greeted Philippe with a slight bow, hiding his surprise behind a mask of inexpressive indifference.

"Monsieur le Duc," Montmorency's face twitched imperceptibly as he welcomed Duke Philippe. He was curious to meet the man whose brother had been his predecessor as Constable of France. Montmorency was also a little confused and concerned, because he had recently discovered that Duke Philippe, was connected to the young woman from the masque, the love interest of the prince. No one in Court knew of this connection yet, as he just returned with the news.

Montmorency had never met this duke, but had learned a great deal about him because of a request from Prince Henri, who asked the Grand Master to research the de Barbarac family. That's when Montmorency found the family connection between Auguste de Barbarac and the Bourbon family. This revelation would be a shock to King Francis, who had been a sworn enemy of the late Charles III, Duc de Bourbon, the eldest brother of Duke Philippe.

Montmorency hadn't had the time to reveal his findings to Henri or the King, so Henri had no idea how the connection might complicate matters for him. ' _And now_ ,' Montmorency said to himself, ' _here I am face to face with the notorious Duc de Châtellerault - the man who may bring down Henri's hopes_.'

"How can I be of service, Sir?"

Duke Philippe nodded politely to the Grand Master and spoke in a formal tone.

"Since the prince is not in the castle, I would like a brief audience with the King, Monsieur…."

"Montmorency, at your service."

"Thank you, Monsieur Montmorency. As I was saying, I need an immediate audience with the King."

"It is unfortunate that the King cannot receive you today, Monsieur," Montmorency answered politely. "His Majesty had a long and eventful day and cannot grant you an audience at this time. Perhaps if you would make an appointment with his secretary, he..."

"Monsieur Montmorency," Philippe interrupted the Grand Master with an authoritarian tone. "I certainly wouldn't dare to inconvenience His Majesty today if the issue at hand weren't of the utmost urgency."

"Please enlighten me," Montmorency replied respectfully, even when he thought he knew why Duke Philippe was here. Montmorency had no idea how the King might respond - he hoped he wouldn't become confrontational. Nevertheless, Montmorency wanted to be courteous and deferential to the duke for the sake of Henri. Besides, the King's quarrel had been with Charles de Bourbon, not with his younger brother, this man standing before him, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier.

The Grand Master also knew that he would have to prepare Henri and the King for a great amount of shocking information … eventually. Until then, he had no intention of revealing what he knew. He was a skilled negotiator, and he knew the importance of keeping his information tightly managed until the appropriate moment showed itself.

"Monsieur Montmorency," Duke Philippe continued, firmly, "the life of my niece, Mademoiselle de Barbarac, is at stake. About two weeks ago she was illegally sold to the Court's armorer, Monsieur Le Pieu, who held her against her will on the assumption that she was a servant."

Feeling the pressure from the inquisitive look of the duke, Montmorency managed a quick response. "That is most unfortunate, Sir, but the King cannot possibly help you with…."

"Pardon, Monsieur," the duke interrupted him again. "I am not requesting help, I am demanding information." He looked sternly at the Grand Master. "When I went to retrieve my niece, M. Le Pieu informed me that just a half hour before my arrival, His Royal Highness Prince Henri had been at his château with his personal guard and an army of royal guardsmen to fetch my niece just as he had set her free."

Montmorency, with the skill of a master, still showed no emotions. He responded with an inquisitive look and a stern, bewildered, "Oh?" all the while thinking, 'S _o Henri went after the girl.'_ This he didn't know. ' _Henri could be accused of abduction and this could certainly complicate matters further. The King needs to be made aware of his son's latest adventure, immediately, before it becomes a royal scandal.'_

"The only thing I need," the duke continued in a distressed tone, "is to know where His Royal Highness has taken my niece, and that she be returned to me immediately, unharmed. I was informed that she was brought here. I cannot possibly understand a reason for the prince to take my niece and bring her here, on the day that he was supposed to be getting married. And this sort of atrocious behavior from the Court, first the baroness and now the prince, needs to end."

He paused for a moment, then continued in a more conciliatory tone. "Monsieur Montmorency, I can assure you that I have no intention to call on His Majesty or His Highness for anything other than information on the whereabouts of Mademoiselle de Barbarac, so that I can bring her home with me. I am her only male relative and her legal custodian. I'm claiming responsibility over her. I have left her too long in poor hands."

Montmorency kept calm, but he was certainly alarmed. Always the diplomat who knew how to handle delicate situations, the Grand Master didn't respond immediately. This issue truly needed consultation with the King. After a moment he responded in a serene voice.

"I understand, Monsieur le Duc. Please allow me to inform His Majesty of your issue. Please, walk with me."

The duke nodded and walked aside the Grand Master to a sitting room next to the antechamber of the Throne Room. Montmorency summoned two footmen to serve additional refreshments to the waiting duke and left the room, thanking him for his patience. Then he began his slow trek to the King's library. As he walked, he mulled over all the facts to at least have a semblance of a strategy. He needed to be prepared to deal with the complexities of this ... _peculiar crisis,_ is all he could dare to call it. He had hoped it wouldn't become anything more than a _princely mishap._

 **Montmorency's Plan**

Thinking out loud Montmorency went over the timeline of information he had retrieved in regards to the details of the family de Barbarac.

The Family History

Montmorency's research showed that Danielle was registered as the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac, a respected landowner from the Dordogne who had the misfortune to lose his wife, leaving him a widower with a baby girl. Eight years later he remarried and brought home the opportunistic Baroness de Ghent and her two daughters, whom she carefully groomed for Court. The baroness, herself a widow, had been married to the Baron de Ghent, an impoverished Flemish baroness who had been executed for treason, and from whom she was allowed to keep the courtesy title. Soon after marrying Rodmilla, Auguste de Barbarac died, leaving his daughter Danielle at the mercy of the wicked baroness who readily turned her into a servant.

Over time, Rodmilla continued the courtly grooming of her daughters, presenting them and thrusting them in the Court without presenting Danielle, all the while zealously polishing and parading her beautiful daughter Marguerite de Ghent with hopes of enticing the prince. Her other daughter, Jacqueline, seemed to be of not much use or interest to Rodmilla. As for Danielle, word came from the servants of the Manor de Barbarac that she was worse off than they were, as at least they were paid while Danielle was not, thus being more of a slave in her own house rather than a servant. Montmorency was appalled to find out about the baroness' treatment of her stepdaughter Danielle, keeping in mind that she was the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac and his true heiress. The servants didn't know if Auguste had left a testament detailing Danielle's inheritance, but they assumed she was the legitimate owner of the manor. The servants informed him that if Auguste left a testament it would be with Danielle's uncle, who lived in Italy.

The day before the masque, the baroness had said to the Queen that Danielle was her cousin. But on the day of the masque, the baroness claimed Auguste's girl was her servant, causing a horrid scene with the prince. Since then, Rodmilla de Ghent had been shunned from Court. Meanwhile, the prince had asked him to contact Danielle, but she had practically disappeared, and now came this bit of information about the baroness selling Danielle to Monsieur Le Pieu. Montmorency couldn't believe that the baroness, a noblewoman member of the Court, would go to the extent of selling her stepdaughter as a servant; that seemed extreme.

Prince Henri regretted his reaction at the masque, and it was because of his deplorable behavior that the prince had asked the Grand Master Montmorency to research the de Barbarac family history. The Grand Master knew that the prince was in love with the de Barbarac girl; Henri had confided in him. Even though Montmorency was shocked by the baroness' behavior and mistreatment of her stepdaughter, he thought the prince was merely infatuated with the girl. He was sympathetic, but not to the extent to think it was appropriate for the prince to be involved with that girl Danielle. She was just a simple peasant. Even if she was Auguste's daughter, and was protected by her illustrious uncle, the Duc de Châtellerault, she had been raised as a commoner and had worked as a servant for too long. What kind of manners or education could she have? Also, the Duc de Châtellerault was half Italian, and Montmorency didn't particularly like Italians and their exuberant customs. But Montmorency was loyal, and the prince had asked his help to find something that could save Danielle from the baroness. So he put his reticence and prejudices aside and looked into that family's background.

Finding the truth had not been easy. Even when vital information about all noble families and landowners was dutifully recorded in the Court's registry, there was a lot of missing details and tangled issues with this apparently simple landowning family. It had taken Montmorency many meetings with his informants from the provinces, talking to the servants, following numerous leads, and much digging to put the story together.

The major morsel of information Montmorency found was that Auguste de Barbarac was the bastard son of Gilbert de Bourbon, the late Count of Montpensier. Therefore, Auguste and his daughter were related to the Bourbon-Montpensier family, and Duke Philippe was certainly the uncle of Auguste's girl. But since Auguste was an illegitimate son, that made the girl sort of a commoner.

However, the story of the Bourbon family was not only interesting but also linked to the Court and King Francis, as both the Valois and the Bourbons were cadet branches of the Capetian dynasty, and were thus, related. Laying bare the lineage and how to share it with the King– this was Montmorency's concern.

Auguste's mother, Constance de Buvois, had been a very sought after lady of the Court, so many nobles were dismayed to find out that she favored a married man, Gilbert de Bourbon, Count de Montpensier, who was married to the powerful Italian heiress Clara Gonzaga from Mantua. Constance would have no other than Gilbert and was content to stay single so she could be with him. Constance had found herself with child and to save her reputation Gilbert persuaded his good friend Antoine de Barbarac, a rich landowner, to marry her and acknowledge her unborn child, born Auguste, as his own. In exchange, Gilbert, with the support of the then King Charles VIII of France, made Antoine _Comte de Clermont_ , a title belonging to his Bourbon-Montpensier family, a Bourbon branch. The new Comte accepted readily, not only because he was already in love with Constance, but also to be in the good graces of the very wealthy Bourbons, a very powerful family in France. Antoine and Constance lived in the Manor the Barbarac, owned by Antoine.

However, when Auguste was only 10 years old, Antoine de Barbarac and his wife Constance died in a plague epidemic, leaving young Auguste their only heir, as they never had children of their own. Antoine de Barbarac's estates of Clermont and the Manor de Barbarac were left to Auguste, to be administered by Gilbert de Bourbon and his family until Auguste's coming of age.

Gilbert then brought Auguste to Montpensier and raised him as an adopted son with all the privileges bestowed upon his own legitimate children –Charles, Philippe, and Louise. Later in life, upon the death of his wife Clara, Gilbert confessed to his children what most nobles already knew—that Auguste was not only adopted, but was also his blood son. Despite the love he felt for his blood father and siblings, Auguste felt betrayed by having his true lineage hidden from him since birth and moved away from Montpensier to his estate, the Manor de Barbarac, making it his home. There he married the beautiful Nicole de Lancret, daughter of an impoverished Comte who had lost his title. The Manor de Barbarac was Danielle's home.

By the time Auguste moved from Montpensier, Gilbert had been appointed Viceroy of Naples and relocated to Italy to take his post. Philippe accompanied his father and stayed in Naples until his father's death three years later, while the rest of the Bourbon family stayed in Montpensier.

Upon Gilbert's death, his eldest son, Charles de Bourbon-Montpensier, became the heir to the family's titles and extensive lands, becoming Comte de Montpensier and later Duc de Bourbon-Montpensier. He married his second cousin, the Duchesse Suzanne de Bourbon, from the main Bourbon branch. She was Duchesse de Bourbon and Auvergne in her own right and the wealthiest and most important Bourbon heiress, owner of extensive lands and estates, herself of royal blood as the daughter of Princess Anne de France and granddaughter of Louis XI of France, of the House of Valois. The couple settled in the duchy of Châtellerault. Charles and his wife Suzanne de Bourbon's first son die as an infant, followed by two stillborn children until the couple finally had a surviving baby before Suzanne died.

Been half Italian and having a shared passion for Italian lands with King Francis, Charles III joined the King's army and became a distinguished soldier in the Italian wars to conquer Milan. Charles and King Francis became close friends, and the King appointed him Constable of France and rewarded him with the governorship of Milan.

However, King Francis, troubled by the influence and wealth of Charles, soon recalled him from Milan. He gave the governorship of Milan to the brother of his _favourite_ of the time. Few months later the King even refused to honor Charles as a high ranking official. Charles was outraged! The final breach between Charles III and King Francis occurred when Charles lost his wife, the Duchesse Suzanne. Suzanne had left all her estates to Charles, but King Francis' mother, Louise de Savoy, claimed most of the lands as her own alleging her rights as second cousin of Suzanne, forcing Duke Charles into a lawsuit for the ancestral lands. Knowing he could not win, Charles made a secret agreement to betray King Francis and entered an alliance with the King's enemies, the King Emperor Carlos V and Henry VIII of England to partition France.

The plot was immediately discovered, and Charles III was fully stripped of his titles and declared a traitor. Charged with treason, which could only lead to execution, Charles fled to Italy with his only surviving child —a baby 2 months old—helped by his brother Philippe who had been living in Italy for several years.

Auguste's relationship to the Bourbon-Montpensier family

Throughout the years, Auguste de Barbarac and his Bourbon-Montpensier brothers –Duke Philippe and Duke Charles III– maintained the closest relationship. When Charles III lost the favor of King Francis and escaped to Italy, Philippe asked Auguste to join him in Naples to help Charles and to discuss Auguste's rights to a portion of the Bourbon inheritance.

Philippe planned to challenge the French Court and recover his brother's properties for the family. Auguste had married a beautiful French noblewoman, Nicole de Lancret, who was expecting their first baby. Auguste and Nicole traveled to Italy and stayed with Charles and Philippe for a few months while they awaited the birth of their child. But Nicole didn't survive childbirth, and when Auguste came back to France he was a widower and a father of a baby girl —Danielle de Barbarac. Auguste raised the girl in his country manor, and then married Rodmilla, Baroness de Ghent.

Years later, upon the death of his mother, King Francis had a change of heart and returned the Bourbon lands and the Montpensier title to the rightful heir– Louise de Bourbon, eldest daughter of Gilbert de Bourbon. Gilbert's younger surviving son, Philippe de Bourbon, who had stayed in Italy, was allowed to keep his lands and title as Duc de Châtellerault. But Charles titles –Duc de Bourbon and Auvergne, Comte de Clermont-en-Beauvaisis, Forez and La Marche, and Lord of Beaujeu, were all placed on hold until the family could provide proof that Charles' heir had survived infancy and was alive.

According to royal records, Charles III's first child died young, and his two other children were stillborn, but he had a surviving child whom he had taken to Italy as a 2 month-old baby when he fled. Apparently, upon Charles death, the baby had remained in Italy under the custody of the Duc de Châtellerault, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier.

The King had not yet forgiven Charles III for his treachery, but he didn't want to be accused of stealing land from noble families; it would bleed into Henri's rule. The King didn't want Henri to inherit this feud with a family who had royal blood and could one day have a claim to the throne. So when King Francis decided to return the Bourbon lands, the Court decreed that Charles' child was entitled to the Bourbon-Montpensier properties, including Moulins and Clermont estates and titles, and it was requested that the duke presented the child in Court, to prove such child was alive. However, Philippe de Bourbon's wife, the Duchesse Eleonora, was ill and unable to travel, and the duke could not leave her and his children in Italy at the time. He postponed the trip to France and requested a deferment to pursue the land claims and to present Charles' child to the Court.

Philippe de Bourbon was then notified that these properties, including the duchy of Montpensier, the estates in Moulins, Beaujeu, Forez, La Marche, and the Château de Montpensier would be reverted to his sister Louise de Bourbon; but that the Auvergne and Clermont estates as well as the Bourbon Ducal title will be put on hold until Charles III's child, if alive, returned to France to claim them in person or Philippe himself claimed them on behalf of the child. There had been no response of late to the Court's orders.

Montmorency had known most of this very public history, but he had been surprised to find that the very subtle Auguste de Barbarac was related to this most prominent family. And knowing that Auguste, even being a bastard, had inherited part of Charles III's restored lands, he wondered why there was no record of it or of the fact that his daughter Danielle could inherit whatever his portion of the Bourbon lands and fortune was.

Montmorency had been researching the archives and had hoped to meet this duke sooner or later, but didn't expect the meeting to come so soon and so abruptly. He was excited though; just today he had received interesting confidential information from his men in Italy and the unexpected visitor could provide him with the final answers. That was, of course if the duke would acquiesce in answering his questions.

But first he must meet with the King in the library and somehow break the news that, one: Henri had gone to Le Pieu's to collect the girl from the masque –Danielle; and two, ' _how do I let the King know that Danielle is really a Bourbon?'_

============00===========

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	12. Chapter 12 - The King's Council

Chapter 12: The King's Council

The glowing embers in the fireplace were the only light illuminating the dark corner of the library where King Francis was talking with Admiral Philippe de Chabot and Chancellor Antoine Duprat, two of his trusted advisers. After reviewing the events of the day, they sat leisurely drinking wine and discussing the newest proposal to be sent to the Pope in Rome. King Francis, sitting in a large tapestry chair, listened to the advisers, goblet in hand.

"Your Majesty, as you know, King Carlos covets Milan as much as we do, but you have a legitimate claim to that land," Admiral Chabot spoke with the relaxed air of those who knew they had the King's ear. "With this marriage to the Pope's niece, France would benefit twofold—you're gaining the favor of the Pope to enter Milan and get a foothold in Italy, while thwarting King Carlos' plans for Milan. This will strengthen our political position immensely."

Echoing Admiral Chabot's words, Chancellor Duprat added, "...not to mention the hefty dowry His Holiness will pay to marry his niece to France's Dauphin." Both advisers smiled and nodded with the King.

The door was suddenly opened and the guard ushered in Grand Master Montmorency, handing him a lit candelabra and then turning to close the door behind him. Montmorency walked towards the seated men and bowed to the King, ignoring Duprat and Chabot.

The King turned his head and smiled upon seeing the Grand Master.

"Ah, my friend, I am glad you are back! I was wondering what was taking you so long." The King signaled excitedly with his hand for Montmorency to come closer and join the conversation. "Come, join us! Today's been rather interesting. One might think we lost but actually we have strengthened our position and won an opportunity to gain some very valuable assets. We were just discussing the proposal to present to His Holiness the Pope. His Holiness has already hinted at it many times. We all feel it would be in our best interest for Prince Henri to marry the Pope's niece."

The King referred to the marriage proposal as casually as if he was talking about drinking wine, which made Montmorency uncomfortable. He loved Henri as a son, and he knew it would be devastating for the prince to go through another political marriage proposal. Besides, he didn't particularly liked Italians, and he distrusted the Pope. But the King seemed not to think about his son's feelings when considering politics and state alliances. For the King, marriage was an issue of state.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor," Montmorency announced in a careful tone.

"An audience? Today? Oh, for God's sake, Montmorency! How many times must I say I don't want to receive anyone today? I don't want to be distracted. I am refining this new proposal. And I'm quite pleased at this next move. Meeting with yet another _anyone_ will ruin my mood!"

"It is the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua, Sir. He needs to speak with you. It will be brief."

"The Duc de Châtellerault? What could he possibly want? I have nothing to discuss with that Bourbon rat, certainly not today!" The King snapped, annoyed.

"He insists on an audience."

"I am asking you to take care of whatever issue brings him here, Montmorency. Couldn't you do the simple job of taking care of whatever he wants and sending him away?"

"I could certainly send him away, Your Majesty, but the duke's issue involves Prince Henri. It is my humble opinion that you should receive him."

"Henri? What has that son of mine done to bring this duke to my doorstep?" The King looked at Montmorency, waiting. Montmorency did nothing but look uncomfortable. The King lifted his eyebrows, and gestured for him to speak.

"Sir," Montmorency looked at the advisers, with increased discomfort. "Could we speak in private, please?"

King Francis considered the request for a minute. Admiral Chabot and Chancellor Duprat were trusted advisers, but Montmorency was his friend and his right hand. They knew each other since childhood and the King always accorded him preferential treatment.

"Leave us." King Francis dismissed the advisers with a simple wave of his hand.

Once alone, the King softened his tone. In private, he called Montmorency either _'Monty'_ or by his uncomfortably feminine first name –Anne— and spoke with him as a friend. "Tell me Monty, what's the matter, my friend? You know I don't like intrigues."

"Francis, the duke claims that his niece was mistakenly sold to Monsieur Le Pieu a fortnight or so ago. He was told that the Dauphin went to rescue her from Château de Beynac today. The duke would like to speak with Henri and retrieve his niece at once. He believes that the prince brought her here."

"Henri could not possibly be so stupid! How does he know or care about the duke's niece anyway? His heart was usurped by that servant girl before that horrid masque affair and then he had to accept the marriage to the _Infanta_ Gabriela. The servant girl...Danielle was her name, is it not?, she was enticing Henri before the masque, saying she was a comtesse. Henri hasn't had time to find another young lady to seduce. If this is the duke's attempt to rewrite his future he has much to learn."

"Well, that is the thing, Francis. Danielle de Barbarac, the girl of the masque, _IS_ Duke Philippe's niece."

"The girl from the masque? Ha! You are mistaken, my dear Anne." The King shook his head, laughing. "After Henri's scene at the masque, I called for an investigation. It was a simple case. My informant discovered that the baroness was indeed lying. The poor girl is now a servant, but she is also Rodmilla de Ghent's stepdaughter and the daughter of a local Seigneur, a widower and untitled nobleman who married the baroness apparently to provide a mother for his daughter. Sadly, he died soon after his marriage, living his daughter at the mercy of the baroness. In due time, the girl became the victim of the ambitious woman who made her a servant. I didn't want to share these news with the Queen until after Henri's wedding; the Queen is soft of heart, you know, she might have taken pity on the girl, or intervened on Henri's behalf. I am considering bringing charges against the baroness for lying to the Queen about the girl's identity, and for illegally making this girl a servant thus depriving her of the opportunity to claim her father's unclaimed titles. The fact is, the girl has been a servant for years, and that is who she is now. Shameful." Francis looked into the embers and shook his head in disapproval.

"Francis, you are correct, she is the daughter of a local landowner. This Seigneur was Auguste de Barbarac. You might remember him; he provided imports to the Court for many years. He owned the Manor de Barbarac where the baroness and Danielle live, and also the lands around Le Cabanier. He was actually quite a rich man and was invited to Court several times but he never accepted; he cherished his private life too much. I think his marriage to the baroness was his attempt to begin to prepare his daughter for Court."

The King raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Auguste de Barbarac? Of course, I should have remembered immediately. I remember him well; I didn't make this connection when my informant told me about Danielle. Go on."

Montmorency had learned the truth about Auguste's family several days ago, but he didn't want to share the information until his research and investigations were complete. And they were far from complete. He had also hoped that the issue would partially die after Henri married Gabriela. Now, he realized that the cancellation of the wedding, the selling of the girl and the appearance of her Bourbon uncle had brought the issue to the fore and his sharing had become not only necessary but urgent.

"Francis, just listen to me carefully. I have been doing some investigating myself." Montmorency swallowed, then spoke slowly. "I found out that Auguste de Barbarac was also ...the duke's half brother. I have recently followed the threads of what is turning out to be truly a complex investigation."

The King pushed himself out of his seat and walked towards Montmorency. He stood facing him for a moment and then grabbed him by the collar and was now nose to nose with him. "They cannot be related!" The King said through clenched teeth. "This duke, the Duc de Châtellerault, is the youngest son of the late Gilbert de Bourbon, Comte de Montpensier. This duke, my dearest Monty, is the younger brother of my sworn enemy, the late Duc de Bourbon, Charles III, our former Constable! Don't you remember? I only tolerated him because his wife was a third cousin of my mother. But he was a traitor! He yelled and then released him, throwing him off balance."

"Francis, please, calm down. You need to hear what I have found out." Montmorency had recovered his place quickly and with much grace.

Unable to calm down, the King began to pace back and forth. He was restlessly circling the room, almost prowling, his hands behind his back. He attempted to relax, but he couldn't accept this report. Yet again, Henri complicated all his plans. It was bad enough that the girl was a nobody who had been forced to be a servant; now it turned out she was the daughter of a good man, but was also related to the treasonous Duc de Bourbon!"

"Very well, this is not such a simple story." The King stopped his pacing and in a calm voice, requested, "Please, tell me what you know!"

"As I was saying, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier and Auguste de Barbarac are half brothers. Auguste was the illegitimate son of Gilbert de Bourbon." Montmorency then proceeded to tell the King what he had learned about Auguste's upbringing and how, when Antoine de Barbarac and his wife died, Gilbert de Bourbon legally adopted Auguste and raised him with the other Bourbon children. Gilbert later acknowledged that Auguste was truly his blood son. He then legitimized him and even granted him lands and estates, plus the right to claim Antoine's titles, which Auguste never claimed.

Montmorency paused, watching the King's reaction to the disclosed information.

King Francis considered the situation. "If what you said is true, I don't know what is worse—that the girl became a servant or that she is related to the Duc de Bourbon! In any event, she is the daughter of a Bourbon bastard, and I would be a fool if I allow any liaison with the Bourbon-Montpensier clan," the King spat the words out like arrows.

"Auguste didn't share his brother Charles' support for Emperor Carlos. He married a French woman, a lady, and he raised his only child here in the Périgord until his death. He was a reserved landowner who even having the right to claim Bourbon lands and titles preferred to be a merchant and to stay away from Court. All his life he kept his name as _de Barbarac_ , not Bourbon _._ The girl may not even know she has Bourbon blood."

"Still, they are related, even if only by association. I wonder why Auguste kept his daughter away from Court. I bet it is because she is just a commoner. I'll tell you more… if the duke intends to claim _his niece_ now it is because he has plans for her. He has two sons, and no daughter to use for an advantageous marriage to associate himself with a royal prince. But I'll make sure that his plans won't include Henri. We don't need neither a commoner nor another future Bourbon claim to the throne of France! " King Francis shouted, pacing the room apprehensively.

"I am not particularly fond of this situation. I don't want Henri to marry a commoner, and I don't see anything remarkable about the masque girl. But Francis, you must think about it: if the this girl is a Bourbon heiress and you allow the formal union of Prince Henri with her, you may be effectively creating a stronger France. You will be allying the two families, uniting the Valois and Bourbon lines and ending old family disputes and future challenges to the throne."

"You think it best that I relinquish? Have my son married to a commoner?

"No. If she turns out to be a commoner, I don't think you should allow Henri to marry her. But let's be careful, you are considering the Pope's niece, who as far as I know is a commoner, albeit a very rich one. And Italian!"

"That's different. The Pope would end up buying whatever title he wants. All the Christian princes are considering the Pope's niece as a potential bride."

"What about if the masque girl is really a Bourbon?"

"My dear friend, I have already released the lands back to the Bourbon family. I did it right after my mother died. I did my kingly duty, and fulfilled my duty as a son during my mother's life. I have not yet forgiven Charles' deception though, or his treason." The King was angry. He knew that Charles III, the late Duke de Bourbon, only betrayed him after being challenged by the Queen mother, claiming the ancestral lands of Charles' wife as her property, but he was nevertheless a traitor. Lifting his fist the King sighed. "Oh, Henri - you are such a royal pain; and now this!"

"We don't know all the facts yet, Francis, but if she is indeed the niece of Philippe de Bourbon, and if he declares her his heiress, she is then related to the agnatic heir to the French royal line. If Henri's fails to have male heirs, then the Bourbons may..."

"Anne," the King interrupted him. "You are my friend, my Grand Master, my most trusted confidant. Do you truly think that if this Danielle is a Bourbon heiress as you have said, that this union, which I assume will make Henri happy, is a wise political alliance? And do you think, given the small possibility of that servant child being of the French royal line, that this is enough for me to bend to my son's desires?"

"My lord, we need more time to be sure. I am just asking you not to rush another marriage proposal. We have time now, we can breathe for a few days to find out the truth about that girl Danielle. And today, we have the opportunity to find out more from the duke."

"You are offering me a narrow path to foresee the future, my friend. Henri needs to marry soon and he will have male heirs to inherit the throne of France even if I myself have to force him to make them."

The King was becoming increasingly irritated. The constant tension between the King and his son was not a secret in the French Court. The King had been open about their incompatible personalities and distasteful relationship. He loved Henri but he had become obstinate. Henri was unruly, unfit to be Dauphin, and King Francis doubted that his son was fit to become a King and rule the kingdom one day. A memory floated to the surface of the King's mind: ' _If only François had survived.'_

The King turned to face the fire and allowed the embers to put him in a trance. He had expected his beloved first son, François, whom he had groomed as first Dauphin, to inherit the throne, and when François unexpectedly died the King was devastated. François's death made Henri France's Dauphin. Henri had had no training for that role. There was little relationship or trust built between the King and his second son. But for the sake of France he had to keep Henri engaged in the political process. It was difficult, as Henri resented him and showed him little respect. Francis stroked his beard pensively and turned to Montmorency.

"Where is Henri? Please summon the prince here immediately; then tell the duke we will speak with him in a few minutes. As much as I detested his brother, I don't really know this duke, and we need to get to the bottom of this story." The King said, adding wood to the fire.

"Prince Henri is not in the castle, Your Majesty," Montmorency resumed a formal tone as he sensed the King's tension.

The King inhaled deeply, flaring his nostrils and while exhaling, sarcastically inquired, "Where did my dear son go?"

"I was informed that he left with his personal guard immediately after he came back from his failed wedding this morning. I am afraid that the duke's story might be true."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Henri really went to Le Pieu's Château de Beynac this morning, apparently to rescue the girl, but according to the duke, when he arrived at Le Pieu's château the prince was no longer there. He had left with the duke's niece, Danielle de Barbarac. However, the prince is not back here either, Your Majesty. We don't know where he is."

"Could there be a single day in which this ungrateful son of mine would not enrage me? Find him! Send the Royal Guard after him if necessary!" the King said angrily striking a table with his clenched fist. He was grumbling.

"We don't know where he is, Your Majesty, but I have already sent word to find him." Montmorency assured the King, but he was careful not to mention that part of the Royal Guard, led by Col. Brissac, had also left to follow the prince.

After a moment the King relaxed, but then began pacing again. He could not blame the Grand Master for his own failure as a father. What to do? Henri was gradually maturing, but they had no time to mend their distrustful relationship. The past is the past. Henri needed to stand tall, he needed to be prepared to succeed him as King. He stopped his pacing and plunged back in his chair.

"Very well, Monty. Please speak with the Queen. Henri may have confided in her. In any event, inform me when he is back." Then, he added specific instructions: "Explain the situation to the duke the best you can and tell him we will meet with him as soon as Prince Henri is back. We will provide the duke with all the answers he is seeking, as we don't want Henri to be accused of abduction. Offer the duke a place to rest while he waits. Ask the Queen to join me here to discuss this matter before we meet with the duke, and as soon as Henri is back he should meet me and his mother in the Throne Room. We will all speak with the duke then."

"At once, Your Majesty," Montmorency stepped back and left the room leaving the candelabra behind. The fire was aflame now so the room was no longer dark.

As the Grand Master walked out the King's advisers reentered the room.

Leaning back in his chair the King asked: "Well gentlemen, what do you think? The prince cancels his wedding to a princess and then runs out of the castle to play hero to a servant damsel in distress."

"The girl from the masque?" the admiral asked.

"The same. Now Montmorency tells me she is related to the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua! A Bourbon heiress nonetheless! But she could just be a Bourbon bastard! Henri better get over that stupid romance or there will be hell to pay."

Admiral de Chabot walked through the room, his arms crossed and a calculating smile on his face. "Your Majesty may want to think about the positive side of this story. If the girl is really related to the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua, she could also be Henri's opportunity to add Mantua and even Milan to the French Crown."

"Oh, you too! That's what Montmorency thinks!"

"It is a possibility."

"That could be, but how do we know that is true?" Chancellor Duprat pondered. "Because if the girl is related to Duke Philippe, how did she go from noble to servant of the Baroness de Ghent?" He asked, perplexed, leaning against the paneled wall.

"I don't know, gentlemen. I heard Montmorency's version of the story. We must now find out the truth from the duke." Until then, sit and let's finalize the proposal to present to the Pope."

=============00=============

 _Thanks for reading. Please review_


	13. Chapter 13 - Royal Surprises

Chapter 13 – Royal Surprises

Captain Laurent and Colonel Brissac sped across the grasslands followed by the Royal Guard, but the journey became increasingly perilous, as the previous day's rain rendered the terrain swampy and the roads uneven. Because the muddy terrain made it difficult for the horses to maintain the speed, the men decided to slow down.

Both Brissac and Laurent were nervous –they had failed at a hasty return to Hautefort and the consequences could be serious. The prince's request was timely, Mademoiselle de Barbarac seemed to be in very poor condition and they needed to procure a carriage as soon as possible. Colonel Brissac was particularly concerned about her and about the prince: if the young woman succumbed while traveling with the prince, His Highness could be accused of abduction and mistreatment. It was therefore imperative to take this young woman safely to Hautefort where she could soon receive medical attention.

As they cleared the last hill, they found a shortcut to the carefully tended main road leading to the village of Hautefort where they were finally able to regain a quick pace. Half an hour later they approached the castle and at about 4:30 in the afternoon they crossed the back gates and entered the gravel courtyard of the magnificent Château de Hautefort.

Colonel Brissac went directly to order a carriage, but then he thought that the weather could turn bad, so he ordered a closed royal coach outfitted with two horses, comfortable cushions, blankets, and a basket of fresh fruit and water. Captain Laurent would be returning to the prince with the coach and the supplies. As Brissac disappeared into the servants quarters, the captain headed to the kitchens to dine before the more arduous return. The trip would be slower, as traveling with a carriage meant he had to take roads; he would no longer had the freedom of cutting through the fields on horseback. For now, he had a moment of reprise. He sat at the long table in the corner of the central kitchen, and as the cook served him a hearty meal, Laurent began to plan his next hour. He would have to speak to the Queen and also to Grand Master Montmorency —there needed to be clarity among Henri's allies.

Upon finishing his meal, Laurent took to the halls of the family wing of the castle to find the Grand Master. He would lay out Henri's plan so that Montmorency could appease the King if necessary. Henri felt that Montmorency and the Queen together could steer the King towards accepting his proposal.

Laurent found Grand Master Montmorency in the open drawing room adjacent to the Grand Hall. He was meeting with a gentleman whom he could not recognize, but Laurent realized that he must be important for Montmorency to have received him. Laurent stood at the edge of the hall, a fair distance from them as not to bother, waiting to see if the Grand Master would notice him. He did not, so he left to meet with the Queen. He walked with determination to the small library where the Queen was still meeting with the Spanish Ambassador, who after the embarrassment of the wedding ceremony was hastily arranging the return of the Spanish monarchs to Castilla. At 5:00 pm the Queen received him in her sitting room where she sat accompanied by two of her ladies.

"Your Majesty," Laurent bowed from the doorway and stayed in his bow longer than usual, returned to his standing position and did not move from the doorway.

"Come in, captain. Where is the prince? Is anything wrong?" Queen Marie was concerned by the serious expression on Laurent's face.

"There is nothing wrong, Your Majesty. But I have a private message from His Highness."

The Queen stood up and made a sign for her ladies to leave. Laurent entered the room and the guards closed the door behind him. He had been in this room many times to address the Queen on Henri's behalf, but this was the first time that he felt intimidated under the Queen's inquisitive eyes. The Queen was usually a very agreeable woman, but one false move regarding Henri and she could destroy you. Captain Laurent felt unsure about his mission. He did not know the Queen's feelings regarding the expedition to Beynac, which could have been dangerous. _'If the Queen feels that I had put her precious son's life at risk, I am lost,'_ the captain thought.

Laurent was a little nervous. Perhaps it was because this was the first time that Henri was openly and publicly defying his father, or perhaps it was the seriousness of the issue, since the King had explicitly forbidden Henri's relationship with Mlle. de Barbarac, calling it an effrontery. Laurent knew he owed loyalty to both the King and the Queen, but Henri was not only his prince, he was his friend who was in love, and he owed it to him to help as much as he could. Laurent knew he was in an impossible position: his mission was to garner support from the Queen knowing that the King vehemently opposed the issue, so Laurent was effectively pitting the Queen and King against each other and placing himself in the middle.

For a moment, Laurent had the sensation that everything in the room was spiraling. As the Queen walked around the room, he noted that the golden decorative swirls on the wall behind the Queen's richly upholstered chair seemed to join those on the chair's carved golden frame and its luscious brocade. Without taking her eyes off the captain the Queen settled back in her chair, finding her most comfortable position and motioning for him to move closer. She was hoping that her son had not gotten himself into trouble, yet again.

"Sit down, captain. Your face tells me Henri is in trouble, which doesn't surprise me. I haven't seen him since he ran out of the church this morning. I went looking for him in his apartments and his valet told me he had raced in only to grab a cloak and then rushed out. I assume you were with him?"

Laurent lowered his head and replied, "I was, Your Majesty. I always strive to be by the prince's side."

Moving her upper body only slightly towards him, the Queen spoke very concisely. "Then please, tell me where did you go and what is happening."

Despite the Queen's invitation to sit, the captain never sat in her presence, out of respect. Since Laurent grew up in the Court, the King and Queen often treated him more like a son, but Laurent always kept his behavior very formal. He was a strong and well respected soldier and didn't want other guards to witness this kind of familiarity and get the wrong impression. He wanted each of his guardsmen to be as strong and formal as he.

Laurent spoke keeping his head lowered: "We've had a long day of riding. The prince went to Château de Beynac and I accompanied him." Laurent wanted the Queen to first get an understanding of the type of day he had had before he presented her with the full story.

"To Monsieur Le Pieu's? That's a bit of a ride. Why would Henri go there today?" the Queen asked, perplexed.

"He went to look for Mademoiselle de Barbarac, the girl from the masque. You must know that His Highness is very much in love with the girl."

"Well, that is obvious," she smiled. "He has been roaming around the castle with a gloomy face, sending messages with couriers and trying to break his betrothal to the Infanta Gabriela since the King announced it. He was completely taken by this girl when he believed her to be a Comtesse; a couple of times he asked me if I knew her. And then he insulted her at the masque, which surprised me, but Signore da Vinci told me that he regretted it. In fact, Henri had been questioning Da Vinci relentlessly about her."

"Certainly. He regrets it because he has found out who she really is."

"Oh, so she has yet another identity. That explains why he asked Montmorency to conduct an extensive research into the girl's family history. I appreciate that you are such a good friend and guard to the Dauphin, Laurent. But about this young woman, who is she and why did Henri go to look for her at Le Pieu's? The last thing we knew about her was that she lived with the Baroness de Ghent, as her servant –the events at the masque made it clear she wasn't meant to be with our son. The King is not amused by Henri's choice, and I don't want my son to be risking his life for a servant girl. I do hope he gets over this infatuation. Danielle is her name, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Her name is Danielle, Danielle de Barbarac."

"Oh yes, that's what the baroness had said, de Barbarac… hmm." The Queen looked pensive as she tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"The prince wanted me to inform you that he is bringing her to Hautefort," Laurent spoke with a bit of hesitation. "After the masque, he found out that although the baroness treated her as a servant, she is actually the baroness' stepdaughter."

"The baroness' stepdaughter? How so? And how did we not know she had one?"

"It seems that Mademoiselle de Barbarac is the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac, the wealthy landowner the baroness married. They married in Ghent and soon after they returned, Monsieur de Barbarac died," Laurent paused waiting for the Queen's reaction. "I was told that Mademoiselle de Barbarac was born a lady, but the baroness made her a servant when her father died. The baroness has two daughters of her own and they are the young ladies she has presented in Court. She has never brought in her stepdaughter and I assume that is why no one knows about her."

"Oh goodness, but of course! Now I remember him!" The Queen stood and moved to the window considering the prospect. She knew why the name rang so familiar. She turned slightly towards Capt. Laurent, her hands still resting on the window's stone ledge. "I remember Auguste de Barbarac, he was an untitled nobleman, and a very loyal friend of the Court. I didn't know he had married the baroness. But I do remember meeting him right after he returned from Italy a widower. His wife...oh, what was her name, Ni…," she pursed her lips and began sounding out N in different ways, Ni, Ne, Na, trying to find the name.

Laurent smiled. This is the element of the Queen he found most endearing, her desire to care, and it was rather amusing. Looking up at the ceiling she continued trying very hard to remember the lady's name.

"I cannot remember her name... the Court had just came back from Paris when we learned she had died. I think she died in Italy... I know Auguste returned to the Périgord as a widower with his baby girl! That must be Danielle!" She stalled for a moment, letting the information sink in. Speaking aloud, but directing the intent of the conversation to herself. "Of course she should be treated as a lady, she has all the rights of one." She stayed by the window for a few moments, turned to look out over the royal gardens, absorbed in her thoughts.

"I knew of Auguste's wife but I never met her, she never came to Court. She was a lady, though. I cannot remember her name... Ne… Ni...I think it was….Nicole! Yes, that was her name, Nicole." A realization suddenly came to the Queen. She turned to face the captain. "Nicole...that's the name the girl gave to Henri... that's why he called her _Nicole_ at the masque! Nicole was her mother. Henri asked me about the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret and I could not remember Auguste's wife. I don't know if she was a Comtesse; I think she was Lady Nicole de Lancret, the daughter of the late Marquis de Lancret." And walking towards the captain she added: "Danielle de Barbarac is probably the heiress of de Barbarac's estate and she may be of the Lancret's as well! Oh, God! The baroness and Henri humiliated her so publicly! But why is she a servant? She cannot be so impoverished, could she? Surely Auguste must have left enough money for her. Unless ... Oh, dear Lord, that girl has been wronged!"

"She might be an heiress, but a fortnight ago the baroness sold her to Monsieur Le Pieu." Laurent found his opening and took a step towards the Queen.

"Oh God!" Marie gasped realizing that the baroness had deceived her, and not just once. She returned to her chair, disheartened, and in a majestic gesture released a huge sigh. Just two weeks ago the baroness had said _Nicole_ was her cousin and was engaged to a Belgian. The following day she accused the girl of being a devious pretender, a servant, who turned out to be her stepdaughter, and now she was an heiress.

"The baroness truly sold Auguste's daughter? Her stepdaughter? This is so unseemly. Oh, but how can I be shocked, it is the Court. Still, poor girl."

"I was told that unfortunately, since Auguste died, the baroness has been quite unkind to Mademoiselle de Barbarac and has done everything in her power to rid herself of this girl who she considers a burden. And after the masque she saw the opportunity to strip the lady of her inheritance when M. Le Pieu offered to buy her as a servant."

Marie frowned as she listened to the captain. She couldn't understand such malevolence. One thing was to misappropriate the girl's inheritance –a crime punishable by monetary retribution—but to sell a girl who was born a lady! That was a completely different kind of crime. "Continue please," she said to Laurent.

"I will make this as short as possible, Ma'am. From what I understand, the baroness was hoping for Prince Henri to choose her daughter, Lady Marguerite, as his bride. But then she witnessed —as we all did— Henri's fascination with Mademoiselle de Barbarac when she appeared at the masque. No one knows how she got there, and when the baroness recognized her, well... that was quite a scene! It took the prince off guard. I think the baroness assumed that when the prince recovered from the shock he would be looking for Mlle. de Barbarac at the manor. And she was correct. So the following day she secretly sold her to Monsieur Le Pieu so that Henri could not find her." Laurent paused to see if the Queen was still following him. She nodded for him to continue.

"Henri didn't know she had been sold; he had been desperately trying to find her to speak with her. He sent messages to the manor and when she didn't respond he assumed that she was still upset for the way he treated her at the masque. He thought she had left the province, or worse, the country. That's why he resigned himself to marry the Infanta. When he ran out of the church today…." Laurent stopped for only a moment and reflected on the day's events— "he was determined to find her. It was then that he learned that Mlle. de Barbarac had been sold. You would understand his rage, and his fear. He decided to go to Beynac to look for her."

"Who told Henri that she had been sold?"

"The baroness' driver, and then Lady Jacqueline de Ghent, the baroness' youngest daughter, confirmed it. As I was exiting the church, Lady Jacqueline shared with me the story of her stepsister. That is how I learned that Mademoiselle de Barbarac, Danielle, was Auguste de Barbarac's daughter. When Henri heard about Danielle being sold, he asked me to gather the guard and accompany him to rescue her. And once the prince has a mind to do something... well, we rode immediately to Beynac. Colonel Brissac followed us with several men from the Royal Guard."

"Oh, dear! Did you find her?"

"Yes, we found her."

"Is she alright?" The Queen asked.

"When we got there she had actually rescued herself!" Laurent smiled, remembering Henri's surprise at seeing Danielle walking out of the castle into the courtyard, without chase. "She challenged Le Pieu with a sword and was walking out of the castle when we arrived."

"A girl skilled with the sword! That's quite something!" the Queen laughed.

"Prince Henri had been so worried, he had thoughts of her locked away in a tower, or worse, abused by Le Pieu. We all know Le Pieu's ways to be rather rough. But we found her walking out in the courtyard on her own accord!" Laurent shook his head. "The prince just ran to her!" Laurent then looked worried. "None of us, however, noticed how weak she was until we were about to leave and she fainted. She is not well. The prince is concerned for her health and is bringing her to Hautefort. She is too weak to ride a horse, so I am bringing a coach to them."

"Do you mean Henri is still at Château de Beynac?"

"No, no. He is at the Château de Puymartin, in Marquay. The Marquis and Marquise de Saint-Clar are graciously hosting His Highness and Mlle. de Barbarac at their château in Marquay. They will rest and recover a little there. I shall take the coach to Marquay and bring them home. The prince requested that a chamber be prepared for Mlle. de Barbarac. He also wants a Court physician to tend to her."

The Queen nodded. "Of course, leave it to me. I'll have it managed by the time you get back."

"Now with your permission, I shall take my leave." Laurent bowed again to the Queen and prepared to leave the room. But once he got to the door he turned and faced the Queen again. "One more thing, Your Majesty—I forgot to mention an important piece of news— Prince Henri proposed to Mlle. de Barbarac. He wants to marry her, immediately!"

"Lord, have mercy!" The Queen almost choked. She stalled, gained her composure and rising from her chair began to slowly circle the room. She again stopped and turned to Laurent. "Henri knows I will support him, but he will need to convince the King himself, and that won't be easy."

"He said that the girl cannot go back to the baroness," Laurent explained.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean he has to marry her! You know perfectly well that the King will not accept an engagement he has not sanctioned. And even if the girl is not a servant, Henri knows he must marry for political gain."

"Henri asked that I speak to Grand Master Montmorency and together...well, maybe both of you could consider the options and help convince the King. He is in love."

The Queen walked to her chair and sat again, then began to fiddle with the lace kerchief she had pulled from her sleeve. She did this when she was nervous; and she was truly shaken.

As if giving up, she waved the kerchief at Laurent. "Very well, Laurent. Tell Henri to send a messenger ahead to alert us of his arrival with Mlle. de Barbarac, and to enter the castle through the guard's gate, not the front courtyard. We need to keep this matter private while everything is sorted out and avoid the courtiers' gossip. Remember that the Spanish monarchs are still here as our guests and it will be in bad taste for Henri to parade a paramour. I'll have a chamber prepared in the royal wing, one that can only be accessed by the family and our most trusted staff. However, I am most concerned about the King's reaction; we'll certainly need to get his approval and I doubt that he sees any benefit in this liaison."

The conversation was halted by a knock on the door. "Enter," the Queen responded.

"Your Majesty," Montmorency bowed as he stood in the doorway, then entered the room.

"The King requests your presence in the library. He also requested to meet with Prince Henri, but I couldn't find the prince. I wondered if you know where he might be," he said in his most formal voice. He looked at Laurent, surprised to find the captain with the Queen; he was to accompany the prince at all times. His presence here with the Queen could only mean Henri was up to something.

"Perhaps Captain Laurent could tell me where to find His Highness, since he is your ward?" Montmorency addressed Laurent in an unexpectedly ironic tone.

The captain realized Montmorency hadn't noticed him earlier waiting in the antechamber while he was speaking with his guest. Now was not the time to point out he had already tried to speak to him. "His Highness is in Marquay, Sir. He is paying a special visit to the Marquis de Saint-Clar. I am on my way to fetch him."

"Is he?" Montmorency asked raising an eyebrow. He was convinced the captain was hiding something regarding the prince. And he had no time to figure out what it was before the briefing with the King and the Queen.

"I look forward to finding out the details, captain." Montmorency said, thinking that if what Duc Philippe had said was certain, Henri had picked up the girl from Monsieur Le Pieu and had gone hiding with her somewhere. And it seemed that this ' _somewhere_ ' was Marquay. _Oh, this smells like trouble,_ he thought.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, the Grand Master said: "You may want to come to the library as well captain. The King may have some questions for you. I also have many."

The Queen spoke. "What is this formality about, my dear Anne?"

Montmorency knew that the Queen only used his first name when she was trying to make a point or when she felt cornered by the King's impositions, usually regarding Henri. Otherwise, she would call him ' _dearest_ _Monty_ ,' or in public, the more formal _Monsieur Montmorency_. He took note of the Queen's mood and softened his tone.

"Your Majesty, there is a visitor whom the King could not avoid receiving today. The King would like to share the issues regarding this visitor, and for Your Majesty to be present as he receives him. He also asked for the prince to join him, of course when he returns."

"And who might that be?"

"The King was gracious enough to receive the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier."

"I wonder what business brings Monsieur Le Duc de Châtellerault here today. Haven't the Bourbon-Montpensier family moved to Mantua?" the Queen inquired in a sarcastic tone.

"It will better if the King explains it himself."

"I am asking _you_ , Anne. Please tell me what you know. You must understand I could not meet with the King and such visitor in complete ignorance of what brings him here."

"The Duc de Châtellerault has some questions regarding his niece, Mademoiselle de Barbarac. He was informed that Prince Henri brought her here and he came to fetch her."

The Queen was stunned at the word _niece_ and felt baffled.

"Mademoiselle de Barbarac you said? I just learned that she is the stepdaughter of the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, although the baroness claimed the girl was her servant! Laurent just told me that she was the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac, who had gotten married to the baroness. I finally made the connection. I did remember that Auguste had a daughter with his first wife, Lady Nicole de Lancret. I assume that girl is Danielle de Barbarac, but how is she the niece of the Duc de Châtellerault? How many identities does this girl have and can any of them be trusted?"

The Queen and Laurent looked at each other surprised that someone else knew about Danielle, but it seemed that Montmorency knew much more than they did. First, the shifty baroness sells her stepdaughter as a servant to the deeply disturbed M. Le Pieu; then Le Pieu makes her his property, and now somebody else was claiming her! _At least this seems to be a family relation. Please let it be true, for all our sakes,_ the Queen silently wished.

"You say the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua came for her?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Montmorency expressionless face didn't betray his amusement with the situation. "He claims to be her uncle."

"Danielle de Barbarac is the niece of Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier? The Queen asked again. The girl's bloodline began to sink in.

"How is that possible?" Laurent was dumbfounded. Henri did not mention this detail. He mustn't know about it. Laurent looked at Montmorency directly and cocked his head examining him for some sort of 'tell.'

"I believe the duke will enlighten us all. We are just learning the news. He is most upset about what happened to the girl."

"Of course he should be upset!" The Queen said. "What I would like to know is where this duke was when the girl was left to be sold by the baroness! This story has more angles than we dare to count. I wonder what the King is thinking. Goodness, I would like to better understand all of this. Thank you, Monsieur Montmorency. Please tell the King we will meet him shortly to discuss this matter while we await the prince's return."

Montmorency bowed as he left the room. When the Queen was alone with Captain Laurent she asked him: "Do you think Henri knows of this relationship with de Bourbon-Montpensier family?"

"I dare say that the prince has no idea. I shall warn him, though. If the duke is Mademoiselle de Barbarac's rightful guardian, Henri must be prepared to answer to him for holding her. He will need the duke's consent to see her."

"He needs his father's consent first. Oh Henri," she sighed. "He never makes our lives easy, does he? Well, Laurent, let us go to the King and discuss this news. I'm sure it will amuse us and that has its value in Court. I trust Montmorency and the rest of the King's advisers have already begun to unravel things better than we."

=============00==============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14 - The Journey

Chapter 14 - The Journey

Henri had been riding for about 20 minutes, holding Danielle against his body with one hand, the reins in the other, when he sensed her moving. "Danielle, are you feeling better? Are you awake?"

She nodded silently and leaned deeper into his body feeling the belt that, tightly wound around their bodies, allowed the prince to ride without her sliding off the horse. He touched her forehead and confirmed that her fever had increased. She was shivering, so he held her closer to him, giving her warmth.

"You have a fever."

"Where are we going, Henri?" she whispered.

"We are going to Marquay; it is close by. We'll wait for Capt. Laurent there. He must bring a carriage for us to travel to Hautefort more comfortably, as that is a longer trip."

Right after leaving Beynac-et-Cazenac he saw a group of men riding towards them in the opposite direction. The group was riding across the river on a parallel road that led to Beynac from Sarlat-la-Canéda. At first Henri thought that his father had sent the mounted Royal Guard after him. But then he realized those were not his father's soldiers; they didn't carry the royal banner and as anyone familiar with these lands would know, that road to Beynac was much longer and more difficult to ride.

 _'They must not be from this area_ ,' Henri thought. ' _Good thing, I prefer not stopping for anyone while Danielle is doing so poorly. There is little time for delay.'_

As the group marched on, Henri noticed that the leader was a nobleman. There was a coat of arms visible, but he was unable to make it out, they were still too distant. Then he saw that the lead was followed by a few uniformed guards and a soldier carrying a banner bearing a well-known Italian crest, the crest from the court of Mantua. _Strange_ , Henri thought. Intuitively, he covered his head and lowered Danielle's hood to cover her face, protecting her. Simultaneously, the guards closed formation around the prince so he could be easily protected in case the men posed any sort of threat.

The nobleman, the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua and his guardsmen didn't stop; they just nodded in acknowledgement. Although they recognized the prince's coat of arms and the royal uniform worn by the guards, they couldn't clearly see the prince or his precious cargo. The duke assumed the guards were making their rounds because of the wedding. It was only later, after he had passed him, that the duke saw the prince when the wind blew Henri's hood back uncovering his head. _Strange_ , the duke thought, wondering what was the prince doing around here.

Shortly after 2:30 pm, Henri and his guard got the first look of the Château de Puymartin, situated in an elevated land overlooking the valley of the Périgord Noir. The old feudal property had been transformed into an elegant castle flanked by four towers at the corners, with well-kept gardens and a long courtyard. The Marquis de Saint-Clar and his wife had been notified of the prince's arrival and came out to welcome him. Servants formed a line on both sides of the entrance, while two footmen went to receive the prince and his men ensuring they were well attended and calling on the stable boys to tend to the horses.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. It is an honor to welcome you in our humble home."

The marquis, a short, slim man with a friendly disposition, greeted the prince with a bow and an awkward smile. He was aware of the cancelled wedding and could not fathom why Prince Henri would be riding across the valley on such a day, still wearing formal wedding attire _and_ with a young lady. Then he noticed, the _lady_ was tied to him and looked rather shabby; she was dressed like a servant. His eyebrows shot up but he tried keeping a neutral demeanor. The message he received was that the prince would arrive with a lady who needed attention. She was ill but very dear to the prince.

Henri carefully untied the belt and attentively loosened the cloak and exposed her face. His eyes lit up when he saw her and she smiled up at him. The prince returned her smile and the marquis noted that the prince was enraptured. Looking at Henri's expression, the marquis began to wonder if it was a bad idea to take in the prince, especially if this woman was the cause of the wedding's cancellation. If King Francis was furious he could get in trouble. But if he did not help, this young man in front o him was the future king, so he had no choice. He figured that since he didn't go to the wedding, he was not expected to know the cause of the cancellation. The marquis wasn't even sure if he should apologize for not attending the wedding or avoid making any mention of it. He opted for the latter.

"Thank you for receiving us," Henri replied.

"We were informed of your visit and we were expecting you, Sire. I understand that the lady accompanying you has fallen ill. Please come in. We are glad to be of help."

Henri called over his guard to carefully help him lower Danielle from the horse. As they lowered her, the prince never let go of her hand. Her whole body hurt, so she was grateful and relieved the moment her feet touched the ground.

Danielle smiled at the marquis and his wife, and curtsied as best she could under her weak condition. They smiled back. The prince had dismounted and immediately held her elbow while she curtsied.

"This is Mademoiselle de Barbarac, Monsieur. We won't stay long. We plan to leave tonight. I have sent for a carriage to continue our journey to Hautefort. I am expecting it soon," Henri said.

"You are most welcome to stay as long as you wish, Your Highness. We are honored by your visit."

The marquis turned to Danielle and greeted her with a nod. "Mademoiselle." Danielle felt a little embarrassed under the inquisitive eyes of the marquis and his wife. She was conscious of her unkempt appearance.

Accompanied by his wife, the marquis led Henri and Danielle through an expansive central hall and to an elegant sitting room with tall windows overlooking the chateau's gardens. The marquise sent the servants to heat water for a bath and asked them to fetch clean clothes for Danielle to change into, but first they helped Danielle to the chaise near the window, a pleasant place where she could lounge and be comfortable. The prince sat on the couch next to her chaise. The marquise then called on two attendants who brought cheese and fruit and served a variety of pastries and several carafes of sweet wine.

There were many small round tables scattered across the heavily decorated sitting room and the marquis and marquise chose the table closest to Henri and Danielle to place the food. After a few minutes of casual conversation, the marquise noted that Danielle looked very pale, she could barely recline comfortably and she leaned against Henri, who had moved to the chaise and was holding her. 'V _ery inappropriate,'_ the marquise thought. But knowing that the lady was not well made the marquise forgive the prince's lack of propriety; and besides, this young lady seemed very sweet. Setting aside the fact that she was in rags, the marquise decided her first impression was that she liked her and so she would be pleased to know her as an important friend of the prince.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," the marquise said with a worried expression, "but I believe Mademoiselle is not well." Then in a gentle voice, she stood up addressing Danielle. "Perhaps you would like to lie down for a little while, madam? A bedchamber has been prepared for you. The maids are also heating water in case you would like a bath."

Danielle smiled. "Thank you, Madame. I am very grateful for the kindness you've shown me...shown us both, and for your generosity." She began to stand, but she felt a bit faint as she pushed herself off the chaise and fell back leaning against the prince, who caught her as she dropped onto the cushions. Danielle's hands began to tremble, her stomach rumbled and a cold sweat covered her burning face. Her face, already blushed, turned a deeper pink. Henri stood up and helped her to her feet; they both smiled at their hosts. He then took her arm to sustain her and asked that they be taken to Danielle's room as soon as possible. "I shall accompany you both so that Mademoiselle can be settled comfortably," Henri offered.

"Follow me please," the marquise said waving to her attendants to follow, leaving her husband the marquis in the sitting room, with the wine and food. She led the way to a luxurious guest chamber on the second floor.

The marquise was a petite woman with gentle manners and much energy. The prince liked her and thought her smile was playful, yet quite sincere. She walked fast and talked even faster. Danielle could barely follow her. The marquise was not paying much attention to her guests as she climbed the stairs and thus, being unaware of Danielle's weakening condition, she did not noticed that Henri mounted the stairs holding Danielle's arm but ended up carrying her the whole way. They followed the marquise into a sumptuous bedchamber with a big canopy bed. When the marquise saw that Henri had her in his arms she rushed them to the bed where Henri gently laid Danielle.

The marquise summoned a servant to fetch some soup for Danielle and asked her attendants to apply cold compresses to her forehead to alleviate the fever while the bath was being prepared. Danielle's fever had increased, and she felt sick and fatigued; every muscle in her body ached.

"You must take a nap while the bad is prepared. By the time you wake up your bath will be ready," the marquise said in her affable but rapid speech as she walked from one side of the room to the other arranging random objects. Then, without asking Henri any questions the marquise and her attendants left the room. They returned with a lovely blue silk gown with lace detailing and laid it on a chair that was behind the dressing screen opposite to the bed. She also left an under slip and a very simple bodice that would not be too tight under the gown.

"I think this dress will suit you. You could wear it to go to Hautefort," the marquise smiled excitedly. "I hope you like it."

"It is lovely, thank you. But I cannot possibly accept such a beautiful gown," Danielle felt embarrassed.

"Oh, but you must, dear. You see, it is a gift, and gifts cannot be refused."

"Thank you, Madame Marquise." Henri said.

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness. If pleases me to give a lovely gown to such a lovely young lady," she said leaving the room. "Shall my attendant stay behind?"

Henri thanked her but said they would be fine. He would stay with Danielle for a a little while. The marquise curtsied and said that if there was anything they needed to just call, the attendant would be right outside in the hall.

"She is very nice," Danielle said to Henri.

Henri sat on the border of the bed, "Yes, she is. You should rest now. It will be awhile before Laurent arrives with a carriage." He kissed her forehead and pulling the most comfortable chair close to the bed, he sat waiting for her to fall asleep.

Danielle closed her eyes, exhausted. She had been through hell at Le Pieu's and now she found herself on a comfortable bed, in a luscious bedchamber, with silk finery to wear after she gets bathed by attendants, and to top it off, with a prince by her side, who _loved_ her. She marveled, ' _How could this ever happen to me?'_ Then suddenly, as she began to doze, she had this queasy feeling in her stomach and she realized that the whole scene was more than awkward. She was mortified. Oh _mon Dieu_ , this should be the happiest day of my life. She remembered her joy when she arrived at the masque - it should be like that, me looking like an angel. Instead, I'm dirty and broken, weak and unwell on the day that Henri proposed. What sort of love affair is this? She felt as if life was leaving her body. She was trying in vain to stay awake, and after a few moments, she fell into a slumber.

Seeing Danielle so ill made Henri think about his life in a way he had not thought before. He had been a rebellious boy ever since he and his older brother, Prince François, Duc de Bretagne and Dauphin of France, were exchanged as hostages to secure the freedom of the King. They had been in captivity in Spain for almost four years, and he blamed his father for the loss of his childhood. He had returned embittered and resentful, leading a reckless life to make up for those lost years. He was careless and selfish, he resented everything and everybody. He did horrible things and nobody paid attention; everyone focused on Prince François, the Dauphin. Only his mother, who always worried about him, showed him any affection. But even when the Queen loved him, she didn't like to challenge the King, so she was unable to come to his aid when he was punished by his father. No one else seemed to care. Henri did not feel loved. He was only the cadet, the forgotten prince, the spare Duc d'Orléans, who was not going to inherit the throne. His brother François, the Dauphin, was to be King. Henri hadn't wanted the throne anyway.

Then, three years ago, everything changed:François died suddenly, making Henri Duc de Bretagne and Crown Prince, Dauphin of France. Henri loved his brother, and he felt devastated by his death. Now that François was gone the throne was to be his, but he still fought his father because he hadn't wanted it. All of a sudden he received all the attention from the Court and the King. How ironic! His father, who never cared for him, was now trying to make him care for his legacy and his throne, two things that Henri despised, _until he met Danielle._

The prince was pensive, looking at the woman sleeping in the bed. She came into his life one day and he knew his life would change. It had been only a few weeks and he felt like a new man. Just the fact the she _loved_ him, had changed him completely.

He felt attracted to her from the minute he saw her in the courtyard arguing with the wagon master; that day he knew he wanted to be with her. She was different from every woman he had ever known: she was passionate, witty, eloquent, determine, and he felt captivated. He found himself enchanted by this woman who was as beautiful as she was opinionated. In the days that followed, he ran into her at the bank of the Beuze River, he called for her at the manor, and then he took her to the Franciscan monastery. At first, he just wanted to amuse himself with her, he played pushing her buttons because he found her passionate speech and her reactions fascinating. What he didn't realize was that by playing with her feelings, his owns feelings and emotions were being incited, and before he knew it he had fallen in love.

Then it came, that terrible moment at the masque. The world came crashing down in front of him and when she needed his protection he stupidly rejected her. His arrogance and fury blinded him and he lost her. It was his doing. He had felt betrayed and didn't want to see her again, but when he calmed down his love for her resurfaced, almost immediately. He prayed, even begged God to bring her back to him and now, he had found her! He asked for her forgiveness and swore to himself that he would never lose her again. Today, she had told him that she loved him, and that had changed everything for him. Many women had thrown themselves at his feet, but none had ever really loved him. They loved his Crown, his money and his position. So he had played the game and entertained himself with the women who pursued him, which left him feeling increasingly unhappy, and lonely. He could not remember the last time he was told he was loved.

Now it was different. Danielle reciprocated his love and had innocently told him so without reservations or false pretensions. He now knew that Danielle's love was a gift from God. Everyone around him kept saying that she didn't belong to his world, that she was a commoner, a peasant. Even his guards commented on his bad decision to go to Beynac to rescue her when in reality she had rescued herself. True, by offering his love and protection he intended to save her from the life of abuse and misery that her stepmother had imposed on her, but she had saved him from himself, from his bitterness, his selfishness, and his loneliness, not to mention how she had saved his life in the woods. They needed each other; they belonged together. ' _That is why God didn't allow me to marry Princess Gabriela; instead, HE sent me an angel disguised as a peasant girl_.' He no longer felt alone, and he no longer wanted to live without his angel. He reached over gently to caress Danielle's face, and gently stroke her hair, thanking God for putting her in his life.

He sat up a bit, looked at her more closely and had an epiphany - she was good for him. He was learning from her, because despite the abuses she had endured, she remained optimistic about life's possibilities, while he was still bitter about his childhood injustices. He realized how pathetic he was - here is a lovely woman, the daughter of a wealthy landowner, forced to be a servant by her stepmother and then risked her life for a fellow servant. And him, what had he ever risked? Nothing.

So now he was ready to leave the past behind and welcome the force of this magnificent love in his life, a love that was life-changing and life-giving. For the first time he understood his life's purpose; he could embrace his destiny and look forward to his future as King of France. To be King, something he had both dreaded and despised, was instantly a desirable future, especially now that Danielle had forgiven him without hesitation, giving him what he had craved all his life –forgiving, unconditional love. As King, he could offer her anything and everything; he will be proud to have her by his side.

Henri settled in his chair praying for her recovery. It was only 5:00 in the afternoon but he felt extremely tired. He had had a long and hectic day, not only physically challenging but also emotionally taxing. He leaned his head back on the chair, closed his eyes and rested. He was determined to fight his father and the whole kingdom if necessary to marry Danielle. Her love was the lifeline that would make him a new man, a man loved and full of love for life. He smiled as he remembered Leonardo's words – ' _a life without love is no life at all.'_

Despite his fatigue he was unable to sleep. He got up, kissed Danielle on the forehead and then tiptoed out of the room. He let the attendant know he was heading downstairs and asked her to go inside and keep an eye on her for him.

==============00==============

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts


	15. Chapter 15 -From Puymartin to Hautefort

Chapter 15 – From Puymartin to Hautefort

Henri left Danielle's room and found his way to the stairs to join the marquis and his wife in the drawing room. They drank wine and talked politics, discussed the current religious conflicts sweeping the country and the provocations from England to draw France into another war. No one dared to speak about the prince's cancelled wedding.

Hours passed and Henri began to notice the passage of time. It had only been two hours yet it seemed like an eternity. Finally, after three long hours, the arrival of Captain Laurent was announced. While Henri and the marquis went to receive the Captain, the marquise walked upstairs to check on Danielle and was pleased to find her already awake and bathed, her attendants now fixing her hair in a modest travel hairdo to be covered in a simple blue silk caul adorned with pearls. The caul's blue matched the dress perfectly. Danielle was rested and the color in her cheeks had gone from pale yellow to soft pink, and although she had a terrible headache, she looked lovely.

The arrival of Captain Laurent put Henri in a good mood. He had been concerned about the captain's delay and was relieved to see him arrive with a coach and two footmen. He went out to the courtyard to receive him and waited for him to dismount his horse. The marquis followed the prince into the courtyard, but stood at a discreet distance from the coach.

"What took you so long?" Henri asked slapping Laurent on the back. "I was beginning to think you would never arrive. Were you able to speak with the Queen?"

"Yes, I spoke with Her Majesty. She asked that Your Highness send a messenger ahead to alert her of our arrival." Laurent spoke deferentially while he removed his hat and straightened his clothes. Because of the presence of the marquis, Laurent treated Henri with the utmost formality as required by his station. "I was delayed because there is much going on at the palace, especially with our unannounced departure this morning. The Queen called on me as did the King. And since it is so late and we will be traveling to Hautefort in the darkness through forests and fields, I needed to gather a full guard to protect you and Mademoiselle de Barbarac from the bands of criminals roaming about these lands. Please excuse me for the tardiness, Your Highness, it will prove an easier ride home now that the coach is here."

"Oh, yes, of course. I hadn't considered you'd be subjected to questioning. What did you tell the King? Did you tell him about Beynac?"

"Yes. There wasn't much choice and in fact, there is a new development," Laurent stated in a concerned tone. He understood Henri was anxious to return to Hautefort with Danielle, but he needed to prepare him for the unexpected visitor. He spoke in half sentences, intent of not revealing much information in the presence of the marquis. But Henri kept asking questions.

"A new development?"

"There is someone waiting for you and Mademoiselle de Barbarac at Hautefort," Laurent stated in a quiet voice while inspecting everything in the coach. Henri raised an eyebrow, cocked his head slightly to one side and waited for a moment. He looked at Laurent, intrigued. "Well...who is that _someone_?"

"Philippe de Bourbon, the Duc de Châtellerault," Laurent responded hastily.

Henri pulled his head back and scoffed. "Philippe de Bourbon? The younger brother of the late Duc de Bourbon? From the Bourbon-Montpensier family?" Laurent tried and failed to interrupt Henri's inquiry. "Our families have been enemies for years. You know, the Duc de Bourbon, Charles III, used to be the Constable of France when I was a child, before my father declared him a traitor. Then Charles fled to Italy. Duke Philippe is his younger brother. I know he owns land in these areas but as much as I know, he has not been in Court for years. Are you sure it's him?"

"I didn't speak with him, but I heard Montmorency announce him to the Queen, when I was about to leave her."

"So tell me, why is he visiting Hautefort? I am sure he is not visiting at the request of the King! Did he mean to attend the wedding?"

At the mention of the wedding, the marquis walked discreetly away and towards the château's entrance; it was better to stay away as he didn't want to hear this private conversation regarding the royals.

"Why is he waiting for me? And, _why_ would he be waiting for Danielle?" Henri kept asking.

Laurent felt besieged by the prince's multitude of questions. "Your Highness, could you ask me one question at a time? From what I understand, the duke didn't mean to attend the wedding. He is actually looking for Dan… for Mademoiselle de Barbarac," Laurent corrected himself in time so as not to refer to a potential future princess in familiar terms.

"Looking for Danielle? Why? Another ploy from the baroness?"

"He claims, I was told,... _ahem_..." Laurent tried to clear his throat, then continued cautiously, watching the prince's reaction, "he claims to be Mademoiselle de Barbarac's uncle. He is waiting for you to return, with her, to the castle. He wants to take her with him and he will not leave until he speaks with you and the King. And since we will be arriving very late, the Queen invited him to spend the night. Also, the King and Queen of Spain are still in the castle along with Princess Gabriella, the entire Spanish family and their entourage. When I arrived today, the Queen was with the Spanish Ambassador arranging their departure."

"Yes, yes, of course, but take Danielle? Does this duke thinks he has the right to take Danielle? Is he out of his mind? And how is this even possible? Where is he planning on taking her?" Henri now stood at attention, staring directly at Laurent, hand on hilt.

"I don't know," Laurent tried to control his exasperation. "To his home, I suppose, wherever that is."

"What is this now, her uncle? Ha! Do you really think I am going to allow anyone to take her? Is this a ploy from the baroness to get her back? I failed at protecting Danielle from being sold to Le Pieu, but I won't allow this duke or anybody else to take her anywhere. She had suffered enough!"

"But Henri, if he is truly her uncle he may be her legal guardian and ... "

"No, Laurent, you don't understand. We have waited long enough to be together she and I, and we are finally of one mind. I doubt that he is her uncle, but if he is, why claiming her now? Where was he the last... I don't know how many years? How dare he! He left her unprotected with that abusive baroness and now he wants to retrieve her?"

Henri was furious, pacing in front of Laurent. "She spent years at the hands of the baroness because she had no one, understand? NO ONE! She had no family here to protect her. And now this! The timing is impeccable so there must be some sort of deceit." He kept pacing and as he did he began to mumble aloud. "There may be a long lost uncle, but he lives in …"

Henri's speech slowed to a stop, as did his pacing, he suddenly remembered his conversation with Leonardo the day after the masque — _'Auguste had a half brother that is a Count or a duke. It seems that this nobleman, Danielle's uncle, is her legal guardian...'_ And Danielle had confirmed it when he asked.

"Oh dear God!" Henri blurted. "Could this be Danielle's lost uncle?" Henri was alarmed for a moment and then looked at Laurent who was shocked at hearing Henri comment on Danielle's _lost uncle_.

"Laurent, Philippe de Bourbon could not be Danielle's lost uncle. This makes no sense! He is making an unsubstantiated claim. We would know if that is the case. You can't hide something like that in our kingdom." He said shaking his head.

"Well, that is what Montmorency said. And you said it yourself— she doesn't have any family ' _here_.' It seems that Auguste de Barbarac was the Duc de Châtellerault's half brother. Montmorency said that the duke recently arrived from Italy, where  
he had been living for several years, and he has not visited France or seen ' _his niece'_ in at least 5 or 6 years." Laurent calmly looked at the prince. "You may want to ask her, Your Highness." He smiled.

Henri thought about it for a minute. "What did the duke say exactly?"

"I only spoke with the King and Montmorency. According to Montmorency, the duke is demanding to know where you have taken Mademoiselle de Barbarac, and for her to be brought to him immediately. The King is waiting for you to return before he addresses the duke."

"How did he know to come to Hautefort? And how does he know she is with me?"

"He went to Beynac. The baroness' servants alerted him about Mademoiselle being sold. He had just arrived in his Château de Montpensier when he received the message from the servants, so he went to Beynac to retrieve her, but Le Pieu told him you had taken her."

"That's impossible, there must be a mistake. Danielle would have told me about her uncle having a château in Montpensier," he objected, but then remembered that she did mention it, and besides, there was a lot about Danielle that he didn't know. He was going to wait and speak with her directly.

As Henri conversed with Laurent, Danielle appeared in the main door accompanied by the Marquise de Saint-Clar and her attendants. She seemed refreshed, happy and ready to travel. Her hair was nicely arranged with a beautiful pearled caul holding her long tresses loosely around the back, and curls fell into ringlets framing her face. She had the look of an angel. Henri sighed. The last time he had seen her so happy and nicely dressed was when he took her to the monastery, but today she looked breathtakingly beautiful wearing the silk gown provided by the marquise. The light blue suited her, and the broad square neckline was low, subtly exposing her décolletage. The lace detailing on the bodice showed off her slender figure and flowed onto the skirt and luxurious trumpet sleeves. Her waist was accentuated with a chain belt creating a narrow silhouette that he had rarely seen in Court. He felt his heart flutter. Laurent watched Henri, smiled, rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head.

Even though she was still sick and her face was flushed with fever, Henri found her enchanting. _She is more beautiful every time I see her. She carries herself with the elegance of a princess_. Henri was completely lost in his fantasy of Danielle as his princess, and their marriage. _Her elegance would surely convince the King,_ he thought _._ He even made a mental note to commission some jewelry to highlight her beauty. It would be his wedding gift. Danielle came out to the courtyard to join Henri and he went to meet her.

"You look lovely, my love," Henri whispered taking her hands to his lips for a light kiss. "Laurent has returned and we are ready to leave. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, my lord." Danielle responded with a smile, turning to bid farewell to the marquis and marquise who had joined them in the courtyard to wish them safe travels.

"Thank you for your kindness and generosity," Danielle said warmly, moved by the attention she had received from the noble family. "I will never forget it."

Henri also expressed his gratitude and extended an invitation to the noble family to come to Hautefort. Before departing, Henri made sure that Laurent sent a messenger ahead as the Queen requested. Soon they were settled in the coach, using the cushions to support Danielle's feet and body so she could be at ease.

The horses began their trot, exiting the courtyard, and they were on their way to Hautefort.

Once on the road Henri moved a bit closer to Danielle and wrapped his arm gently around her shoulder helping her move closer to him, meanwhile doubting and reproaching himself, because he knew that, since they weren't formally engaged, it was not appropriate for him to be so intimately close to her in a coach. But no one was looking; only Laurent would know he had done away with formality, and he could count on Laurent's discretion. Oblivious to Henri's self-doubts, Danielle leaned against his body and placed her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and felt the heat of her skin. He frowned.

"How do you feel?" He asked, solicitous.

"I'm rested, and I'm glad I was able to bathe and change into this beautiful gown. The marquise was so kind to me! The attendants were so careful! I feel less nervous about visiting Hautefort in this dress. I just wish I feel better."

Despite being a hot summer afternoon, Danielle felt cold. She closed her eyes and tried to mute her cough, pressing her sleeve against her mouth. The prince looked in the baskets that Laurent packed and found her a handkerchief. Danielle was grateful.

"I'll have a Court physician see you. You are burning up!" he exclaimed placing his hand on her forehead. "We need to bring your fever down."

"I know. I am not well, but I think it is just a bad cold. I have been sleeping in a horrible cold room, damp and moldy, so I may have caught a cold. I will recover without too much effort."

"That may be, but you fainted. You are very weak."

"I didn't eat much the past two weeks. I was afraid Le Pieu could place something in my food to dope me so I only ate what I could found in the gardens, and some bread, but never what I was given. Now I feel a little dizzy. I wonder how I am going to find the strength to face Their Majesties when we arrive," she was worried. She was dressed in appropriate attire and looked presentable, but she was frightened. A shudder ran down her spine at the thought of facing the King and Queen. She recalled the scene at the masque and turned to Henri. He was so attentive. He would be by her side and would be presenting her. This will make things alright and it will help her through it. She tried to sweep away the memories of the masque and the days following it. But she was still apprehensive and the prince sensed it.

"You don't need to meet my parents tonight. You'll go straight to bed. I already sent word to my mother and a bedchamber will be ready for you when we arrive. You will meet them when you feel better."

She shook her head, doubtingly. "I don't know much about Court etiquette, Henri, but I know enough to realize that it would not be proper to hide in their castle. How can I arrive at a royal palace and not pay my respects to Their Majesties? I already feel very inadequate due to the events at the masque. I don't want to cause another scene."

"Danielle, you are sick, and you are arriving as my guest. There will be no scene. At least none that you cause."

"Please allow me to meet them even if briefly. If you are with me I can be strong and I can last a few moments. I'm sure they will not want to engage in conversation but I will feel more at ease if I am announced."

"We'll decide when we get there." He paused for a moment and kissed her cheek, gently turning her face to him to kiss her lips. Their proximity affected them both greatly and they embraced; Henri wanted to keep kissing her, but he controlled his desire. He knew it was not appropriate; she was sick, and besides, he needed to have a serious conversation with her about the duke. He look into her eyes, trying to find the right moment to discuss the uncle. He wanted to get it right, and to take the time to understand her response. He had made so many mistakes in the past! He remembered when Danielle recoiled from his embrace at Amboise and he thought that she had run away repulsed by his kiss, only to find out later that she had been lashed by the baroness and was in pain. Now they were together and they had promised to always be truthful, so here was their first moment to be open, and for him, it was time to listen to her and believe.

He settled his position so he faced her, he needed to make eye contact when addressing the issue of the uncle. Pushing away a loose lock of hair from Danielle's face he went straight into the subject. "Danielle, there is something that I need to ask you."

"Yes. What is it? "

"About your uncle."

"My uncle?" Danielle sucked in a sharp breath.

"Philippe de Bourbon," Henri said.

"Zio Philippe? You said you didn't know him. Did you find out something about him? Does the marquis know him? Last time I heard about Zio Philippe he was in Italy; I have not seen him in years!" She started to cough as she tried to clear her airways. Her throat was sore, she had a throbbing headache and felt faint. She turned to Henri and spoke in a small voice. "He used to visit us frequently when I was little. I remember I spent a lot of time with him back when my _papa_ was alive, before he married Rodmilla. He taught me how to ride, and how to swim," Danielle smiled at the memory, reminiscing about the old days with her uncle. "How I cherished his visits!"

She adjusted herself so she could see Henri better. "But then papa died and everything changed; something happened between my uncle and the baroness. I was only a child but I knew something had taken place between them. He would not stay at the manor. He would come Sunday mornings to take me to church and to spend time with me, but many times I would have to sneak out and meet him in the back orchard because my stepmother didn't let me see him. He would come to the door and she would send him away before I could see him."

Like a cloud, a look of sadness darkened Danielle's face. "She tried to separate us and she succeeded, but not completely, because those early years forged an unbreakable bond between us. He visited often for the next two years after papa's death, and then he vanished. I must have been about 10 years old when he went to Italy for the war, and he stayed there. I always wondered if he had forgotten me, but I know in my heart he thinks about me the way I think about him. I believe I was 12 the last time I saw him." Her face lightened up when she remembered how fond she was of his visits and of him. "Why do you ask?" She asked, smiling.

While Danielle spoke, Henri looked at her with a mix of anxiety and fascination. "He is waiting at Hautefort. He is waiting for you, for us."

"He is at Hautefort?" Danielle asked excited, her voice slightly choked by the cough. "How? I thought he was in Italy!" Her eyes opened wide, surprised. "Is he back? Oh, what a lovely surprise! I will be so happy to see him. I have missed him so much! Are you sure it's him?" She stalled and then asked, "Why is he at Hautefort?"

Henri grabbed her shoulders gently. "So then it is true!"

"What? Yes. No. Wait, I'm not sure what you're asking. What is true?"

"That you are the niece of Philippe de Bourbon," Henri said it in a worried tone.

"Yes." Danielle said happily. Then she noticed Henri's distress. "He is very nice. Why are you worried?"

"That means you are also the niece of the late Charles III, the Duc de Bourbon, your uncle's older brother. That may present a problem."

"A problem? Why? I don't remember ever meeting any Charles. He might have died when I was very young. But I love my uncle Philippe! I call him _Zio_ because he was always speaking Italian, teaching me the language," she smiled. Then she became concerned. "I thought you'd be happy to know I have at least some family."

"Why do you think your uncle disappeared?" Henri asked.

"I don't know. I think it was because of the war. But I am glad he is back." She gave him a shy smile. "I don't think I have any family from my mother's side, and uncle Philippe is the only family from my father's side that I can remember. He wanted me to live with him and his family, but my stepmother said he would take me to Italy and I would never see my father's land again. I wanted to be at my father's house, take care of the land."

"I am glad you didn't go live with him. I would have never met you," Henri said smiling and bringing her closer to him. "Did you ever try to get in touch with him, with the family?"

"No, the baroness would not have let me. Besides, I didn't know where to contact him. I was not even sure he was alive. He went to Italy for the war when I was ten, then he came back and visited a couple of times in the following two years. But then he went back to Italy and it was silence. I never heard from him again. Not a letter, not a message. I thought God wanted to punish me…I had lost my father and then I lost my uncle. And then the baroness pushed me aside." She sat up adjusting her position and looked at Henri. She seemed taken aback.

"Why would he want to see me now?" She had been so excited at the thought of her uncle and now the possibility of seeing him made her a little anxious. She hadn't thought of how queer it was that he was at Hautefort waiting for both of them.

"You will be able to ask him soon." Henri replied. His mind was occupied with thoughts of how to explain the complications to Danielle, trying to figure out how to work around this new obstacle. He spoke distractedly. "Who knows? I would not be surprised if he wrote to you and his letters suffered the same fate as mine… intercepted by the baroness. Remember, you never got my messages either."

"That's true. Why did you say there might be a problem? I am sure he would like you. And if you think I will go to Italy with him, I will not. Please know I am here," she said taking Henri's hand. "I want to stay by your side."

Henri squeezed Danielle's hand and look into her eyes. "Danielle, there is a lot you don't know about my family's history or the royal Court. If Philippe de Bourbon is your rightful guardian he may oppose your becoming my fiancée."

"Why?"

"It is complicated. We may need to persuade him as well as my father. The important thing now is that your uncle is here, and he came for you because he knows what the baroness did. He went to look for you at Beynac."

"Oh dear God! Did he?" She was torn between the horror of him finding out she had been sold, the happiness that he had returned and the sadness that he hadn't been around to save her from the baroness. At least she knew that he was not of one mind with Rodmilla. That she knew to be true.

"Yes, and Laurent told me that he intends to take you away with him."

"I will not to go to Italy, Henri. Maybe to visit, but not to live."

"As your only male relative he can claim authority over you. We may need his permission to marry. Do not worry, I will ask for his blessing."

"And I thought that we only needed the King's permission."

"That too. At least I do. And if you are a noblewoman you do need my father's permission as well."

"But I am not." Danielle was dizzy, not from the fever but from all the information just presented to her. "You are right. It is complicated." She sighed and relaxed into Henri's side.

"Oh, but that is just the beginning. It is more complicated than you think, Danielle. Your uncle's family, the Bourbon-Montpensier, and my family had been at odds, truly enemies for years."

"Oh, no! Why?"

"Is a long story. It was mainly about the greediness of my grandmother and the stubbornness of Charles III, the Duc de Bourbon, whom my father had appointed Constable of France. The issue was a dispute about lands and properties that used to belong to Suzanne de Bourbon, the wife of Duke Charles. When Suzanne died, my grandmother, in her greediness, claimed the lands as her ancestral property, and Charles disputed her claim. My grandmother then asked the widowed Charles to marry her, but Charles refused. My grandmother felt offended and forced my father to take the lands. That's at the core." Henri sighed.

"You see, before this incident, the King and Charles de Bourbon were such close friends that my father was the godfather of Charles' first child, a boy who was named François after my father. The King traveled to Moulins, the seat of the Bourbons, for the christening, which he said was a grand affair, almost royal. Now that I think about it, that child was your cousin. Unfortunately, the boy died a year later. A couple of years later, Charles' wife, Suzanne de Bourbon, died about 2 months after giving birth to a second child, another cousin of yours I suppose, although I am not sure that child still lives. You see, Suzanne died in Italy, and at the time the Bourbons did not report any surviving children so it was believed that the second child also died and there were no heirs. That's why my grandmother claimed the lands. It was later discovered that the second child survived and was raised in Italy by the Bourbons who stayed there, mainly Duke Philippe, your uncle, who married a lady from the Montferrat family of Mantua. That child, if alive, is Charles' heir. When Charles died, your uncle Philippe was appointed the child's guardian, so that cousin of yours, if alive, must be living in the Italian Court of Mantua."

"But I still don't know why the families are still enemies. Surely they could have resolved the land issues once it was known Charles and Suzanne had a living heir, right?"

"When my grandmother claimed the Bourbon lands, the two families started a long dispute that ended up in Court and with Charles committing treason."

"Treason? That is very serious!"

"Yes, first, the treason. Charles signed up with the imperial army of King Carlos and fought against France. As Duc de Bourbon, Charles was the head and heir of the Bourbon family, and his fall and disgrace affected the status of other princes and dukes of the Bourbon family. It's been a very complex situation. Charles moved to Italy and joined his brother Philippe there. They also have a sister, Louise de Bourbon, but she stayed in Montpensier. The three of them —Charles, Philippe and Louise— are half Italian; their mother was a distinguished Italian noblewoman from the House of Gonzaga, and they have extensive lands and property in Italy. Later on, when my grandmother died, the King returned the seized lands to the Bourbon family. Father never felt good about taking the lands and returned them to Louise de Bourbon...who must be your aunt." Henri stopped for a moment, and then added, "I could have never imagined you are a Bourbon!"

"But I'm not. I am de Barbarac! I don't remember any of those people you mentioned. Just Zio Philippe and his wife Eleonora, who often came visit when I was a child. I remember her very well. I know also about aunt Louise, but I don't remember her. I don't know that part of my uncle's family; I am not one of them."

"If only my father could understand that! He may only follow your bloodline, and that makes you a Bourbon-Montpensier."

"No, I am not of their bloodline. My father was not a real Bourbon. He was adopted. His name was Auguste de Barbarac!"

"I can only hope we are able to convince my father to leave the past behind." Henri was saddened; to him the situation was desolate. "Maybe our marriage will bring the families together," he said, suddenly animated.

Danielle leaned her head against Henri, and pressed her hands against her temples. She felt weak and dizzy, and she had the sensation that everything was spinning around her. She had been holding back her cough, but still it seemed constant and it was debilitating. "I have a terrible headache. Can we discuss this later? I'm getting dazed by all this new information."

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to prepare you for what awaits us at the Château de Hautefort," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, protectively. "And don't worry. I am here and I will protect you. Tonight you should rest while I face my father and your uncle. They will have to wait until you get better," he said with determination. He noted how weak she was and rummaged around in the basket and found some fruit. He chose an apple, found the knife and began to cut it into pieces for her. She accepted his attentions gratefully.

They rode in silence the rest of the trip. It would take at least a couple of hours before reaching Hautefort, and they were both tired. The movement of the coach lulled them and they fell asleep in each other's arms. An hour and a half later Henri woke up and was alarmed to find Danielle still asleep but shivering in his arms. She was coughing periodically and her fever had increased.

It was very dark when they approached the village of Hautefort. Henri began to gently prod Danielle's arm. "Danielle, Danielle, please wake up my love, we are almost there." He wrapped her in his velvet cloak and held her against his body, warming her.

A few moments later the coach pulled up through the gates and into the château's back courtyard. Though very late, Laurent knew that the arrival of a royal coach would spark the curiosity of many of the courtiers watching from the terrace or still strolling through the inner courtyard on this pleasant summer night. So, as instructed by the Queen, they entered through the guard's gate in the back of the castle to avoid attracting attention.

The coach stopped, Laurent dismounted and quickly went to speak to the attendant who came discreetly to receive them, and who informed him about the arrangements made by the Queen. Then Laurent returned to the prince. "Your Highness, a bedchamber had been prepared in the princesses' apartments for Mademoiselle de Barbarac. It is the former bedchamber of Princess Madeleine, next to Princess Marguerite's chambers. One of the Queen's ladies, Lady Claire, and her attendants are waiting for you there and the royal physician on duty today had been alerted."

Danielle had not woken up, so Henri lifted her in his arms and descended the flip down stairs almost leaping, entering the castle through the guard's entrance. Followed by Laurent, he walked to the second floor of the residential wing and went straight to his sisters' apartments now occupied only by his younger sister, Princess Marguerite.

Henri entered the princess' bedchamber, placed Danielle in the bed and asked Lady Claire to fetch the physician.

"Yes, Your Highness, he must be waiting in the sitting room downstairs." She curtsied and gracefully rushed through the princess' bedchamber, then the antechamber, and then ducking into the gallery past the main hall, finally reached the downstairs sitting room. The doctor was not present. She found a servant who explained that the physician had gone to pay a visit. She conveyed the message from the prince to order the doctor to the princesses' apartments as soon as possible and began her return journey, post haste.

Meanwhile, Henri was nervously pacing the room as he waited for Lady Claire to comeback with the doctor. "Laurent, please go to the King and let him know that we have arrived. I'll meet him in a few minutes. I assume he's in his apartments."

"When I left the King was quite clear; he requested your presence in the Throne Room to meet with him and the Queen. He wants her to be present as well. Then we'll call the duke. I shall go for Her Majesty and we will meet you in the Throne Room."

"No, I'll go. I'll speak to the Queen and we'll go together to meet the King. You may take your leave. You have been most helpful."

"As you wish," Laurent said, nodding. Then he left the room.

Henri sat on the edge of the bed and clumsily pulled the duvet over Danielle. She was asleep and still shivering. Her fever remained high and she was coughing more frequently. She was bathed in perspiration and Henri worried that she was getting sicker. The prospect of losing her made his heart race with fear. He grew impatient. ' _Where is the doctor?_ ' As if reading his thoughts, Lady Claire returned to the bedchamber with information about the physician.

"Your Highness, the doctor went to attend a courtier in the west wing and he is expected back soon. I gave instructions to a servant to bring him here as soon as he is back."

"He was supposed to be here, waiting. Can you find another doctor?"

"He is the one on duty today, Your Highness. Besides, he is the best doctor in the Court. Dr. Fernel is the one personally chosen by His Majesty to attend the family."

"Very well," he sighed, resigned. "Lady Claire, please bring a clean cloth and a bowl of cool water," he said touching Danielle's forehead. "I need you to apply cool compresses to lower her fever while we wait for the doctor." He leaned over Danielle and pressed his lips to her forehead, testing the temperature; he gave her a gentle kiss. "And she needs to eat something, maybe some broth. Make sure she is cared for, please. I'll speak with the Queen to release you so that you could stay here and attend to Mademoiselle de Barbarac. I have to go meet the King, but I'll be back soon enough," he said and then he turned to go. He left his last order as he passed through the door frame. "And please send a message to me in the Throne Room when the doctor arrives or if she wakes up." He turned one last time to gaze at Danielle and hurried to the Queen's apartments.

The Queen was reclining on a chaise talking to one of her ladies. She smiled when she saw Henri at the door.

"Henri, here you are! Your messenger alerted us of your arrival. Where is the girl? Laurent said that she was not well and you were bringing her to Hautefort."

"Hello Mother," Henri sat next to her mother and kissed her cheek, as the Queen's lady discreetly retired to the back of the room, leaving mother and son to speak freely.

"Yes, I brought her here," he said with a defiant tone in his voice. "She is ill. All those days of hard work at Le Pieu, sleeping in a cold moldy room with little to eat must have affected her. You have no idea how much she has been through," he added with sadness. "The baroness not only lied to you about Danielle's identity, she also sold her, even though Danielle is the heiress to her father's lands and manor. I assume Laurent told you everything."

"He did. I also heard some of the story from Monty; I am so sorry, Henri. I understand she is Auguste's daughter, and a lovely girl, at that."

"Yes, she is, Mother. She didn't deserve to be taken from her house and sold as if she were a slave. Just imagine...! Le Pieu could have forced himself upon her! And he would have had the right from his perspective."

The Queen widened her eyes in horror at the realization of that possibility. Looking to the heavens, she crossed herself, her kerchief following her every gesture.

"But he didn't!" Henri clarified. "I feel so guilty. I am responsible for this. This would have never happened if I had listened when she pleaded with me at the masque."

"You don't know that, Henri. The baroness would have intervened and it still would have been a messy situation," the Queen said, surprised at this show of maturity from her reckless son. This was the first time that he was willing to take responsibility for his actions.

"Well, I can not possibly allow her to go back to the baroness. That wretched woman needs to be punished, Mother." Henry said, enraged.

"She will, Henri, in due course." The Queen changed into a sitting position so she could sit next to her son. She touched his face, concerned. "The important thing is that you found her and brought her here. She can stay at your sisters' apartments as long as she needs to. How is she now?"

"She is very weak. She has a high fever and a cough that worries me. I called for the doctor to examine her."

"Good. I would like very much to meet her." The Queen smiled at Henri knowing Danielle's stay might be short lived.

"She is sleeping now, we can visit her in a little while, Mother. Lady Claire is with her, and I asked her to alert me when the doctor arrives." He then stood, straightened himself up and looked down at his mother. "I understand that we must go now and speak with the King, who I assume is waiting for us in the Throne Room." He bent over in a playful bow, hands behind his back to meet the Queens' height and smiled. "I am eager to get this meeting out of the way."

The Queen smiled and prepared to rise, but Henri moved suddenly, surprising her, going down on one knee in front of her. Taking her hands in his, the prince spoke in a very serious tone. "Mother, I love Danielle and I want to marry her. I won't give her up this time."

The Queen sighed, delighted, then smiled. She leaned in to meet the prince's upward gaze. "I understand, Henri, but I fear you will face opposition not only from your father, but from a guest who has graced us with his presence and astonished us with his demands regarding your young damsel in distress. Did Laurent tell you about the Duc de Châtellerault? We were most surprised by his visit."

"Yes, he did. I am curious to find out more. We shall go now." He stood and helped her up. The Queen's lady then approached and helped the Queen to smooth the layers of embroidered satin skirts. Marie nudged her kerchief into her sleeve as the prince presented his arm to her, in a formal, yet tender fashion. "Shall we, Mother?"

They walked silently crossing the long corridors connecting the royal apartments to the central gallery and then continued to the Throne Room.

As they approached, the guards opened the double doors of the outer chamber. Through the opening they could see Admiral Chabot and Chancellor Duprat who, sitting in leather low chairs around a small table, were engaged in animated conversation. Sitting on his throne was King Francis, and standing in the center of the room, facing the King, were Montmorency and another person whom Henri now recognized as the noble whose path he had crossed on his way out of Beynac—Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier, the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua.

============00============

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts_


	16. Chapter 16 - Family Tensions

Chapter 16 – Family Tensions

When King Francis was notified that Henri had arrived, he asked his advisers, Admiral Chabot and Chancellor Duprat to join him in the Throne Room. Then he called Montmorency and asked him to bring the duke. He summoned Henri and sent word to the Queen to join him.

Chabot and Duprat arrived first and the King invited them to sit around a table brought to the room especially for this meeting. The King sat in his throne while he waited for Henri and the Queen. Montmorency arrived with the duke and made the appropriate introductions. The duke glanced at the lusciously decorated room. He noted the ornate wood paneling that reflected the designs in the hallway and remembered that he had been here before, many years ago, visiting his brother Charles when he was Constable. Not much had changed since then in the decoration. There were always these ornate panels that seemed to tell a history of sorts, battles, celebrations and the hunt. Above the paneling there were beautifully painted frescos of gardens and the heavens, painted in the Italian style. These he didn't remember, they must had been added recently. He knew the King had become a patron and devoted enthusiast of Italian art and thought that at least they had that in common.

As no seat had been offered to him yet, the duke stood in the middle of the room, facing the King. Montmorency stood at his side. The King addressed the duke at once.

"It is a surprise to have you here in the Périgord, Duke Philippe. We thought you were permanently residing in Italy. Your seat is in Mantua, is it not?"

"Yes, it currently is, Your Majesty. I do, however, come regularly to France, for I have family and property in the country. My sister Louise de Bourbon is, by your royal grace, the holder of the Bourbon-Montpensier estates in Clermont and Auvergne, and we share ownership of the Bourbon's estate in Moulins and our family château in Montpensier. I also hold a small estate in Montignac. It was while in Montpensier that I received news of the wrongdoing against my niece. It was quite unnerving."

"Yes, we just learned about this unpleasant matter from Monsieur Montmorency."

"Is His Royal Highness Prince Henri joining us? the duke asked.

"Prince Henri's wedding was cancelled this morning and he left the castle immediately, without warning." The King tried to sound cordial while staying disinterested; he was not inclined to start another feud with a Bourbon heir, especially at Henri's expense.

The King called for additional chairs to be brought for the duke and Montmorency to sit next to the advisers, and then came down the dais to join the men around the table. He observed Philippe carefully, calculating his next move. The duke did not seem to be agitated, showing only a minor amount of contempt, so the King continued cautiously. "Your claim that my son, Prince Henri, went to fetch your niece from the Château de Beynac, however, cannot be asserted, and since there was no personal encounter it is, at present, only hearsay."

The duke was bothered by the King's remarks, but decided not to comment.

Soon a number of servants could be heard talking outside the closed doors, offering distraction for the group inside the room. After a moment of muffled conversation the sound of a staff pounding the marble floor was heard. The King recognized this as a sign that the Queen was on her way, and he assumed that Henri was with his her.

"Ah, Monsieur le Duc, luckily, it seems that the prince has just returned and will be joining us promptly. I am sure that we will be able to assess your claim once the prince gives us a detailed explanation about this most surprising incident, or not."

"I will gladly listen to His Royal Highness. I hope he can offer me news about Mademoiselle de Barbarac. I am rather anxious to find out the truth myself."

The King was taken aback at the mentioning of the name. ' _So then it is true this servant girl is the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac_.'

"I have to confess, Duke Philippe, that I am truly surprised to learn that Mademoiselle de Barbarac is your niece. You may want to know that she acknowledged being a servant of the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, in front of the Court no less. Could you explain this contradiction? Is she your niece or is she the baroness' servant?"

"I understand your confusion, as I myself was alarmed to learn about my niece's station under the care of the Baroness de Ghent. Mademoiselle de Barbarac, Danielle, is my niece, the daughter of my dear late brother Auguste. She is no servant, Sir, and she is dear to me."

"I find it hard to believe that Auguste de Barbarac was your brother," the King commented looking from the duke to the advisers and back. "How do I know this is the truth? It is not registered."

The duke took on a slight air of disdain and began to rise from his seat, but Montmorency stopped him. Clearing his throat, Montmorency stood up to make a statement. It was not proper for him to address the King while seated.

"It is the truth, Your Majesty. It is registered in Montpensier, although it was recorded late, about 10 years after Auguste's birth." He was standing in a straight position with his hands behind his back. "I have obtained the records along with a copy of the register in Moulins. It is not clear why the copy is missing from the book of peers in the royal archives."

The duke relaxed back into his chair and lifted a brow giving a slight nod to Montmorency. "Your Majesty, Auguste was my father's natural son. He was not registered at birth as a Bourbon out of respect to my mother and for the sake of the family. Monsieur Antoine de Barbarac, my father's dear friend, took on the mantle of father and raised Auguste. My father legally adopted Auguste upon Antoine's death. The truth that Auguste was my father's son and thus a Bourbon was only revealed after my mother's death, when my father legitimized him. Auguste is my blood brother, but he kept the name of the man who raised him as a son. I can assure you that Mademoiselle de Barbarac is my niece; her mother was a lady as is Danielle."

Determined to ensure that the statement of her being a lady hit its mark with the King he continued. "Danielle is my ward and I will make sure she is given everything that belongs to her. If you are in need of further explanation I am happy to share all. I am here to receive information regarding my niece's whereabouts. My goal is only to retrieve her." The duke paused staring directly at the King.

The King casually responded. "I wonder what could be keeping the Queen." He offered a gentle smile to the duke.

There was a moment of awkward silence. No one in the room dared to speak. Finally, the duke spoke with a lighter tone. "Your Majesty, may I inquire as to the nature of the relationship between Prince Henri and Mademoiselle de Barbarac?"

The King was caught off guard. He responded with a curt response. "I can assure you that there is no relationship between my son and your niece, Duke Philippe." He adjusted himself in his seat and continued. "My son is the Crown Prince of France; I approve each and all of his relationships. I don't even know Mademoiselle de Barbarac, except for the few minutes that she appeared at a royal masque, and that was a disaster as we are now witness to the results."

The duke lowered his head so as not to show any emotion to the King or his advisers. "Very well then. I will depart tonight. I'll retrieve my niece, and I will leave as soon as I express my gratitude to the prince. I believe I must thank His Royal Highness if the truth is that he rescued Mademoiselle de Barbarac."

At that moment the doors of the Throne Room were thrown open and everyone inside the room sprang to their feet and turned to see the Queen and the prince standing in the doorway. The chamberlain announced: "Her Majesty Queen Marie of France and His Royal Highness Prince Henri!"

As the Queen entered the room followed by Henri, the King's advisers bowed deeply. The duke and Montmorency bowed as well, formally but less deeply, according to their higher rank. The Queen motioned the men to rise from their bow while she gracefully passed them to meet the King. The King came to meet her in the middle of the room and bowed with a flourish while gently kissing her hand. The Queen smiled as they turned and walked together toward the thrones. They stepped up onto the dais, released their hands as if waving each other away and sat in their respective thrones in a perfectly choreographed way. Henri stood calmly in front of his parents, realizing this was a rather formal meeting, almost an audience, with everyone standing in front of the seated monarchs. Montmorency and the duke stood to the side of the dais, while the advisers moved in behind Henri.

King Francis was irritated at Henri. He had been made to wait which was the thing he detested the most, and Henri knew it. The King took a deep breath and began his introductions. "Henri, this is Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua, Philippe de Bourbon. Monsieur le Duc, I want to formally introduce you to my son, His Royal Highness Prince Henri."

"Your Highness," the duke greeted the prince with an elegant bow.

"Monsieur Le Duc," Henri turned around to face the duke and acknowledged him with a nod.

The King then directed his attention to Henri. "Would you care to tell us your whereabouts? We have been waiting for you all day."

Henri bowed to the King. "Father, it is rather late and everyone in this room is probably tired. At least I am." He looked to the other gentlemen in the room with a tired smile; then returned his attention to the King. "Could we reconvene this meeting in the morning?"

"I asked YOU a question," the King said in a thunderous voice, so intense that it resonated through the room.

Henri stood tall and relaxed, and responded in a nonchalant tone. "I have just returned from Marquay. The Marquis de Saint-Clar was most gracious in offering his hospitality at Château de Puymartin."

"Henri..." The King began to show his impatience outwardly. The prince looked at his father confused and surprised and shrugged his shoulders enough so it was not a direct insult. The King's fingers began to clutch the armrests pushing himself forward on the throne. "I warn you...I'm not in the mood for mockery. Out with the whole story at once! I am waiting." His voice had gone from impatient to angry.

"To what exactly are you referring?" Henri didn't want to talk about his business, especially that which included Danielle, in front of this group.

"I heard a story that before you visited Saint-Clar in Marquay, you were on a ' _rescue mission,'_ so to speak, in Beynac. Is it true? Because if it is, we are eager to hear your explanation."

"That is correct."

The King raised an eyebrow at Henri's short answer and moved closer to the edge of the throne. Queen Marie reached out and touched the King's hand calming him. She knew soon he would be standing and that would lead to a very noisy and possibly ugly argument with their son; and one or both of them storming out launching insults at each other, behaviors lacking in royal manners.

"Go on," the King demanded.

"Yes, I went to Beynac but there was no ' _rescue mission'_ as you called it. And what happened there is a private matter." Henri looked at the King with conviction. "I refuse to discuss it here, publicly, with them," looking directly at the advisers.

"You are the Dauphin. Nothing about your life is a private matter."

Henri stood tall in front of his father and addressed him formally as King. "It is, when other people's lives are involved, Your Majesty. Please send them away." Henri clenched his jaws together and stood insistently.

"You do not tell me what to do!" The King roared as he stood up, then slowly sat again. The Queen, holding her lace kerchief, lovingly placed her hand on his without a glance.

"Francis, I am sure that the prince will give us all the details. Maybe it is best discussed alone?"

King Francis stared at the Queen; he knew that she was most often correct in the affairs of their son. Still angry, the King ordered his advisers to leave, waving them away in a single royal gesture.

"Not you," he said to Montmorency.

Once the royals were alone with the duke and the Grand Master, the King asked Philippe to sit down. He had calmed. Montmorency called a footman to bring a tray with goblets and poured wine for the duke and the monarchs. Once each had their wine, all were seated except for Henri who stood in front of the King.

"Enough, Henri. We need to know where you have been because Monsieur le Duc de Châtellerault is here to retrieve his niece, whom he believes you went to rescue from Beynac. Is that true? Was she really in Beynac? Where did you take that girl?"

"The name of _that girl_ is Danielle de Barbarac. I retrieved her from Beynac and brought her here," Henri responded, defiant. "I didn't know she was the niece of Monsieur le Duc until today."

The King shot an unpleasant look at Henri and was about to say something but Marie nudged his elbow discreetly, a gesture the King knew well to mean, _'show restrain, darling.'_ He remained silent.

"It was not my intention to disrespect you, father. But I will not discuss Mademoiselle de Barbarac, in front of your advisers. It is not about my privacy, it is about protecting her from unnecessary gossip. I am sure the duke agrees with me."

He looked at the duke; then continued. "I went to Beynac with rescue as my goal, but there was no need. When I arrived, she had already challenged M. Le Pieu and rescued herself. What she needed was medical attention and it took me the whole day to bring her to Hautefort so that she could receive proper care. She is ill."

At the news of Danielle's illness the duke stood up, intent on asking some questions. The King looked at Henri dismissively, and sucked in some air in order to speak but the prince spoke up.

"We could not ride here immediately. It would have been impossible for her to endure the three hours ride on horseback, so we rode half the distance to Marquay, at great cost to her weakened condition. Laurent rode ahead to secure a coach and the guard for our safe return. You spoke with him as I understand."

At this, the duke approached Henri. "If I may address you, Your Highness…" Henri nodded. "How ill is she?" the duke was concerned. "What has happened?"

"What did happen I do not know truly, Sir. And as for her health, I am worried. As we prepared to leave Beynac, she fainted. We assume that she is weak for lack of proper nourishment and exhausted due to the work that she was forced to do. But she also has a fever, so she needs medical attention." He looked at the duke with a tinge of sadness and sighed. "I don't know how serious it is but I have sent for a Court's physician to examine her. I hope you agree with me. We will be called upon once the physician arrives."

"Have you brought the girl here without seeking my permission?" The King said in a harsh tone.

"Francis," the Queen spoke aloud, "I am sure that Henri was planning to speak with you ... but given the urgency we must help the girl now."

"I don't want to impose my presence here, Your Majesties," the duke intervened, a little upset. "I came here for my niece and now that I know she is here we must leave immediately. She must return home with me," he said this while looking at Henri.

The King turned his attention to the duke. "My dear duke, if you are Mademoiselle de Barbarac's legal guardian, how did she end up being raised by the Baroness de Ghent? I find the situation very confusing."

"Sir, the baroness was married to my brother Auguste," the duke said sadly. "When Auguste died I was devastated; I was fighting in the Italian campaigns against the English invasions and my family was living at Court in Mantua. I wanted to honor Auguste's wishes of keeping Danielle away from Court until she was of age, so at first I thought it was better for her to stay with the baroness at the manor, which was a very comfortable and charming place back them. I see now that it was a mistake. I could have brought her to Montpensier to stay with my sister Louise and her daughter, but Danielle had never been in Montpensier before. It seemed cruel at the time to remove from her home and all she held dear, especially after loosing her father." The duke took a deep breath as if trying to relieve his despair. "When the war was over, I came to fetch Danielle, but I saw that she was very distressed by the lost of _her papa_ , as she called Auguste. I didn't want to distress her further by pulling her from what I thought was a loving home, the home that she knew, where she grew up. Instead, I decided to wait a few months, and I sent money to the baroness for her up-keeping. A year later, when I finally sent for her, the baroness refused to let her go, alleging that Danielle was very happy and didn't want to leave the manor to live with my family in Italy."

The duke seemed sincere, the King and Queen encouraged him to continue by staying interested in his story. "I left Danielle with the baroness, but I came to France to visit her regularly until she was ten. While in France, I visited her every Sunday to take her to church and go on rides. Then another war broke out, and we communicated through letters. I was still at war when I stopped receiving her letters and I wondered if my young niece was getting tired of writing to her old uncle. But I never thought that in my absence the baroness would make her a servant, much less sell her. She made Danielle do hard labor! I've been providing enough funds for her upbringing, so there must be reasons beyond money for this wretched behavior. I will soon find out."

"This is a most amazing story," the Queen was dumbfounded. "Why didn't your niece denounce the baroness when she was confronted, here, at the royal masque? Why did she confirm being a servant?"

"It was my doing," Henri said, in a firm but low voice. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "I know now that she had been treated as a servant for so long, she thought herself to be such. The day of the masque she tried to tell me the truth and I didn't allow her to speak. She tried twice. I could have prevented that scene."

There was silence for a moment. Then the duke asked: "If I may ask Your Highness, most respectfully, as I asked the King before, what is the nature of your relationship with my niece?"

Henri looked at the duke for a moment, then lowered his eyes. This was neither the time nor the place; he will answer properly when he could spend time alone with the duke.

With trembling voice he responded: "I have the greatest respect for Mademoiselle de Barbarac. She is the most unusual and wonderful person I have ever met." Then he looked at his mother, silently asking her not to reveal his secret.

The Queen understood. "Maybe it is best if we continue this meeting in the morning, when we are rested," she said, and then, turning to the duke, added, "Monsieur Le Duc, please accept our invitation to stay overnight as our guest so that you can rest and recover from your trip. Our finest guest rooms, adjacent to the royal apartments, will be readied for you. Your niece is in no condition to travel with you tonight. We would like to attend to her properly through the night. The best physician in the Court will tend to her. Isn't that right, Francis?"

"Certainly," the King affirmed, reluctantly; and turning to Montmorency, "please make sure the guest rooms are properly prepared for Monsieur le Duc."

"Your Majesties," Montmorency bowed and walked out of the room.

"Thank You," the duke said. "I am eager to bring my niece home. I have already failed my brother by accepting the baroness' word that Danielle was being cared for."

"Monsieur Philippe," the Queen gently spoke up. "May I inquire as to why you didn't visit her all these years? Even after the wars?"

"I did visit regularly at first, but then the baroness stopped receiving me at the manor. I was told Danielle did not want to see me, which alarmed me because I knew it was a lie. I travelled to the manor several times only to be told Danielle was away visiting the baroness' family in Belgium. The baroness made it very inconvenient, almost impossible, for me to see Danielle. And I misinterpreted the baroness' motives: I thought she was being zealous, I thought she was so fond of Danielle that feared my taking her away. It was not about me, it was about where Danielle felt happier, which I thought was at the manor. My brother Auguste didn't want Danielle to grow up or live at Court, which the baroness exploited. On one hand, Auguste left me complete legal power to decide Danielle's destiny, but on the other hand, he forbade a courtier upbringing. I decided to respect his wishes and believed the baroness was caring for her stepdaughter. I thought that once she was older I would be able to bring her to Court without damaging her."

"Why was that?" King Francis asked. "Given the possibility, living at Court provides a good upbringing and excellent marriage prospects. Why wouldn't Auguste want that for his daughter?"

"Auguste was very peculiar," the duke said, sipping from his goblet. "He was aware of our family's conflicts with the French Court at the time, and as a loyal subject, he wanted to distance himself from it. Auguste and I suffered the consequences of our brother Charles' actions against France, even though we had no part in it. Auguste didn't want a Bourbon association for Danielle. At least not while she was so young. Not even the baroness knows the full story, and I am glad, as she could have exploited it. The baroness believes Auguste was only my adopted brother. She doesn't know he was a Bourbon by blood or that my father legitimized him and recognized him as one of his heirs, giving hims rights to inherit money, lands and titles."

The duke paused to collect himself; he didn't realize it would dredge up such a variety of emotions. "When Auguste died I wanted Danielle to become part of my family, I wanted her betrothed to my youngest son. Danielle is special. Auguste had already initiated her in an intellectual education, free from the restrictions imposed to girls. She learned science, philosophy, music and languages. He instilled in her the love for books. And she loved to hunt. I taught her to swim and to ride a horse. When I saw her last, I understood why Auguste wanted her to grow up away from Court. She was the most intelligent, spirited and lovely girl I've seen. She was free of false affectations. She was skilled with the sword, having learned the art of defense from Auguste, and she knew how to ride well. She ran free through the fields picking wild flowers and she had the most charming intellectual conversations. She was so young... I truly loved her spirit. I think Auguste was afraid she was being raised as a boy and that was one of the reasons he married the baroness."

Henri smiled listening to Danielle's story. He knew that she liked to swim and was skilled with the sword, and that she was intelligent and spirited. She was all that and more. But he was disheartened to hear the duke's intention to betroth Danielle to his own son. He would not allow it, even if he had to elope with her to Genoa.

The duke, now completely engaged in Danielle's story, kept talking. "In any event, I wrote to her frequently, explaining our history, encouraging her to choose her own destiny. Danielle never wrote back, but I was told that she was happy at her father's farm with the baroness and _her stepsisters_." At this point the duke sighed deeply. "It was all a lie."

"How did you learn about the abuses, then?" Queen Marie asked.

"Auguste had a close family of servants who are still working at the manor. They sent me a message when Danielle was sold to M. Le Pieu. I then realized that my letters were never given to Danielle. My niece probably thinks that I abandoned her."

"You may want to know that the baroness also lied to Her Majesty," the King said. "She is being investigated and has been banned from Court pending the outcome of the investigation."

The Queen looked at the duke with empathy. "It is a complex story, complicated by the fact that your niece was trying to hide her identity from my son. However, the baroness deliberately lied about it for the purpose of seeking my son's affections for one of her daughters. Eventually, we will present her with evidence of her deception and she will be punished."

The duke was intrigued. So this was the real reason behind the baroness' actions. He wondered what had led Danielle to hide her identity, but he didn't say anything. He would ask Danielle directly as soon as he could talk to her.

At that moment a footman was led into the room with an urgent message. He went directly to the prince and whispered a message in his ear. It was a message from Lady Claire: Danielle was awake and the doctor had arrived.

Henri nodded to the footman and thanked him, then said aloud to his parents, "I must go now. The doctor has arrived and Lady Claire requests my presence," and without waiting for permission he bowed and departed.

Once Henri departed the King spoke freely, trying to use a conciliatory tone. "I understand and respect your position, Duke Philippe. Despite the bad blood between our families, I don't hold ill feelings against you or your niece, personally. However, the Crown holds a different position."

"I don't understand, Your Majesty."

"Let me make myself clear. As I said before, there cannot be a relationship between my son and your niece. My son believed her to be a comtesse and he thinks that he is in love with her. I still don't know how they met; it seems to be a rather complicated story. However, I would never allow my son, the Crown Prince of France, to marry your niece." He was firm and pushed on. "He was about to marry the Infanta Gabriela of Spain this morning and the marriage was cancelled because the bride could not contain her distress. She ran into another man's arms, in shocking disobedience to her parents. There was no other option but to cancel the wedding."

The King took the Queen's hand in his in a regal show of union and continued. "I have plans for Prince Henri. He is the Dauphin, and his marriage must be a political and dynastic alliance."

"It won't be that easy, Francis. He is in love," the Queen said.

"As a prince, his first duty is to his country. Love will come later; he could learn to love his assigned wife. Or he could entertain himself elsewhere."

"Francis! You know Henri is not amenable to those arrangements," the Queen said embarrassed.

"He could learn to be."

The duke ignored the situation. "My King," he said concealing his discomfort. "I can assure you that I am not here trying to snare the prince for my niece. As I said, Auguste never wanted this or any other Court for her, and I would prefer that Danielle marries my own son. The one thing I do know is, I will never allow her to become a courtesan, not even for the Crown Prince of France."

"So we are in agreement then," the King said, satisfied.

The duke did not reply immediately. "We agree that we are committed to our children's and our estate's wellbeing." The duke felt this would not be insulting.

Montmorency reentered the room with an attendant.

"Your Majesties, I have been informed that the guest chambers are ready for Monsieur le Duc."

"If you would like to retire, Duke Philippe, M. Montmorency will show you to your chambers," the King said, cordially.

"Thank You. I would like to see my niece first, if possible."

The Queen stood immediately interceding before the King took offense. "I will accompany you on your visit with her. We will make sure she is resting soundly."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said bowing to the King and offering his arm to the Queen, which she accepted graciously and they walked out with Montmorency.

============00=============

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts_


	17. Chapter 17 - Illness

Chapter 17 - Illness

The footman's message from Lady Claire urged Henri to hurry. He sprinted through the long corridors past the blurring portraits of old Kings, regal relatives and their cohorts. He crossed the Grand Hall avoiding eye contact with the servants placed as attired statues along his route to serve and protect the royals and their guests. He did notice that the new window treatments matched the servant's red and white uniforms, all the way to the gold trims. " _Too much red and gold! Gaudy,"_ he thought aloud. ' _Danielle can help me fix that_ ,' he said to himself in an instant of frivolous thought, but then he shook it off, wondering when did he start to pay attention to the castle's decor. ' _It must be my desire to build a home with Danielle!'_

He bounded up the tapestry-lined staircase that led to the royal apartments and the princesses' suites. As he arrived at the top of the stairs he slowed and found himself staring directly into the elaborate painting of Thetis sitting supplicant before Jupiter. The introduction startled him, he'd never noticed it before, he smiled as he adjusted his doublet, ' _Danielle would never..._ ' the moment was interrupted by Dr. Fernel, a renowned Court physician, who was coming down the corridor to greet him.

"Your Highness," the physician said with a polite bow.

The prince greeted him still catching his breath."Did you see her yet?" He asked as they walked together towards the princess' chambers where Danielle was laying down. The corridor seemed so very long, yet one more thing he hadn't noticed. Time had slowed for him. More portraits, cupids, clouds, madonnas, golden ornamentation seemed to create a lengthening effect. "Doctor, did you see her yet?"

"Yes, Your Highness, but only for a moment. I saw that she was stable and Lady Claire asked me to meet you at the top of the stairs. She said you have the history of her condition and that there may be some sensitive issues you'd rather have kept private." The doctor cleared his throat, then asked hesitantly. "Is there anything you wish to tell me before I see the lady? Confidentially, of course."

"Yes," Henri said. "She was forced to work long hours wearing irons."

He then related what he knew, finishing with her fainting and the fact that she had a persistent dry cough, shortness of breath and a high fever since this afternoon.

"Anything else? Do you need to know if she is a maiden? Lady Claire implied..."

Henri became tense as he turned to the doctor. "No. Nothing else, doctor. Thank you." He spoke in his authoritarian princely voice. "I need not verify her purity. She will tell us, if necessary. There is no need to question her in that regard." It was a stern statement.

Dr. Fernel, a short man with a serious-looking face and affable manners, turned pink feeling like he may have overstretched his desire to help the prince. He was surprised at Henri's defensive tone. He studied the prince—there was concern in his eyes. He recognized that look: the prince was lovesick, and this girl was the object of his love. He nodded and lowered his head apologetically; he didn't say a word to avoid offending the prince again. But he knew that sooner or later the King would demand this report from him if the prince was interested in this girl.

They walked toward the elaborately carved doors of the princesses' apartments where the guards holding crossed partisans allowed no easy entry. This set of rooms, which had been the apartments of the Valois princesses, were arranged like adjacent suites, each with its own private sitting room, a common drawing room and two bedchambers, one for each of Henri's sisters, Princess Madeleine and Princess Marguerite—or Margot, as the family tenderly called his younger sister. After Madeleine's death, Margot went to live with their aunt, the Queen of Navarre, and the apartments were rarely opened. They were only used when Princess Margot visited or when privacy of guests was imperative.

At the sight of the prince and the doctor, the guards stood aside spreading the partisans to allow entry. They walked through the drawing room and continued to the sitting room of the suite occupied by Danielle. Henri went into the anteroom of Danielle's bedchamber and noticed the doctor's leather satchel and the portable mahogany medical chest sitting atop an ebony cabinet. There were some carefully arranged herbs next to the chest. It seemed that the doctor had already requested some medicinal herbs from the kitchens and the whole anteroom smelled of a mix of sage, chamomile, mint, and Echinacea.

Henri was uncomfortable in these rooms; they reminded him of his sister, Princess Madeleine, who became Queen of Scots when she married King James V of Scotland. Princess Madeleine had been very weak all her life, and months before her marriage she had stayed in this same room, very ill, surrounded by doctors. Madeleine died of consumption in Scotland only six months after her wedding. Now, it was Danielle in these rooms, and Henri's fears were taking hold of him. Danielle was not weak like Madeline had been, but she was very ill. _She would not succumb, as did my sister._ He shook his head as if that act would break up the gathering darkness, the cloud-like memories that were cluttering his mind. _Danielle will recover, she must_.

When they entered the bedchamber, Danielle was barely awake. The room was dark except the areas illuminated by the flames from the deep-hearthed fireplace and by the long tapers on the bedside tables. Danielle, in a finely woven linen nightgown, had been propped up with pillows adorned with hand-made bobbin lace. A maid was sitting on a chair beside the bed, trying to feed her a simple broth and fine grain crackers, but Danielle rejected the food. Lady Claire was arranging Danielle's blue dress and undergarments behind the dressing screen.

Henri was alarmed; it had been less than an hour since he left her and Danielle looked worse. She had dark circles under her eyes; her cheeks were sunken and her skin was sallow. He had heard her coughing while standing in the anteroom. Now seeing her he rushed to her side. The doctor stayed by the door.

 _She is so pale!_ Henri thought, grabbing her hand. He wanted to yell for the physician to hurry, heal her, but he held himself back and was very gentle with her.

Danielle gazed at Henri and tried to smile. Every time she coughed the pain in her chest was excruciating. She closed her eyes again. She felt so tired!

Henri ordered the maid to leave and asked the doctor to the bedside. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Danielle, whispering, "Don't worry my love. You'll get better."

She smiled slightly but then started coughing again. Henri squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Danielle, Doctor Fernel is here to examine you. Please tell us how you feel so that he can give you something to help you feel better." Turning to the doctor Henri spoke directly to the physician. "Could you give her something for the cough, doctor?" He turned his attention back to Danielle. "Your uncle is also here. He would like to visit you once the doctor examines you."

"Oh, can I see him now? Before..."

"The doctor must see you first, Danielle. Besides, your uncle is talking to the Queen now. She would like to see you as well."

"Am I going to meet Her Majesty like this? I must get dressed to meet her." She felt helpless. She did not like feeling so weak.

"Danielle, you are not going to meet the Queen of France tonight, you'll meet _my mother_. You can barely breathe with ease so don't be so hard on yourself. Now, please rest. Let the doctor examine you. I want you to get better." He tenderly ran the back of his hand across her forehead brushing the hair from her face. He had hoped it would help her relax.

"I am so thirsty," Danielle whispered. Her fever was high and she had been delirious. Henri was afraid her delirium would return. He poured water into a cup and Danielle roused herself enough to lift her head from the pillows. She was struggling so the prince helped by putting his arm behind her shoulders and pressing the edge of the cup against her lips so she could drink. Then he laid her back on the pillows and began to stand.

Danielle reached out to Henri. "Please, will you stay with me?" She touched his arm. "I feel awkward here surrounded by strangers," her voice was broken by her raspy breathing. Henri asked her to not speak.

"I am afraid, mademoiselle, that I cannot allow visitors during your examination," Dr. Fernel came closer and took Danielle's pulse. "Only one of the ladies should stay here to assist me."

Henri did not object. To the doctor he said, "Lady Claire will stay here with you, but I will return soon."

Danielle looked at Henri apprehensively. She was not used to doctors. She had always been in good health, and besides, the baroness never cared enough to have a doctor examine her when she was sick. Only Paulette and Louise tended to her on those rare occasions when she did fall ill.

"Don't be afraid, my lady," Doctor Fernel advised. "It will only take a few minutes."

The prince stood and left a light kiss on Danielle's forehead. "You are in good hands, dear. I'll be right outside your door." He wanted to look calm in front of her, but in reality he was worried. He turned to the doctor, and in a hushed tone so that Danielle could not hear him, commented, "Her forehead in burning up."

"I'll give her something for the fever, Your Highness."

"I'll come back with your uncle as soon as the doctor finishes," Henri told Danielle as he exited the room.

Danielle watched him exit the room and turned to the doctor who saw a curtain of fear fall across her eyes.

 **Awaiting news**

Henri left Danielle and walked back to the sitting room. He slumped into a dark blue and gold _fleur-de-ly_ s brocade chair in front of the fireplace and stretched his legs onto a matching gilt wood footstool. He was worried; he realized that the next few hours would be crucial in helping Danielle get better and gaining the trust of the duke.

He looked at the fire for a few minutes and then laid his head against the back of the chair. He heard the guards outside the apartment doors stand aside, their crossed partisans' metal clinked as they passed each other and the doors opened. The Queen and the duke entered the room escorted by two guards who stayed outside the doors. Montmorency followed behind, but knowing that a long and tortured conversation would ensue, he asked permission to retire.

As the Grand Master left, the Queen walked to Henri with her usual smile and touched his face.

"Henri, is the doctor still with Danielle?" she asked softly. The duke followed her and stood politely next to her. "I have convinced Monsieur le Duc to stay at Hautefort as our guest for as long as it takes for his niece to recover. He would like to see her now before he retires for the night." The Queen sat in a chair next to Henri.

Henri nodded. "Yes, Mother. Duke Philippe, please sit down." Henri gestured for the duke to sit in the chair across from the Queen. "The doctor is examining Danielle now. Lady Claire is assisting him. We can see her as soon as he finishes," he directed his next comment to the duke. "Danielle may need to stay here for a couple more days, maybe for a full week. Our home is hers as long as she needs it."

"I thank you for offering her your protection, Your Highness," the duke said calmly."You must understand, and with all due respect, that we will leave as soon as she is well enough to travel. I have the intention of taking my niece to live with my family in Italy. Unfortunately, I was unable to do this sooner. I was under the impression that the baroness was taking good care of her."

"I am not surprised at the treachery of the Baroness de Ghent," Henri said. "She deceived all of us regarding Danielle's identity and position."

"If I may ask Your Highness," the duke pondered, "How did you meet my niece? I understand the baroness never brought her to Court."

Henri smiled. He shook his head remembering the day, then answered. "You are right, it was not at Court. The first time I saw Danielle, she thought I was stealing her father's beloved old horse, so she charged at me with apples…I mean... she pommeled me!"

He continued to relate his encounters with Danielle as both the Queen and the duke listened, watching the prince get lost in his story. He was telling them all the details he could remember. He spoke of her commitment to saving the servant, Maurice; he recounted their meeting in the palace's courtyard, her challenging arguments regarding his arrogance by use of philosophical discourse, quoting Thomas Moore's _Utopia_. "I was in awe," he remarked.

"That sounds like Danielle," the duke smiled. The Queen noted his tenderness towards her. She liked this trait in the duke.

"I'd never seen such passion and determination in a woman before," Henri said. "I chased her, and she refused to give me her name, but finally she said, ' _the name I could leave you with is Comtesse Nicole de Lancret_."

The Queen smiled. "That was her mother's name."

"That was indeed Nicole's name," the duke said enigmatically. "Nicole's father was the Bernard Rousseau, Marquis de Lancret, who later became Comte de Lancret, but Nicole did not become Comtesse when her father died. I don't know what Auguste may have said to Danielle. The Lancret family became impoverished and the Comte lost his title. Nicole was Bernard's only child and the title could only be passed onto a male, so even if he had recovered it, the title would have died with him. However, Auguste, as legitimate husband of his daughter, could have claimed the title, but he never cared for it. So the title reverted to the Crown."

"I wish I knew her family history sooner. But it seemed that Danielle's history was hidden even to her. What I must say is that she tried to tell me her real name, de Barbarac, on several occasions but I was not paying attention. That was at the root of our misunderstanding at the masque."

"Misunderstanding? That was a most unpleasant scene, Henri, and it took all of us by surprise." The Queen commented in a low voice. "There is much that we need to find out, without reliving the evening."

The Duke was intrigued. "It seems this masque plays a major role in all of this? I would like to know more about it."

"Duke Philippe, when are you planning to return to Italy?" Henri promptly changed the subject, trying not to sound anxious. He would probably needed to marry Danielle before the duke could snatch her out of the country.

"Soon. I promised Auguste that if something happened to him I would look after Danielle," the duke replied. "Now that she is of age she must come live with my family and be presented at Court in Mantua, but first we will go to Montpensier. She must visit our estate there and get reacquainted with my sister Louise and her daughter before we return to Mantua."

"I am afraid you may be delayed," Henri said. "Danielle is very sick. She spent two dreadful weeks at Le Pieu's, sleeping in a filthy place with little to eat. She is running a high fever and looks very weak. She can barely sit up in bed."

The duke grew concerned. "I need to speak with the doctor then."

"You are welcome to stay in Hautefort until the doctor clears her to travel," the Queen reiterated. Henri winced, imperceptibly so. If he could prevent it, Danielle would not be traveling anywhere.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the duke said politely. "I would have to send word to my family about this unforeseen delay."

Despite the good intentions of the prince and the Queen, the duke felt most uncomfortable. It was clear that the King was not pleased with this visit and he was very distressed by the interest Prince Henri showed in Danielle. Every time the prince spoke about Danielle his face seemed softer, transformed. He could see the prince was in love. He wondered what his late brother Charles would have thought of this most extraordinary situation, the son of his archenemy in love with Danielle! He felt for the prince, he understood love and what it can do to a young man such as the Dauphin. But he needed to clearly let the prince understand, under no uncertain terms, that Danielle did not belong here in Hautefort or in any other royal palace.

"We shall depart as soon as Danielle is well enough to travel, Your Highness. I am flattered by your interest but we are eager to bring Danielle into our family where she belongs."

"Duke Philippe, we are so pleased you have returned to take an interest in your niece." The Queen took a gentle hold of Prince Henri's wrist. "We will be most pleased to help her get well. In the meantime, a short stay will help us become better acquainted. If the stay seems prolonged and you feel it necessary, we will be delighted to invite your wife and family to stay at the castle for as long as needed."

The duke was stunned. He looked at the Queen and Henri in total stillness.

Suddenly the door opened and Doctor Fernel emerged from the bedchamber with a somber expression. The Queen, Henri and the duke turned to face him. Henri stood up and approached the doctor. The duke followed him.

"How is she?" Henri asked.

"Your Highness, I wish I could give you better news, but this young lady is very ill. I am afraid she has caught a very dangerous _influenza."_ He cleared his throat. "She shows typical symptoms: short rapid breaths and muscle pain. I believe her lungs have been compromised. She has a high fever, which means her body is battling this very powerful illness festering deep within her." He spoke more cautiously. "She'll need constant supervision, otherwise there is a real danger it could turn into something serious, like Peripneumonia. I can see white mounds forming in her throat. I hope we've caught this in time."

He asked permission to lift his medicine chest onto the table. He opened the cabinet's doors offering them a view of shelves stuffed with dark bottles, the drawers pulled open to show scales and tools wrapped in felt. He set up the scales, took bottles from the shelves and weighed out a tiny amount of powder into a small glass, adding liquid to make a tonic. He then pulled out a smaller bottle and set it on the table.

He called Lady Claire into the room. "See that she drinks all of this, and make her inhale this medicine," Doctor Fernel prescribed, giving Lady Claire two small bottles. "And apply cold compresses to lower her fever." He turned again to the Queen, prince and duke.

"Her chest is completely congested. She may have spent a long time on cold and unsanitary quarters. Her body lacks the strength to fight the illness because it is weakened by malnutrition. She will need good care, and someone must be with her at all times. I could send my assistant if necessary."

"Oh, there is no need, doctor. I'll be by her side," Lady Claire said, looking at the prince for approval. Henri nodded and added, "I'll be with her as well."

"It is important to lower her fever and to make her drink plenty of fluids. I'll have a medicinal tea prepared for her. I heard she has a strong will and she will need it to get her through this." They all smiled at his mention of her strong will; it helped ease their growing anxiety.

The Queen spoke first as it was clear they were anxiously listening to the doctor's every word. "She will get better, right?"

"The next few hours will be the most important," the doctor responded evasively. He didn't want to make any promises. "I have applied a special salve to her chest that will help with the congestion and we need to keep applying cold compresses to lower the fever. I will prepare the proper remedies. She must drink them with tea each hour to begin cleansing her blood and alleviate that cough. Later on I would like to bleed her to help drain the bad humors, but right now she is too weak to be bled."

He prepared different bottles for Danielle and wrote out a few instructions. "She must eat regularly and rest. Bone broth is a priority. Once she is stronger we will initiate the next phase stimulating her appetite and energy. If the fever subsides she could take short strolls in the garden to breath fresh air. I will make sure we have tonics that purify her blood as well. In these next few hours we must be attentive."

He began putting away his tools and reorganizing his bottles."But if her high fever continues one more day it will mean that her blood is very weak; that may be dangerous, even fatal. The next 12 hours will be crucial. I will check on her first thing in the morning."

"May we see her?" Henri was anxious.

"You may, but I have given her a strong sedative and she will soon fall asleep. She must rest."

"I'll go see her now," the duke said, leaving Henri, the Queen, and the doctor in the sitting room. Lady Claire followed the Duke but stayed in the anteroom of the bedchamber to give Danielle and the duke some privacy.

The duke entered Danielle's bedchamber silently. He barely recognized her, she was no longer the healthy child she left with the baroness; and he was distressed at how thin and pale she looked. When Danielle saw the duke, she tried to seat up, wondering who he was. It had been too long since she had last seen him.

"Ma petite Danielle!" The duke called as he approached the bed.

Danielle realized it was her uncle; she recognized his voice immediately. The duke got closer to the bed.

"Zio! Henri told me you were here." Danielle exclaimed happily, turning her face to cough into a pillow to muffle the sound of the cough.

"Danielle, it has been so long! You have grown so much!" Philippe's voice was full of emotion. He sat on the chair next to the bed and took Danielle's hand.

"It has," Danielle said fighting her tears. "Where have you been all these years? I thought maybe you'd forgotten me."

"How could I forget you, _ma mignonne_? I was so looking forward to see you each time we returned to France, but the baroness sent word that you would be distressed."

"That's not true. I always wanted to see you." Danielle's cough forced her to slow her speech. "I just ...didn't want to move to Italy."

"I suspected so. I also suspected that the baroness never gave you any of my letters."

"I didn't know you wrote to me. I thought you were at war or that you didn't want to visit to avoid talking to my stepmother. I know you don't like her."

"I don't, but I would have gladly put up with her to see you. You are my only niece, you are a daughter to me and I care about you. You know I love you."

"I know. I thought you were in agreement with stepmother so I didn't try and send news."

"Please tell me, what happened? How has your condition deteriorated so much as to be treated as a servant? And you being sold? What kind of madness is that?"

They spoke in the low, emotionally charged tone of two people who'd been estranged and were trying to reconnect. They were both very tired, and Danielle had gotten worse, her cough sounded like she was choking up, but she kept talking. She spoke of the baroness' cruelty and ambition to make Marguerite princess. She gave a short recount of her servitude, the events leading to the royal masque, and described the infamous scene at the masque. She conveyed her last conversation with the baroness before being dragged away as property by Monsieur Le Pieu.

"She told me I was a pebble in her shoe," Danielle said sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help getting emotional every time she thought about Rodmilla's remark. She had wanted so much to be loved by the baroness...!

As Danielle spoke, the duke's face became tense. This was not what Charles and Auguste dreamt for Danielle.

"I should never have left you with that horrible woman," he said gravely. "I should have taken custody of you even if you didn't want to go to Italy, or at least demanded to see how you lived. I was always so fond of you and she used that against me. You know, the baroness didn't allow me to visit the manor, alleging you will be distressed. So, we decided we'd wait for your eighteenth birthday, when you could make your own decisions. You know, Louise and Maurice sent me a letter telling me what happened. I traveled immediately to the manor to speak to Rodmilla, but when I arrived she was not there. The servants then informed me you were at Château de Beynac and I rode there at once, only the prince beat me to it," he said with a questioning look.

Danielle smiled. "Yes, I didn't expect Henri to come for me, or to propose." The duke was taken aback. The prince hadn't told him he had proposed. He had asked His Highness about the nature of his relationship with Danielle, but the prince had been evasive. No wonder! What were the prince intentions with this secret proposal? Because the duke was sure that the King was not aware of this important detail.

The duke looked at Danielle's sweet smile and dreamy expression and knew she was in love. _This would not do,_ he thought _._ But he made no comment.

"Well, you and I need to have a serious conversation about this story with Prince Henri; your father kept you purposely away from Court for many reasons; avoiding falling into a royal trap was one of them. And you must know there are other family plans."

"But I love Henri, Zio," Danielle confessed shyly, sighing. She was exhausted and he could tell that she was fading.

He touched her cheek. "My little angel, this has been very hard on you. We can speak of this tomorrow, when you feel better. But you need to know that there are some serious conflicts between our families."

"Oh, I know, Zio. Henri told me some of it. But I … I don't mind, and Henri doesn't mind. I am determined to be with him. He is determined too, he is as stubborn as I am, you know?" She yawned. The sedative was taking effect and she struggled to stay awake.

"There are things that neither you or the royals know yet, Danielle. Now you just need to get better. I want you to be the strong woman you were raised to be. Auguste brought you up to be independent and fearless, something very few women in Court are. I don't think you belong in the Valois royal family."

"But Henri loves me, and I love him. We love each other. I'll get better, Zio… and then we could marry. I am just afraid that I am an ordinary commoner, a peasant. I need to learn how to be a princess ...Do you think I could learn? I don't want Henri to be disappointed when he finds out how ordinary I am." Danielle was smiling, and her ability to speak was fading. "I want to be with Henri, I will learn…" Her eyes were droopy and as she sighed she fell asleep.

 _'You are not a peasant, my dear. You are a real princess. We will settle this issue in due course_ ,' the duke said to himself as he sat quietly watching Danielle fall asleep. Then he stood up and walked out of the room inviting Lady Claire to return. She walked in immediately, checked on Danielle and applied cold compresses. Danielle was hot with fever.

================00=================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	18. Chapter 18 - The Prince and the Duke

Chapter 18 - The Prince and the Duke

When the duke disappeared into Danielle's bedchamber, Doctor Fernel took the opportunity to speak privately with Henri and the Queen. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, there is one more thing …" the physician studied the prince, not sure how to reveal his findings. Coming closer to the royals, he talked in a confidential tone.

"This young lady has been physically abused. Her back shows multiple lacerations and wounds that seem to be from lashings, old and new. She confessed said she has been whipped."

The Queen looked at Henri and the doctor in disbelief.

"Whipped?" the Queen asked.

Henri lowered his head. She had been lashed _._ He knew this. Leonardo had told him. It had happened the day after they spent the night at the Gypsy camp, and she still had gone to meet him at Amboise. He could not help feeling guilty for being the cause. He knew it must had been his fault for keeping Danielle out all night, but he never asked her about it.

"Yes, it seems that her stepmother punished her recently. But she is quite reluctant to talk about it, and she certainly doesn't want her uncle to know. She has been lashed more than once in the past, as she has older scars as well as more recent ones." The doctor instantly regretted sharing this information with the prince, for he saw that Henri was getting upset. He feared the prince's reaction.

"Will she be alright?" Henri asked, feeling ashamed.

"The wounds are almost healed, but they were not drained properly, so her skin will remain scarred. She also has oozing wounds in her ankles from the irons she was forced to wear. These wounds combined with her congested lungs, her high fever, and her malnutrition pose tremendous danger to her already weakened body. This girl has been through much, but with the proper care I want to believe she will recover. The main thing is to keep her fever low and stop this illness from damaging her lungs further." Dr. Fernel explained, and then, seeing the desperation in the prince's face he added, "I'll do everything in my power to help the young lady, Your Highness."

"Rodmilla will pay for this," Henri swore clenching his fists angrily, digging his nails into his palms. He felt like running to the manor and strangling the baroness with his bare hands.

"I must leave now," Doctor Fernel said as he closed his briefcase. "I'll be in the castle's infirmary for the next few minutes finishing the instructions for the attendants to follow tonight." He bowed to the Queen and the prince. "Your Majesty, Your Highness. Also, please make sure the duke does not overstay his visit. Remember, she must rest," he said exiting the room.

"I'll walk out with you, doctor," the Queen said, wanting to speak with the doctor privately, without Henri. She wanted to know more about the girl's condition and she sensed the doctor was withholding details. The Queen and the doctor walked together out of the sitting room leaving Henri alone.

Henri was in despair. God, he really loved this woman, and the words from the doctor left him wrestling with an agonizing grief. He just hoped things would get better. Right now he was so physically and emotionally exhausted that he could not think clearly. This had been a difficult day: the aborted wedding, learning that Danielle had been sold, the trip to Beynac, Danielle's illness, meeting with the King..., a very long and exhausting day indeed. He slumped into a nearby chair, and resting his elbows on his knees he lowered his head covering his face with his hands. He prayed silently. ' _Lord, please, don't allow Danielle's illness to be serious. Let her get well soon_.'

The duke found him like that twenty minutes later when he came out of Danielle's bedchamber. He was moved by the prince's pain. He placed a hand on Henri's shoulder.

"Your Highness, my niece is strong and determined, and I believe she has motivation to fight for her life. She will pull through."

"Thank you, Duke Philippe. How is she?"

"She is ill but in good spirits. She has fallen asleep. I am grateful that you brought her to safety and called on the Court physician. You are considerate and I could not have done better for her."

"I love her. I want to marry her." _There, I said it,_ Henri thought. _Now he knows what my intentions are._

The duke stood silent for a moment, taking his time before responding to the prince.

"Your Highness, I am flattered, but you must know that the King was very clear in his opposition to any relationship between you and my niece. He won't allow it. You are the Dauphin of France and I understand you have specific obligations to the Crown. My duty is to protect Danielle and I will save her from another painful humiliation like the one I heard she suffered at the royal masque. She said you proposed, which I found rather inappropriate under the circumstances. She thinks she could marry you, but if as I suspect, the King is unaware of your proposal, I will not consent to a relationship, as His Majesty will consider it a challenge to his authority. As I said, I am grateful for your help, but I won't allow Danielle to be humiliated, nor to suffer another rejection. I have allowed far too much suffering already. As soon as she is able to travel I am taking her to Montpensier with me. Then we will go home, to Mantua."

At the mention of the masque, Henri lowered his head, embarrassed. He stood up and walked over to the towering fireplace; he stared into the flames, his thoughts suddenly focused on how to win the duke's favor. ' _I need Duke Philippe to see me as a man, not a prince, not a political pawn of my father or France_.'

As the Crown Prince he could be arrogant and demand that the duke show him deference. He could tell him he could take any woman he wanted; but then of course the duke would defer to the King. And the King, for now, was against this love. Also, this was Danielle's uncle, and he loved Danielle. Instead of imposing his will, Henri knew he needed to win the duke's trust, make him an ally. He needed the duke's support or he will lose Danielle. He was aware that the Duke had plans for Danielle and his own son, and Henri needed him to change those plans.

He turned to face the duke. "Duke Philippe, I understand your position and if I were in your place I would probably act in the same manner." Henri spoke in a humble tone. "I know Danielle has suffered a great deal and we both want to remedy it. I, in my ignorance, have been a part of that pain, which I greatly regret. I feel immensely lucky that she has forgiven me. I intend to be worthy of her love and forgiveness. The King may forbid us to be together, but that will not change the way I feel. I'll still love her. I love her with all my heart. I did not recognize this love until I thought I had lost her. I am determined to convince my father to change his position."

Henri paused for few moments; then he walked closer to the duke and spoke in a low, personal tone. "This morning I was about to marry the woman my father chose for me. Right there at the altar, the thought of Danielle irrupted in my mind with such force that I realized I couldn't marry anybody else. I was paralyzed. Even if the Infanta had not cried out, I would not have married her."

"Your Highness, you may be aware of the serious issues in the history of our families."

"I am aware of those issues, Duke Philippe. Danielle and I are a new generation. We could heal all of that."

"You are gracious, my prince, but much was lost between our families, which are now estranged even when we are distant cousins. My brother Charles committed treason, but only because he was cruelly wronged by your grandmother, and by the King. The King removed him from his post in Milan and confiscated his lands and titles upon the death of his wife. How can this not be taken as a great insult? Charles fought alongside your father, the King, risking his life to defend France and the Crown. We all understood it was the ambition of your grandmother and the constant insults from the King that caused my brother to betray the Crown and abandon France. And we know that the act of returning the lands to my sister was one step to healing, but the act was late, the rift was created, and we were humiliated."

"Yes, I know. But you have your lands now. They were returned to your family, to the Duchesse de Montpensier, your sister. Please do not punish Danielle and me for political actions taken so long ago. One day, with the grace of God, I'll be King, and with Danielle as my Queen we shall correct these wrongs."

The duke stood silent. This young prince was determined to fight for his love. He wanted Danielle to be ' _his Queen_.' He admired his determination. The prince was young and his view of the situation was rather idealistic. Still, he could not help but be moved by Henri's love for Danielle. It had depth and showed strength.

"Please," Henri pleaded. "I humbly ask you to grant me Danielle's hand in matrimony. If we must wait to marry until the King comes around to the idea, at least I would like to formally count with your blessing to court her, as my intended. I must have the opportunity and I will accept whatever condition you choose to impose." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I will make her happy because I respect her as much as I love her. I will be a devoted husband and prince.

Henri became gravely serious. "Duke Philippe, the Court expects me to enter into another arranged dynastic marriage. We know my role; I am to marry for political gain. They've even suggested I take a mistress if I want love. They speak of love as if it were a dirty word" he said with a disdainful smile. The prince was standing and moving slowly about the room now. With a dramatic turn towards the duke he asked, "What kind of love would that be? I am not a duplicitous man. I shall honor Danielle, the woman I love. I want to make her my prince, my future Queen, the mother of my heirs."

He slowed his speech. "I would like Danielle to carry my titles and my children. Let me prove to you that I am a man of my word. I am not afraid to lose the good graces of the King to be with Danielle. I wish he could understand that if I am going to be King, I need the woman I love, by my side. Only Danielle will be my princess and my queen."

Henri and the duke stood in silence. The duke was calm and continued to stare at the prince in a stately manner, a slight relaxed smile on his lips.

The prince began anew his desperate monologue. "I am prepared to sacrifice it all if the King insists in opposing me. I know that if I am firm the King will cede. I am also convinced that when the King meets Danielle, when he gets to know her, he will change his mind. This time he will see the extraordinary woman that she is." His voice had a desperate edge to it. "She will be the most wonderful princess. He doesn't know it yet, how can he? He only sees the ghost of her servitude. He will always see her as beneath my station."

He continued as if he was speaking to himself. "I could change that." Suddenly feeling hopeful, he turned to the duke. "I need your blessing, and your support. Please, I beg of you, allow me to court Danielle." Henri continued to look straight into the duke's eyes. He wanted to bare his heart for the duke to see his noble intentions.

The duke was beginning to like this young man. "Your Highness, you must realize that opposing the King will mean placing stress on the existing feud, which has laid dormant and unseen for a time now. You do understand that Danielle will be the most affected. Your father has been most gracious when he need not be. I have lands both in France and Italy so I must be cautious. If the King chooses so, he can punish you and banish her. He can reinstate the old claims that first caused our families to fight. We would have to flee to Italy, and I am not willing to push the King and myself into a position where I would need to flee. And Your Highness, you could be punished as well."

"I won't let Danielle go to Italy under punishable circumstances. I know that I cannot bear to be apart from her. I already tried it and I still regret it. Please give me your blessing. I will speak to my father. I will find a way. But I must first have your blessing. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"My dear prince, you surprise me with your considerable passion for my niece. I must take all of this into consideration." He was stunned. Instead of an arrogant prince, here stood a man in love.

The duke asked permission to seat in front of the prince, and then sat in the nearest chair. He began to consider the options: He wanted Danielle to live under his protection. He desired Danielle to marry his son; that would guarantee her land inheritance to stay in the family and Danielle would gain another title. But he was also aware his sister Louise was opposed to such arrangement, as in her opinion, Danielle was destined to a royal marriage, probably not with France's Dauphin, but with an appropriate foreign prince. He realized that Danielle was ignorant of her inheritance and her bloodline. He had much to explain to her.

At the same time, he knew that Auguste would never have forced Danielle into an arranged marriage. Auguste believed in free will and a marriage based on love. He had made that clear with his own marriage to Nicole. It was a fact that Danielle was in love with Prince Henri, but if the prince failed to get the King's permission, what future could they have?

He sat for some time staring into the flames and the prince stood at the edge of the mantle waiting patiently. Finally, the duke made a decision. He would allow the Prince to court her, with conditions— Danielle could be courted by Prince Henri but also by other suitable candidates chosen by the duke or the Bourbon family, at least until the prince proved he could obtain permission from the King. Danielle will come to Montpensier to live with her Bourbon family, and prince Henri — or any other man for that purpose — ought to court her there, under his supervision.

The duke turned to the prince. "I do understand and admire you, Your Highness. But it is very late and I must retire now. Let us continue this conversation tomorrow." He was standing fully upright by the time he finished his statement.

"Would you consider my request, Sir?"

"I will. I promise. There is nothing more important for me than Danielle's happiness."

And with this, the duke bowed slightly to the prince and left the room to find Montmorency in the Grand Hall. The Grand Master had been waiting for him to escort him to his chambers.

When the duke retired Henri thought about their conversation. The duke loved Danielle, therefore, Henri was confident he would come around and support their relationship. It had been a long and eventful day and Henri was tired, but he needed to check on Danielle one more time before retiring to his room.

He tiptoed into Danielle's bedchamber and saw Lady Claire sitting next to the bed; she was a sentinel guarding Danielle while a maid applied cold compresses to her forehead. The instructions from the doctor had been clear: they could not let her temperature get higher.

Henri made a sign for Lady Claire to take the maid and leave the room. She did, but with reluctance. She didn't think it was appropriate for the prince to be alone with the young lady in her vulnerable state. She looked at the prince under furrowed brow, and warned him about a possible danger.

"The doctor said we must not let her temperature get higher. I'll wait in the anteroom, Your Highness. Please call if you need me or if anything changes." Then she left the room, brushing him with her skirts as she exited.

Henri approached the bed and knelt down next to her. He lowered his face to hers and stroked her hair while whispering comforting words into her ear. Danielle's fevered breathing quickened and she gave out a weak moan. Henri heard the wheezing sound of clogged lungs and she moved slightly. He had hoped she had heard him, but she did not respond or wake. He kissed her face softly, absorbing the freshly washed scent of her feverish skin. He pressed his face into the pillow beside her head, marveling at the intensity of his love. ' _How did this happen? Am I mad? Is this a pathetic attempt to defy the King, or it is real love?'_ Henri wondered _. 'No, this is real. I cannot stand to be apart from her.'_ He was convinced.

It seemed so much longer than three weeks since they met. Even in her delicate condition he felt he wanted more of her – to look into her eyes, to smell her hair, to wrap her in his arms, to be wrapped in hers –he could not get enough of her company. He touched her face tenderly; overwhelmed by the emotions she stirred within him. He rested his head on the pillow next to her and closed his eyes. He was so tired that he didn't hear the door opening softly.

The Queen, who had returned from her meeting with the doctor, entered the room quietly. She stopped by the wooden chest close to the door and made no sound. She watched as Henri continued to rest his head next to Danielle's and then as he rose he covered her tenderly with the embroidered quilt. It was not until he turned to leave the room that he noticed his mother standing by the door smiling at him. She had never seen her son caring for anybody so tenderly. She was moved by Henry's love.

"Mother, come please," Henri whispered, extending his hand to her.

The Queen came closer and looked at Danielle. She examined her soft features, her delicate skin and her slender body under the quilt. The girl had beautiful auburn long hair, long eyelashes, full lips, and the kind of soft features and sweet expression that made her so endearing. _She looks like an angel in one of those beautiful paintings by Leonardo,_ the Queen thought. _Even though she is ill and looks pale and tired, there is beauty and an aura of mystery about her_ ,' the Queen concluded. She touched Danielle's face lightly and it was still very hot to the touch.

The Queen looked at her son. "So this is Auguste's daughter. She is lovely, Henri."

"Yes, she is, mother. And she is virtuous." He smiled remembering Danielle's reticence about meeting the Queen. "She would be mortified if she knew you were here. She wanted to meet you properly."

"There will be time for that," the Queen smiled softly.

"You have to help me, mother. I love her. I can't lose her again." Still whispering he began to show signs of agitation.

"Henri please, calm down; everything will be alright."

"Mother, would you help me?"

"You know I will do my best, darling. But now we must sleep. It has been a strenuous day. Hopefully, tomorrow we will find Danielle in better health and you can introduce her to me properly and then we will speak in further detail. We will address the subject with the duke as well. Tomorrow will be a difficult day, for not only we must tend to Danielle but to the Spanish royal family as they prepare to depart. Also, remember that once they have left the Court we will be moving to Fontainebleau for the rest of the summer. We need to prepare for all this and then tend to the daily issues of the country. Come now, let's let her sleep and let us retire in full for we will need our strength."

Henri offered his arm to his mother and they left the bedchamber. Lady Claire was waiting in the anteroom and as the royals left she returned to the bedchamber with the maids, to supervise Danielle's care for the rest of the evening.

===============00==============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Road to Recovery

Chapter 19 – The Road to Recovery

The day dawned overcast and dreary in Hautefort. It started with a fine rain and by mid morning there were steady showers. As the day progressed the weather became increasingly menacing with water pouring from the heavens, and travel conditions became impossible due to flooded roads. It was still early summer, but the lack of sun made the day feel colder than usual.

The unexpected torrential rains hampered the travel plans of the Spanish monarchs and their entourage, forcing King Francis and Queen Marie to entertain their royal guests yet again for an additional day. It was a difficult task, because although the Spanish did not blame Henri, they did not expect the prince to free the Spanish Infanta, Princess Gabriela, from her obligations so easily. They were very distressed over the embarrassing behavior of the Infanta and had her confined to her room.

The bad weather also delayed the Court's moving date from Hautefort to Fontainebleau, which pleased Henri enormously. If the weather continued to be so troublesome, he would have more time in Hautefort with Danielle and Duke Philippe. Smiling to himself he thought that he would have to strategize using these extra day to convince his father that Danielle could be the future Queen.

Back in the princesses' apartments, Danielle woke up momentarily confused. She was snuggled deeply into a thick feather bed and comforter covered in a beautifully embroidered comforter; she knew they were filled fat with the softest and most precious goose down. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been sleeping, or whether it was morning or evening. The shutters were closed so no light came in through the windows. But there was light from the candelabra that sat on the massive fireplace mantle along with the central chandelier. The different light sources threw shadows that seemed to dance across the walls and ceiling. The bed was set so high that Danielle couldn't see the floor, and there was a fancy canopy high above her with ornate carving on its dome and the curtains, now open, were of satin brocade with a lace inner lining.

She looked around the elegantly decorated room. In the strange dancing light she could see pastel colors, tapestries on the wall and carved paneling with portraits hanging atop them. As the setting began to become clear, the look of awe washed across her face along with a wave of physical relief. This must be the Château de Hautefort. Henri had brought her here to his home, and her uncle was here. She felt safe. She continued to marvel at her surroundings, and relaxed.

Knowing that she was alone, she yawned and stretched her arms and her legs and wiggled a bit, stroked the sheets, enjoying the material she was wrapped in; it was so fine and smooth. She could not believe how her life had changed so drastically over the past few days. She realized she was propped up by an abundance of pillows and took pleasure in the luxury of it all. Memories began to swim through her head, the feather bed, the quilt, the sumptuous surroundings, all of it reminded her of another time, and of being with her father in the manor. For the last 10 years she had slept on a straw mattress on the floor that was wrapped in thick wool, one pillow stuffed with large goose feathers that stuck her when she slept. She had a very old duvet that Rodmilla had thrown out. Danielle quilted small squares, a checkered pattern across it to keep the feathers from sinking like weights to the bottom. She smiled to herself and coughed just a little, but nothing like she had been coughing the day before.

Since Henri had gone for her at the Château de Beynac she had been traveling from one castle to the next and had rested in the most elegant rooms, first at Puymartin and now at the royal Château de Hautefort, but she had never been well enough to appreciate her surroundings. Memories of playing in the fields with her friend Gustave while he painted the Château de Hautefort came to her mind. The château offered a magnificent view from the manor's orchard and adjacent fields, but she never imagined she would be sleeping in one of its bedchambers, much less a royal one. _What would Gustave say if he could see me now?_ She giggled at the thought, gently moving her hand over the bed curtains, admiring the fine lace inner lining.

It was a joy to wake to such beauty. She could understand why the royals decorated their rooms with such gusto, but she did feel a bit out of place. It seemed too much for the likes of her. Her father wouldn't have said so, he used to call her _his princess_ , and he always wanted her to be comfortable, loved and protected. She had that feeling again and she liked it.

She heard people approaching and it brought her attention to the doorway. Dr. Fernel entered with Lady Claire and two maids. The doctor smiled seeing that she was awake. He noted she looked much better than when he left earlier that morning. He had given her a strong sedative making her sleep all night; and he had examined her earlier this morning as she slept and had applied a warm ointment on her chest to ease her breathing.

Now, the doctor was pleased to notice that although her lungs were still congested she looked rested and a warm pink color had returned to her face. Danielle began thanking him profusely for giving her such _magical potions_.

"Doctor, I do hope you allow me to leave this room today since I am already feeling much better. Thanks to you, I could be riding a horse in no time."

"No so fast, my lady, no so fast. Your fever has subsided a little, but you still have a temperature and I am still concerned about your cough. You must relax when guests are about and take plenty of rest. And above all, you must eat!"

Dr. Fernel felt cautiously optimistic about her recovery and now wanted to concentrate his efforts on stimulating Danielle's appetite and increasing her energy.

"You must drink plenty of juice and chicken broth, eat fruits and take the medicinal herbal teas carefully prepared for you," the doctor said in an encouraging tone.

Then he told the maids to open the shutters to let the little light there was in, and later, once the weather cleared, they should open the windows to let the draft clean the air. When the shutters were opened it seemed like the room was flooded with the soft overcast morning light, which gave Danielle a feeling of freedom. The doctor squeezed her hand, patted her arm and left the room followed by Lady Claire, living a trusted maid with Danielle. As they left the room Danielle told the maid she could leave; she didn't feel comfortable being served. _'I am a servant myself. Why would I need a servant? I could do everything myself.'_ She wanted to be alone and ready herself for the next few hours. She sat up a bit higher in the bed and braided her hair the best she could. She started to relax listening to the sound of the rain battering the windows. She hoped Henri would visit her soon.

=================00================

Prince Henri was in good spirits. He had recovered from the exhaustion of the previous day and was looking forward to spending the day with Danielle. He had looked in on her first thing; it was just before dawn. Seeing she was still asleep he continued with his early morning routine. He had a light breakfast and made his usual early morning visit to the chapel, and then stopped by Leonardo's place to discuss all that had happened, but he found the artist's home and his studio empty. He wondered why Leonardo had been absent during all this fuss. He shrugged and walked back to the castle: he needed to meet with the King and the council to discuss a new treaty with England. Then he went looking for Laurent for his daily sword practice; it was important to maintain his already excellent swordsmanship.

It was still early after his sword exercises and he thought he must seek an opportunity to converse further with Danielle's uncle. He went to change his clothing and walked to the guest apartments occupied by the duke. He had been thinking about all the things to say so he could be prepared when he called on the duke. As he walked down the corridor he prepared himself for battle —the kind he'd never had the nerve or the opportunity to fight.

Henri arrived at the duke's apartment and after being properly announced, he was led to the duke's sitting room. They exchanged pleasantries and engaged in polite conversation for a few minutes, after which Henri invited the duke to join him for a private lunch in his apartment so that they could continue their conversation. He was determined. ' _We need to spend time alone, I need to convince him, he needs to see me for WHO I am, not WHAT I am.'_ Henri quarreled with himself on the way back to his chambers, building his confidence, preparing his arguments, and strategizing how to be the appropriate suitor of Danielle.

He was careful to stay away from the castle's public areas and the guests wing to avoid an encounter with the Spanish family, and once he got back to the royal family wing, he stayed within its confines. He checked in on Danielle and then had his private lunch with Duke Philippe. He was finally able to convince the duke to allow him to visit Danielle formally. The duke had imposed two conditions: first, Henri must visit Danielle in Montpensier —one of the seats of the Bourbons— under the strict supervision of the duke's family; and second, the prince would be considered a friend of the duke and his family, not a suitor. When, and only when the King formally recognized Danielle as a potential future wife for Prince Henri, the Duke would allow Henri _the man_ to court Danielle. Otherwise, the duke would move ahead to convince Danielle to accept her cousin Giancarlo as a possible fiancé. The duke gave Henri a month. Henri accepted the conditions. He was confident he could convince the King, with his mother's and Leonardo's support, and perhaps also with Montmorency's help, although the Grand Master was not particularly fond of the idea. He still considered Danielle out of the prince's league.

The duke and the prince then went together to visit Danielle and stayed with her during her mid day meal, making sure she was eating properly. Danielle was delighted to see her uncle and Henri getting along. Dr. Fernel paid her another visit and was pleased to find that her fever was low and she was breathing better. He reminded her to rest and to keep taking the medicines prescribed. He also said she could slowly increase her food intake, and promised her that if she was sufficiently recovered by the following day he would allow the servants to open the windows and take her on a brief walk outside, weather permitting. Danielle was very pleased. She got excited about the prospect of walking through Hautefort's beautiful gardens.

As the afternoon advanced, the clouds finally began to roll back enough for the duke to start thinking about a trip to settle some issues. He had spent all morning with Danielle and he was sure that she was receiving the best care possible, so he excused himself and went to the guard's quarters where his men had been housed. He meant to speak with them to create a strategy for the short trip they were about to embark upon. The prince saw the duke go into the guard's quarters and followed him, curious. Was the duke preparing his leave already? Danielle was still bedridden and the weather was not appropriate for travel. He quickened his pace so he could catch up with the duke; he could only imagine what he was planning. Henri watched as the duke talked to his men and then walked with two of them to the stable to saddle the horses.

Henri approached. "Duke Philippe, are you preparing to take your leave today?" Henri was nervous, thinking about a way to prevent the duke from rushing his departure and taking Danielle away from him.

The duke turned, surprised. "Your Highness. I didn't see you coming. I am preparing the horses for..."

Henri interrupted him. "The doctor has not cleared Danielle for travel yet, Monsieur."

The duke smiled, recognizing the prince's anxiety. "My prince, I am a man of my word. I said we would leave when Danielle is ready to travel and not before, and I shall do just that. But right now, I have business to take care of nearby at the Manor de Barbarac."

"Are you confronting the baroness?"

"Indeed I am."

"I shall come with you, then."

"No, _Monsenhor_. I would prefer to go alone. Besides, I was hoping you would stay close to Danielle while I am absent. I know I can trust you with her protection."

Henri reflected for a moment. The duke was right, Danielle was better today but she still needed medical attention and someone at her side. He would stay. His meeting with the baroness would come in due course and it would have the might of the Crown behind it, in full force. Not only had this woman deceived the prince and lied to the Queen, but she had stripped Danielle of her honor in front of the Court, the Queen, and His Majesty the King; therefore, the Baroness de Ghent had insulted and deceived France. Henri was hoping that by the time he confronted the baroness Danielle would be married to him, and then this blight of a human, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, would have a new role in Court, whatever the role, she would be 'a _t the pleasure_ ' of Danielle.

"Yes, you are right, Duke Philippe. I will stay with Danielle. Go with God." The duke smiled at Henri and bowed his head while Henri turned and headed back to the castle. He walked quickly, entering through the guard's quarters to avoid being seen by courtiers and guests. When he arrived at the royal apartments his mother was waiting for him.

"Dear, I'm taking a respite from the cumbersome Spanish entourage until dinner. I had hoped we could go together to visit Auguste's daughter this afternoon."

"Danielle," Henri corrected his mother.

"Oh, yes, Danielle," the Queen smiled shaking her head and waving her hand and kerchief in Henri's direction. "I was hoping we could go soon because tonight we are hosting a dinner for King Carlos and Queen Isabela. You must be there as well." She noticed Henri's face; he had made a worrisome sort of contortion with his features. She smiled even more and added, "Don't worry, darling, Princess Gabriela won't be there. She is avoiding you as much as you are avoiding her, and her parents want her to stay in her chambers. But her brother, the Infante Felipe, will attend. I hope you would entertain him. I understand he's rather fun and interesting; it would help ease the tensions and it would make your father happy."

Henri relaxed. The Queen waited for him to say something but he said nothing. He suddenly stood up and then turned to kiss his mother. "I must go change and I will send word to Danielle that we are coming to see her." The Queen was enchanted. Henri held his tongue or was unable to respond in his usual short tempered manner. He was truly changed, and the Queen was amused.

"I will return for you in about 30 minutes, or would you prefer we meet in the princesses' apartments, my Queen, Mother?"

She smiled and graciously responded with dulcet tones. " I'll be waiting for you here. I would very much enjoy walking together to visit Danielle."

"As you wish." Henri bowed courteously and exited the room.

 **Where is the baroness**?

The duke arrived at the manor with two of his guards. He dismounted close to the outer gate as not to alert the baroness of his arrival, and leaving his horse with his men, he walked the long driveway to the house. He was halfway down the driveway when Maurice noticed his approach and went to meet him.

"Your Grace! I'm glad you have returned. How are you? Where is your horse?"

"Hello, Maurice. I left the horse at the gate with my men. I assume the baroness is in?"

"Yes she is, my lord, she is. Did you find our Mistress? Did Le Pieu harm her?" Maurice asked eagerly.

"Danielle is safe, Maurice. She is under my care. She is a little unwell but she is not harmed." They had reached the main entrance roundabout when Louise and Paulette came out and were joyfully surprised by the duke's presence. They greeted him excited to know Danielle was no longer with Le Pieu. The duke inquired as to the whereabouts of the baroness again, he was confused about their openness. He knew they were aware of the baroness' disdain for him. They reassured him she was in the back area of the manor where it was more comfortable and the trees provided a nice shade.

Maurice continued to attend to the duke while Paulette and Louise went to announce him.

Maurice showed the duke into a vestibule and then a sitting room, and the duke realized it was drab and lifeless. The baroness had sucked the joy from every corner of the manor, even this once welcoming sitting room. He sat for a while and then heard footsteps on tiles in the corridor and a voice as its body followed into the room.

"Philippe, is that you? What brings you here without advance notice?" Rodmilla extended her hand for him to kiss. She had not idea why Duke Philippe was here, but his presence was untimely and inconvenient and she struggled to disguise her discomfort. She did not know that Philippe had been at the manor the day before, or that he had been informed about Danielle's situation, or that he had managed to find Danielle. Whatever the Philippe's reasons for being here, she needed to hide the truth about Danielle from him.

"Little Danielle is not here today, she is traveling with the young daughter of one of the neighboring families of the Périgord." The duke did not kiss her hand let alone take it.

He stood silent and said, "Madame, you must gather Danielle's belongings, of which I understand she has only a few, but gather them for Danielle will no longer be living here under your protection."

The baroness showed her shock and was taken aback by the duke's brash behavior.

"Why Philippe, whatever do you mean?"

The duke had decided he would have none of her deceit, "Rodmilla, I have learned of your mistreatment of Danielle for all these years. I am taking Danielle to leave with me and I will initiate legal proceedings to claim for Danielle everything that belongs to her."

"You are being ridiculous Philippe, Danielle is my charge. It was Auguste's strict orders that I maintain a life for his daughter outside of Court. And because of my love for Auguste I am taking care that she does not leave France but stay at my manor until she is of age. She is of no concern of yours, not yet. Be gone now." The baroness stood her ground.

"Madame, as far as I'm concerned, this is no longer your manor. You will lose this property when I'll bring this case to Court. You did not care for Danielle as you say you have; you did not care for her all these years out of your love for Auguste. I found Danielle at Le Pieu's and she is with me now."

"What did that ungrateful child said about me? It was not me who placed her at Le Pieu's."

"I know everything you have and have not done for my niece. Beware baroness, you have already pushed me and I have tolerated it for the memory of Auguste. Do not push me any further. You will regret it."

The baroness stood motionless and the realization that she had not only been caught lying to the duke but she had been discovered in her mistreatment of Danielle sent her into an internal panic. A look of disdain crossed her face and her voice grew ice cold.

"You have no idea what has been going on in this household. I managed it when Auguste died and you disappeared. You know Auguste did not want his child at the Italian Court. Who are you to say I did her poorly? I have had to train that imp of a child. I tempered her in the ways of the church, in the ways Auguste would have wanted for her. She was too self-important. Now she knows her place in society."

"No, she doesn't know that yet. Her place is much higher than you'll ever understand. But you will very soon learn your place in society."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I have no need to threaten. I am meeting with the King and Queen this afternoon to inform them of all you have done; they will learn every detail about you. The Grandmaster, Anne de Montmorency, already knows that you lied to Her Majesty and has begun collecting much information about you and your practices. There is nothing for you to say. You will never receive anything from Auguste's estate."

Rodmilla realized that she had to think of something to defend herself, quick. For a moment she panicked, but she had learned long ago that to show weakness was sure death, so she smiled.

"My dear Philippe, you must have had a long ride. Maybe you need some wine to calm your nerves. I regret I can offer you none." She walked closer to him nodding for one of the servants to open the door. "I suggest you leave now and go to whomever will receive you, for I have nothing for you here. You are a man of lies, of deceit, of hate. I have only been very loving to that child and now she is lying, accusing me of who knows what. She is lying, and I will deny every accusation. I offered her a home and the opportunity to rid herself of the arrogance of the Court. She was my burden all these years, not yours! You should be thankful. Leave! Be gone!" The baroness was yelling at Philippe as if he had offended her in the worst way.

Jacqueline and Marguerite had come out from their rooms to spy what was going on. Marguerite was quite pleased that her mother was standing up to the duke. She knew he could do nothing. Jacqueline had quite the opposite response. She ran to the back stairs and descended without a word.

The duke turned without a bow. "It will be my pleasure to leave. Remember, this manor and the lands will not be yours for long."

The baroness hissed at him as he exited and pushed a servant out of her way to slam the door behind the duke. As she turned, she saw Maurice, Paulette and Louise watching with opened mouths and she shouted at them.

"All of you, leave! Go and kill some chickens or something!"

The three servants scuttled off with hidden smiles, still afraid to respond outwardly, as they didn't really know if Duke Philippe had the power to take the manor and lands from the baroness.

The duke walked away from the manor with little ceremony. He knew he would leave empty handed. There would be nothing to bring to Danielle; he only wanted to show the baroness his hand so she would live in fear of what might come next. As he walked up the tree-lined driveway towards the gate, he noticed a young woman approaching him from the greens. He slowed to allow her to speak to him.

"Monsieur Le Duc, I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Jacqueline, the youngest daughter of the baroness."

He could tell she had been running, she was panting, trying to find her breath between each word.

"Please forgive me but I've been worried about Danielle. I heard she was with you now. It is good to hear. I was afraid that M. Le Pieu would hurt her." She cheered up a bit. "I do not expect you to tell me about her but please give her my regards. My mother has treated her poorly and I did not think badly of it until recently." She touched his hand and smiled. "Danielle has been a good sister to me and I miss her. Please, let her know that I send my best wishes. And also, I heard you say that you will be speaking with the King? Could you please tell Captain Laurent that I send best wishes to him as well? I am Danielle's friend. I do not want to see her in harm's way."

As the baroness shooed away the servants she leaned against the entrance door, becoming introspective. She was filled with anger, not at Duke Philippe for challenging her, but at Danielle for being a pebble in her shoe from the moment she met Auguste. She hated that child before her wedding and it got worse once she had come to the manor and met her. Auguste and that child had an unbreakable bond. Danielle was the apple of his eyes; he cherished Danielle above all others, including her, his own wife. Rodmilla hated her for that, and she decided she would offer Danielle nothing of Auguste's spoils. As the baroness' anger grew, her desire to do more harm to Danielle grew as well. She walked away from the door, climbed the stairs and began to plan her next moves. They must be clear, direct and painful. I must discredit Danielle in full - this insolent child shall be nothing but a memory in this town.

She stood at the first landing and looked at the tapestries that covered the stone walls of the manor and spoke aloud.

"I will go speak with Le Pieu. I'm sure he has stories to tell." She continued to the second floor and went to her sitting room to think.

As Rodmilla disappeared into the upper rooms of the manor to scheme, life at the manor began to return to its routine. Jacqueline made her way back into the house quietly through the kitchen entrance; Marguerite was already settling in for a nap, and the servants went back to their duties while Philippe began his ride back to the Château de Hautefort with his guards to ensure that Rodmilla's life would never be the same.

=================00=================

Later in the afternoon, back at the Château de Hautefort, Lady Claire and a maid who responded to the name of Lizzie entered Danielle's bedchamber and announced that the Queen was coming to meet her. Danielle went from feeling safe and relaxed to concerned. Although she felt better, she still had a nagging cough and her chest was very congested. She did not want to receive the Queen as a pitiful sick girl. She jumped out of bed and had to sit down for a minute, for she felt a little dizzy and weak. Determined to make a good impression, she started to look for the blue dress gifted by the Marquise de Saint-Clar and insisted in getting dressed for the formal introduction. She was at once excited and afraid of meeting Her Majesty. What would she think of her?

"Do not worry, my lady," Lady Claire advised. "The Queen is a very kind person."

"You must call me Danielle." _Doesn't she know I am not a lady?_ Danielle thought.

"I don't think the prince will like me to treat you so familiarly, my lady." Claire said with a slight smile. "Neither will the Queen. As I was saying, Her Majesty is a very kind person and I am sure that she will be very pleased to meet you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I am certain. She knows how His Highness has changed since he met you, and she knows what you mean to him. The Queen is very perceptive. Nothing escapes Her Majesty when it comes to the prince. Now, allow Lizzie here to dress you."

"Oh, no. I could manage myself."

"No, my lady. Even if you could manage, that is simply not done here. You are a guest of the prince, and while you are here, Lizzie will be your maid, and I...well, the prince asked me to serve as your lady."

"My Lady! But I can't possibly... " Danielle stopped mid sentence. She must not argue with Lady Claire, but she will speak to Henri. She was afraid that everyone had this wrong. Lady Claire was a proper lady of the Court, and should not be serving her, a simple peasant. But this was not the time to discuss it. Instead, she decided to reciprocate Lady Claire's warm smile.

"I appreciate it. I am just not used to being served. I really don't need you to..."

"The prince asked and I obey; these are the Court rules for a woman of your position, my lady. It is not appropriate for a noble guest of the prince to be without a lady and a maid. Please don't make it difficult for us; we are not about to break these rules. And we'll be offended by your rejection of our services."

"Oh, I am sorry, Lady Claire, it was not my intention to offend you," Danielle said, thinking that she would need to speak with Henri about this. Would she had to get used to people serving her all the time? That would be weird, since she was not a _'noble guest'_ as Lady Claire called her. For now, she acquiesced and put herself obediently in Lizzie's hands. While the maid laced Danielle's dress, Lady Claire picked a little bottle of perfume from an oak dresser and applied some to Danielle's wrists and hair. "Come now, let's do your hair as they will be here any minute."

"They?" Danielle was apprehensive.

"His Highness is coming with the Queen to make the formal introduction."

"Ah…"

Just as Lady Claire finished the final touches on Danielle's hair there was a knock on the door. Lizzie went to open it. It was one of the Queen's ladies announcing the Queen and the prince were waiting in the sitting room.

Danielle walked slowly into the sitting room followed by Lady Claire. Henri was standing in the middle of the room talking to the most elegant lady Danielle had ever seen. Back in a corner, two of the Queen's ladies stood quietly observing the scene.

When Henri saw Danielle at the door he took the Queen's arm and approached. Instinctively, Danielle fell into a deep curtsy as the Queen turned to face her.

"Mother, allow me to present my dear... Mademoiselle de Barbarac." Henri spoke with pride, smiling at Danielle. The Queen smiled as a way of greeting Danielle, while Danielle curtsied deeply.

"Danielle, let me introduce you to my mother, the Queen of France."

"Your Majesty," Danielle trembled, overwhelmed by the Queen's presence.

The Queen took Danielle's hands and raised her from the curtsy.

"My dear, it is a great pleasure to meet you. How are you feeling today? You were very sick yesterday."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I feel better today. I cannot thank you enough for having your doctor tend to me and allowing me to stay in this beautiful suite." She coughed a little and covered her mouth with a handkerchief to muffle the sound. She was mortified that she could not suppress her cough in front of the Queen.

Henri approached then and offered his arm to Danielle.

"Come, you must sit down. You are still recovering. You should not even be out of bed."

They all sat in comfortable brocade upholstered chairs around the fireplace and Lady Claire called for the servants to bring tea, light pastries and other refreshments. Danielle was served her tea mixed with one of the potions prepared by Dr. Fernel. The Queen asked Danielle many questions about her father and her childhood, avoiding mentioning the masque, the baroness and her servitude at the manor. Danielle talked about her favorite books, her love for horses, and the hunt. The reality was that being a widower, Auguste neglected Danielle's feminine education; he didn't have her learn the art of embroidery and other activities proper of a lady. Instead, he taught her to hunt, to swim, and how to use a sword. She had the most extraordinary upbringing. The Queen enjoyed listening to her.

After talking for a while Henri noticed that Danielle started to fade and her breathing was uneven. She looked tired.

He stood up. "Danielle, you are still not well; you must rest."

"I'm fine, Your Highness." She addressed Henri formally. She didn't want the Queen to think she didn't know protocol, and she would not make the mistake she made at the masque calling Henri by his Christian name in front of the Queen.

"I insist, Danielle. I'll come visit you later. Mother, we must go now," he said helping the Queen to her feet.

Danielle stood up. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"I hope you feel at home here, my dear," the Queen smiled tenderly at Danielle. "I look forward to enjoying the pleasure of your company."

"It is an honor, Your Majesty," Danielle curtsied again.

Lady Claire came to stand next to Danielle to help her back to the bedchamber while Henri and the Queen said their goodbyes and left the room.

Out in the corridors the Queen commented, "She is truly lovely; she is well educated and has elegant manners despite her peculiar upbringing. I am glad that all the years of abuse have not kill her spirit and her dignity. I can't believe the baroness has been abusing her for so many years. This girl doesn't seem to have a single bitter thought in her mind."

Henri smiled, proud. Danielle had certainly impressed his mother. He was now certain that he would win the battle with the King.

That evening, the French monarchs hosted a banquet and party for King Carlos and Queen Isabela. Many nobles, courtiers and important dignitaries who had visited Hautefort for the aborted wedding attended the banquet. The duke was invited as well and not wanting to be discourteous, he accepted. He found a safe place in one of the tables and conversed a little with a French nobleman sitting next to him. Henri detested this kind of events, but tonight he was in a good mood after the warm treatment his mother had given Danielle. The party was very animated and lasted hours, and included musicians and lively entertainment. The Infante Felipe, who was in attendance, was having a marvelous time, and as promised, Henri did his best to speak amicably with the Spanish prince.

During the dinner, Henri found a moment to speak with the King, and asked him for permission to introduce Danielle to him. The King refused.

"I already said your marriage is a matter of state, and I advised you not to waste your time with that girl," was the King's response to Henri's pleas. Henri was infuriated, but he didn't show any emotions in front of the Spanish monarchs.

The King and Queen of Spain had postponed their departure because of the inclement weather, but were ready to leave early the next morning. The Infante, however, found the French Court amusing and asked permission to stay a couple of extra days. To Henri's dismay, King Francis invited the Infante to extend his stay as he wished.

When the event was over and everyone had retired, King Francis decided to spend few minutes in his private library, as it was his custom, to unwind before going to bed. The Queen found him there, sitting in his favorite chair by the window. Two servants were nearby reviving the fire in the hearth.

"Francis, I am glad I found you here. I would like to speak with you." Marie waved the servants away; she wanted to be alone with the King.

"About what, my dear? Is it that urgent that it cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"Francis, I think you are being a little inflexible with Henri. You haven't even met the girl," Marie admonished once they were alone in the library.

"Henri is being his usual stubborn, insolent sullen self and I won't tolerate it."

"He is in love, Francis. The more you oppose it, the more obstinate he'll become. You know that. Maybe you should meet the girl, not only for Henri's sake, but also as a courtesy to the duke. He had been most courteous and he had no part in the family conflict."

"I guess protocol dictates that, although I have no desire to meet this plain girl."

"I met her today and she is anything but plain, Francis."

"Did you meet her? Why?"

"I wanted to meet the girl who stole Henri's heart. You know how demanding Henri is. I thought that if he was so taken with this girl she must be special. And she is. Do you know that she saved Henri's life? He told me that a couple of days before the masque, he invited her to visit the Franciscan monastery, and when a carriage's wheel broke, they decided to continue afoot through the woods. I know...bad idea. As it was, they were surprised by a band of gypsies. She carried Henri to safety and convinced the gypsies to give them a horse. Henri said the gypsies were so enchanted by her that they invited them to their camp. I was most curious to meet her and in our conversation today I was enchanted as well."

King Francis raised his eyebrow, surprised. _A girl saved Henri's life?_ "Oh…so that is why Henri invited the Gypsies to the ball, after all?"

"Yes. He could have been kidnapped or worse," the Queen sighed. "It seems that Henri and this girl had been spending time together and had developed a relationship we didn't know much about. Denying that they have a relationship will not help anyone. I think we should learn as much as possible about it before we act."

"She is a merchant's daughter who worked as a servant, Marie. You cannot make a princess out of that."

"Well, yes and no. The baroness treated her as servant but you know that her father was an untitled nobleman, and the half brother of a duke."

"A nobleman who we just found out was a bastard who never claimed his wife's title and worked as a trading merchant."

"A nobleman nonetheless. Besides, Duke Philippe is claiming responsibility for her now. She is now part of the duke's powerful Bourbon family as well as the duke's wife, who is from the Montferrat and d'Alençon lineage. Also, don't forget the duke's important holdings in Italy, specially the duchy of Mantua, which could prove an important alliance in your quest to regain your footing in Italy. If Henri could have legitimate Italian claims through a marriage, that could help you halt some of the imperial ambitions of King Carlos."

"That is what I am already negotiating with the Pope. I am discussing a proposal to marry Henri to the Pope's niece, which will give us a foot in Florence and some of the pontifical states. Not to mention the support of the Pope for our Italian campaigns."

"Well, you will be proposing a marriage with a family of merchants as well. The niece of the Pope is not of noble blood, as you know. The Pope may be offering a dowry that may not materialize. You'll gain the opposition of many nobles. The de Barbarac girl, if properly bestowed by Duke Philippe, could bring the Italian connection and resolve the Bourbon dispute by merging the two families with claim to the throne of France. Also, she may be of noble blood; remember that Auguste's wife was the daughter of a comte."

"You have a point," Francis conceded.

"I would say give Henri a chance. If the duke wants to marry his niece to his own son there must be good reasons; you know the Bourbons are too ambitious to take interest on a girl just out of charity. Maybe there is more about this girl that he is not telling us. We should investigate. In the meantime, we should consent Henri to court her. Perhaps it will be short lived; let's allow the relationship to run its course."

"He wants to marry her!"

"All I want is for you to give it some thought. And between us, I rather see him with Danielle, a girl with ties to the Bourbon family and the Mantuan Court, than with a Spanish princess tied to King Carlos, or a Florentine girl with the Pope holding the strings. Danielle didn't grow up at Court, which means we could mold her into the epitome of a French princess."

"Princess! Ha! She is a commoner, Marie!"

"Francis, it would not be the first or the last time that the right commoner rises to the occasion," the Queen said, thinking that the King and his son were more similar than any of them would admit; they were both utterly stubborn.

"If she is not right for him, Henri will let her go. I know our son. This is an opportunity to mend your relationship with Henri and with the Bourbons. We already lost a son, let's not lose another one."

At the mention of his lost son, King Francis sat in silence, pensive.

"I will think about it, Marie. I promise."

Marie approached Francis and caressed his face. "Please do that," she said softly. "I would love to see the two of you getting along. I'll go to bed now." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room leaving the King alone to ponder the situation.

================00================

Before retiring to her chambers, the Queen decided to check on Danielle. She walked into Princess Madeline's apartment now occupied by Danielle and found Henri half asleep reclining in the large divan in the sitting room. At the sound of the door he jumped to his feet.

"Henri, you should go to your own chambers to sleep, dear. You look really tired."

"I'm fine, Mother. I slept a little. I told the duke he could go rest and I would stay here with Lady Claire in case Danielle needed something. She is better but she has been coughing too much. I will send for the doctor if her condition changes."

"Did Dr. Fernel see her tonight? What did he said?"

"He is optimistic because she has no fever. He gave her medication to treat her lungs."

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry," Marie lamented.

"I trust she is going to be well soon. She is strong. Let's check on her," he said walking to the bedchamber.

The Queen and the prince entered the bedchamber where Danielle slept. Lady Claire was sleeping on a chair next to the bed. The bed curtains were open and Danielle must have been tossing in the bed because the quilt and blankets had slipped to the floor and she was shivering. Henri picked them from the floor and covered Danielle with the beautiful embroidered quilt, tucking her feet in. He touched her forehead and was pleased to find her cooler to the touch. She was still breathing with difficulty but her coughing had subsided substantially and was now sporadic.

The Queen watched as Henry tucked Danielle in and was moved by his tenderness. He was positively in love, happy and full of purpose, and Marie made her decision right there to support her son's choice. No political alliance was worth her son's happiness. ' _I would do anything to see him this happy_ ,' she said to herself.

================00=================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	20. Chapter 20 - Departure

Chapter 20 - Departure

The following morning King Francis and Queen Marie rose early to preside over the Spanish monarchs' formal departure and wish them a safe return to the Spanish court. To everyone's joy, it was a sunny and warm day and the ground was firm. A delightful breeze moved softly through the gardens perfuming the air, and the morning felt fresh and clean.

Danielle opened her eyes to find Lady Claire seated by her side and the doctor relaxing on the chaise ready to examine her. Her body ached from spending so many hours in bed and she was eager to get out of the room. Once she sat up, she realized how much better she felt. She was rested and content; she had slept all night without fever and was breathing better. She was no longer coughing, and when Dr. Fernel examined her throat he found no irritation.

"I am very satisfied to see that your health is greatly improved. Your fever has not returned and the congestion in your lungs is clearing. You have a very strong will and judging by the speed of your recovery, I imagine that you must be desperate to leave this bed," Dr. Fernel laughed.

"That is good news, doctor. Thank you." Danielle spoke eagerly. "May I go outside then? It is a beautiful day and…"

"Not so fast, my lady. You are recovering nicely, but you are still convalescing. I don't want any setbacks."

"But doctor, I feel so much better. I need to walk a little, just a few minutes outside. Please! I promise I'll be prudent and won't overexert myself."

Dr. Fernel couldn't help but smile. This girl was full of purpose. "Well, it is a warm day and I suppose a few minutes in the gardens will not damage your lungs." Smiling, the doctor turned to Lady Claire. "I would be most pleased if you accompany mademoiselle outside, but only for a few minutes, for a slow walk in the gardens. Do not allow any exhaustive exercise!" Then he returned his attention to Danielle. "If your chest begins to hurt or your breathing gets shallow, you must sit immediately, preferable in the shade. Make sure to drink plenty of water and return to the castle."

"Thank you doctor." Danielle got up and was about to hug Dr. Fernel, but a horrified stare from Lady Claire stopped her. _I guess that is completely inappropriate._ Instead, she gave the doctor's arm a gentle squeeze, but she was disappointed, frustration mulling about in her head. ' _People don't hug around here. I am glad Henri is different. I saw him hug his mother.'_ She turned to Lady Claire and curtsied, giving her a look that said, ' _there, are you pleased?'_ Then she sat back on the bed. She was still a little dizzy, so she reclined on the pillows.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. One of the maids answered it, letting Danielle know that she had a visitor. It was the duke; he was waiting in the anteroom.

"Oh, please, I don't want him to see me in bed anymore. Please let him know I will come out in a few minutes. I want to surprise him!" Danielle jumped happily out of bed, steadied herself, threw on the robe Lady Claire brought for her, and began running about the room in a flurry. "Where is my dress?" She found it behind the changing screen.

Dr. Fernel gathered his instruments commanding Danielle, "Slow down please, and be careful. Remember, only a few minutes and slowly. Take your medicines before you walk outside. Sit if you're tired. I'll come back to check on you in a couple of hours." He exited the room.

While Danielle disappeared behind the changing screen, Lady Claire asked a maid to go and found some appropriate slippers for Danielle to wear, and then stood patiently waiting. There were curious sounds from behind the screen while Danielle fumbled with the many layers of clothes. She suddenly popped her head out. "Lady Claire, please, would you help me dress?"

Lady Claire was amused by Danielle's unreserved behavior. She found her endearing, but she would have to teach this girl some court demeanor, especially if she was going to marry the Dauphin. "Calm yourself my lady. We'll get you dressed immediately but you must come out and stand quietly. Please allow me to dress you properly."

Duke Philippe waited impatiently in the anteroom, wondering what could possibly take Danielle so long. He paced the room and tried to distract himself as he admired the portraits on the walls.

He turned at the sound of the door opening behind him. Danielle appeared in the doorway in all her glory, dressed like the lady she was. Philippe had never seen Danielle in such formal attire. She looked like a young courtier, elegant and refined, her hair braided and covered in a net of pearls, wearing a beautiful pale blue gown that enhanced her natural beauty. A simple gold chain belt cinched her waist, accentuating her slim figure and her feminine grace. The duke realized that Danielle was all grown now, she was no longer a girl, but a young woman full of life. He felt a little sad, for he had missed so much of her growing years! He also felt a little worried —Danielle was a beautiful woman who most likely will attract many suitors, and he would have to pay close attention to their intentions. He understood why the prince was so fascinated with his niece. She was beautiful, inside and out.

" _Ma mignonne_!" He exclaimed, rushing to meet her. He gathered her in his arms, moved.

"Zio, do you like it?" Danielle stepped back and twirled around to show her dress. "It was a gift from the Marquise de Saint-Clare. It is my ..." She caught herself mid sentence, as she was about to say ' _my only dress,_ ' but there was no need to mention to the duke that her stepmother had never bought her a dress and had tried to steal the one gifted to her by her mother.

"You look lovely. I see that you are much recovered. We are going to be able to travel to Montpensier soon. Eleonora is eager to see you." He watched as Danielle's smile faded at the mention of traveling, and added, " _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange_. I told His Highness that he could visit you in Montpensier, provided he gets the consent of the King. We will not enter into any secret friendship or courtship for that matter."

"Yes, Henri told me he will be speaking with the King today."

"Is that why you are so beautifully attired? You certainly look like a princess."

"No, no. I wanted to surprise you. And I'm finally going to be able to be free from my bed. The doctor gave me permission to walk in the gardens, for the fresh air. I can go for only a few minutes but I am so happy about it! Would you walk with me?"

The duke took Danielle's hands and kissed them.

"I would love to. But first I have a brief meeting with the Grand Master. Why don't you go with Lady Claire and I'll join you there as soon as I finish talking to Monsieur Montmorency?"

"Very well. But don't take long. I can only be out for a few minutes."

"I won't take long. I'll see you soon." Philippe kissed Danielle on both cheeks and walked out to find the Grand Master.

==========00===========

The morning dew still glistened on the shrubbery and the sun radiated through the trees, warming the colorful display of early summer flowers. Danielle was delighted to wander through the royal gardens with Lady Claire by her side, taking pleasure in the gardens' beauty and sweet aroma. They strolled quietly through the smaller, newly designed Queen's garden. It had been decorated with a more natural style, and among the new features was a small pond dotted with small shimmering fish darting amongst tiny water flowers. Danielle was captivated by its beauty. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scents and fresh morning air.

They strolled through the rose grove where the gardeners were pruning ensuring the designed geometric lines survived nature's wiles. After hesitating for a moment, Danielle walked to one of the gardeners and asked for a red rose. The man happily gave her one with a beautiful blossom. She raised it to her nose absorbing its perfume, and then, overcome by joy, she began to twirl. Lady Claire rushed to her side and slowed her spin reminding her to not exert herself. She shook her head thinking, _'what shall we do with this free-spirited girl?'_

The two ladies continued to stroll amid the greenery, through the maze of shrubberies and past the beautiful marble fountain and the stone benches. They were happy that no courtiers or visitors were around this early in the morning. Deciding to rest, Danielle sat on one of the benches facing the pond, and Lady Claire stood next to her, commenting on the magnificence of the Queen's garden. After a few minutes they heard steps and voices approaching from behind the trees and Danielle thought that her uncle was coming to walk with her. She stood and turned, calling him aloud.

"Zio Philippe, I'm here!"

But instead of the duke, two young men walked towards their section of the gardens. Danielle looked at Lady Claire, with a questioning look on her face.

"I have no idea who they are my lady, but judging by their attire I would say they are Spanish," Lady Claire whispered discreetly to Danielle.

"I thought that the Spanish entourage left this morning." This was a curiosity neither could answer so they shrugged to each other, smiled and continued to walk.

The men were now near the pond and walking towards them, and as they approached the ladies concluded that one of them was a nobleman and the other his attendant. Upon closer scrutiny, Lady Claire recognized the nobleman as the Spanish prince, the Infante Felipe. The Infante stepped forward and bowed.

"Felipe de Harbsburg, Infante de España and Archduke of Austria," he introduced himself formally, removing his feathered hat in a sweeping motion. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ladies."

"Lady Claire de Cervole, of the House of Cervole-Vélines."

Lady Claire offered a deep curtsey and extended her hand formally in a grand gesture to the Spanish prince. He respectfully took her hand and kissed it. " _Enchanté_ , Madame." Then he looked at Danielle who stood silently smelling the rose and smiling. He waited for her to say something but Danielle said nothing, so he asked.

"Madame?"

Danielle nervously responded, "Danielle..." she then curtsied slightly.

The Infante widened his eyes. After a first moment of surprise, he smiled. He liked this simple response. He was enticed by Danielle's refreshingly unpretentious behavior. He wondered if she was a lady of the Court or a visitor from another province. He inquired further, "Danielle? May I have the pleasure of your complete name or should I just call you Lady Danielle?"

Danielle smiled. She remembered how Henri had also been mystified by her reluctance to give him her name, and she broke out in light laughter. "Danielle … de Barbarac." She was unaware that her spontaneous laugh lit her whole face, enchanting the Spanish prince.

The Infante was now quite unashamedly staring at her, fascinated by Danielle's smile, and she became uneasy under his gaze. Danielle blushed; she was not used to men staring at her so blatantly, only Henri looked at her like that and that is how she liked it. She realized that she had never felt uncomfortable under Henri's gaze. Henri's eyes expressed a mix of fascination and desire, but also love, and a tenderness bordering on adoration.

The Infante perceived Danielle's discomfort and apologized. "I am sorry for my staring, madam, but I am completely enchanted by you. Your eyes, when I look into them, mirror the spirit of these gardens. I am staying in France for only a few days and I would like to spend those days making your acquaintance. May I keep you company?"

Lady Claire stepped in. "We were just returning to the castle, _Alteza_."

"Pardon, ladies," he corrected his forward manner. "Please, call me Felipe. May I walk with you back to the castle?"

Danielle spoke up this time. "I am awaiting my uncle, the Duc de Châtellerault. He is coming to join us." She gave a slight curtsy.

"Then we shall walk together while we wait for the duke."

==========00===========

Henri rose early in the morning but waited for the Spanish monarchs to depart before going about his morning routine. He was able to excuse himself from the formality of appearing in the courtyard and watched their departure from his window. He had made plans to stay with Danielle this morning after his visit to the chapel and was not in the mood for formal royal appearances. After attending morning mass, he crossed the back courtyard and was about to walk to the princesses' apartments when Capt. Laurent stopped him with a message: "The King demands your presence in the council room, immediately. France is considering a battle with England over Boulogne and other northern territories, and the King is holding an urgent meeting with his military advisers." He further explained that they would be joining Colonel Brissac and Montmorency who had also been summoned, along with two of the highest officers of the French Royal army.

He was about to reject the command but realized it would not help his cause with the King. Resigned, he submitted. These would be endless discussions where military captains, officers and advisers would disagree on strategies and tactics. It would be hours of endless arguments to which Henri, lacking real military experience, had little to contribute. He knew that he must learn from his father's officers, as one day he would join them in the battlefield. But for now, this meeting seemed to go nowhere. He was right: after two tedious hours seating around the table discussing the conflict with England, no decisions had been made, only a series of opinions were exchanged regarding what the advisers felt were the best diplomatic and military strategies. After the second hour, when it was clear they were not close to finish, two footmen were called in to serve refreshments.

Henri was impatient. He studied the room and realized this meeting could go on for hours and he hadn't yet seen Danielle today. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat, anxious. He knew the importance of his participation in the planning of this campaign against England, but he needed to see Danielle. He felt that if he could gaze upon her his spirits would be lifted.

He got up and began pacing, walking from the meeting table to the fireplace and back, his arms stiffly crossed over his chest, and an expression of frustration on his face. The meeting was paused while refreshments were being served. During this recess, the advisers rested and drank wine looking at the maps on the war table, Laurent and Brissac were engaged in a heated discussion over tactics and Henri continued pacing. He walked to the window that faced the Queen's gardens and leaned against the windowsill. He was admiring the more natural design of the newly commissioned garden when, appearing out of the corner shrubberies, three people strolled, followed by a forth person who seemed to be an attendant. Henri looked closer; it was Danielle walking with Lady Claire and a nobleman... the Infante?

At first, Henri was overjoyed to see Danielle, but then he was taken aback; she was walking in the gardens. _Had Dr. Fernel given his permission for her to go outside? Why was Danielle in the gardens with the foreign prince?_ He watched as the group walked slowly towards the castle, Danielle flanked by Lady Claire and the Spaniard, the attendant walking a couple of meters behind the group. The Spaniard was the only one talking and he was looking intently at Danielle. She was paying him no mind, only walking silently. She was holding a rose and it suddenly slipped from her hands falling onto the grass. The Infante swiftly picked it up and presented it to her with a bit of a flourish. Henri sucked in air through his nose, making an odd sound. _The Spanish prince is trying to impress her, my Danielle. Is he intending to court her? Not in my home!_ An unfamiliar feeling of jealousy swept through his body.

Henri was shocked at his own reaction. As a Crown Prince, he had always felt above every other young noble who might compete with him and therefore he had never felt the pang of jealousy. But the Infante Felipe was not beneath him; Felipe was a prince, the heir of the mighty Spanish and Habsburg empires. The thought of Danielle being courted by the Spanish prince made him beyond uncomfortable, he was stunned and disconcerted.

"I must go," Henri spoke with no warning and walked speedily towards the door.

"Where are you going? We have not finished the discussions," the King inquired, shocked by Henri's sudden outburst.

"Continue without me. I'll return soon. There is something I must attend to." He rushed out of the council room and ran towards the gardens.

Danielle saw Henri approaching and her face lit up. "Henri! " She almost sang his name.

"Hello Danielle. How are you today?" He asked solicitous, taking her hands. He bowed to her and kissed the back of her hands, then nodded a greeting to Lady Claire and the Infante Felipe. "Did Dr. Fernel approve this outing?"

"He certainly did, Your Highness," Lady Claire responded curtsying to the prince. "I would not have accompanied my lady without the doctor's consent."

"Yes, Henri, the doctor said I could go out for a few minutes. We were actually returning to the castle," Danielle added sweetly. Then looking at the Infante she said, "Henri, this is…

"We have met," Henri said sharply. He looked at the Spaniard with slight contempt. "I trust you are enjoying your visit, _Alteza_?"

Henri's tone was petulant. _Was it arrogance_? Danielle was intrigued.

The Infante decided to ignore Henri's tone. "I'm having a marvelous time, _Monseignor._ Thank you for your hospitality. Your gardens are beautiful, as are the ladies who walk them." Prince Felipe was a charmer.

Danielle felt the tension between Henri and the Infante. Henri looked definitively uncomfortable, and the Infante Felipe talked in a tone that was almost sarcastic. Was this tension related to the cancelled wedding? Was Henri cross? _'I don't like this tension. I will have to speak to Henri about it.'_ She smiled and slipped her hands from Henri and took hold of Lady Claire's hand. She was about to leave both princes in the garden to resolve their issues when luckily, at that moment, the duke came out from behind a wall of dense bushes walking towards the group.

"Oh, here he is! If you would excuse me," Danielle let go of Lady Claire, curtsied to both princes and walked away with a fast gait to meet her uncle. Lady Claire followed.

 _Now that she feels better, she is running away from me again. Why does she keep doing that?_ Henri grumbled.

Danielle ran into the duke's arms and gave him a warm hug. Lady Claire had to quicken her steps to keep pace. She stopped a few meters away from them.

"You are not supposed to run or do any exhaustive exercise, my lady. Doctor's orders, remember?" Lady Claire admonished, breathless.

Duke Philippe laughed. "You don't know my niece, Lady Claire. Since she was a child, nothing could keep her from running and climbing trees. It seems that if we leave it up to her she would be outdoors all day. You haven't changed, _ma_ _mignonne_." He took Danielle's arm and offered his other arm to Lady Claire who was too formal to accept it. She nodded to the duke and said she would follow.

"I didn't know that the Infante Felipe was accompanying you in your walk," the duke commented casually, but he had observed the look in the Spaniard's eyes, and recognized the man's desire. _It is time to take Danielle home,_ he thought. _She hasn't even been presented at Court and already has two princes pursuing her._

Danielle smiled. "He had just joined when you arrived. He was a bit intrusive at first but he seems quite kind."

"Danielle, I spoke with Montmorency to let him know I had accepted the offer of the Queen to bring my family here as I thought we would be staying at Hautefort for another week. I asked Eleonora and Giancarlo to come meet me. But I've just learned from Dr. Fernel that you are almost recovered. He said that if we take the right precautions, you would be able to travel the day after tomorrow. It is time we prepare for our departure. Do you feel well enough to travel?"

"I feel much better Zio, and I am eager to see my aunt and my cousin, but sad to be away from Henri. We have been through a lot of challenges to be together and it seems that everyone wants us separated."

"We will be staying in Montpensier for some time. Remember, I gave him permission to come visit you. I give you my word that if he manages to convince the King I won't oppose his paying you court, but if he doesn't, we will find you an appropriate match."

"I do love you, Zio. I knew you hadn't left me for good." Danielle said kissing the duke on the cheek. "Henri is my match. He will convince the King. He will fight for us and I'll be by his side. We will fight together. But mostly I am happy to have your blessing."

"I love you too, darling," he said, thinking that Prince Henri's success with the King would be hard won if at all, but he kept the thought to himself.

When the princes were alone, the Infante asked Henri: "Your Highness, who is this enchanting Lady Danielle? She is so different from the other ladies at Court. She is so unpretentious. She doesn't seem to know how attractive she is; she doesn't flirt or speak with affectations. I want to make her acquaintance. I want to know her better. Would you be kind enough to make a formal introduction?"

Henri didn't know what to say, he wanted to yell at the Spaniard and inform him that Danielle was his fiancée, but he couldn't. He had just broken the engagement with the Infante's sister and could not let anyone know his heart was committed to Danielle. Pretending indifference, he responded casually. "She is the niece of Philippe de Bourbon, the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua and they are visiting the Court. They will be returning to Italy soon. Mademoiselle Danielle fell ill upon her arrival at Court and is being tended to by the royal physician, Dr. Fernel." Henri was speaking half truths. This rival did not need to know the full story.

"Ah, yes, she mentioned the duke. Is that he?" The Infante asked while gesturing towards Danielle and Duke Philippe who walked at some distance towards the castle.

"Yes, that is Philippe de Bourbon, Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua," Henri replied.

"So, is she a Bourbon or a Gonzaga? Either way, I find her quite charming. I totally feel inclined to visit Italy. I guess I will need to find a way for the duke to invite me to his seat in Mantua. I shall speak with him about it today. What do you think, Your Highness?"

"I think Italy is a wonderful place to visit," Henri said nonchalantly all the while thinking that Danielle would be his wife before the Spaniard could put his feet in Italian soil.

The day went by swiftly. Danielle, feeling better, was eager to be outside again and enjoy the warm day, but the doctor did not allow her another outing. Henri, however, preferred to spend time inside. He didn't want to call the attention of the courtiers to Danielle's presence in the castle, or for her to have another chance encounter with the Infante.

Knowing that Danielle would be leaving soon, Henri insisted on spending time with her and practically installed himself in the princesses' apartments. He decided to teach her how to play chess, and also taught her some of the customs of the French Court. Danielle took the opportunity to discuss the issue of having Lady Claire as her _dame d'honneur_.

"How could you have Lady Claire serving me? I am not a lady, I am a commoner. It is not appropriate for her to serve _me_." Danielle protested.

"She is not serving you, she is escorting you, keeping you company, if you will. And stop saying you are a commoner. You are no longer at the mercy of the baroness. You are the niece of the Duc de Châtellerault, you will be presented at Court before we marry, and you'll soon be my princess."

"I am not used to having someone accompanying me all the time."

"You need to get used to it, Danielle. When we marry, you'll be the Dauphine. You'll have your own court and entourage, plus guards that will follow you everywhere, for your safety."

"But I am only a visitor now, Henri. It is very pretentious to get a _dame d'honneur_ assigned to me _."_

"It is important that courtiers treat you right from the beginning. Everyone must know you'll be my wife."

"Yet, you have not been able to speak to your father, right?"

Henri had not found the appropriate time to speak with the King. Still, Danielle was happy and confident that Henri would convince his father.

Later that afternoon, the Queen also came to visit her and gifted her a new beautiful green silk brocade dress for the daytime and a deep burgundy velvet gown with elaborate gold embroidery on the quilted bodice, meant for special occasions. The Queen then invited Danielle to tea in the Queen's apartment; she felt it was time to know the girl better. She was already impressed with Danielle's intelligence and eloquence. Her level of education was much higher than she had expected, considering she had been under the tutelage of the Baroness de Ghent. Danielle was delighted to be treated kindly by the woman she hoped would soon be her new mother.

The following morning Henri went to visit Leonardo, who had returned to Court. He'd been working in Blois, on a commission from the King. Henri had missed the old man, his conversation and advice. It was early in the morning, but Henri needed to talk to Leonardo and enlist his help in talking to the King.

Leonardo and the prince greeted each other with joy and had a few minutes of small talk and when Henri couldn't stand it any longer he spoke about his true purpose. "Leonardo, you know Danielle is here, right? Well, you and mother must help me convince the King she is the one for me. You are the founder of forward thinking and I need your help in bringing my father into the 16th century."

"Yes, you already said that when we first met," Leonardo laughed.

"I have already pleased the King once by accepting the wedding with Princess Gabriela. I won't do it again. Please help me convince him to accept Danielle as my princess."

"Don't worry, Henri. He will. But neither you nor I will convince him."

"Who then, the Queen?"

"No, not the Queen. Danielle. I am convinced that if the King meets her he would see for himself that your angel is an extraordinary match for you. As for the political gains and his ambitions in Italy, the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua could provide it all. He is one of the most powerful dukes in Italy and probably the richest nobleman in France. He could bring the great alliance the King desires."

"The King doesn't want to meet Danielle."

"That's where I could help. I will plan their _casual_ encounter. "Leave it to me…. For now, ask Danielle to meet me in the King's library within an hour. But I want to see her alone, you should stay out of it. And no Lady Claire either. "

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Just do as I say, boy. Now go. I need to finish some work. Go, go…" Leonardo gently pushed the prince.

Henri shook his head. _I am glad he is on my side._ He walked back to the castle and went directly to the princesses' apartment.

As he walked the long corridors he kept running into servants and staff who curtsied and bowed to him. This early in the morning the castle was busy with the buzzing activities of servants changing linens, lighting fires and preparing meals for the day. The activity was unending.

The guards opened the princesses' apartment doors with precise formality and lowered their head as Henri approached. Inside, Lady Claire sat quietly in the still dark sitting room. She stood up and came to receive him, saying that Danielle had been reading until late last night and was still sleeping.

"Please tell her that Leonardo is back and would like to see her in the King's library in about an hour. I came to walk her there but I must go meet with Captain Laurent. Would you take her there?"

"It would be my pleasure, Your Highness. I will accompany my lady to the library."

"Please only show her the way, Leonardo wants to meet alone with her."

"I shall do as you say, Sire." She curtsied and the prince disappeared.

Danielle was excited to hear Leonardo was back. She dressed as fast as she could with Lady Claire's and a maid's help, and she would have run to the library if only she knew where it was located. Instead, she walked slowly and allowed Lady Claire to lead the way. Once at the door, Lady Claire explained that Leonardo wanted to speak with her in private. She turned and left Danielle alone.

When the guard opened the library's door Danielle was in awe. She had never seen such a massive library. _This is larger than the library of the monastery,_ Danielle sighed. The room was furnished with two fireplaces, one at each end of the room; the walls were lined with bookcases from floor to ceiling, and they were literally packed with books and scrolls. There was a long table in the middle of the room laid heavy with precious manuscripts and handwritten books along with wooden planks. It was a dream. Small glass-enclosed cupboards throughout the room held what seemed to be the most precious volumes.

Danielle had heard that the King's collection was considered the largest in France. The King had merged the Orléans collection originally located in the Château de Blois with the collection of King Charles VIII from Amboise and the books seized from the Sforza library during the Italian campaigns. Additionally, the King had greatly expanded the existing collections by engaging the monks in gathering manuscripts and writing books of great letters, and copying borrowed classics that were found in libraries abroad.

Leonardo had not yet arrived, so Danielle wandered around, going from bookcase to bookcase, reading the titles and admiring the beautiful lettering and bindings in leathers and silks of various colors and textures. Many of the hand written books had elaborate locks and clasps of silver gilt. She was enchanted.

And then there was the King's private cabinet in the far corner, and close by, to Danielle's surprise, there was a bookcase full of books bearing the Bourbon crest along the spine. ' _These must have been confiscated from my uncle's family_ ,' she thought as she crept close. She moved away from them quickly continuing to review the open bookcases in reverence. There were books in many languages, some she did not recognize. Apart from religious texts, hunting manuals and books on military strategy, there were a great number of classical texts in Latin and Greek, including books on rhetoric and political philosophy by Plato and Aristotle. She also found a section on Medieval romances.

A beautifully bound book with golden letters caught Danielle's attention and she picked it up from the cabinet. It was _Les Grandes Heures_ d'Anne de Bretagne _,_ with illuminations by Jean Bourdichon. She placed it on one of the wooden reading rest to browse though it and was enthralled by the artwork. The illuminated pages were awe inspiring. She'd never seen such detail or depth of color. She was deeply engaged when the door opened and she heard the sound of steps approaching.

She turned expecting to see Leonardo, but the man in front of her was …the King. She closed the book and held it close to her chest.

Trembling, Danielle fell into a deep curtsy to the floor. "Your Majesty," she whispered in panic.

The King was as surprised as Danielle was. What was this girl doing here?

"Get up, child." King Francis tried not to sound severe. "I need to ask you to leave as I am expecting someone for a private meeting. May I know what are you doing here?"

"Signor da Vinci send word for me to meet him here, Your Majesty," Danielle could hardly speak. She kept her eyes low and prepared to leave at once.

"Wait. You said Leonardo asked you to meet him here?" King Francis asked, surprised.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The King pondered the situation for a moment, and then burst into a loud laughter. "Of course he did!" He laughed, as he realized why Leonardo had asked him to meet him here this morning. ' _He tricked me_ _again, that old fox!'_ The King said to himself. ' _So this is his way of forcing me to meet the girl. I have to recognize his talent._ He thought as he kept laughing, for he found the situation amusing.

Danielle was baffled. _Why was the King laughing?_

"Please come here. Sit down child," he pointed to one of the several armchairs close to the cabinets.

"Your Majesty?" Danielle stuttered nervously. In her head she was fumbling with her thoughts, _Me? Sit? With the King?_

The King found Danielle's nervousness endearing. _Was he that imposing?_ He softened his voice and asked her to sit down again. He examined Danielle while asking her simple questions. She was pretty, and had a soft voice and gentle manners. She had kept the book in her lap and the King took the opportunity to test her by commenting on it. To his surprise, she was not only familiar with the book, but also with other important classics in his library. She was able to read Latin so they engaged in a long discussion of their favorite classical texts. They discussed the role of ethics in political philosophy, and continued by diving into a variety of subjects: literature, botanic, history and science.

When Leonardo arrived at the library an hour later, they were still talking. By then Danielle had relaxed considerably and was actually conversing with the King.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I see that you are being entertained by my good friend Mademoiselle de Barbarac. I am sorry I couldn't come earlier."

"You are an old liar, Leonardo," King Francis admonished the painter, with a smile.

"Well, at my age things slip my mind easily. But we could meet now if Your Majesty would still receive me. I will walk Mademoiselle de Barbarac back to her apartment and come back for our chat."

"Very well. Do that, I expect you back immediately. We have much to discuss."

Danielle stood up and curtsied thanking the King for the lovely talk. Then Leonardo took her arm and led her out. As they walked through the corridors Danielle asked Leonardo.

"Why did you do that Leonardo? I was scared to death when I saw the King."

"Some things need to be forced, my dear. It was imperative that you have your private time with the King. And he was charmed."

"I am not as clear as you, but I thank you. He is not as menacing as I thought."

When Danielle got back to the apartment, Dr. Fernel was waiting for her. After his examination the doctor gave Danielle a clean bill of health and then went to give the good news to the duke. And thus, two days after Danielle was out of bed Duke Philippe announced their departure. They would be leaving for Montpensier early the following morning.

==========00===========

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	21. Chapter 21 - Separation

Chapter 21 – Separation

"I met the girl."

King Francis made the announcement to the Queen, snorting out the word _'girl_ ' as if conceding defeat. The Queen stood in the doorway of the library momentarily confused. _What girl was Francis referring to?_ But then it dawned on her— Danielle. She was the only girl they kept discussing these days. She shook her head and smiled, then swept from the entrance to the chaise and sat across from the King.

"How did that happen?" Queen Marie said with a light spirit. "Where did you meet her?"

"In my library."

"In the library? What was she doing in your library?"

"Leonardo put me up to it. He asked her to the library and left her there for me to find her. Very clever."

"What did you talk about?"

"Mostly about books," the King replied with a shrug. "I must admit, I found her well mannered and well read. She can converse about many subjects and has more worldly knowledge than many high-born ladies her age. Her knowledge and interest in literature and philosophy is impressive. I'm glad I had a moment with her."

"Oh, good. Thank you, Francis, but don't let Henri hear you. He may think you were enchanted by the girl as well," the Queen smiled playfully as she pulled out her lace kerchief, casually twisting it, then letting it twirl straight. With an almost nonchalant tone she sighed out a new sentence. "Did you ask her about her romantic relationship with Henri?"

"I haven't acknowledged any relationship of the sort. Henri cannot have such a relationship with a commoner."

Marie turned to Francis. "We don't really know if she is a commoner, don't we? And I hope you did not chastise her in any way."

"Not at all. She told me about a visit to the monastery and their encounter with the Gypsies, but that doesn't mean they have a relationship. I have to concede that the child is bright, and I am impressed by how much she has read. Yet, she is unpretentious and doesn't seem seduced by the splendor of life at Court. A truly pleasant girl."

"Oh, really? Do you think so?" Marie couldn't help to give the King her _'I told you so'_ smile.

The King looked at her from the corner of his eye and continued. "She is also very good looking, not a beauty, but very pretty. She has the right combination of sweetness and strength that makes her very charming, indeed."

"You were enchanted by the girl."

"Well, I am just admitting that she has some good qualities."

"Yes, you are right, as always. She also has the most cheerful disposition," the Queen concurred. "Left under the charge of the abusive baroness upon losing her parents you would expect a gloomy or vengeful person. Instead, she has this lovely light about her; she radiates joy. I understand why Henri is so drawn to her."

"Drawn to her? Obsessed is a better word, Marie. She is all he can talk about these days."

"Well, they love each other. Admit it, the girl is adorable."

"She may be, Marie, but that is not the point."

"And what is the point, Francis?

"Well, I've been thinking about your comments regarding the Bourbon dispute. There are a number of dukes and princes in the Bourbon family who could have a legitimate claim to the throne. The Bourbon is a senior cadet branch and will succeed the throne of France if Henri fails to have male heirs. If the Bourbon and Valois branches come together through Henri's marriage, it could be different. We will be all a close family, and we would have a saying in the matter. Which brings me to the point - is this girl legally a Bourbon or will the family only recognizes her as a de Barbarac? I'm sure there is precedence for them to exclude her even if her father, Auguste de Barbarac, was legally adopted and then legitimized as the son of Gilbert de Bourbon. The fact is he was a bastard. Is the duke acknowledging this girl as a Bourbon? And if so, will it matter? I think this is what we must find out and clarify as soon as possible."

The Queen was intrigued. So many unanswered questions. 'You are right, my dear, we must investigate. The duke has been cordial but reserved regarding his plans for Danielle. He wanted to marry the girl to one of his sons. And then I heard him talking to Montmorency and refer to Danielle as ' _the heiress._ ' We're left asking whose heiress? Auguste's or his? Or even his sister Louise?"

"I am the King and she is one of my subjects. We'll find out. I will however, continue to pursue Henri's marriage to the Pope's niece. I have a meeting with the Roman ambassador upon our return to Paris. In the meantime, we must find out everything about the duke and his niece."

"You should allow Henri to visit her, Francis."

"I don't know, Marie, I don't know," the King pondered, stroking his beard. "I don't want to encourage it...not yet. I cannot accept the fact that she may not only be a commoner, but until recently, she was a servant. I cannot get used to it. The prince courting a servant!"

"Francis, that is not her fault. She did not deserve to be treated as a servant. You said it, she is educated, comes from a good family..."

"I don't know. If that pleases you, I will allow Henri to visit her, but not to enter into any kind of especial relationship. It is a delicate situation."

"The situation with the Pope is also delicate."

"You have warned me about the Pope's niece, and you may be right. The Pope's niece is also a commoner, granted, from the most powerful family in Florence, but a commoner nonetheless. And the Pope would surely like to exercise his influence and political control through his niece. I have much to consider. Just three days ago this all seemed decided," King Francis lamented.

"Yes, His Holiness can be predictably manipulative."

"I'll speak with Montmorency. We will find out everything we need to know."

"Don't forget that Henri must soon establish his own house, his own Court," the Queen reminded the King. "You need to prepare him to be a king one day."

"Let's wait for him to get married. A final decision can then be made regarding his future."

"In the meantime, you must allow Henri to visit the girl. I insist."

==============00=============

The trip from Hautefort to Montpensier was expected to be a long one: the duke had planned to stop first in Montignac, where they would spend the night with his wife, Duchesse Eleonora and their son Giancarlo and then continue their journey northwest to Montpensier early the following morning.

They travelled on horseback, and although the soil was dry, the winding country road was not an easy path, which was made even more difficult when, after a mile, they were riding uphill. The journey to Montignac proved to be short but arduous.

Danielle and Duke Philippe were riding side by side followed by the ducal guard. Danielle rode in silence, completely immersed in her sadness; unable to hold the tears that flowed freely down her face. She could barely see, so many tears clouded her vision.

The farewell had been harder than she had imagined. The Queen had come to the princesses' apartment to say goodbye early in the morning. While they spoke, the King had requested to see the duke for a private conversation before their departure. Apparently, they discussed some pending issues regarding the Bourbon lands. The duke was not prepared for a lengthy conversation but he was pleased to be speaking with the King.

After a pleasant visit, the Queen left Danielle's room just as Montmorency appeared at her door. The King had requested Danielle's presence in the council room and he came to escort her there. Upon arrival, Danielle curtsied to the King, and was disconcerted to find the duke in the room.

The King asked her to approach, and to Danielle's surprise he took her hands and said that it had been a pleasure to get acquainted with both her and her uncle. Then he wished them a good trip and invited them to visit the Court in Paris. Danielle wanted to ask permission to see Henri, but she didn't dare. As they were about to take their leave, the King spoke as if reading her mind.

"You may want to say goodbye to Prince Henri. Montmorency, let His Highness know that Duke Philippe and Mademoiselle de Barbarac are about to depart. The stable boys are already gathering in the back courtyard readying their horses."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she curtsied and left the council room with the duke.

As they exited the room they saw Henri. He was already waiting in the antechamber, which was usually crowded with advisers and noblemen wishing an audience with the King, but today was empty, probably because it was very early, or perhaps because the courtiers were busy readying themselves for the Court's move to Paris.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the duke bowed to the prince, and then decided to give the prince and Danielle a few moments of privacy before their departure. He exited the room, but not before advising, "Please don't take long. I'll wait for you in the courtyard, Danielle."

Henri took Danielle's hand and led her through the hall to a small anteroom next to the entrance of the royal apartments. He closed the door behind them. They embraced, looking into each other's eyes and holding each other tight as if they wanted their bodies to melt into one.

 _"_ At last! _"_ Henri sighed. He had waited so many days dreaming to have her in his arms, and now that she was well and they could finally spend some time together she was departing.

"I will miss you, Danielle," he said tenderly, caressing her face.

He held her tighter against him, and lowered his mouth to kiss her. She leaned in to meet his lips. They shared the lightest of kisses, afraid of unleashing their passion. But just the touching of lips made them quiver with desire and Henri deepened the kiss. Danielle relaxed into his arms responding to his every tender move.

Time seemed to stand still. They kissed for a long time, fearing to let go of these last moments together, their mouths desperately seeking each other. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, and her neck finding the most delicate of spots that made her swoon. He then kissed her mouth again, tenderly holding her face in his hands, looking into her eyes to engrave the image of this moment into his memory.

Enveloped in the moment, he touched her ear with his lips and murmured, "I don't want to let you go, my love."

Danielle could barely speak. She had a lump in her throat that threatened to stop her breathing. "I don't want to go, Henri."

"I promise you that we won't be apart for long. I'll be in Montpensier before the end of the week."

"You must come as soon as you can, Henri. I will be lost without you. So much could happen."

They held each other and then she loosened her grip and spoke in a whisper. "I have to go now, Henri. My uncle is waiting."

He nodded, unable to speak. Breaking their link he stepped back from the embrace. "I'll take you to the courtyard my lady, my love."

He gave her his arm and they walked together to the courtyard where the duke's men were holding the horses, ready to depart. The duke helped Danielle mount her horse and then mounted his. A few minutes later Danielle found herself riding alongside her uncle, with the taste of Henri in her mouth, and the memories of him kissing the nape of her neck, gazing deeply in her eyes and the most glorious of feelings, the longing in her heart.

==============00===============

It was early in the evening when the duke and Danielle arrived in Montignac. As they approached the château, the servants and attendants lined up on both sides of the main entrance. They were curious to meet the darling niece they had heard so much about. Duchesse Eleonora Margaret and her son Giancarlo, second Duc de Montferrat, waited at the door, eager to see Danielle again. Giancarlo was only two years older than Danielle and he had only seen her a couple of times when the duke took him with him during his visits to the manor, so he did not remember her very well. But he had idealized this cousin who was adored by both his parents. He was curious to see her again. He knew his father hoped for him and Danielle to be a couple, and although he had no intention to get engaged, he hoped they could become close as cousins.

Everyone had been waiting only moments when the duke's horse wound his way up the gravel path to the grand entrance with Danielle's horse cantering at his side.

The duke stepped from his horse, gave control of the bridle to the groom and went to help Danielle dismount. The duchesse walked out to Philippe, hugged him and kissed him blissfully on the lips. Giancarlo, who was following close behind, reached his father smiling broadly. He waited patiently and they embraced.

"I am glad you are finally here, Philippe. You stayed in Hautefort too long!" the duchesse lamented. Then she turned to Danielle, opening her arms.

"My dear Dani! Welcome home!" She warmly hugged Danielle for a few moments, and then stepped back to look at her. Taking Danielle's hands in hers, she continued to gush. "You are so grown up, and so beautiful! Oh, my dear, we have long waited for this day! She kissed Danielle on both cheeks. "Giancarlo, come say hello to your beautiful cousin. You remember her, don't you?"

"Hello Danielle," young Duke Giancarlo greeted her with a wide smile and a brief bow. She was prettier than he had imagined, but she looked a little sad. "Of course I remember you, dear cousin," he said kissing her hand, "but I think the last time I saw you we were both still wearing children's tunics," he laughed. "Now that you are here we will have time to get reacquainted."

"That will please me very much, cousin," Danielle said quite relieved that now she might rebuild her life. She had her family back, and she needed one at this time. She thought about Gustave, how much she missed her dear friend, and Giancarlo reminded her of him.

"Well, let's go inside. You must be famished. I'll have some refreshments served before super is ready," the duchesse said taking Danielle's arm. They walked inside arm in arm, and while refreshments were prepared the duchesse gave Danielle a brief tour of the place.

The Château de Montignac was a lovely, yet modest country château built by the family long ago as a summer retreat. Today it served as the duke's short-stay hunting lodge, as it was surrounded by magnificent forests that provided a wide variety of game.

The château's large entrance hall was welcoming. It had a split hallway, one leading into the main hall, which held a fireplace one could walk into without bending. The mantle supported large wooden candelabra carved with hunting scenes that had been passed down over time through the family. The ceiling was high with beams made from the local forest's trees. Because the château was a hunting lodge, the rooms were very comfortable, but sparsely furnished, and the decor lacked the elaborate ornamentation of a full time residential château.

The sitting room contained two matching sofas placed in front of each other and matching armchairs on each side, creating an almost separate conversation area within the sitting room. On the opposite corner there were several leather chairs, two of which had matching foot rests, and small round side tables steady enough to hold the family's pewter steins. The side doors of the sitting room connected to the main hall on one side and to a large dining room on the other. The dining room, where dinners for both the family and guests visiting for the hunt were served, was furnished with a large ornately hand-carved wooden table and twenty large wood and leather chairs, and a side wooden buffet table.

At the end of the main hall was a short corridor that led to a library connected to a small studio furnished with leather chairs, a map table and a _secretaire_ with a sloped surface and many small drawers and compartments. The duke and his sons liked to spend time in the studio reading and writing letters.

The other side of the entrance hall led directly to a set of stairs to the second floor balcony that wrapped around the large entrance hall. The stairway was lined with tapestries of hunting scenes and gardens, and the internal balcony led to three grand bedrooms, and three adequate guest chambers. Each room held a canopy bed, a chest of drawers, an armoire, a small sitting area with low armchairs, and a secluded corner with a basin and chamber pot. It was enough to make them welcoming and comfortable. There was an additional linen pantry, but beyond these rooms there was not much in the way of luxury or specific space for entertaining, as the château had not been designed for permanent residence.

A first floor hallway hidden behind the stairway led to the kitchens, pantry and downstairs servants quarters. Outside of the inner kitchen was a large outer butchering area and hut for bleeding and managing the spoils of the hunt. It felt primitive as many a stop-by visitor had commented, but the duke liked it that way. Montignac was his place for solace, good sport and contemplation.

Led by the duchesse, the whole family went to the sitting room where the servants hurried to bring wine and a variety of cheeses, candied fruit and meat pastries, to be finished by tea, small cakes and a local sweet delicacy. Danielle and the duchesse sat comfortably in in one of the sofas; the duke and his son sat in chairs on either side of the sofa next to two small tables where the food was being served.

"We are only staying the night, Eleonora. We will leave for Montpensier tomorrow morning," the duke confirmed.

"Yes dear, everything is ready for our departure. It is nice here, but it is too quiet for me. I can't wait to get back to Montpensier. It is my favorite place, after Mantua, of course. I miss the town, the friends, and your sister Louise."

"I still have to send for Danielle's things at the manor. She will need some clothing while her things arrive."

"Oh, I'm fine, Zio. I don't need much. The Queen gifted me two dresses and I also have the one that the Marquise de Saint-Clar gave me. All I need from the manor are my books. Truly, that is all." Danielle was thinking that the only dress she had at the manor was her spare servant dress. But of course her uncle could not have known that.

"Well, we will gather a new wardrobe especially created for you, darling. You are going to have a very active social life in Montpensier; two dresses are not going to be nearly enough," the duchesse smiled at Danielle.

Danielle smiled, not wanting to contradict the duchesse. She knew that without Henri, she would not be in the mood for a social life, but she was too tired to comment. Instead, she sipped some wine and asked permission to retire.

"If possible, I would like to retire now. I feel drowsy, it was a tiring ride."

"Of course, _ma mignonne_. We've been careless. Go and rest. You are still recovering and the ride has exhausted you," the duke stood up and kissed Danielle on both cheeks. "I'll see you in the morning."

Danielle walked to the duchesse to kiss her good night.

"Madam Cécile will tend to you. I'll check on you in a few minutes to make sure you are comfortable," the duchesse hugged Danielle.

"Thank you, Zia."

She walked to the door where Madam Cécile was already waiting for her. Before leaving the room she turned to Giancarlo and wished him good night.

"Sweet dreams, Danielle. I hope we find time to speak tomorrow."

Danielle curtsied slightly and walked out of the room followed by Madam Cécile.

When Danielle had left, Duchesse Eleonora approached Philippe. "Is she well? She asked. She looks so sad!

"You know that she was kept as a servant in Beynac for two weeks. She fell ill there. She is still recovering."

"Yes, you mentioned that in your letter. But I was referring to her sorrow. It reaches far deeper than her appearance."

"Oh, that. Yes. It has to do with the prince."

"Prince Henri? How is he involved? What has he done to her? So then it is true what Maurice and Louise related in that letter?"

"Everything is fine, Eleonora, but it's a complicated story. We'll have time to talk later," and then turning to his son, added, "Giancarlo, you should ride by her side tomorrow. She needs to be distracted."

"Of course, father. It will be my pleasure."

"Very well, then. I think I'll retire too. Tomorrow will be a busy day and we have a long ride ahead of us." He stood up, kissed his wife and left the room.

Giancarlo stood up as well. "It is still early mother. I'll go to the studio to write. I need to answer some letters I received from Italy, and I would like to write to Francesco. I've procrastinated long enough."

"Oh, tell Francesco that I miss him. That brother of yours doesn't write often enough."

"I'll tell him, mother. Are you going to check on Danielle? I plan to spend time with her tomorrow."

"I hope you do. I'll check on her now," the duchesse kissed her son and walked slowly up the stairs and down the corridor to Danielle's room.

She knocked on the door and waited. After a moment she heard Danielle's voice. "Just a moment, please." Danielle readied herself. "Enter."

The duchesse entered the room and went straight to Danielle who was sitting on the border of the bed. She was still dressed. The duchesse saw that Danielle had been crying and sat next to her.

"What is the matter, dear?" The duchesse asked putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing, Zia. It's been too many changes in a few days. I am only tired." Danielle's voice was almost inaudible.

"And sad…" the duchesse added, gently lifting Danielle's face with her fingers, and looking into her teary eyes. "Is it the prince? You could confide in me, darling. I love you. You are the daughter I never had."

Danielle broke down. She hugged the duchesse and burst into tears. "I love him, Zia. And he loves me. We want to be together, but it seems that everyone wants us apart just because he is the Crown Prince and I am a simple peasant."

"Don't say that, dear. You are not a simple peasant."

"It seems so unfair. When I first met him I avoided him. I wanted nothing to do with royalty. But then I got to know him, and I felt in love with him. And it is not because he is a prince; I would love him even if he were the poorest man on earth. We were not supposed to love each other but we do. You see, we are meant to be together, for even when the Baroness tried to spoil my chances, and the King tried to force Henri to wed the Spanish princess, at the end our love prevailed. Henri didn't marry her. He found me and asked me to be his wife. Oh, Zia, I just want to be with him." Danielle cried in the duchesse's arms.

Eleonora didn't expect this passionate outburst. So Danielle was _really_ in love, and the prince proposed! This was more serious than she had thought. She wondered if Philippe knew about this detail. _He better forget his plans about Danielle and Giancarlo, this girl is already in love and that changes everything. Besides, Philippe knows Danielle's destiny lies elsewhere. She has suffered_ _enough, and I must help her,_ the duchesse told herself. She held Danielle in her arms and caressed her head to bring calm.

"Shush, dear. Everything will be fine. If he loves you, as you said, he will prevail. Love conquers all obstacles."

"I am afraid the King won't let him marry me."

"Oh, the King. Don't worry so much about the King. He will allow it. King Francis is not the tyrant of old. He has his reasons to oppose the prince's marriage to you or anyone else for that matter. Consider this: Henri is the only son he has left now, his only male heir to carry the line and inherit the throne of this powerful kingdom. The King wants to make sure France benefits from the prince's marriage. As a Crown Prince, Henri has the obligation to bring a beneficial ally and peace and prosperity to France. Yes, his marriage is of the utmost importance for the country so you need to understand the value of your bond. You must build your understanding beyond love. First is patience, both you and the prince need to be patient and then you must be smart. Convince the King that your engagement will benefit France. And believe me, it will. We will help; if it is true the prince loves you, then we will help."

"But how? As you said, his marriage is of the utmost importance."

"You, my child, could do much for France. There is a great deal you do not know about your lineage. We could not reveal your full blood line because the Baroness would have destroyed you, if she knew. We knew she jealously guarded Auguste's estate. Her own family, though noble, is no longer wealthy, but they have a voice in Ghent. We did not understand how far she was willing to go to disavow you or we would have come for you sooner. So, please my little sparrow, forgive us."

The duchesse realized that Danielle hadn't changed much from when she knew her as a child. She was a strong child, but was also vulnerable and had the ability to love deeply. They needed to make up for lost time. She needed to help polish this lovely child into the shining gem she was. She knew that Danielle was destined to be a princess, something not all in the family were willing to accept. Danielle reminded her of herself as a young woman. She had refused all the wealthy Italian nobles proposed by her family and at the end convinced her father to accept Philippe, a French Count at the time. She married Philippe for love and they were very happy. She will help Danielle marry her love and be the princess she was destined to be.

"Danielle, my dearest, you will find out more when we arrive in Montpensier, and later in Italy. There is a time and place for everything. We must also be very careful. We cannot make mistakes along the way. Please, trust me when I tell you that a marriage between you and the prince would bring great benefit to France. Be well, and be happy with the knowledge that you will marry."

Slowly, Danielle gained composure and calm fell over her. She had relaxed enough to feel she could sleep. But she was intrigued: her aunt Eleonora had aroused her curiosity with the knowledge that she was of value to France. Why? Was her uncle giving her a title or something? She had so many questions. However, Danielle knew this was no the time for questions. She would just have to trust the duchesse and wait. Eleonora's comforting and loving words brought her joy. It was reassuring to have a kind woman, a mother figure, the wife of her loving uncle, in her life. It was precious. The duchesse could feel the tension slowly leaving Danielle's body, and smiled.

"Well now," the duchesse said softly. "I want you to rest well tonight. You'll feel better tomorrow for the trip. Let me help you out of your dress."

She helped Danielle change into a nightgown that Madam Cécile had left on the chair. Tucking her into bed she kissed her goodnight. "Remember what I just said my dear. Be patient, and sweet dreams!

"Thank you, Zia. Good night."

=============00==============

The following morning the family got up at dawn for the trip to Montpensier. It was important to begin the trip early, before the sun was high in the sky. Danielle awoke to hot water in the pitcher that sat on the shelf of the washbasin stand. She found a matching chamber pot next to it and realized how simple this room was furnished. She had seen a simple wooden commode in the downstairs area behind the stairwell. It was a welcome simplicity after the opulence of Hautefort.

She dressed in the traveling outfit that was left for her. That too was simple, fewer skirts under a dark linen hand woven outer riding skirt. She had a cotton blouse with ruffles and a high collar with a beautiful silk ribbon to decorate the neck. The bodice was laced with a comfortable series of stays to be covered with a jacket of the same color but lined with a lovely flower print in pastel orange. She noticed it was lightly embroidered with dark thread. It was exquisite - she hadn't seen this style in France. _This must be Italian,_ she thought, and then she giggled to herself that even she would think about fashion or style.

There was a hearty and filling breakfast on the dining room table and Danielle was pleased to see her family waiting. They were casually gathered around the table helping themselves to bread, eggs, cheese and meats, and a clay pot with oatmeal porridge. She was delighted. _This simplicity reminds me of my father_. She couldn't believe how well she was feeling when just days before she was so ill.

She had a lovely welcome at the table. They had watched her descend the staircase, all very pleased with how lovely she looked in one of Eleonora's riding outfits. They ate their fill as the stable boys readied the horses for the long ride.

The carriages filled with the bulk of their necessities had been already sent ahead to Montpensier, and now it was just the family and their entourage of guards, attendants and servants getting ready to depart. They had decided the duchesse would ride in a small carriage with one of her attendants and Danielle would ride horseback with Giancarlo for the first part of the trip. The duke would lead with the guard.

"You look lovely today, Danielle," Eleonora exclaimed with her customary sweet smile, leading Danielle outside. "I know these days have not been easy for you, but you are now with us and we'll take care of you. You'll love it in Montpensier."

"Thank you, Zia. I feel comforted to know I'll be with my family." Danielle smiled and accompanied Eleonora to the small carriage waiting in the courtyard while the servants closed the château for the season. The duchesse's attendant waited by the carriage.

Everything was ready for departure. The duke and Giancarlo came out and helped Danielle to her horse, and then, mounting their horses, began heading out.

The duke rode with the guard at the head of the party, followed by Giancarlo and Danielle riding side by side. As they rode up the lane out of the courtyard, they saw a horseman riding towards them. As he neared, they noticed that the man wore a livery with the royal seal. He was waiving a document in his hand. The duke rode ahead with one of the guards to meet the royal courier who gave him the letter without speaking. It was for Danielle, from _His Royal Highness Prince Henri_. The duke thanked the courier and was about to continue the journey, but the man dismounted and respectfully stood in front of the duke's horse.

"His Royal Highness asked for a reply, Your Grace," the courier said politely.

The duke turned back and waved for Danielle to approach. She came quietly with Giancarlo at her side and took the letter from her uncle's hand. They watched her as she cracked the red wax seal, her face transforming as she slowly read Henri's message.

"Danielle?"

Danielle folded the letter and looked at the duke.

"Henri received permission from the King to visit me," she said with the biggest smile they had seen since she arrived in Montignac. "He intends to travel to Montpensier to speak with you. He is asking me if we would be there this weekend and if you could receive him. He will arrive with his personal guard." Danielle felt like jumping from the horse and running through the open field. The life at the manor, the betrayals, the heartache, all were left behind. She looked forward to a future with Henri and with the love of her new family.

"I guess his persistence paid off," the duke said with a smile. "Yes, if he has the blessing of the King I would receive him. I don't doubt His Highness, but I would like a written note from the King."

Danielle took a deep breath and spoke to the courier. "Tell His Highness that we celebrate the news and welcome the King's blessings for his visit. Tell him to please bring the expressly written consent of the King, and that we will be delighted to welcome him in Montpensier. Also, that I eagerly await his arrival."

The courier bowed to the duke and Danielle and mounting his horse, quickly turned around and rode away.

' _God help us all in this new chapter with the royal family_ ,' the duke said to himself as they continue the journey to Montpensier.

=========00==========

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	22. Chapter 22 - Montpensier

Chapter 22 - Montpensier

The duke's party traveled through Montignac and Condat-sur-Vézère and towards Corrèze, leaving behind the lands of the Dordogne. Normally, it would have taken about ten hours to ride straight from Montignac to Montpensier, but they were taking their time to enjoy the beautiful sunny day. They had been riding for about four hours when the duke decided to stop in Égletons, a small town in the Corrèze, to rest and have a meal in a local tavern.

They ordered a hearty meal that included a vegetable soup with exotic spices, and also salmon pie, a local delicacy that combined salmon with a mix of figs, raisins and apples, and ended the meal with cheese and wine. The group discussed the roads they would take and the stops they might make along the way. The duke informed the family that it would be at least another seven hours before they would enter the town of Montpensier, and depending on the weather, they might even have to spend the night in a nearby town. Meanwhile, they enjoyed this chance to replenish their bodies and to stretch their limbs while visiting several sites of the village. Duchesse Eleonora took the opportunity to buy some local crafts, as she was an avid collector of folk art. They had their fill of food and conversation, examined and purchase local goods, and they were off.

The pleasant weather and brisk pace of the horses had energized Danielle. Riding next to Giancarlo gave her the opportunity to converse with him and get to know him. She liked him, but as a brother, not the way her uncle hoped. They spoke about philosophy, literature, and Giancarlo's passion —the paintings and inventions of Leonardo da Vinci. Giancarlo was obsessed with the work of the old master and couldn't believe that Danielle had not only met him, but had befriended him.

"What is he like? I heard he is a genius, so he must be a difficult person. Arrogant?" Giancarlo asked Danielle.

"Signore Da Vinci, arrogant? Oh no, not at all," Danielle laughed, remembering fondly her conversations with the painter. "He is the sweetest person I have ever met. I really love him. He made angel wings for me to wear with my mother's dress so I could go to the royal masked ball with something unusual and _unearthly_ , as he put it. He wanted me to believe I could fly."

"Really?" Giancarlo could not conceal his skepticism. He was a little envious. He couldn't believe that Danielle had gotten so close to _the Master_. Many of the great artists he had met were people very difficult to speak with, at least for him, so it was difficult to imagine a master such as Leonardo talking to a girl, let alone making a costume for her.

"Yes. My first encounter with him was when I was swimming in the river next to the manor; he was testing one of his inventions on the water."

Intrigued, he interrupted her. "I know that he also builds machines and great artifacts. Have you seen any of those?"

"Oh yes! He made some interesting machines that move all by themselves, without being pushed, and other machines with mechanisms that are moved by the wind; I think they could be useful to move around. He told me he built a mechanical cannon for the King's army to use in battle. But he also builds things for fun, like a flying toy and other fantastic inventions; some are dreams and others seem plain silly, wonderfully fun but silly. When we met, I was swimming peacefully swimming in the river. He was testing these strange boat shoes that he had built to walk on water, and when I saw him I screamed and he tripped over me." They had a grand laugh as she told him about how he had scared her to death, and how she had to help him get out of the water. As they rode and she told Giancarlo the whole adventure, Danielle forgot all her troubles. She enjoyed Giancarlo's company.

He wanted to hear everything about her river adventure with Leonardo and towards the end of her tale she unconsciously slowed her speech and became dreamy.

"I also talked to Henri that day..." It seemed Danielle was reminiscing. Giancarlo coughed and she jumped a bit and smiled, catching herself in the act of longing for Henri.

She looked at Giancarlo. "That day, I came out of the river and he was there, waiting for Leonardo. I was so embarrassed...! I was in rags and wet as a dog. He covered me with his cloak and we spent some time talking, arguing really, for he was so arrogant back then! He kept teasing me and I kept scolding him. But then we ended up laughing at each other's antics."

"You scolded the prince?"

"Oh, yes. I told you, he kept provoking me."

Giancarlo prodded her. "Tell me about him."

Danielle began her story about Henri, how they met, how she had thrown apples at him, their argument in the courtyard of Hautefort, their adventures and misadventures, their closeness, and the unfortunate exchange at the royal masque, her deceit and his betrayal, and their decision to forgive each other; her face transforming as she lost herself in the story.

"You are in love, cousin," Giancarlo smiled. "Now that you've revealed the whole story I understand some of the things father has been saying about the King. I'll do my best to help you, but you need to be careful. The royal family is not to be trusted. I'm going to have to watch over you. I don't want them to hurt you in any way, and it seems it's the royals' job to do so. And not just you cousin, know it's about what suits them best."

"Henri is different. You'll see for yourself when you meet him."

"I hope you are right. Come, there is still much land to travel on our route. My lovely cousin, the day is hot and you look worn, let's ask father to stop so we can drink some good wine."

===============00=============

Back at the Château de Hautefort, Henri had convinced the King to allow him a weekend away from the castle for a tentative visit to Montpensier. He was planning to leave Friday, two days from today. He ran excitedly to his bedchamber to tell his valet what to pack for the trip when he was interrupted by one of his attendants.

"Your Highness, Captain Laurent is in the antechamber with a lady. He said they need to speak with you at once."

"With a lady? Who?"

"I was not informed, Your Highness."

"I'll be right there," Henri responded, curious.

When he came out to the antechamber he was shocked to find Laurent consoling a distressed Jacqueline de Ghent. Henri approached Laurent with a questioning look. _'What could have possibly happened to her_?'

"Your Highness, Lady Jacqueline has something to tell you," Laurent said in a serious tone.

Jacqueline looked at the prince and spoke between sobs. "Your Highness, this morning we received the visit of the Count of Flanders, my mother's cousin from Ghent. When I heard them speak about _'a plan'_ to rid us of Danielle, I strained to hear the conversation. My mother told her cousin that she was about to lose the manor because of Danielle. She said they had to do something _decisive and painful_. She complained that Danielle had accused her, my mother, the baroness, of mistreatment and abuse, and that Danielle's powerful uncle, the Duc de Châtellerault, was determined to recover the manor for Danielle. She went on to say that they needed to eliminated Danielle so that no one could legally claim the manor. Then my mother would have all rights to it. They talked about _'a strategy_.' Mother suggested they needed first to discredit Danielle and then make her disappear. And it couldn't be like last time. It had to be that no one could or would ever find her." Jacqueline seemed terrified. The prince wasn't sure if she was being overly dramatic; he knew the baroness was ambitious, even cruel, but he couldn't imagine her being so devious.

Jacqueline's voice grew with a sense of urgency. "They went on to suggest that the person who could help them was Monsieur Le Pieu. They said Le Pieu must have stories to discredit Danielle and ban her forever from noble lands."

Laurent, trying his best to calm her, patted Jacqueline on her shoulder while holding her elbow with the other hand. She was so distressed that even the prince stepped forward and tried to comfort her.

"Your Highness, I'm so afraid... my mother and her cousin are capable of everything! They left for Beynac at least 45 minutes ago. I came as fast as I could."

A shiver ran down Henri's spine. He was horrified that the baroness had somehow resorted to calling on outside nobility to defend her greed. He knew Danielle was pure, but a rumor from her stepmother could taint his future with Danielle. Rumors could be persuasive; people believed them. If the rumors did begin he would lose any possibility to convince the King to enter into a formal engagement. He needed to stop this at once.

"Laurent, go to Beynac and summon Monsieur Le Pieu. He still owes us a visit. When I went to retrieve Danielle, he asked to be compensated. I told him he had no right to purchase what the baroness had no right to sell. It will prove they both entered into an illegal transaction. I summoned him to come to Hautefort last week to clear the matter and he has yet to come." The prince stalled his speech for a moment and started strategizing as well. He was determined to make it impossible for the baroness to use Le Pieu and his lies as her leverage to discredit Danielle.

In silence, the prince reprimanded himself for not sending the Royal Guard to drag Le Pieu to the Court, but when Danielle fell ill and her uncle arrived, he decided to postpone Le Pieu's audience and judgment. Laurent patiently waited for Henri to speak while continuing to comfort Jacqueline who had calmed down somewhat.

"After my warning, I doubt that he would even consider entering into a new arrangement with the baroness, but nevertheless, he should be summoned to Hautefort immediately. Please, go now."

"As you wish," Laurent assented. "But I would also advise you to have Lady Jacqueline speak with the Queen. Her Majesty should hear the truth directly from Lady Jacqueline in case the baroness is planning to fabricate a story, like the story about the Belgian. It may help avert any forthcoming personal disaster."

Jacqueline, seemingly in a better state, began to smooth the skirt on her gown hoping it would calm her, but it barely helped.

"Yes, I must speak to the Queen, Your Highness," she implored with added vigor. "I even asked my sister to stop my mother; I begged her. My mother would never listen to me, but I believe she would listen to my sister, Marguerite. But she refused. She is not interested in helping Danielle." She sighed. "Danielle has always protected me and I'll do anything to protect her. She does not deserve such treatment. I have been too complacent. I must speak to the Queen so she knows in advance. Please, please, take me to her. Otherwise, the Court will be deceived again and I'm afraid of what might happen to Danielle and to my mother for her deceit."

"Jacqueline, please, do not speak of this with anyone. I know this must frighten you. I will arrange an audience with the Queen. She will meet with you tomorrow. Laurent, you should leave now. You must accompany Lady Jacqueline to her home and then go to Beynac and bring Le Pieu back with you."

"At once, Your Highness," Laurent bowed to the prince, and with a tender smile spoke to Jacqueline to allay her fears.

"Let's go, my lady. The prince understands the urgency of the matter. You will have an audience with the Queen tomorrow, and hopefully we will find a way to stop this intrigue."

==============00=============

The trip to Montpensier took all day. It was late in the afternoon when the outline of the château's keep became partially visible, its pinnacles seemingly piercing the dense fog across the extensive Auvergne valley, all framed by the Puy de Dôme mountains in the background. The sun had cast an orange-purple hue on the valley and the mountains looked beautiful in the late afternoon sun. After what seemed another two hours of riding, they crossed a small bridge and the château came into full view, elevated at the end of a narrow road that sloped up like a ramp.

Giancarlo called Danielle's attention, pointing to the château. "Look, this is our main home here in France and now it is also yours."

They rode up the ramp shaded by the arch of leafy elms to where the guards had secured the entrance gate of the courtyard.

The Grand Château de Montpensier was a sumptuous palace built in the previous century but remodeled to feature the most modern Renaissance architecture, including extensive French gardens complete with water features such a as a modern moat and fountains, and a covered walk that shielded people from the sun. The vast palace was surrounded by a forest teeming with game, and thus the family organized a couple of rounds of hunts each year.

Originally, the château had been constructed as a castle with an integrated keep. The wall that surrounded the core castle boasted four stout corner towers, but over the years, new wings and sections had been added to the core, which gave the château a different face depending from which direction one approached.

When the castle became a residential palace, the deep moat was redesigned and beautified to greet both friend and foe. Greenery and sharp rocks lined the bottom, with some rocks being tall enough to graze the top of the moat, offering _terra firma_ for the turtles and ducks to bathe in the sun. The moat had become largely ornamental as the château was no longer considered a true fortress, it only resembled one.

Behind the gardens, there was a tennis court that had been recently installed, complete with a covered gallery that not only blocked the sun throughout the day allowing the tennis players to play at any time of the day, but also protected the viewers who sat in the gold decorated spectator gallery. The duke and his sons were avid players and Eleonora loved to watch them play. When she was in Montpensier, she loved to organize gatherings around tennis matches for her local friends. The gallery was built specifically with her in mind.

The château's interior layout had been built in Renaissance style, with large rooms grouped into self-contained apartments. The central hall featured a sweeping grand staircase connecting to a second floor corridor, which branched out to all wings of the château. Like all châteaus, it had changed hands several times, and with the different dukes, princes, counts and others who lived in its halls, renovations and room additions had taken place. The Château de Montpensier was not immune to these transformations, and in fact, several outbuildings and a complete new wing to the core castle had been built by the duke's family. Beyond the ducal living facilities, additional floors and chambers of all sizes had been built, and a maze of new apartments with hidden passageways and compartments had been added.

This architectural web created a vast network of life that held each family's history, both secret and public. The history of the château could be found everywhere beyond the building itself, in the hangings, tapestries, rugs, paintings and other fashionable elements of its interior design. It would be a treasure hunt for Danielle and she was aching to get to know not only her family better but the home as well.

===============00===============

The welcoming party at the grand Château de Montpensier began to emerge at the sound of hooves from the shaded ramp, signaling the arrival of the duke. In addition to the servants, attendants and other household staff, the duke's older sister, Louise de Bourbon, Duchesse de Montpensier, and her daughter Suzanne had come to receive Philippe and his family. They were, of course, in eager anticipation to see Danielle. They stood in a greeting line on the steps near the grand entrance. After a moment, Duke Philippe's mounted party along with young Duke Giancarlo and Danielle crossed the gate and entered the courtyard followed by the carriage of Duchesse Eleonora and a small contingent of servants and guards.

As they dismounted, Duchesse Louise de Bourbon came forward to receive them. Her daughter Suzanne, a young woman about two years older than Danielle, followed her. They hugged Philippe affectionately and inquired about the trip. They stood huddled for a moment, offering bits of news that they were able to relay in a public arena.

Giancarlo helped Danielle dismount and took her by the arm to meet their aunt Louise. Danielle was apprehensive; it had been so long that she could not even remember her. She knew that Duchesse Louise de Bourbon was a woman with a strong personality, known to be strict when it came to formal social rules and etiquette. However, she was also joyous, and intensively affectionate. She was overjoyed at the sight of Danielle and received her warmly.

"How is my beautiful niece? I finally get to see you again." Duchesse Louise embraced Danielle effusively.

Danielle smiled, a little embarrassed. She did not remember the Duchesse and thus did not know how to act towards her. She felt uncomfortable treating her with familiarly. So, she hugged her warmly but with constraint.

Danielle pulled back. "Hello, Your Grace." She averted her eyes and curtsied.

"Your Grace? Oh, no, no my child, I cannot accept that. You are my only niece and I have waited ten long years to see you again. So stop that curtsy and come give me a Godsend hug! She exclaimed as she pulled Danielle in for a full joyful embrace laced with love.

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. The unreserved way in which the Duchesse welcomed her put her at ease. It was like they had not been separated for these 10 long years. Fear melted away, and as she and her aunt hugged, tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

Danielle considered herself lucky to have two such loving aunts, the warm and caring Eleonora and the openly joyous, effusive Louise. After so many years of craving the love of a family, Danielle became overwhelmed by the love and affection offered by her aunts and the protection offered by her uncle. It was an emotional moment for her, for them all.

As she shyly wiped the tears from her cheeks she beamed and thank her aunt with with trembling voice. "This is the day I have longed for. Thank you, aunt Louise. I have missed the love of my father, and I was searching in the wrong place. I am very happy we have been joined again." They all laughed, not only at the moment but at the child that had now grown to be such a beautiful young woman.

"Oh, dear, you are so lovely. Ah, here is your cousin Suzanne," Louise said introducing her daughter.

Duchesse Eleonora, who had descended from her carriage, joined the women and embraced Louise and Suzanne. The men stayed behind giving instructions to the guards and the stable boys, while Eleonora and Danielle walked with linked arms to the grand entrance followed by Louise and Suzanne. As they walked between the two greeting lines and mounted the steps to the door, the servants and attendants bowed and curtsied respectfully to the family.

When they crossed the door into the entrance hall, Danielle marveled at the magnificence of the interior. This was not like the humble château de Montignac, this was a grandiose palace. She had never seen such a luxurious place from the inside. Not even Hautefort was this impressive, in fact, the Grand Château de Montpensier was at least three times bigger and more majestic than Hautefort. From the outside, the château was an immense palace with derivative styles where extensive renovations and new wings had been added to the original structure. However, the immense entrance hall hadn't changed. It felt like the whole of the village could stand in the hall and along the stairs and balconies and there would be room for more to fit. In her mind she heard golden horns blasting their homecoming and rose petals falling from the second and third balconies. Her aunts were conversing as they walked ahead of her and their words seemed to echo thrice and four times. She was diverted at the music that was created in this one single moment in this grand entrance hall.

The entrance hall ceiling featured stucco angels holding the coat of arms of the House of Bourbon, framing the Grand Hall. The Grand Hall was a wide semicircular open room with views of the second floor galleries on one side, and floor to ceiling windows offering a view of the gardens on the opposite side. A side gallery provided access to a secondary hall and a suite of rooms comprising a guard hall, the Small Library, the Art Gallery, the Grand Library, the Red Drawing Room also known as the Evening Drawing Room for the family gathered there every evening after dinner, the Formal Dining Room, and the Blue Drawing Room used for formal meetings and small private ceremonies.

The high ceiling of the Grand Hall had frescoes illustrating mythological creation scenes from the Book of Genesis. Danielle gaped at the ceiling art that introduced her to the beginning of time when God blessed Adam and Eve and then threw them from the garden. Scenes of joy and suffering directed the eye to the second floor hallways with angels of great beauty inviting the viewer to the worlds of innocence or depravity. Danielle had never seen such glory depicted in a ceiling, not even in the churches of Hautefort. There was gold and silver gilding laid in all corners of the hall and in all the banisters of the Grand Stair leading to the second and third floors. Colorful designs were integrated into the gold guardrails along the many balcony openings overlooking the hall. She could see hints of elaborate gold portrait frames on the corridor walls of the second floor, where suites of guest rooms and luxurious apartments for important visiting nobles and dignitaries were located. The great tapestry that hung at the first landing was a scene depicting life in a great village where the castle stood in the distance on the hill. It included a great hunt, a small battle, farmers working in the fields, orchards and innocent love near a river. The story of her life was being told in this one tapestry.

At the end of the to second floor hall was the Golden Stair to the third floor that split and broke into two additional staircases, one to the right towards the duke's and duchesses' apartments, and the other to the left, leading to the suites of the younger members of the family, both as grandly decorated as the other, and each with portraits, paintings and tapestries offering insight into the world as seen by the Bourbon family. Their family crest was alight in all that was visible.

She began to realize the depth of the Bourbon wealth. She stood stunned in the center of the marble tiled floor gazing at the room. The duchesses had been busy speaking in the entrance to the secondary hall before they noticed they had lost their newest addition to the family.

"This is awfully grand," Danielle voice echoed through the hall.

The Duchesses laughed at Danielle's innocent remark. They were pleased that Danielle was enthralled by the halls' beauty, but it was silently noted: Danielle needed to be exposed to the power of the family and its ties. They could not have her gawk each time they entered a castle or palace of great wealth.

"You'd better get used to it, dear. It is your home now," Duchesse Louise commented as she guided Danielle through the corridors.

The Duchesses also commented on the need to provide Danielle with tutors to complete her education so that she could be up to par with her new position among the nobility.

After a brief gathering in the Small Library, the chamberlain announced dinner, and they all moved to the Formal Dinning Room. They sat at the long ornate table that was covered with an extravagant display of food –meat pies and pastries on silver and gold trays, mountains of fruit on gold plates, bread and cheeses served on elegant porcelain, and tureens filled with boiling stew.

An endless round of servants wearing the Bourbon coat of arms on their livery began their perfectly choreographed procession of bringing food to the table. There were trays with large pieces of meat; a giant platter with pheasant adorned with caramelized fruit; a gaudily decorated receptacle shaped like a cornucopia with a river flowing from its depths spewing forth grapes, and a satyr with pipes containing a bed of fruit and nuts topped with hare and veal. There was enough for a party of 40. Each dish was presented first to Duchesse Louise and she either accepted it or turned it away before it could be served to the rest of the family. Once each person was served, the dish was promptly placed on the elaborately carved buffet table that ran along the side wall.

Wine that smelled of exotic spices was poured into golden goblets for each person. The duke and both duchesses had goblets with a gold rim and jewels embedded in their stems. The wealth and richness of these belongings was foreign to Danielle. She began to feel awkward with each new experience. It seemed she had only tasted the life of luxury with the Marquise de Saint-Clar and at Hautefort. For now, there was this feast and she would enjoy the experience.

The room was bursting with conversation and much laughter at the storytelling of everyone's adventures during the past two weeks, both minor and grand. Danielle felt relaxed among this happy family. She ate with gusto, as she was feeling ravenous. She realized that the long trip and such loving company had worked magic for her appetite.

After dinner, the family gathered in the Evening Drawing Room for coffee, but they didn't stay there long, for the travelers were tired after such long trip. The Duchesses then showed Danielle to a suite of rooms arranged as an apartment she could call her own. The magnificent apartment was composed of a sitting room, a small private dining room with a terrace overlooking the gardens, a small studio library, a music chamber with an Italian harpsichord, and a large bedchamber complete with an antechamber, a separate dressing room and a lavatory. Danielle was fascinated; her rooms were luxurious. This apartment alone was almost as big as the manor were she grew up. Her sitting room had a set of couches beautifully upholstered in gold and silver brocade with matching chairs, resting on splendid Italian carpets. Several small carved walnut Italian tables with ivory inlays depicting flowers or bucolic scenes were placed throughout the rooms. Danielle was in awe of the splendor and the sumptuous decorations. She began to note how diverse the designs were and decided to pay closer attention to the clusters of rooms throughout the château.

Duchesse Louise introduced Danielle to her personal staff: two house maids in charge of keeping her apartment clean and in order, a chambermaid and a new personal attendant especially chosen for her, a young woman named Thérèse who was only one year older than Danielle and had grown in the house. The Duchesses were planning to assign some ladies to attend and accompany Danielle later on, but for now her attendant Thérèse will do. Danielle was also introduced to a set of tutors: Signor Lucca, an Italian erudite in charge of teaching her history and languages, especially English and Italian, the family's language; Monsieur Simon, who would teach her literature and philosophy; Lady Florence, a music teacher, and Lady Gina who would teach her courtly dances, embroidery, etiquette and the protocol of the noble House of Bourbon.

After the introductions, Danielle retired to her bedchamber where Thérèse helped her change into a comfortable nightgown and lit the bedroom candelabra. When Thérèse was gone, Danielle took Henri's letter out of her riding dress pocket and lay on the large canopied bed clutching the piece of paper to her heart. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but her heart was anxious to read the letter one more time. She read it again and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

================00==================

Earlier that day, the baroness and the Count of Flanders arrived at Château de Beynac to find Monsieur Le Pieu finishing his mid-day meal. When they requested an audience they were asked to wait in the entrance until he could invite them to take a drink with him in his drawing room. They graciously accepted but Count Andre had to request a comfortable chair for the baroness, as she was very tired. The servant obliged and brought them to a small vestibule off the entrance. It was dark and sparsely furnished. Swords and axes hung on the walls. The baroness was a bit discomforted; she had hoped to be seen immediately.

Within the hour, the two were led to a drawing room and seated at a round table that held three goblets and an awkward shaped bottle, full of what smelled of wine. Their chairs were substantial, to be expected of the course Monsieur Le Pieu. Within ten minutes, Le Pieu entered the room and sat, sending the servants away and pouring the wine himself in silence. He sat without lifting his goblet and looked at them. They waited for him to say something first.

"And what is this visit concerning, baroness?"

"Firstly, let me introduce my cousin, Andre d'Alsace, Count of Flanders, from Ghent. He is here to stand by my side while we discuss what that conniving girl Danielle has been up to with her conspirator, Philippe, the Duke of Mantua. He is my beloved late husband Auguste's half-brother, a deceitful, treacherous man. I understand he came to visit you and he has taken Danielle under his care. Is this true?"

Le Pieu calmly responded. "Yes." He had little to say to her but he was curious about her plans. When she sold Danielle to him the baroness never mentioned that Danielle had an uncle, a duke who could claim her as family. And now, she didn't mention that the duke was a Bourbon, but purposely only mentioned his Italian title. Le Pieu was intrigued. He knew the baroness to be deceitful, that was part of her charm, but her deceit was not welcome when it had repercussions for him. He would give her very little information so he could discover her end-game. Being a military man he understood something was afoot and he wanted to hear it before giving her anything more than mere grunts as answers.

The baroness continued. "Danielle has been spreading rumors. She is saying that I mistreated her and abused her. I only gave her what she deserved, the devious child. When I cared for her she continuously reminded me she was Auguste's daughter and that my noble Ghent blood was of no value here in France. Auguste's brother believes her. He has come to disavow me of the manor. He has no voice in France, he is an Italian impostor."

"Madame, and Count, I understand that Danielle is a lady and both the sale of her as a servant and the purchase was not legally binding." Le Pieu calmly and slyly presented the baroness with the news.

Rodmilla paused, but only for a second. "It was not the sale of a servant. What I did was to _grant custody_ of a young unruly girl to a respected bachelor of the King's Court. She needed to be put in her place and to be placed in a trusted noble home, such as yours. And, I understood you were so fond of her... You implied you intended to marry her. And when it was timely, you would present the prospect to the Court. So, it could have been me that was deceived by you."

Le Pieu, somewhat amused at the baroness' attempt to demonize him, realized this woman was full of surprises, so he decided to end the charade.

"Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, you have pushed me too far. Though I am amused at your attempt to cajole and blackmail, I will have nothing to do with your stories. You cannot drag me into whatever you are planning with your cousin here. The duke, Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier, Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua, did come to visit me and he is not only of noble of Italian lineage but a French-born Bourbon. Conveniently, you never told me that Danielle was a lady who had such a powerful uncle, a man from a family as powerful as the King himself, and related to royalty. And if that was not enough for you to stop this game, the Duc de Châtellerault arrived here only after the prince had already come to retrieve Danielle. Prince Henri was the one who informed me that this was not a legal sale or purchase. I will not go against France and end up banned from Court with my men and my army taken from me."

The baroness responded immediately. "Yes, your army, you are powerful and that is why we came to speak with you. We would not dare include you if it did not benefit you. I did not know that the prince had visited, but that is of no consequence. We have no issues with the King, only with Danielle."

Count Andre finally spoke up. "Rodmilla, we are _de Ghent_ and our noble blood can not be insulted by the French Court." He turned his attention directly to Le Pieu. "This young daughter of the baroness' late husband, Auguste de Barbarac, can not manipulate my cousin's life any longer. I do not know her link with the prince, nor do I care. Nor can this duke, seated in Italy with his meaningless Bourbon name, disgrace my cousin. We will not be intimidated. We came to find out about the girl's appeasement of your natural manly impulses while she was here, so we can end this farce as soon as possible. That is all. I want her gone, for threatening my cousin and her property and tarnishing our noble name. We have our own power and will utilize it. Do not be on the wrong side of this argument Monsieur Le Pieu. You hold little to no power."

Le Pieu was now insulted. He stood and leaned forward over the table spilling the goblets of wine. "I will not be intimidated in my own home, not by a Count who has not been invited to dine at my table nor the King's. You need to leave and you will discover who I am and what my holdings and power are in this land. You have been grossly misinformed by the baroness, your most noble cousin." He portrayed little amusement in his delivery. In fact, all that could be heard was disdain. "I will say this only once more. I will not go against my King or his son, Prince Henri, or the duke, whose Bourbon name is not meaningless. Now, we have finished all of our business and it is time you leave."

Le Pieu turned and left the room while informing his attendant to show the two out.

As they were guided to the stables to retrieve their carriage they saw a horseman arrive. He was wearing the King's coat of arms. The baroness, intrigued, watched to see who he might be. As Laurent dismounted handing the reins to one of Le Pieu's grooms, the baroness recognized him as the Captain of Prince Henri's Guard. She became completely still and held her voice so that the servants and stable hands would not note any change in her behavior. She motioned to the Count that they needed to take their time. She did not want Laurent to see them depart.

She now understood that the prince was truly involved, which meant Duke Philippe must have spoken with him and possibly with King Francis. It would now take more than a rumor of Danielle's loss of purity to tarnish her reputation in Court. This would not necessarily lead to banishment. She would have to call on her friends at Court and the local religious leaders to help her; she was not beneath doing this to save her title and land and to regain her place in Court. Her and her daughters' future depended on it.

Once Laurent entered Le Pieu's castle, the Count and the baroness climbed aboard their carriage and departed through the back entrance. As they returned to the Manor de Barbarac, the baroness initiated a new conversation with Count Andre. She was furious, but because of the appearance of Captain Laurent, she needed to be cautious. Le Pieu was not making up a tale. She discussed her thoughts of engaging the town's clerics to help her challenge Danielle's innocence and therefore her place in the French Court. She, the baroness, had been consistent in her attendance at mass and often gave excessively to the clerics, so, she was confident if she suggested that Danielle was not fit for Court, the church would whisper into King Francis' ear that adding a defiled girl to the Court would not be wise. The Count thought that could work, and it could also help him approach his own source of power, the Holy Roman Emperor King Carlos of Spain, who was now openly hostile to France and blamed King Francis and the prince for the failure of his daughter marriage and the loss of the political treaty attached to it.

Count Andre thought he could offer his spying services and provide sensible information to King Carlos, especially information about the prince and his relations with the baroness' stepdaughter. He will report that those illicit relations were the real reason for the prince to cancel the wedding to the Spanish princess. Spain would demand a new treaty and a substantial amount of money in recompense, and the Count would be handsomely compensated. King Carlos would be pleased. After all, as King Emperor, King Carlos also ruled the Low Countries, and the Count of Flanders was his subject.

They were in agreement. While the baroness worked her magic with the church, Count Andre would approach King Carlos, who was still lamenting her daughter's failure to marry Prince Henri and give Spain a chance at the throne of France. They would weave a story that not even the King of France could ignore. Discrediting Danielle was a priority, and if Prince Henri attempted to protect her, the prince would need to be stopped by all means, even if it meant hurting him. In fact, taking revenge on the prince will please King Carlos. The Count promised the baroness that his men, supported by King Carlos, will 'deal with the prince,' if necessary.

Back at Beynac, Laurent conveyed Prince Henri's demand for Le Pieu to present himself immediately at the Court in Hautefort. Le Pieu complied and prepared himself to ride to the royal palace with Laurent. He knew that he could lose the favor of the King. His place in Court would be in jeopardy unless he could offer the prince a satisfactory explanation for his actions.

==============00===============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	23. Chapter 23 - The Battle

Chapter 23 – The Battle

 _'My dearest Danielle,_

 _I shall not write you a long letter as I expect to see you very soon. I asked the bearer to deliver it only to you and I eagerly await his return with the assurances of this delivery and with news of your safe arrival in Montpensier. God willing, I should not fail to visit you this weekend because it would be impossible for me to live so long without seeing you. I miss you, my love, I miss the sight of you, your beautiful face and your sweet smile warming my day. I intend to travel very early this Friday, but will not arrive at your uncle's château until late afternoon, as I first need to stop in the village of Montpensier to conduct some business for the King. Friday cannot arrive soon enough, and I believe you can understand how little pleasure there is in my life at Hautefort without you in it. I truly hope to receive the blessing of the duke, for only the thought of you and our love sustains me. I entreat you to keep your promises to me, and I beg you to keep in your remembrance him whose only wish is to see you and forever remain your love._ _-Your devoted servant, Henri.'_

Danielle received the courier at the main entrance, and upon seeing the royal emblem, she leapt for the letter in his hand and surprising him, caused him to grasp the letter tighter, so it seemed she wrestled the piece of paper from his hand. She apologized, thanked him, and shut the door, fumbling while opening it.

"It is from Henri!" She began to read, seeing only the ink on the page. Upon finishing, she kissed Henri's signature, held the letter tightly to her chest and spun around in sheer delight. She folded it, tucked it into her dress and then ran through the slippery main vestibule and the central hall, startling the housekeeping staff who was not used to ladies running in the palace. She raced up the grand staircase to the third floor corridor to her cousin's apartment.

"Giancarlo, Giancarlo!" She called out as she ran, almost toppling a maid who was exiting Giancarlo's chambers, her arms loaded with laundry.

Bursting into the apartment, Danielle hugged her cousin who was surprised by her excitement. She pulled back and while holding his hands began to spin around taking him with her.

"What is it? What happened?" Giancarlo laughed aloud and hugged Danielle.

"Oh Giancarlo, I'm so happy! He will be here Friday!"

"Who?"

"Henri, of course, who else?" Danielle laughed, catching her breath. "He sent me a letter… he said he will arrive Friday, late afternoon, after first stopping at the village on the King's business. He wants to speak with Zio, formally. I'm so excited, Giancarlo."

"I'm happy for you, cousin, but you must control those emotions."

"Why? I no longer have to suppress my feelings like when I lived with the baroness. I love him. I'm not ashamed to say it, or to show it. And he LOVES me too, Giancarlo." Danielle exclaimed opening her arms, like she was ready to fly.

"I trust that he loves you as you said Danielle, but if you are to marry him, you'll soon learn that the Court may be a dangerous place for a princess to show her emotions. Courtiers will destroy you, even if only out of envy."

"Oh Giancarlo, you sound like my father. He never had anything good to say about the Court or courtiers." Danielle's glee turned sour. "Why would you say something like that?" Danielle looked inquiringly at Giancarlo, hoping for an encouraging answer, but Giancarlo avoided her eyes. He just shrugged and replied: "Most marriages among nobles are arranged."

"But we are different. I am not a noble."

"Henri is the Crown Prince, and princes don't get to choose their brides, they don't marry for love, you know that."

"I know. But Henri and I love each other. And he wants to marry for love."

"Are you sure the King will let him marry you?

"If he is coming here he must have obtained the King's permission. I trust Henri will manage to convince the King. You don't know how stubborn he is. No matter how much opposition he faces at Court, Henri wants to marry me."

"Precisely. To see you become a princess and in love with the prince who loves you back will spark the envy of many a courtier. Trust me, every young noblewoman that I know wants to marry the Crown Prince; they dream about becoming Queen one day. And mothers raise their daughters for the royal family. I can imagine their faces when they see you coming out of nowhere to snatch the prince." Giancarlo managed a dramatic look, as if he was one of the courtiers or one of their mothers, making Danielle laugh. He returned to his courtly self and continued. "You could count on more than one enemy, for sure. Envy and power struggles rule the Court."

Giancarlo's words made Danielle think about her stepmother. The Baroness de Ghent had started planning Marguerite's marriage to Henri from the moment she began to settle herself in the manor; she had spent all her energy raising Marguerite to be a princess. Memories of her stepmother's cruelty to ensure that Marguerite was not challenged made Danielle shudder. _What would the baroness think if she knew about her current situation? Did the baroness know that she was in Montpensier?_ Danielle was sure the baroness knew she was no longer at Le Pieu's; her uncle has told her about the confrontation. He had also conveyed Jacqueline's message to her. Danielle was concerned. _What would happen to her stepsister, the other forgotten and mistreated girl?_

"I am sorry Danielle, I don't want to ruin your happiness," Giancarlo said, noting the concerned look on Danielle's face. "I just want you to use caution."

Giancarlo was truly worried about Danielle. She was not like his cousin Suzanne, aunt Louise's daughter, who had been raised with the utmost propriety in accordance with her station as a noble girl. Suzanne was restrained in her manners, subtle in her speech, discreet in her behavior, and had the elegant air proper of a noblewoman. Suzanne was a lady, and although it had been a while since she visited the Court, she was familiar with Court intrigues and etiquette. Navigating the Court's complex trickeries was easy for her. Danielle on the other hand, had very little restraint. She was a free spirit. She had been raised free, reading books, riding horses, fencing and playing in the countryside, sheltered from the intrigues of the Court. Even though she had been treated as a servant by her malicious stepmother, she had been free to be herself. She had a quick mind and a cultivated intellect, and contrary to the languid ladies of the Court, Danielle had the vigor typical of people used to physical work. Her charm was her innocent spontaneity and lack of artifice. Deprived of affection from her stepmother, Danielle craved love and she found love in the world around her. She was determined to find passion in life and live life with passion. Giancarlo was sure that Danielle's infectious personality had charmed the prince to his core.

"I know, I know," Danielle responded. "I know I have much to learn. But now I have tutors."

"Yes. How are your classes going?"

"Well. I enjoy reading as you know, I have been reading all my life, so history and philosophy come natural to me. I am learning to play the lute and the harpsichord. Oh, and I love dancing!"

"Of course you do! And you know, dancing will be very useful in Court. They hold masques and parties all the time. Those great parties are the most dangerous though; they are a nest of intrigue."

"Everyone has warned me about the Court. Even Henri said that he has always tried to escape that _gilded cage_ , as he calls it. I know it will be a difficult place, but I am not afraid. I'll gladly endure everything to be with him." She sighed, smiled and began to spin again. Giancarlo saw a spark enter her eyes as she twirled.

He gave up, and smiled. "She who lives with no fear…" Danielle stopped spinning; they hugged and joined together in joyful laughter.

===============00===============

Le Pieu and Laurent made the trip to Hautefort in silence. They arrived at the castle and went directly to the antechamber of the Throne Room, which had a sitting area where formal visits could take place. Henri arrived prepared for a fight, but he found Le Pieu sitting and speaking with Laurent and Montmorency about military tactics. The prince was displeased and it showed. Upon the prince's entrance the three men stood and bowed. Montmorency then backed away, as if to leave, but Henri ordered him to stay. Montmorency became still and stood in silence.

Henri called on Le Pieu to present himself formally. He did not want Le Pieu to be comfortable.

Then Henri began. "I have no patience nor time to waste. I know that the Baroness de Ghent and her cousin paid you a visit. And I understand that you and the baroness have been working ' _ensemble_ ' to ensure that Danielle would not be accepted at the King's Court. First, you purchased her as a servant, and treated her as a slave," Henri said the word with disgust, his gaze fixed on Le Pieu with marked contempt. "You even dared to ask me for compensation! Then, through your mistreatment, she fell gravely ill. Do you realize that if I hadn't taken her in, she may have died?"

"No, Your Highness, that was not my intention and…."

Henri interrupted Le Pieu with a violent tone. "And now you are planning to demonize her through rumors. You dare suggest that she was _'more than a servant'_ to you? Tell me, Le Pieu, what are your intentions?"

Neither Laurent nor Montmorency had ever seen the prince like this, strong and determined. They both were impressed and rather proud.

Le Pieu, looking impressed as well, realized that all Henri wanted was information about the issue at hand - the baroness' plan to break Danielle.

He looked straight into Henri' eyes. "Your Highness, I am not interested in working against you, and I won't be joining forces with the baroness and her cousin. Yes, they did come to visit me, but I refused to participate in their plans to destroy Danielle's reputation through rumor.

"Mademoiselle de Barbarac, to you," Henri emphasized. "You have no right to call her by her first name."

"I'm sorry, you are right. Mademoiselle de Barbarac it is. In any event, the baroness is certainly deceitful, but she would no sooner destroy me than Mlle. de Barbarac, especially if she wanted to save her own neck or gain in wealth."

Henri stood surefooted in front of him like a statue, arms crossed, unmoving.

"Your Highness, I live in a magnificent fortress, on rich lands surrounded by splendid forests. I have great wealth, a great army and faithful men who follow me. And I owe all of these riches to your father, the King. I have always been faithful to my King and my country. I have fought by the King's side and have in many occasions risked my life to protect his. I am the man I am because of the King. I am not interested in being anything but your ally." Le Pieu was steadfast in his speech.

"You came to my home in Beynac and stated that Mademoiselle de Barbarac is a lady and not a servant. After you informed me that I had violated the law by purchasing her, I informed the baroness about the illegality of this transaction." Le Pieu studied the prince's face to try to discover a hint of emotion under Henri's emotionless expression, and finding none, he continued. "The baroness was certainly displeased, and I know that she is capable of anything. She can turn a sweet apple sour just by smelling it."

Le Pieu paused for a moment, trying to find the right tone to explain the facts without sounding defensive. Henri's lack of reaction was making him anxious. He stood uncomfortably, his legs slightly apart, imperceptibly shifting his weight from leg to leg. He was studying the prince as if he were an opponent. He found very little issue with the prince, so he continued.

"The baroness came to me because she was upset. She is worried about losing the manor, and she blames Mademoiselle de Barbarac for it. She claims Mademoiselle de Barbarac has accused her of abuse and her uncle, the powerful Duc de Châtellerault is seeking revenge."

"If the baroness is about to lose the manor is because she has squandered Auguste's fortune. Philippe de Bourbon is aware of the baroness' misdeeds."

"Indeed, m'lord. The duke paid me a visit as well. I informed the baroness about the duke's visit and she got deeply upset about it. And her cousin, the Count, seemed most insulted about Mademoiselle de Barbarac having caused embarrassment to the family, tarnishing their noble family name. They both feel her accusations of abuse are lies." Le Pieu gave the Prince a knowing glance and moved on.

"The baroness says she was only doing her duty to train Mlle. de Barbarac in the way that her father, Auguste de Barbarac, would have wished. But now the baroness' family is also involved. They also want Mlle. de Barbarac gone, as her presence threatens the baroness' claim as the sole owner of de Barbarac lands and manor. I was not willing to be a part of their scheming. I told them to leave." Le Pieu was finished and he calmly stood, motionless, in front of the prince.

Henri remained quiet, staring at Le Pieu. Turning to Laurent he finally spoke. "Laurent, please ask the servants to fetch us some wine. We shall talk now." Returning his attention to Le Pieu, Henri ordered him to sit.

"Let us discuss this in a way befitting our ranks. Who is this cousin of the baroness?"

"Andre de Alsace, Your Highness, the Count of Flanders."

"Yes, and?"

"My intent is to voice that he is one of the rulers of Flanders, which as you know is the land of King Emperor Carlos. The Flemish and Spanish courts are completely entwined and Andre de Alsace is closely linked to King Carlos. He lived in Castilla for many years and served as Flemish Ambassador to Spain before he settled in Ghent."

The wine arrived and was poured. Montmorency then joined the conversation as Laurent gave orders to the guards at the door, making sure no one was allowed into the room.

The discussion lasted a couple hours. They discussed at length the delicate balance of power between France and Flanders, recalling the belligerent history of France and Spain over Flanders. In the past, Flanders had been the possession of the French House of Valois-Burgundy, but upon the death of the last Burgundian, the county became almost an independent city-state before passing to the hands of the Habsburgs and to Emperor Carlos V, or King Carlos I as he was called in Spain, whose father was Flemish and an Austrian Archduke.

Montmorency reminded everyone about the Ghent family's connection to the Holy See and the clerics of the region. What was of interest for the prince was that the Flanders connection had not been used sooner in the baroness' plan. Why did the baroness left Ghent? Was she banned from the Flemish Court? Something was not right.

Montmorency was given the task of researching the baroness' past deeds in Flanders and the reasons for the Count to come help her now. The baroness had never returned to her family's estates in Ghent, and Montmorency meant to find out why.

One thing had become clear to Henri: the Count of Flanders would use his influence with King Carlos to _manage_ the situation with Danielle, whatever _manage_ meant. The prince wanted to know all the details.

King Carlos was, at present, not in the best of moods regarding France, and the Count could wreak havoc upon a joyful future with Danielle. The conversation pointed to the fact that if the Count knew that Henri had a relationship with Danielle at a time when he was promised to the Infanta, he might blackmail the prince or force him into an agreement that would allow the baroness to remain unscathed and retain the lands and Danielle's inheritance. It was the baroness' intention to leave Danielle destitute. She had already sold her and now she wanted to render Danielle unmarriageable by tarnishing her reputation. Montmorency advised the prince not to disclose his intentions about Mademoiselle de Barbarac, and to pretend not to be interested in her until he knew for sure what could be done.

"King Carlos may still feel offended. It is better not to provoke him or give him an easy excuse for a confrontation," Montmorency advised.

Henri was determined to protect Danielle; ' _the baroness would never cause her any further pain,'_ he said to himself. He made a decision in his mind –he will marry Danielle in a private ceremony; Danielle will become his wife and will have the protection of his name and his title, and the protection of the Crown. Then he would seek punishment for the baroness' deceit before celebrating the required public wedding befitting his station.

But now, he must prepare for his trip to Montpensier. There was to be no delay in becoming formally betrothed to Danielle even if their relationship was to be kept secret for a while. He finished his meeting with Le Pieu. They had come to an agreement that if there were further communications from the baroness or the Count, Le Pieu would inform the prince at once.

Once Le Pieu was gone, Henri discussed his strategy with Laurent, and asked him to organize and ready his guard for an early departure to Montpensier. He had let Danielle know that he would be stopping at the village on the King's business, but the real reason was to visit Monsieur Lenoir, a fine Court jeweler who had recently moved to Montpensier with the intention of retiring. Monsieur Lenoir was the finest jeweler in the region and still kept a small shop in the village, and Henri had commissioned him to make a set of jewels for Danielle and would be picking it up himself.

Henri spend the rest of the day finishing his work and making arrangements for the trip. That night he retired early, and on the way to his chambers he stopped at the Queen's apartments. He wanted to speak with his mother about the latest plot from the baroness and ask her to grant an audience to Lady Jacqueline the following morning. He conversed with the Queen for a while before retiring for a good night sleep. He had only one more day to get all his work done before his weekend trip.

===============00===============

Thursday was a busy day for Henri. He managed to receive all his appointments, conduct audiences, meet with the King and finish all his work. In the afternoon, the messenger he had sent to Montpensier arrived back in Hautefort confirming he had delivered the note to Danielle. Henri couldn't wait to see her again. He retired early to be rested for the trip the following morning.

When the prince retired, Laurent went to the stables and gave orders to the grooms for Henri's and the guards' horses to be ready for the long journey the next morning. The trip would last about 8 hours plus rest time, so the plan was to depart at dawn and arrive in the village mid afternoon. Then, after visiting the jeweler, they would continue to the Duke's château for a late afternoon arrival. Laurent gave directions to a royal page and a single guard to travel ahead and notify the jeweler in Montpensier that the prince would be arriving Friday and that he expected the commission to be wrapped and ready to go.

The chosen page was Peppin, the exact one who had been sharing details of the prince's whereabouts and social doings with the baroness so that Marguerite would be at the right place at the right time.

After getting his instructions from Laurent, page Peppin made an excuse to go into town to gather some provisions for the ride. On his way, he turned from the main road and found his way past the Manor de Barbarac. He stopped and informed the baroness that he would be leaving this evening on an errand to Montpensier for the prince. He was to inform a fine jeweler that the prince would be gathering his commissioned jewels, of royal quality, Friday afternoon in the town of Montpensier. The jewels were supposed to be for _a special lady_.

He thought that maybe the baroness would like to continue to get bits of information. The baroness smiled, stroked his hair and tugged on his ear, thanking him. She gave him several silver coins and two _écus d'or_ and then she excused herself alleging the visit of her cousin, smiled again, gave him a wink and shut the door.

Peppin was pleased with his work. He mounted his ride and went into town to get his ' _provisions_ ' and then returned to the castle to find the guard ready to travel. Soon, page Peppin and the guard were on their way to Montpensier.

===============00===============

Thursday morning, Duchesse Louise de Bourbon burst into the first floor studio where Duke Philippe sat quietly reviewing the documents related to the family fiefs returned by the Crown.

"I heard that the prince arrives tomorrow," the duchesse sounded a little upset.

"Yes, he does," the duke said calmly without lifting his eyes from the documents.

"Enlighten me, my dear brother. After all the agonies King Francis has caused us, I cannot understand why you are allowing this courtship. Haven't we already lost plenty to the Crown?"

Putting the documents aside, Duke Philippe lifted his head and stared at his sister. He knew Louise didn't approve of this royal visit and he would have to explain why he had consented to it. He hated to give explanations.

"The King has returned your titles and our lands, Louise. It is time to put the past behind us and embrace the future. The young prince and Danielle are the future," he said while scratching his short beard, something he always did when he was a little tense.

"If I can remember correctly, Philippe, in the latest letter I received from you and Eleonora, you were all against it. You mentioned a missive from the de Barbarac servants relating a scandal at a royal masque where the prince humiliated Danielle in front of the Court. Then the darling prince was about to marry Princess Gabriela of Spain and who knows what other paramours he has around the kingdom. Is that the future you want for Danielle? Humiliation and deceit? I can assure you that neither Charles nor Auguste envisioned this kind of future for her. Besides, I thought that the plan was to protect the family heritage by marrying Danielle to Giancarlo. Was it not?

"Things have changed, Louise."

"How have things changed, Philippe? King Francis is still the same and his darling son most likely resembles him, heart and soul."

"Well, for one, Giancarlo and Danielle care for each other only as the cousins they are. Giancarlo treats her as the little sister he never had."

"They will learn to love each other. We all do," Louise retorted.

"That could be if she were not already in love. Danielle is in love with Prince Henri, Louise, and believe it or not, the prince is madly in love with her. He loves her to the extent of openly defying the King and the Court. The young Dauphin is not like his father. He is respectful and considerate. As a royal, he could just have imposed his visit; instead, he put his arrogance aside and practically begged me to let him come visit Danielle. He confronted M. Le Pieu and took Danielle to Hautefort without first asking the King's permission. You should have seen the way he cared for her and defied his father to protect her. And he doesn't even know the truth about Danielle."

"Danielle is far too good for the prince," Louise insisted.

"She might be. But trust me, the prince will treat her well and she will make him a good husband, that is, if it's true the King gave his consent."

"I don't know, Philippe, this is difficult to accept." Duchesse Louise's doubt showed in the lines on her forehead. "Danielle is in love with the prince, we all can see it. But I would not trust that family. King Francis has had as many mistresses as there are duchies in this country, he has even paraded them through the Court, and Queen Marie turns a blind eye, like it is His Majesty's prerogative. I would hate for Danielle to marry for love and live a short-lived romance with the prince, who might immediately move onto the next young courtier that sparks his lust. Respect is more important than love, I don't think Danielle will be duly respected at Court. She will be publicly humiliated and treated as a royal concubine whose only privilege will be to carry his royal children. Then she will be trapped in a royal marriage with all the conditions and restrictions imposed by the Crown."

"I hope not. The prince is in love with her, truly."

"Or so he says…it will be short lived. He is a Valois. Deceit is in their blood."

"I don't think that's the case. It is beyond an infatuation. He melts when he looks at her. I was forced to spend few days at the Château de Hautefort when Danielle fell sick there. I had the opportunity to observe the Dauphin and to speak with him on several occasions. He was very regretful for his behavior at the famous royal masque, and was doing everything possible to atone for his 'mistakes,' as he called them. The King imposed his marriage with the Infanta, and he accepted it only because he couldn't find Danielle who was then being kept by M. Le Pieu. The day of his wedding, after the ceremony was cancelled, he learned that the baroness had sold Danielle to Monsieur Le Pieu and he went immediately to look for her. In fact, when I arrived at Le Pieu, the prince had already been there asking Danielle for forgiveness, then he took her to Hautefort. He cared for her while she was ill. I've never seen this kind of behavior in a Valois prince or king. He was so devoted to her that I am convinced; he does love her."

"You are such a romantic, Philippe! He is still the Crown Prince. Sooner or later he will feel entitled to the spoils that his royal position affords him."

"Louise, you seem determined in your prejudice. For what I saw, the Dauphin is the opposite of King Francis. He seems honest and passionate; he stands by his convictions and is reported to be very loyal to the few friends he has in Court. He has the loyal obstinacy of young people who value friendship. He also seems to be very stubborn, a quiet romantic. His adoration of Danielle is plain for all to see and I witnessed his goodness of heart. He told me that Danielle inspired him to build a university where all could study, no matter their station, and he is determined to do so, to honor her, even if he doesn't get to marry her. He is a serious and sensitive young man. The only problem is that the King sees those qualities as a weakness. He will not allow him to have a relationship with Danielle."

Louise looked suspiciously at the duke. "This is quite an impression the Dauphin has made on you."

"You'll have the opportunity to judge for yourself. Just trust that I would not consent to a courtship between Danielle and the prince if I doubted his good qualities and good intentions, especially considering I have heard he is capable of acting like a spoiled arrogant brat, for which most princes are known. I also told him he needs to bring the written consent of the King."

"And when are you planning to reveal to Danielle her true lineage? If you are going to consent to that courtship, Danielle needs to know who she is. And the prince must definitely be told, as well as the King."

"Yes, I know. I have thought about it. I'll speak with Danielle; I am getting the paperwork in order. I certainly would have to do it this week, especially if the prince asks for her hand."

"And we will need to prepare her. She seems a little rough around the edges. All those years with the baroness left her unprepared to assume her position. Her education has been neglected. That constant running around must stop. She must learn how to walk, how to dress and speak properly and with confidence. An heiress must be better prepared."

"She will learn. She rides well and is better read than most. And she is already very confident. She just lacks a little refinement of manners, and some tactical acumen to deal with the intrigues. I'll prepare her for Court."

"Who would have thought…." Louise said aloud but was clearly speaking to herself. "We will need to reassess the Bourbon inheritance and negotiate the succession line of some of the family's titles and lands."

"Ah, and I forgot to tell you... the prince of Spain, the Infante Felipe is also interested in Danielle. Isn't that remarkable? What is it about _ma mignone_ that enchants everyone?"

"I guess that's why Auguste was so carefully keeping her away from Court's predatory birds!" Louise laughed. "The last time I saw the prince he was a sullen, insufferable boy. I can't wait to meet the new man you are describing to me. Only then I will agree to that courtship you are suddenly allowing."

================00================

Danielle was so excited with anticipation of Henri's visit that she could not sleep Thursday night. Friday arrived at last, and she could hardly wait. She woke up early in the morning and without waiting for her attendant she jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could. She asked for breakfast in her room and tried to read a book but she could not concentrate, so she went to look for her cousin. She hoped the day would go faster if she engaged Giancarlo in a tennis game. They played for a couple of hours and returned at noon in time to change clothes and join the family for lunch. After lunch, they had tea with the duchesses and then went for a walk in the gardens. Danielle was impatient.

"He will arrive this afternoon," Danielle told Giancarlo. If he left Hautefort at dawn he could be here in Montpensier by three or four in the afternoon."

"I thought he would arrive late in the afternoon. Didn't you say he would be first stopping by the village?"

"Yes,…but that cannot take him long, he is taking care of business for the King, so I guess that will be short. He said in his letter that he will be here late in the afternoon, so maybe he will arrive at five. Three more hours!" Danielle sighed. She didn't want to have to wait those three or so extra hours.

"You must get ready, then. It is already two. You wouldn't like your prince to find you dressed like that," Giancarlo pointed disapprovingly at her dress.

"What is wrong with my dress? Your mother gave it to me. I think it's lovely."

"That is a morning dress; it is nice for a stroll in the gardens, but not formal enough to receive the Crown Prince of France. And you'd better do something with your hair!"

"Oh God, you sound like Gustave!"

"Gustave?"

"He is my best friend."

"Ah!"

"We grew up together in Hautefort, playing in the mud, climbing trees and swimming in the river. When we were children he used to think that I was a boy like him, and every time I wore a new dress, or any finery, he would laugh at me and said that ' _I looked like a girl._ ' We would throw pebbles or mud and competed to beat each other. I won most of the time, and I remember I always said to him: _'boy or girl, I could still whip you.'_ "

"That doesn't sound very girly. Those are not the proper activities for a little lady," Giancarlo laughed.

"We loved chasing each other. It never mattered if I was in a fine dress or not; being 'ladylike' wasn't one of my best traits." She was smiling from ear to ear, describing her growing up with Gustave. Her speech was staccato, excited, with few breaths between sentences. Then she slowed. "He is an artist now. He's even met Leonardo and he was the one who dressed me to go to Court to rescue Maurice. That was the day I met Henri…well, no… I met Henri at the orchard, but then, I didn't know who he was. Oh, it was such a silly mess."

"Who is Maurice? Danielle, I am now thoroughly confused."

"Maurice works at the manor. He was my father's steward, but my stepmother made him a low servant. Maurice was like a father to me, especially after my papa died." Giancarlo looked curiously at Danielle. She noted the look. "All this makes for a long story. I'll tell you in further detail later, but for now, I'd better go change and look my best for the arrival of _'The Crown'_ as you said." She giggled and ran to her chambers.

Giancarlo smiled and shook his head. ' _Would she ever stop running_?'

==============00=============

Friday morning Henri left Hautefort at 5 a.m. with Captain Laurent and six guards. He had told Danielle he would arrive in Montpensier late afternoon, but in reality, the trip would not take him more than nine, maximum ten hours, even with a brief stop for a meal and the planned visit to the jeweler in the village. He wanted to surprise Danielle by arriving much earlier, as he expected to arrive at the Château de Montpensier around 3 in the afternoon.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the gentle morning breeze promised a pleasant ride. The group rode for 5 hours and then, having made excellent time, Henri and Laurent decided to make a short stop in Clermont for a brief visit to the Basilica de Notre-Dame du Port, a family custom when in this area. Then they continued to the nearby village of Montferrand to have a short meal while the horses rested for the next leg of the journey.

Henri was in a good mood. He would be seeing Danielle shortly. He had commissioned a precious set of jewels that included a necklace made with brilliant blue sapphires alternating with shimmering diamonds, and a matching pair of earrings. He also commissioned a tiara featuring a large diamond surrounded by a myriad of tiny blue sapphires; and a diamond brooch. He had chosen sapphire for this set after learning it was Danielle's birthstone. He would be giving these to her in Montpensier, but for the betrothal ceremony in Hautefort, he ordered an elegant diamond engagement ring that he would be picking up on his return trip. No expense was too much for the woman he loved.

His heart was beating with anticipation imagining Danielle wearing these jewels. He could hardly wait. Two more hours and he would be at the Château de Montpensier. He could make it in less time if he went at a full gallop, but he still needed to stop by the jeweler at the village. Henri didn't expect this stop to take much time, as he had sent a royal page to alert the jeweler about his visit. The jewels should be ready and wrapped in a velvet cloth as per his instructions, and packaged in an elegant silver box. Danielle would be surprised to see him arrive early and hopefully, they could spend some time together before his formal conversation with the Duke.

It was already one in the afternoon when they resumed the journey. The group rode at full gallop until their horses seemed spent and then continued at a trot for the next hour. They slowed their pace as they approached the Montpensier valley. From their vantage point, they could see the Puy de Dôme mountains in the distance announcing they were entering the commune of Montpensier. Henri and Laurent were leading the group, riding in pleasant camaraderie, enjoying this leg of the trip. They were in such a happy disposition and so distracted by the breathtaking scenery that once they entered the quaint village they didn't notice they were being followed.

Unsuspecting of any danger, the royal group cantered to a side street and looked for the jeweler's shop. Henri and Laurent dismounted as Monsieur Lenoir, the jeweler, came out to receive them. He bowed respectfully to the prince and invited him in to inspect his commission, while the rest of the men stood guard outside the shop. Less than 20 minutes later Henri and Laurent appeared at the door with the precious gifts, and thanking Monsieur Lenoir, they mounted their horses and readied to depart.

They left the village center and decided to take a shortcut through the woods leading to the château. But as soon as they took the winding road into the forest, they realized they were being followed by a group of armed men, about 15 total. The men quickly surrounded the royal group and launched an attack. The royal guards immediately sprang into action, drawing their swords and fending off the attackers, while Laurent struggled to protect the prince. Both had swords drawn and the team tried to return to protective formation, but alas there were too many assailants.

==============00===============

Danielle was dressed in her newest gown, made of deep green velvet and silk. The upper sleeves were puffed with white silk pulled through numerous slashes, offsetting the darkness of the velvet. Her neckline was square with golden twine sewn together with gossamer lace, creating an edge that framed her décolletage with a delicate mirage of dragonfly wings. As instructed by Duchesse Eleonora, the maid had twisted Danielle's hair with silk and velvet green and gold ribbons and tied at the nape of her neck. The remaining tail, intertwined with bejeweled ribbons, hung freely down the center of her back. This was the style worn by unmarried young ladies in Italy, and Danielle liked it better than covering her hair with the customary French close-fitting caul. She was the image of loveliness.

She knew that Henri would be arriving soon but she was getting impatient. Maybe she could convince Giancarlo to accompany her to the village and surprise Henri there. The village was very small and Giancarlo knew it well.

"You must know the best place to wait for Henri," she pleaded with him.

"Have you lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous it is to go to the village without a proper escort?"

"Oh, Giancarlo. Now you really sound like Gustave! It is just a short trip."

"No, Danielle. That would not be proper. He is coming here. That means you should wait for him, here. Besides, father will get upset if he knows that you went to the village."

"But if you go with me he won't get upset." She spoke to him coyly, with a wry smile. "You know, you could show me the village! I only saw it once when we went through it in our way home, but I've never been really there." She waited and watched him, but Giancarlo said nothing. Danielle pleaded impatiently. "Think about it, you could meet Henri without the formality that we would have to observe here."

"Henri is the Dauphin de France, Danielle. Whatever place I meet him, it will be formal. He is royalty!"

This time, with a look of desperation, and hands on her heart, Danielle implored, "Please, Giancarlo. Do it for me." Then she resorted to her sweet charming manners. "Really Giancarlo, where is your sense of adventure?! Please?" Danielle was using every trick she knew.

"Why can't you just wait, Danielle? It is not the proper behavior of a lady, much less of a future princess."

Danielle was ready to give up, but suddenly she had a premonition: Henri needed help. She became anxious.

"Giancarlo, I know I have to go, I sense it. Please, if you don't come with me, you will force me to go alone."

"That would be dangerous. I would never allow that."

"Then please come with me. I promise I will behave properly."

"All right. Let me tell father we are riding to the village."

"No, no. Zio doesn't need to know. If Henri is not there yet, we will be back soon. But I sense that he is there, and that he needs me. I feel it in my heart."

"You are crazy, Danielle. And you are driving me mad. Let's go then, but I warn you, we can not stay more than 15 minutes in the village, with or without your prince."

"I love you!" She kissed Giancarlo and they walked hand in hand to the stables.

They requested two horses from the groom to _'ride a little'_ around the adjacent lands. Once they were away from prying eyes, they found the side road that led to the village, cantering slowly to not raise suspicion. Fifteen minutes later they were crossing the woods, and as they got deeper into the woods, the sound of clanking swords surprised them. Alarmed, Giancarlo and Danielle stopped the horses. Giancarlo grabbed Danielle's horse's bit and made a gesture for them to return, but Danielle pressed her horse and rushed forward at a full gallop.

"Danielle! Come back!" Giancarlo yelled in panic, suddenly forced to follow her in her mad gallop. "It is dangerous, get back here!" He kept yelling in vain, as Danielle galloped toward the sound of the battle and could not hear him.

================00==============

The royal guards were battling the attackers. They fought fiercely but they were outnumbered and soon three guards were killed, leaving only Henri, Laurent and three remaining guards standing. They found themselves battling two men at a time. Laurent wounded two men gravely who tried to run for their lives but collapsed before they could get away. One of the guards finished them while the two other guardsmen wrestled the other assailants, injuring them and rendering them incapacitated to fight. The strategy was not to waste too much time trying to kill the assailants, but to inflict the kind of grave injury that will render them incapable of fighting, thus reducing the number of men; they would finish them up later. As the battle continued, Laurent felt disheartened at his inability to focus on protecting Henri. Laurent and the guards wounded several attackers and ended up killing two more. ' _Only three left now,'_ Laurent assessed _._ Fear for the prince was all that was in his heart and his mind as he watched one of the men with a sword held high run and attack an unsuspecting Henri from behind. Laurent yelled out to the prince, but Henri could not hear him. ' _This is insane, who are these men? This must be a plot by enemies of the Crown_. _This is a clear assassination attempt.'_

The assailant, a brutish swordsman, came at Henri with tremendous force. Henri saw him from the corner of his eye and was able to twist and avoid a fatal stab. But the blow he received tossed him to the ground and the swordsman went for the prince's neck. However, the heavy gold chain that Henri wore around his shoulders prevented the swordsman from reaching his neck; the sword hit the metal sliding into the prince's shoulder. The stab was deep, but not fatal. Henri struggled, battling the swordsman, who by now had pulled out his dagger and began a second thrust while Henri struggled to his feet. Before the dagger reached Henri, he threw a blow behind the assailant's knee, causing him to fall. But Henri was bleeding heavily. He fell to the ground and with great effort struggled to regain his footing.

Anxiously clutching his sword, Laurent began fighting his way to Henri's side, as he saw another of the assailants running to attack the prince. The man was about to strike when a horse, at full gallop, rushed from the bushes into the field. Danielle leapt off the horse just as the attacker tried to thrust his sword at Henri's neck. With a fast move, Danielle threw herself on top of the attacker, preventing him from striking Henri a full blow. She struggled to hold the man's arm to counter his second attempt at stabbing Henri. The man turned and overpowered Danielle inflicting a gash in her chest, that luckily was not very deep. Pushing her aside, he thrust his sword deeply into Henri's side. Danielle scrambled towards the attacker and he turned upon her while Henri screamed and moved to try to protect her. He couldn't reach her.

Pushing the attacker, Danielle was able to dodge the man's sword, but he reached her with his dagger and stabbed her in the leg as she kicked him, causing him to fall. Wounded, both Henri and Danielle moved towards each other. In the rush of the moment, Danielle didn't even feel the pain or the blood running through her body and she crawled to Henri's side. She engulfed him immediately, crying his name, inconsolably. He tried to reach up to her, but he had grown weak from loss of blood, his hands were unable to grasp her, and his vision was blurry.

At the sight of the wounded, Laurent's rage mounted and with adrenaline coursing through his body, he furiously ran to Henri and Danielle and attacked their assailant, who turned and slashed Laurent's arm. Laurent lunged but was met with the sword. He blocked his opponent's attack and avoided being stabbed. They fought fiercely and finally Laurent ran him through, sliding his blade between the man's ribs. The attacker fell on the ground, dead. The three surviving royal guards had now finished off two of the remaining attackers after they chased and caught the last one. One had managed to escape.

The battle lasted only a few moments but it seemed like an eternity to Danielle. As Danielle lifted her head, a horse's neigh was heard, and Giancarlo soared onto the scene. Frightened, he jumped off his horse and ran to Danielle and Henri. Kneeling beside them, he saw the blood and was horrified.

"Danielle! Danielle! Your Highness! Oh God, you're so terribly wounded." Giancarlo looked to the heavens, and pleaded, "God, don't let them die."

They were lying in a pool of blood. Slowly, Henri started to lose consciousness. He could taste blood in his mouth, and his hands fell to his side, powerless, leaving a wounded and devastated Danielle crying atop him.

Giancarlo struggled to separate Danielle from the prince. He pulled her away from Henri, holding her in his arms. He realized that she had been wounded as well, and stretching his cloak on dry ground he carefully laid her on it. He felt desperate and guilty for having allowed Danielle to come here. Yet, again, she had prevented the attacker from killing the prince. They needed to send word immediately to the duke and ask for help to bring Danielle and the prince to the Château de Montpensier. No one, except Giancarlo, came out unscathed, but at least Laurent and three of the guards were alive and two had only sustained superficial wounds.

Giancarlo and Laurent promptly took command of the situation. While Laurent tended to the most seriously injured guard, Giancarlo sent one with only superficial wounds to the Château de Montpensier to get his own wounds tended and have a carriage sent to transport Danielle and the prince back to the château. He should ask for the duke's physician immediately and have him waiting, and also ask the duke to send one of his guards to the Royal Château de Hautefort and notify King Francis that his son was gravely wounded. No one knew if he would survive and this could only bring disaster to the Kingdom.

================00===============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	24. Chapter 24 - A Dangerous Ride

Chapter 24 - A Dangerous Ride

Duchesse Eleonora was concerned. The prince would soon be arriving and she needed to find Danielle. When she couldn't find her, the Duchesse went to her son's apartments, but Giancarlo's valet reported that the young duke had gone for a walk in the gardens with Danielle. Then he saw the cousins walking to the stables and talking to the groom and the stable boys. The groom confirmed the cousins had gone ' _for a little_ _ride around the valley;'_ they said they would be right back. But that was about an hour ago. Eleonora was anxious and went to see her husband. Maybe the duke knew more.

"Philippe, did you send them on an errand? The prince will be arriving soon and they are not here." Duchesse Eleonora spoke worriedly as she entered her husband's dressing chamber.

"Send who? Where?" The duke asked distractedly while his valet helped him fasten his doublet completing his attire for the prince's formal visit.

"Our son, Giancarlo and your niece, Danielle. They are gone."

"What are you talking about, Eleonora? I saw Danielle and Giancarlo in the gardens a little over an hour ago."

"They are gone Philippe. They requested two horses from the stables. They said they were going for ' _a little_ _ride_ _,'_ but the groom stated that he saw them ride towards the side road to the village. And that was about an hour ago. They told the groom they would be back soon, but they are not back."

"Why would they do that? It doesn't make any sense. They both know the prince is coming and is due to arrive in less than an hour. Danielle has been counting the minutes leading up to his visit. Why would they go to the village?"

"I don't know Philippe, but please do something. They left without an escort, and that is not safe. Please, send someone to bring them back!" Eleonora flung her arms in the air, disconcerted. "What were they thinking?"

"Hmmmm, Giancarlo is a most prudent boy; there is something afoot. He would not take the risk of riding far away with Danielle without a proper escort. I'll send a full guard to the village. I hope Giancarlo has a good explanation about what they are up to." The duke sighed and summoned the captain of his guard, Captain Roualt, and ordered him to prepare the ducal mounted guard. They were to leave immediately towards the village and the captain would follow with additional armed men. Their mission was to find the young cousins and bring them back home.

================00===============

The wounded royal guardsman arrived at the Château de Montpensier while the duke's men assembled in the courtyard preparing to go to the village. Recognizing the guardsman's royal uniform, Captain Roualt went to receive him.

"You are from the prince's Guard, aren't you? We are expecting him this afternoon." But then, seeing the guard's blood stained uniform, the captain was alarmed. "What has happened? You are wounded!"

"Captain, I bring an urgent message for Duke Philippe," the guard spoke haltingly while dismounting. "His Royal Highness and Mademoiselle de Barbarac have been attacked; they are badly injured. They are now sheltered in the woods by the main road, right outside the village. Duke Giancarlo requests that a carriage be sent to them immediately. They need to be transported here and tended to as soon as possible."

"Injured? How?" The captain asked worriedly. He needed to gather all the information so he could formulate a plan.

"We were attacked on our way here, Sir."

"Attacked? Were you robbed by the criminals roaming the countryside or was it the band of gypsies, or mercenaries?

"We don't know who attacked us, Sir, but certainly they were not gypsies and there was no robbery. We believe that it was an attack against the Crown. The prince was targeted. It was a large armed group, about 15 men. They killed almost all our guards, but we were able to defeat them. We killed all but two - one escaped and we are holding the other."

The captain was thinking frantically. _'I need to take control of the situation, fast. What is the most efficient way? What should be done first? The fight is over. The prince and others are wounded; the life of the prince and the duke's niece must be ensured. The first thing is to get the prince and Mlle. de Barbarac back immediately. We need to get a carriage to them now. There could be another attack so our guards need to be prepared and go alongside the carriage.'_

The captain called an attendant to take care of the wounded royal guard and ordered an open carriage with a rider and two guardsmen. He proceeded to inform the duke about the situation and then ordered his lieutenant to travel to the village and investigate the attack. He needed to find out if anyone in the village had heard about the attack, and if they knew who had planned it.

Upon hearing that the prince and Danielle were injured, the duke rushed from his chambers, ordering Captain Roualt to fill him in on the details while they prepared for the ride. He was pleased that the captain had been so thorough as to order the carriage and launching an investigation. He decided to travel with the captain and bring along his physician, Dr. Rossi, to tend to the wounded. The prince and Danielle would need to be cared for in the woods and in transit to the château. When the duke arrived to the stables his Ducal Guard was ready to depart. He ordered a coach to follow the open carriage and he mounted his stallion.

Before departing, the duke sent a courier to Hautefort with a message for the King –' _the prince had been gravely injured and_ _His Majesty's presence at the Château de Montpensier is required at once.'_ He informed the courier to make sure the King knew there was a physician on his way to the site of the attack and that an investigation had already been launched. Since they had no additional information, the duke was bringing his Ducal Guard _en force_.

=================00=================

The courier dispatched by the duke arrived at the Château de Hautefort very early Saturday morning. He was received by Montmorency who promptly took him to the King.

"An attack? Who dared attack the Dauphin of France?" King Francis roared upon hearing the news.

"Henri has been attacked? Has he been killed?" Distraught, the Queen struggled to control her emotions in front of the courier. Shock, panic and hope mingled with her fears. She cannot lose another son!

"The prince is alive, Your Majesty, but he has been wounded, gravely. It happened when he was on his way to the Château de Montpensier, right outside the village. It is presumed to be an assassination attempt against the prince. Duke Philippe is caring for His Highness and has already launched an investigation."

The King asked Grand Master Montmorency to summon Colonel Brissac and inform him of the situation. He asked the Colonel to prepare the Royal Mounted Guard and get ready to travel to Montpensier immediately. He ordered a large contingent of armed soldiers for the trip, as the King must be seen traveling with a large force. They would depart as soon as the Colonel was ready. The King and Queen would travel in a royal coach with Montmorency, followed by Dr. Fernel and two of the Queen's ladies in a smaller carriage.

"Tell the duke we are grateful for the care he is providing my son," the King told the messenger. "Please convey our most sincere gratitude to the duke, and inform him that we will be departing immediately, in the hopes to arrive in Montpensier late this evening."

The messenger bowed to the King and backed away from the Throne Room.

Once alone, King Francis hugged the Queen who was now openly sobbing.

"This can't be happening, Francis. We cannot lose him!"

"We won't lose him, Marie. Henri is young and strong. He is being cared for and he will recover. We will bring Dr. Fernel to tend to him."

"We must send a message to our daughter Marguerite to come back to France. She needs to be here in case something happens to Henri."

"Nothing will happen to him. He will recover Marie. He has to. Nothing CAN happen!" The King kept repeating the words like a mantra, to reassure himself, knowing that he would not survive losing another son.

================00================

At about the same time as the courier arrived at the King's Château de Hautefort, there was a pounding at the back door of the Manor de Barbarac.

The baroness and her cousin were sitting in the garden behind the manor, calmly sipping wine. Count Andre d'Alsace was quite pleased with how the morning had been going and Rodmilla had a sly smirk on her face while watching the girls take a turn in the orchard. It was a pleasant day.

The man limped up to the manor's back door and knocked as he collapsed into a heap on the back steps. Maurice answered the door and saw a trail of blood and the man crumpled and bloodied on the stoop. He dropped immediately asking him what had happened. All the man could say was, "the Count, please, the Count."

Maurice dragged him inside into the back store room and called for Paulette and Louise to get some herbs and boiled water and to care for the injured man. They sent word to the Count that there was a man in extremely poor condition asking for him at the back door. Paulette began boiling water, gathering herbs and finding clean rags, while Louise and Maurice made the man drink some water and began to clean his wounds.

The Count arrived, in what seemed like forever, with the baroness and Louise in tow. Jacqueline left Marguerite in the garden and followed from a discreet distance, but close enough to see everything and hear what was being said.

The Count entered first and knelt beside the man moving the blood and mud matted hair from the man's face. He saw that it was one of the men whom he had sent on a mission to Montpensier the day before.

"You are wounded," is all the Count said.

The man could barely talk. "It was unsuccessful, Sir. I escaped and I believe one more lives. I lost him in the woods. The prince was wounded, badly; he was almost dead when I left; he may have died. Most of his guardsmen are dead." The man began coughing until blood stained his lips, trickling from the corner of his mouth. "There was a lady and a young man on horseback. They helped the prince, the lady arrived first..." He coughed again and his head fell into Maurice's lap, he was quiet. He was still alive but was heaving now, a small but steady river of blood pouring from his lips. It was clear that he would not last long.

The Count was now directly over the man looking at him with contempt.

He addressed the servants. "Did he say anything else?" Both Maurice and Louise shook their heads no. The Count drew his sword and drove it through the man's heart. As the Count pulled the sword out of the convulsing body, Maurice heard him murmur, "imbecile."

"Come Rodmilla, you do not need to see this, we do not know him and I do not know of what he speaks."

As the Baroness de Ghent and the Count d'Alsace walked towards the hallway past the kitchen area, Rodmilla told Paulette to let Maurice and Louise know that this man needed to be buried far away in the woods.

"Tell my guards to take care of it," the Count added.

They then strolled towards the back of the manor and out into the gardens.

Jacqueline watched the scene in horror and shadowed them to the gardens.

Rodmilla was disturbed. "What are we to do now?"

He replied in a nonchalant manner. "Do not worry, cousin, the gardens are lovely. Once we take a bit of air, we will retreat to the library to enjoy a goblet of wine. We can discuss our affairs there."

Once in the library, the Count turned to Rodmilla. "Did you speak to my men after I had given them orders? And what exactly did you tell them? One still lives. And we are not sure if he escaped or has been captured by the prince's Guard. And who are these people who helped them? We must find out." He paced the library. "I do not want it getting back to the King that the men were from Ghent. He will suspect it is me who sent them."

"They can not be traced back to you. I added a few of my own men to follow and make sure it was taken care of properly."

The Count turned on Rodmilla. "You dare to imagine that my men are incapable of doing their job properly? Who are these men who followed? Are they dead? Can they be traced back to you?"

Rodmilla held her head high. "No, of course not. They cannot be traced to me. And I do not presume your men would do a job poorly or well. I only added two men to support yours, to mix French and Flemish men from Ghent, and I reiterated that they speak to no one. They were not to divulge their purpose, but that they needed to return with the prince, dead or alive."

The Count was furious. "What? _Dead_ or _Alive_?" I never ordered the prince to be killed!"

"It was a matter of speech. I did not think they would attack the prince to kill him. You had made it abundantly clear you wanted him alive."

"Yes, but they did not know why or for what purpose. I did not share our plan to ransom the prince for your titles and de Barbarac estate. But if your men disclosed any information about our plans, those men may have thought that they could be paid more money by bringing the prince dead. Those men are professional killers; mercenaries; of course they would go for the throat when given a chance. But the order was to capture, not to kill the prince. Now there was an attempt on the prince's life and one of our men may still live. That is risky."

The Count was pensive for a moment. "Rodmilla, do you have any people you could trust near Montpensier?"

"I have a few."

"Then send someone immediately and ask them to find out the details. They must silence the last of the prince attackers, if one lives. If we turn this into a political issue we may gain some standing. We can magnify the problem of the prince's attack. You and your issue will be forgotten. We can ensure they believe it was a political enemy. Possibly turn the lens onto King Carlos of Spain; he has little patience with this French King."

The Count walked silently around the library and Rodmilla began to worry about her position. She wasn't wanted back in Ghent. Her cousin was only helping her because she and her family owed him money, and the Count wanted her to be in a position to repay him. Her title and lands would become a part of his estate and he wanted lands in France. It was the only bit of comfort she had left. Her title, inherited from her first husband, the manor and the lands from Auguste, all would benefit Count Andre d'Alsace and that's all that mattered. She knew he would find a way to utilize this mishap to their advantage.

The Count broke the silence. "I must get a message to the Spanish Ambassador to inform King Carlos that something most terrible has happened to the prince, and questions have been raised regarding Spain's involvement. Maybe we can stir something up between France and Spain. King Francis may realize I could be of some use, especially since I served as Flemish Ambassador to the Spanish Court. You could say that I have been close to King Carlos. Prepare yourself, my dear Rodmilla. Danielle is meaningless with the prince in grave danger. I do love that you are like a poisonous spider, but never again implicate yourself into my plans without my permission. I can leave you here to rot, the family will not come to your rescue."

Rodmilla stood as still as a statue, she didn't feel diminished by his statement. She was used to the Court and its intrigue. Her family had always been on both sides of every fight and she was aware that though her family did not want her in Ghent, she had power with her title and property in France. She did need the Count now, and she still felt threatened by Danielle. This wasn't over yet.

=============00=============

The young Duke Giancarlo came to his feet when he heard what sounded like a stampede approaching. He left Danielle in the care of a guard and ran towards the oncoming mounted army. He was relieved to see his father and his men, but also worried about the duke's reaction.

The duke had not yet begun to dismount, but looked gravely at his son.

Giancarlo began to explain. "I know we were not supposed to travel without our guards, father, but Danielle was impatient ...I am so sorry. It was irresponsible of me. I could not dissuade her. She was threatening to ride off by herself …I thought I was protecting her."

The duke dismounted and hugged his son without saying a word. He was upset, but concern for his son surpassed his anger and an attack on the prince was a serious matter. "Are you injured?"

"No, I am not, father, but Danielle is, and the prince too. They both are."

"Where are they? Take me to them."

"Father, beware. The prince is gravely wounded; he was bleeding badly and is barely conscious. I have already tended to his wounds, to their wounds. Danielle didn't bleed much; she will recover. But I'm afraid for the prince. His wounds seem serious. I stopped the bleeding, but still he's lost too much blood and he is very weak. He may be unconscious now. We need to get him to the château immediately." Giancarlo explained while they walked to the wounded.

"I understand the men of the Royal Guard got a prisoner. Where is he?"

"He is tied up and his wounds have been tended. He refuses to speak. I have told the men to stay away from him until you arrived."

"Very well. "Let's make sure he is transported safely to the château. It seems with all the wounded we will need more transport."

Then the duke turned to Captain Roualt who was already talking to Captain Laurent and assessing the situation. "Captain, send someone to the village to get a wagon. The prisoner will be a priority. We must keep him for the King."

He then walked with Giancarlo and the doctor to the improvised refuge were the injured rested. The duke's men followed them, taking care of the fallen guards while the duke went to take care of Danielle and doctor Rossi tended to the unconscious prince, examining his wounds. Using the prince's cloak and some found pieces of wood, the duke's men promptly built an improvised stretcher. They carefully laid the prince on it and transported him to the open carriage. It was decided that Laurent would travel in the carriage with the prince; it was larger thus allowing the prince to lay flat. Laurent went to retrieve the package of jewels that he had safely fastened to his horse's saddle and sat in the carriage next to Henri.

The doctor was now examining Danielle's injures. She had a gash in her chest and also a stab wound in her right leg, but luckily, although the chest injury was bleeding and looked very painful, it had not affected any vital organ. The stab to her leg was bleeding profusely but it didn't appear to be very deep. However, Danielle had fainted. The duke carried her to his coach and sat inside with her laying across his lap. Before giving the order to set out for the château, the duke called his son.

"Get inside." He ordered. "I expect you to tell me what happened and why exactly the two of you were riding here," the duke spoke sternly. He was still upset.

Giancarlo nodded and proceeded to tell the duke about the letter from the prince. How he and Danielle had decided to come to the village and surprise the prince and have been surprised themselves by the attack on the royal group; and how Danielle had ran right into the battle to save the prince's life.

Staring out the window, the duke was pensive and mumbling to himself. _'This child... I am not surprised. This is the second time she has risked her own life to save his.'_ Aloud he said, "We need to find out what this attack was all about; why the prince was targeted."

==============00==============

The two carriages rattled slowly across the country road towards the château, led by Captain Roualt and one of his officers, and flanked by the Montpensier Ducal Guard. The prince and Laurent traveled in the first carriage, Danielle and Duke Philippe followed in the duke's coach. The duke held Danielle in his lap for the twenty-minute ride back to the château.

As they arrived, Duchesse Eleonora and Duchesse Louise ran to meet them, crying, asking a multitude of questions, wanting to know everything.

Duchesse Louise gave immediate orders to prepare a whole guest suite for the prince on the heavily guarded southern corridor of the second floor, reserved for high ranking guests. Henri was carefully carried in a litter to a bedchamber with the duke's doctor alongside him. Once moved onto the bed, two male servants promptly attended him. They cleaned his body and changed his stained clothes, helping the doctor prepare him for further tending.

Henri's shoulder wound was washed thoroughly with a potion of vinegar and rosewater, drained and dressed. Then the doctor cleaned the much deeper side wound and applied a poultice made with a mixture of egg-white, rhubarb and a special tar. The servants kept heating kettles of water to wash the dressings and help the doctor keep his tools clean.

Meanwhile, the duke had descended from his coach with Danielle, and mounting the grand staircase, swiftly stepped into the third floor family corridor towards Danielle's suite. Duchesse Eleonora walked in front of him, followed by several maids who opened the chamber's doors and the bed curtains for the duke to lay Danielle in bed.

They were all fussing over Danielle, working fast to clean her with wet cloths and change her into a comfortable nightgown. Upon examination, Danielle's chest wound was deemed not to be as severe as it has first appeared, and the doctor, who treated the chest as a place where bad humors gathered, preferred to leave the wound undressed, but he applied a herbal ointment on it to help the healing. Her leg was then tightly wrapped and it was no longer bleeding.

Duchesse Eleonora sat next to Danielle, praying and holding her hand. Danielle slowly regained consciousness and started to sob. She looked about and could not see Henri. She became frantic asking about him. They tried calming her to let her know he was being tended to by the physician.

She continued to cry. "Henri, where is Henri? Is he alive?"

===============00===============

The news of the attack on the Dauphin spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. Throughout the country, thousands took to the streets in votive processions, and the churches were crowded with people crying and praying for the prince. Long lines of grieving people, nobles and peasants alike, tears streaming, wound through the villages of the commune of Hautefort and deposited flowers at the palace's gates.

The King and Queen left for Montpensier merely an hour after receiving the message, accompanied by their attendants, the Queen's ladies, Montmorency and the Court's physician, Dr. Fernel, considered the best surgeon in France. The Archbishop of Reims, who was visiting the Court, offered to travel with the King. He wanted to be present in case the worst happened and someone trusted by the Royals was needed to administer the final rites to the prince. The group was escorted by a large contingent of soldiers and the Royal Guard commanded by Colonel Brissac.

They had sent a herald ahead to announce their visit as protocol required. They traveled all day, stopping only twice to give rest and water to the horses. In the royal coach, Queen Marie was quietly sobbing while the King silently prayed for Henri, asking God to give him the opportunity to mend his relationship with his son. Now that the prince's life was in danger, the King regretted the way he had treated his only son and heir, and vowed to change if given the chance.

"Marie, If God grant us the grace to spare Henri's life, I promise to listen to our son and allow him to marry the girl he loves," the King spoke with choked voice, regrets eating his soul.

"Thank you, Francis. God help our son and have mercy on us." Marie just hoped Francis repentance would not have come too late.

Meanwhile, reclined on his seat, Montmorency, was deep in thought. He loved Henri as a son, and he partially blamed himself for this catastrophe. If only he had not agreed to help investigate the girl's family, or maybe if he had expressed his doubts about this romance to the prince, maybe the prince had not travelled to Montpensier. He still thought that this relationship with the duke's niece was unbefitting to Henri, a romance with a girl who even being the niece of a nobleman, had been working as a servant for many years, and whose lineage was still rather unclear. _'I should have prevented the prince from visiting her and getting hurt. Every time he follows this girl he gets in trouble,'_ Montmorency said to himself. _'He was almost kidnapped by the Gypsies when he followed her on foot into the forest; he risked his life going to Beynac to confront Le Pieu, and now this. Who knows why the duke now wants to protect this niece whom he left to be raised as a commoner, but she is definitely beneath Henri and he needs to understand it. I must speak to the King and stop this from going further.'_

Little did Montmorency know that the King was exactly thinking the opposite and was closer than ever to accept Henri's wishes. Following the royal coach in a smaller carriage, the Queen's ladies, Dr. Fernel and the Archbishop of Reims prayed for the prince.

Daylight started to fade and the outline of the Puy de Dôme mountains became visible in the background. They had finally arrived in Montpensier. As the royal procession crossed the gates of the Château de Montpensier, Philippe de Bourbon and Eleonora de Montferrat, Duke and Duchesse de Châtellerault and Mantua, and Louise de Bourbon, Duchesse de Montpensier, came out to the courtyard to receive the royal party.

The King and Queen were promptly led to the luxurious guest apartment suites prepared for them on the second floor. Their apartment was across from the prince's. The Queen's ladies and Dr. Fernel were led to the guest rooms on the first floor, and the attendants joined the staff of Montpensier in the adjacent servants building. The guards were taken to the _Conciergerie_ in the back of the château.

After being shown to their suites, the King and Queen crossed the hall to see Henri. The Court's physician, Dr. Fernel, and his assistant, accompanied them. When the monarchs entered the room, Henri was being treated by Dr. Rossi, the duke's doctor, who explained his treatment to Dr. Fernel. Dr. Rossi's efforts had prevented the prince from developing a fever so there was hope, and now he stepped aside for Dr. Fernel to take over. Dr. Fernel was worried that the prince had lost too much blood and had not yet regained consciousness. He examined the wounds and found a tiny piece of a broken weapon hidden within the swollen flesh. He extracted the extraneous material and verified that the wounds were free of any other debris. He asked his assistant to washed them so that he can suture and cover all wounds.

"Will he recover?" The King asked.

"It's too early to say, Your Majesty, but as long as he does not develop a fever, there is hope. I am troubled that he is still unconscious. He has lost too much blood and needs to drink as much liquid as possible. We need him to wake up."

Sitting next to the bed, Queen Mary tried to contain her tears while she caressed Henri's face. Meanwhile, Dr. Fernel asked the maids for boiling water to clean his instruments and proceeded to numb the injured area and suture the wounds. He then applied special compresses and ordered his assistant to change the dressings twice a day.

The doctor stayed in the room with the prince until midnight to make sure he would not take a turn for the worse. Then he retired for the night, leaving the King and Queen in the room watching the prince.

Sunday at dawn, Henri finally woke up, several hours after Dr. Fernel's intervention. The room was still dark and the sour smell of vinegar permeated the air. He was in pain and barely able to move, and he was terribly thirsty. He saw several people hovering around, but the darkness didn't allow him to distinguish their features. It took him a minute to recognize his mother and father sitting next to him.

King Francis was the first one to notice his son was awake and tears came to his eyes.

"Praise God in his righteousness!" the King exclaimed, moved.

The Queen followed with a heartfelt sob and fervently started to kiss Henri's face.

"My prayers have been answered. Thank you, God." Queen Marie wept quietly, touching Henri's face, stroking his hair. "You'll be well soon, my dear. We are here with you. Here, you must drink a little, darling," she said while carefully holding Henri's head and putting a cup of water to his lips.

Henri drank a little and looked around. He was confused. His memory was foggy. The Queen and the King were by his side and this was a sumptuous room, but he could not recognize it. Slowly the events of Friday afternoon floated across his mind. He remembered only bits and pieces, fighting, falling, but nothing was clear. He remembered Danielle fighting for him. She had suffered a wound. He looked around becoming agitated. He looked at his father and his mother with a panicked expression.

"DANIELLE!" He cried. "Where is Danielle?"

=================00=================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	25. Chapter 25 - The Truth about Danielle

Chapter 25 – The Truth about Danielle

The long corridors of the second floor of the Château de Montpensier were busy with the coming and going of maids and servants carrying linens, trays of food, kettles of boiling water and medicinal infusions. At the end of the southern corridor, the two magnificent apartments occupied by the royal family were specially safeguarded. The King and Queen's apartment, right across the prince's, was guarded by both Royal and Ducal guards, and additional men were guarding the door of the prince's apartment day and night. Only the most trusted servants were allowed in the prince's suite, always supervised by the duke's chamberlain.

Henri was lying in a large canopied bed suited for a prince. He was in great pain, and even though he was drifting in and out of consciousness he was aware of the familiar faces surrounding him: the King, the Queen, Montmorency, Dr. Fernel, the Archbishop of Reims, and Captain Laurent; even Duke Philippe and Duchesse Eleonora were visiting him. However, these faces did not bring him the comfort he sought, for the one he really wanted to see, Danielle, was not present. He kept asking for Danielle, but all they said was, ' _you will see her later_.' He wasn't getting the answer he wanted. He wanted to know where she was. He knew she had been injured. How was she? Was she alive? Was everyone lying to him? He wanted Danielle here, by his side, now.

Though he regained consciousness, his life was still in danger. He had bled heavily and had now developed a fever, and the doctors were worried about he getting worse. His side wound had needed additional sutures, and every stitch had caused him excruciating pain. Dr. Fernel warned against having the prince sedated with a potent mix of medicinal herbs because it could also be poisonous. Instead, he placed a soporific sponge on Henri's face soaked in the juices of mulberry, flax, mandragora leaves and hemlock to provide him with some relief. But nothing seemed to ease the pain. The vapors from the sponge just made him lethargic, and he drifted in and out of an uncomfortable, sluggish sleep. Eventually, Dr. Fernel gave him tea with a bit of a diluted tincture of opium to relieve the pain, and Henri was able to fall asleep. Montmorency and Laurent then took turns to stay with him, giving the King and Queen the opportunity to rest.

A couple of hours later, however, Henri woke up feverish and shivering. He had fits of delirium and was in a general state of confusion. Dr. Fernel came back to the room, afraid that this relapse could be fatal. He applied cold compresses and asked his assistant to wash the prince with alcohol to lower the fever, then removed all of the prince's clothing and blankets to cool him down. With the help of his assistant, Dr. Fernel was then able to restrain the prince who was now convulsing, to prevent him from reopening his wounds and hurting himself. This time, the doctor ordered a strong camomile infusion laced with a potent opium sedative, and forced Henri to drink it. He hoped his remedies will calm the prince down. About fifteen minutes after taking the sedative, Henri felt calmer. His delirium had passed, and although the throbbing pain of his wounds made him uncomfortable, he was no longer agitated. The convulsing episode had left him exhausted, and he concentrated on breathing to manage the pain. Dr. Fernel was still worried though, as the fever was persistent.

The King and Queen were called back into the room, as the state of the prince had deteriorated. The Archbishop of Reims also came into the room with the sacred oils, and convinced the reluctant King to let him administer the last sacrament to the prince. The Queen was now sobbing in the arms of the King, who himself was struggling to remain calm. The archbishop then anointed the prince with the oils and said his prayers, and Henri asked to be left alone with his parents. When everyone left the room, he asked the King and Queen to come closer. The Queen sat on the bed and caressed her son's face. Henri stayed silent for a moment. He summoned the little strength he had left and spoke very softly.

"Mother, father, please don't cry. I know I may die, but I'll fight for my life. I want to live... I want to marry Danielle. I hope God will grant me this wish and the gift of life, because I promised him to be a good son, a good prince and a good husband."

"Oh Henri," the Queen kissed her son with tears in her eyes. "I pray God will hear us all!"

"Be strong son. If you fight really hard, if you decide to live, God will hear you," the King said, to convince himself.

"Then I will live. I've just made my decision!" Henri half smiled, full of conviction. Then, when his parents left, he asked for a musician and the duke send him a lute player under his employ. Henri close his eyes and concentrated on listening, as the music distracted him from the pain.

Upstairs, the Duchesse Louise and her daughter Suzanne sat by Danielle's bed as Dr. Rossi cleaned her chest wound. She was weeping and Louise and Suzanne tried to offer solace, but she would take none. Dr. Rossi continued to treat her, noting that her wounds were healing rapidly. He again reminded Danielle to eat the puree prepared for her and drink plenty of broth. Duchesse Louise tried feeding her, to no avail, and Suzanne tried getting her to drink tea, but she rejected it as well. She was convinced that Henri was dying or had died, but no one wanted to tell her the truth. She was inconsolable. The doctor gave her a soothing potion and within minutes she calmed down and relaxed.

Dr. Fernel also came to visit her after tending to the prince. He had been fond of Danielle since the time he treated her in Hautefort. He tried to convince her to eat. Danielle was no longer crying; she was calm, but she felt no desire to eat. _It is my fault_ , she kept saying to herself, and the guilt left her grief-stricken and unable to eat or drink anything.

Because she kept asking about Henri, Dr. Fernel and Duchesse Louise told her that the prince had been injured, but he was recovering nicely. It didn't seem to work. She wanted to see him; she needed to convince herself that they were not lying to her. Dr. Fernel promised her he would take her to him if she would agree to drink some warm broth, eat a little and sleep for at least an hour. After assurances from the doctor, Danielle ate a bit of the puree and drank the broth, to which the doctor added a sedative, and she finally fell asleep.

Giancarlo then came to relieve Duchesse Louise and watch over Danielle. He stayed with her the rest of the morning. Later in the afternoon, Danielle woke up feeling somewhat better. Dr. Fernel came to see her and as promised, he walked her downstairs to the prince's chamber.

=================00==================

Duke Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier was preoccupied. Sitting alone in a couch in his private library he pondered the situation, which was becoming rather complicated. Two days after the ordeal, thanks to the medical attention provided by the doctors, Danielle's wounds were healing well. She was better, but the prince was not, on the contrary, he seemed to be getting worse. He had lost too much blood and had become so weak that he could barely stay awake. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and Dr. Fernel was struggling to control his fever.

"It is imperative that the prince be provided with the best possible care and comfort," the duke said to his staff, distraught. "France cannot lose its prince, not under my roof."

The investigation had not revealed a culprit or a motive yet, and the duke was concerned not only about Prince Henri's life, but also about the King blaming Danielle for the prince's disastrous encounter with his assailants. The duke was also concerned about Danielle and Henri's expectations. He had promised the prince that he would give him permission to visit Danielle in Montpensier if he managed to obtain the consent of the King. That had been disingenuous, for deep inside, the duke didn't believe the King would ever give his approval. He had been greatly surprised when the King allowed the prince to come to Montpensier.

The debate in his head raged on between his doubts about the King's intentions and his artful promise to the prince and therefore, to Danielle, and also the imprudence of entertaining the idea of a marriage. ' _Honestly, a mere visit doesn't mean that the King consented to a courtship,'_ he kept saying to himself.

If someone had been watching the duke's facial expressions they may have thought he was going mad; he wasn't being very discreet with his internal conversation: ' _And even if the King would have, at any time, considered such an engagement, this attack would have_ definitely _made him change his mind.'_

Duke Philippe continued his internal deliberations. He had allowed this visit because he considered the chances of an engagement slim, but now that the Royal family was here, he had his doubts. He liked the prince, but he was uncertain what the King had in mind, or what was best for Danielle. He found himself at the crossroads as he considered the issues at stake.

 _'Assuming that the King allows his heir to pay court to Danielle,_ _he still would not go as far as to allow a marriage,'_ Duke Philippe told himself. He knew that the King favored a marriage to a foreign princess. In fact, the King had been clear with him about his expectations for the prince to enter into a beneficial dynastic alliance, and that did not include an alliance between the House of Bourbon and the royal House of Valois, two houses with conflicting family history and ongoing rivalry.

In reality, Philippe was trying to convince himself that this marriage Danielle was dreaming about was totally impossible. For if the King had entertained the possibility of a marriage, the duke would be forced to reveal Danielle's true lineage, as he could not implicitly lie to the King of France in a marriage contract.

The duke was anxious; he worried about how his family might respond. _What would Eleonora do? If I said no, well, she will object, for sure. She would do anything to see Danielle happy. She is a true romantic and believes in the prince's love_. _Louise, on the other hand, has always been suspicious of the Royals, she thinks the prince is not good enough for Danielle, so in her I'd have a supporter._

Either way, the situation was delicate; he would have to have an audience with the King. But before that, he needed to have a conversation with Danielle—the time had come to speak with Danielle about her Bourbon lineage.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." The duke answered, knowing it would probably be his sister Louise.

Duchesse Louise entered the library and sat next to Philippe.

"Brother, we need to talk to Danielle, and soon."

"Yes, I was just thinking about that. I'll do it today. I do fear her reaction, though."

"Why? Danielle is a very smart and sensible young woman. She will understand that we needed to protect her, and revealing her true heritage earlier may have put her life in danger." Duchesse Louise spoke with conviction.

"Louise, sister, she adored Auguste. He was all she knew as a father, and she lost him so young," he sighed. "But I hope you are right." The duke felt suddenly tired. He was weary of keeping secrets. "We also need to speak with the King. Grand Master Montmorency seems to know quite a lot about Danielle's background. He is the King's Constable, so it did not surprise me that he is the one who has put effort into finding out details about our family and Danielle. He spoke to me this morning. He has not told the King yet, but he said he cannot keep secrets from His Majesty any longer."

"That is understandable."

"He asked me to speak with the King as soon as possible, so that the future of Henri and Danielle, and of France for that matter, could be decided." He paused, pensive. "How mistaken I was thinking she would marry Giancarlo!"

"You perfectly know that Danielle's destiny is to marry a prince. I would have preferred an Italian or German prince, but it seems that our Dauphin snatched her."

"Yes. They love each other. But I know the King will not take well the fact that Danielle is Charles' daughter."

"That is right, but the King must know that if not for our families disagreements, Danielle's lineage makes her not only a suitable bride, but the ideal dynastic liaison. Our two noble houses will become one to protect France from future succession challenges," Duchesse Louise strongly asserted.

"Who would have thought this was how we revealed Danielle's birth?"

"Let us do this together, brother. Should we call Eleonora to join us as well?"

"Of course. She would not forgive me if I do not include her in this important conversation. She understands Danielle better than we do, and she will be her best support."

"Very well then. We should meet in Danielle's apartment. I'll go first to see if she is awake. She was already feeling better when I visited her earlier this morning."

Louise got up and walked to the door. "I'll wait for you there," she said without turning as she exited the library.

==============00==============

The apartment occupied by Henri was properly secluded at the end of the second floor southern corridor. This was a very large guest apartment that, as the one occupied by the King and Queen, was only used for royalty, or important foreign dignitaries and the high nobility. In fact, Gilbert de Bourbon, the duke's father, had once hosted King Louis XII of France and Anne de Bretagne in these rooms. The apartment had a vestibule, a drawing room and a formal sitting room with high windows overlooking the southern gardens, a small library, an intimate dining room and a small curved gallery that led into a large bedchamber suite to the right, complete with a sitting area, dressing rooms and private room with a tub; and a second, smaller bedchamber to the left, intended for a close family member or a special valet or attendant. Each bedchamber had a small antechamber where servants lined up in the morning and where special visitors waited to be admitted.

Montmorency and Captain Laurent had come to the apartment to stay with Henri for the rest of the afternoon. They cringed with horror as they watched the doctor's assistant clean the prince's wounds. Henri stoically endured the pain without complaining. He had finally fallen asleep when a guard announced the visit: Doctor Fernel and Mademoiselle Danielle were at the door of the sitting room seeking permission to see the prince. Montmorency hesitated, but then he remembered they were in the duke's home, and it would not be appropriate to deny access to a member of the duke's family. He nodded his consent and went to receive them.

The two guardsmen cast open the heavily carved doors of the prince's bedchamber and Montmorency walked out into the antechamber. He crossed the small gallery and went into the sitting room to greet Dr. Fernel and Danielle, who was being held by the doctor by one arm. Young Duke Giancarlo escorted them.

Danielle and Montmorency greeted each other with a formal nod, and Danielle realized that they have never been formally introduced. She felt a little intimidated by the Grand Master, whom she thought treated her with a certain coldness. After exchanging formalities, Danielle and the doctor followed Montmorency into the bedchamber and to the prince's bedside. Giancarlo stayed in the sitting room. He had never been formally introduced to the prince and felt uncomfortable visiting him in his bedchamber.

Inside the bedchamber, a bright yellow fire blazed in the stone hearth. The massive stone mantel above was magnificently decorated with the crest of the Bourbons and there were numerous _objets d'art_ among which were elaborately carved wooden boxes, polished silver candle holders and miniature paintings. Expensive hand-woven Persian rugs covered the tile floor and sumptuous tapestries adorned the walls. At the center of the room was the large canopied mahogany bed where Henri lied shivering beneath the thick, fluffy down blankets and embroidered silk duvets. Two servants stood at the foot of the bed.

Held by Dr. Fernel, Danielle walked slowly, carefully avoiding any strenuous or sudden movement that could harm or reopen her wounds. When they reached the bed, Danielle cautiously opened the curtains. She could not contain her tears seeing Henri as he lied still, his face colorless and a grimace of pain twisting his mouth. She leant over to kiss Henri's face, stroking his hair. He did not know she was there. Seeing that Danielle and the doctor were somewhat settled, Montmorency and Laurent left the room and went to wait in the antechamber, trusting that the doctor would call them if the prince needed help.

"Henri, I was afraid you have died," she said as she stroke his face. She stood by the bed and the doctor rushed to get a chair for her, but Danielle seated on the bed instead. She carefully leaned forward to kiss Henri's face. "Oh Henri, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, my love. I'll be here for you," she whispered in his ear so that the doctor could not hear her. "Please, you need to recover, for me, for us." Danielle was weeping, and taking one of Henri's hands, she held it to her face, resting her forehead in the back of his hand. She began to sob.

Henri's eyes half opened. He tried to smile, but could not disguise his agony as the pain returned. He managed to speak in a whisper. "Danielle, you are here. I am sorry, my love…I am sorry I didn't protect you. I am not worthy of you."

Danielle's sobbing in despair turned into sobs of joy. "Oh, Henri, don't say that, you must know you are my world. I am here, I am well. I'll always be with you."

"What happened, Danielle?" He began to drift off. "You saved me. It was you...you saved me again." He spoke with difficulty, as the throbbing pain from his side wound was intense. "Why were you there?"

"That's not important now. What matters is that you are alive. You are here, and you'll be well."

"I am not well, Danielle. I may not recover." He was not wavering on his conviction to live, to fight for his life, but didn't want to give Danielle false hopes. He closed his eyes so Danielle would not see his tears. He tried to touch her face, but he was so weak that he could barely lift his hands.

"You will, Henri. You must. I can't go on without you."

"You can, and you must. Listen, please," he spoke very softly. "I have a gift that I commissioned for you. Laurent... he has it. He'll give it to you. I want you to wear it, and think of me." He continued to struggle to speak.

"Shush. Don't talk like this. The only gift I want is you, Henri. You will get better. Please promise me you will fight to get better. I'll do anything. Please Henri!" Danielle tried to control her tears.

In her distress she did not hear Captain Laurent and Montmorency reentering the room. They said something in a low voice to the doctor. Doctor Fernel put a hand on Danielle's shoulder and then gently tried to pull her from Henri's side. Danielle resisted.

"Just leave me, please."

"My lady, your uncle has sent for you. He is in urgent need to speak with you."

"Now? I need to be here with Henri. He needs me! Can't my uncle wait?"

"I am afraid he can't, my lady. It seems to be rather important, he needs to speak with you now. In fact, he has called a meeting of the family, in your chambers. Your cousin is waiting in the sitting room to accompany you. I will escort you back to your chambers."

As Danielle didn't move, the doctor continued. "You can come back here afterwards. I give you my word."

"Do you mean it, Dr. Fernel?

"I would not lie to you, madam. It is a promise," he said with overstated solemnity, placing his hand over his heart.

Danielle dried her tears and composed herself. "Very well then. I know I can trust you."

Dr. Fernel helped her stand and wrapped his arm around her to hold her as she walked out the room. They crossed the antechamber and joined Giancarlo in the sitting room, and with a slight nod to Montmorency and Laurent, they parted towards Danielle apartments.

When they arrived, Duke Philippe and the Duchesses Eleonora and Louise were waiting in her sitting room. By the grave expression on their faces Danielle could tell that an important conversation was about to take place. The duke thanked Dr. Fernel for accompanying Danielle and politely dismissed him. He then asked Giancarlo to take a seat. First, Giancarlo helped Danielle to the seat reserved for her.

"Whatever is the matter? Is it about Henri?" Danielle looked at her uncle and then at her aunts. She became apprehensive.

Philippe spoke calmly.

"Danielle, please be comfortable. We need to have a long conversation."

"What about? What has happened?"

"About you, Danielle. The time has come for us to tell you your real name and lineage."

"Whatever do you mean?"

The duke stood up and walked slowly to Danielle. He took her hands in his.

Danielle sat quietly and became still, her questioning eyes wide open.

"Danielle, I want you to know that we love you very much. What we did... well... it was all to protect you. Auguste, the family... all we wanted was to protect you."

"You are scaring me, Zio," Danielle said in a barely audible voice, eyes locked on the duke.

"You should know, _ma mignonne_ , that your real name is Danielle de Bourbon, Comtesse de Clermont. You are also the real Duchesse de Bourbon, provided the King chooses to grant us the return of what is rightfully yours."

The news startled her like a sudden stroke of lightning had hit her. _'Comtesse? A noblewoman? I am not hearing this right.'_ She could not utter a word.

"I...Zio... I don't understand."

"Danielle, Auguste de Barbarac, who raised you, was not your blood father. He was our half brother and thus your uncle, and also your godfather. Your real father was our brother, Charles de Bourbon-Montpensier. He was the head of our family and carried many titles. He was Duc de Bourbon and Auvergne, Comte de Clermont-en-Beauvaisis, Forez and La Marche, and Lord of Beaujeu. For six years he was also the Constable of France and a close friend of King Francis, until their disagreements caused treason and betrayal and the near destruction of our family."

The duke paused to give Danielle time to process the information and its implications. A feeling of immense loss overwhelmed Danielle. Her whole world came crashing down and she felt as if the floor was being removed from under her feet. Her beloved father no longer hers; the ideal mother who died at her birth, a pure fantasy; her whole identity changed in one instant with each word spoken by her uncle. She felt lost.

The duke was disturbed by her silence. He did not let go of her hands but turned to his wife, his eyes imploring, she nodded and gestured for him to go on.

Danielle saw her aunt's gesture and shook herself out of her shock. "Please go on, uncle." It was clear she was very sad and shaken.

"You are a true Bourbon, as you carry the line on both sides. Your father and your mother were second cousins. As I said, your father was the head of our family, the Bourbon-Montpensier, a cadet branch of the Bourbons, and your mother, Suzanne de Bourbon, was heiress general and _duchesse regnant_ of the senior Bourbon line. Your mother was the daughter of Princess Anne de France and of Peter II, the senior Duc de Bourbon. You have royal blood, Danielle, because your maternal grandmother, Anne de France, was the eldest daughter of King Louis XI and the sister of King Charles VIII, for whom she acted as regent. Your grandmother Anne was very powerful and was known as _Madame la Grande_. Thanks to Anne's service to France, her only child, your mother Suzanne, was recognized by King Louis XII as Peter's and Anne's sole heiress to the Bourbon lands and titles despite the Salic law.

When our brother Charles and your mother Suzanne married, the Bourbon-Montpensier branch and the senior Bourbon line became one –the most powerful Ducal house in the country, one with direct claims to the throne for being descendants of kings. Your mother unfortunately died shortly after you were born." The duke took a deep breath. "Danielle, you are the true heiress of all the Bourbon lands and titles. You are the granddaughter of Peter II, the senior Duc de Bourbon and his wife, the beloved Princess Anne de France. You are the great-granddaughter of a King, Louis XI, and the grand-niece of King Charles VIII."

Danielle was shaking her head. "This cannot be possible." She was stunned.

She let go of the duke's hands. She sat staring at nothing special. It was as if she had left this room and only her physical body was sitting there. She still could not believe she was this heiress her uncle was talking about, but if this was true, then there were new implications. On the one hand, she understood she was a noblewoman, which would make it easier for the King to accept her as Henri's bride. The Court would have to accept her as well. But on the other hand, the King could not accept her as the daughter of the late treasonous Constable, the enemy of France. A traitor! She vaguely remembered Henri mentioning the conflict.

She heard the duke say, _'if the King would return what is rightfully yours…'_ but the King would never forgive the offense of treason. He would never...Her world was collapsing. _Why did they lie to me? More lies. And my papa Auguste, did he lie too?_ This cannot be. She was Danielle de Barbarac. Auguste had loved her, had called her his daughter, his child, his angel.

"I am Danielle de Barbarac!" She affirmed. She was afraid that Henri would never understand this deceit. More lies! Oh, Henri would think I lied to him again!

"There is more, Danielle. We can explain it all."

"Oh God! No… no! Why?" She cried, shaking her head in disbelief. "Please, stop! Leave me alone. I need to go back to Henri!" She said suddenly standing up, wanting to run away.

But she overestimated her strength. With the sudden movement came instability and a pain from her chest wound and she was overcome by a wave of dizziness. The tears began to spill as if to flood the room. She felt her knees going weak and she stumbled down, overwhelmed. The duke caught her before she hit the floor and gently placed her on the plush rug and knelt next to her. He embraced her and cradled her head to his chest. Danielle was sobbing uncontrollably; her pain was both physical and emotional. Her breath shortened as she gasped for air.

Duchesse Eleonora was alarmed. "Call the doctor, Giancarlo," she demanded of her son. "We must not lose her."

"Philippe, her wound!" Duchesse Louise warned.

The duke looked at her wound and saw no blood. She did not collapse because of her wounds; it was because of the news.

The Duchesse Eleonora went to Danielle's side. "Danielle, darling, please understand. Auguste loved you. You were his dearest gift, his joy. There is much you need to learn and overcome. And we must fill you in now. We know you are strong. Call on that strength now and accept your position. Please, do it for the prince. For Auguste, for your love of him."

Danielle continued to sob, she grasped her aunt's hand in hers, holding tight. She did not move but wept madly into the duke's chest. In between sobs, they heard, "More lies, how can he ever trust me again."

The duke spoke quietly, but loud enough to be heard above the din. "She will rise above it all, Eleonora. She has to. She had a life that unexpectedly has prepared her for this moment. She is a child of the people, with the blood of nobles and royals. I was wrong to think we could keep her from her destiny. She is a real princess, and she must be the wife of a prince. Prince Henri will recover, and we must support his endeavors, not only because she will make the strong wife and partner the prince needs, but because she is what France needs and deserves."

===============00===============

 _Thank you for your comments. Please read and review._


	26. Chapter 26 - Bad Maneuvers

**Chapter 26 - Bad Maneuvers**

The Royal Page, Pepin, tied his horse to the sapling and walked towards the manor. He knocked on the side door. No one answered. He looked about and saw a smallish servant working in the garden so he went to her and asked her to fetch the baroness.

"Tell her I have a private communication from the Court."

The servant abruptly scuttled off to the back of the manor while Page Pepin turned and wandered back towards the side entrance. _'The baroness was the only one who knew I was sent on the errand for the prince. Did she get the jewels?'_ He was smiling to himself as he imagined the prince's commissioned necklace, from Montpensier, circling the baroness' neck and shoulders, or the brooch accentuating her superb décolletage. His mind wandered back to more mundane intrigue involving his future with the baroness. _'I know she wants her stepdaughter Danielle out of the picture and Marguerite to become princess. I have heard nothing of Danielle since the duke took her away. And the prince is in danger of dying. That could make things difficult and might ruin my chances with the baroness. Nonetheless, she knows what she wants and how to get there. I trust she'll call on me once she's in the palace, for good.'_

As Pepin daydreamed, the servant girl, Adwige, searched the pantry and kitchen areas finally finding Paulette.

"There is a Royal page at the side pantry asking for the baroness. Should I send Maurice to interrupt the count and the baroness?" the girl asked.

Paulette did not immediately respond. Instead, the two servants walked outside and snuck a peek at who it was delivering a communication at the side door. Paulette remembered what Jacqueline had said: _the prince decreed that no one was to speak to the baroness until he gave the order._ Who had sent this Royal page? This seemed odd.

Paulette looked around the corner and saw Pepin. ' _That spiteful nain_ _rogue_ _,_ ' she said in an inaudible tone. She pushed backwards and flattened herself against the wall. Adwige poked her. "Well? Should Maurice get them?"

"No!" It jumped from Paulette's mouth. She coughed and told Adwige that Maurice had to fetch a number of things from the root cellar so he could not go. "You go. But first, wipe your hands, child and fix your hair." As soon as Adwige left, Paulette raced off to find Louise and Maurice. She finally found them outside in the gardens and almost leapt on them.

"The small weasley looking Royal page is here," Paulette told them, out of breath. "He's at the back door waiting for the baroness. We must hurry so we can hear what they are saying! Quick. Come now." She hustled them towards the garden shed, taking the back way so they could hide behind the hedgerow that hid the shed.

The mix of apple trees and low bushes made for perfect concealment. They hid behind the bushes and peaked around the corner, but the baroness wasn't there yet. The page was turning in circles, kicking up grass and dirt clods and then stamping on them. They pulled back quickly and looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and settled in.

It was well known that the baroness was out of favor in the French Court, so to have a Royal page appear now was unusual. Paulette couldn't hold it in. " _Something must be going on."_ Maurice shushed Paulette and Louise gave her a stern look. The baroness was just arriving. They crouched upon each other to stay hidden, listening and watching through the low branches. They were sure that the page and the baroness were conspiring. " _Could the dimwit page have news of Danielle? Has the_ baroness _done something to her again?"_ They continued to whisper amongst themselves, trying not to be heard.

Things had changed at the manor since Danielle was taken away. The baroness had started treating them worse than before. She found new reasons to hold their wages, fed them the worst of her foods, schemed and threatened to sell them in order to pay her taxes. She rarely spoke if the servants were present and when her cousin, the Count Andre d'Alsace of Flanders arrived, the manor servants were relocated to the outbuildings. The Count's servants got the better rooms and the more desirable house jobs. There was much grumbling in the back rooms by Paulette, Louise and Maurice, and a lot of avoiding the baroness.

The baroness, in an attempt to win back her position in the French Court, had begun to hold social events using the Count and his Ghent connections to lure the courtiers to the manor. People were still very wary of her. Many refused to come, even to meet the Count. They preferred to meet him under the King's approval. They didn't want to take any chances and risk losing the favor of the Royal family. But those who didn't mind the wrath of the Royals were met with cordiality, good conversation and much diversion. The baroness was charming but also sly about taking mental notes of their personal weaknesses. She would use it to her advantage when the time was right. She knew she had to find one or two courtiers to help her get back in the good graces of King Francis and Queen Marie. Rodmilla was patient; if anything, she had that skill mastered.

The baroness came to the door, ignoring the servants who scattered like mice when she walked near. She stepped outside pretending to look over the servants work and then greeted Page Pepin.

"Oh, it's you. I had heard there was a Royal page at the back gate."

"Yes, my lady. I have returned from Montpensier and have been at the castle with the King and the Royal family."

"How was Montpensier? Did you get a chance to see the commissioned jewelry? And did the jewelers hint as for whom the baubles were made?"

"You have heard about the prince, have you not?"

The baroness gave him a very odd look.

"No. Why?" Rodmilla played coy. "Pray, tell me what has happened?"

He played along. "Oh, I see. There was an attack." Pepin stalled for a minute watching Rodmilla. She stared at him and widened her eyes in anticipation, so he continued. "It seemed such a very pleasant ride two days ago. There were no signs of bandits. All was peaceful. But the prince went yesterday and was viciously attacked."

"Ooo, that sounds intriguing and shocking, but I'm at a loss. Though, if you find out more about the jewels, that would make me pleased. You know how I love jewelry. But tell me more about the prince being attacked."

"Well, I went to Montpensier to let the jeweler know that the prince was coming the next day, and that he expected to be presented with the commissioned pieces. The jeweler gave me a tidbit of information…" the page lowered his voice; then added in a confidential tone, "the prince commissioned them for a special lady, a princess. But no name was given. Then yesterday, as he was leaving the village, he was attacked."

"That is terrible!" The baroness feigned sorrow and pretended to be shocked.

Page Pepin went over the story of the messenger arriving from Montpensier at the Château de Hautefort and the gathering of the King's army to leave for Montpensier. Everyone was in an uproar.

"Oh my...you poor man. Has anything been done yet to find out who has attacked the prince?"

"Well, they are investigating."

"They who?"

"The King's men, I suppose."

"Oh. You'll have to keep me abreast of all that goes on. I am interested in the health of the prince, as you know."

"Yes. We are all worried. I heard he is close to death."

Pepin wanted to engage the baroness in deeper conversation regarding the whole intrigue. He suspected she had something to do with the attack. He told her everything he thought she wanted to hear. But he suspected she was somehow involved.

He watched her carefully. When he mentioned the detail of the prince's condition she responded shocked and horrified.

"Who would have attacked to kill? To attack a prince and his entourage, that's outrageous! High Treason!" The baroness feigned ignorance and thanked Pepin for informing her. She told him she would inform the household so they could ' _pray for the prince's swift recovery._ '

Page Pepin knew she was poison right now, but he wanted to be loyal to her. She was banned from Court since the masque. He knew the Court was fickle and he watched all the intrigues: one day you're in, the next you're out, the next you gain a title, the next off your head. It was all a political game of tag, fetch, hide and return.

"What else are they gossiping about at the castle, my rogue page?"

"Well, baroness, I believe they have a prisoner. They are holding him for the King at the duke's home."

"The duke's home? Which duke?" She squinted and smiled hiding her emotions.

"Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier, my lady, the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua. The Italian duke. I guess it makes sense since he is based in Montpensier, that is, when he is in France. The duke probably also wants to regain the King's favor for his family. I didn't get the full story but I heard bits and pieces in the stables as they prepared the King's army."

"The King's army? Oh my goodness, this is terrible news. It is that serious? Has the King already left?"

"Well..." he paused and tried to think of how to change the topic. He wanted to stick with the baroness, but mention of the King's official business was treason; it could mean immediate death. He tried a vague answer. "They say the attack happened during the day."

"Oh, and the King must be devastated. Has he left yet?"

"Don't worry baroness, His Majesty has a full entourage, including an army that will care for him."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you find out any further information I'd really enjoy another visit. I feel so lonely not being in Court as often as I used to, but as you know, now that my cousin is here, I am entertaining many guests from Ghent."

Pepin left thinking that she still needed him and that they were bound by secrets. He looked over his shoulder as he left and noticed shadows appear and disappear by the side door. He was too close to his horse by now and did not feel inclined to return to investigate. Any sense of worry disappeared as he reached his horse. He mounted and went on his way, riding a path where few, if anyone, would see him.

The page realized he had taken a risk in leaving the castle, especially after being the one who delivered the message that the prince would be visiting the Montpensier jeweler. He wondered if someone could have been following him and might have found out his doings. After ten minutes at a trot, he became distracted with imaginings of the baroness and so any thoughts of foul play disappeared with the wind.

The baroness went to the main sitting room and chatted for a few minutes with the Count's guests, then asked to be excused, while requesting her cousin to join her in the library with the pretext of helping her find the appropriate book for later in the evening. Now that Auguste's items had been returned and that her rich cousin had moved into the manor, the baroness was able to have money to spend on beautifying the house. She had made it more presentable for guests.

Rodmilla and the Count took leave to go to the library, which had become their council room. The library was the most private place in the manor; it had no secret rooms, nor concealed holes covered by tapestries where a servant might hide and hear them speak. And it was a large room designed to house Auguste's vast collection, one of the largest libraries in the region. It was very cozy and personal, and it was rarely used for entertaining.

"Cousin, the prince is in the château of the duke, Danielle's uncle, Duke Philippe de Bourbon-Montpensier." The baroness spoke anxiously. "Why is the Prince there? The page said there is a survivor, a prisoner; the duke is holding him for the King. And the King is readying to go, if he has not already left. What shall we do? What is the Prince doing in the duke's château?"

The Count was calm. "I have had eyes on Hautefort since we sent our men to intercept the Prince. If there is a survivor we will find a way to manage the problem."

"But the King's army could be on its way now." The baroness felt faint, she sat quickly to catch herself.

The Count looked down at the baroness and heaved a sigh. "I have already dispatched a number of couriers, one to Flanders and one to the court of King Carlos in Spain. I am ahead of King Francis and that is all that counts. I have a solution. We are implicating Spain. King Francis must believe that King Carlos is behind this attack." As he spoke, the Count thought he will show King Carlos that even if he had been relieved of his position as Ambassador he still had value and influence. He will rise again, and kings and nobles will come to his door asking for his help.

"I have also dispatched a group of rowdy men to Milan to ask for the milanese local nobility's support and plant even more seeds of political unrest. There are many interested in a weaker France. King Francis will feel attacked on all sides, as King Carlos will too. We only need to control the rumors and plant seeds of anxiety. My dear baroness, no one will know what has happened or who attacked."

The Count stood in front of Rodmilla. "We are entertaining our guests from Ghent, and their support is important. Peace between Flanders, France and Spain is important to France. They will most likely call on me to help with affairs. And while I am still under your roof I will negotiate a deal for you to keep your title and the de Barbarac estate. If Danielle is meant to receive a part of this estate, I will argue that the lands fall to the wife of de Barbarac until your death and then all three daughters will have access to the estate. Until then, this estate remains with you."

"But Auguste left the manor to Danielle," she said, with a mix of resentment and guilt. On the one hand, she resented Auguste for leaving everything to his daughter Danielle, on the other, Rodmilla felt guilty for betraying him and his memory. Auguste had been the only man who had truly loved her, and she, in her own way, had loved him too.

"Nobody needs to know that," the Count remarked, oblivious to the baroness' conflicting feelings. "We will tell a different story, the story of Danielle, the ill-mannered stepchild who you felt ' _needed a man to tame her_.' And that man would be Monsieur Le Pieu, who despite Danielle's bad manners and filthy appearance offered to _marry_ her. The whole problem of the ' _sale'_ of Danielle to Le Pieu can be solved easily. Since Auguste left no dowry for Danielle, and you would be losing a valuable asset to Le Pieu –a daughter who helped run the estate– you needed payment from the man taking her from you. It is that simple."

The baroness thought that Auguste must have left a dowry, which was probably being managed by Duke Philippe. But she did not want to share her anxiety with her cousin.

She spoke in a staccato lilt. "Le Pieu is not on our side."

"He is not against us either. He is a businessman, and if I am active in Court again, especially as peace keeper under Spain's protection, he will understand that I have power behind me."

The baroness gained her composure. She knew her cousin could wiggle his way out of this easily. He would play political games and return to Ghent with no questions asked. She was going to find a way to ensure her own safety. She would watch the Count carefully; see if he would turn on her. She could easily turn on him. She stayed silent.

Because the news of the prince had spread throughout the kingdom, it became known that the King and Queen traveled to Montpensier to be with their son who was close to death. Nothing had been said about Danielle, but there was a rumor that an unknown young woman had been seen with young Duke Giancarlo, Duke Philippe's son; and that the prince would have died if not for them.

It was the man who escaped and reached the manor before he died who brought news that the duke's niece, Danielle, and his son, Giancarlo, had helped save the prince. Villagers had heard gossip from the château's kitchen staff while at the market. Rumors flew wildly. News was also spread that there was a prisoner who had survived. The baroness was no longer anxious, but angry. She knew Danielle was at the duke's château. She was back in her life again. Weeks without word of Danielle and now, the prince traveling to the duke's home, his attack and her helping save him. This nightmare would never end.

The Count realized that he had mistakenly believed that this attack on the prince would distract King Francis from the issues of Rodmilla and Danielle. He had watched his cousin react with the news. She ranted about this child, Danielle. He watched Rodmilla's judgement become clouded. It was Danielle that was her undoing. There was much more to this story than a single common peasant child. The prince and Danielle were somehow still intertwined. His decision to make this about political intrigue was now solidified.

=============00=============

 _Thank you for your comments. Please review and let us know your thoughts._


	27. Chapter 27 - The Agreement

Chapter 27 – The Agreement

Danielle woke to the flickering light of the candles in her room. Through the semi-darkness she could see her aunts sitting next to the fireplace, conversing in whispers. They didn't notice that she was awake, so she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, taking time to clarify her thoughts. She was in her new home, in her own bed and she remembered her uncle's words –' _Your real name is Danielle de Bourbon, Comtesse de Clermont._ _You are a true Bourbon, as you carry the line on both sides_. _'_

 _It makes no sense...I am a Bourbon; it is so strange,_ Danielle repeated to herself _,_ thinking that _w_ hile her papa Auguste lived, she had had the life of a privileged girl, but she always thought of herself as a peasant girl fortunate enough to have a loving papa with money and a beautiful manor. Danielle knew her papa Auguste was an untitled noble, and she knew that the woman she believed to be her mother, Nicole de Lancret, was from a noble family. Nicole was the daughter of a marquis, and Auguste could have claimed Nicole's father's title, but he didn't. Also, she thought that Auguste was considered a noble because he had been adopted into the prominent Bourbon family. But her papa Auguste despised titles; he always said that a title didn't make people more dignified, and Danielle grew up thinking likewise. So when Auguste died and her stepmother treated her as a servant, she accepted her place without complaint. Without her papa she was nothing but a peasant girl. She felt a deep sadness at the loss of her father and cared nothing for her station.

Then, when Zio Philippe brought her to Montpensier, she thought how providential it was that she, a peasant girl, daughter of Auguste, could count on her papa's adopted family to provide protection from her stepmother's wrath. They treated her with the respect bestowed upon a noble lady, and she felt even more fortunate to have the love of Henri, her prince, although sometimes it made her nervous to think that he was a real prince, the Dauphin of France. _'What have I done to receive such a blessing?_ _Perhaps God is compensating me for the years of enduring the baroness' abuse. Still, I am sure I don't deserve his blessing.'_

As she lay in her bed, she realized it would be very difficult to think of herself as a noblewoman in her own right. They said she was a comtesse, and the real Duchesse de Bourbon, but she could make no sense of it as she was completely ordinary. It was too foreign a concept. She could not make the connection of what it truly meant. Suddenly she felt sad to know that she had been deceived all her life. And she feared that Henri might feel that she deceived him again.

Danielle became aware of the soft voices that surrounded her. They came from her aunts talking about her father, or the man she believed to be her father, Auguste.

"It was so tragic that both Auguste and Charles lost their wives only a few weeks apart," Duchesse Louise spoke in her low whisper, careful not to wake Danielle.

"Two months exactly," Duchesse Eleonora said, pensive. "It was tragic, Louise. But at least your brother Charles and his wife Suzanne had their baby, Danielle, and Suzanne was able to enjoy her for a few weeks before she passed. Auguste, on the other hand, not only had the misfortune to lose his wife Nicole in childbirth, but also his baby daughter. They named her Nicole as well...it was so sad that she only lasted a few hours. To lose them both on the same day was a tragedy. Philippe and I supported him the best we could, but he was devastated. Poor Auguste, after that, he just wanted to leave Italy and return to France. I am glad that Charles convinced him to stay a little longer, so he wouldn't be alone."

"It was providential that he stayed in Italy, Eleonora, because then it was Charles who needed support when he lost Suzanne two months later, just when he had to leave for the war. If you think about it, my brother Charles also lost Danielle when he handed her over to Auguste to bring her back to France and raise her as his own daughter; she was only a baby. You don't know how much Charles was pained to see his daughter leave not knowing if he would ever see her again. I saw him cry in despair. When he went to war he carried a locket with a tussock of Danielle's hair. He hoped that one day he could be part of Danielle's life, but he never got to see her again. In the end, Auguste was able to at least raise Danielle as his own; she was his joy. She was most precious to him."

As she spoke, Louise became distressed thinking about all the loss suffered by her family, mostly because of the exile imposed by the Crown to her brother Charles; it stirred in her the most venomous feelings against the royals. She paused for a moment, and pondered, "Who would have thought that King Francis and Charles, who were once so close, would end up becoming enemies?"

A grimace fell over Eleonora's face and Louise noted it. "True, Eleonora. Charles fought against his friend and King, but Francis provoked him. Suzanne had left all her Bourbon estates to Charles and then King Francis and his mother stole his lands. What would you do?"

Eleonora sighed and was about to speak, but Louise touched her hand and stopped her. "You needn't say anything. I know, Charles and his heirs would be a threat to the Crown. But the King and his mother should have respected the wish of Suzanne, a woman of royal blood. They were greedy and it was not an honorable thing to do. After all, the King's mother and Suzanne where cousins, third cousins I believe."

Duchesse Louise was saddened by the thought of what could have been. Danielle's life would be very different if Charles, instead of fleeing with his wife and baby girl to Italy, could have stayed here in Montpensier, raising Danielle as a lady, as his heiress. Danielle would have become a duchess if the King would not have seized Suzanne's and Charles' lands.

"Well, Danielle is the true Bourbon heiress and the time has come to claim her rights. The King has already returned the lands and now he should also restore the duchess title for Danielle. We should prepare her to take her rightful place in Court." Eleonora said firmly. Despite being a soft-spoken, gentle woman, Eleonora always got upset when talking about Danielle's situation. So many years having Danielle away! Now that she had finally joined the family the Duchesse was determined to do right by her.

Louise agreed. "I am glad that despite Rodmilla's neglect, Danielle became a well-read and good-mannered young woman. Thankfully, Auguste saw to that, as did Philippe once Auguste was gone. But she lacks certain refinement necessary for life in Court. Her constant running, disheveled appearance and walking through muddy fields must end. She was too unsupervised, too independent for a girl! And mingling with the servants and using the sword like a man? Imagine! We cannot have her continuing to be such a free spirited girl. It is not becoming in a lady and certainly not in a future princess."

Eleonora laughed at the vehement speech of Philippe's sister. "What do you expect? Danielle thinks she is a peasant girl who was born in Naples and was brought to France by her papa Auguste. She thinks her papa was just an untitled noble who chose to work as a merchant. She doesn't know that Auguste was also a Bourbon, your father's son, and as a son of Gilbert de Bourbon he was entitled to lands and properties and even a title if he would have wanted one. Danielle has much to learn. We have only told her today that she is a Bourbon. We must have patience. She cannot understand the meaning of the responsibility that comes with her name and titles. We need to help her understand that she was born in France to Charles and Suzanne, into a powerful family with claims to the throne of France," Eleonora spoke in her usual conciliatory tone.

"Yes, you may be right. But there is so much to do and she is so stubborn," Louise retorted.

Eleonora smiled slightly. "And you, my dear Louise, are not strong, nor stubborn?" Louise glared at her and relaxed.

Eleonora took Louise's hand in hers. "We must explain the family history to Danielle. She needs to feel her roots, not just hear us talk about it. She needs to learn that King Francis charged Charles with treason for joining forces with King Carlos, so her life was in danger. She was only two months old when Charles fled with her and Suzanne to Italy, and he thought it would be only temporarily. The pain of Auguste for losing his wife actually gave Charles the opportunity to save Danielle's life."

Louise nodded in agreement. "You are right, but now they want to let King Francis' son woo our dear Danielle. What a farce. We must tell her about her blood father, Charles, and her mother, Suzanne. She looks so much like her mother!" Louise looked at Danielle and then turned back to Eleonora. "Do you think she will be pained that Auguste lied about her being his daughter? I remember that Auguste himself was upset when he found out he was the son of Gilbert, my father. Even though father explained it, Auguste was hurt and felt deceived. That's why he moved away from our home and lived on the de Barbarac estate."

"Danielle knows Auguste loved her very much," Eleonora said. "And you are right, she needs to know that Charles was her real father and that he also loved her and made the sacrifice of leaving her with Auguste to save her life and her position. She will understand and be grateful to Auguste. Danielle is sweet and loving, and very smart." Eleonora sighed. She hoped that Danielle's goodness of heart would help her understand the difficult decision Charles made.

"She will be sad that she never got to meet her real father," Louise lamented."I remember how relieved we were when she returned to France at six-months; neither the King nor the Court suspected she was Charles' daughter. Not even the manor servants knew that Auguste's daughter died with Nicole. Who knows what the King's mother would have done to Danielle if it would have been suspected she was Charles' daughter!"

Eleonora spoke in a kind and concerned tone. "It is so ironic that Charles fled with Danielle to Italy to save her from the royal family and now we are hosting the same royals and protecting the prince who claims to be in love with her and intends to marry her. 'Tis a real paradox."

"It is indeed. I still cannot understand how Philippe has come to accept such an absurd liaison."

"He had his doubts, but he trusts Danielle. The prince seems to be genuinely in love with her, and Philippe is convinced that they love each other. Auguste wanted Danielle to marry for love."

"Yes, but not to the prince, and facing King Francis' opposition."

"Philippe told me that the King seems to have changed his mind and has moved to approve it. Philippe thinks Charles would have wanted Danielle to be a princess, if only to teach a lesson to the Valois; but also, it is in her blood." Eleonora lowered her voice as she shared the news with Louise: "There will be a meeting between King Francis and Philippe tomorrow morning to discuss the future of Danielle and Prince Henri. We will know the outcome by tomorrow afternoon." Eleonora paused before telling Louise what she didn't want to hear —it was time to change.

"Louise, I know it has been hard for the family, but we should not stay committed to the past and our resentments. We should look to the future; consider Danielle's happiness. We should hope for her forgiveness and pray for the prince's recovery. We must support their marriage and rejoice with them."

"And do you think she would be happy becoming part of a family that was responsible for her father's exile? Do you think they are going to treat her as the heiress that she is? They think she is beneath them."

"Well, we'll make sure that she recovers her titles and her lands before accepting any engagement. Philippe will insist upon it. But the most important thing is that the prince is in love with her and she with him. After all she had suffered in the hands of that beguiler of a baroness, it is a true blessing and a gift granting her the choice to marry for love. Few nobles and fewer royals have that privilege." Eleonora straightened up with pride. "It will be a lesson to the Baroness, and to all who mistreated her, that this girl who was abused and underestimated may one day be the Queen of France."

"I hope you are right, but I have my doubts about letting her marry the prince."

"She deserves to marry her beloved, even if he is Prince Henri. Don't forget that she is the great granddaughter of a King and she belongs in Court. If she wants to marry the prince we will give her our blessing and our love. And do not worry, if the prince loves her as he says, he will honor and protect her."

"I still don't trust the royal family." Louise crossed her arms stubbornly. "But you are right about one thing, she must claim her rightful place in Court. There is much ahead for her to overcome and she needs our support."

They approached the bed and looked lovingly at Danielle; then believing that she was sound asleep the duchesses kissed her forehead lightly and left the room linking arms.

Danielle heard them leave and opened one eye, just a sliver of a gap, to make sure they were gone. They were gone. She was relieved. She opened her eyes to mostly darkness, stunned by the revelations offered by her aunts.

She had learned the truth about her real father, his reasons for giving her away and his love for her. She knew she would forgive him. Thanks to him, she spent eight beautiful years with papa Auguste, and in her heart he would always be her papa. Auguste was the man who protected and cared for her, who taught her to read and to love books and gave her the freedom to be herself. But knowledge was power, and now that she knew this part of her history, she felt like a new person.

She was a noblewoman and she would have to learn how to behave as one. But how? ' _I must be stronger, confident, but true to myself_. _Most importantly, I will no longer be mistreated._ ' She told herself. She was ready to accept her heritage and her destiny. But noblewoman or not, she was determined to fight for her love. She needed to tell Henri the truth; she had promised him to always be truthful.

When she finally felt ready to move, she raised herself onto her elbows and listened attentively to make sure her aunts had left the anteroom. Everything was quiet. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and as she looked around, she saw a silhouette against the window. It was Thérèse, her attendant, sitting on a bench beneath the large paned window. She had fallen asleep.

With much effort, Danielle swung her feet around the side of the bed and called out for assistance. Thérèse turned surprised that Danielle was moving. She rushed to her side.

"Thérèse, I want to speak with Doctor Fernel."

"You are not feeling well, my lady? I will go fetch the doctor immediately."

"No, no, please. I am well, Thérèse. Just take me to see the doctor. He needs to take me to Henri. He promised to take me back and I want him there in case Henri needs special care."

"You are still weak, my lady. Please allow me to call the doctor. I will be back with him in no time." Thérèse then dashed out of the room.

Minutes later Thérèse returned with Doctor Fernel. Danielle had managed to get out of bed and was preparing to leave the room. Dr. Fernel looked at her disapprovingly.

"My lady, where are you going? You should not be wandering around this late in the evening."

"Doctor, how is Henri? I need to know if he'll live."

"Well, he is very weak. It's too soon to say."

"Please, tell me there is hope."

"There is always hope, dear. The good news is that the fever is broken and his wounds are beginning to heal. I am optimistic."

"Oh! Thank you doctor." Danielle exclaimed hugging Dr. Fernel. "I need to see him now. Please take me back to him."

"I don't think it is prudent, Danielle. It's late, and you are not well. Also, the prince is sleeping. Perhaps tomorrow you could visit him."

"Doctor, you promised me you would take me back to Henri. I am feeling better now. Could you please accompany me, or should I go without you?"

The doctor realized that Danielle would keep insisting. "Very well, very well. But do not tire him. He must rest." He looked at Danielle and realized that seeing her could help Henri's state of mind.

Danielle nodded. "I'll do as you say, but please, take me there now."

Dr. Fernel agreed, and with help from Thérèse and the doctor, Danielle walked down the stairs to Henri's suite.

=============00==============

The guards saw Dr. Fernel and Danielle approaching and promptly opened the heavy doors to the prince's chambers. There were two servants in the room ready to tend to the prince and answer any request. Henri was reclining in bed, supported by a pile of pillows. He was awake, and when he saw the doctor and Danielle entering the room he smiled and pulled his head slowly from the pillows, trying to push himself up higher.

Dr. Fernel rushed to the bed and held Henri down.

"Your Highness, please lie down. You should be careful not to make any strenuous movement now that your wounds are closing."

"I need to get up." Henri let out an impatient sigh.

"I wouldn't recommend it, you would tear your wounds open. Keep resting, you will recover faster."

"I will go mad for sure if I spend one more day in this bed."

"Be patient, _Monseigneur_. You'll be well in no time if you obey my orders and be still a few more days. Now, if you promise to stay in bed I'll allow Mademoiselle de Barbarac to keep you company. I'll wait in the antechamber in case you need me." And turning to the servants who were standing on a corner of the room he said, "Please call me if the prince shows any sign of pain or discomfort." Then he turned to Danielle. "My dear, I count on you to make sure the prince stays in bed and rests properly."

He prepared to leave, but before he reached the door he turned and added, "Please be prudent." Then he left the room.

Once the doctor had left, Danielle came to Henri's side and sat in a chair next to the bed. As Danielle came closer, Henri's eyes were fixed on her as if trying to imprint her image into his heart. He extended a hand to her and she gently grasped it. Their hands felt good in each other's and they smiled.

"I am so glad you are better, Henri. I was so afraid for you." Danielle smiled, she was trying to control her fears; she was still afraid of losing him.

Henri noticed her eyes were welling up with tears. "You should not worry about me, my love; I feel much better. They are constantly feeding me these infusions and broths and it seems to be working. The doctor said I am going to get better, and I am determined to recover." He lifted Danielle's hand to his lips, gently turning it over and kissing her palm.

Danielle lowered her head. She wanted to tell him all that had happened, but didn't know where to start. They were still holding hands and Henri sensed Danielle's tension.

"What's the matter, my love? Why are you so sad? We are together, and we are going to be well. My parents are here and my father seems to have had a change of heart. I told him I wanted to be with you and for the first time he didn't oppose me. It's very freeing."

"Henri, there is something I must tell you."

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes." His voice was tired, but he made an effort to sound enthusiastic.

Danielle panicked upon hearing those words, the same ill-fated words he spoke at the masque before pulling her to the dance floor.

"Oh no, Henri please." She grabbed his arm. "No, no this time. This time you need to listen. The last time you said those words you acted before I was able to speak and we are still paying the consequences. You cannot say anything until I finish. There is much I must tell you."

Henri noticed the seriousness in her voice and realized something important needed to be discussed. He remembered his words at the masque and also the promise he made to himself to stop being so self-centered. He would pay attention and listen to her. He would not make the same mistake.

"I am listening, Danielle. What is it that you want to tell me? He squeezed her hand to encourage her, sensing her hesitance.

Danielle took a deep breath. "Henri, until yesterday, I didn't know anything about this. Please, I don't want you to think that I tried to deceive you. We promised to be truthful to each other and I will relate this the way it was told to me."

"You are alarming me, my love. What is it?"

"Henri, my uncle just told me that my papa, Auguste de Barbarac, was not my father. My real name is Danielle de Bourbon. My mother was Suzanne de Bourbon and my real father was..." Danielle hesitated, she took a deep breath and continued, "...he was the Duc de Bourbon, Charles III, your father's former Constable. There you have it."

Henri's eyes widened in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I don't believe it myself." Danielle relaxed her grip on Henri's arm and slowly began to reveal her conversation with the duke and what she heard from her aunts discussion in her room, disclosing everything she had learned about her family.

Henri listened attentively as Danielle told her story, his mind trying to grasp the meaning of all of this. When she finished, they stayed silent for a few moments.

"You don't believe me, don't you? You probably think I am mad."

"No my love, I believe you. I know you are truthful, and you would not invent a story like that." He closed his eyes for a few minutes, thinking about all that had happened to them in the last few days. When he opened his eyes, he just said, "Danielle, comtesse de Clermont. You are a comtesse after all," he smiled. "And a Bourbon!"

"I know that it may present a problem," she said worried.

"It might, but we'll work through it. We always do. You know that together we can do anything."

"So you are not rejecting me?"

"Never. Whatever and whoever you are, you belong with me, madame. I already tried to be apart from you and it did not work. I learned my lesson; it's not possible for me to live without you in my life. Look at what happened when we got separated!" He smiled at her.

Danielle smiled back and tears began to gather in her eyes again. She tried to hold back the tears, but within seconds they cascaded from her eyes like a rippling waterfall.

Henri rolled onto his side while grimacing with pain, he wanted to hold her. Danielle stood from her chair and sat on the border of the bed. The servants rushed to the prince's side, ready to assist him but he stopped them.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I don't need help. Please leave."

As the servants went back to the corner of the room, Danielle fell into Henri's outstretched arms, and letting loose her emotions she began to sob, carefully leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Shhh, don't cry my love. We'll never be apart again, I promise." Henri tried to console her, whispering tender words of love, but soon he was weeping as well. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks and then their lips touched. They began to kiss and for a moment all pain disappeared. At once the weeping, birthed by the realization that they could create a life together, brought forth tears of joy. They pulled their lips apart, with foreheads touching. Their eyes locked and at that moment they both pledged their love, forever. Danielle climbed upon the bed, careful not to hurt him, and staying atop the duvet, gently lay next to Henri. As they lay in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep.

Later that evening, King Francis and Queen Marie left their apartment and walked across the hall to visit Henri. They arrived at the doors of the prince's suite and the Queen asked her ladies to wait outside. The Queen and King crossed the sitting room, entered the antechamber and were surprised to find Dr. Fernel dozing on a chair. The doctor's head snapped up at the sound of the door, and he promptly jumped to his feet.

"Your Majesties," the doctor bowed.

"Doctor, you are still here!" The Queen said, surprised. "Is anything wrong with the prince?"

"No, Your Majesty. As a matter of fact, the prince is doing much better. I was just here in case he needed me. I wouldn't like to leave him alone with..." Dr. Fernel hesitated. ' _Should I tell them that Mademoiselle de Barbarac is visiting?'_ Before he finished his thought the Queen interrupted him.

"You look exhausted, doctor. You should retire to your room. We'll be here with the prince and will send for you if necessary."

"Thank you, Your Majesties. Good night." He bowed again and left the room.

The King and Queen then walked to the bedchamber. As the guards opened the doors the Queen quietly tiptoed into the room with the King in tow. As they got closer and their eyes got used to the darkness they were shocked to find Danielle sleeping in Henri's bed.

Queen Marie put a hand on the King's arm stopping him from coming closer. They stood in the middle of the room, looking at the two asleep. They noticed that Danielle was lying on top of the duvet, in the prince's arms, dressed in her robe; they were at peace.

"Marie, I think we should have one of your ladies alert Danielle's attendant. It is not proper for her to be in the bed with Henri. The duke may be displeased. If it weren't for Henri's delicate condition, the duke may think our son is taking advantage of her," the King said leaving the room. He went outside and gave the orders to bring Danielle's attendant immediately.

When he returned, he found the Queen standing at the foot of the bed watching them. "They are quite at peace Francis, are they not?"

Francis walked to Marie and took her hand. He agreed.

"We should gently wake Danielle and I will accompany her out of the bedchamber," the Queen whispered.

Marie rounded the end of the bed and approached Danielle, gently laying her hands on her shoulders and brushing the hair from her face. She whispered to Danielle, "Wake up, darling." Danielle made a small sleepy sound and Henri opened his eyes brushing off his sleepiness. He smiled at his mother as she helped to gently move Danielle.

Awakened by the move, Danielle slowly opened her eyes and recognizing the Queen she tried to raised herself and get off the bed to curtsy, but the Queen stopped her.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," Danielle said, embarrassed, her voice still clouded with sleep.

"It is alright, my dear. But you should go rest in your room. We have summoned your attendant to accompany you to your chambers."

At that moment Thérèse came in and took over for the Queen, helping Danielle off the bed. Danielle still limped, walking on her own was difficult, so Thérèse and the Queen walked her through the sitting room and to the corridor. The Queen then said her goodnights and told Danielle they would speak in the morning. She watched as Thérèse held Danielle and walked her to her apartments.

Alone with his father, Henri smiled with a mix of joy and defiance. It seemed to King Francis that his son had made his decision. He knew that look. It was the same stubborn look he had when he decided, against his father's advice, to participate in a joust. It was a clear and final decision. The prince, in one glance, told the King, _'I'm in love and I will marry Danielle, with or without your blessing. There is nothing you can do about it.'_

==============00==============

The following morning, while Duchesses Eleonora and Louise visited Danielle, Duke Philippe had breakfast alone in his chamber. He grabbed the day's dispatches and walked to his studio to meet with his secretary and his legal advisor. He was pleased he could attend to the affairs of the duchy to relieve his sister Louise, a widow, of such obligations. He was not in Montpensier often, so an update was needed.

"What's on the agenda today, gentlemen?" the duke asked. The secretary, a smallish man of about 40, read through the updates and then began the list of appointments.

"Monsieur le Duc, the head of security is requesting a meeting to discuss the new posts to safeguard the ducal road. The Count of Saint-Genès is here to see you regarding the tax issue. One overriding item in the agenda today is a report from Captain Roualt. He has requested an audience to present the progress of the investigation of the prince's attack, and…"

"Arrange an audience with Captain Roualt immediately," the duke ordered. "Then, postpone all other meetings until the afternoon. I have a most pressing meeting with the King that cannot wait."

"Yes, Monsieur," the secretary said and dashed out of the room to summon the captain.

The duke was left alone with his legal advisor, Monsieur Arnaud, who was shuffling through a stack of papers.

"Are my niece's papers in order, Arnaud?"

Monsieur Arnaud lifted up his head. "They are, Monsieur le Duc. All certificates and documentation of titles have been duly registered. Here are the copies for you."

"Good. I am presenting all documents to the King today. Thank you for your expediency. You are a most valuable friend."

As the duke stood up to shake the advisor's hand, Captain Roualt entered the room. He headed directly to the duke.

"You may leave now, Arnaud. I need some privacy to meet with the captain."

The advisor nodded and gathering his papers left the room.

The duke went straight to the issue.

"What news do you have, Roualt? Is the prisoner talking?"

"Unfortunately the prisoner died before we could extract any information, my lord. But there are some leads. To start, there were foreign men seen in the village the day of the attack. Also, two of our soldiers mentioned that the attackers seemed to be mercenaries; they reported hearing some of the assailants speak Flemish."

"Hmm. Flemish? Interesting. Continue, please."

"Well, the prisoner who died was Flemish, from Ghent, and another of the attackers was also from the Spanish Netherlands, which made us believe that King Carlos may have been implicated. But King Carlos is an excellent strategist and would have never launched such a poorly planned attack on a foreign royal without declaring war or taking credit for it."

"What are you implying, Roualt? Please explain."

"My contacts are convinced that it was definitely an attempt on the prince's life. But the attack lacked leadership and was strategically disorganized. We have heard rumors that came to us from outside the country that the attack was motivated by politics. It seems to us that it may be a false lead disguising the true purpose, a personal vendetta."

Roualt paused for a moment to think if he had left out any necessary information.

"Captain Laurent, the head of the prince's Royal Guard is meeting with me this morning to compare notes on the investigation. We will get to the bottom of this very soon, my lord."

"Thank you, captain. Please keep me informed."

"I will, my lord. Now, with your permission, I would like to prepare for my meeting with Captain Laurent."

Once the captain left, a nagging feeling took hold of Duke Philippe. ' _Flemish, from Ghent, disguised as a political attack. Hmm. I don't like it a bit.'_ The duke mused while pacing the room.

He was so absorbed that he didn't hear the chamberlain calling from the door. After the second call he turned.

"Monsieur le Duc, the King is ready for the meeting."

"Thank you," the duke responded, picking up the papers that his legal advisor had left on the table. He readied himself for this most important meeting with the King of France, where the future of Danielle and perhaps of France, would be decided.

============00=============

King Francis was standing alone in the middle of the sitting room of his guest apartment when the duke was announced. The King had asked to be alone with the duke for this meeting, so his attendants let the duke in and discreetly left the room closing the door behind them. No servants or attendants of any kind were to be present. Only one ducal guard and one royal guard were posted outside the door.

"Good morning, Duke Philippe."

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I hope you are well and your sleep was peaceful. I understand Prince Henri is fairing well."

"I feel as good as one can feel under the circumstances. I do thank you for the care you have provided my son. He seems to be better today. The good news is that the fever is broken and his wounds are healing quickly; he is recovering nicely. The doctor is not giving a positive prognosis yet, but he is optimistic."

"I am glad to hear this, Your Majesty. We are pleased we can be of assistance and will continue caring for the prince until he is completely recovered," the duke responded with a slight bow.

"I also have to thank you for your splendid hospitality," King Francis said with elegance. "Your château is truly magnificent. It combines the grandiosity of a noble palace and the warmth of a home."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. My home is of course at your disposition. I am at your service and I am honored to have you as my guest."

The sitting room was warmly lit and sumptuously furnished with sofas and chairs of velvet damask in the colors of the House of Bourbon –burgundy and gold, along with Italian style velvet cushions, and lacquered wood tables. Rich wood panels with gold borders covered the walls, and thick Persian rugs protected the Italian tile floor. A gold tray with a variety of fruits had been set on a large narrow marble top table utilized as a sideboard against the wall opposite the fireplace. There was a gold sconce on each corner of the room and an abundance of gold ornaments on the fireplace mantle. This had been one of Charles de Bourbon's residential chateaus, and as such all apartments were heavily decorated with gold, his preferred metal.

King Francis sat in a comfortable armchair next to a small round lacquered table where tea, pastries and fruit had been served. The King gestured for the duke to follow suit and the duke sat across from him. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence the King spoke.

"My dear Duke Philippe, it seems that my son will spare no risk to be with your niece."

"I understand that this makes you very uncomfortable," Duke Philippe replied cautiously.

"As you may remember in our last conversation on this subject, I stated that I must approve each and all of my son's relationships. I also vowed that never shall the Crown Prince of France be made to marry a commoner, even if she is under the protection of a distinguished noble family such as yours. I hope you understand that I had to forbid Henri's relationship with your niece for reasons of state, as it is the responsibility of the Crown Prince to bring a beneficial alliance to France." King Francis gave a brief cough and continued.

"However, when the news about my son having been gravely injured reached me, I prayed to God to save his life, and in exchange, I promised to allow him to chose his own bride. Therefore, I will keep my promise and sanction the marriage of my son and your niece. Still, I shall not permit the prince to marry a commoner, therefore I shall confer a title upon your niece and make her a noblewoman in order for the marriage to take place." He paused for effect.

"Furthermore, I know this decision will make my son and your niece happy. They seem to be very fond of each other."

The duke raised an eyebrow and was about to respond, but said nothing. He was mortified by the King's condescension and the arrogance of his proposal, but choose to show restrain. Finally, since the King did not add anything to his last statement the duke asked permission to address the issue. The King assented with a nod.

"I am most surprised to hear this, Your Majesty," the duke said. "I confess that, although I have different reasons, my position has been moved to become similar to yours and allow my niece to choose freely. I would have preferred her to marry my son Giancarlo, Duc de Montferrat, after being presented at Court in Mantua. But that is not what she wants and I will never force her." The duke waited a moment to choose the appropriate words. "However, I have a number of issues regarding Danielle and her heritage that I must lay before you. What I must now reveal about my niece may shock you."

The King offered a condescending sneer. "I hope there will be little said about her servitude or her peasant roots. As I said, I could remedy that by granting her a title, for the sake of my son. I understand Danielle's father was an untitled noble because he was adopted by your father, but that, Monsieur le Duc, is peasantry. And about being shocked, nothing shocks me these days, Monsieur."

"Very well. It pleases me to inform you that my dear niece, Danielle, is not a commoner. She is the heiress general of our family and the true Bourbon heiress. She carries Bourbon blood on both her maternal and paternal sides, as her parents were cousins from different Bourbon branches." Upon finishing his statement, the duke opened his file of papers and retrieved two long documents. He handed the documents to the King.

"What is this?" The King asked, hesitantly taking the papers from the duke hand.

"Danielle's birth certificate, and a copy of the original registration in France's peerage book, indicating her title, background and bloodline; her lineage and her line are all registered here. As you can see, she was born Danielle de Bourbon, legitimate daughter of my brother Charles, the late Duc de Bourbon, and his wife, the Duchesse Suzanne de Bourbon and Auvergne, granddaughter of King Louis XI, whose succession as general Bourbon heiress was sanctioned by Louis XII. King Louis XII also recognized little Danielle as Charles' heiress, so it is not necessary for you to grant her a title, she was born with one, which you may choose to reinstate."

Duke Philippe clear his throat before continuing. "Auguste de Barbarac was not Danielle's father; he was her uncle and godfather. We were forced to re-register her later in Hautefort as Auguste's daughter to protect her from the threats of the Crown at that time, especially the threats issued by the Queen mother. However, you may notice that this late registration shows Danielle as the adopted daughter of Auguste, not his blood daughter."

The King was silent for a moment. "We knew Charles had a surviving child who we thought was living in Italy. We even came to think one of your sons was Charles' real heir. When we returned the lands to your family, the Court decreed that Charles' child, if living, was entitled to many of the estates and titles, provided you presented the child in Court. But you didn't. We didn't know the child was a girl already living in France. How do we know your niece is that child and not Auguste's daughter?"

The duke handed another document to the King. "This paper proves that Auguste's daughter died hours after she was born. When Suzanne died and Charles joined the war, he requested that Auguste raise Danielle as his daughter." The duke then produced another piece of paper. "This is a notarized letter from Charles, expressing his request to Auguste and granting him the full authority over his daughter Danielle."

The duke watched as the King paled while reading the papers.

"Who else knows about this?" the King asked, worried.

"Only our family. Not even Danielle knew about it until we revealed it to her yesterday. In fact, I believe that no one in France knows about this. But I suspect that King Carlos of Spain may know."

"King Carlos? How? Why do you think he knows?" King Francis was alarmed. His thoughts began to fly. _If the King Emperor had this information he could use the Bourbon girl against me, against France, as he had done before with her father, Duke Charles._

"Well, I think he knows, otherwise, why would he be seeking to enter into an alliance with my family?"

"Whatever do you mean by _an alliance_?"

"Your Majesty, I just received a secret proposal from King Carlos to betroth my niece Danielle to his son and heir, the Infante Felipe. I don't think King Carlos would be proposing this alliance if he thought that my niece was a commoner."

"He seeks to challenge me! He wants yet another throne, mine! He wants France, the bastard!" King Francis shouted, closing his fist in anger. He stood up and took a deep breath to control himself. He didn't want the duke to think he felt threatened. He started pacing the room. When he felt calmer, he continued.

"My dear duke, I hope you do not fall into that trap. Your brother Charles, who was for many years my dearest friend, was seduced by the King Emperor and ended up ruining his family and losing his life. I am here sincerely offering to put the past behind us, and unite our families as God intended, through the marriage of our heirs."

The duke stood up to face the King. "I believe that neither you nor I are particularly fond of this situation. We will not enter into this agreement with joy, but we should not oppose it, for the sake of our children, and for the sake of France. It is time, as you said, to put the past behind us and start resolving our differences."

They locked eyes for a moment. The King spoke first.

"We should discuss the betrothal contract then. Your niece would become not only a princess, but the Dauphine, therefore a substantial dowry must be offered."

This was the moment the duke was waiting for. He stood strong. "Before we discuss the dowry, I would like my niece's titles and lands to be restored. She is currently Comtesse de Clermont and has received several Italian peerages, as stated in her inheritance documents. But since you have already returned the Bourbon lands to my family, I would also like the ducal title that belonged to her parents to be restored. Danielle's mother, Suzanne, was Duchesse de Bourbon in her own right before she married my brother. I would like Danielle to be Duchesse de Bourbon, like her mother, before the betrothal."

"D'accord," the King responded. "Her duchesse title will be restored. She will be proclaimed Duchesse de Bourbon today. And she must be presented at Court immediately. She needs to be publicly acknowledged by the Crown as a noble lady, as Comtesse de Clermont and Duchesse de Bourbon before she can marry the Crown Prince. But you must understand that restoring her title means that her Bourbon line will be merged with the Crown when she marries. My son is currently Duc de Bretagne and d'Orléans. Danielle's duchy will belong to both your niece and my son after they marry, but your niece will also become Duchesse de Bretagne and d'Orléans, with claim to all the corresponding lands, palaces and riches of the duchies."

The duke nodded in agreement, and added that since Danielle would become Dauphine, her name must be added to all the titles and properties of the Dauphin. King Francis assented.

"Your niece will be the richest woman in France after the Queen. In exchange, I would like her to bring to my son the Italian cities of Naples, Turin, and the possibility of claiming Milan, a city to which we have a rightful family claim. This will fulfill France's desire to have a presence in Italy. It will strengthen our might in the region."

The King paused for a moment, then got up and went to fetch an apple from the buffet table. He continued, "Plus 500,000 _ecus_ , which is appropriate for a prince. In exchange, I will give the Dauphin and his wife 100,000 ecus from his grandmother's inheritance, plus an additional annual allowance of 50,000 livres tournois and 10,000 livres tournois specifically for the Dauphine, along with jewels befitting a princess. In addition to the duchies of Bretagne and Orléans with their guaranteed annuity, I will give them ownership of the Château de Gien in the Orléanais, and rights to the Château de Blois for their personal use."

"I find your proposal acceptable, Your Majesty."

"I would like to have a conversation with your niece before the betrothal. I want to make sure she understands her responsibilities. And the Queen may have to speak with her as well, and personally guide her as future Dauphine and assign suitable ladies."

"We'll welcome a meeting at Her Majesty's convenience," Duke Philippe assured the King.

"Very well. I'll ask my Constable, Monsieur Montmorency, to draft a formal agreement," the King said.

Then he walked to the sideboard and grabbed a goblet. "Let's call for a toast, my dear duke. I believe we should call the Queen to join us in this celebration."

The duke rang the bell for his chamberlain to order a full service of wine and to summon the Queen and the duchesses. When the women entered they found the King and the duke chatting amicably.

"Marie, we are celebrating Henri's upcoming engagement. We must have a brief meeting with Danielle. The duke must prepare to present her at Court prior to the betrothal, and we must let Henri know about it," King Francis said to the amusement of the Queen and the duchesses. Then he detailed his conversation with the duke on how they had reached the agreement.

"For France." King Francis exclaimed, raising his goblet for a toast.

"For France," everyone responded, with great excitement.

==============00===============

 _Thank you to all readers for your reviews_


	28. Chapter 28 - Betrothal

Chapter 28 – Betrothal

"I am sorry to disturb you, m'lady."

The voice of Thérèse resonated through the silent space of the family chapel of the Château de Montpensier, usually very quiet this early in the morning.

Danielle was deep in prayer, kneeling before a statue of the Virgin Mary. A day like today, exactly 10 years ago, her papa Auguste died, and today Danielle wanted to pray for him. She was also praying for Henri's recovery and for the possibility of their life together. The sound of her attendant's voice startled her and she turned her head to find Thérèse standing by the chapel's door.

"What is it, Thérèse?"

"Your aunts, m'lady. The Duchesse Louise and the Duchesse Eleonora request that I escort you back to your chambers at once. They have something important to communicate."

Danielle rose and walked reluctantly toward Thérèse.

"What is that important?" Danielle asked, a little irritated. She just hoped that there were no more ' _news'_ about her lineage, no more hidden family ties. She was growing weary of these revelations.

"I don't know, m'lady. But it must be good news, because the duchesses seem to be in an excellent disposition and have changed into festive attire. They also asked me to prepare an elegant velvet gown and brought the family jewels for you to wear."

 _Perhaps we are going somewhere,_ Danielle speculated as she left the chapel to meet her aunts. _Or perhaps we are receiving someone important. Whatever it is, I hope there are no more revelations today. I don't want to hear any of it._

==============00=============

Duke Philippe and the duchesses left the King's apartment to prepare for the upcoming celebration and change into festive attire. Left alone in their sitting room, the King and Queen took a moment to reflect on what had just happened.

"I am glad you finally reached an agreement with Duke Philippe and moved to accept Danielle. Henri will be very happy. He loves her very much."

"I know he does."

"And you are keeping your word to let him marry for love."

"I am. But, it is not only for Henri's sake."

"No? Well, what else could have possibly make you change your mind?"

"You'll be surprise to know that this girl, Danielle, is the real Bourbon heiress, Charles' child, whom they've been hiding all these years right in front of my nose," the King said, and then related to the Queen the details of his conversation with the duke.

The Queen listened in silence. She was not completely surprised. From the first time she met her, something about Danielle told her there was more to her than what had been revealed. She was happy for Henri who could now marry Danielle without having to explain her. She sat quietly for a few moments, thinking about the Court's reaction to the news, about the need to present Danielle at Court and about managing the intrigues of the jealous courtiers, which she was sure would be a challenge if there was to be one. But she always loved a good challenge.

"She has not been prepared to be a princess, but she will make a suitable bride if we put a little effort into it," she finally said, smiling.

"We must work with what we've got," the King's tone was not very convincing.

"We'll make the best of it."

"Do you think she would be able to rise to the challenge?"

"I don't doubt it. I think she is special. She is sweet but has a strong character. She is well-mannered and well-read, at least you said so. She has noble blood, a noble family and Henri adores her. She will make a wonderful princess."

"I hope you are right. We must let Henri know."

"I'll do it," the Queen said as she stood up and walked to the door. "I can't wait to give him the good news."

==============00=============

With Thérèse following her, Danielle walked down the grand hall and through the maze of galleries and corridors, noting that the whole palace seemed to be in a festive mood. The doors of the formal dining room in the ground floor had been thrown open and two large tables were being prepared in the center of the room. Footmen were bringing polished candelabra and jugs of wine; servants ran in and out of the kitchens with baskets of food for the cook to prepare, while the house maids opened the windows, airing the rooms and placing perfumed incense in every corner. It looked like an event was about to take place.

Intrigued, Danielle went up the grand staircase to the family apartments on the third floor and hurried to her chambers, eager to ask her aunts about the occasion. Walking behind her, Thérèse tried to keep pace, but Danielle walked fast, too fast for a lady. Thérèse knew that if it weren't for her wounds, Danielle would have been running through the corridors, something that she found totally inappropriate but amusing.

When Danielle reached her bedchamber she found her aunt Louise holding a beautiful burgundy velvet gown and matching headscarves. Her aunt Eleonora was arranging a box of jewels on her dressing table. The room was buzzing with activity: one maid was bringing new undergarments and placing them over the changing screen in her dressing room, another brought a selection of embroidered velvet slippers. The rest of the maids were preparing a bath with perfumed soaps and oils.

Seeing Danielle, Eleonora went to her and hugged her. "Today is a great day, darling. Your uncle and the King have reached an agreement."

"An agreement? About what?"

"About you, my dear, who else? Your engagement to Prince Henri!"

"What ever do you mean?"

The Duchesse Louise joined the conversation. Despite her opposition, she was ready to celebrate with the family for Danielle's sake. She didn't want to spoil her niece's happiness.

"It means that you and the prince will be formally betrothed; the engagement has been sanctioned by both families. The details about the titles, the lands, your dowry and the fiefs assigned to the prince have been discussed and accepted. Your title as Duchesse de Bourbon will be restored and you will bring important Italian cities and your highly valued Bourbon lands to the Crown. The King is giving you and Prince Henri the Château de Gien in the Orléanais, as the prince already has the duchy of Orléans and its annuities, plus the former Dauphin's duchy of Bretagne and his share of his grandmother's inheritance, plus the use of the Château de Blois in the Loire. The King and your uncle are completing the marriage negotiations and the King's Constable is drafting the contract as we speak. It will be signed today, this afternoon to be precise, and it will be blessed by the Archbishop of Reims, who came with the King's entourage. It will be a private betrothal ceremony. Then there will be a banquet, to which the courtiers who accompanied the King and the nobility of Montpensier will be invited," Duchesse Louise informed her.

Danielle gasped at the news. "So Henri managed to convince the King? How did His Majesty change his mind? When did this happen?" She could not contain her excitement.

"That is of little importance now." Eleonora smiled warmly. "The important thing is that you and the prince are finally going to be allowed to marry. Now it is time to change and prepare you for the betrothal ceremony."

Danielle ran a hand over her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh yes, I must change. Could I wear the blue dress gifted by the Marquise de Saint-Clar? It is very pretty and Henri loves the color blue."

The duchesses laughed in unison at Danielle's naiveté. "You cannot possibly be wearing that gown today! Today you are representing your family's dynasty and must dress accordingly." Louise spoke proudly as she handed Danielle the beautiful burgundy velvet gown, the color of the House of Bourbon. The gown had elegant long sleeves with cuffs trimmed in ermine and a black square neck decorated with a gold braid displaying the symbolic mirrored letter "C" and the vertical embroidered gold lines associated with Danielle's father, Charles de Bourbon.

"It is beautiful." Danielle said, caressing the velvet.

"Now, as soon as you finish your bath we will help you dress and Thérèse will do your hair. You will be wearing some of our family's jewels. Today, you will be the rightful heiress of Charles. If only could have seen you…" Louise said with a deep sigh.

 _'Yes, and I wish my papa could have seen me too,'_ Danielle sighed thinking about Auguste, missing him as she always did on every important event in her life. ' _He is not here but_ _I know he is looking out for me. I can feel it. Papa chose this to be the date. He is blessing this engagement. And perhaps my father Charles is also looking out for me today.'_

Aloud she said, "I will make him proud."

==============00=============

Queen Marie entered Henri's bedchamber and found him sitting in a settee close to the open window, surrounded by velvet cushions and holding his head in his hands. Ever since the attack he suffered from migraines, and today the pain was particularly severe. Dr. Fernel had given him a medicinal herbal tea for the pain, but it tasted so bad that Henri took a sip and left it on the window sill. At the sight of the Queen, he lifted his head.

"Hello, mother."

The Queen sat next to him and lovingly caressed his face and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling, darling? I see that you've finally managed to get out of bed. You should follow the doctor's advice and drink your tea, then go back to bed and lie down."

"I am feeling much better now that I am no longer so confined. I was already growing mad!" He said as he lay back on a cushion with a small groan.

"Henri, I beg you to heed the counsel of Dr. Fernel and be prudent. You are suffering from these horribles headaches, and you risk reopening your wounds if you are not careful. You still need help to move around."

"I can manage, mother. My wounds are still tender but less so. I just have a bad migraine, but I hope it will subside soon with the fresh air and with this horrible tea the doctor gave me." He lifted his head from the cushion, grimacing lightly. "Doctor Fernel said that I could start walking, with some help. I would love to go to the gardens, feel the sunshine, breath the clean air!" He took a deep breath. "This seems to be a great palace and the gardens must be magnificent. I would ask Laurent to accompany me. I would also want to see Danielle in the gardens. Could you please send a message to her? I know she loves to stroll about outside."

"Henri, you will see Danielle, but not in the gardens, she won't have time for a walk this morning. In fact, she is probably getting ready for the event this afternoon. You should know that your father is currently talking to the duke about your engagement to Danielle. They have reached an agreement and the contract is being drafted. The betrothal ceremony will take place this afternoon. I have sent for your valet to come help you get ready, my dear. You are finally going to marry the girl you love."

"What?!" Henri sat up and was ready to jump out of the settee, but the Queen placed a hand on his arm to stop him from making any abrupt movement.

"Oh, mother! How did you do it?" He asked excitedly; he was elated. If it weren't for his wounds, he would have engulfed his mother in his arms and spun her around the room.

"Me? It was you, darling; you and Danielle. He had the chance to meet her properly, and he liked her." The Queen lovingly patted Henri's hand. "I guess your persistence paid off, and the scare your father and I had when you were attacked. That's is when your father finally realized what was truly important. He would have never been able to forgive himself if something had happened to you and you still held a grudge over his insistence on a dynastic marriage. Besides, this marriage is also dynastic for him."

"I don't care about that."

"I know. But, are you aware that Danielle is a Bourbon heiress? We'd finally learned her true identity. Do you know she is the daughter of Suzanne and Charles de Bourbon? The duke has confirmed it. I was always curious about what happened to Suzanne's child. There was speculation at the time about the baby being born dead...and some thought the child was being hidden because of birth defects. But then the duke's family reported the child was alive and well, living in Italy under the duke's protection. We didn't know it was a girl, but we knew the baby was not dead because there was no death registered anywhere in France, and there was no known burial, private or public, for such an important heir or heiress. Did you know that Auguste was only her godfather?"

"Danielle just told me last night. She just learned about it and she was still shocked. But Bourbon or Barbarac, is the same to me. She is Danielle, my Danielle." Henri melted thinking about her.

"It was a shock for your father too. He thought that the duke was taking care of his niece out of pity, because she was an orphan, not because she was an important member of the family. We could have never imagined her real lineage! I was just pleased that she made you happy, gave you purpose. But your father could only see her lack of noble blood. I am very glad he has changed his mind."

Henri was feeling uncomfortable. He reached out and grab the cup of tea, drank a sip and leaned his head back on the cushions hoping to alleviate his headache. "What is father gaining? What is in the agreement?" He asked tiredly.

"Some of the Italian territories he wanted. The duke's properties in Italy are extensive. Duke Philippe's mother was a wealthy heiress from the Gonzaga family and when she died her lands passed first to her husband, Gilbert, the duke's father; then to Charles as the eldest son, and then to Philippe. Duke Philippe is gifting Naples, Turin and other important territories inherited from his mother, plus a large sum of money as Danielle's dowry. Her Bourbon lands will also be merged with your duchies of Bretagne and Orléans."

"Hmm. I hate that I was not consulted about an agreement that would change my life and Danielle's. I feel ill that I've been treated as a pawn for the sake of the Crown."

"Your father is the King, Henri. He does not need to consult you or anyone. He acts on what he thinks is best for you and for the kingdom. He has ceded as much as he ever will. I pray for you not to challenge him any further."

"I won't. I know he has ceded. I don't need to win all battles, mother. I have won the only battle that matters to me now. Danielle will be my wife. My dream is going to be a reality. Together we will build a university and a family. One day, God willing, we will rule and I will build a new kingdom and correct all misdeeds." He brought the Queen's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I thank you, mother. We will be engaged today and that is truly marvelous!"

"It is indeed, darling. Also, your sister Marguerite will be arriving today. I am dying to see her! Your aunt, the Queen of Navarre could not join us at this time, but Marguerite will be here any minute now. The only thing I regret is that we won't have a public ceremony in Paris worthy of a prince, where Danielle could be properly presented at Court and where we could invite all of Europe's nobility to a ball to celebrate the betrothal."

"If father and the duke are in agreement, why not make our engagement known to the world? I believe I will be completely recovered in a fortnight and we could travel to Paris then. We could have a most illustrious ball at the Louvre to announce the engagement and then celebrate the wedding in Notre Dame," Henri said excitedly.

"You forget one thing, dear. There was an attempt on your life and the investigation must be completed in Hautefort before your wedding can take place and before the Court moves back to Paris. Captain Roualt from the duke's guard, and Montmorency believe that the attempt was plotted in the Périgord, probably in Hautefort. Also, we have Court business pending in Hautefort and we must return there. I am sure you would like the issue with the Baroness de Ghent resolved before your wedding."

"Ah, that wretched woman. Yes, she needs to be punished for what she has done to Danielle."

"I believe so. I must remind you that she and her daughter lied to me and to the Court. They told me that _'the Comtesse'_ was her cousin, was engaged to a Belgian and was leaving France. Then claimed Danielle as her servant. She never acknowledged that Danielle was her stepdaughter or that she was a Bourbon, something she must have known all along. Hers was an intentionally malicious lie to me, which constitutes a crime against the Crown."

"Oh, I am sure she knew that Danielle was of noble blood, and she still made her work as a servant. She abused her mentally and physically for ten years. She beat her, whipped her viciously. You saw her scars! And then she had the audacity to sale her!" Henri paused a moment to control the rage that was taking hold of him. He turned to his mother and continued, as she took note of his restrain. "I want that woman banished. We should send her to the Americas."

"That is why we need to return to Hautefort. She must be tried in front of the whole Court."

"In that case I must marry Danielle before the trial. We could marry in private, here or in Hautefort because I wish for Danielle to be my wife before she is forced to face her stepmother. Danielle will have the Crown's protection as my wife, and the baroness should not know about the wedding before it happens. She may try to escape, or she may try to stop the wedding with one of her lies that will defame Danielle. She may speak of Danielle spending weeks at Le Pieu's. She could try to harm Danielle if she knew she is here, engaged to me, and I wouldn't know how to protect her. But if Danielle is my wife and the baroness tries to defame her, she could be immediately executed for treason."

"Danielle must be presented at Court before she could marry you."

"Then find a way to do it here in Montpensier, mother, because I want Danielle to feel protected and the baroness to beg for her life at Danielle's feet. The baroness must acknowledge Danielle as her princess."

"Henri, I understand how you feel, but I am not giving up a big royal wedding. You are the Dauphin and you must have a proper royal wedding."

"Well, perhaps after our private betrothal here in Montpensier we could have a small private wedding in the chapel in Hautefort, attended only by the family and the priests and bishops. I don't want the baroness or any courtier to know about the wedding until that woman could face the Court for her deceit. Then, after the trial, we could have the proper elaborate royal wedding in Paris."

"The baroness will learn about your wedding the minute the banns are read."

"Not if they are read in Paris. The Court will have moved there for the wedding, right? Please don't have them read in Hautefort."

"Well, thankfully Danielle is now residing in Montpensier, not Hautefort. So they will be read here."

"And Paris."

"Actually, your father is thinking about having the royal wedding in Marseille, as the Pope would probably like to attend and his delicate health would prevent him from traveling all the way from Rome to Paris."

"Marseille would be nice. Danielle has never seen the sea and I know she would love to marry in a beautiful port city."

"Well then. We would be first returning to Hautefort in a fortnight or as soon as the doctor clears you to travel. Now, let's get you ready for today's ceremony." And looking impatiently at the door she asked, "But where is that valet of yours?"

===========00===========

Before the betrothal, the King and the Queen called Danielle and all the members of the Bourbon family to the Throne Room to be present for the return of their ancestral lands and titles. The King advisers were called to be present, then Montmorency brought the documents pertaining to the return of the duchy and other properties and lands originally owned by the Bourbon family. The duke then formally presented Danielle to the King and Queen, who acknowledged her as a noblewoman and a new member of the Court, although she still needed to be formally presented once they returned to Hautefort. Then the King and the duke reviewed the property documents and finding everything in order proceeded with the formalities of endowing Danielle with the title of Duchesse de Bourbon. Danielle took the scroll of paper and kneeled before the King, who touched her head with the scepter and blessed her before pronouncing her name and title as the rightful Duchesse de Bourbon. The duchess crown was then brought for Danielle. It was an emotional moment, especially for Duchesse Louise, who watched the ceremony with tears in her eyes, proud to be a Bourbon and feeling that finally, Charles and Suzanne had been vindicated. She started to let go of her resentment of the royal family, and for the first time was at peace with the idea of Danielle becoming the wife of the Dauphin.

Only Montmorency felt a little uncomfortable, and he struggled to fight off a nagging feeling of discontent about who Danielle was: the daughter of Charles de Bourbon. The mighty Charles de Bourbon had been his predecessor as Constable, and a traitor. Now that it was clear this girl was Charles' daughter, he asked himself... _Does this mean the return of a Bourbon challenge to the Crown?_ Montmorency was a loyal subject, he would not dare to question His Majesty's ultimate decision, but he was a little concerned about the speed with which the events were unfolding. He would need to watch Henri carefully...the Dauphin was in love and he didn't trust the Bourbon family's intentions, not yet. However, as a good diplomat, Montmorency smiled and diligently passed Danielle's crown to the King, who ceremoniously placed it on Danielle's head to conclude the ceremony.

 **The betrothal ceremony**

The family chapel at Montpensier looked lovely in the late afternoon with so many candles standing in the grand candelabra and hanging in sacred votive lamps illuminating the altar. In every corner of the chapel there were life-size marble figures of the saints, mounted in pedestals, and golden panels with iconic archangel images covered the walls. Garlands made of gold leaves hung from the balconies adorned with the emblems and banners of the Bourbon family. The late afternoon light that filtered through the long stained glass windows, and the sweet smell of hundred of flowers adorning every pillar produced a warm and inviting atmosphere.

Duchesse Louise de Bourbon and her daughter Lady Suzanne de La Roche-sur-Yon, and Duchesse Eleonora and her son Duke Giancarlo gathered at the chapel for the afternoon prayer before the ceremony. The royal family, including Princess Marguerite de Valois who had just arrived, joined the Bourbons at the chapel. Next to arrive was Henri, wearing a formal doublet of blue velvet trimmed in gold and the House of Valois white cape with the gold embroidered _fleur-de-lys_. He entered the chapel accompanied by Montmorency and Capt. Laurent and followed by Colonel Brissac, and went to seat in the front bench with the royal family. The last person to enter was Danielle. Dressed in the burgundy velvet gown representing her Bourbon family, and wearing a crown of flowers in her elegantly braided hair, Danielle made her entrance accompanied by Duke Philippe. Henri stood up when she entered. He had never seen her looking so beautiful. He tried to keep his emotions in check but his eyes could barely contain the tears.

After the service, the King called upon the Archbishop de Reims to officiate the betrothal, and Henri and Danielle stood facing each other in front of the small altar. Henri's royal crown and Danielle's ducal crown were brought and placed on their heads, as they would be betrothed as prince and duchesse. The Archbishop then joined their hands while stating the meaning of the commitment into which they were about to enter, its inherent obligations and responsibilities, and asked them if they freely accepted it. After Henri and Danielle stated their acceptance and pledged their troth, and Montmorency brought a little tray with the engagement ring. After the Archbishop blessed the ring, Henri took it with a trembling hand and placed it on Danielle's finger. It was the beautiful diamond and sapphire ring he had commissioned, anticipating this moment. The Archbishop then called God, the King and all present to be witness of the couple's pledged troth to one another, declared by the giving and receiving of a blessed ring, and joining Henri and Danielle's hand once more pronounced them betrothed. They held hands and smiled at each other with tear brimmed eyes. It was an emotional moment for them both. After all they had been through, they felt blessed to be standing with their families, in front of the altar, committing to be together forever, as one. The King and Duke Philippe then signed the betrothal documents and read the preliminary marriage contract that would be finalized in the next few weeks, before the public wedding in Marseille. The betrothal was pronounced official.

Once the ceremony concluded, the families and their entourage walked through the beautiful grounds separating the chapel from the château. The King and the Queen walked a few meters ahead of the group, seizing the opportunity to carry a private conversation.

"I am glad you gave in, Francis," Queen Marie spoke in a muted voice. "I love to see Henri happy. I know it means a lot to him to have your consent to marry Danielle."

"He would have done it anyway. Besides, the Crown could not always be intransigent if we are to maintain power."

"So do you like her now? I think she is a lovely girl and a good match for Henri. She inspires him. She motivated him to embrace his responsibilities. I know she has much to learn. Her years living with the baroness left her lacking some refinement, but I rather like that. It has made her strong, which she will need to thrive in this Court. She'll need to be schooled in the way of the Court, but we will teach her all she needs to learn."

"She is charming, Marie, but does she have what it takes? She may not be up to the task ..."

"Oh, but she will. She is like a rough diamond waiting to be polished. She is not perfect yet, but we must polished her to become France's greatest Dauphine."

"You may be right. After all, she is a heiress, one of the most important heiress in France, and she also has regal blood, so we could make a princess out of her."

Oblivious to the conversation of the monarchs, Danielle and Henri walked behind the families, followed by Captain Laurent and Col. Brissac. Henri moved slowly, he still had difficulty walking and was wearing a sling on one arm. Holding Henri's hand, Danielle delighted in the beauty of the surroundings, feeling completely happy.

"It is so strange, Henri. I don't know when was the last time that I felt this happy."

"I feel the same, my love. The only thing that could make me even happier would be to get finally married. I just wish we could marry tomorrow, but we must wait the required three weeks for the banns to be read. Also, there is the issue of your stepmother to resolve."

"Resolve? What are you planning?"

"Oh, let's not talk about it now. Today is our day," he took Danielle's hand to his lips and smiled at her. "I don't want to spoil it talking about the baroness."

The group made their way through the gardens, enjoying the beautiful day and the light afternoon breeze that brought out the sweet aroma of the season. It was the time of year when the air was fresher in the afternoons, and the trees were beginning to display their colorful farewell to the summer, welcoming the incipient fall season.

They entered the castle through the side terrace, crossed the Grand Hall and the side gallery and went into the Formal Dining Room where a feast had been prepared to celebrate the occasion. For the occasion, several tables were brought into the room and arranged in square formation. The banquet was presided by the family: the King and Queen, Princess Marguerite, the Duc and Duchesse de Châtellerault, the Duchesse de Montpensier Louise de Bourbon and her daughter Lady Suzanne, the young Duc de Montferrat, and Henri and Danielle. Siting in the outer tables where the Archbishop de Reims, Montmorency and the King's advisers, the Queen's ladies, Danielle's ladies, Captain Laurent, Col. Brissac, and members of the local nobility. A sumptuous banquet with stuffed pheasants, fish, and all kind of game was served adorned with glazed vegetables and fruits. Endless trays of cheeses and breads and meat pies were passed and drinks were brought to celebrate. Everyone toasted for the newly betrothed.

When dining was over, the tables were moved from the center and placed along the walls with servings of little cakes, pastries and other desserts. They all moved to the Grand Hall, where the duke had prepared a special surprise for the occasion: a group of musicians. As everyone entered the hall, the musicians started to play lively _galliards_ , a _courante_ and the duke's favorite Italian _saltarello_ dances, and the festivities became alive when they all started dancing. As Henri and Danielle were still convalescent, comfortable chairs were brought for them to enjoy the festivities. Although they could not dance, they were having a marvelous time. Princess Marguerite came to sit with Henri and Danielle. She wanted to know everything about their love story beyond what she had heard from the Queen.

"You look lovely, Margot. How is aunt Marguerite?" Henri asked, delighted to have his sister back. She had been in Navarre way too long, keeping company to their aunt, Marguerite de Angoulême, Queen of Navarre and King Francis' only sister.

"She is well. She regrets not being able to come visit this time, but she sends her regards. Oh, Henri, I am so happy to see you. I was so afraid when mother told me about the attack," she said touching Henri's arm. Then she leaned forward to look at Danielle. "But you have not properly introduced me to your lovely fiancée. Where are your manners, brother?"

"Marguerite, this is Danielle de Barbarac, or rather, Danielle, Comtesse de Clermont and Duchesse de Bourbon, and my future princess. Danielle, this is my sister, Princess Marguerite de Valois and the most spoiled member of the family," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Henri! I am not!" Marguerite protested. "Danielle, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Enchantée, Your Highness."

"Oh please, call me Marguerite, or Margot as the family calls me. We will be sisters, there should not be formality between us." The princess liked Danielle immediately and Danielle felt welcomed by her future sister in law. They both knew they would grow close.

Giancarlo then came to ask Princess Marguerite for a dance and she accepted happily. She liked the young duke.

Everyone was in a good mood and the festivities went on until the wee hours of the morning.

 **Back to Hautefort**

A week after the betrothal, Danielle and Henri had set into their courtly routine. Every day they attended an early prayer service in the chapel and then have breakfast with the royal family. Danielle started to learn more about the history of the Valois and the intricate protocol of the French Court. Henri was slowly recovering; he was still wearing a sling to hold his arm, but he was now able to take daily short walks in the garden with Danielle, escorted by ducal and royal guards. They were frequently accompanied by Princess Marguerite and were always supervised by one of the Duchesses.

In one of those walks Henri told Danielle that one of the reasons to return to Hautefort was to introduce her to Court now that she had been acknowledged by his parents as a noble.

"You must be formally introduced to the Court before the trial of your stepmother," Henri explained.

"What is going to happen to her? Danielle asked anxiously.

"I believe she will be sent to the Americas. She intentionally lied to my mother and that is a crime punishable with exile."

"Oh, but that would be terrible, Henri. Can you do something about it? What would happen to Jacqueline? She always helped me. She was there for me when …well…when I needed her," she said nervously. She had almost said ' _when I was lashed,'_ but she thought better not to mention the whippings that the baroness inflicted upon her over the years. There was no need to get Henri upset.

"Well, only the baroness and Marguerite will be punished. Jacqueline will be spared."

"But it will be too harsh to send them to the Americas."

"Why are you defending them, Danielle? After all they did to you? You are too compassionate."

"They are still family, Henri, and I believe I need to be compassionate, no matter how cruel they were. The baroness is after all, my stepmother, the woman my father chose to marry. I understand that the Queen has the last word, as it was to her that they lied too, but I would prefer if they were punished in a different way, for the sake of Jacqueline, and for my peace of mind."

Henri didn't respond. He was a little disconcerted about Danielle's feelings for the baroness. After a few minutes, he turned to her and said: "Danielle, now that we are finally together I don't want to spend our time arguing about your stepmother. This is our time to be happy. We have already fought enough defending our love. I'll do whatever makes you happy."

"Would you speak to your mother?"

"I will. But you have to promise me you will no longer speak of it. I don't want to spend more time talking about the baroness."

"Very well. I'll do as you say. But please don't get upset, Henri."

"I won't. The first thing I learned about you, my love, is that you'll always defend your beliefs with passion. I won't get upset with you for being yourself." He smiled at her. "But I want to look at the future, not the past, madame," he said taking Danielle's hand and holding it in his. "And we should not be arguing."

Danielle assented with a smile, and Henri was suddenly overcome by a desire to kiss her, but he was aware of Duchesse Eleonora walking behind them and resigned himself with bringing Danielle's hand to his lips, for a quick kiss.

Meanwhile, King Francis, Queen Marie and their entourage prepared for their return to Hautefort. At the request of the Pope, they had decided to hold the Royal wedding in Marseille, and began the arrangements immediately. They were eager to return to Hautefort and present Danielle at Court; then they would hold a small private wedding ceremony before proceeding with the trial of the baroness. Duke Philippe, like Henri, was anxious to see Rodmilla pay for her crimes.

Finally, three weeks after the engagement, everyone was ready to depart. The Royal family and their entourage left early in the morning hoping to arrive in Hautefort later that night. Duke Philippe and the rest of the Bourbon family followed them in the afternoon, but they would not be arriving in Hautefort just yet. Their trip would be longer; they wanted to stay a couple of days in their hunting Château de Montignac before continuing to Hautefort as they usually did when traveling in this area of the Périgord. It would be weeks before they would return to Montpensier as they planned to stay with the French Court for the trial, and for the Royal wedding.

 **A Private Wedding**

Very early in the morning, three days after arriving in Hautefort, King Francis and Queen Marie came out to the courtyard of the Royal Château de Hautefort along with hundreds of courtiers to formally welcome the Bourbon family. According to their herald, they would be arriving within the hour. The courtiers were curious about this visit. Why was the Bourbon family, complete with their entourage and attendants, be coming to Court?

Most courtiers had stayed in Hautefort while the King was in Montpensier, but they had heard that the Bourbons hosted the Royals in their Château de Montpensier while the prince recovered from the attack. They had also heard rumors of the prince falling in love with a beautiful lady for whom he had commissioned some expensive jewelry. It was said that he was getting engaged to the lady and that the King had sanctioned the engagement, and that banns were being read in Paris and Montpensier. But since everyone knew the King was intent on arranging a political marriage for the prince, no one believed the rumors, and besides, the royal family had not officially announced any such engagement.

Suddenly, at the sound of horses approaching, the guard opened the gates and soon everyone could hear the unending stream of hooves on the courtyard's cobbled stones. All the courtiers came out to admire the elegant string of richly attired horses cantering towards the château's main entrance.

The courtiers observed attentively as the King and Queen received the Bourbon family warmly. The monarchs expressed their gratitude for the visit and welcomed the Duc de Châtellerault Philippe de Bourbon, and his very stylish Italian wife Eleonora de Montferrat, Duchesse de Châtellerault, along with their son Giancarlo de Bourbon, Duc de Montferrat. The Duchesse de Montpensier Louise de Bourbon and two elegant young ladies also accompanied Duke Philippe. After the King's welcome, and to everyone's surprise, the prince approached one of the ladies, and kissed her hand. Who was this lady? The courtiers could not hear her name or see her face as she was wearing a hooded cloak.

The spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries, and then the Bourbon family was guided to their elegant guest chambers in the royal family wing of the château. There was much to prepare for and little time to waste. The family was trying to keep the wedding arrangements private and secret, away from the prying eyes of the curious courtiers. The wedding would take place in a few hours, right before lunch, and would be officiated by the Most Reverend Longueville, Archbishop of Toulouse and Bishop of Orléans, summoned to Hautefort for the occasion.

As Danielle walked through the family wing of the château, she was enthralled by its many galleries and works of art, but most of all she was impressed by the enormous King's library. The last time she was at the Château de Hautefort she had been too sick to appreciate its full beauty. Now she was overwhelmed by it. It was not the luxury—she had already seen plenty of it at Montpensier,— it was the tremendous amount of French Royal history displayed in every corner of the palace.

Henri was still wearing a sling and he had difficulty getting into his new deep forest green velvet doublet, which was embossed with golden brocade and jewels made especially for this private wedding. The heaviest royal gold chain laid across his collar, holding the royal _fleur-de-lys_ mantle.

Meanwhile, the Royal Guard was sent to secure the chapel and its surroundings. No one except the Royals and their closest ladies and guards, and the Bourbon family and their entourage would be allowed in the family wing of the palace or close to the chapel.

Danielle had been whisked to her new chambers to begin preparing for her wedding. A big copper tub was brought for her to have a quick bath and get refreshed after her trip from Montignac. She got into the tub and promptly send the maids out of the room –she did not want any of the servants in Hautefort to see her scars. She knew servants talked, and soon the courtiers would be in the know about her marks. No...only Thérèse would stay with her, she felt she could trust Thérèse.

After Danielle's bath, the Queen and two of her ladies, and the duchesses Louise and Eleonora came into Danielle's room to check on her. Princess Marguerite, Lady Claire and Lady Suzanne soon joined them. Thérèse and the Queen's ladies helped Danielle into her wedding gown, a beautiful emerald green brocade dress, the corsage filled with hundred of pearls, and a headdress embroidered with pearls and precious stones to match. When Danielle was dressed, both duchesses embraced her, moved. Danielle looked like a princess.

"Oh dear, you look beautiful!" Duchesse Eleonora exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

The Queen approached Danielle and took her hands. "You look lovely, Danielle. My son will be a very happy man today. I know you will make each other happy." She smiled, pleased. "Now, we need to make some arrangements. Your aunts and I have been thinking that you need ladies to attend you. Your aunts have gracefully offered to help in the selection of your ladies, and we have decided that you should be attended by Lady Claire here and by someone close to you, your cousin Lady Suzanne. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Oh...but..." Danielle was about to object, as she didn't think it was necessary to have ladies around her all the time; but then she realized this was part of becoming Dauphine. Henri had explained it to her. It was necessary to sacrifice privacy for the sake of safety. Henri himself was always followed by Laurent and some other attendants at different times. Danielle sighed resigned, and seeing her aunts' serious look she knew that she had to abide by their decision. "Yes, of course. I will be most honored to have my cousin and Lady Claire as my ladies," she said convincingly.

Lady Suzanne and Lady Claire curtsied lightly and the duchesses smiled satisfied; Danielle not only looked like a princess, she sounded like one.

"Very well then. As Dauphine you will need four ladies, so we will soon choose two additional ladies for you," the Queen said enthusiastically. "We must go now. I believe everyone is already waiting in the chapel."

The Queen had brought a dark hooded cloak to cover Danielle so that no one could see her dressed in her wedding attire on her way to the chapel. After Danielle put on the cloak, they left the apartment, walked through the corridors and crossed the outside gallery towards the chapel at the right end of the Queen's garden.

When they arrived, Henri was already there, standing by the altar. The King was seated on one side; the duke and his son Giancarlo sat on the opposite side. Standing by the King was Grand Master Montmorency and the King advisers, Admiral Chabot and Chancellor Duprat. Also in attendance were Leonardo, Colonel Brissac and Captain Laurent. The Queen entered the chapel with her ladies and Princess Marguerite, and sat next to the King, letting him know Danielle was waiting at the chapel's entrance.

At a sign from the King, the organist played a hymn from Guillaume de Machaut and the doors of the chapel opened. Danielle then entered accompanied by the duchesses and Lady Suzanne, and slowly walked toward Henri, who radiated happiness. He was not able to take his eyes off her. Danielle was trembling slightly; she could not believe she was getting married today. When she reached him, Henri took her hand and she noted that his hand was also trembling. Henri and Danielle kneeled together in front of the archbishop and the wedding mass began. They stated their consent and said their vows holding hands; then they stood for their blessing. Henri placed a beautiful gold wedding band encrusted with diamonds and sapphires on Danielle's finger and the archbishop pronounced them man and wife, prince and princess before God. "You may kiss the bride," the archbishop said. Henri pulled Danielle into his arms and gave her a romantic kiss while everyone inside the small chapel cheered them on with much glee.

As the ceremony concluded, a line of royal guards passed down a velvet pillow with the beautiful Dauphine crown to Montmorency, who took it ceremoniously and walked to the altar, holding it for Henri. Henri removed Danielle's headdress and placed the Dauphine crown on her head. A new wave of cheers was heard in the small chapel as the Dauphin and the new Dauphine walked hand in hand down the aisle toward the chapel's door followed by the King and Queen and a string of attendants.

When they emerged from the chapel there was a light rain so the attendants promptly covered them with cloaks. Some courtiers saw the couple emerging from the chapel followed by the King and Queen and the Bourbons, and wondered why the two families had gone to pray together this morning, especially on a day that the Court will be convened.

The two families and their entourage then gathered in the King's apartments for a private lunch. Everyone was in a good mood, except Captain Laurent, who was immediately sent to undertake an unpleasant errand— visit the Manor de Barbarac to fetch the de Ghent family and bring them to Court.

===============00================

 _Thank you for reading. We'd love you to review and send us comments!_


	29. Chapter 29 - The Trial

Chapter 29 - The Trial

Captain Laurent rode towards the manor de Barbarac followed by a royal carriage for the de Ghent ladies to return with him to the Château de Hautefort. As he rode, Laurent mused that his travels with Prince Henri had prevented him from seeing the lovely Lady Jacqueline, and he had missed her. And now, knowing what was about to happen to her family, he was worried that he had not been able to warn the sweet Jacqueline about the upcoming questioning to which the King intended to subject the baroness. What would happen to Lady Jacqueline? She had taken no part in the baroness' deception; on the contrary, she had alerted him when Danielle had been sold. She meant for him to tell Henri and prepare the rescue. Laurent knew one thing: he would do everything in his power to save her from the wrath of the King.

When the captain arrived at the manor, the baroness and her daughters were dining and having a lively conversation. Rodmilla discussed the activities for the upcoming week, reminding her daughters that her cousin Andre d'Alsace, Count of Flanders, would be returning within the next few days with some special guests from Spain whom they must be prepared to entertain. Then they talked about the failed wedding of Prince Henri and Princess Gabriela of Spain. Marguerite insisted on asking Jacqueline about her conversation with the prince, and Jacqueline continued with her evasive answers.

Captain Laurent rang the bell surprising the ladies and interrupting their conversation. Within moments the door opened and the three women appeared at the door.

In his most formal voice Laurent announced: "His Supreme Majesty King Francis requests an immediate audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters."

"Oh! Is anything wrong?" Rodmilla asked with an innocent inflection in her voice, raising an eyebrow. She was convinced that the captain was not aware of her deceit.

"No, milady," Laurent responded in an equally innocent manner. "The King demanded that you arrive… in style."

"Hmm! In style we shall be," Rodmilla responded with great enthusiasm, while Marguerite squealed with excitement.

 _'My time has arrived_ ,' the baroness thought. She had heard that the prince had recovered from his injuries and had returned to Court. So after all, the schemes of the usurper Duke Philippe protecting Danielle and hosting the prince in Montpensier had not been successful. The prince had returned and was now probably looking for a new bride. Despite the fact that she had been previously banned from Court, the baroness was convinced that the reason she was called to Court today was to discuss the possibilities of an engagement between the prince and her beautiful daughter Marguerite.

As Rodmilla and Marguerite ran inside to change into their most elegant dresses, Jacqueline lingered a few moments at the door. She and Laurent exchanged knowing glances, from which she understood that her mother's summons to Court was not for pleasant reasons. To allay Jacqueline's fears that she herself might be in trouble as well, Laurent smiled at her and gave her a nod.

The captain waited outside and when the ladies reappeared, he courteously opened the door of the carriage and they climbed into a most regal and comfortable travel setting. He ordered the footman to depart immediately, as the King intended for the ladies to arrive promptly after the business session of today's Court assembly. The King had a very important public questioning planned for them.

=============00==============

The antechamber of the throne room was crowded with courtiers hoping to gain entrance, but the throne room was already filled to capacity. Everyone in town wanted to be present for today's Court assembly. They wanted to see their prince and were happy that he had recovered from the attack. They remembered how distraught the King had been; he had gone to Montpensier not knowing if his heir, the Dauphin, would live. Fear of losing the Dauphin paralyzed the whole kingdom, as King Francis was already old and had only one male son to inherit the throne, Prince Henri. The prince himself was not married or had descendants yet, so losing him would have meant the end of the Valois dynasty.

But now, not only the prince had survived, he had returned to Court amid rumors of a possible engagement. The rumors traveled as fast as a windstorm through the Court. Was the prince already engaged or was he looking for a bride? Was there a fortunate lady? Would that be announced today? It was also rumored that the Baroness de Ghent and her daughters had been summoned to Court. Could it be Marguerite, the baroness' beautiful daughter, the one chosen? No, that was impossible, the baroness had been banned from Court. But if not Marguerite, then who? Could it be, as reported by the local gossipers, a lady from Montpensier?

It was rumored that the King had first opposed and then accepted an engagement between the prince and a mysterious lady from Montpensier. And since it all happened in Montpensier, one of the seats of the Bourbons, there was speculation that she must be a member of the famous Bourbon family, a family with claims to the throne and related to former kings. Everyone had seen the Duc de Châtellerault and his family arrive earlier yesterday morning with two young ladies among them. The prince had been most familiar with one of them. The courtiers knew that the duke's sister, the Duchesse Louise de Bourbon, had a daughter of marriageable age who had long been away from Court; maybe she was the prince's chosen lady. So the expectation today was for the lady in question to be presented and to find out if it was true that the prince had gotten engaged or if it was just gossip.

The trumpet fanfare announced the arrival of King Francis and Queen Marie. As the doors opened and the chamberlain announced the Royals, the chatter in the room came to a halt and the crowd parted creating an aisle for the monarchs to walk through. The King and Queen walked in and sat in their respective thrones. A moment later the chamberlain announced His Royal Highness Prince Henri and the crowd cheered at the sight of him. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment as he walked to the dais where he stood on the right hand side of the King. Next up the aisle and to the dais came Princess Marguerite de Valois. She went to stand next to the Queen. The Royals were now present.

King Francis opened the session calling the Court to order and then proceeded with the regular business of the day, giving audiences and settling land matters and property disputes. Once the regular business concluded, he stood up for an announcement that astonished the Court.

"Ladies and gentlemen...honored members of the Court. It gives us great pleasure on this occasion to celebrate the good health of Prince Henri with a most joyous announcement. It is my great privilege to announce that our son, Prince Henri, married this morning the lovely Comtesse de Clermont and new Duchesse de Bourbon Danielle de Barbarac, now also Duchesse de Bretagne and d'Orléans. It is my pleasure to present to you, Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle, our new Dauphine."

Henri beamed with pride as Danielle walked regally towards the dais followed by her newly appointed _dames d'honneur:_ her cousin, Lady Suzanne de La Roche-sur-Yon, and Lady Claire de Cervole, who was appointed by the Queen for having previously attended Danielle when she had fallen ill. Danielle had changed into a new velvet and silk gown in the Royal colors of deep red and gold. Seeing Danielle so elegantly attired, wearing her Dauphine crown and a ruby pendant the Queen had giving her made Henri's heart skip a beat. He was amazed at the effect that she had on him. Just seeing her smile warmed his whole body. Every day his love for her increased, and right now he loved her more than this morning when they said their vows in the small chapel, and this morning he felt he loved her more than the day before. He considered himself the luckiest man alive, as he was convinced that no prince or King in the world would be so lucky as to marry and be loved by a woman so beautiful and intelligent as Danielle, the love of his life. His heart was bursting with joy.

Danielle approached the dais and curtsied to the King and Queen, while her ladies went to stand with the audience of courtiers. Henri then came forward and took her hand to raised her from the curtsy. They turned to face the crowd.

A collective gasp was heard in the room after the King's announcement. One by one all the courtiers bowed and curtsied to Danielle, and as they rose they recognized that this new princess was… she was the girl of the masque! Wasn't she the Baroness de Ghent's servant, the one who had addressed the prince inappropriately and whom the prince had humiliated? The courtiers looked around, their eyes searching for the baroness. But then it was remembered that Rodmilla de Ghent had been banned from Court. There was something strange and unsettling about all of this.

At that moment Henri turned to Danielle and in a regal gesture extended his hand to her. She placed her gloved hand on top of his, and they walked together out of the room, crossing the long isle flanked by the courtiers. As Henri guided Danielle to a small side waiting room, he whispered to her: "Don't dismay. It is almost over. They are already here." Then he kissed her lightly and returned to the Throne Room, taking his place on the right side of the King.

King Francis continued his speech. "There are imperative reasons why this wedding was conducted in the most private of manners. However, you are all invited to the public Royal wedding that will be celebrated in a fortnight, in the city of Marseille, with all the splendor and magnificence appropriate to the Royal wedding of France's Dauphin."

A few cheers followed by a wave of gossipy chatter filled the room. The courtiers still could not believe that the prince had married this morning, and in private. And he married an unknown noble girl, supposedly ' _a comtesse_ ' who was given a duchess title by the Bourbon family! Or perhaps the King bought this duchesse title from the Bourbons and gave it to this girl so that the prince could marry her? It had to be, as that title belonged to the late wife of the former Constable, Charles de Bourbon. Scandalous! However high the girl's lineage, a Countess was not worthy of a Crown Prince! The courtiers were shocked. But they were relieved to know that at least a proper Royal wedding was being planned, although they were not pleased that they would have to travel to Marseille for the celebration. Still, this was good news. France needed a magnificent Royal wedding to demonstrate that this was the most splendid and influential kingdom in the world.

But, what were those _'imperatives'_ the King mentioned as reasons to hold a private wedding? Had the prince done something _inappropriate_? The sound of chatter rose up, reaching a crescendo that became a cacophony of voices interrupted only by the thunderous sound of the King's voice.

"Silence, please," the King ordered. "Today's session has not concluded. There is an important hearing that needs to take place in the presence of the Court."

The King made a signal and a moment later the chamberlain announced the arrival of the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters.

Followed by her two daughters and dressed in her most elegant green and gold velvet gown, a gold crucifix, emerald earrings and an elaborate headpiece, Rodmilla de Ghent floated forward up the aisle, with a bright smile on her face. The courtiers parted to allow their pass. The three women reached the dais and curtsied deeply.

The King wasted no time.

"Baroness de Ghent, did you, or did you not, lied to Her Majesty the Queen of France?" King Francis demanded.

Rodmilla looked confused for a moment. Her eyes were wide open and panic showed in her face.

"Choose your words wisely, Madame, for they may be your last." The Queen remarked.

The baroness spoke in a hesitant tone. "A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter, Your Majesties. Perhaps I did get a little carried away..." she said nervously as she realized that her hopes of joining the royal family had evaporated. She knew that her life was in danger.

Standing behind her mother, Jacqueline and Marguerite de Ghent felt the world collapsing around them. But while Jacqueline felt embarrassed at her mother's affected performance, Marguerite decided she would play victim and save herself. She came forward and addressed Rodmilla with disgust. "Mother, what have you done?" And looking at the King she added, "Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here. She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family." Her whining resonated through the room as Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

The baroness reacted pushing Marguerite aside. "How dare you turn on me, you ingrate!" She yelled at her daughter.

"You see what I have to put up with!" Marguerite pleaded with the King, but King Francis had had enough of this distasteful scene.

"Silence, both of you! Good Lord!" Then he turned to Jacqueline who could not hide her exhaustive shame at her embarrassing family. "Are they always like this? The King huffed at her.

"Worse, Your Majesty," Jacqueline responded, showing a mix of shame and mirth. Marguerite gave her sister a look intended to silence her. She could not believe her little sister was acting against her in public.

Rodmilla bent towards Jacqueline, speaking angrily through clenched teeth. "Jacqueline, darling, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this."

"Of course not, mother. I'm only here for the food." Jacqueline's ironic tone resonated in the room.

Laughter was heard in the room and Captain Laurent gave an approving nod to Jacqueline. Standing next to the Captain, Leonardo winked at the brave girl.

The Queen's voice cut through the amusement.

"Baroness de Ghent," she spoke in an uncharacteristically severe voice. "You are forthwith stripped of your title. You and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the first boat. Unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

The baroness scanned the room in panic, searching for a friendly face, while Marguerite looked desperately at her mother. The courtiers however, avoided eye contact completely or gave her a look of disgust. The baroness had always treated them as if she were superior, telling everyone that her daughter will be a princess and she will be part of the royal family. Now she was pleading for her life, tried by the same family she had hoped to join, and the irony didn't escape anyone.

The Throne Room was now very quiet. Recognizing the severity of her new condition the baroness tried to be pleasant. She needed to gain time, think of something that could help her. "There seems to be quite a few people out of town..." It was the only thing that occurred to her.

The King gave her a stern look and was about to pronounce a sentence when the voice of Princess Danielle echoed throughout the room. "I will speak for her. She is, after all, my stepmother," she said as she stood calmly at the entrance of the room.

At the sight of the princess, all courtiers bowed and curtsied, to the surprise of an incredulous Marguerite de Ghent, who looked at her stepsister, astonished. Danielle advanced slowly towards Rodmilla who turned to find herself in front of her stepdaughter, dressed in the most elegant gown, with a ruby pendant she recognized as the one Page Pepin has given her weeks before. Most alarmingly, Danielle was wearing...the Dauphine Crown?

Fear ran through the baroness' body as she realized Danielle had somehow joined the royal family. How did this happen? As Danielle got closer, Rodmilla was forced to acknowledge her and lowering her eyes, she addressed Danielle as a royal. "Your Highness," she said as she curtsied.

Henri could not help but smile at his beautiful wife. And now that he could call her his wife, he decided to brag about it.

"Marguerite," Henri looked at the baroness' daughter with a mischievous smile on his face. "I don't believe you've met… my wife."

Marguerite lowered her eyes, trying to suppress her disgust. All she could think of was that her mother had failed her. She had promised her she would make her a princess, and now...oh, how she hated Danielle!

While Rodmilla remained in her low curtsy, Danielle spoke to her with her new found confidence. "I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again. But you, I am quite certain, will think about me every single day for the rest of your life."

"How long might that be? Rodmilla's tone was demure.

Danielle turned to address the King and Queen. "All I ask, Your Majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me."

As she pronounced these words the King nodded and signaled for the guards: "Please take them away. They will be assigned to work in the castle's laundry. They must begin their sentence immediately."

Danielle then spoke for Jacqueline who was standing by herself in the middle of the room. She approached the dais and curtsied before the King and the Queen, then made her request.

"I would like for Jacqueline de Ghent to stay in Court as one of my ladies, Your Majesties. She has been a dear stepsister and I trust her."

"As you wish, dear," the Queen smiled at Danielle.

Danielle stood in the center of the room watching as part of her former family was taken away. A strange feeling of loss and sadness took hold of her and she struggled to hold her tears. Henri saw Danielle's turmoil and came to her side.

"Don't be sad, my love," he whispered. "You knew this would happen. At least they won't be sent to the Americas and Jacqueline could visit them."

"I know," Danielle lowered her head, still choked up with emotion.

The King then turned to the courtiers and pronounced: "Court dismissed!"

Henri and Danielle walked down the central aisle and left the Throne Room followed by the King and Queen. Princess Marguerite followed them. As the courtiers exited the room, Jacqueline was escorted to her new chambers. She would be allowed to go to the manor in the afternoon to gather her things.

A few minutes later, the rest of the royal family, the Bourbons and a few distinguished members of the Court gathered in the main dining hall to celebrate the union of the new couple.

The archbishop had blessed their union, but the King wanted the marriage to be blessed by the Cardinal de Lorraine and the Pope in a grand public Royal wedding. Grand Master Montmorency was immediately dispatched to Marseille to arrange the details. The Royals and the rest of the Court would depart in a week. The wedding would be a grand affair attended by kings, queens, princes, nobles and ambassadors from all parts of Europe. The church ceremony needed to be grandiose, and the public celebrations would last several days and will be worthy of a Crown Prince and Princess. Until then, Duke Philippe will guard Danielle in her guest suite, and Henri will stay in his apartment. The marriage would not be consummated until the royal wedding in Marseille, where it would be done properly.

=============00=============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	30. Chapter 30 - A Joyous Wedding

**Chapter 30 - A Joyous Wedding**

 _Entrance into the Citadel_

"Le pape arrive! Voici le pape! Au port! Au port! Au port!"

As Pope Clement's flotilla approached the harbor of Marseille, the sound of three hundred cannons from the Château d'lf boomed throughout the city. The port, decorated with hundreds of lights, had been cleared of commercial and fishing ships for the arrival of the Pope, and the military vessels guarding the entrance returned the cannons' fire with their own blasting salutes. Soon the whole harbor seemed to be ablaze with light and sound.

The bells from churches in the city and surrounding villages rang to welcome His Holiness into the vibrant Marseille. The spectacle was a sight to behold—eighteen galleons entered the harbor draped in the Pope's signature purple and gold damask.

The Pope's visit to the city was the greatest honor for the people of Marseille and as such, the people welcomed His Holiness not only with cheers and song, but also with the cacophonous sounds of clarion trumpets and woodwind. The city's elite military infantry performed an elegant formation and then stood in the quay for the formal disembarkation.

The Pope's arrival signaled the beginning of the festivities for the Royal Wedding of Prince Henri and the Bourbon heiress. And since it had been decided that, as the supreme authority of the Christian church, His Holiness would enter the city before the King and the royal family, Montmorency, as King's Francis most senior representative, received him and conducted him, along with the cardinals and archbishop that accompanied him, to a residence arranged for the occasion outside the city. There, he received the homage of French cardinals and bishops, and readied to spend the night in preparation for his official entrance the following day.

The Pope's evening was blissfully quiet. He awoke fresh early the next morning and ritually dressed, made his official entry into the city in a holy Christian procession. The procession took place along the harbor and ended at the Abbaye Saint-Victor de Marseille. He was carried in a litter draped in red and gold velvet, adorned with the papal symbols; the Holy Sacrament was carried in a carriage before him. Riding behind him were Italian cardinals and bishops, and walking behind them was a procession of noblemen from various Italian courts, including Duke Philippe's courtiers from the Court of Mantua. The Pope blessed each corner on his long trek to the abbey.

The Holy See's festivities continued as the King waited at the nearby Château Borély, about 30 minutes north of Marseille. The official entrance of the King and the royal family and their entourage would begin the following morning, and it would last three days.

The Anxiety of Waiting

While the Pope's procession into the city was taking place, Danielle, along with the family from Montpensier and Eleonora's family and ladies from Mantua and Montferrat, were at the Château de Bonneveine in the outskirts of Marseille waiting to receive word for Danielle to enter the city. Duke Philippe and Duchesse Eleonora were busy receiving friends and family at the château, including their oldest son Francesco, the Duke of Nevers, who had just arrived from Italy despite the fact that he did not like to visit France. He didn't want to miss his cousin's wedding and was delighted to see Danielle after so many years.

The château, named by the villagers _Le Petit Bonneveine,_ was a palatial home in the Mediterranean cliffs east of Marseille's city center, with surrounding patios and balconies built to offer views of the sea from three directions. Until a final version of the marriage contract signed by the King and the Duke was presented to the Pope for his dispensation, Danielle was not to leave Le Petit Bonneveine. Since a branch of the Bourbon was related to the Valois, the King needed to present documentation verifying that there was no blood relation between the bride and the groom or obtain the papal dispensation.

As Danielle waited for her official entry, she and the Bourbon family spent their time preparing for the week of festivities and enjoying their family time at the costal château. Danielle had never been to the sea and it was the one thing she requested for herself on the journey to Marseille. If she was to be without Henri, she wanted to experience a close view of the sea, a dream she had since she was a young child captivated by the stories of her papa Auguste about the seas and the oceans. Auguste loved the sea, and his stories were one of the most beautiful memories she had of her papa, the first man who she had known to love her.

Sitting with Thérèse in the open balcony near the back gardens, Danielle delighted in the sea breeze that caressed her face and tousled her hair. Feeling the closeness of the ocean, tasting the salty air, listening to the murmur of waves and the squawk of seagulls...these were all new and thrilling sensations for her. She stood up and stretched her arms to the sky and then hugged herself.

"He is here, Thérèse."

"Who m'lady?"

"My papa. I could feel his presence. This is what we spoke of —the sea, its sound, its smell, the sky. It is all as my papa described." She turned and took Thérèse's hands. "I am so happy. I am here by the sea and I am married to the most wonderful man on earth. Oh, I miss him already. I am so looking forward to my life with him. We are husband and wife, but we have not laid together yet. I can't wait until we are together."

"Aren't you frightened my lady?" Thérèse hesitated, afraid of being too familiar with her lady … unsure of Danielle's reaction. She lowered her head and spoke in the softest tone. "Of the consummation, I mean."

Danielle laughed wholeheartedly. "Why would I be? No, I am not. Henri is kind and gentle, he is as tender as he is handsome. Why should I be fear him?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, a playful confidential tone. "We are madly in love, you know? We can barely contain our passion. When he touches me, I feel like I am melting, so I actually looking forward to it all. All I can think about is his beautiful eyes looking at me, his touch, his smell... I want to be with him, lay with him, be his wife." Then speaking to the heavens and adding a bold swish of her arms. "Kissing is the kindling that will light us afire."

"My lady!" Thérèse blushed and crossed herself. "You should not speak like that. It is inappropriate for a lady of quality such as yourself! You are a princess!"

"Well, you asked! And I am not a princess, yet!" Danielle laughed at Thérèse's prudishness. Then she stopped laughing and sat stiffly. "Truthfully, the only thing I am afraid of is so many eyes watching. I want to be myself, let my passion run freely, and I hate the idea of the witnesses, but it is the law so I will be strong. That is the price I pay for marrying my prince. Once they witness, it will be just the two us. And then there will be much joy to be had." Danielle sighed, thinking about Henri. "I am learning to live this most public life, you know. Henri is already used to it and I am learning from him. I know we will always be surrounded by people, guards, courtiers, attendants…it will be difficult but to be with him, I will make them invisible."

Then she remembered the list of guests. "I must go find my aunts. I have a number of questions to ask them." And with that Danielle ran to the apartments on the main floor where her uncle and aunts were housed. Thérèse tried to keep up but Danielle was too full of energy to worry about slowing down.

Danielle found her aunts in Duchesse's Louise's sitting room and quickly sat next to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Can you tell me please what is all the fuss about some of the guests who have been invited to the wedding?" Danielle asked. "I don't understand why the Cardinal has called on King Francis to discuss the invitation of _certain guests_."

"Be specific about these ' _certain guests_ ,' darling. You know that this wedding is the most important event of the year. It will last for several days and the town folk will celebrate for weeks. Royals from across Europe and even other places will be in attendance. King Francis has invited all his allies plus those he plans on wooing. This wedding is an opportunity to form new alliances and re-establish and strengthen old ones." Eleonora took both her hands. "Who is this guest that worries you so?"

"I heard two of the Italian ladies from Mantua talking in the east corridor. One of them crossed herself and gasped, then said, "No, not Suleiman the Magnificent!" Then they saw me and stopped whispering. They smiled and with much enthusiasm commented on how lovely I looked and wasn't it exciting - this upcoming ceremony in Marseille." Danielle stalled and said, "Why is the King inviting the Sultan to a Christian ceremony?

"Oh, the Sultan Suleiman..." Eleonora directed her eyes straight into Danielle's, looking a bit worried and very stern. She then took a long breath. "That, my dear, is a political maneuver. Your uncle Philippe revealed to King Francis the intention's of King Carlos –the Emperor, that is– to have you marry his son, the Infante Felipe, which of course, made King Francis furious. With that proposal King Carlos seeks a Bourbon alliance to challenge Henri's succession to the throne. Philippe turned it down quite effectively; he doesn't want to challenge King Francis as your father Charles did. King Francis has invited the Sultan Suleiman to attend the wedding to challenge the Emperor and garner protection. Whatever, he might not come."

Louise and Eleonora again exchanged glances and giggled a bit. "Imagine, the Ottomans in Marseille. It will be a sight to behold."

"Danielle, the King justifies this alliance to the Ottoman Empire as a necessity for the balance of power against the Emperor, whose influence is ever expanding," Eleonora explained to a bewildered Danielle. "France is surrounded by Habsburg countries and territories, all part of King Carlos' empire. Imagine, a marriage of the Valois-Bourbon lines strengthens France and brings Italy closer by way of your uncle Philippe's Italian fiefs. Also, the support of the Pope is essential to recover Milan and access Naples through the pontifical states. An alliance with the Ottoman Empire will solidify France's influence in the east. All of it will be on display in Marseille."

Louise spoke with a sense of awe. "I understand that King Sigismund I of Poland is coming and the Hungarian King Zápolya will be in Marseille as well. I imagine even more royalty will attend the wedding. What a coupe!"

"The Pope is astonished." Eleonora became more sanguine. "He sees the powerful alliances King Francis is forming and has lend him his support. Emperor Carlos continues his wars. He wants France to join his empire in the war against the infidels, but King Francis does not trust the Emperor. He continues to strengthen his own alliances and his power, and France thrives."

"Also, you may want to know that the Pope has been trying to make his own alliance with France against the Emperor."

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked, intrigued.

"Well, the Pope has been proposing his niece, the Medici heiress, as a bride for Henri, which will not only link France to Rome and Florence, but also elevate the Medici family enormously. He offered an immense amount of money as a dowry to be paid over time, and even the duchy of Milan, which he knows is King Francis' most coveted city. But the King is not a fool, he knows that the Pope's coffers are empty and that Pope Clement is sickly. King Francis doesn't trust Clement's successor to honor a debt for this dowry. Also, alliances with the Pope may compromise his position. Through your marriage, King Francis has now a foot in Italy and can pursue his campaigns for Milan without owing anything to the Pope."

Louise and Eleonora exchanged looks with each other and then returned to the conversation. "King Francis declined the proposal, but he didn't want to offend His Holiness and invited him to the wedding. The King even planned the wedding in Marseille to make it easier for the Pope to attend, and proposed his nephew Antoine, Duke of Vendôme and a 'P _rince of the Blood'_ as a candidate to marry the Medici girl. The Pope not only accepted but insisted on attending the wedding, hoping to consolidate the alliance with France against the Emperor."

Danielle sat up straight. "I must do my best to understand my King's alliances." Danielle had taken on the mantle of Duchesse de Bourbon and Dauphine de France with great poise, intelligence and dignity. But she was also dismayed about the complex political issues linked to her marriage. She loved Henri, and for her, first and foremost, her marriage was about her desire to be with him, to build a family with him. Henri was her match, and she would have married him even if he were a simple merchant. But he was not, he was the Crown Prince of France and she knew what that entailed: her marriage was not only about building a family, but a dynasty and a kingdom. This was her destiny and she welcomed.

Thérèse appeared, out of breath. "There you are, m'lady." Danielle lowered her head and smiled. "I am sorry Thérèse, I shouldn't have run away from you. That part of being a lady may take a while to change." Thérèse curtsied to Danielle and the duchesses and moved to the corner to catch her breath and offer the ladies their privacy.

The three women continued their conversation about the Pope, the Sultan, the immense guest list, the politics of the Court and the ongoing tension between the Habsburg, Valois and Bourbon families. Danielle knew that intrigue ruled the Court, but didn't know the extent of it. She genuinely was enjoying her time with the duchesses. She had found her family.

The duchesses then discussed Danielle's new life and reminded her that her marriage needed to be consummated to be valid. King Francis had insisted on leaving Hautefort promptly after the trial of the baroness, but he expected Henri and Danielle to consummate their marriage after the blessing from the Cardinal de Lorraine at the public Royal wedding ceremony attended by the Pope. The King, the Cardinal, the Queen, the duke and the duchesses planned to be in the bedchamber to witness the consummation.

"Yes, I have been told." Danielle said, blushing a little.

"I know you have been told what becoming a Dauphine entails, and I know it is probably a bit frightening. But do not worry, the witnesses won't stay long, and you'll have the rest of your life to be alone with your prince."

"I am a little nervous about it," Danielle confessed. "What should I do?"

"Please, don't be nervous, dear. You love each other and that will make things easier, Louise said, and Danielle realized her aunt had misunderstood: she was not nervous about Henri, but about the witnesses. She was actually looking forward to giving herself up to Henri.

"Remember to relax and let nature and your feelings direct you." Louise then changed the subject. "Well, let's talk about your ladies. I am glad that Lady Claire and my daughter Suzanne are now your _dames d'honneur_. Suzanne has always wanted to be at Court and this is the only way I would let her live there. Now that you are part of the Valois family, I prefer that you have someone I can trust next to you and that she will have you as protection in the palace. Lady Claire is also a fantastic choice. But the Queen decided that you should have four ladies, and we agree. So you will have your stepsister as you wanted, and the Queen has assigned you a new _dame d'honneur_ , Lady Anne de Laval."

"Oh, I don't know that Lady, but if the Queen trusts her, I guess it will be alright. I'm very happy to have my cousin Suzanne and my stepsister Jacqueline with me. They are both family, and Jacqueline was my confidant growing up."

"Very well." Louise said. "You also needed to understand the Court's protocol, learn about the local charities, and continue your dance and music lessons. There will be many _bals_ at Court and you'll be the center of attention."

Danielle laughed. "Yes, I know I am not very ladylike. I could learn much from the Queen. I don't know much about protocol but at least I know how to dance. I love dancing."

"More important than protocol is learning to navigate the politics of the Court and your new position," Eleonora reminded her. "Remember that many people will envy you just for your station and relations. You'll have powerful enemies that would like to see you fail. Your uncle Philippe will explain to you the politics that rule the interactions among kingdoms and royal houses. Ask him questions. He can prepare you for your new role as Dauphine. You need to win the trust of the King and the Queen, and you need to be politically savvy to survive and thrive in Court, especially when the prince is not around to protect you."

"I understand. But please, let's leave that for the future. Let's talk about happy things." Danielle protested.

They all laughed together and finally migrated to a more mundane conversation—the rules of the procession and her carefully planned entrance into the city, the details of the blessing and rituals that would take place and finally the freedom of marrying the person you love. The duchesses were excited imagining the future of the dashing Prince Henri and dazzling future Princess Danielle, their life as a royal couple.

For a moment Danielle was able to forget the intrigue of the Court and begin preparations for her forever future with the man she loved. But somewhere in the back of her mind the voice of her childhood spoke to her. It reminded her that love could be fragile, it could disappear like it did when her father died, or it could be evasive, like the love she had wished for from the baroness. Would she be able to keep Henri's love? Will her new royal family love her? This joy that she was feeling today was all she wanted to have experienced with Jacqueline, Marguerite and the baroness. She felt sadness that she had never shared this joy with them...if only...Danielle pushed that thought aside remembering the trial. She had helped the baroness and Marguerite by not sending them to the Americas. They would now have the life they gave her, and Jacqueline would have a new joyous life at Court.

==========00===========

Days of Processions

The day after the Pope's official entrance, the Royal Court procession made its way from to the outskirts of Marseille and began its descent into the city. People lined up eager to see the King and the Crown Prince.

The King's official entry alone took four hours. Among cheering crowds, King Francis made his entrance flanked by the Crown Prince and two cardinals. The King looked dazzling in his emerald green satin doublet embroidered with golden braids and precious stones, wearing his royal cape covered in gold _fleur de lys_ and his crown sitting atop his dark hair. His horse was richly outfitted in silver and blue.

Henri, in his finest azure and grey silk doublet, rode next to his father on his elegant white mare covered in a crimson silk latticework caparison. The Cardinal de Lorraine and the King's Swiss guard followed up at the rear and sides, holding torches with enameled sconces. Next were the Princes of the Blood, Chevaliers of the Order and the Court's nobility. Leonardo da Vinci, feeling too tired to ride a horse, followed the procession in a carriage. The crowds cheered in excitement to see the King and the prince. " _Vive la France. Vive le Roi. Vive le Dauphin_!"

The following day similar crowds cheered for the Queen as she made her entrance followed by Princess Marguerite and all the Princesses of the Blood and noble ladies of the Court. They were as elegant if not more delicately decorated than the King and Princes from the day before.

Finally, on the third day, Danielle received word to prepare for her entrance, as the final contract negotiations and dispensation had been finalized. The crowds swelled close to dangerous proportions in anticipation for the bride's entrance. If it seemed the townspeople were excited to see the Royals, they were even more eager to see the bride, who, it was rumored, was a comtesse raised as a commoner, a farm girl.

The wedding spectacle of the Dauphin and the Bourbon heiress would be a boon for Marseille. The city's nobility and the populace craved the attention, no matter the cost to the local nobles' coffers and the peasants' crops and livestock. People had come from every part of the city and the countryside to see the bride enter Marseille escorted by the Duc and Duchesse de Châtellerault and Mantua, and followed by a procession of Bourbon relatives and nobility from the Italian Court. No one wanted to miss the entrance of the woman for whom the Pope and the French Court were rolling out this marvelous display in their city.

The Enchanting Bride

Danielle made her entrance into the coastal city mounted on a white mare elegantly outfitted in white knot and brocade work. Lady Jacqueline and Danielle's cousins Lady Suzanne and Duke Giancarlo, all on horseback, followed her. They were accompanied by the two other demoiselles appointed by the Queen to attend Danielle, and a procession of ten young Italian noble girls, all in blue and white brocade, standing in elegant open chariots driven by white horses. They were all escorted by Royal and Ducal guards. Afterwards came a carriage with two pages on horseback with the Duc and Duchesse de Châtellerault and Mantua and the Duchesse de Montpensier, Louise de Bourbon. A large entourage from the Court of Mantua followed them.

Stories about the bride were plentiful, as she had captured the people's imagination. Hers was a tale of riches to rags and rags to royalty. All social stations— nobility, aristocracy, tradesmen and peasantry were represented in the attending crowds and they were all delighted in the story of the French farm girl who captured the heart of the Crown Prince. One could hear whispers that it was for this girl that His Royal Highness had defied the King and deserted no other than the daughter of the mighty King of Spain, King Carlos V, Holy Roman Emperor.

Nobles and commoners alike argued about the bride's origins. Some claimed she had been a noble girl who was orphaned and became a servant, and some said that she was just a simple peasant, a servant to a noble family in the Périgord until the prince found her in her family's orchard. Some argued the prince met her at the royal Château de Hautefort when she disguised herself as a courtier; and others believed she was raised as a commoner to hide her father's relation to the infamous Charles III, Duc de Bourbon, France's former Constable. Many others said her story was simple: she was an orphan adopted by the half Italian Duc de Châtellerault. Few knew she was all of the above. Being the daughter of the former Constable of France, the Duc de Bourbon, raised by an untitled noble related to the powerful Bourbon family, being a servant to her baroness stepmother and meeting the prince by chance, her story was far from simple.

After the bride's entrance, the official week of festivities began. The Marseillaise would never forget the spectacle that was their introduction to the Royal affair and only the beginning of the upcoming days of celebration.

The Pope, the Royals and half of the European nobility were in Marseille for the wedding, and the ceremony would take place in two days. All the big houses and mansions in and around Marseille had been rented by the visiting nobility. It was infrequent that the nobles of so many far flung kingdoms found themselves in the same town for a singularly festive cause. It was an opportunity not only to celebrate but also to conduct political negotiations. The King and the Pope were now housed in adjacent city mansions, that were rather residential palaces at the Place-Neuve in the center of the city, connected by a bridge. At night, under the cover of darkness and while everyone was occupied with the preparations, the King, always accompanied by his trusted Montmorency, held secret meetings with the Pope. They discussed the larger plan connected to the Bourbon-Valois intersection and the Pope's support of their alliance against King Carlos of Spain and the King of England. It was perfectly choreographed, not only for the King to engage in clandestine meetings and plans, but also for all the aristocratic guests to maneuver and strategize, build alliances and make plans that would benefit families, estates, communes, villages and countries.

A Royal Wedding

The day was finally here. Three days after the formal entrance of the Pope and two days after the Royal procession through the city, the people of Marseille prepared themselves to witness a Royal wedding.

For her wedding, Duke Philippe and Duchesse Eleonora had furnished Danielle with a magnificent trousseau of beautiful gowns of the finest velvet and silk brocade with matching slippers and headpieces, nightshirts so delicate that looked like dragonfly wings, and a trunk embossed with precious stones containing jewels and adornments of unimaginable magnificence. Many of the gowns had belonged to Danielle's birth mother Suzanne de Bourbon, and others had been saved from the trousseau of Nicole de Lancret, which had been entrusted to the duke by Auguste for Danielle's wedding and future life. Jacqueline had saved the wedding gown of Danielle's mother - de Lancret, which she found in tatters after that fateful masque. She spoke to the Queen about the importance of this gown and they had it beautifully restored. Among the jewels Danielle inherited from her blood mother Suzanne de Bourbon were a set of ruby and cultured pearl drop earrings, and a stunning pearl necklace worth a fortune.

Early on the day of the wedding, Danielle was taken with her ladies to the Royal residence arranged for the King at Place-Neuve, right in the center of town. Her ladies would dress her and have her ready to depart from this residence, and the King would escort her to the church. There, Danielle had the opportunity for the first time to converse peacefully with her powerful father-in-law. She knew the King only accepted this wedding because of Henri and to oppose the proposal from King Carlos, and she was conscious that she needed to gain the affection and support of King Francis if she was to be successful as Dauphine.

The wedding was set for noon and everything was ready. At the church, the guests started to fill the benches, monarchs and nobles from distinguished royal houses sat in the front and ambassadors and dignitaries stood on both sides of the aisle. The Pope arrived to take his place of honor in a pavilion next to the cardinals' pulpit. Next was the royal family: Queen Marie and Princess Marguerite, and the King's sister, Queen Marguerite de Navarre, who had just arrived earlier in the morning, and Leonardo da Vinci, who as the Court artist in residence was now considered a member of the royal family. They all occupied their places on the right side enclosed platform, surrounded by a gold balustrade, reserved for them and featuring special thrones brought for the King and Queen. Following were the Duc and Duchesse de Châtellerault and Mantua and the rest of the Bourbon family. The two families sat on opposite sides of the altar. Then the doors opened and the Royal Guard immediately stood in formation at the church's entrance —the Crown Prince had arrived.

Two uniformed guards raised their spears for the prince to pass. Henri, wearing a blue velvet doublet embroidered with silver thread and decorated with precious stones, walked into the church escorted by Captain Laurent and Col. Brissac, who handed the prince his white royal wedding mantle embroidered with gold _fleur-de-lys._ With mantle in hand, Henri reached the Pope's pavilion, and kneeling in front of the Pope, kissed his slippers and received his blessing. Then he put on the long royal mantle and stood at the altar, his heart beating uncontrollably in anticipation of his bride's arrival. Today was the day he was publicly marrying the love of his life, and he could hardly wait.

Montmorency had already sent word to the King and now the bride's procession was on its way to the church.

The King's open carriage and his procession wound its way through the narrow streets of Marseille, stopping in the squares to allow the people to get a glimpse of the King and the prince's bride. They followed the same path taken earlier by Pope Clement, the Queen and the Crown Prince. The crowds were both excited and in awe, waiving white little flags as the carriage went by. It was a most solemn moment, yet they were filled with joy.

"Today you are leaving your past behind to become the Dauphine, Danielle," the King said in a very low voice while waving to the crowds. He spoke so softly that Danielle could barely hear him. "I do too intend to leave the past behind, and do hope we both embrace the future with forgiveness in our heart. I know I may have said things that hurt you, but I had reasons to oppose this marriage. They were reasons of family and state, and I am glad they are mostly resolved."

"I do understand, Your Majesty. You are my King and I appreciate your words, and I know you don't owe me any explanation about your reasons."

"A King must admit when he is wrong, my dear, and I was wrong about you. Just know my reasons were never personal. I found you to be an extraordinary woman."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I do hope to make you proud by honoring Henri and being deserving of the position with which I am being entrusted today."

"You will be. I have no doubt. I am only sorry I didn't accept you earlier, which only caused pain to you and Henri." King Francis paused and took a deep breath. "Welcome to the royal family, Danielle," he said patting her hand. Danielle didn't know if the King was sincere, but she felt more relaxed. Only time could tell if she would be able to build a good relationship with her powerful father in law. She sat straight and turned her head to smile at the thousands of people on the street eager to catch a glimpse of her.

When the King and Danielle reached the church of Saint Ferréol Les Augustins, Danielle was amazed at the multitude that gathered in the streets crowding the entrance to the church. Many nobles and aristocrats were standing outside the church since there was no room for so many special guests inside. Montmorency, who was waiting at the door, called the Royal Guard to clear a path for the bride and her ladies, then signaled to the guards at the door—the bride and His Supreme Majesty King Francis had arrived!

The footman opened the door of the carriage for the King and then acted as support for Danielle to gracefully descend the carriage's steps. Her ladies had already descended from their carriage. Lady Anne and Lady Claire, who carried Danielle's flowers, went to stand next to Montmorency, while Lady Jacqueline and Lady Suzanne stood behind Danielle and the King, carrying Danielle's long lace veil which glittered when the sunlight reflected off its golden threads.

People gasped at the sight of the glorious bride. Led by the King, she walked with a dignified and regal air up the stairs of the church, where Montmorency and the ladies waited. When Danielle reached the door, Lady Claire gave her the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

For the ceremony, Danielle wore a most lovely silver and gold silk embossed gown covered by a cloth of gold wedding _cotehardie_ , with a wide square neckline bordered with emeralds, rubies and pearls embedded in a thick golden braid, and angel wing sleeves lined with silver brocade with slashes that let the red gown show through, all showcasing Danielle's delicate wrists. The golden _cotehardie_ overcoat had a front construction of elaborate gold closures ending below the waist; the skirt covered her feet, and the extra long train was trimmed with ermine. Placed over her shoulders was the wedding mantle of the House of Bourbon, with the embroidered house emblems and a wide swath of ermine fringe. It fell from her upper torso and flowed behind her atop her golden cloth train. The delicate veil, held in place by her duchess' crown, covered her face like a soft cloud; it was twice as long as her dress' train trailing behind where Jacqueline and Suzanne held it on either side.

The royal herald announced: "His Supreme Majesty King Francis and the Duchesse de Bourbon, Danielle de Barbarac."

As the doors slowly opened, the organ music started to play announcing the arrival of the bride. Everyone stood up and the duke, being the most senior member of the bride's family, went to stand on the right side of the altar. As Danielle advanced through the aisle escorted by the King, the church organ started playing and the choir began the most enchanting wedding hymn by Palestrina. Danielle felt overwhelmed by the beauty of it all, shivers ran through her body; she had never heard such glorious music.

With the entrance of the bride the whispers of the surrounding crowds were silenced, but not for long. In hushed tones, the courtiers began to speculate on how she could have received that duchesse title. Many courtiers who doubted her lineage lamented the secrecy with which the King had negotiated the Dauphin's marriage to ' _a commoner_.' And the nobles who knew her lineage lamented the speed with which the King had forgiven the treason of the late Duc de Bourbon instead of finding an alliance with another royal house, with another nation. Yet, for fear of offending the prince, the courtiers all smiled and bowed courteously as the bride passed, all the while not wanting to accept her.

"I don't know how the prince was able to convince the King. This is quite a surprise to all of us," Chancellor Duprat, one of the King advisers, whispered in his wife's ears.

"What do you mean?" Lady Duprat feigned surprise.

"Not a single person in Court supported this match, yet he managed to marry the girl from the masque, supposedly a Bourbon!"

"Perhaps the Queen?"

"Well, yes. Her Majesty always supports the Dauphin. And Admiral Chabot thinks the Italian relations may be advantageous. But no one else. Not a single courtier, nor any other adviser."

"The prince was quite persistent. You have to hand it to him, then."

Led by King Francis, Danielle walked up the aisle to the central altar. All eyes were upon her. ' _Just breathe_ ,' she reminded herself as she thought about her love for Henri and about all the things that had led them to this glorious moment.

Henri, still facing the Pope, his heart about to burst, slowly turned, seeing the glow of his wife's golden gown before he caught a glimpse of her Dionysian features beneath the fine veil. It seemed to him that her skin glowed like the sun, throwing rainbow reflections onto the guests as she walked past. He imagined her to be an angel most pure. He kept his eyes low for fear of getting emotional. When he raised his eyes to meet hers, his heart melted, his legs became weak; he could barely stand. ' _I can't believe I am marrying the most fascinating woman I'd ever met,'_ he thought. He wavered for only a second and then stood tall.

Before reaching the altar, the King took Danielle to the Pope's pavilion and she curtsied low, kissing the Pope's slippers after receiving his blessing. Then, the King led her to the altar where Henri was waiting. When she finally reached him the King placed her hand on Henri's and stood to the side, opposite the duke. Danielle took her place beside Henri, facing the altar.

Henri and Danielle then stepped upon the platform and stood in front of the Cardinal de Lorraine who was ready to officiate the wedding Mass. As the couple stood in front of him, the Cardinal asked:

"Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

"I do," Duke Philippe said proudly, stepping forward.

The Cardinal then lifted his arms to gain the attention of the standing guests and of God. The choir began to sing the Kyrie Eleison, and the Mass began.

Henri and Danielle were meant to look at the Cardinal but they were in awe of the moment and each other. Henri heard Danielle sigh; she was inspired by the way he looked lovingly at her. Henri smiled and she relaxed and reminded herself to breathe.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God to bless the marriage of Prince Henri, Crown Prince of France, and the Duchesse de Bourbon, Danielle de Barbarc, and join them together in holy matrimony, a most honorable estate instituted of God, which is not to be taken lightly, unadvisedly or wantonly, but reverently, discretely, advisedly, soberly and in the fear of God." The Cardinal then uttered the wedding challenge, and finding no opposition, he continued the ceremony. It seemed like the wedding Mass would take forever, but then they heard the words that signaled the end of the ceremony.

"Henri de Valois, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking al others, keep only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Henri answered with trembling voice, his eyes on Danielle.

The cardinal turned to Danielle, "Danielle de Barbarac, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking al others, keep only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Danielle responded, smiling at Henri.

The cardinal asked, "Who gives this woman to be married unto this man?" The duke took a step forward and taking Danielle's hand responded, "I do."

The cardinal then joined Henri and Danielle's hands and asked them to speak their consent aloud and take their vows.

They each, in turn, said their vows. Henri was first: "I take you Danielle to be my wedded wife. I pledge to you the faith of my body. I will be faithful to you and loyal with my body and my goods, and I will keep you in sickness and in health from this day forward, for better or for worse until death do us part."

Danielle followed with her vows. "I take you Henri to be my wedded husband. I pledge to you the faith of my body. I will be faithful to you and I will honor and obey you, and I will keep you in sickness and in health from this day forward, for better or for worse until until death do us part."

The Cardinal then blessed the ring and gave it to Henri, pronouncing the final phrases that Henri repeated after him, as he slid the wedding ring onto Danielle's finger: "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honor, and with my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

Cardinal de Lorraine then concluded, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Prince Henri and Duchesse Danielle have consented together in holy wedlock, and have given and pledged their troth to each other before God and this congregation, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring and by joining of hands, I therefore, with the authority given by the Pope and the Holy Church, I pronounce you man and wife, prince and princess of France, in the name of God and our King."

Henri lifted Danielle's veil and kissed her softly on the lips. They held the moment and then sweetly touched foreheads and smiled, turning to face the guests. The choir and organist played the final hymn for the blessed couple and with much joy and celebration they walked out followed by the Pope, the Cardinal, the King and the Queen, all present members of the Valois and Bourbon families, the Princes of the Blood, many members of the nobility and their illustrious guests. The bells of the church began to toll announcing the marriage, and the sound rang throughout the city and was carried from village to village throughout the country. All cities and towns were awaiting their turn to ring their church bells. The sound carried on for hours announcing the four days of celebrations, including a _bal masqué_ and sumptuous banquets at the King's residence.

Henri and Danielle emerged from the church among the cheers of the crowd. An elegant carriage waited outside the church to carry the newlyweds. Shortly after the wedding ceremony, the full entourage of the Royal and Bourbon families proceeded directly to the King's residence for the first wedding lunch banquet and for the crowning ceremony. The Pope, the Royals, the Bourbons, the cardinals and bishops all gathered in the residence's grand hall for the crowning ceremony. The Princes of the Blood, members of many royal houses, the French high nobility and foreign ambassadors and dignitaries were also in attendance.

King Francis had changed into a white satin doublet, with a royal mantle of gold spangled with pearls and precious stones. He entered the grand hall escorting the bride, who had changed as well and was now wearing a dress of silver brocade trimmed with ermine, with a fitted bodice of red velvet filled with pearls and diamonds, her hair elaborately braided and adorned with pearls and precious stones, topped by her ducal crown. The King and Queen stood side by side while Henri removed Danielle's ducal crown and the King placed the Dauphine's crown upon her head, pronouncing the pledge of allegiance to the Crown and to France for Danielle to repeat. It was a simple but moving ceremony.

After the ceremony, they moved to the formal dining hall where an opulent banquet had been prepared. There were three main tables clustered in the center of the hall, and an array of long tables around them. At one sat Pope Clement and the Queen along with the Queen of Navarre and Leonardo da Vinci. The center table was reserved for the King and the Cardinals and other clerics, while the third held the Princes of the Blood, other young princes and princesses and the regional nobility, with Danielle and Henri occupying the place of honor. Henri and Danielle were radiant, enjoying their first banquet as a royal married couple.

At surrounding tables sat the royal families from foreign countries, each being honored with a luscious array of food specific to their taste. The lesser nobility were in the outer chambers eating and drinking from several banquet tables, enjoying the splendor and waiting for the doors of the formal dining hall to be thrown open for all to mingle and enjoy music, drink and dance.

Later in the evening, the festivities moved to the residence's grand hall where a royal ball was being thrown for the newlyweds. A temporary dais had been brought into the hall, with two thrones for the King and the Queen to sit while people drank and enjoyed the celebrations. The finest musicians animated the party and everyone took to the floor and danced happily. The ball was briefly interrupted just before midnight, when the King and the Queen descended from the dais and followed by the duke and the duchesses and the Queen's ladies went to escort Henri and Danielle to the nuptial chamber on the second floor.

===============00=================

The chamber was an enormous room in the middle of which stood a square platform with a guardrail surrounded by curtains. Behind the curtains stood a present from the King, a tall state bed of such magnificence that is was heard to be worth more than half of Danielle's dowry.

The King escorted Henri into an adjacent dressing room where his valet helped him change into his nightshirt, while Danielle went into the bedchamber and disappeared behind the dressing screen with the Queen's ladies to change into a fine linen nightgown and finely decorated robe.

When she appeared from behind the screen she stood stunned at the many observers in the room. Not only were the royal family and the Bourbon family present, but also the Cardinal and the King's advisers, all standing behind the rails in the viewing area. Stunned and frozen in place, she reminded herself to breathe, relax and wait for Henri. It would be alright.

Henri came back with the King and stood next to the rail as the Cardinal de Lorraine entered the bedchamber with his _thurible_ filled with burning incense. The Cardinal blessed the bed, the space, Danielle and Henri and then went to join the rest of the witnesses. After the blessing, the Queen's ladies opened the curtain and the duchesses removed Danielle's robe and led her to bed. They kissed her on the cheek, smiled and reminded her to relax, then went to the viewing area beyond the rail. Danielle sat on the edge of the bed, protected by the fine silk gauze curtains, and waited.

Henri approached and removed his robe as he stepped up onto the platform. A hush went through the room. The King began to laugh with much enthusiasm and joke with his advisors about the jousting match his son was about to have with his lovely and spirited bride. The Queen threw him a stiff glance.

"Francis, please."

"I am sorry, dear," a mocking tone still in his voice.

The prince looked at Danielle and immediately rounded the end of the bed and came to her side. He was nervous, as he found himself in a state of complete arousal, but he managed to control himself and focus on Danielle. _I must make her feel comfortable,_ he told himself. He held her hands and whispered in her ear, "do not mind the witnesses, my dearest. They must be here to guarantee we consummate our marriage. They cannot see us clearly behind these curtains and we must try and imagine we are alone. They do not matter anyway." Danielle managed to whisper the words, "I know."

The prince made sure the curtains were completely closed. He took Danielle's hands and kissed them. Then he lay her gently atop the duvet and lowered his mouth to kiss her. They kissed each other lightly; afraid of unleashing their passion, but just the touching of lips made their bodies quiver with desire. Danielle had the feeling of melting into Henri's arms.

Looking beyond Henri, Danielle could see the outline of the witnesses, but no their faces, and soon she began to relax and return his kisses. Laying on their sides they held each other tight as if they wanted their bodies to be one. Danielle looked longingly into Henri's eyes and he smiled, kissing her mouth tenderly. Henri then removed his nightshirt and helped Danielle out of her gown. As he removed her nightgown, he marveled at the perfection of her body and began to kiss her neck, her ears, slowly moving his hands down her back, caressing her waist, kissing every inch of her body, and then kissing her mouth again, deepening his kiss. Danielle responded passionately, instinctively, kissing his neck, his chest, slowly caressing his body. The sight of Henri's muscular torso and strong arms holding her awakened her passion; she had never felt this kind of desire before. Henri was enjoying Danielle's caresses and moaned with pleasure. He knew she was passionate and was delighted to explore new pleasures with her.

They caressed each other for a long time, enjoying every sensation and soon they started to get lost in their passion. The room fell away as did their awareness of the viewers.

Danielle began to feel warm and a tingling sensation ran from her lips to her fingers and toes. She remembered that the duchesses had said the body will respond and direct you. She felt loved, and her love and sense of belonging deepened with every kiss and every caress.

Their breathing became heavy as they continued to discover the intimate touches that brought them pleasure, every caress intensifying the feeling of intimacy, until they were able to abandon themselves to their love, feeling the warmth of their bodies, felt his heart beating so fast he thought it would come out of his chest as he lovingly claimed Danielle as his, and received him as hers. Danielle felt her body opening like a flower to Henri's love, and the moment came when they became one, sealing their union, as Danielle began to understand the ecstasy that poets talked about in the poems she had read. Thereafter, the only thing that existed was a vast blue space that held them afloat amongst the stars. They had experienced a deep spiritual joining: time and space had no meaning.

After a while they noticed that the witnesses had discreetly left the room. They had been satisfied. Content, the Prince and Princess lay in each other's arm and floated off to sleep with no worries in the world.

The following morning, after Danielle and Henri were up and had left to attend the wedding breakfast held in their honor, the Cardinal went to the bridal chamber to collect the sheets. He would bring them to the King and Pope Clement so they could verify the couple's consummation.

===============00=================

 _Thank you for reading. Please review and send comments, we would love to hear from you!_


	31. Chapter 31 - Back to Court

Chapter 31- Back to Court

"Their Royal Highnesses Prince Henri and Princess Danielle of France," the chamberlain announced, his monotonous voice resonating above the chatting buzz of the guests and echoing through the paneled dining hall.

It was the first wedding breakfast, and Montmorency had ordered formal seating and tables decorated with fragrant fresh flowers, the finest silverware and the exquisite new porcelain service specially designed to honor the royal couple, each plate accented with a 24-karat gold band and the couple's monogram and date of marriage hand painted on it. It was all an impressive show of luxury for the Court and its distinguished guests to welcome the prince and princess. Everyone present lined the doorway entrance waiting to welcome the newlyweds.

Several of the invited guests were eager to be introduced to the new princess. They had seen her escorted by the King at the wedding and crowning ceremonies, and they had seen her dancing through the night with the prince at the wedding ball. But only a few had had the opportunity to be personally introduced to her and wanted to see her up close.

The doors were thrown open and Henri and Danielle, formally upholding hands, entered the dining hall followed by two guards and Danielle's ladies. The prince and princess were wearing matching red velvet capes over their simpler day attire—a black silk doublet trimmed with silver braid over white breeches for Henri, and for Danielle, an unstructured three piece ensemble consisting of a white silk chemise, a fully lined bodice made of black velvet with silver embroidery, and a skirt made of red and black damask brocade. The couple stood in the center of the room and greeted their guests at their first breakfast banquet as husband and wife.

They were welcomed with an enthusiastic applause by those lucky to be among the guests. Not everyone from Court had been invited to the breakfast; this celebration was meant for family, a few foreign royals and ambassadors, the King's advisers and those French nobles closest to King Francis. For the rest of the courtiers, great festivities were being held at the King's Place-Neuve residential palace, and public celebrations would take place throughout the city where the prince and princess would make appearances offering peasants, townsfolk and nobility alike the opportunity to pay their respects.

One by one, nobles, dignitaries and members of the Court greeted the prince and princess with a deep bow.

"Your Royal Highness, what a blessing to be in your luminous presence," the Spanish ambassador bowed to Danielle.

"Thank you, ambassador. You are most kind," she replied in a formal tone, suppressing her desire to laugh at the ambassador's pompous tone.

Danielle kept smiling and nodding, addressing each guest courteously, extending her hand to be kissed according to protocol, meanwhile keeping her unpretentious manners. She was now a princess, the Dauphine, but she detested the affected pomposity of those courtiers and nobles always trying to win the favor of the King. She was determined to be herself, even though she was aware that she had crossed the threshold from being an ordinary woman into the world of royalty and a Court full of intrigues. She suspected that she would be an easy target for the disgruntled courtiers who disapproved Henri's marriage to her, and she knew she needed to be careful, because despite her Bourbon blood, she had been brought up as a commoner and it was only now that she belonged to the nobility, and to a very prestigious royal house. Many courtiers still considered her a commoner, and were waiting for her to slipped up: at her first mistake, they would pounce. Yet, she was determined to keep a bit of herself. Her uncle, the duke, had prepared her for this; he explained to her how to gain the support of the King and the Queen, and how to play her political role without losing herself.

Henri was beaming with pride, eager to present his beautiful wife to the world. He believed that Danielle's warmth was so natural and her manners so affable that she would immediately take possession of people's hearts and gain their devotion. During the daytime activities he noted he was right and took a mental note that the men, in particular the nobles from foreign kingdoms, felt captivated by Danielle's charms and her enchanting smile. He was pleased, but was going to be keen to manage how the women might treat her. He did not want her to find comfort only in the men's captivation.

Standing next to Danielle, Henri accepted greetings, compliments and presents while observing each of the guests and their interactions with his wife. For the most part, the foreign nobles and dignitaries were gracious and respectful, showing their reverence for the new princess. He liked the Italian nobles for their warmth and extravagance, and the Polish royals who showered Danielle with a set of pendants and matching earrings made of gold and rare Polish amber. Even the Spanish ambassador and the imperial delegation were courteous and polite, although it was apparent that the ambassador was fishing for information to take back to King Carlos and the Infante Felipe.

He welcomed the openness of the British ambassador and the emissaries sent by Henry VIII of England to negotiate the Pope's withdrawal of the threat of excommunication of the English King. They not only accepted the new princess, but also admired Prince Henri for the courage of marrying for love, as their King had done.

Henri, however, could not say the same of some members of the French Court. They were snobbish and their contempt for Danielle was evident. They considered his marriage a misalliance. Observing them, Henri knew who genuinely accepted Danielle and would make her feel welcomed at Court, and who was hiding their disdain behind false smiles and curtsies. He felt these were the most dangerous for his kindhearted Danielle; they would be looking for her weaknesses and be the first to destroy her in Court once they found them.

As he walked Danielle to their breakfast table, Henri knew he needed to deploy a discreet army of supporters around her for protection. The French Court was a dangerous place and the nobility here was not to be trusted. His thoughts were interrupted by the King's voice proposing a toast for the new couple.

"For Prince Henri and Princess Danielle, for their long life and fertility, and for the future of France!" the King called out with enthusiasm.

Everyone raised their goblets and toasted for the prince and princess. The table for the royal family and their special guests, including the King's sister, Marguerite d'Angoulême, Queen of Navarre, Duke Philippe and the Bourbon family, Montmorency and Leonardo, had been placed in the center of the room atop a dais so that they could be higher than the rest and preside over the celebration. On one side of the room were tables reserved for the foreign nobles and on the opposite side where the King's advisers and distinguished members of the French nobility.

Sitting between the King and the Queen, Henri and Danielle raised their goblets to thank everyone for their good wishes. Everyone applauded and cheered for the couple.

After the King's toast many others followed. Montmorency toasted for the Dauphin and Dauphine's health, and the Queen vowed for their happiness. The guests started to clink their goblets calling for the couple to kiss; the food and wine flowed freely and the atmosphere became gay and relaxed. Danielle and Henri shared a light kiss and laughed happily, drinking from the same goblet, soon joining the animated conversation at the table dominated by the King and Montmorency.

"The celebrations are proceeding nicely," the King patted Montmorency on the back. "Congratulations, my dear Anne. The people of Marseille are truly enjoying the festivities." The King laughed, knowing that he had made the Grand Master a little uncomfortable by calling him by his first name in public.

"Yes Monty, thank you," Henri chimed in. "You really exceeded yourself."

"Thank you, Your Highness. That reminds me…" Montmorency spoke to Henri while taking a folded paper from inside his doublet: "The Provençal Township is staging a play in your honor tomorrow. It will take place after the fair. They have spent quite a great deal of time and effort to welcome you and I think it would be nice if you and the princess attend."

"I agree, as long as they are properly escorted by the Royal guard and strong security is in place," the King warned Montmorency. Then he directed his attention to Henri and Danielle. "You know children, feasting will continue during all this week and you'll be busy. We will have a ball tonight and you will be the center of attention; then we'll have a joust on Thursday. You would do well to attend that event tomorrow because will be gone by Friday and the townsfolk is eager to see the two of you. We will be returning the Court to Paris. Then we will go to Fontainebleau."

"Friday?" Danielle was surprised. She had hoped to stay a bit longer, but didn't dare to question His Majesty about it.

"Father, I was hoping we could stay a few more days in Marseille. This is Danielle's first time by the ocean and I would like to show her the villages along the coast. We would be so at ease to have at least three more days here," Henri pleaded.

"Hmm. I need to be back in Paris to prepare for the upcoming negotiations with the Emperor. War is again on the horizon, son."

The Queen intervened. "Well, Francis, perhaps we should go back with the Court, and leave enough of the Royal guard for Henri and Danielle to stay here three more days. It is their time now."

"Please, father. It would be a great gift to Danielle, especially if as you say, we are to prepare for war soon."

"What do you think, Monty?" The King turned to the Constable as he usually did when he needed to make a quick decision.

Montmorency was not keen on the idea of the prince putting off his obligations to please the princess, but he loved Henri and wanted to indulge him, at least this time.

"I believe it could be arranged, Your Majesty," Montmorency spoke convincingly. Then he remember an important detail: "Also, the renovations of the prince and princess' apartments at the Louvre and at Fontainebleau won't be completed for another week, so it would be convenient to delay the prince and princess arrival. If you agree, I'll see to it that security is in place to protect Their Highnesses before we leave Marseille."

The King took a minute to ponder the request; then made his decision. " _D'accord_. But three days only, Henri. I want the two of you back in Paris next week."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Danielle stood up and went to hug the King, but then remembered that it probably wouldn't be appropriate to hug the King in public and just curtsied before him.

"Danielle, dear. We've had enough misunderstandings so let us leave them in the past." He took Danielle's hand in his. "You are part of my family now. This is a new chapter for all of us."

Danielle blushed at the unexpected kindness from the King; she was moved. She smiled gracefully and half curtsied and gently dropped her eyelids expanding her smile. Henri could not stop looking at her, thinking that she looked enchanting with that pink tinge covering her cheeks.

The King smiled and kissed Danielle's hand gallantly and then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Henri, take care of your bride. She can be rather charming and there are plenty of wolves around here."

Henri laughed taking Danielle's hand. "I know father. I'll be vigilant."

They all shared a good laugh and continued enjoying the festive breakfast banquet.

While the royal family discussed the prince's request to stay in Marseille, some courtiers among the French nobility indulged in gossip about the wedding, the Pope's visit and the extravagant festivities taking place all over town. But above all, the courtiers delighted in talking about the new princess and how the prince had changed since he got involved with her. One woman in particular, the Comtesse Claudette de Rivérac, a gossipy woman whose husband was close to King Francis, was already becoming relentless in her attempt to discredit the princess.

"I cannot believe our Crown Prince has been wasted on the likes of her! That peasant by his side is a disgrace to Francet!" The comtesse said to the woman seated next to her, Lady Cécile de Salrat.

"What do you mean ' _wasted_ ,' comtesse? He just got married to a lovely lady. That ' _peasant'_ by his side is an heiress, and I am glad that she is French and not Spanish. Would you have preferred a Spanish princess for the throne of France?"

"Well, Princess Gabriela of Spain has royal blood, so yes, I would have preferred he married a real princess. Have you noticed the common manners of our new princess?" The Comtesse de Rivérac spoke contemptuously while openly eyeing Danielle and Henri who were cooing and kissing and feeding each other morsels of food while giggling and ignoring their guests.

"They are newlyweds, comtesse. What I notice is that they are very much in love. He seems happy for the first time in his life. Look at him, he is all smiles. He is totally devoted to her."

"That does not excuse such a distasteful display of affection. Even the princess' ladies-in-waiting seem more refined. Hopefully they come from noble families."

"Of course, they do," Lady Cécile confirmed. "One of them is the princess' cousin, Suzanne de La Roche-sur-Yon, daughter of the Duchesse de Montpensier, Louise de Bourbon and the late Prince of La Roche-sur-Yon; then there is Lady Claire de Cervole, who is the sister of Lord de Cervole-Vélines; and Lady Anne de Laval, the daughter of the Comte de Montfort-Laval. The Queen herself appointed the last two. The fourth Lady is Jacqueline de Ghent, the princess' stepsister and daughter of the disgraced Baroness de Ghent. The princess requested that she be one of her ladies."

"It must be to compensate for the fact that our new so-called princess is really a commoner," laughed the comtesse. "I guess Lady Jacqueline de Ghent will have to help her stepsister understand her new station."

"You may be mistaken, comtesse. The King acknowledged Princess Danielle as a Bourbon heiress. Just as her cousin Suzanne, Princess Danielle is the niece of Philippe de Bourbon, Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua. And somehow she inherited the vast estates and titles of the late Duc de Bourbon, Charles III, who had incredible wealth and power even before he was Constable. He was as rich and powerful as the King, except for the crown. And since he had no children, he left it all to his brother Philippe and apparently to this niece."

"Well, she may be the duke's niece, but she is not like her cousin, Lady Suzanne. This 'princess' is a commoner and she was raised as one. Her father was a merchant who was adopted as a child by the duke's father, the Comte Gilbert de Bourbon. That is how she ended up in that most illustrious family. I wonder why she became the family heiress. There must be some dark secrets in that family, otherwise how do you explain it? Think about it, Duke Philippe himself has two sons, and Duchesse Louise has a daughter, and instead of them, this peasant is the one who becomes the family heiress, _duchesse régnante_? I heard that she inherited the Bourbon's châteaux de Moulins and Chantelles, which are bigger and more impressive than the royal châteaux de Blois or d'Amboise. And to top it all, the Crown Prince falls for her. She is fortunate indeed."

"I am sure there has to be more to her for our prince to be so taken with her," Lady Cécile said sighing. She was a romantic and imagined a magical love story, like in the novels.

"Or maybe she is just a little witch who has bewitched everyone, starting with our dear prince."

"Comtesse! Please stop. Someone will hear you!"

"Well, let them hear the truth. So many beautiful courtiers and the prince falls for the peasant girl. We should call her the _Peasant Princess_."

"Shh! Here is Princess Marguerite now."

Princess Marguerite de Valois, who was walking through the room acknowledging the guests, was able to hear the last comment about the _peasant princess_. She really liked Danielle and was alarmed at the noblewomen's animosity towards her sister-in-law. She would have to warn Henri, but for now, she would pretend not to have heard anything. She approached the women's table and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, ladies. I pray you are having a wonderful time sharing this happy occasion with us. It is not every day that we get to celebrate a dynastic marriage that is also a love union."

"Indeed, Your Highness, it is a blessing." Lady Cécile and the Comtesse de Rivérac curtsied to the princess. "We are very happy for the prince and feel fortunate to have been witnesses of such a lovely wedding," the comtesse lied shamelessly.

"Thank you comtesse. Isn't she the most beautiful bride? We are all delighted and extremely proud of our lovely Dauphine, more so as she is loved and cherished by her husband, the Dauphin, and by the King and Queen." Princess Marguerite watched as the face of the Comtesse twitched perceptibly. "Now if you excuse me, I must continue greeting our guests. Ladies," Princess Marguerite nodded slightly to the women and took her leave.

=================00===================

The next few days passed in a series of formal celebrations and informal sensational fêtes. Danielle and Henri attended many of the festivities in their honor, and still made time to receive an interminable line of guests bearing from the simplest of presents such as illuminated books and hand-made lace, to the most extravagant pieces of jewelry and fabulous works of art. Even the peasants and townsfolk felt the need to congratulate the new royal couple with gifts of local fruits and handcrafts.

By the end of the week the prince and princess were exhausted and were looking forward to the end of the festivities and the departure of the Court. The Pope had departed early on Thursday, and finally, on Friday morning, the King gave the order for the Court to return to Paris. So Friday afternoon, after hosting a farewell lunch party in the magnificent Place-Neuve residence, the King and the Queen, followed by their royal entourage and visiting guests, departed from Marseille. Their departure was peaceful and without event, and the festivities continued but at a much slower pace.

Henri and Danielle were happy to stay in Marseille with only Danielle's ladies and a handful of guards and servants, away from hundreds of courtiers and courtly guests. In Marseille they were able to enjoy their relative privacy and precious time together without the formalities of Court. It was late October, but the Mediterranean weather was still lovely, so they were having a marvelous time.

In the mornings, they enjoyed breakfast in bed and then walked through the galleries and gardens of the magnificent residential palace before visiting the town and nearby villages, spending many hours strolling around markets and the town's square. They would return to the residence for lunch only to leave again for afternoon walks around the harbor, experiencing the beauty of the ocean, cheered by a multitude of people who delighted in seeing the young royals in their town. They ended the days seating in a secluded corner of a quiet beach watching the sunset before returning to the palace for supper. One morning they even dared to escape the vigilance of their guards and ventured into an isolated beach, where they went swimming and enjoyed private playful time, kissing and splashing water on each other before being discovered by the guards. Evenings were spent talking quietly by the fireplace and making love, getting to know each other intimately without the intrusion of witnesses.

Away from the daily cacophony of Court, Henri was happy to spend time alone with his bride. He found this life to be rather pleasant, without Montmorency's constant nudging, prodding him to do this or that, or the many demands imposed by the royal household and the many courtiers buzzing around like bees in a hive. He was madly in love with his wife and all he wanted was to be with her. Oh, how much he wished to be a simple man and live with Danielle in a quiet village with no guards, and no servants around him all the time!

On their last day in Marseille, escorted by Laurent and the royal guards, Henri and Danielle took a boat to the Frioul archipelago to visit the _Île d'If_ and its impressive fortress, the Château d'I. The Château d'I was an impressive three-story fortress flanked by three towers, built strategically to defend the coastline. It had been from this château that three hundred cannons had blasted announcing the Pope's arrival in Marseille for the royal wedding festivities.

Henri and Danielle were given a tour of the interior of the fortress, including the battlements, the dungeon and the prison cells. Some rooms had windows with breathtaking views of the ocean and the port of Marseille. Danielle, who until her trip to Marseille had never seen the ocean, was in awe of the smells, the sound of the waves hitting the rocks, the birds and wildlife near the water.

"This is beautiful, Henri. It is unfortunate that this is a military fortress. It could be so beautiful to live here, right on the water. I wish this were a residence. I would love to live here."

"This is not a residence, my love, but my father does have a residential château right on the water. Not on the ocean, but along a beautiful river."

"Really? Where is it? Can we visit it?"

"We could go visit it in the spring. The Château de Chenonceau is in the Indre-et-Loire, near the small village of Chenonceaux, along the Cher River."

"Oh, I would love to see it." She had a dreamy look on her face, and all of a sudden she said with a sigh, "I always liked water. I loved the lakes and rivers near the manor. My father and my uncle taught me how to swim in the Beuze river when I was very little. Since then, I dreamed of living with the water at the edge of my home. Ocean, river or lake, water is something that will always help me find peace."

"I still remember how beautiful you looked coming out of the river with Leonardo. It was a vision."

"Henri! I was embarrassed for you to see me like that."

"You looked lovely, Danielle, so natural and beautiful. I fell for you again that day," Henri said and kissed her lips.

"And I for you." She sighed, returning his kiss. "Someday, I would like to live in a place by the water," she declared enthusiastically, holding Henri's arm.

"One day you will, my love. One day Chenonceau will be yours."

"Ours, you mean." Danielle rested her head on Henri's shoulder as she held his arm.

"Well, I could give it to you as a gift."

"I don't fancy a château just for me. I would not like to live by myself. The château should be ours."

"Very well. It will be ours to visit and to live in, if you wish," he said with a kiss. "But I will dedicate it to you, as a symbol of my love. And it will be _your_ property. That way, no one would dare take it from you if…"

"If what?

"If I am not about, with you."

"Why would you not be about, with me?"

"I meant that something might happen to me, Danielle. You know that the King is preparing to go to war again. When we return to Paris, I must join Montmorency at the military camp. I will spend at least three weeks training under the Grand Master's leadership."

"Yes, I know. But please, don't say that something will happen to you. Montmorency won't let anything happen to you."

"There is death with war, Danielle, my love. I am the Crown Prince and I must fight like a soldier, like my father does, like all kings before him, like all princes and noblemen do." He said with a bit of pride. "God willing, I will be King one day and the men must learn to follow me, the man who fought next to them as a soldier in battle."

"You will be protected. Just like the King expects to be protected." Danielle said, her voice a little brittle as she tried not to sound anxious.

Danielle was truly frightened and her hands were trembling slightly. Henri noticed her uneasiness and realized he had alarmed her unnecessarily. He didn't even know if he would be fighting in the front lines. He didn't have to be a hero in her eyes. _Why am I so silly, making it sound so heroic an act. There is no need to alarm her_ , he thought. He cleared his throat. "Don't be frightened, Danielle. War is dangerous but I'll have the best training and our men are the best. And Montmorency will have my back as will our army and my own personal guard. You are right. I will be safe and protected."

"You are a strong soldier, an asset to the army. You will be fine." Danielle affirmed, mostly to calm herself.

"Yes. I will be fine."

=================00=================

That night, Danielle and Henri fell asleep in each other's arms. Marseille was beautiful, the time they had alone was magical and they wished they could stay longer. But it was time to return to Paris. They would be leaving early in the morning.

Back at the Louvre, preparations were being made to welcome the newlyweds and continue the celebrations with yet another banquet and a _bal masqué_. The ball was an opportunity for those who were not able to travel to Marseille to be formally introduced to Princess Danielle. And it was Danielle's opportunity to face the sophisticated French Court as the Dauphine in the big city. A prospect she found a little daunting.

=================00==================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	32. Chapter 32 - Being Princess

Chapter 32 - Being Princess is no Simple Affair

Her stirring woke him again. It was almost dawn and Danielle was still tossing uneasily beneath the sheets, in a restless sleep. _This is not like her_ , Henri thought, _as she usually falls asleep easily and sleeps soundly through the night._ Tonight, however, she was restless and Henri was worried.

He lay quietly to avoid waking her, but then turned carefully to better observe her. He loved these early moments at dawn when she was still sleeping and he could spend time just watching her, in awe of the beautiful woman lying next to him. He could think of nothing more than how much he was in love with her. He was convinced he was the luckiest prince in Christendom. He could have ended up married to one of those dull princesses raised with stiff court rules, suffering in a loveless dynastic marriage. Instead, he was fortunate enough to have his lovely Danielle for a wife, a free spirited woman full of life who was as beautiful as she was intelligent and free of artifices, and who happened to have royal blood. Most importantly, he was madly in love with her and she loved him back. He felt blessed. Just looking at her made his heart flutter; he wanted to leap up with swollen chest and let the world know that Danielle was his wife, his Princess!

Danielle's body jolted, she gasped for air, then relaxed for a few moments only to go back to her restless sleep. Her constant stirring made her thin nightgown fall off her shoulder partially exposing her back, where he could still see those marks…her scars, a sad reminder of what she had endured and what he had ignored. They were now fading, but he could still see them, and he felt as guilty as the first time he saw them. They both had other scars now, from the attack in Montpensier, but unlike these old scars, the new ones were a symbol of their love and commitment to each other. Henri lowered his head and kissed her exposed shoulder, tenderly caressing her back. She murmured something unintelligible, then dropped back into her troubled slumber. He held her and caressed her face and stroke her hair, now freely falling about her neck and her face, framing it beautifully. He loved that she was not wearing a sleeping cap. It allowed him to smooth her long hair and wrap it around his fingers where it curled naturally at the ends.

He continued to watch her, idly playing with her hair. The candle's flicker magnified her beautiful features; his gaze did not waver. He slowly and lovingly caressed her and she relaxed into a quiet sleep. _What is it that is troubling her so? She is so strong and yet tonight she seems so fragile!_ He wondered while he raised himself onto his elbows and lit another candle beside their bed.

"Danielle," he murmured in her ear, kissing her neck, her eyelids. "Are you alright?"

She slowly opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering against his cheek. "I don't know what has come over me," she said sleepily. "I am so anxious. Did I wake you?"

"No, my love, do not worry. I love to watch you sleep. But you have not slept well. Is it because we are leaving for Paris in the morning?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Perhaps. I keep having this horrible nightmare."

Henri held her more tightly. "Nightmare? Tell me about it." He knows one day he will be able to understand her without explanation, but for now, he wanted her to tell him everything.

"It begins with courtiers dancing and laughing; all the while pointing at me. Then I hear the sound of goblets crashing together; they are cracking. The sound grows so loud! I put my hands to my ears and then, the wine...it is spilling everywhere and they are laughing. As the laughter gets louder the spilled wine becomes a river. The courtiers are slipping and falling. And the river grows wild. The courtiers are now being carried away and as they pass they pull me down. They are lashing out at me, grabbing at my dress, my arms, my hair…I can't break free. I feel like I'm drowning and I gasp for air. And I keep reaching for someone to help. I am screaming out for you as I'm pulled under. And then it begins again. It is awful!"

"Oh Danielle, darling," he said holding her, gently stroking her hair and kissing her. "I'm so sorry. Can Paris be so frightening? You've never been afraid of facing people or new situations, my love," he said remembering the way she had faced the wagon master when rescuing Maurice; and she had also faced Le Pieu.

"Oh no, Henri, you see, I face people and put a strong façade, but inside I do get a little frightened. I cant' help it." She shrugged and snuggled into Henri's warm embrace. "I have to keep telling myself to breathe. But now I am mostly afraid I may disappoint you. I don't want to make you look bad in front of the courtiers. Paris is not Hautefort. It is a big city, courtiers there are so sophisticated!"

"You'll be fine, Danielle."

"I don't want to disappoint you. I want to be by your side at Court, working with you planning our new university. You know I wont be able to stand idle. But the King's advisers, the Court ladies..., I mean... are they are going to accept me? They know I was not raised as a noblewoman, they will remind me that I am an ordinary peasant. I am afraid I'll be so out of place at the Louvre!"

"No, my love, you'll never disappoint me, and you will never be out of place anywhere. You are the most extraordinary woman in the world. I ask myself everyday what have I done to be so lucky as to have you as my wife, so how can I be disappointed?"

"You think I'm special, but you know that I am a village girl who grew up covered in cinder. Did you know my stepsister Marguerite used to call me Cindersoot?"

"Danielle, I love you the way you are, cinders or not," Henri said in a serious tone. "When we get to Court you'll be by my side, not only planning the university, but in my own council. You have more knowledge of the issues that affect the people than any of those advisers that work with my father. So please, don't concern yourself with the courtiers. They will be envious, that's is to be expected, but you are not to be concerned about it."

"I've heard some of the gossip, Henri. The courtiers already make fun of me, they talk behind my back. They despise me because I am not what they expected by your side to represent the French Court."

"My love, you are royalty, as I am, and the French Court could not have a better suited Princess. Some courtiers may be anxious because they don't know you yet, but there are many who already love you. They want to know all about you; they can't get enough of you. You should not worry. You shall enter the Court and shine as you always do. You are a Princess of France, the Dauphine, and those who don't love you will have to respect you." Henri kissed her gently and gave her a sly smile. "That is the way of the Court. Besides, I'll be by your side. Insulting you is the equivalent of insulting me. Everyone will understand that they hold no sway over my love for you."

"I can't help thinking something awful will happen. You must know that feeling and this nightmare. Oh, Henri."

"Come here." Henri pulled Danielle closer as he lay closer to her, enfolding her in a protective embrace. "Let us sleep a little longer. It will soon be day and we need to be rested for the trip."

=================00=================

It was a long and trying journey. They left early Monday morning with the intention to arrive in Paris late Tuesday night, but Laurent and Brissac insisted they traveled in a coach for their safety, followed by their full entourage, which slowed their pace. Danielle's ladies traveled in a second coach, and the servants and guards following up on horseback made the going very slow. They traveled all day and part of the night, making several stops before spending Monday night in Lyon and the following night in Fontainebleau, arriving in Paris early Wednesday evening.

The fall air had an icy chill, and at times the wind blew so strong that it seemed that it would overturn their coach. The air slipped through the coach windows and door and chilled Danielle. She wrapped herself in her velvet cloak and moved in closer to Henri. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders keeping her warm. The muddy terrain made for a bumpy ride and she was uncomfortable. Despite the physical inconveniences of the road, her mind was occupied with thoughts of how she would be received in Paris.

She knew that the King and Queen were planning a _bal masqué_ this week to welcome her and Henri to Paris, and thoughts of her humiliation at that other ill-fated masque came to mind. She tried not to think about the immense Louvre castle, the snobbish French nobility, the thousands of courtiers, all of which gave her a dreadful feeling of anticipation for her future life in the Parisian Court.

She took a deep breath and decided to enjoy Henri's company; they were alone in the intimacy of a plush satin and velvet lined coach. After a few minutes she started to enjoy the trip and take pleasure in the beautiful landscape and the villages they came across. ' _No more fear_ ,' she said to herself. This was her destiny and she would embrace it.

The second day of the journey they made a brief stop at Moulins and visited Gien, in the Orléanais, to rest the horses and visit the village and the Château de Gien, which the King had given to Henri as a wedding gift. After touring the château, they visited a local tavern in the village's center and ordered warm drinks. Henri took the opportunity to chat with Laurent, as they had not shared time together since the wedding.

Jacqueline left her post with the ladies to sit next to Danielle. "There is something that I would like to ask you, Your Highness."

"Jacqueline, please. We are alone. How many times must I ask you not address me so formally? We grew up together. Call me Danielle, or I will ignore you and never speak to you again."

Jacqueline frowned and Danielle smiled playfully. "I'm speaking in jest, my dear sister. Now, what is it you wanted to ask of me?"

Jacqueline hesitated. "Well, it is about Marguerite. I know you have good reasons not to grant my request, but I need to share my thoughts nevertheless."

Danielle tensed up at the mention of Marguerite's name, but said nothing. "Go on."

"Danielle, I was thinking that it would be best if Marguerite's sentence was…different," Jacqueline wrung her hands nervously as she spoke.

"What do you mean by different? Do you want the King to commute her sentence?"

"No, no. I would not dare to ask such a thing. But I would ask that she be assigned to work in a different area of the castle. You see, if she is to redeem herself, she must be away from mother. She exerts such a hateful influence on Marguerite! I know my sister has some good in her."

"I see." Danielle paused, contemplating the request for a moment. "You may be right." But she doubted that Henri would consider any favors regarding Marguerite and her position. It would be better for Jacqueline not to harbor hopes.

"Jacquie, I don't know if Henri will even listen to me when it comes to Marguerite. You know he wanted to send them to the Americas. I will speak with him. However, you must know that it is the Queen we may have to convince. The baroness and Marguerite's lies took Her Majesty for a fool."

"Yes, I understand. It is most terrible. And I know it was you who saved them."

"Oh, Jacqueline. Your heart is what has saved you from the baroness' negative grasp. I'll try to speak with the Queen. Or I'll ask Henri to address this issue with Her Majesty. She rarely denies him anything."

They wanted to continue the conversation, but Laurent called on all to regroup. They needed to resume their journey immediately if they were to arrive in Fontainebleau before midnight to spend the night. Jacqueline and Danielle stood up.

"I know we must go now, but I want to thank you. I think I might sleep better knowing my mother could no longer poison Marguerite's thoughts." Jacqueline smiled. "You do me much honor by considering my request, Your Highness," Jacqueline said sweetly.

Danielle shook her head and began to poke at Jacqueline who defended herself with great agility. It carried on for a few minutes until they burst into a playful laughter and embraced affectionately. From the opposite corner of the tavern, Danielle's ladies –Suzanne, Anne and Claire— looked at the sisters and rolled their eyes. They would have to do something to get their dear princess to behave like a Dauphine, or she would become Court fodder in Paris.

 **Preparations, and the Gossip Only Gets Worse!**

Back in Paris, the staff at the Louvre worked with great speed getting the palace ready to welcome the prince and princess and continue the wedding celebrations. A banquet and a ball were being prepared and guests from near and far were already arriving.

As a group of servants hanged decorations in the Grand Hall, three young courtiers conversed in whispers in the adjacent corridor. One of the courtiers, who had heard the comments of the Comtesse de Rivérac in Marseille, was already referring to Danielle as ' _the peasant princess_.' Two of the girls were giggling and mocking Danielle, muttering something that made them laugh, but the third lady, a high-spirited brunette known as Lady Emma Delsarte, was not laughing; she was enraged.

"I don't know why you laugh, ladies. You should be disgusted that France's Crown Prince has been squandered on a peasant girl. Just the thought of it fills me with loathing," Lady Emma grumbled, anger seething clearly through her.

"Well, she is the niece of a duke, the Duc de Châtellerault," laughed Mademoiselle Sabine de Chabot, daughter of Admiral Philippe de Chabot, one of the King advisers. "Maybe we should not mock her."

"She might be, but she is only a half-niece, and an impoverished one, a peasant, actually. She was a servant at the Baroness de Ghent's manor when the Prince met her," Lady Emma said with disgust. "I heard that she was picking apples in the de Ghent's orchard when he met her. She threw apples at him because she didn't even recognize him. Imagine that! And now she is joining the Royal House of Valois as his wife. Incredible!"

"That's absurd, Emma!" Mademoiselle Jeanne de Rouhet, a young lady fairly new in Paris, was skeptical. She had been born a commoner, but was now living at Court and enjoying the life of a courtier thanks to the services her father provided to the King during the war. Mlle. Jeanne didn't believe the princess was a peasant, but she was trying to make new friends among the highborn ladies of the Court and didn't want to antagonize them.

"Emma, Prince Henri had always been very arrogant, snobbish even. He doesn't go around visiting orchards or talking to peasants," Mlle. Jeanne spoke softly, as to not be overheard, thinking that her own past as a commoner made it difficult for her to find a suitable husband, even among the lowest-ranking nobles. She doubted that a peasant girl, a commoner, would had married the Crown Prince. No, the Prince would have never chosen a commoner.

"But it is true!" Lady Emma insisted.

"Who told you that?"

"Her stepsister."

"Lady Jacqueline? You are lying!" Mlle. Jeanne scoffed.

"No, not her. Her other stepsister, Marguerite. She told me. She used to be a close friend of mine before she and her mother lost the favor of Their Majesties, that is." Lady Emma lowered her voice. "Do you know that because of this witch, Marguerite de Ghent and her mother, the Baroness de Ghent, are now servants in the castle's laundry? This peasant was so vengeful that she was able to convince the King that the baroness and Marguerite lied to Her Majesty the Queen. She is a vengeful little witch hiding behind that fake angelic face."

"But you just said she was a servant at the de Ghent's household. Is she Marguerite's stepsister or was she her servant?" Mlle. Jeanne asked.

"Both. She was an unwanted stepsister. She had no noble blood so she had to be a servant." Lady Emma retorted.

"The Prince seems enchanted, though. He looks at her like she is the biggest jewel in his crown," Mlle. Sabine de Chabot scoffed.

"Yes. Who knows? She probably gave him one of those magic concoctions that peasants prepare," Lady Emma commented sarcastically. "I just hope that he wakes up once the effect passes."

Sabine laughed. "Ha! I doubt it. He is already complicit, covering her faults and marrying her despite... well, if you only knew..."

"Knew what?" Lady Emma was curious.

"I cannot talk about it, not here. Someone may hear us and I'll be in trouble."

"Oh no, Sabine, now you have to tell us." Lady Emma walked to the end of the corridor and inspected the Grand Hall, then rejoined the group. "There is no one in the corridor or the hall."

"Well," Sabine talked in a low whisper, "I heard that...she was ' _soiled'_ when she married."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lady Emma asked, as Jeanne gasped, covering her mouth.

"You see, after the Prince spurned her at the masque, she went to live with M. Le Pieu, as his mistress! She was damaged goods, but the Prince still married her!"

"Oh God, that is awful!" Mlle. Jeanne frowned in disgust. "That is not possible. The Prince would not have married her if that is true. The King would not have allowed it."

"Oh, but that is true, Jeanne. All I know is that the Prince went with Captain Laurent and a handful of guards to _rescue_ her and to challenge M. Le Pieu right after his cancelled wedding to Princess Gabriella. He then took her to Hautefort, where they kept her hidden until the Duc de Châtellerault took her to his family in Montpensier and made everything look normal," Sabine said. "You know they got engaged in Montpensier."

"I believe it." Lady Emma frowned. "I knew something was not quite right with her. How did you find out? I am sure the Prince's guards were not talking."

"That's right. The guards are all sworn to secrecy. But Marguerite told me, as her mother threw her out of the house after the scandal at the masque and she saw M. Le Pieu picking her up. And let's just say that the servants at M. Le Pieu are not good at keeping secrets," Sabine confided. "Remember how the Prince disappeared right after the cancelled ceremony? He was looking for her. And when the Duc de Châtellerault arrived in Hautefort the Prince was nowhere to be found. The King and the duke argued about it, the King was very much opposed to allow the Prince get entangle with this peasant. But the King later accepted the engagement; it seems that the duke was able to convince him."

"Well, perhaps the duke knows compromising things about the King and threatened to disclose them? Lady Emma asked.

"No, the King never gives in to threats." Sabine responded. "I don't know the details, but the King changed his mind when the Prince got hurt in Montpensier. At least that's what my father said."

"I bet the King didn't know she was damaged goods. He may think M. Le Pieu just gave her refuge when the Baroness de Ghent threw her out. Who knows? After all, the King may trust M. Le Pieu. He was the King's armorer for many years. But now we know the _peasant princess_ was sampling the field," Lady Emma concluded.

"Be careful, ladies. You may not like the Princess but you are crossing a dangerous line. That is slander!" Mlle. Jeanne was appalled by Sabine's indiscretion and Lady Emma's impertinent comments.

Right then, Princess Marguerite de Valois, who had just walked in to oversee the decorations in the Grand Hall, overheard part of the conversation. She could not believe how fast jealousy and envy were working its way among the courtiers who had hoped to marry her brother. She knew Mademoiselle de Chabot and Lady Emma, and she was alarmed at their malicious gossip. These young ladies could not accept that a simple girl like Danielle could have captured Henri's heart and were already fostering the kind of hostile atmosphere that could destroy the new Dauphine. Princess Marguerite could not accept their slandering comments about Danielle's virtue and decided to confront them.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Your Highness," the three ladies curtsied.

"I could not help but hear your comments about our Dauphine."

"Oh, Your Highness, we were just commenting on how lucky Princess Danielle is to join the lustrous House of Valois," said Sabine, the most astute of the three. The others, however, could not help but chuckle at her words.

"We mean no disrespect, Your Highness," said Lady Emma, "but we were also lamenting the Prince's choice."

"And why is that?" Princess Marguerite asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, he is the Crown Prince of France," Mlle. Sabine said tentatively, "and he deserves someone, hmm… perhaps…"

"Someone like you?" Princess Marguerite was beginning to lose her temper.

"I was not saying that, Your Highness, I was just trying to say that…"

"I know exactly what you are trying to say Mlle. de Chabot, and I warn you that slandering a member of the royal family is a crime. Princess Danielle is not only the Duchesse de Bourbon, but she is also a member of this royal house as Duchesse de Bretagne and d'Orléans, and Dauphine of France. My brother, Prince Henri chose her as our future Queen for all the right reasons. She is kind and courageous. She is intelligent and educated. But most importantly, she is the Prince's love. I can guarantee you that he will ban from Court anyone who dares to speak or act against the Dauphine. So please, be very careful about expressing any unsolicited opinion, much less a slandering comment."

And that said, Princess Marguerite turned and walked away, leaving the three ladies in the corridor.

The princess walked fast through the labyrinth of corridors trying to control her anger. She wanted to speak with her mother about this unpleasant conversation, so she went looking for the Queen in the royal apartments. She was so angry that she did not see the servants coming in and out of the Queen's apartments and almost collided with a maid carrying a mountain of dirty linen. The Queen saw her arrive and knew that something was wrong.

" _Ma fille_ , what is on your mind?"

"Mother, I've just come from the Grand Hall, which looks beautiful for tomorrow's ball."

"Yes, and?"

"I overheard some ladies talking about Danielle in a derogatory manner."

"Oh dear, that was bound to happen. People are still fascinated by her story, and surprised by Henri's devotion to her."

"But mother, this is serious. They were really slandering her, attacking her virtue. They even said she was _soiled_ and that Henri knew about it, and that..."

"Stop. Margot dear, it doesn't help to repeat those unkind comments, unless you want to perpetuate the slandering rumor. You seem to forget that the King and I, as well as the King advisers, the cardinal and all who matter were witnesses of Danielle's virtue on her wedding night. That is all that matters. There is no merit to the gossip and I'll make sure that Montmorency stops it before it gets to Henri's or the King's ears. If this gossip gets to the ears of the King, he will most definitely crush the rumors and the gossipers in the most severe way. Henri will demand the gossipers to abandon the Court and the rumormongers will be severely punished for slandering the Dauphine, which is the same as slandering Henri and this Court. So the risk is theirs."

"Yes, mother, but I'm worried about Danielle. She is not used to the malicious intrigue of this Court; the vicious vendettas. It could be quite dangerous. Some of the courtiers will spare no efforts to destroy her. Henri will take it badly."

"Darling, Danielle is very smart. I am sure that she knows how to stop the comments. She surely knows how to defend herself; that is assuming that Henri allows anything to touch her. Henri won't tolerate anything that will harm her or distress her a bit."

"Henri won't be around all the time. He leaves for military camp in a fortnight and I am afraid that she will be provoked into handling matters the wrong way. You remember the last masque, it was not successful for Danielle."

"Her situation was different back then. She is the Dauphine now."

"Still, mother, Danielle doesn't seem versed in the art of hypocrisy. I believe she may... well, be violent if provoked."

The Queen laughed wholeheartedly. "I shall be willing to witness a courtier getting a black eye, courtesy of Danielle. That would be most amusing!

"Mother!"

"Don't worry so much, _ma fille_. I assigned Mlle. Claire and Mlle. Anne as _dames d'honneur_ to Danielle to help guide her in the intricate ways of this Court. Her other ladies-in-waiting will also help her navigate the courtiers. And she has Lady Jacqueline for companionship. Danielle will learn to deal with it all appropriately. I dare say we may also learn a thing or two from her."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Henri has shown more maturity since he met Danielle. He seems to have found the conviction he was lacking. He is happier, he is more assertive, and he has definitely lost much of his arrogance and sullenness. I see Danielle's hand there."

"Yes. It is true what you say, mother. But I still worry. I like Danielle. I wouldn't like to see her hurt. She might become resentful. And then, oh, what a mess it would be."

"With all she's already been through? She will not grow resentful, _ma fille_. Enough! Oh, listen, the morning bells, it is 10; they will be here any minute now. Let's call the King to go to the courtyard and give them a proper welcome home. And you, smile and forget the resentful courtiers. This is time for celebration."

=============00============


	33. Chapter 33 - Oh, Paris!

Chapter 33 - Oh, Paris! How Grand, Glorious and Frightening

Thursday morning they finally crossed the left-bank of the Seine and soon the immense structure of the Palais du Louvre came into view. Danielle, Henri and their retinue arrived in Paris fatigued by the long journey, but happy to finally be close to home. When their coach crossed the palace's gates Danielle took a deep breath, straightened her gown and headdress, and squeezed Henri's hand trying to alleviate her nervousness.

As soon as the coach entered the large square courtyard, the royal guard stood in a welcoming formation. The coach stopped and Henri slid closer to Danielle and kissed her. "We are home now, Princess. You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll feel at home in no time."

Danielle nodded and smiled at Henri. ' _Just breathe_ ,' she told herself as she waited for the footman to open the coach's door. The footman promptly placed the stepping block in front of the coach for Henri and Danielle to descend. Then the drivers went down from their seats and stood on both sides of the coach, lowering their head as Henri jumped from the cabin happily offering his hand for Danielle to descended.

Lining up in the courtyard were hundreds of elegant courtiers, nobles, knights, squires and prelates, ladies and gentlemen of the Court, all curious to have a closer look at the new princess. All those who did not attend the wedding in Marseille were eager to meet the Dauphine. Everyone knew this was a love match, not a political alliance, so everyone wanted to meet the woman who stole the prince's heart. Still, they were not prepared to witness the couple's open display of affection, when Henri, breaking all protocol, leapt joyfully out of the coach and after helping Danielle descend tenderly kissed her in front of the whole Court.

Among the many courtiers, Danielle caught a glimpse of Montmorency. She felt a little intimidated by the presence of the powerful Grand Master, the man who had the position once occupied by her real father, Charles de Bourbon; a man she knew had the King's ear and exerted great influence on Henri. She decided she needed to gain the support of Montmorency if she were to succeed at Court, and she smiled at him as he walked towards them. Montmorency then formally bowed and kissed her hand.

"Welcome home, Your Highnesses. I pray you had a pleasant journey."

Danielle thought that the journey had been rather difficult, so she was surprised when she heard Henri's reply.

"Quite pleasant, Monsieur Montmorency. Thank you," Henri lied. He spoke in a very formal, distant tone. Danielle looked at him, and understood that Henri's lie and tone with Montmorency was part of his public display of royal behavior. It was what was expected of him. For Danielle, it was another lesson on royal etiquette —your life may be public, but your private concerns or discomforts are not to be discussed in public.

Danielle dismayed to see such a large crowd in the courtyard, and intuited that life in this immense and crowded palace would be challenging. She was probably expected to remember the names of all important courtiers, and many of them would seek to gain her favor. _So many people..._ she thought _. Would I be able to have some time alone with Henri? Would we be required to live in separate apartments with our own suite of servants?_ _It would be difficult but I would manage to change things around. After all, I like a good challenge, it could be interesting._

Her feelings of discomfort subsided when she saw, standing in the arched doorway of the main entrance, the King, the Queen and Princess Marguerite who had come to formally receive them. Henri and Danielle approached the royal family and formally bowed and curtsied to the King and Queen. The Queen extended her arms and embraced them wholeheartedly, while the King offered a warm smile. He had seen the positive changes Danielle had effected on Henri and was taking a liking to her. He was ready to embrace her as a member of the family.

As courtiers surrounded them, Henri offered his arm to his mother to lead her into the palace, and Danielle, not knowing what to do, prostrated herself in front of the King. The King, smiled and taking Danielle's hands, raised her to her feet. He looked her directly in the eyes and very kindly, but with gusto said: "Welcome home, Princess Danielle."

This was the first time the King addressed her formally in public, and his tone sent a clear message to the curious courtiers— this was his new child and he was proud to welcome her as Dauphine. Then, tucking Danielle's hand in his arm, he led her into the palace.

==============00===============

After the formal welcome, the King and Queen gave Danielle a tour of the public areas of the palace. A string of servants and pages dressed in the King's livery of blue doublets, red velvet slashes and white tunics with the embroidered salamander insignia bowed at the sight of the royal family. Followed by two guards, the Royals strolled through a complex series of corridors that led them through the many galleries, long pavilions and beautiful halls of the palace. Henri tucked Danielle's hand into his arm and walked with her behind his parents, introducing her to the palace staff as _his Princess_.

Danielle was in awe of the fabulous paintings adorning the walls, and the magnificent tapestries, furniture, works of art and finely dressed servants; everything was luxuriously beautiful. Within a few moments, the King's advisers requested his presence in the war room and the King recused himself, reminding Henri and Danielle not to take too long with the tour, as there was a welcoming banquet in their honor with many guests already waiting.

"I'll see you in a few moments in the dining hall," the King remarked. "Ah, and remember, there will be a _bal masqué_ tomorrow night. We will dance until dawn shows her lovely face. I will recommend that you take your time relaxing today so that you are rested for the ball tomorrow." Then he departed followed by his advisers.

 **The Banquet**

Hand in hand, Henri and Danielle walked into the banquet hall and meandered to their assigned spot at the royal table in the center of the room, smiling and showing each other great affection. After their long trip, they were very hungry so they looked forward to this banquet.

Princess Marguerite watched the scene closely. She was pleased to see Henri truly happy for the first time in years. The fact that her brother was so smitten with his wife bothered many young courtiers, as was becoming more evident. They had called her the ' _Peasant Princess,'_ and there was malicious gossip about the ' _misalliance.'_ Princess Marguerite decided to keep a watchful eye over Danielle. She longed for a sister, after having lost her own, Princess Madeleine, who died in Scotland shortly after becoming that country's Queen. This was true love, similar to the one between Madeleine and her husband, King James V. It was rare to see this kind of love in Court. She was fascinated by Henri and Danielle's reverence for each other. Henri was very protective of Danielle, never kept her out of his sight. He had even renovated the royal apartments, merging the two bedchambers into one luxurious room, so they could live as one, not separately like most royal couples.

The banquet was a sumptuous affair with many courses and an unlimited amount of wine. As the courtiers filed in, Henri stood in the center of the room welcoming the guests and thanking all the nobles who came to congratulate them. From where she was standing, Princess Marguerite could see the hypocrisy of the courtiers as revealed in the bows and curtsies to Danielle's face and the sneers behind her back. Marguerite was doubly committed to being Danielle's friend in Court and decided to openly offer her friendship and protection.

The newlyweds sat at the center table surrounded by members of the royal family, and for the first time in years, Henri laughed aloud and was jovial. Danielle looked happy but was a little reserved, studying this well-mannered crowd and wondering about who she could trust.

After the banquet, the King and Queen retired for a needed rest, while many courtiers went to plan their outfits for the following evening's ball. The prince and princess were planning to receive some guest later in the afternoon, so they decided to retired and rest as well.

Henri led Danielle to their newly remodeled apartment on the second floor. They were discreetly followed by Danielle's ladies, except Lady Jacqueline, who had gone to visit her mother down at the servant's hall. Henri wanted to surprise Danielle with the many details he had commissioned especially for her. They went up the grand staircase, turned right, passed through a number of hallways and continued down a long corridor at the end of which was a massive double door secured by two guards. As they approached the guards stood aside and opened the doors.

"Close your eyes," he asked Danielle as he led her through the door. "I hope you like it."

"You can open your eyes now," he said once inside.

Danielle opened her eyes to a lovely sitting room fitted with some of the most elegant furniture she had ever seen. There were divans and sofas in gold and aqua blue brocade, chairs with matching footrests and beautifully carved small tables next to each divan. Henri had ordered new tall window frames fitted with the finest glass, dressed with heavy aqua blue curtains that matched the furniture and hung from ceiling to floor. The curtains were held with golden cords and gold tassels. The windows overlooked the beautiful Queen's garden, and near each window there were small lacquered tea tables with marble inlays. The floors were inlaid Italian tiles of gold and blue, with the coat of arms for the Dauphin and Dauphine inlaid in gold in the corner tiles.

Henri then led her to the next room. It was an expansive room designed especially for Danielle— a private library furnished with comfortable chairs and settees, a long couch in a the shape of a half moon in front of an all-stone fireplace, and a small mahogany _secretaire_ with hand made stationery monogrammed with Danielle's initials. Lining the walls were thick mahogany bookcases that contained bound copies of some of her father's books. A new copy of Utopia was resting on top of a small round enameled table. And in a corner, resting on a wooden stand, was one of Auguste's paintings depicting Danielle as a child. This was one of the paintings the baroness sold to M. Le Pieu and that Henri had recovered. Danielle was moved by the many details Henri had incorporated in this special room. She began to weep.

"Henri, this is wonderful, thank you. I am sure I'll love to spend time reading in this room, and I can see myself writing my letters here every day."

"Then you approve of it? I wanted it to be a wedding gift for you."

"You have already giving me so many lovely wedding gifts!" she laughed as she dried her eyes and went to hug him.

"It pleases me to do so," he said embracing her.

Danielle's library was connected to an inviting music room furnished with a harpsichord and several lutes, a bookcase with boxes of handwritten music and several paintings adorning the walls. A side corridor led to a drawing room where they could gather after dinner and receive special visitors. At the end of the drawing room there were two doors, one led to a their own private dining room and the second door led to Henri's private studio, where he took care of his work. Danielle looked around, touching everything, running her hands over the polished surface of Henri's desk.

"Come, I want to show you our new bedchamber."

Breaking with tradition, Henri had forsaken the customary separate room for him and had commissioned a marital bedchamber for both of them. He made it clear that he intended to sleep with his wife every night instead of just _visiting_ her, as it was accustomed in the French Court. The new marital bedchamber was a large room with a windowed terrace at the end and paneled doors on each side that lead to two separate dressing rooms, one for Danielle and her ladies, and one for himself, where his valet could attend to him and where Henri kept a single bed and a couch that his attendants could use when they needed to spend the night close by. Each dressing room was connected to a narrow corridor that led to a linen room and a private _salle de bain,_ which connected back to the bedchamber, making a full circle.

The bedchamber's fireplace had an elaborate mantle with their initials engraved in it. There was a large sofa in front of the fireplace, and two elaborately carved wooden chests behind it. On the opposite wall, there was a dressing table with a mirror and several drawers and boxes, intended for Danielle's simple everyday jewelry. Special royal jewels were kept in a safe location guarded by the appropriate staff.

In the center of the room was the massive canopied bed with an artistically carved wood headboard and red velvet curtains with embroidered edging and golden tassels.

Henri flung himself onto the bed and pulled Danielle playfully upon his lap. He enveloped her in his arms.

"Are you happy, Princess? You are unusually quiet."

Danielle wrap her hands around his neck. "I am very happy," she said giving him a light kiss, "but I'm a little bit tired and would like to rest." She fell back onto the bed spreading her arms wide. "And what a perfect place to rest but this lovely room. Our room. Thank you, Henri."

"Hmmm. Yes, this is the perfect room. Especially with you laying here with me." He rolled next to her and they held each other. Henri gave her a squeeze, and started to tease her, imitating her speech: "The trip from Marseille did tire me. We shall rest now." Then, he sat up looking quite regally, speaking in a theatrical voice imitating his father: "Children, I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow's ball." Then he fell backwards next to her, laughing.

Danielle laughed at his dramatic tone and pinched him on the side. These were their private playful moments when they could forget their royal position and behave like a silly couple in love. Danielle then slid off the bed to help him remove his boots.

"You don't need to do this, my love," Henri said while reaching out to pull the cord next to the bed and ring for his attendant. "I will call for my valet to remove my boots."

"Henri," Danielle made a serious face. "I could help you, but seriously, you could do this yourself. Don't you ever tire of having people wait on you all the time?"

"Yes, but..." Henri was about to respond, but halted. He burst out laughing. "Danielle, I remember you asked me the same question when we met at the riverbank, and then you accused me of being arrogant. I am not making that mistake again, my love. I don't want you to get angry with me. I won't call any attendant. I'll remove the boots myself."

"No, I want to do it for you. I want to spoil you a little, but I am glad you are not the arrogant prince of yore. You know, this is very simple, you do not need an attendant for this" she smiled while pulling his boots. Henri took her hand and pulled her to him and they both fell back in the bed, laughing and kissing.

After a few minutes, Danielle got off the bed and swished over to the dressing table and removed her jewels, placing them in a velvet lined wooden box.

"I'm going to my dressing room now, Sire."

"Are you abandoning me so soon?" He asked teasingly.

"Just for a few minutes, Monseigneur. See, I could help you remove your boots, but I do need assistance removing this gown, and I gather Your Highness won't be of much help," she laughed as she walked away.

Danielle entered her dressing room and was pleasantly surprised to see that Jacqueline was already there talking to two young maids arranging Danielle's trousseau.

"Jacqueline!" Danielle smiled at her stepsister.

"Your Highness! Jacqueline curtsied slightly. "These are your new maids, Collette and Beatrice. They will be at your service and under the supervision of your trusted attendant Thérèse." Jacqueline addressed Danielle formally in front of the maids.

"Your Highness," the maids curtseyed and Danielle acknowledged them with a nod.

"You must be tired after such a long trip," Jacqueline commented.

"Yes, I am. I am also a little disoriented, but it gives me great comfort to have you here. It makes this place less foreign."

"Oh yes. I'll stay close. Let me help you out of your dress. Thérèse already unpacked your garments and Lady Claire arranged three gowns for you to choose for tomorrow's ball. Also, the Queen would like to see you tomorrow evening, once you are dressed for the ball."

"Very well. Can you order a bath for me now, please dear Jacquie? I want to take a nap now, but I would love to take a bath in a couple of hours. Henri and I will be receiving some guests later this afternoon. Nothing formal, just a couple of Henri's friends, a maquis and his fiancée visiting from Poland, but I would like to be refreshed to meet them."

"Of course, Your Highness. I'll ordered it for you. You should rest while it is prepared."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I wish you could stop calling me Your Highness," Danielle murmured. "It sounds so strange coming from you."

"You are a princess now," Jacqueline whispered in Danielle's ear while loosening the laces of her dress. "Everyone should address you as such. Besides, Prince Henri demands that you be treated as his princess and I agree." Jacqueline finished with a curtsey.

As Jacqueline helped Danielle on with her silk bed gown, Danielle quietly sighed. "I wish we could be the sisters we were not allowed to be while growing up. I need you to do that for me. Would you?"

"We already discussed this, Danielle. We will always be sisters, but will only be informal in private."

"There will be a time when it will be different. For now, thank you." She kissed Jacqueline's cheek. "I shall go rest now."

Danielle returned to the bedchamber and climbed to bed, lying next to Henri. They snuggled into each other for a relaxing nap.

============00============

The bath was ordered and Jacqueline went to join Danielle's _dames d'honneur:_ Suzanne, Claire and Anne in the sitting room of the newly renovated apartment. The four ladies chatted amicably sharing their stories and getting to know each other. They were delighted to have the honor of serving Princess Danielle, the Dauphine, and to have such a high position within the Court. Jacqueline was particularly delighted for the opportunity to be close to her stepsister and to Capt. Laurent, her love interest and a trusted friend of Prince Henri.

The ladies asked Jacqueline a million questions about Danielle; they knew that Jacqueline and the princess had grown up together. Jacqueline avoided stories involving her mother's horrid treatment of Danielle, but enjoyed telling stories about Danielle's love for books, her passion for philosophical arguments, her stubbornness and the story about meeting Prince Henri in the family's orchard and saving his life when they were attacked by a band of Gypsies.

"The princess must be a remarkable woman," Lady Anne commented admiringly. "I have known the prince for many years and he rarely smiled like he does know; I have never seen him so happy. Really, I've rarely seen anyone so in love. He seems to melt when he looks at her, and when she speaks, he hangs upon her every word." They all giggled.

"She is really extraordinary," Jacqueline said proudly.

"She certainly is," Suzanne added. "My mother was always talking about her, wishing for the day we could be reunited as a family."

"Is it true that she pelted the prince with apples when she met him?" Lady Claire asked.

"Yes. Prince Henri showed up in our orchard wanting to borrow one of our horses, and the one he chose used to be Danielle's father favorite horse. Danielle had never been in Court so she didn't recognize the prince. She thought he was a thief stealing her father's horse and attacked him with all her fury with a barrage of apples."

Lady Claire laughed imagining the scene. "I remember the bump on his forehead. What happened next?"

"Well, my mother was furious with Danielle. She was hoping for my sister Marguerite to be engaged to the prince and she accused Danielle of ruining her chances. Luckily, Prince Henri returned that afternoon with the horse and my mother was able to introduce Marguerite to him. At the time, we all thought he liked her."

"Yes, that was the talk of the Court. Your sister seemed to be the choice," Lady Claire remembered. Why did your mother never brought Princess Danielle to Court?"

"I am not sure, but I believe Danielle's father didn't want her presented in Court until she was older. Something to do with the Bourbon family, I am not sure," Jacqueline explained, trying not to get into any unpleasant details. "In any event, Danielle met the prince again later that afternoon in the courtyard of the Château de Hautefort _._ She was trying to save one of our servants from being sent to the Americas. Capt. Laurent said it was a very fiery discussion with a wagon master, and Danielle brought our servant home."

"Yes, I heard about the exchange in the courtyard," Lady Claire commented. "All the courtiers were talking about how the prince was ' _enchanted'_ by this mysterious lady that no one had ever seen."

"Then they met again the following day, by the river bank, but it was by chance," Jacqueline added.

"How romantic!" Lady Anne sighted. "Please, tell us more."

Jacqueline smiled at the curious ladies. It was a healthy curiosity. "We can talk more later," she said proudly. "Now to the bath. I hope it's ready."

The four ladies went into Danielle's private bathing chamber where the tub had been lined with a thick linen sheet and filled with hot water. Jacqueline leaned in to touch the water. "It is too hot!" she said quickly removing her hand from the tub, and as she did so she stumbled, almost falling into the tub. She grabbed the edge of the tub to regain her balance, but with the sudden stumble her pearl earring fell inside the tub.

"I'll have to wait until the water cools to retrieve my earring."

While Jacqueline checked the water, Lady Claire walked to the linen room to fetch some towels and aromatic oils for Danielle's bath. When she entered the room, she felt something was amiss. The door had been left open and a small empty bottle was spilled on the floor. An unusual smell emanated from the room. Lady Claire wondered why this room was in such disarray. She detested untidy places and this most certainly wasn't being managed well.

 _Where were the servants attending this room?_ She grabbed several towels from the shelves and went through the corridors connecting the royal apartments looking for the stewardess, to no avail, so she returned to the bathing chambers, in a very gruff mood.

"You won't believe how unclean the linen room is, Jacqueline. Have you seen the stewardess?"

"No, I have not. She is supposed to have the servants keep all these rooms spotless. I'll look for her when we finish here."

"Shall we call the princess for her bath? The water must be at a perfect temperature now." Lady Claire rolled up her sleeve and reached in the water to retrieve Jacqueline's earring. After only few seconds she experienced a burning sensation and pulled her arm out of the water immediately and screamed in pain.

"What happened?" Jacqueline turned quickly to see Claire's arm turning a deep red. "Oh Claire, your arm. You said the water was no longer hot!"

"It is not! But it burned my arm anyway." Claire began to cry. Jacqueline grabbed a towel to wipe it dry but Claire pulled away with a yelp. Blisters began to appear on her skin. "Oh, God! It is blistering so quickly. It is an acid! There is some sort of accid in this water!"

Suzanne and Jacqueline looked at each other in a panic, yelling for Anne. "Anne, please, take Claire to the infirmary."

"No, no!" Claire cried. "If I go there the whole Court will know what happened. Then we'll never find the culprit! Bring the doctor here. There must be something soothing. Please bring fresh water."

Jacqueline ran to the infirmary and Anne brought a jug of clean water to wash Claire's arm. Claire yelled behind them, "Hurry please," as she continued to weep.

Jacqueline hurried through the corridors running into Princess Marguerite, and decided to confide in her. She told the princess that there was an emergency involving Lady Claire in Princess Danielle's bathing chamber.

"Princess Danielle's bath was poisoned, Your Highness, but we do not want to alarm the Court in hopes to find out who had done this dreadful deed."

Princess Marguerite agreed and decided she would go to the infirmary to fetch the doctor, and as not to alarm Danielle, she would order a new bath, she would ask her attendants to draw a warm bath in her apartment's bathing room, as if it were for her. It was all agreed. Jacqueline was to return to Princess Danielle's bathing chamber to share the plan with Anne and Suzanne. Within 10 minutes the plan was successfully underway. Princess Marguerite returned with the doctor to care for Lady Claire and her attendants were preparing the new bath for Princess Danielle.

A knock at the door brought Henri and Danielle out of their slumber. The chambermaid let them know that Lady Jacqueline was waiting to accompany the princess to her bath.

"Thank you. Please have Lady Jacqueline come in," Danielle replied sleepily while Henri got up and put on his boots.

Jacqueline entered the bedchamber and curtseyed. "Your Highnesses."

"Hello Jacqueline. I'm so pleased to see you," Henri greeted her joyfully.

"Hello, Your Highness. It is an honor to be here at Princess Danielle's service."

"I feel more at ease knowing that you are here with her," he said as he slid an arm around Danielle's waist, pulling her to him to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is the bath ready?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, my lady. It is all set at Princess Marguerite's bathing chamber; yours is being cleaned at this moment."

Henri looked at Jacqueline, a question marking his face, but he made no comment. Jacqueline lowered her eyes, not being able to sustain the prince's inquisitive stare without revealing the issue.

"Go," Henri smiled at Danielle. "I shall meet you later in the drawing room."

Danielle kissed him briefly and walked away with Jacqueline.

As soon as the ladies exited the room Henri walked to Danielle's bathing chamber. Danielle might not be familiar with the schedules at the palace, but he knew very well that cleaning never took place this late in the afternoon, and Jacqueline's demeanor revealed she was hiding something.

He was not prepared for the scene he found in the bathing chamber. One of the Court's physicians was kneeling over Lady Claire who was laying on the blood stained floor, crying. Lady Anne was weeping; she was trying to clean the blood while holding Claire's right arm. It was covered in pustules. The doctor was applying a medicinal ointment to the blisters and gently dressing them with a gauzy cloth.

"What happened here?" Henri demanded.

"Your Highness!" The doctor looked up, while still applying the ointment.

"Someone explain." He was forceful, yet calm.

Lady Anne told the prince about the poisoned water in his wife's bath and the plan with Princess Marguerite. She watched him go through an array of emotional reactions — fear, anxiety, rage— before he calmed himself enough to address the doctor.

"Thank you, Lady Anne." Then he asked doctor" "Will Lady Claire recover?"

"I believe she will recover, Your Highness. However, I'm afraid she may not be able to use this arm for a while. The skin has been badly burnt and some of the flesh is damaged. This ointment neutralizes the corrosiveness of the acid, but I am not sure of its long-term effects. We'll have to wait to understand how it has affected the whole of her. And she will have scars."

"I will speak to my sister. Please do your best to help Lady Claire, and do not share this incident with anyone in Court until we speak to the King. The King will decide what to say and when. Thank you, doctor."

"At your service, Your Highness," the doctor stood and bowed while Henri rushed out the room.

=========00=========

Henri was pacing his study frantically. He had sent for Capt. Laurent to meet him here and bring along Admiral Gerard Broussard, the head of security. When the men arrived, Henri dismissed the guards; this was a private conversation.

"Your Highness," the men bowed.

"Marc, Gerard, I want you to arrange a high security unit for Princess Danielle, one that could get the job done without being too intrusive or obvious. It should seem that she is only followed by her ladies and her regular guard, but I want a complete security unit deployed around her. I fear she is at a high risk and needs to be protected."

"I understand," Capt. Laurent said. "I'll assemble a security unit at once and include non-uniformed guards. She'll be followed at all times."

"Remember, neither Princess Danielle or the courtiers must know she is highly guarded," Henri stated.

"I'll review the safety of her food and drinks and assign extra men to guard your apartments, Your Highness," Admiral Broussard added. "I'll post my most trusted men at the princess' library and private rooms."

"Please, ask Montmorency to reassign the servants," Henri added. "Only those approved by the Queen or myself could attend to Danielle, and of those, only Thérèse will be allowed in the bedchamber along with the princess' ladies and yourself, Laurent." The prince was issuing orders without emotion and at record speed.

"Admiral, you must arrange for the safety of Danielle's food and drink. It must all be prepared in front of the King's cook. Her food and drinks should be tasted by a royal taster, preferably Rodrigo, the King's tester, before it is served. I trust Rodrigo implicitly. Only he, his wife Flora or you Gerard shall serve her directly."

"Understood, Your Highness. Has the princess received any threats that I should know about?" Gerard asked.

Henri did not want to alarm the men before talking to his father, but it was imperative to put a safety system to work at once. "Yes, Gerard. There was an attempt to poison the princess this afternoon. I am about to discuss it with the King to launch an investigation. We need to be very vigilant and ensure the princess' safety without revealing what we know. The culprit must not know that we are aware of the incident."

"Of course, Your Highness. We are ready to protect the princess."

It was getting late and he needed to see the King before readying himself to receive his guests. Henri turned, nodded to Gerard and Laurent, and after dismissing them, rushed to speak to the King. Unfortunately, the King was otherwise occupied with the English ambassador, so Henri left instructions with the advisers: "Please inform His Majesty I must speak with him before tomorrow's ball. It is imperative."

=============00===============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	34. Chapter 34 - Le Bal Masqué

Chapter 34 _\- Le bal masqué_ : Another Eventful Masque

Note: _salle de bal (French for ballroom). In this chapter, it refers to the palace's grand ballroom_

The palace's laundry room

It was the day of the ball, and the massive laundry room in the basement of the Royal Palais du Louvre was bursting with activity. The washing of garments and linen, dyeing of cloth, mending of gowns and doublets—the laundry staff was trying to keep up with the increased demands of the week resulting from the huge number of guests lodging at the castle. The week's welcoming events had started with the previous day's banquet and would continue with this evening's ball, and would carry on for the rest of the week.

In a hidden corner of the cavernous basement, a disgruntled Rodmilla de Ghent whispered furtively with Page Pepin. The page had come to see her almost daily since she was made a servant, visiting her in a dark room where the only light came through a stone lattice window. He believed one day they could have a future together. She was disgraced at the moment, but with his help, they would eliminate all obstacles and Rodmilla would recover her title, her manor, and everything she had lost. And it would be thanks to him. He would be her hero. Today, she had sent a message; she had called on him to join her in the basement—it was to be a secret meeting.

"My dear Pepin, I am close to achieving our goal. I have a plan to recover my lands and my station, and finally rid us all of that deceitful peasant usurping my daughter's place."

"You mean the Dauphine?"

"Shh. Don't let anyone hear you. Yes. Marguerite convinced the simpleton of her sister to speak to that stupid peasant girl. The plan is for Danielle to speak with the Queen and get Marguerite transferred to the kitchen staff, hopefully, as soon as today. You know what that means?"

"I have an inkling, my lady." Pepin gave her a sly wink and a nod.

Rodmilla knew that Pepin was himself a simpleton, but she needed him right now. "We hope she will work at tonight's masque. We have identified at least two servants in the kitchen staff who could unknowingly serve the ' _wine'_ to Danielle."

"Be careful, my lady. If Marguerite joins the staff today, they may suspect her. And that would be disastrous for our plans."

"Oh, but they won't. Marguerite will be working with the chief stewardess at all times. Madame Bonnet will act in her stead. She will ' _prepare'_ the goblet for Danielle, but the other servants will serve it. They would be blamed."

Pepin's eyes grew big. "Are you talking about poi..?" Before he could finish the word Rodmilla covered his mouth with her hand.

"Please Pepin, let's not mention details here. Walls have ears."

"Ah, yes. How careless of me." Pepin said lowering Rodmilla's hand from his mouth and kissing it.

"The bath plan didn't work. Let's hope this plan does." He whispered this time and looked over his shoulder getting ready to leave the basement.

"Oh, but it will, my dear. It will. And when it does, you and I will rejoice. We could plan our future then." Throwing a kiss to the page as he left.

When Pepin was gone, Rodmilla was left alone with her ruminations. She has failed to get rid of Danielle so far but she was determined to succeed this time. She sold the ingrate child to Monsieur Le Pieu only to have the prince retrieve her. Then Duke Philippe made her the family's heir, which made her marriage to the prince possible. Her whole life of planning had been for naught.

She and her cousin the Count had risked a great deal when they tried to capture the prince, which would have made her cousin more powerful, cementing his relationship with King Carlos. That would have been a sweet revenge against Danielle.

Rodmilla was exasperated. She had failed to argue her case with the Queen in that embarrassing trial. ' _If only I had not been kind to that oaf of a child, Danielle, I would not be in this predicament. Danielle has tricked the Queen into believing I have been fraudulent. How dare she! I was the head of the household and I did what I saw fit. And it is fitting that I, who have noble blood, be cared for by those without it. And we all know Danielle is without it. Those stories that Auguste told me were pure fantasy and I will prove it.'_

She couldn't hold back any longer and began muttering under her breath. "After all that I have done for that brat of a stepchild, she has made me not only the fool, but also Marguerite, in front of all those who had once called upon me as friends and sought my favor in Court. This time it will be different. I will prove them all wrong and they will come running back to me." Rodmilla was willing to risk everything to recover status, her money, and her lands. Danielle had been her undoing and it was time to put an end to it.

==========00===========

Despite it being the day of the masque, the King had a hectic schedule of meetings and audiences regarding the upcoming negotiations with the Emperor. His advisers kept entering and exiting his studio with messages and last minute communications, while he himself, tried to get ready for the evening festivities.

The King finally retired to his dressing room, where M. Dubois, His Majesty's First Attendant of the Chamber, displayed two outfits for the evening. The King's personal attendant also brought two velvet toques with plumes for the King to try. The King tried a red silk doublet with elaborate embroidery, decorated with jewels and applied gold braid.

"Shall I wear this red silk doublet or the gold velvet one?" The King addressed his attendant while looking at his image in the mirror.

"Either one looks splendid on Your Majesty."

As the King was being dressed, he heard the door open and Prince Henri burst in.

"Father, we need to talk. You were not able to receive me yesterday, and I have very important information to share with you."

The King put a hand on Henri's shoulder. "Could you wait until I finish dressing? We shall be receiving our guests for the ball in less than an hour, and I am far from ready."

"It cannot wait, father. It is urgent."

"Speak, then." The King was seemingly calm, but inwardly he was annoyed by Henri's inopportune visit.

Henri shook his head and motioned across the room toward his father's staff. "They must leave."

King Francis grew curious; he was intrigued. "Leave us," he dismissed the attendants, then turned to Henri.

"Very well, Henri. What is this matter so urgent and so secret?"

"Father, someone tried to harm Danielle yesterday. They tried to poison her." Henri went ahead and related the scene in Danielle's bathing chamber and the actions being taken to protect her.

The King was alarmed. "Why does anyone want to harm her? I know there are many disgruntled courtiers resentful about France's Dauphin marrying someone who they believe is a commoner. Even I was disgruntled once, as you know she was not my first choice. But from that to an assassination attempt...that cannot be. Unless it is..."

"Unless it is what? What are you thinking?" Henri was agitated. "Father, what good it is having hundreds of guards and security personnel in the palace if we are not able to protect Danielle?"

"Henri, you are the Dauphin. She is France's Dauphine." The King paused a few moments to consider the best way to have this discussion on a day that was supposed to be joyful. "When you were attacked in Montpensier, we opened an investigation that is still ongoing. Today's attempt upon Danielle may be related to the attack against you. I believe you are both in danger. We have gathered a lot of information about the plot against you, which is also against Danielle. I will explain it all to you in due course. I promise you that we will act as soon as we have all the proof needed. "

"What do you mean, father?"

"If our investigation is correct, the attack against you was supposed to prevent you from marrying Danielle, and also to discredit Danielle and deprive her of her lands and her inheritance. According to the investigators, a political intrigue with Spain was first plotted to disguise the real reasons for the attack, but then, what began as a disguise became a real plan to pass information to King Carlos and to weaken France's relations with Spain, which were already fragile after your failed wedding with the Infanta."

The King walked over to Henri who was leaning against the frame of the fireplace. He put a hand in his son's shoulder. "I will have today's attempt investigated, Henri. In the meantime, I'll summon Admiral Broussard and Captain Laurent here to discuss the security protocol. You did right in keeping the news from spreading and arranging a high-security unit. But there are other more discreet security measures that could be implemented for both of you."

The King called the guards at the door and instructed them to send for the captain and the admiral. He turned to Henri. "They will be here momentarily. We will also need to speak to Montmorency. He must randomly change the princess' staff and reassign her maids and attendants. Only her ladies, members of the royal family and her Bourbon family should have access to her; no one else. Both of your lives need to be closely guarded."

Henri plunged himself into an armchair, in obvious distress.

"Now Henri, you must relax. I must ready myself for the ball as must you. Montmorency will arrange for us to have a safe evening and we shall discuss this further after the ball and deploy a new security plan tomorrow." At that, the King went about his business of dressing and Henri found himself feeling a bit better. He decided to stay for a moment with his father to calm himself down before meeting Danielle for the ball, knowing that tonight he needed to be vigilant.

Preparations

Danielle had chosen a magnificent gown of white silk exquisitely embroidered in silver with a bodice covered in pearls and a matching pair of silver satin shoes covered in smaller pearls with thumb sized carved abalone doves in place of bows— one of the many gifts from her aunt Eleonora as part of her extravagant wedding trousseau. Danielle had always been humble regarding her clothing, so the extravagance thrown upon her by the Bourbon-Montpensier family, in her view, was unnecessary, except that the Bourbons wanted to show the French royal family that Danielle could be as much a princess as one of the Valois princesses. The Bourbon-Montpensier clan was conscious that Danielle, by marrying the Dauphin, would become the future Queen of France, so they invested a considerable amount to assemble the most formidable bridal trousseau, which included from the finest basics to the most luxurious garments worthy of a princess, for any evening or daytime affair, for that matter, in Paris.

There was a knock on the door and Thérèse went to answer. She came back with a message for Danielle delivered by one of the Queen's ladies: the Queen requested that Danielle let her know when she was ready. Danielle was to be led to the Queen's chambers before going to the masque. Danielle wondered why Her Majesty wanted to see her tonight before the masque, but accepted with grace.

Once dressed, Danielle sat in front of her mirror and put on the sapphire earrings Henri had gifted her. Thérèse then applied the lightest of make up, just a little blush to Danielle's cheeks to bring out her colors, and a drop of perfume to the neck and each wrist. " _V_ _oilà_ ," Thérèse exclaimed, satisfied. She then called the Queen's ladies to escort Danielle to Her Majesty's grand apartments. When they arrived, Danielle was led into a sitting room where the Queen was waiting for her.

"Danielle, dear, you look lovely," Queen Marie said sincerely. "I am pleased that you have come to visit me tonight." She liked Danielle's lack of pretension and simple elegance that contrasted with the affected and ostentatious style of many courtiers.

"I thank you for your invitation, Your Majesty," Danielle smiled nervously and curtsied staying in a low and graceful plié. She was still intimidated by this remarkable woman whose graceful hand gestures were as eloquent as her speech. With the exception of her aunts Eleonora and Louise, Danielle was not used to receiving kind treatment from the women of the nobility, and the Queen's kindness overwhelmed her.

"Danielle, please rise. You needn't be formal with me when we are alone. I've given you permission to call me mother in private, and please relax. Come here, my dear." The Queen sat on her favorite armchair and signal to an attendant to move a chair across from her for Danielle to sit.

"Thank you, mother. I am most honored." Danielle moved very carefully towards the Queen and kept thinking about the many things she wanted to say.

"You seem anxious, Danielle. Is everything alright?

"Oh yes, mother. I have been very overwhelmed with joy these past weeks. I have so many things to learn and to organize as Henri's wife and as France's Dauphine!" Danielle then thought carefully about what she wanted to talk about, but she wasn't sure if this was the appropriate time. The Queen had called her here for a purpose and she doubted it was for a talk.

Danielle came closer and sat down across from the Queen, looking perplexed and as if she did have something to say. The Queen cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Danielle, you look concerned. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Mother, yes. There is something I wanted to ask of you. But you invited me here. I am at your service."

"What I'd like, can wait. Please speak."

"I…well… Please, know that there is no intention to offend you."

Queen Marie raised her eyebrows. She was intrigued by Danielle's hesitancy. "Is your request that serious, my child? If it is something that I could do for you, why would I be offended?" She asked with a smile to make Danielle feel comfortable.

"Well, it is about Marguerite de Ghent, my other stepsister who is serving a sentence in the laundry room."

The Queen's smile faded to a more serious expression. "Danielle, Marguerite never acknowledged you as a stepsister and therefore does not deserve your attention. But I can see this is important to you, so continue, please."

"Mother, Jacqueline thinks that Marguerite could be saved if she is separated from the former baroness. She thinks Marguerite ought to serve her sentence as a servant in a different part of the castle, away from the influence of Rodmilla. And I agree. It was Rodmilla who taught Marguerite to lie and engage in intrigue. Marguerite is weaker than it seems; she mistreated me to please Rodmilla."

"Well, I suppose there is some logic to what you say. What do you suggest we do about her?"

"I think we should offer Marguerite the chance to redeem herself, and that is not possible with Rodmilla constant instigation. I know she lied to you and the Crown, and she must be duly punished. I am not asking to pardon her, just to transfer her. But only if you agree."

"Have you discussed this with Henri, dear? What did he say?"

"No, I haven't, mother. Henri is still very upset about the whole affair with my stepmother and Marguerite. They had me do much hard work and for many years treated me as a servant in my father's home. Rodmilla heartless beatings, many instigated by Marguerite, left marks on my body." Danielle lowered her eyes, embarrassed to reveal her shameful past to the Queen. She took a deep breath and continued. "Henri cannot bring himself to forgive them. He still feels my pain. But I think that if you agree, he would not oppose it. I understand they committed a crime against the Crown when they maliciously lied to you, and they also offended you, personally. But if you accept to transfer Marguerite, Henri will accept it as well."

"Very well, Danielle. You are a kind soul. I will discuss it with Henri. Perhaps if Marguerite works in the kitchen under Madame Bonnet she can be reformed. But, she has a long way to go to be in my good graces. She will have to work hard. I will speak with Montmorency to get her reassigned. But I will not offer you guarantees. Henri may still oppose it."

"Thank you, mother." Danielle stood up and went to seat beside the Queen. "I will feel at peace knowing that she is offered this chance. And I would very much like to offer Jacqueline a bit of joy. She risked the wrath of her own mother to help right the wrongs against me."

"Well, it is settled then. Now, let me tell you why I called you here." The Queen reached out and grabbed a little carved wooden box that sat on top of the table next to her chair. "I want to give you something. A gift from a mother to her daughter." The Queen opened the box and retrieved a beautiful velvet pouch and from it pulled out a stunning gold pendant with a large sapphire and a single long pearl that hung from a beaded gold chain. "Danielle, please take this gift. It is a special necklace because it is very dear to me. It was a present from the King and it is being in the Valois family for centuries. It is part of the royal jewels and it should be yours now," the Queen said with a smile.

"Oh mother, this is beautiful. I have never seen such a large pearl. And sapphire is my birthstone."

"I know. Henri told me. Sapphire also represents honesty, loyalty, purity and trust, all of which you possess. I want you to wear this tonight. You are young and beautiful. This will show your elegance, simple but royal."

"Thank you, mother," Danielle moved to hug the Queen but stopped; she was not sure it was appropriate. The Queen could read Danielle's gesture and pulled her into a hug.

"Come child. Don't be afraid of being yourself. Henri loves your spontaneity and so do I. I know you feel out of place in this Court, and you'll need to be guided through its protocol, but in private, please be yourself."

Danielle relaxed into the Queen's embrace. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Well now, let's send a message to Henri and the King to let them know we are ready. We shall make our entrance together."

"I am so nervous about it. I cannot help but think about my first masque. It was such a disaster. I am sure people will remember. I feel most awkward."

"You don't have to be nervous. Not everyone from the Court was at Hautefort when that happened."

"But they may have heard about it."

"Regardless, you are now the Dauphine. You will enter the Grand Hall by the hand of the Dauphin. Keep your head high and you will command attention. Remember, this is YOUR ball and YOUR Court. You are the future Queen of France. Repeat it in your mind and remember that the courtiers, all of them, are _beneath_ you." The Queen felt pleased she could give Danielle a pep talk. She was happy that her son was in love and was loved in return.

"You'll be announced together with Henri and you will open the ball together. Then you'll dance with the King. Don't allow any comment, gossip or courtier's gaze to intimidate you. Be gracious, but powerful, and they will be intimidated _by you_."

"I don't know if I could ever do that."

"I am sure you can. You have the very proud Bourbon blood in your veins. And you are the Dauphine; don't forget it. Henri needs to feel that you are confident next to him. Your strength will feed his power; let his strength feed yours. That is how it is done my dear. The King is nothing without his Queen, but he must never hear you say that; it is our secret."

"You are right, mother. I am the powerful wife of a powerful prince. I won't let Henri down."

Marie smiled. "I know you will be magnificent this evening."

======III=======III========

As soon as Danielle left, the Queen called Grand Master Montmorency and told him to communicate to the laundry stewardess that Marguerite de Ghent was to be transferred to the kitchen staff. And it would be immediate. As chief of the Royal household, it was Montmorency's job to manage the assignment of all household staff.

The Grand Master was surprised. "May I ask what brings this change of affairs? I know it is Your Majesty's decision, but I thought that the former baroness and her daughter needed a lesson. They blatantly lied to you and the Crown and showed little remorse for their shameful ways."

"That is true, Monty. And I am not commuting their sentences. In fact, they are lucky that my new daughter, Princess Danielle, was compassionate enough to allow them to stay in the Court, as servants. You know very well that I wanted them to be sent to the Americas. But it has come to my attention that their sentence could be better served apart from each other. If they are not together, they are not able to conspire against us, and perhaps Marguerite gets a chance at redemption."

Montmorency looked skeptical, but he would not argue with the Queen. He didn't think that brat of a girl could redeem herself.

"You know they had Princess Danielle working in the kitchen at her father's manor? It might amuse us if she felt the same sting of servitude that Danielle had. I understand Marguerite called her Cindersoot. Let us find her near the cinders this evening."

"Hmmm, Your Majesty. May I make another suggestion?"

The Queen looked at him with one of her _'don't cross me now'_ looks. Montmorency acquiesced. "As you wish, my lady. The kitchen it will be. I'll go at once and inform the laundry stewardess."

"Oh, wait, not yet Monty. I should discuss it with Henri first. I would like his consent. If he doesn't oppose it, I'll send you word. Then tell Madame Bonnet."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Montmorency said as he bowed to the Queen and walked backwards towards the door. Before leaving the room he raised his head and looked at the Queen with admiration. "You are most benevolent, Your Majesty."

"I am really not. It is Princess Danielle's wish and I would like to please her. She is the benevolent one."

==============00===============

Instead of sending a message to her husband, Queen Marie went herself to the King's private chambers to see if he was ready for the ball. She was surprised to find Henri there.

"Oh good. I was about to look for you. But dear, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the ball? I just saw Danielle and she certainly is; she looks most resplendent."

"Yes mother, I was just leaving," Henri said hoping that his father would not reveal anything to the Queen just yet; at least not until after the ball.

But the Queen perceived something was amiss. "What is the matter with the two of you? You look like you just saw a ghost," she commented.

"Oh, nothing, mother. We were just discussing the upcoming negotiations with the Habsburg Court."

"Discussing those today? Hmmm….Oh well, I need to speak with you about something." Instead of pushing the subject she decided to mention her conversation with Danielle.

The Queen explained Danielle's request of transferring Marguerite to the kitchen staff.

The King, knowing what he knew, was opposed. "Why would you have that kind of clemency? I think that woman is very dangerous, Marie."

"Precisely, my lord. We both believe that Rodmilla and her daughter's sentence would be better served apart from each other. That way we reduce their chances to conspire. And besides, Marguerite can work in the kitchen and serve the Court the way she expected Danielle to do so in her own home."

Henri felt uneasy about the proposal. "I don't like the idea of the transfer from the bowels of the castle. I don't want Danielle to ever see Marguerite again or have a chance encounter with her. Marguerite must remain invisible. She needs to continue to feel the pain she inflicted on Danielle."

"But just consider, my dear; she will be in the kitchen helping prepare food for the courtiers and cleaning up after them, the lowest of positions."

Henri thought about it for a few minutes. "Maybe you are right —together they are a support for each other. Having them apart could be a bigger punishment. That may weaken them. But if she is in the kitchen, make sure that her duties are limited to help prepare food for the courtiers, not for the family, and certainly not for Danielle. We should not take that risk."

"Yes, that is the intention. You do not oppose it then?"

"No, I do not. But, I wonder why Danielle did not mention anything to me."

"Oh dear, I think it was a spontaneous idea. Danielle is feeling magnanimous and wants to offer Marguerite a chance at redemption. Lady Jacqueline is hopeful that Marguerite may have a chance if she is away from that deceitful mother of theirs. Danielle is a sweet girl, she would like to give Jacqueline hope that her sister might find her way out of the dark."

Now it was the King's turn to smile. "She is such a dreamer."

"She is too benevolent," Henri added.

"That's exactly what Montmorency said."

"Did you already speak with Monty about it?" Henri looked a bit taken aback.

"Of course, darling. He is in charge of the palace's personnel. He needs to do the reassignments. But I told him I would wait for your approval. I'll send him the message to transfer her now."

"I still don't like the idea, but, if it pleases Danielle, then let it be done."

"Thank you, dear," Queen Marie stroked her son's face and walked away with her usual elegance. When she reached the door she turned to address the King.

"I'll wait for you in my chambers, my lord. We shall soon go to the Grand Hall and make our entrance together. And Henri, you must hurry and get ready. You and Danielle will be entering with us as well."

 _Le Bal Masqué_

The magnificent multicolor fire works exploded in the air, radiating in all directions, announcing the beginning of the ball. Courtiers arrived wearing the most inventive costumes and masks, accompanied by torchbearers. The outside terrace leading to the Grand Hall displayed ice sculptures, iron horses, a multi barrel cannon and other mechanical constructions simulating moving battleships from the French armada, all designed by Leonardo. Large buffet tables were aligned on each side of the Grand Hall with all kinds of delicious food— roasted pheasants, venison, whole fish dressed in creamy thick sauces; a full roasted pig with a decorative fruit costume plus a full variety of cheeses from all parts of France; breads, vegetables, nuts and an assortment of fresh and glazed fruits. Additionally, each table held some of the finest and most elaborate condiment boats filled with pickled things of all sorts, pots of fresh herbs and salt cellars holding rare salts from the Middle East and Africa.

Servants wearing King Francis' livery poured enormous jars of wine into goblets. The Hall was adorned with colorful festoons, glittering stars and banners covered in _fleur-de-lis_ and tapestries depicting the rescue of captive damsels and biblical stories. In each corner of the Hall there were flying royal standards bearing King Francis' crowned salamander with golden flames and the King's initials. Dozens of musicians started to play lively tunes to entertain the guests.

It was a spectacular celebration to dazzle all, French courtiers and foreign guests alike. The Queen was happy with the elaborate decorations and the planned evening entertainment, and hoped it would put to rest any rumor regarding the King's discontent with the prince's choice. The festivities were designed not only to celebrate the prince and his bride and confirm the King's support for the marriage, but also to show the French people and foreign courts that the Valois Royal Court was as prestigious and magnificent as ever. It was as much a wedding celebration as a conscious political exercise and display of power.

Princess Marguerite was already in the dance hall conversing with Jacqueline and a couple of friends she had invited. After the time spent in Navarra with her aunt and the week in Marseille, she was longing for Paris. She was happy for this party that gave her the chance to socialize again with her Paris friends. She felt relaxed, everything was in order for her parents entrance.

Suddenly the trumpet fanfare announced the arrival of the monarchs and the guards at the entrance of the Grand Hall stood aside to allow Their Majesties entry. As the King and Queen walked to the dais people formed two lines on each side of the Hall for them to pass. Once they were seated in their thrones the festivity continued.

A few minutes later the trumpet fanfare announced the arrival of the newlyweds.

"Their Royal Highnesses Prince Henri and Princess Danielle," announced the chamberlain.

People lined up again to watch the couple's entrance. Many courtiers who had not been invited to the wedding or the morning banquet rushed to the front of the line to have a better look of the bride.

Henri and Danielle made a triumphant entrance as Dauphin and Dauphine, and the royal ensemble started to play a slow ceremonial _pavane_ in their honor. All eyes were on them as Henri led Danielle to the center of the hall to open the dance floor. They danced the _pavane_ alone, and everyone marveled at how well they danced together and how sweet they looked. They ended with a formal bow and curtsy while the King came to the dance floor and took Danielle's hand to open a feisty _lavolta_. Henri invited the Queen to dance.

When they finished, Henri and many of his friends and their partners came to the center of the room, and soon other couples joined them for a spirited _galliard_ , with its intricate footwork, leaps, and jumps. Everyone enjoyed the dance, and Danielle and Henri's happiness created a jovial atmosphere. The young couple's joy was contagious. After the third dance, all dancers started to switch partners and Danielle found herself in demand.

As Danielle danced with her sixth partner she smiled to herself, thinking that just a few months ago no one would have even taken a look at her. In fact, few months ago, she barely knew how to dance. She learned with her dance tutor, and practiced with her cousin Giancarlo. And now all these noblemen were seeking her out as a dance partner. As she was leaping through a _Saltarelle_ she threw her head back and laughed aloud. It was from the heart and those around her turned to look, enchanted —they had not experienced the princess' joyful self. Her laugh sounded like a million bells ringing in the air. Danielle's laugh was both sweet and sensual and Henri found her irresistible. This was the Danielle that affected him the most; it was the magnet that brought him to her side. He remembered how her laugh had captivated him that night at the Gypsy camp.

She covered her mouth with the back of her gloved hand to stifle the sound, as she realized that she was now the center of attention. And Henri put his hand on her waist and spun her around while all smiled and continued to dance. They too felt her magnetic pull and were happy to be in the couple's midst.

"My lovely wife, what is making you laugh so?" He slowed down with the music and bowed as it ended. Then, arm in arm, they wandered off to the side for a moment.

"I was just musing."

"About?"

"The oddity of this scene. I am in the midst of nobility, dancing. It seems so out of place."

"Do you feel out of place? You are pure joy. This is YOUR place, princess. You belong here, with me."

"You are biased, my love. Look around. Everyone here is so fancy. I see them look at me like I am the most incongruous thing they have ever seen," she laughed again at the thought of her amidst the milieu and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, they are just not used to having you at the center of my world. They may be a bit jealous." He laughed it off as normal. They walked a bit and nodded to each noble as they passed them. The couples smiled, curtsied and bowed. Ladies giggled and whispered behind their fans, flirting with the prince and half smiling at Danielle, while the men paid close attention to Danielle while only nodding to the prince.

Danielle was definitely being watched. The courtiers could not help but admire the beauty, unencumbered grace, and free spirited personality of the new princess. Their incessant gossip about Danielle had been fueled by envy and the realization that the Crown Prince was no longer available. But as much as the ladies gossiped and wished to discredit the princess, the gentlemen found themselves enchanted by the princess' easy ways and charming smile. Danielle kept dancing and smiling, unaware of her own charms and the effect she had on this crowd, and the men flocked to her side eager to get her attention.

Henri noticed the besotted gentlemen clustering around Danielle, seeking her for a dance, and for the first time he felt uneasy, wary of all the men gazing at her. He felt at once proud and jealous. Protocol called for him to be graceful and allow his wife to socialize and dance with nobles and dignitaries requesting her company, bur he noticed that the men were captivated, looking at Danielle with desire in their eyes. Henri wished Danielle would stay by his side the rest of the night but he had to release her to the dance floor again. He controlled his emotions and managed to smile. Danielle was once again in the arms of another noble who seemed to be dancing a _Gavant_ with too much vigor.

Fortunately, the music and dance were interrupted by the chamberlain's announcement of theatrical performances in honor of the prince and princess—elaborate allegories staged to represent the marriage and the royal entry into Marseille. Then, Princess Marguerite performed a dance with her ladies, and a group of courtiers sang songs especially written for the occasion. Gentlemen and ladies alike admired the performances and praised the monarchs for such a wonderful and animated evening while sipping wine from their goblets.

After the performances, Henri took the opportunity to escape the dancing hall with Danielle for a few minutes to take a walk to one of the terraces. They walked towards the double French doors that opened to the adjoining garden terrace and went outside to enjoy the evening's fresh air. The open terrace provided some respite from the crowded dancing hall. Alone only for a few minutes, they were immediately surrounded by a group of gentlemen, including Henri's personal guards and friends Laurent, Brissac, and Andre, all in full costumes, wine goblets in hand. There were two other men in plain clothes who Danielle could not recognize, and she wondered why they were not wearing costumes.

Lady Jacqueline and Lady Anne wandered over to join the group. Laurent lifted his goblet in a greeting, "Ladies, would you care for some wine?"

Before they could answer, Brissac snapped his fingers at a servant carrying a tray with goblets, took two goblets and gallantly offered one to each lady.

Another servant approached the group with a single goblet on his tray and offered it to Danielle.

As soon as Danielle took the goblet from the servant's tray, Henri became tense. ' _Danielle is no supposed to be served by anyone but the King's tester, Rodrigo._ _Where is him?'_ And before Danielle could take a sip Henri took the goblet from her hand. "Come, let's have another dance. I love the _Galliard_!" He said giving Danielle's goblet to Laurent, who immediately placed it on top of a corner marble stand with the intention of tossing it later, when the Danielle was not looking. He didn't want the princess to become suspicious of the extra security.

"I am a little tired, Henri. Let me catch my breath."

Right then, Flora entered the terrace carrying a serving tray with wine goblets and went straight to Danielle and Henri. Henri sighed. He took the wine from Flora's tray and offered it to Danielle and then looked at Laurent with concern.

"Here darling, your wine. We'll stay here a little longer," he said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Raising his goblet Brissac shouted, "A toast. Long live the prince and princess!" They all raised their goblets and took a sip, cheering as they finished the drink.

After their toast, Laurent drew the prince away from the group.

"Henri, I am sorry, but I need to tell you something."

"Laurent, what happened?" Henri asked, concerned. "Rodrigo didn't come as expected and Danielle almost drank the wine served by another servant."

"Flora informs me that Rodrigo was poisoned. He tested Danielle's wine earlier. He has been taken to the infirmary. It was only a sip so he is expected to recover soon. The situation is serious, Henri. This is the second attempt in one day. We need to inform the King and step up our vigilance. Those two men posing as noblemen without customs, they are actually guards. They took note of the servant who approached the princess. He needs to be questioned."

"Yes, but don't let Danielle suspect anything." Henri returned to the group.

Brissac noticed that Henri was agitated. "Henri, what is bothering you?"

"Oh nothing, Charles. We're just talking with Laurent about the upcoming military campaign. I'll join you in 10 days. I'll be training with all of you."

"That's fantastic, Your Highness!"

"But now we are at a party. Let's go back to the dance floor, shall we?"

============00============

Back in the _salle de bal_ , the dance floor was packed with dancers. Music and laughter and the boisterous chattering of courtiers filled the room. Danielle found herself again in demand and couldn't help but hear some of the ladies talking about her fortunate union. Danielle herself was amazed that she had married into the French royal family, and while she knew she could not trust many of the people present here, she felt completely secure in Henri's love. She relaxed and reminded herself to breathe and enjoy the moment.

She was dancing with Henri again, and as they took a turn she saw her—Marguerite, her stepsister. _'So the Queen granted my request after all. Good.'_

"Look Henri, Marguerite is here, serving food. I want to thank you for not opposing my request."

"Why did you go ask Mother before telling me?"

"I didn't plan to speak to her first. She just called me to her chambers to give me this beautiful necklace, and I seized the opportunity," she said holding the necklace with her fingers. "Are you upset about it?"

"No. But I thought Marguerite would be working in the kitchen. At least that's what Mother said."

"Well, maybe the stewardess sent her to help here. She doesn't know how to cook so she could probably be more useful here. I must go say hello to her."

"No, Danielle, you cannot address a servant here, in public, unless it is to serve you. Everyone knows who she is. You will be prompting another round of gossip. If you want to say hello, wait until the party is over. Then you can call her to you, you don't go to her. You are the Dauphine."

"You are right. I am sorry. I'm still getting used to it." She kissed Henri on the cheek.

"And no kissing here either…" he laughed.

"No? But you did it first!"

"When?"

"When we arrived, and when we were on the terrace."

"Ah! Oh, well, I guess you are corrupting me." They had a good laugh and continued dancing.

The party went into the night, spilling into the wee hours of the morning. Since Danielle was having a good time, Henri decided to stay until the end. He didn't want her to notice he was worried. The King and Queen had long retired and the last few remaining guests were collecting their cloaks and calling their carriages. The resident courtiers were also leaving the room. Only the servants were around, cleaning the buffet tables and collecting the goblets scattered around. They had opened the terrace doors to clean the area and the cold autumn air soon filled the room.

At that moment Thérèse appeared on the floor with Danielle's cloak, ready to assist the princess.

"I think it's time to go to bed, my love. I am exhausted," Henri said taking Danielle's cloak from Thérèse and dismissing the attendant. He placed the cloak around Danielle's shoulders and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I thought we could not kiss in public anymore, my lord."

"There is no one here. Only servants from the kitchen, and we are invisible to them. Everyone else has left already."

"There is someone there, Henri, sitting on the floor behind the terrace door."

Henri looked behind him towards the door. "Hmm. Maybe someone got really drunk. Wait here. I'll go see."

He crossed the hall and approached the terrace's door. What he saw left him perplexed. Sprawled on the floor was a young woman, face down, and immobile. He could not see her face, but she was a servant; she was wearing the Court's livery. Next to her was an empty goblet and a pool of wine. He thought she might be dead and was glad Danielle had stayed behind. He touched the woman and she was warm. Maybe she was alive. He turned her over and jumped to his feet out the shock—lying in front of him was Marguerite de Ghent, foam coming from her mouth, eyes rolled back showing the whites of her eyes. Marguerite de Ghent, Danielle's wicked stepsister, had been poisoned.

=============00=============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	35. Chapter 35 - The Death of a Plan

Chapter 35 - Death of a Plan

"Laurent! Brissac!" Henri shouted desperately. "Come here, now!"

Kneeling on the floor next to Marguerite, Henri's mind was racing with thoughts of what to do. He grabbed her. ' _She is not dead_. _She is warm,'_ he thought. While he still held her, Marguerite's body began to convulse. He tightened his grip and yelled again. "Laurent! Where are you?"

Capt. Laurent, who was in the garden speaking with Jacqueline ran to the terrace immediately. This was no prince's whim; he had never heard Henri yell like this. As he rounded the corner, he found the prince gripping the half-unconscious Marguerite. He saw Henri's face change from fear to horror and then watched as he dropped her.

"Your Highness! Oh God! What has happened?" Watching the convulsions and foam coming from Marguerite's mouth, Laurent realized she had been poisoned. "Oh, no. Poison!"

Jacqueline had followed Laurent from the gardens and got to hear the word ' _poison'_ as she arrived. She knelt next to Marguerite, holding her head, screaming. "What is wrong? Help her, please!"

"Laurent, call the physician, immediately!" Henri commanded. "Tell him that it might be poison, and ask Montmorency to come as well. Fast!" Henri then called for the guards and asked the servants who were closest to help, while Laurent turned on his feet and ran for the infirmary, almost colliding with Danielle who was rushing towards the terrace after hearing Henri's screams.

"Henri? Who is there? What has happened?" As she got closer she saw that Jacqueline was kneeling next to a woman on the floor, and she was crying.

Henri tried to get to Danielle before she could make her way to Marguerite's side.

"Danielle, please do not come any closer. The servants and guards can handle this." The prince didn't want his wife to witness her stepsister's distorted face and convulsing body. But he was not fast enough. Throwing off her cloak, Danielle pressed past Henri and approached her stepsister. "Oh, God! What has happened?"

Jacqueline looked up, sobbing. "It's Marguerite. She is…" Henri stood staring, feeling helpless.

"Marguerite!" Danielle screamed as she fell to Marguerite's side seeing everything Henri did not want her to see.

Meanwhile, the guards had arrived and encircled the area so no one could view the scene. Jacqueline was holding Marguerite's hand and Danielle asked a servant to get a cup of warm water with salt. "Hurry, please." She asked another servant to bring a large jug of water and cotton cloths.

With great difficulty, Danielle and Jacqueline turned Marguerite on her side as Marguerite's body was growing stiff and her fingers were drawn into disfigured fists. They brushed the wine soaked hair from her face. Danielle then noticed the splotches and the yellowish red foam spilling from her mouth, and where once were beautiful blue eyes, only the whites showed.

"She's been poisoned!" Danielle exclaimed in distress. "Water! Where is the water?"

The servant finally arrived with the water and Danielle took the cup from her hand and poured the salty water into Marguerite's mouth, allowing the excess to spill onto the floor. "Where is the jug? We must get the poison from her mouth!" Danielle stressed as the servants ran back and forth with jugs of water.

Suddenly, Marguerite rolled onto her back and sputtered foam and water from her mouth. Seeing there was a response, Danielle laid her on her lap. "Marguerite, can you speak? Tell us what happened! Who has done this to you?"

Danielle then got Henri's attention. "Henri, please help me lift her higher and turn her over."

Henri felt uncomfortable. He was not used to perform these kinds of servant chores. But then, remembering how Danielle had thought him arrogant for his outlook on servants, he knelt down next to Danielle and helped hold Marguerite, for Danielle's sake. As he helped turn Marguerite onto her side, Danielle kept pouring salty water into Marguerite's mouth until Marguerite purged herself of the wine and food she had eaten. Marguerite had finally quieted and Henri and Jacqueline laid her back on Danielle's lap. Marguerite lay still for a while, but then she twitched and began convulsing before she stilled again. They could see her breast rise and fall, but just barely. It seemed that she had stopped breathing. Jacqueline grabbed Marguerite's hand and suddenly she felt a squeeze.

"Danielle, I felt her hand move. She is alive! "

"Thank God." Danielle said anxiously. "Marguerite, please, speak to us."

Marguerite's head fell to the side and she lifted her eyelids and emitted a guttural moan. "Danielle, it…it…was…uh…mother." She looked as if she was in great pain.

"We are here, Marguerite. Tell us what happened." Jacqueline turned to Danielle. "She said _mother_."

Danielle understood. "Henri, please call for stepmother, I mean, her mother. Please!"

Henri stood up and ordered the guards to get Rodmilla and bring her up to the _salle de bal_.

"Say something, please!" Danielle put her ear closer to Marguerite who was barely breathing. Danielle saw Laurent entering the _salle de bal_ with the doctor and motioned to Henri. Henri waved to Laurent and went to the entrance of the hall to greet the doctor.

"Doctor Fernel is not in the palace at the moment, Your Highness, but Doctor Lacroix is at your service," Laurent explained.

Henri kept the doctor at the door to discuss the evening's incidents. "We know someone is trying to poison Danielle. But do not tell her, please. Upon your own death do not let her know." The doctor knew; he had attended Lady Claire in what seemed to be an attempt at poisoning the princess in her bath the day before.

As they rushed to the terrace, Henri explained how he had found Marguerite splayed on the floor, with foam dribbling from her mouth, followed by convulsions. The doctor quickly moved to Marguerite's side waving away the gawking servants. He began to examine her, lifting her eyelids and listening to her heart. He smelled her breath, poked and prodded her. "Please send someone to bring me warm milk, and more water," the doctor ordered. He looked glum. He asked for pillows to be placed under Marguerite's head and shoulders, and asked for her to be covered for warmth.

He opened his medicine box and pulled forth numerous bottles filled with concoctions, dark thick liquids with bits of floating bark, herbs and once living things. "These help neutralize poisons. I know not which poison has been used, but I assume it was either the white powdered arsenic or the strychnine – both are easily found in the kitchen. Milk will help, but it may be too late."

When the servant arrived with the cup of milk, the doctor added a few drops of the viscous liquid from his bottles to the cup, and holding Marguerite up, poured it slowly into her mouth. He watched her for few minutes and shook his head. "We must wait, but it may be too late, Your Highness."

"Doctor, please, you must do something. We must find out what happened." Jacqueline and Danielle pleaded with Dr. Lacroix.

The doctor worked through his bottles again and gave her a puce-colored syrup; then he put a strong smelling oil under Marguerite's nose. She barely moved. The doctor shook his head again. "We must wait." Henri kneeled next to Danielle saying nothing.

Slowly, Marguerite turned her head and spoke hoarsely, "Danielle, I'm sorry. I…I have been terrible. Jacqueline...I'm sorry."

"Marguerite! I'm here."

Marguerite looked up at Danielle. "I am horrible, Cindersoot, please forgive me." Marguerite paused and closed her eyes. She was too weak and Danielle could barely hear what she was saying. Henri was hanging on each word. "Mother… she wanted me to be... " A coarse cough interrupted her speech for a moment.

"Tonight, I wanted to feel good again… I saw this goblet of wine...and I drank it...it has been so long...I ...I didn't know...it was your wine...I was to be princess." Marguerite's voice began to drift off. "I'm sorry. …the poison in the wine...I did it. I added it. But it was mother…she gave it to me. She wanted you dead. She hates you." Marguerite coughed up more foam and blood. "I'm so sorry. It was so wrong…I was wrong. Forgive me." Marguerite's head fell as her body stiffened and her face contorted into a horrific grimace. Danielle was stunned and stayed silent.

Jacqueline pulled on Marguerite's arms, "No, Marguerite, No!" She threw herself on top of her sister, crying desolately. Laurent came to Jacqueline's side trying to move her away from Marguerite's body. Jacqueline clung to her sister's body, crying. "No, no, I can't leave her like this." Danielle continued to hold both Marguerite and Jacqueline and could not move.

Henri had heard every word. He too was stunned. "Danielle. She is gone. She has given you her confession. Let her go."

Danielle let go of her stepsisters. She was shaking. Henri stood up and helped Danielle up, embracing her. Weeping, Danielle buried her face in Henri's shoulder. "Marguerite… she didn't mean to hate me. I never hated her. Only once did she truly hurt me, when she tossed my _Utopia_ in the fire. But that was out of spite. She did not truly hate me. And now she is dead. It was for me...I did cause her dead..." Danielle continued to weep. Henri held her tighter in his arms and stroked her hair, consoling her.

"No, Danielle. You didn't. It was your stepmother."

Jacqueline was rocking Marguerite. Laurent was kneeling next to her, trying to console Jacqueline. She looked up at Henri and Danielle. "She is still alive. I can feel her breathing." And looking at Marguerite, "Oh, I so wanted you to be the good person I knew you could be. Marguerite, you will. I will be with you. Stay with me, Marguerite! Please."

Danielle looked into Henri's eyes, sobbing. "You are right. It was my horrible stepmother. It was HER! She kept me a servant in my father's home, my home. She sold me; she lied to the Queen, to you, to us all. But how did it come to death? The poison was for me, Henri! Did you hear what Marguerite said? It was for me!"

Henri realized he had done Danielle a disservice by not telling her of the poisoning incidents. He held Danielle tighter. "We will find the truth. But you must forget; forget what you have seen here tonight."

Still holding Danielle, Henri was trying to contain his anger. Danielle could have been the one who drank the poison. He turned to Laurent. "Where is Montmorency? He should have been here by now." He was livid. He'd never felt this sort of anger. To the servants he yelled, "Leave! All of you!"

Danielle, frightened, wiggled from his grasp and returned to Marguerite and wrapped an arm around Jacqueline. Back at the entrance of the Grand Hall, a commotion was heard.

The voice of the former Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent - now the servant Rodmilla, wafted from the servant's entrance into the Hall.

"Why have you dragged me up from the bowels of this palace? I have been abused enough!"

Guided by four guards – two in front and two following up the rear, Rodmilla crossed the Hall and was met by four more guards. She entered the _salle de bal_ and saw the three girls on the terrace floor. Her hideous stepdaughter Danielle was sitting with her arm around her daughter Jacqueline, who was holding a third girl on the floor, a servant. Jacqueline was crying. Danielle was crying. Rodmilla became silent and stopped.

She began walking slowly towards the girls and saw that it was her beloved daughter Marguerite laying on Jacqueline's lap. Her body was contorted and covered in what could only be… _'Oh no. What has happened? How could it be? Marguerite! Marguerite! My God! The poison.'_ She wailed and stood gaping at her beautiful daughter's disfigured face.

"Marguerite, what has happened to you? Marguerite!" She screamed and tried to run to her daughter. The guards stopped her, crossing their halberds, blocking her exit – nowhere to go - neither in the front nor behind. Access and exit was denied. She tried to push against the blockade, desperate to get through.

Henri turned and bellowed. "Remove her, NOW! Take her to the dungeon! Hold her there to be questioned!"

As the guards turned to remove Rodmilla, she pointed to Danielle. "She did it!" Rodmilla continued to scream. "It was that usurper, Danielle, the evil child! She poisoned my Marguerite! She killed my daughter! Murderer! Murderer!" She screamed, her arms reaching between the guards' halberds towards Marguerite's almost still body, beyond her prison of wooden staffs. Jacqueline continued to hold Marguerite in her arms. She watched in horror as her mother was taken away. She too had heard what Marguerite had said. There was no forgetting.

Rodmilla was being removed when Montmorency arrived in the terrace.

"What kept you so long?" Henri demanded angrily.

"Your Highness. I come from the King's chambers. I have been informed of the incident. But we have much more to discuss. Your Highness must know that we just received sad news from Rome: Clement just died."

"The Pope died? When?"

"Earlier this evening. The King wants to discuss this news and what this mean for us. He is convening the council tonight and we must attend. Regarding what happened here this evening, we are investigating the issue and have some leads into this crime and other related incidents. All servants are also being questioned."

Henri looked at Montmorency with much concern."We need to find out how this happened. I'll take Danielle upstairs and I'll return to meet with you as soon as I can." Then he turned to Danielle, taking her hands. " _Mon ange_ , forgive me for having hidden this situation from you. I did not want you to worry."

"You knew about it?" Danielle was perplexed.

"Yes… well, no." Henri hesitated. "We suspected that someone was trying to harm you." He looked at her with great love in his eyes. "The poisoned wine that Marguerite drank may have been intended for you. But if, as she said, it was her hand that poisoned the wine, it makes little sense that she drank it willingly. It was clearly an accident." He paused for a moment, considering the irony of the situation. "How ironic! Marguerite has paid for Rodmilla's cruelty with her life, and now, her mother will pay the ultimate price for her crimes," he intoned angrily.

Danielle was afraid. Henri's face was turning red and he seemed ready to battle anyone who stepped too close to him.

In a last weak effort, Marguerite reached for Danielle. She grasped her skirts and tried to say something but her body convulsed. And with tears falling from her eyes and blood seeping from the sides of her mouth, Marguerite died. Danielle was devastated and began to weep for her stepsister who had asked for forgiveness with her last breath.

============00=============

Henri took Danielle to their apartments and told her ladies to watch over her.

"Danielle, I need to go meet with the Grand Master and the King. Let your ladies attend to you."

Danielle was trembling. She was afraid and didn't want to be away from Henri. She needed him here, with her. "Please don't take long Henri. I don't feel very safe here," she whispered.

"I know, _mon ange_. I will return as soon as I can. Please rest." He kissed her briefly and rushed away.

Henri returned to the Grand Hall where Montmorency was awaiting him. They walked together to the war room to review the evening's events. Everything had happened at once after the King had retired. First, His Majesty received the news about the death of the Pope, and before he could recover from the shock, he was alerted about the poisoning of Danielle's stepsister. The King called an immediate meeting of the council, and at the same time he ordered a thorough investigation of the crime that seemed intended against the Dauphine. He ordered Montmorency to begin the interrogations with Admiral Broussard, Col. Lenard and their team of investigators.

An hour after Marguerite's death, Montmorency and Admiral Broussard began questioned Rodmilla, who denied any wrongdoing and continued to blame Marguerite's death on Danielle, saying the poisoning was ' _retribution for Marguerite having noble blood._ '

Montmorency then questioned all the servants in the laundry and kitchen areas, and heard a multitude of stories. A laundry servant reported that Rodmilla had taken poisonous substances from the pantry, and another said she heard her whispering to someone planning to ' _get rid of the princess'_ by enticing a kitchen staff to unknowingly serve the princess some poisoned wine _._ When questioned about the company she kept it seemed there was a page who would appear before Rodmilla would disappear. The woman was secretive, sowing the seeds of distrust amongst all the staff.

She must have given the poison to Marguerite, but no one in the kitchen saw Marguerite pouring the poison into a goblet. They saw her filling a goblet and handing it to a young impressionable servant, informing him to bring it to the princess. The young servant confessed receiving a goblet from Marguerite, but denied knowing it contained poison. Marguerite had confessed she had added poison to the wine intended for Danielle and that it had come from her mother. Putting all the stories together, there was no doubt that Rodmilla was culpable.

Montmorency stood erect. "The young servant was not able to serve the goblet to the princess, Your Highness. He was most likely intercepted by the guards watching her."

"No, Monty. A servant did approach Danielle with a single goblet on his tray. She was not supposed to be served by anyone except Rodrigo, or Flora. So I immediately took the goblet away from Danielle. I do not know where it ended up but somehow Marguerite got a hold of it and drank it accidentally."

Henri felt a chill run down his spine thinking that he had probably saved Danielle's life by preventing her from drinking from _that_ goblet. In any event, Marguerite implicated both herself and her mother. And the servants' stories pointed to Rodmilla as being at its core.

"Monseignhor, I understand you are most worried about your wife's safety. But she was never in danger," Montmorency tried to reassure the prince, although he knew that their plan had been flawed. "I had two guards in plain clothes discreetly following the princess at all times. The servant could have never found the princess alone to give her the wine. If you hadn't stopped her, the guards would have done it." He realized there was nothing more he could say and moved on. "We continue to investigate the kitchen. We will not stop until we know the full extent of the deception."

"And what of Rodmilla de Ghent? You must obtain a full confession from her. Make sure you inform the King about the progress of your investigation."

"The King has been notified. He is awaiting us to discuss this and send our condolences to Rome."

"I'll join you there soon. There is someone I must see first."

"Yes, Your Highness." Montmorency bowed to the prince and left.

In the back of the prince's mind he was still worried. He realized that Danielle had not been poisoned, but it had been too close. Even if the crime had been masterminded by Rodmilla, others in Court must have known about it. She couldn't have carried out such a dangerous act without help. _'I cannot offer my wife any sense of security. It has been shattered. '_ Henri was painfully aware that Danielle was alone in a Court that was not welcoming and was not safe for her.

==========00==========

The prince went to see his sister, Princess Marguerite de Valois. With the exception of his mother, Margot was the one person he could confide in without reservations. One of the Marguerite' ladies received him in the princess' sitting room.

"Your Highness," the lady curtsied. "Princess Marguerite is asleep. Shall I wake her?"

"No, thank you. I'll do it myself. You may leave." He knew that this was not proper, but he didn't' want any of the ladies hovering around listening to the conversation.

He went to wake up his sister who was surprised to hear Henri's account of the evening.

"Margot, I do need you to stay with Danielle while I go back to meet with the King and Montmorency to discuss the investigation. Someone tried to kill Danielle and I don't want my wife to be alone with her ladies. Could you please keep her company?" Henri pleaded.

Princess Marguerite understood. She too had been worried about Danielle after witnessing Lady Claire's _accident_ in the bathing chamber. And she knew that Danielle had enemies in Court. She promised Henri she would stay with his wife for as long as he need her to stay. Henri was relieved.

"Thank you, Margot. You know Danielle is my life. If something happens to her, I could not bear it." The princess smiled and Henri kissed her on the cheek. "It'll be just a couple of hours. I'll return as soon as I can."

Henri then went to his father's apartments and found the King sitting in his outer chamber with Montmorency.

"Good, Henri, you are finally here. Montmorency was telling me about the progress of the investigation. It seems clearly a new attempt against Danielle that ended up killing her stepsister. It is unfortunate. This was supposed to be a happy welcoming celebration, and instead we have intrigue ending in murder, and to top it all, we must declare a period of official mourning for the death of Pope Clement."

"Father, mourning or not, we need to proceed with the investigation."

"We are, Henri. That is a priority. I understand we have proof against the former baroness Rodmilla de Ghent."

"I want that woman dead!" Henri said furiously, striking a nearby table with a close fist. "She has abused Danielle, she deprived her of family and love, and treated her as a slave. She not only tried to ruin Danielle's life but mine through her deceit. And now she has threatened her life!"

"Calm, Henri. We are taking care of the situation."

"You want me to remain calm, Father? How can I be calm when Danielle is in danger?"

"For now she is safe. Admiral Broussard and Col. Lenard and his team of investigators are interrogating Rodmilla. We will join the admiral and the colonel in the morning and then there will be a preliminary hearing. But my son, it seems Col. Lenard has concluded his investigation of the attack against you in Montpensier. It proves that woman's involvement as well." At that, the King handed a stack of papers to Henri. "Read this."

Henri could not concentrate enough to read it; his mind was on Danielle. "It's a lengthy report," he commented.

"Yes, Your Highness," Montmorency agreed. "But the conclusion is simple: the attack was ordered by the former baroness and organized by her cousin, Comte Andre d'Alsace. The attack was not meant to kill you, just to kidnap you for ransom to force the King to validate Rodmilla's land claims and scare you enough to make you desist from pursuing Danielle. However, the mercenaries didn't get the message right; they may have killed you if Princess Danielle and Duke Giancarlo had not arrived when they did."

Henri paced the room, exasperated. "Incredible! What did Danielle do to this woman to warrant such evil treatment? She is obsessed with her."

Montmorency explained. "Your Highness, we have been investigating Danielle since you met her. As you know, she is from a royal bloodline. The former baroness was aware of Danielle's family history, and knowing that Danielle would eventually inherit from her Bourbon family, Madame de Ghent intended to at least keep some of her fortune and the de Barbarac estate. Danielle was coming of age and she was the rightful heir to Auguste de Barbarac's lands and manor. Once her uncle Philippe claimed her, as he had promised Auguste, and revealed Danielle's bloodline, she would have the powerful Bourbon family support. Madame de Ghent knew that she would lose everything and she was not going to have that, nor was her cousin the Count." Montmorency paused.

"She also wanted her daughter Marguerite to marry into the royal family. She had hoped you would take Marguerite as your wife. In her mind, Danielle needed to be removed from your notice."

"Did she really think that I would have married that scheming daughter of hers? Never!"

The King spoke, "Henri, when you fail to marry the Spanish Infanta, you became available. Marguerite was quite attractive. Danielle became a problem. You remember how the former baroness attacked Danielle at the masque— we all saw then that you were in love. All the baroness' lies were about getting rid of Danielle and marrying her daughter to you. That is why she sold Danielle to Le Pieu. Remove the distraction and get the prince. But she miscalculated Le Pieu's loyalty to the Crown."

"Father, I had to fight against you for the right to marry Danielle. First when you thought she was a commoner and then when you learned about her bloodline."

"I know, I had a hard time accepting her as your chosen wife. I realize that my old quarrels against the Bourbons and my desire to get King Carlos off my back didn't let me consider Danielle's merits," the King lamented. "Hopefully, we could put this chapter behind us, as I have grown fond of _Our_ spirited new princess."

Henri found it in himself to smile. His father had used the royal _Our_ ; but he knew the King was unable to admit true contrition. "We have put this chapter behind us, father."

"There is more, Your Highness," Montmorency added. "When the former baroness was banned from Court, she called upon her cousin, Comte Andre d'Alsace of Flanders and a subject of King Carlos, to help her regain her footing. The Count had been Ambassador of Flanders in Spain, but was removed when King Carlos became Emperor. He plotted with Rodmilla to regain the favor of the Emperor. The Count's plot pitted the French Court against the Spanish Court. He fabricated a story in which Spain had planned the attack of France's Dauphin and France had planned the ill-fated wedding and the revelation of Gabriella's love interest. Once each Court got wind of the deceit, Count Andre would offer his services as an ambassador, a double agent to each Court, to _resolve_ the conflict. He also planned to _make Danielle disappear_ , to help the baroness secure her lands."

"How did you find out all of this?" Henri was astonished, his face blank with shock.

"Colonel Lenard and his team spent a great deal of time questioning everyone who knew Rodmilla de Ghent in Hautefort; he also sent informants to Flanders to investigate the Count's dealings. But the main information came from one of the mercenary soldiers hired by the baroness and the Count. He deserted once he found out the attack was against you. He received no money for his services or his desertion."

"Did you meet this mercenary?" How do you know this is not a ruse to save his neck?"

"Your Highness, he came to us and we have been holding him during our investigation. We have accounts of his honesty and his reputation of turning down jobs that are not in the interest of France. He once was training to serve under your father, in the French Army. It did not pan out, and he became a mercenary. But he told us the Count's plans in full. The Count hired men from Flanders. And as for the baroness' instructions, she hired her own mercenaries who, during a drunken rant, told him that the baroness let them know that if death came to anyone it would be no problem. He wanted nothing of it once he saw who the _anyone_ was. I suggest you not be so lenient with that woman this time."

"The baroness could face execution if it is found to be true." King Francis remarked.

Henri took a deep breath. "She tried to kill Danielle and I would favor her execution. I know that Danielle would not agree, for the sake of Jacqueline and for her own peace of mind."

"There is more, son," King Francis continued the story. "Princess Gabriela's paramour mysteriously died after their return to Spain. I am told that the Count, with Rodmilla's help, promised Spain to _eliminate_ Danielle so that you would become available again and King Carlos could renegotiate the contract. And I assume Gabriela would have been ready to accept. Although we don't know if the baroness would have accepted Gabriela to get in the way of Marguerite de Ghent again. Who knows what she could have planned to eliminate Gabriela?"

Prince Henri was wide eyed, staring at his father and Montmorency.

King Francis began circling the table. "What began as a plot to gain the graces of King Carlos and save the baroness' lands, became a treasonous plan to pass information to Spain and be in the Emperor's good graces. King Carlos wanted his son, the Infante Philippe, to marry Danielle once it came out she was a Bourbon heiress. He wanted to revive the old Bourbon rivalry. It is clear that King Carlos hasn't given up the idea of ruling France, eventually controlling all of Europe."

The three men fell silent as they pondered the situation.

Henri's thoughts went back to Danielle. "Father, how I am going to protect Danielle? Even Rodrigo, after all these years at your service, has never fallen ill until now."

"The threat will be under control once we deal with Rodmilla. It will send a message to anyone wanting to take steps against my kingdom." King Francis stated convincingly.

Montmorency gave the King a nod. "We will investigate all the servants as well as all the friends of the former baroness in Court. Danielle's elevation to Dauphine has vexed all those courtiers who ignored her true lineage and despised her for not having royal blood. Even the ones who believe she is a Bourbon heiress think she is just the niece of a Bourbon duke and don't really know that she is a full-blooded Bourbon, of royal blood and descent."

"We will make a full disclosure after the hearing," Henri proposed.

"Hmm. It would be incredibly difficult to publicly admit that she is the daughter of Charles, Henri. He was my sworn enemy. But if that is what it takes to get out of this madness, so be it." King Francis acquiesced, but added, "We won't reveal it after the hearing; we will wait until we know the outcome of the trial."

"Thank you, Father. I still think revealing the truth as soon as possible is the best strategy." Henri thought about the price he and Danielle had paid for Danielle's deceit when they met.

The King scoffed at Henri's political naïveté, but remained silent. "You look tired, Henri. Go sleep now. You will join us in the morning to continue the interrogation and then for the hearing. Off with you." And with a royal wave of his hand, the King effectively dismissed the prince.

Once Henri was gone, the King turned to Montmorency. "Monty, I didn't have the courage to tell Henri he must go to military training camp this week. Henri had always excelled in the martial arts, but had never received the formal military training his late brother François received. And for that, I could only blame myself," the King lamented.

"François was the one expected to inherit the throne, Your Majesty."

"Yes, but I neglected Henri, and now he is the Dauphin and he is unprepared. God gave me two sons; I lost one, and by my neglect I risk losing the other. You must train him immediately. Teach him French military strategy and get him ready. Not to worry Monty; I will not send him to battle immediately. Only when you say he is ready."

"I am honored by the privilege and trust you bestow upon me." Montmorency bowed. "Your Majesty won't be disappointed."

"No, I won't. But know that you'll pay with your life if I lose my remaining son in a campaign."

==========00==========

When Henri returned to his apartments he found Lady Anne and Lady Suzanne standing outside the antechamber of the sitting room.

Irritated, he asked, "Why are you not with the princess?"

"She is in the bedchamber, Your Highness," Lady Suzanne responded very formally. "We are not to disturb her. She is with Princess Marguerite."

"Very well. You may retire," he said with relief and walked into the bedchamber.

Lying face down across the large canopied bed, Danielle was crying inconsolably. Princess Marguerite was sitting on the bed next to her, stroking her hair.

Seeing Henri at the door, Princess Marguerite turned. "Oh, Henri, I am glad you are here." Danielle continued to cry.

Marguerite left Danielle's side to greet her brother. "Henri, she is so sad. She had such high hopes for creating a real family. She is afraid of losing Jacqueline. I don't know if I was of much help, she is saying so many sad things. She said that she is cursed, that she killed her mother, who died when she was born; that her father Auguste, whom she loved, died too; and now that she was trying to help Marguerite, she gets poisoned, and she feels responsible for her death. She said she doesn't deserve you."

Henri took a deep breath. "Thank you, Margot. Please leave us now." Henri kissed his sister. "I'll take care of her."

Henri sat on the bed next to Danielle. She buried her face in a pile of pillows. She knew he was constantly worried about her; he could not be happy with all this worry and madness over a noble blooded peasant. Her mind was full of rambling thoughts. ' _He is a prince. What am I? I am a false princess. What am I doing here? My uncle is mistaken; I could not be who he said I am. Perhaps my family adopted me out of pity."_ All these incoherent thoughts only made Danielle cry harder. She heard her stepmother's words echoing in her head: "You poor country girl. You are nothing. You belong on a farm, not in Court."

Henri didn't say anything. He began stroking her back, and whispering her name. Telling her that she meant everything to him and her safety and happiness was all that mattered. He was in agony seeing her in such despair.

"Danielle, please. Look at me. Please."

Danielle raised her head from the pillows, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, but the loving and worried look from Henri brought another wave of tears, and she covered her face with her hands. Henri heard her muffled voice. "It is all my fault, Henri. I'm so sorry."

"Danielle, it is not your fault," his voice whispered warmly. "Your stepmother tried to poison you and Marguerite accidentally drank that poison. It could have been you! Don't you understand? This is not your fault."

"Marguerite didn't have to pay for Rodmilla's crimes. I could have prevented it."

Henri pulled Danielle close. He held her to his chest, tightening his arms around her shaking body. "I don't think you could have prevented this, _mon ange_. She has been trying for too long to harm you. Now we will prove she plotted this attempt. She will be tried in Court and we'll punish her. We will finally live in peace."

She took a deep breath. "The poison...someone else may have known about it." Then she just let it out. "The Court hates me, Henri. I don't want to stay here. This place is very hostile."

"I know. I will talk to father to let us go to Fontainebleau for a few days. It's a smaller château, quite beautiful. You'll love it there. And the town of Fontainebleau it is the perfect place for our university. We could go this week, spent a few days there, inspect the grounds and meet with the architects."

Danielle began to calm herself. Resting her head in Henri's chest she whispered, "Maybe we should stay there...in Fontainebleau. I want to leave this place."

Henri cupped Danielle's face in his hands and looked intently into her eyes. "Listen to me, Danielle. You promised me you would stop running away. You are my wife, the Dauphine, and you will conquer this Court. You have to."

Danielle realized Henri was right, and she felt embarrassed. She knew what becoming the Crown Prince's wife entailed. She wanted to be with him, by his side, supporting him. He was a powerful prince and she needed to be a powerful princess and inspire the Court and the people. Instead, at the first real challenge she had crumbled. Her uncle had warned her: ' _the Court is not an easy place, there will be gossip and intrigues, political conspiracies and even murder. You did not grow up at Court, but you had been brought up with the strength_ _and intellectual knowledge to overcome it all and be the triumphant princess France needs,'_ the duke had said. She also remembered the Queen's words: _'Be gracious, but powerful ._.. _Henri needs to feel that you are confident next to him. Your strength will feed his power; let his strength feed yours.'_

"You are right, Henri. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, _mon ange_. I know this is hard for you. But you are the future Queen of France. You need to remember that, and it is about time everyone realizes it. I won't tolerate the slightest misunderstanding about it." Henri emphasized his last words. He kissed her softly and slowly laid her onto the pillows, laying next to her.

They snuggled into one another. "Now let's get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. I must join the interrogation early in the morning and then father plans to proceed with a hearing in front of the whole Court. We both must attend the hearing. Your uncle will also be in attendance, as a witness. He'll arrive tomorrow morning."

Danielle dreaded facing her stepmother, but knew she had no choice but to be there. She was pleased her uncle would be in attendance, someone on her side whom she trusted.

She kept silent in Henri's arms. Then she asked, "What is going to happen to her?"

"I don't know. If she confesses she may be sent to the Americas. If not, she will be taken to the dungeon until her formal trial. But if she doesn't confess and is later found guilty, she will be executed."

"She must be sent to the Americas. For Jacqueline's sake."

Henri was silent as he pulled Danielle closer. "Let's get some sleep."

==========00==========

The following day dawned cloudy in Paris, mimicking the mood of the Court. As news of the servant Marguerite's death spread, the gossip took over. The courtiers were again divided: some blamed the former baroness, whom they knew was capable of anything; others blamed the new princess, who in their opinion, had reasons to kill the servant, her former stepsister. Meanwhile, Jacqueline planned a simple funeral, not in the castle, but in a nearby chapel, attended only by few friends and servants. Danielle asked if she wanted to request permission for Rodmilla to attend, but Jackeline declined. Her mother had killed her sister, she didn't want her there.

In the dungeon, the interrogation continued. Henri, the King and Montmorency had joined Colonel Lenard and Admiral Broussard for the morning interrogation, pressing hard to obtain Rodmilla's confession. Henri spoke of Marguerite's last words implicating her, while an exhausted Rodmilla kept denying any wrongdoing.

Col. Lenard then presented her with the latest evidence: his team had found a poison vial hidden in Marguerite's dress, the same vial a servant from the laundry had seen among Rodmilla's belongings. The colonel also told Rodmilla that they knew about the visits of Page Pepin. Rodmilla panicked. ' _What would the stupid page say about me?'_ She thought. ' _I should have had him killed_.'

"It would be better for you to confess, Madame. You will certainly be exiled, but at least you will be able to keep your head," the colonel said menacingly. "There is enough evidence to press charges in the hearing and then move to a trial. Confess!" Without Rodmilla's express confession a trial could go on for hours.

The colonel then decided to trick Rodmilla into a confession. "Madame, you must know that Pepin has told us everything we need to know about your plot; the poison, how you pushed to get your daughter Marguerite to work in the kitchens with the specific intention to poison the Dauphine. He will testify against you today. He is saving his head," the colonel lied. In reality the page had confessed about their meetings, but never spoke about knowing of any poison or the former baroness' intentions.

"He is lying!" Rodmilla screamed hysterically. "He didn't know about the poison, I never told him I would…" she suddenly stopped, realizing she was implicating herself.

The colonel smiled. He looked at the King and said, "I believe we are ready for trial, Your Majesty."

==========00==========

Rodmilla was taken from the dungeons by two guards who escorted her to the throne room. She has never been in this part of the palace and never thought this would be the way she would be introduced to the Louvre. They arrived to find that both the main floor and the upstairs galleries were packed with courtiers.

Sitting in their thrones, the King and Queen wore their formal attire, complete with their white capes embroidered with gold _fleur-de-lys,_ lined in ermine _,_ and their crowns. Behind the King, Prince Henri and Princess Danielle stood regally wearing matching capes over their blue velvet attires, and their Dauphin and Dauphine crowns. Princess Marguerite de Valois stood behind the Queen, also formally attired with her cape and diamond tiara.

Rodmilla was announced and was escorted to the dais by two guards. She dropped into a curtsey and stayed low with the guards next to her. When asked to stand from her curtsey she threw a hateful look at Danielle. This was the second time she was humiliated by her in front of the Court. She swore to herself that if she had the opportunity, Danielle would pay.

The hearing was swift. Montmorency presented the list of charges and the King asked the baroness to respond to each one. The first one was fraud and misappropriation of Princess Danielle's assets from her de Barbarac inheritance. These were followed by more charges relating to Danielle —treating a noblewoman as a slave for 10 years, and preventing her from seeing noble family headed by her uncle, the Duc de Châtellerault and Mantua.

Rodmilla denied all charges and she was surprised when the Duke was called to testify. He presented proof in the form of letters from Auguste regarding his intention to leave the lands to Danielle and mentioning the Duke as her guardian.

The second set of charges was more serious, as they related to the attack against the prince in Montpensier. The courtiers did not suspect the former baroness was involved in this most hideous assault against the prince. Therefore, there was a collective gasp in the room when the charges were read: criminal hiring of mercenaries, plotting with the Count d'Alsace to harm the Dauphin, fabrication of false evidence regarding the involvement of Spain in the attack, and the passing of information to the Court to King Emperor Carlos V.

Rodmilla tried to defend herself but the last witness presented irrefutable proof —a contract for the attack, mentioning Rodmilla as the employer, and signed by Comte Andre d'Alsace.

Finally, Rodmilla was accused of attempting to murder Princess Danielle by poisoning her wine, with the unfortunate result of poisoning her own daughter. Several laundry maids were ready to testify, but Rodmilla buckled at the mention of her daughter Marguerite and she started screaming, "My daughter was not supposed to die. She was meant to be a princess."

The King addressed her. "Silence! Madame de Ghent, you are to be tried for the aforementioned crimes. You will be assigned legal defense and you will be held in the dungeons until your trial date."

Rodmilla rose and then rushed towards Danielle, screaming, "I'll get you for this, you wicked girl." She did not get far. The guards restrained her immediately.

"Remove her," the King ordered.

The hearing was emotionally taxing for Danielle. She did not want to be standing on that dais in judgment of her stepmother. She stood there listening and suffering. But she remembered what the Queen had told her, ' _let his strength feed your power_.' She took her advice and stood tall alongside Henri, feeling the power of her new position, while her stepmother's sins were revealed.

After the hearing, the King asked Henri to meet him in his private library. When he arrived, Montmorency was reviewing maps with the King. "Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Henri. Please sit."

"First, I have a request for you, father."

"Speak."

"I would like to spend some time away with Danielle in Fontainebleau. After all that has happened it will do us well to be in a quiet place. And we are planning to visit the grounds for the university."

"Henri, I am afraid my answer will not please you. I called you here to let you know that you are to join Montmorency at camp immediately."

"But Father..."

"I know, I know. You just got married. Your wife is uncomfortable in Court and has been threatened by a mad woman. But you are the Crown Prince of France, and this is the weight of the Crown. If you are to lead our men in the future, you must be properly trained. As you know, the dead of Pope Clement changes the balance of power: The new Pope is a supporter of Emperor Carlos and he is not going to waste any time. His attack to recover the northern Italian lands is imminent. We are going to initiate negotiations, but I am not hopeful. We must get ready for a new military campaign in case negotiations fail. I have named Montmorency Constable of France and Lieutenant General of the French Army. He and I will be leading this campaign, but very soon it must be you who leads the troops. You must be ready for the eventuality."

"I understand, Father." Henri said lowering his head, but he was conflicted. On the one side he wanted to stay with Danielle, on the other, he admired the noble tradition of fighting for King and Country. This was one of the few things in which he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father and late brother, both renowned soldiers.

"I need to be assured that Danielle will be well taken care of in my absence."

"She will be safe. Montmorency will send for your trunks to be prepared. You leave the day after tomorrow."

Henri left to return to Danielle. It had been two days after the welcoming masque, and only two weeks after his wedding, and Henri, the Crown Prince of France was to join Montmorency at the King's training camp.

=============00==============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	36. Chapter 36 - Love and Battles

Chapter 36 – Love and Battles

 _Note: Some parts of Henri's letter in this chapter were taken from a real letter from Henri II of France to his life-long love Diane de Poitiers, as shown in his biography, thus the archaic language translated from Middle French (the language of this period.)_

On a crisp autumn morning, only weeks after his wedding and days following the welcome home masque, Henri left Paris with a heavy heart. He was again separated from Danielle to begin military training with high-ranking French army generals, and under the command of the newly appointed Lieutenant General: Anne de Montmorency. The camp was set on a low valley by the Somme River, in the province of Picardy, a four-hour ride from Viarmes in the outskirts of Paris. Strict rules reigned inside the gates, one rule broken and to the dungeons.

When King Francis asked Montmorency to train the Dauphin he had been very clear: "The Dauphin needs to gain not only combat skills but also strategic acumen. He will be the next King and military might is essential to command the respect of our soldiers and our enemies. Train him well —Henri has much to learn before he can go to battle. I do not wish for my only surviving son to participate in a campaign until he's capable of bringing home a victory."

Henri was already a skillful fighter, strong in body and mind, and quick with the sword. He had been training with the best teachers since childhood, and he also had daily sword practice sessions with Laurent. But now he needed to become a fine soldier, proficient in French military strategy and troop management.

Montmorency focused on convincing the King that it was in Henri's best interest to participate in battle as soon as possible. The winning argument? "There is no better training than actual battle," Montmorency insisted. As Lieutenant General and France's Constable, he was convinced that Henri's role in the upcoming war needed to be on the battlefield. The men needed to see the future King, Henri, fight alongside them.

After a lengthy debate, the King acquiesced. He acknowledged that the impending war needed strong soldiers and leaders with Montmorency. To become the leader in the army Henri needed to participate in the campaigns. But the King pointed out that it was sooner than he had wanted.

Once in camp, Henri knew that the hardest thing for him would not be the arduous training, but the pain of separation, as he knew he would deeply miss Danielle. He welcomed the training and focused his mind on the tasks, be it physical action or planning military strategies with the Lieutenant General. He enjoyed the companionship of the soldiers and the difficult work of preparing for war. To this end, the prince devoted himself to his assignments, any assignment, and being absorbed in military strategic thinking allowed him to ignore the gnawing pain in his heart.

Day in and day out the prince trained. The demands of the complex war plans and the strenuous physical exercises left him exhausted in mind and body, so much that every night he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The intense training regime left him no chance to think about life at home. He was only able to write short notes to Danielle and send them with the couriers every other day, but he awaited her return letters with joy in his heart.

The first three weeks of training had been the most intense, with only few days off, usually Sundays after a weekly mass held for the soldiers at camp. He actually dreaded these Sundays in which he had leisure time as his leisure time offered no joy. Those idle days certainly felt longer, as it was then that he could not stop thinking about Danielle. On those days, he could only think about her flesh and her spirit, and how she had changed his life for the better. Thinking about her made his heart grow heavy and he became melancholic. He took quill and ink to write, imagining his hand in hers, her lovely smile, her laughter, her arms embracing him, the taste of her lips as red as garden roses, her fingers tracing the contour of his face… After only a few hours he realized that each idle minute reminded him he was devoid of his life, his Danielle. He missed her and he understood that he needed to get busy or the pain of separation would take over. Laurent and Brissac mocked him for his melancholic mood, saying that he was obsessed with the princess. Henri didn't care. He was not ashamed to be in love.

The next few days continued on a similar pattern; training, exhaustion and then time to rest, time for the dreaded idleness. He tried not to think about his longing for Danielle, as it always led to worry for her life. _'Father had promised she'd be safe. She'll be fine. She won't be lonely, as Mother and sister will be with her. Danielle is a strong woman, she knows how to handle everything. I have nothing to fear,'_ he kept repeating to himself. Maybe it was the uncertainty about her life in Court that made him apprehensive, or the fact that the people he trusted to protect her, Laurent and Brissac, were here with him.

"Henri, she knows how to protect herself. She is very good with the sword!" Laurent reminded him.

But no matter, Henri continued to worry. His mind played tricks on him. ' _The enemies within the Court might concoct a scheme against Danielle. The former baroness is still in prison and her friends might also scheme._ _Maybe I should have sent Danielle to Montpensier with the duke. Perhaps keeping Danielle safe meant keeping her away from Court, safe with her family.'_ It didn't help that he had sent a letter to Danielle three days ago and was still awaiting her response. _Why was Danielle not responding?'_

Taking advantage of a royal courier who came to deliver supplies and ammunition, Montmorency sent word to the King about the progress of the Dauphin and announced their brief return to Court at the end of the month. The King was pleased with the news, and informed the Constable that the Court had moved to Fontainebleau and Henri and the rest of the troops should return there. The King wanted to spend the rest of the fall surrounded by the luscious forest of Fontainebleau, where he could enjoy the hunt and indulge in leisure activities before the arrival of winter, at which time the Court would move to the Loire Valley to enjoy a warmer climate.

When Montmorency informed Henri of the Court's move from the Louvre to Fontainebleau the prince threw up his arms and screamed, "Again?!" He had not been notified of the Court's latest move. He turned and stormed away muttering to himself, ' _the King is never able to stay put for any period of time, moving the Court from château to château in search of constant amusement._ ' He found himself venting his frustration by kicking a tree, until his toes hurt. "OOOH...Argh! He makes me so angry!" Now he understood why Danielle hadn't responded to his letters. They were sent to the Louvre and the Court had moved to Fontainebleau. It would take weeks for the correspondence to be redirected.

He went back to the main tented area with a calmer demeanor and before he could complain to Montmorency the royal courier presented him with a letter. It was from Danielle. She wrote about the move to Fontainebleau—she was actually excited to be at the King's favorite château. She related the visit of her cousin, Duke Giancarlo, who had come to spend a few days in Court hoping to engage Leonardo for lessons. She noted, at the end, that she was disappointed he had not written to her. He was both relieved that she missed him but saddened that he was unable to be with her. The fact that her cousin was visiting put Henri at ease; at least she will feel more protected having a member of her family with her. Henri quickly wrote a loving note to ease both his pain and hers.

Back at Fontainebleau, Danielle was for the first time enjoying some peace at Court. She immediately fell in love with this beautiful palace, with its oval courtyard and extensive gardens framed by a lake. The original château, built four centuries earlier, had been completely renovated by King Francis. Among the many improvements and expansions made by the King were a large wing for guests, and new architectural details such as a marble fountain and a monumental entrance staircase in the form of a horseshoe that seemed destined to swallow up any visitor entering the palace. The overpowering Golden Gate at the southern entrance opened onto a wide passage leading into the new guest's wings of the château. The King had rebuilt the whole north side and expanded the royal apartments, which he decorated in the Italian style. The beautiful halls and galleries were embellished with intricate carved panels, each telling its own mythical or historical tale, depending on how one might interpret it.

One of the King's _piece-de-resistance_ was the building of its own private gallery filled with Italian paintings, all framed in an ornamental high relief stucco. To begin building this gallery, known as the school of Fontainebleau, King Francis invited Italian masters Rosso Fiorentino and Francesco Primaticcio to come to Fontainebleau and begin an extensive decorative program for the château. Adding to the magnificent art collection were Italian artists Niccolò dell'Abbate and Antonio Fantuzzi, French printmaker Léon Davent, and Italian sculptor and stuccoist Damiano del Barbiere. This magnificent gallery connected the King's apartment to the castle's chapel, allowing the King to pass directly from his apartment to the chapel without crossing any public area.

On the first floor, behind the central hall, was the ballroom, which looked resplendent with its imposing fireplace and second level musician's gallery for festive occasions. But Danielle's favorite place was the splendid library, with its massive bookcases and elegant glass cabinets displaying classic books and rare _objets d'art._

Danielle had been able to spend some time in the precious library with her father in law, the King. They loved to talk about Italian art, and they discovered they liked similar books. The King enjoyed inviting her to the library where they frequently engaged in philosophical discussions. Although many courtiers still treated her as an intruder, Danielle was wittier and better read than most Court ladies and was rapidly gaining the affection and respect of the King. King Francis was genuinely satisfied with her company, and Danielle felt comfort in the support she received from her royal family.

Initially, Danielle had been excited by the move to Fontainebleau and welcomed the change of scenery. But as the weeks passed, she started to feel sad; she missed Henri and resented him for not writing enough. He had always said she was his joy, his life, his breath. _Did he mean it? Has he already forgotten me?_ She understood that his training probably left him with no time for writing lengthy notes, but she needed to hear from him.

She grew lonesome. With the exception of her ladies and her sister-in-law, she had very few friends at Court. Plus, she was missing two of her ladies —Lady Claire, who was still recovering from what Danielle thought was an accident with hot water; and Jacqueline, who had been granted time off to return to Hautefort after Marguerite's funeral. She did not know when either would return to her.

To distract herself, she strolled for hours through the extensive gardens, but she found Court life stifling. As a peasant, she had had an endless array of joyful freedoms running through the manor's orchard, riding her father's horse, climbing trees, playing in the mudded fields with her friend Gustave, and floating about in rivers and streams. She remembered the feel of the early morning breeze in her face while feeding the animals, and the warmth of the earth while gardening. By contrast, Court life constricted her very being; she was to wear impeccably elaborate gowns at all times, walk slowly, speak softly, and do needlepoint with her ladies. It was all very repressive, but she was learning to adjust. Thanks to Henri, she was allowed to play tennis and engage in sword practice with Laurent. Henri trusted her judgement and wanted her opinion in all matters, and she helped him draft official letters and translate edicts into plain French for the people. She was determined to become the princess she was expected to be, but also engage in meaningful activities. Henri fully supported her; the problem was, he was not here now, her official duties were limited and she needed to find ways to keep her loneliness at bay.

It was then that Danielle began to spend more time with her sister-in-law, Princess Marguerite. They frequently visited the Fontainebleau town together, as Princess Marguerite liked to spend Saturday afternoons rummaging through local markets and specialty shops. As the two princesses strolled through town with their ladies and guards, people cheered: "Long Live the princesses! "Long Live Princess Danielle!" Princess Marguerite took note that as much as Danielle was despised by the courtiers, she was much loved and welcomed by the people, who probably knew that Danielle had lived as a commoner and understood their plight. It was reassuring to know that the people supported Danielle as their future Queen.

Aside from these outings and excursions, there was not much that Marguerite dared to do, for as lovely as she was, she was a traditional French princess accustomed to all the privileges her station entitled her to. And where Danielle enjoyed visiting the kitchens —to the consternation of the servants— and running through the courtyard with the King's dogs, Marguerite preferred the comfort of her drawing room or to sit on a garden bench attended by her ladies. Princess Marguerite did not swim, nor did she play tennis, and she certainly would not dare to use a sword. Marguerite was used to the limitations and restraints that royal customs imposed on young unmarried women. And thus, their days together consisted of admiring Italian art in the King's gallery, taking turns about the rooms indoors, walking in the gardens, singing and playing the lute. Luckily, Marguerite rode very well and soon the two princesses were taking short riding trips not far from the château.

So when Duke Giancarlo announced his visit and appeared in Fontainebleau soon after the Court had moved, Danielle was delighted. She suspected that her uncle, distrusting her delicate position in Court, had sent Giancarlo to keep her company. Although it was also true that Giancarlo had always wanted to study with Leonardo.

Four days into Giancarlo's visit, Danielle received Henri's letter, where he recounted his training and described how much he missed her, expressing his undying love. Danielle was overjoyed. She realized that Henri had written this letter more than week ago. It had been sent via the Louvre. She felt foolish. Her last letter to Henri complained about his lack of writing. She immediately sent him a new letter full of loving words. Then she signed it with their initials, _HD,_ intertwined as a symbol of their union. One day, this symbol was to become their cipher, the very public symbol of their love.

To keep Danielle occupied, Giancarlo insisted on playing a tennis match every morning; then they practiced their sword work or spend hours riding in the adjacent forest. Princess Marguerite often accompanied them on these outings. It was becoming obvious to Danielle that the princess liked her cousin. Danielle began to feel more at ease, her families were getting to know each other and the evenings' endless dinners and other Court gatherings were less wearisome with Giancarlo by her side. Still, she missed Henri in a dreadful way and it showed most at these affairs. She no longer enjoyed the elaborate nightly Court dinners, and she had lost her appetite. She showed up at the Court's frequent social gatherings out of duty, but had no desire to dance or engage in conversation. She frequently felt tired around the fancy courtiers and started to have a myriad of little accidents that served as an excuse to retire early: one evening she stumbled upon a chair and twisted her ankle; the next evening she dropped an elegant glass goblet and got wine all over her dress, and the following day she tripped over a vase on the terrace and fell under the watchful eyes of the courtiers who laughed at the clumsiness of the _Peasant Princess_ _—_ as she had been contemptuously dubbed. Unconsciously, she was asking for help, and even when she was surrounded by people, she felt desperately lonely. And the King noticed.

The King had been observing Danielle. As much as the courtiers condemned the princess for her _non-princess-like_ behavior —' _She is constantly running_ , _doesn't she know how inappropriate is that?' 'What Princess would dare wield a sword like a man? How_ _unsightly!' '_ _She's lovely but she lacks in delicacy. She is very clumsy, she doesn't belong in this refined Court.' '_ _The princess was swimming with her cousin in the lake today, can you imagine?'_ _—_ the King, an unconventional man himself, took note of the active princess and admired her. Still, the vicious comments seemed to be unending.

Each day the King grew fonder of Danielle for her spirited, daring personality. She was eloquent and had a natural intellectual curiosity rare in women at Court; she was able to engage in intelligent discussions with him and sustain a philosophical argument. And despite her bravely ruff disposition, she had a joyful temperament and a sweet demeanor, a rare combination indeed. Prince Henri had chosen well.

On their third week at Fontainebleau, the King decided to invite his new daughter and Duke Giancarlo to join him in an early morning hunt. All took notice of the invitation. More than a pastime, everyone knew that the hunt was an important arena for social interaction. It was a privilege and a measurement of nobility. With this gesture, the King was publicly acknowledging Princess Danielle as a esteemed daughter. He was according her the privileges and prerogatives proper of her royal status.

The following day, amid the early morning mist, a large group of courtiers and distinguished Court guests gathered in the royal stables for a timely departure. The nobles took to their swift and strong coursers and readied their swords, crossbows and cudgels. Danielle and Giancarlo, wearing their thick cloaks, joined the group awaiting the King, each sitting astride on their elegant horses. The hounds hopped excitedly around in anticipation of the day's activity.

Seeing Danielle, some courtiers began whispering. They knew she was an excellent rider; they had seen her ride astride with her husband the Dauphin and lately with Duke Giancarlo. In fact, the gossip was that the _Peasant Princess_ was as active as a man. She was good with the sword and could endure strenuous physical exercise, perhaps because she was ' _used to work as a servant,_ ' they laughed. Danielle was too distracted with Giancarlo to take notice of the gossip, but the courtiers spoke plainly amongst themselves: "Look at her, riding astride like a man," said one lady to her partner.

"Who would have guessed she would like the hunt, a most noble activity."

"The question is, does she know how to do it?" laughed another courtier.

"She will know how to clean the kill, at least." The ladies commented laughing behind their gloves.

As the King approached in all his glory, the gossip stopped. He was dressed in a full leather hunting attire and was covered in a cloak of fur sure to stave away the chill. He examined the hunt map presented to him and taking his mount, joined the group. A minute later, he gave the parting orders, and in a grand gesture pressed his spurs from his horse's shoulders to flank, and dashed out in a gallop, promptly taking the lead. Following close behind were Admiral Chabot and Chancellor Duprat. Many took chase and others followed as best they could.

A small group of courtiers, along with Princess Marguerite and her ladies followed at a canter. They were there more for the society than for the hunt. They spoke animatedly, and lagged behind not daring to ride at such a dangerous speed. That was for the men.

Danielle was enjoying the day very much but craved excitement. She decided to push her horse forward and join the hunting team. Riding swiftly through the forest she was soon close to the leading group. The King noticed her speed and dexterity and motioned for her to join him in a full gallop, their two horses sprinting ahead to the surprise of everyone.

The courtiers watched stunned as the King and the Dauphine disappeared ahead of the group. Giancarlo and the King's hunting squires rushed ahead and found that the King and Danielle had made a kill. As they all emerged, the King and Danielle were laughing, rejoicing in the excitement: they had caught a mid-sized wild boar and were stained with their kill's blood. Everyone cheered.

By midday the hunters had already slain several large game, including a deer, two wild boars and several beavers. The riders took a rest near a lake to water the horses and set camp. They stretched their legs and placed the smallest boar and a beaver on spits and celebrated their successful hunt drinking sweet wine and eating a variety of berries and produce brought to accompany the meat of the hunt.

Everyone enjoyed the merry atmosphere and hunt's bounty; everyone except a certain Lady Emma, who continued to despise Danielle. Of course, it was envy, as she once had longed for the prince. When she understood the prince was not interested, she proposed her close friend, Marguerite de Ghent, as the most desirable candidate. She whispered it in the ears of all the courtiers and they in turn whispered it in his, the prince. If her friend Marguerite de Ghent had married the prince, she would have been among the Dauphine's most inner circle. She would have been the elegant Princess Marguerite's first lady in waiting. But Danielle stole the prince and Lady Emma felt displaced. Lady Emma tried to ignore Princess Danielle, but she couldn't help but stealthily peek at her, and each time she did her blood began to boil with hatred.

Being the niece of the late Marquis de Delsarte, a close friend of the King, Lady Emma had grown up in Court alongside her friend Mademoiselle Sabine de Chabot. She knew everyone and knew how to slither with grace into anyone's conversation. She had been the one who started calling Danielle the _Peasant Princess_ in Paris, after the Comtesse de Rivérac coined the termto refer to Danielle in Marseille. Along with Sabine, Lady Emma spread rumors about Danielle's impurity, sowing seeds of hate and distrust. Lady Emma blamed Danielle for more than the loss of her place in the inner circle. She hated her for making Marguerite a servant and also for Marguerite's untimely death. She swore to herself that one day she would have vengeance.

Watching Danielle enjoy the favor of the King infuriated her. _'How could this be? A commoner that was able to capture our prince's heart and then gain the attention of the King?'_ Lady Emma would give anything to embarrass the usurper in front of everyone and she was sure her opportunity would come.

As the day came to an end, the hunting party started preparing their return to the castle. Fatigued by the exercise and slowed by the food and wine, the courtiers cantered slowly through the forest. They rode in small groups conversing amicably. Danielle rode next to Giancarlo and Princess Marguerite, and soon several courtiers who wanted to make better acquaintance with the Dauphine joined them. Lady Emma and her friend Mlle. Sabine also joined the group riding behind Danielle. Princess Marguerite grew concerned; she knew Lady Emma had been responsible for much of the gossip against Danielle, and wondered why she wanted to join them. Something was amiss. But as they rode the group seemed to enjoy each other's' company and Princess Marguerite relaxed.

After an hour of slow riding the group started singing and telling stories. Giancarlo and Princess Marguerite took the opportunity to ride slightly behind Danielle for some private conversation, while Lady Emma rode in front of the group and Mlle. Sabine, taking Giancarlo's place, rode next to Danielle. Suddenly, Lady Emma noticed a large snake, that lying in the middle of the path, started to slide surreptitiously through fallen branches and toward Danielle's and Sabine's horses.

"Watch out Sabine!" Alarmed, Lady Emma pointed to the ground alerting Sabine who was coming closer, but purposely did not alert Danielle.

Sabine noticed the snake and pulled the reins of her horse making the animal halt. Before running away, Sabine tried to alert Danielle to stop her horse. "Your Highness, there is a snake. Please stop." But the Dauphine did not hear her and Sabine ran away. Not knowing the danger, Danielle advanced through the dangerous path.

Smelling the threat, Danielle's horse leapt backwards neighing wildly. Danielle pulled the reins trying to steady the horse. At that point, the horse's agitation stirred up the other horses, spreading fear among both the horses and the riders, and Mlle. Sabine began screaming, "Snake! Snake! Snake!" The whole affair became completely disorderly.

Giancarlo and Marguerite heard the screams and hurried to the scene. Realizing that a snake was the cause of the commotion, Giancarlo jumped off his horse wielding his sword. He cautioned Princess Marguerite to stay alert. "Your Highness, please do not get down nor come close. There may be a snake here. Please, stay on the path with the others."

Danielle's horse was now further agitated and Danielle could not control it. It lurched forward and then back, frightening the snake which finally struck out, biting the front leg of Danielle's horse. The horse reared, and Danielle lost control and fell. The horse landed close to Danielle and raced off into the woods. The royal guards and the King rushed towards the Dauphine, arriving in time to watch in horror as Danielle was thrown from the horse and landed flat on her back with a leg twisted in an awkward position.

Giancarlo ran to Danielle. "Danielle, Your Highness, are you alright? Where is the snake? Did you get bitten?" Giancarlo threw aside his sword and carried Danielle to the center of the path to safety.

She shook her head and moaned. "No bite. Just hurt from the throw."

The other courtiers were trying to calm their horses and explain what happened as others arrived.

Everyone found their way to the scene. Giancarlo asked some of the guards to look for Danielle's horse while he looked for the snake. His heavy leather boots would protect him from a bite, if necessary.

Danielle tried to get up, but couldn't. She realized she couldn't move her leg and her head hurt intensely. Now the King himself was lifting her and as she tried to speak; she lost consciousness. The King carried her in his arms to a secure and comfortable spot where the servants could set up a cot for her. He was thinking about Henri. He had promised his son to take care of Danielle and she was now injured. He sighed. "What shall I do with you my child? Henri will be worried."

Back in the woods, among the crowd of courtiers, Lady Emma smiled. Her mind had been set on harming the usurper and her wishes had been fulfilled. Now, if only the _Peasant Princess_ would die of her injuries. She laughed silently while she pretended to be shocked by the day's adventure. "The woods can be dangerous," she suggested to the other courtiers.

===============00==============

Danielle woke up in her large bed thinking about Henri. She missed him! When she opened her eyes, she saw that the room had been filled with beautiful lilies, roses and violets, all of her favorite flowers. The blinds had been opened and the room was bathed in the soft afternoon light casting low shadows over the carved wooden chests lining the walls. She looked around and was surprised to see many people in the room. In addition to Thérèse and her ladies-in-waiting Anne and Suzanne, sitting on the settees in her room were the Queen, Princess Marguerite, Giancarlo and Leonardo. There was a collective sigh when they saw Danielle wake. The Queen rushed to her side, softly touching her face.

"Thank God you are awake. We were so worried for you Danielle. How are you feeling?"

"I am well mother, but for a terrible headache. And I can't move my leg. I assure you I will be up soon, though."

"No, my dear. You will not be up soon. Dr. Fernel examined you and you've sprained your ankle and your knee was dislocated. The doctor said that you are lucky to have survived such an accident without a broken leg. He said that thanks to your constant exercise you are in excellent physical condition, so your injuries are not serious. He put your knee back in place and will examine you again tomorrow to see if there is any further damage, but he ordered complete bed rest until your ankle and knee mend."

Giancarlo approached her bed. "Cousin, a snake bit your horse. It wasn't poisonous, but when your horse reared up you fell backwards. You hit your head when you landed and you were unconscious for more than an hour. Stay in bed until the doctor says otherwise. Do you promise?"

Danielle touched the back of her head. "Oh, it is just a bump." She cringed when she touched it. "I will be fine, dear cousin."

At that moment, the royal guard could be heard approaching the room. The guards fell in place, flanking the entrance as the doors to Danielle's room were opened. The King entered, followed by two of his guards. As he walked to the foot of the bed, all bowed or curtsied to the monarch while Danielle tried her best to rise and greet him.

"You are to stay in bed, Danielle. These are your King's orders," King Francis commanded with a smile on his face. But his firm demeanor left Danielle in no doubt about his intention to make her stay in bed until who knows when.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you…"

"Your Majesty, nothing, dear." The King advanced to the bed and sat on the border, taking Danielle's hand. The Queen stood next to him. "You will stay in bed. I know you like to read, so I will make sure to send you plenty of books to entertain yourself, but I don't want to hear you leave this room without my permission," King Francis spoke in a softer tone. "I can only imagine Henri's wrath when he hears that we didn't take good care of _his princess_ ," the King said imitating Henri's tone; then he laughed.

"It was no one's fault. There was a snake and..."

"I know, Danielle, but this accident could have been more serious. We need to make sure that you recover soon. But you need to obey the doctor's and my orders."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"That's better," The King said as he stood up and took the Queen's arm leading her to a corner of the room. He spoke in a hushed tone of voice. "Marie, I hate to disrupt Henri's training, but we need to send word to him about Danielle. He would never forgive us if we don't."

"Yes, we must. I am sure that with the way the gossip peddlers work in this Court the news of Danielle's accident has already reached his ears."

"I must go now to meet with the Habsburg's Ambassador and continue to negotiate with the Emperor about Milan. We may have to go to war sooner than we thought. Let's send word to Henri to assure him that Danielle will recover soon. Otherwise, he will abandon camp and return immediately. You know _your son_!"

The Queen smiled. "Let's just hope she recovers before he is due back at the end of the month."

"I am no longer sure about the timeline, my dear." The King mumbled as he headed out of the room.

=============00=============

Indeed, news of Danielle's hunting accident had reached Henri within the hour. He was wracked with fear and had already spoken to Montmorency about returning to Court. The news were rapidly spreading throughout the country, and as usually happens with gossip, the reports about the accident were vastly exaggerate. Some even said the Dauphine had been disfigured and was now paralyzed.

Three hours after the King's conversation with the Queen, a courtier arrived at the camp with an official letter from His Majesty. Montmorency handed the letter to Henri and waited for the prince to read it.

"Father confirms that Danielle had a hunting accident. He said she is well with minor bruises and she is recuperating." Henri folded the paper and looked at Montmorency. "I don't believe him. He is hiding something. I heard that she broke her leg, and that the horse has disfigured her. I need to go back."

"Calm, Your Highness. I heard about the accident from my wife, and she also said the princess had minor injuries and is being attended by Dr. Fernel. She said the princess is under bed rest but is doing well and is in high spirits. The King has no reason to lie to you."

"Something is not right, Monty. If she is well, why is she not writing to me herself? She knows how I worried about her. She promised me that she would write every day, if she could."

"She is resting. Give her a few days," the Constable tried to reassure Henri while thinking to himself: _'the princess, the princess...it is always about the princess...that's is all Henri can think about.'_

"I'm telling you, Monty. I don't care what the King says. I will send a letter to Danielle today and if I don't get an answer directly from her tomorrow, I am going back. The King cannot hide this from me."

Montmorency rolled his eyes as Henri rushed out of his tent. It'd better be true that the princess was well or there would be a serious confrontation between father and son.

==============00==============

The following day Danielle was feeling much better. Dr. Fernel confirmed that her leg was not broken, but she had sprained her ankle. The doctor applied an ointment for the pain and wrapped her ankle tightly. She also had bumps and bruises from the fall, and the doctor was concerned about her head contusion. Yet, he allowed her to leave the bed and sit on a chair with her leg up to ease the inflammation. She had many visitors, which helped improve her mood. She also received hundreds of gifts from the Queen, her uncle and her aunts, and from nobles and commoners from all across the country. The King sent her several books and even bought her a beautiful emerald brooch. Several well-intended courtiers came with flowers and baskets of fruit, and for the first time she realized that, although few, there were people in Court, beyond the royal family, that wished her well. Her demeanor and sweet disposition was gaining her friends in Court. Unfortunately, Henri had prohibited her from eating anything that was not tasted first by Rodrigo or Flora, so she left the delicious fruit untouched.

Helped by Thérèse and accompanied by Princess Marguerite and her ladies, Danielle was moved to her sitting room and placed in a comfortable chair next to a window overlooking the Queen's gardens. She sat bathing in the sun and breathing the fresh autumn air, and browsed through the books sent by the King, all hardbound in leather and bearing the seal of the finest library in France. She chose a novel from one of her favorite authors, François Rabelais. She felt loved.

Minutes later, Thérèse entered the room with a sealed paper in her hand. "My lady, a letter for you."

"From Henri?" Danielle exclaimed excited.

"It must be, my lady. It comes from the Picardy camp."

Danielle broke the seal and got emotional when she saw that it was indeed from Henri, and that he had signed the letter with their monogram, the personal cypher she had sent to him in her last letter. She read it silently with tearing eyes.

 _Mon ange,_

 _I beg you to send me news of your health because of the distress with which I have heard of your accident and resulting illness, and so that I may act in accordance with your condition. For if you are indeed ill, I should abandon camp and come to see you at once, and endeavor to be at your side and of service to you. I shall not be at ease until I hear from you. I entreat you to send a true account of the state of your health and to inform me about any change of your condition. My princess, you must understand the anguish I experience being at camp without seeing you, touching you, kissing you, hearing your voice. I long for the day in which I could have you again in my arms, for being far from her upon whom all my welfare depends, it is very hard for me to find any enjoyment in life. The days here are long and difficult, but I will not bother you with details of camp save to assure you that the day of my return cannot come as soon as it is the wish of him who remains your humble servant and adoring husband, HD_

Danielle was now crying. She felt blessed; she knew that not everyone, much less a princess with state obligations, was fortunate to experience such deep love and devotion. She asked Thérèse to bring her paper and quill. She must write to Henri, immediately.

==============00==============

As the training days at camp were coming to an end, Montmorency received a message from the Court —negotiations with the Emperor about Milan had stalled and the King dispatched an army led by Admiral Chabot across the frontier of Savoy. The King intended to march into the city of Milan to fight the imperial army, but being denied passage through Savoy by the region's duke, the King was planning a military campaign to take the cities of Savoy and Piedmont. Now, the King wanted Montmorency to prepare for an immediate campaign.

Montmorency received the news with apprehension. His troops were eager for action, but he was a cautious man and needed to discuss this deployment with the King. He knew that the most difficult thing would be to break the news to Henri. The prince was enthusiastic about participating in campaigns, but he would not take well to the fact that he would have to go straight to war without going back to see his princess.

==============00==============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	37. Chapter 37 - Before the War

Chapter 37 – Before the War

When the Grand Master, now Lieutenant General Montmorency, received news that negotiations with the Emperor had stalled, he sent a message to King Francis asking to be received at Fontainebleau for a meeting to discuss the deployment. In Montmorency's opinion, the conditions to go to war were not good for several reasons: first, Pope Clement had died, and with him, the promised support of the Papacy for the French invasion of Milan. Second, it was not prudent to attack the Emperor while he was also waging war against Tunisian pirates and corsairs that menaced the European Christianity. Doing so would earn France the reprobation of all the European Christian kingdoms.

Montmorency hoped to be able to delay the military operation a few months or until the conditions for war were optimal and he could guarantee a successful outcome. He planned to travel to Fontainebleau with a small troop to discuss the operation as soon as the King send his consent, leaving the rest of the troops at camp under Col. Brissac. Additionally, he would like to bring the Dauphin with him to Fontainebleau. In his opinion, the prince had worked hard and deserved to see his wife before going to war. Laurent, being the prince's personal guard, would be coming with him as well.

A few days later, King Francis sent his consent and Montmorency, Henri and Laurent, accompanied by a small group of soldiers, left for Fontainebleau. Henri asked his father to keep his arrival secret; he wanted to surprise Danielle.

It was early evening when they entered the town of Fontainebleau. Once the palace came into view, Henri asked Montmorency to ride ahead so that they would not be seen arriving together. Montmorency approached the main gate and entered through the central courtyard where the King's chamberlain and an elite group of the King's guard lined up to receive him and his troupe of soldiers.

Meanwhile, Henri and Laurent circled the palace, entering through the southern gate directly into the stables. From there, covered by their hooded cloaks, they snuck into the palace through the guard's quarters to avoid being seen. They proceeded to the east wing into the guest apartments, where per the King's instructions, a guest room had been prepared for Henri. Laurent then sent for Henri's valet and attendants, who were most surprised to be summoned to this part of the castle.

Laurent explained the plan to the baffled attendants: "The prince wants to freshen up before he goes to his apartments and Madame la Dauphine is not to know that the Dauphin has arrived. The prince desires to surprise her."

The attendants shook off their bewilderment and hurried to prepare a bath and a fresh change of clothes for the prince.

"Laurent, please alert Princess Danielle's ladies that I'm here. I would like to be informed when the princess is back in our apartment."

"But Henri, I can not go talk to Her Highness' ladies. If the princess sees me she would know you are here. She knows I would never leave your side, for I guard you with my life," Laurent reasoned, bowing low and giving the prince a wicked smile. "I think that in your excitement you have not thought things through completely." He stood up, again smiling ear to ear.

Henri rolled his eyes at Laurent. "Well, then let us send for my sister. Princess Marguerite could alert Danielle's ladies without raising suspicion."

Satisfied, Laurent left the room. It was about eight in the evening and they were informed that Her Highness was having supper in the Queen's apartments. Since the hunting accident a month ago, the princess had not visited the public banquet hall where hundreds of courtiers dined each night in animated social gatherings. Instead, she spent the evenings with family and friends in her own or in any of the royal family apartments. The family took turns to dine in private with the Dauphine. Her two cousins Giancarlo and lady Suzanne, took it upon themselves to arrange a rotating lists of companions, and on this particular evening Princess Danielle was having a private dinner with the Queen and Princess Marguerite. Henri decided to wait until after dinner to see his wife. It was agreed that Marguerite would send word to Henri when Danielle was back in their apartments where he will surprise her. He was very satisfied with himself.

==============00==============

After his formal welcoming, Montmorency rested a little to recover from the trip, and then requested an immediate meeting with King Francis in His Majesty's private studio. The King was irritated; could this meeting be postponed until tomorrow morning? The King was eager to join the nightly gathering at the banquet hall. He was not one to miss any social occasion where he could enjoy himself. But King Francis was also impatient to recover Milan, so he agreed to meet with Montmorency to discuss the invasion.

"As I was saying, Your Majesty, I think the military operation should be delayed until we have better conditions for the invasion. I do not want to see a repeat of the fiasco we suffered in Pavia," Montmorency was firm in his request.

"Don't even mention Pavia, Monty. This time we are better prepared and the Emperor's army is tired. We cannot wait any longer to march into Milan."

"You said in your letter that the negotiations with the Emperor stalled. What exactly happened?" Montmorency was not surprised, but he was curious to know the specific reasons that had made King Francis dispatch an army to the Savoy frontier.

"My dear friend, as expected, the Emperor was not negotiating in good faith." King Francis impatiently walked to the window and saw the courtiers gathering on the banquet hall terrace for the evening's festivities. He sighed.

"I asked the Emperor for the Duchy of Milan, as Pope Clement promised us the Duchy at Henri's wedding. In exchange, I offered to renounce our claim to Naples and some of the other cities ceded to the Dauphine by her uncle the Duke of Mantua. If was part of her dowry."

"And what was the response to your offer?"

The King walked away from the window and went to sit in a comfortable chair. He continued talking in a somber tone. "The Emperor Carlos refused my offer. He responded that Milan was intended for his son, the Infante Felipe, or for his niece the archduchess Anna of Austria. But he promised to send a counter proposal that could be of interest to France. I have been waiting for that counter proposal for several weeks now."

"I don't trust him, Your Majesty. He will not send one," Montmorency said.

"I know. I doubted the Emperor's intention, but nevertheless I thought it prudent to wait a few weeks. The reality is that I've been waiting in vain for a counter proposal that will never arrive, so I have decided to advance on Milan. After mapping out the best route, we requested passage through Savoy, the fastest way for our troops to reach the Duchy. But the Duke of Savoy, whose wife is related to the Emperor, refused passage through his territories. Who does he think he is? He is French and therefore he is my subject. He is a nobody."

"So are we to _convince_ the Duke of Savoy to allow us to cross Savoy into Milan?" Montmorency asked.

"The time for _convincing_ and negotiations had passed, Monty. That imbecile is giving me the opportunity to revive my mother's claim to Savoy. So I authorized Admiral Chabot to invade and take the duchy, which now will be added to the Crown. Admiral Chabot then informed me that, to his surprise, the French troops under his command did not meet with any resistance neither in Savoy nor in nearby Piedmont. Almost all border towns opened their gates to our army. As I told you in my letter, we now have troops positioned across the frontier ready to cross into Milan."

"And when are we planning to march into Milan?"

"As soon as possible," the King responded. "I suggest that we finalize our strategy at once. We need to review our supplies and human resources, study the maps and be ready to leave in a day or two, a week at the most. I believe that we would face little resistance to get into Milan."

"Very well. But we are not attacking the Emperor's forces yet, correct?"

"The Emperor's presence in the region is still minimal since the majority of his forces are occupied fighting the Tunisian corsairs. We will not be fighting an army; at least not yet. In addition, Sforza, the Duke of Milan, had asked us for support to thwart the Emperor's ambitions there. So we will enter Milan with Sforza's blessing."

"Yes, Sire, but we need to be prudent. Remember we would be invading Milan without papal support."

"Well, that's why I have sought a new strategic alliance with the Sultan Suleiman. The Ottoman Empire's army is as powerful as the imperial army of King Carlos. The Sultan will support us in our invasion of Milan, and France will support the Ottoman fleet's descent on the Neapolitan coast."

"Is His Majesty talking about actual _troop_ support? This may be seen as a conflict of interest, an invitation to the infidels to infiltrate our Christian state. Our soldiers might resent fighting alongside the infidel Ottoman army."

"No, Monty, no. For now, it would be just supplies, offering safe passage through the territories and the guarantee of guarding our flank when needed."

"One more thing, Sire. What is your wish regarding the Dauphin?"

"What about him? He came with you, did he not? I believe he is trying to surprise his wife and if I know him well, he will not be leaving his bedchamber for the next week or so, or until we are ready to leave. He needs to take this opportunity to sire an heir." The King laughed. "We won't see his face of the Dauphine's any time soon."

Montmorency smiled. "What I meant is what about the Dauphin as a soldier. Is he to go with me?"

"No. When you are ready to march into Milan, I'll move the Court to Lyon, to be closer in case you need further support. Then I'll move onto Valence when the time is right. Henri will come with me."

"The Dauphin is ready for battle, Sire."

"He might be, but I am not. As I told you, it is good that you've trained him and that he is prepared, but I am still not ready to release him. He is my only son. I promise you that I'll send him to you in due course."

"Understood. I will get the troops ready to go. Let us discuss the route? First, we must review the maps and…"

"No, not now, Monty. Tomorrow morning will be a good time for planning those details. Now it's time for dining and entertainment. You've been at camp for a long time. Aren't you eager for some good wine and fair company?" The King smiled winking at his friend.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but I am a soldier first and foremost, and the Lieutenant General."

"Ah, but you are also a man, my friend, and France's Constable. Your power is not to be exercised only in the field, but here, among the beauty of Our Court. Let's be young again, my friend!" The King said as he patted the Constable's back.

"I must visit my home tonight, Sire. My wife would like to see me."

"Oh, you'll have time later. Let's go now. I am famished and fun awaits us!

Then he waived his hands to the guards to follow him and he left for the banquet hall, followed by a less than enthusiastic Montmorency.

==============00===============

The round dinner table in the intimate dining room of the Queen's apartments was lavishly set with a Swiss hand-made lace tablecloth of exquisite texture, and the Queen's fine porcelain plates with gold inlay. Shining gold goblets and cutlery had been carefully placed above and aside each plate and elegant flower arrangements offered both beauty and pleasant fragrance. Two footmen served a delicious dish of trout and roasted vegetables, poured the wine and discreetly moved about the room.

Sitting across from Queen Marie and next to Princess Marguerite, Danielle stared with apathy at the food in front of her while absently playing with her wedding ring. She numbly turned it round and round; it was an intuitive act that somehow comforted her. It was a subconscious connection with Henri.

"You have not even touched your plate, Danielle. You need to eat something." The Queen didn't want to reprimand her daughter in-law, but she could not allow her to get lost in despair. The Queen understood Danielle was sad, but she was still the Dauphine. Since Henri's departure Danielle had not been her usual joyful, assertive self, and the hunting accident had weakened her resolve to be the regal and powerful princess that was expected to stand by Henri's side. Danielle had compromised her position in Court and the Queen meant to gently remind her of her royal obligations.

"I am sorry, Mother, I don't want to worry you. I am not hungry."

"My dear, I can't help but worry about you. You have lost your appetite and are getting thinner and weaker. You need to regain your strength. You have duchies to manage and loyal subjects that follow your lead. Remember you are the Dauphine of France and you represent Henri before this Court, especially while he is not here. I have to remind you that as a noblewoman and a member of this Royal House you have specific obligations."

Danielle smiled slightly. She remembered the night spent at the Gypsy camp with Henri, when she herself had reminded him about his obligations.

"Yes, Mother, you are right," Danielle said demurely. She hated to disappoint the Queen, who although always correcting her and reminding her of protocol, has bestowed the love of a mother upon her.

Sitting next to Danielle, Marguerite kept eating in silence. She smiled quietly and avoided direct eye contact with her mother or Danielle. She was suppressing her desire to tell them that Henri was in the palace. Both Danielle and the Queen were oblivious to his arrival. She was barely able to keep it to herself, but she would not ruin her brother's surprise.

A knock on the door of the outer room interrupted the quiet conversation, and Madame Renée, one of the Queen's ladies, answered it. She returned to the room with a message for the Queen sent by a King's page.

"Your Majesty, the King has sent a page to inquire if you would like to join him in the royal banquet hall. His Majesty is also letting you know that the Grand Master has arrived and is dining in the banquet hall with the rest of the Court."

"Thank you Renée. Please send word to the King that we are dining privately tonight with Madame la Dauphine and Princess Marguerite. But that it would be my pleasure to greet the Grand Master tomorrow morning for a private breakfast here in the apartments."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mme. Renée curtsied slightly and went to the outer room to relay the message.

At the mention of the Grand Master, Danielle raised her eyes to the Queen and sat up straight in her chair.

"Is Montmorency back from camp? He must have brought news from Henri. Oh, Mother, I must go to the banquet hall to see him tonight."

Marguerite was suddenly concerned. She had promised Henri that Danielle would be back in their apartments in less than an hour. She could not allow Danielle to stay here waiting for the banquet to finish to speak to the Grand Master.

"Danielle, dear. You know that those banquets gathering go on until very late and I am sure the Grand Master is being kept entertained by the courtiers. I think it is better to talk to him in the morning after he has had some rest," the Queen stated.

"Yes, Danielle," Marguerite said keenly. "I think it is better that we talk to him in private in the morning. He can tell us all about Henri without all the curious courtiers around us."

Danielle sighed. "Yes, but I wonder how I will wait all night to find out about Henri. He has surely sent me a letter with the Grand Master." Danielle was impatient.

"Well, if he has, I am sure that Montmorency would get the letter into your hands immediately," the Queen assured her.

"Maybe the letter is already in your chambers." Marguerite smiled as she spoke, eager to get Danielle back to her apartments. "I'll be glad to accompany you, if you would like to leave now."

"Thank you Marguerite. Yes, I am a little tired and would like to retire early." Danielle stood up, straightened her gown and put on her dinner gloves. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Mother." Danielle walked around the table to curtsy to the Queen.

The Queen stood up and embraced Danielle. Then she waved her hand to call Madame Renée and one of her attendants to escort the princesses to Their Highnesses' apartments. Then she looked tenderly at Danielle.

"Take care, _ma fille_. Please rest well."

"Good night, Mother."

===============00===============

Mme. Renée and her attendant escorted Danielle and Princess Marguerite to the second floor of the family wing, and the guards opened the doors as they approached the elegant hall of Their Highnesses' royal apartments, right across those of the King and Queen. When they reached the doors, the Queen's lady curtsied and wished the Princesses good night. Then turned away and departed with her attendant.

Danielle's ladies were sitting in the drawing room and stood up when the Princesses entered. Danielle immediately asked from the doorway: "Suzanne, Anne, do I have a message from Grand Master Montmorency?"

The ladies looked at each other. "No, Your Highness," lady Anne replied. "We have heard that the Grand Master arrived this evening but he has yet to send a message."

Suzanne and Anne looked at Princess Marguerite, who nodded discreetly to let them know that it was time to alert Henri.

"I will find the Grand Master if you wish, dear cousin," lady Suzanne offered.

"Oh, would you Suzanne? You are an angel." Danielle hugged her cousin wholeheartedly **.** "He must have a letter from Henri. I can hardly wait."

"Oh, he definitely must have _something_ for you. I'll hurry back with it." Suzanne tried to contain her excitement, lest Danielle suspect something. She knew where to find the prince.

As Suzanne rushed out of the apartments, Princess Marguerite and lady Anne convinced Danielle to relax. They called Thérèse to pour them some wine and went to sit on a comfortable couch, but after only a few minutes Danielle asked Thérèse to help her undress and prepare for bed. She was tired and anxious; she was looking forward to go to bed early, hopefully with a letter from Henri as company.

Thérèse followed Danielle to the bedchamber and started loosening the laces of her dress. Lady Ann had offered to help Danielle change, but as usual, Danielle refused. Lady Anne wanted to become better acquainted with Danielle but when it came to the ritual of dressing and undressing she only allowed Thérèse the honor, in the absence of Lady Jacqueline. So Lady Anne and Princess Marguerite stayed in the sitting room, sipping wine.

Meanwhile, Suzanne had reached the east wing and as she was expected, the guards let her into the room reserved for the prince. Henri was excited to see her.

"Your Highness, the princess is now in her bedchamber," Suzanne curtsied as she spoke.

"Very well, Suzanne. Thank you. Please go ahead and I'll follow you shortly. Ah, and please, alert Princess Marguerite that I am on my way. She may want to leave before I arrive."

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzanne smiled and hurried back to the royal apartments.

==============00===============

As Henri reached the corridor leading to his apartments, he saw Princess Marguerite exiting and he got her attention with large gesticulations so not to make noise. Marguerite had told the guards to leave the doors ajar and avoid making any noise. Then she came to meet Henri in the corridor and embraced him.

"Dear brother! How are you? You've been greatly missed!" Marguerite whispered while hugging Henri. "Look at you! You already look like a soldier. I hope you'll tell me all about camp. Will you have dinner with us tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, Margot, but no promises. How is my princess?"

"She is well, missing you. She is already in the bedchamber. Thérèse is with her."

"Good. I must see her now. Good night, dear sister." Henri kissed Marguerite on both cheeks and entered his apartments quietly. Ladies Suzanne and Anne were standing in the sitting room.

"You may leave now, ladies. Thank you for your assistance." After thanking the ladies Henri went directly to his dressing room. He changed into his night shirt, put on a robe and tiptoed into the bedchamber.

Danielle was sitting on a chaise with her back to the door as Thérèse, standing next to her, slowly brushed her long hair to the side exposing Danielle's neck. Henri stood at the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, watching Danielle's graceful figure. He was still taken in by her delicate beauty. Thérèse raised her eyes and saw the prince, but he promptly signaled for her not to say a word, and approached silently. He kneeled on the floor behind Danielle and embracing her, kissed her neck. Startled **,** Danielle jumped out of the chaise and turned around.

"Henri!" She could not say another word as he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long kiss.

Thérèse curtsied slightly and discreetly left the room closing the door behind her.

Henri held Danielle tightly, and as he released her he gently caressed her face. She smiled and hugged him in return running her hands through his hair and laughing like a child. He could not help but smile while he ravaged her with joyful kisses. He held her head in his hands and kissed her neck, her shoulders, caressing her body, then kissed her eyes, her cheeks, and her mouth where he lingered and she responded in like.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I have missed you so much, Danielle. I could barely stay another day without seeing you."

"Oh, Henri, I was so worried about you. I felt so lonely here without you." Danielle was crying softly. She held onto Henri, her arms around his neck, returning every kiss and every caress.

"Tell me about camp. How long are you staying?" She giggled and relaxed a bit more. "I mean, how long will you be here with me?"

Henri returned her smile and was about to say something when she interrupted him. "You should have told me you were coming so that I could prepare the welcoming you deserve, my love."

"Danielle, you are all I need. This, here with you, is the welcoming I was dreaming about. All I wanted was to hold you and to see the surprise in your face." He smiled. "But let me take a greater look at my lovely wife," he said holding her hands and walking around her. "Are you well? I agonized when I heard about your accident and I was not able to be here."

"I am well. You are here now and I am even better than well. There were only minor injuries. I sprained my ankle and my knee hurt for a few days, but I am better now. I just can't do a lot of walking yet."

"Well, my lady, you are not going to do any walking now," Henri said, scooping her up in his arms. Still kissing, he carried her slowly to their bed where he laid her down.

He dropped his robe and lay down next to Danielle. They were finally together again, kissing and holding each other. He carefully undressed her and lay with her under the covers, and they were soon lost in their passion.

=============00=============

The following morning King Francis woke up early and as promised, called the Grand Master for a quick breakfast with the Queen in the royal apartments. The Queen was a little upset about not having been informed of Henri's arrival, but then she understood that Henri had requested the secrecy in order to surprise Danielle. Still, she intended to have a word with her son about it.

"He should have sent me a note, but since he didn't, I hope he comes to visit me soon," the Queen said to Montmorency. "It's the least he could do."

"Your Majesty, the prince didn't want to be seen around the palace before surprising the princess. I am sure he will visit you this morning," Montmorency assured her.

Breakfast ended and the King and the Grand Master went to the war room to study the maps for the invasion of Milan. They would be leaving for the front in a week. In the meantime, Montmorency and his captains were detailing the route and designing the strategy to take control of the city and gather all necessary supplies for a short, successful battle, with further supplies arranged and waiting in Lyon to be delivered to the front in case they encounter resistance from the few, scattered troops of the Emperor. If things ran according to plan, they would conquer Milan within a fortnight.

"I feel we are wasting precious time, Monty. We should have already moved into Milan. Instead, we are waiting another week and by the time we go into Italy the Emperor may have regained strength. We have to attack while he is engaged elsewhere."

"Just one more week, Sire. That will allow us to execute a flawless plan."

"Let's hope you are right," the King said, as they kept fine-tuning the invasion.

The week went by seemingly peaceful. By now, the whole Court knew that the prince was in the palace, although he had not been seen in public. Henri and Danielle were relishing their precious time together secluded in their chambers, making love and dreaming about their future.

As usual, speculation ran rampant about the prince and princess— _why are they not joining the nightly gatherings? Where are they? Are they sick? Maybe the prince was injured at camp and doesn't want anyone to know..._ — the courtiers inferred, wishing to know everything about the couple. Everyone in Court obsessed about them. But Danielle and Henri insisted on staying away from the curious eyes of the courtiers and everyone else, although they made an effort to spend time with the Queen, having tea together every afternoon in Her Majesty's apartments.

Meanwhile, military discussions continued. Montmorency called several of his army captains from camp to join the war discussions with the King, and as plans progressed, the Lieutenant General sent updates to the troops waiting in the Savoy frontier under the command of Admiral Chabot. Finally, every captain was on board with the strategy.

But by the end of the week, just as the King and Montmorency prepared their departure for the campaign to conquer Milan, King Francis received a disturbing message from Milan: his friend and supporter, the Duke of Milan Francesco II Sforza **,** had just died.

============00=============

Distraught with the news, King Francis and Montmorency hurried to sent an envoy to Milan to convey France's condolences and with the mission to assess the political environment of the Italian duchy. They needed advise to design a new strategy. They could never have predicted such an inopportune circumstance. The death of the Duke of Milan had created a power vacuum in the duchy, which promptly submerged into chaos. And what was worse, the Emperor Carlos V had sought and obtained the support of the new Pope to get into Milan.

In the privacy of King Francis' studio, Montmorency paced the room, his facial features tightened by the stress.

"Things are going from bad to worse, Francis," Montmorency called the King by his name, as he could only do in private when they both sought each other's company to solve problems. His whole body tensed at the thought of watching how his carefully planned strategy had become worthless overnight. "The troops of the Emperor are taking the opportunity to occupy the city ahead of ours troops. This is totally unacceptable. As negotiated in Marseille, Pope Clement agreed to support our taking the duchy of Milan as part of the papal alliance with France. It was agreed that in exchange, your nephew the Duke of Angoulême would marry the Medici girl. Duke Sforza was on our side. We need to march into Milan at once."

"Don't kid yourself, Monty. The Emperor won't honor that agreement for the same reason the new Pope did not honor our agreement with Pope Clement. They see France as a threat and they want this kingdom to become part of King Carlos' Habsburg Empire. I told you, we should have marched into Milan weeks ago, while the King Emperor was waging war against Tunisian pirates and had fewer means to enter into Milan. Now it is too late."

"I have to admit that you were right," Montmorency said regrettably. "If our troops had marched straight into Milan some weeks ago instead of waiting at the Savoy frontier, we would have conquered the city, for the Emperor did not have a serious army in the region at that time. We waited and believed in negotiations and by no confronting Emperor Carlos V directly we gave him time to reinforce his troops in the Milanese duchy, and engage the support of the new Pope."

"The size of the Emperor's army is superior to ours and we could not possibly engage in direct combat. Marching into Milan is nearly impossible at this time," the King regretted. "It would be a disaster."

Two days later, when King Francis confirmed that an immediate invasion of the duchy was nearly impossible, he was forced to act on the defensive. The Emperor, encouraged by what he perceived as a certain victory, invaded France, simultaneously crossing into southern Provence with an army of 50,000 men and invading Picardy in the north with a large army from the Netherlands.

The King summoned Montmorency and all the available generals and captains into an emergency meeting. He asked Henri to attend the meeting as well so that he be aware of the gravity of the situation. France was being invaded and the situation was critical. King Francis was still convinced he could defeat Carlos V in French territory, as the Emperor's forces were mostly composed of hired foreign soldiers, and although superior in number, they were inferior in motivation. King Francis deemed his French troops superior in strength to defend their homeland.

The King was anxiously discussing the new circumstances with Montmorency and the generals. "We need to change our strategy," he said addressing Montmorency. "We need to protect our territory. And we cannot lose this war."

"A victory is possible," Montmorency assured the King, smiling cunningly. He was already thinking about new strategic ideas. "We won't lose this war, Your Majesty. No French territory will fall into the hands of the Emperor. That is a promise."

=============00=============

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	38. Chapter 38 - Difficult Times

Chapter 38 –Difficult Times

As war loomed on the horizon, Henri prepared himself for his possible deployment. The Emperor had invaded Provence in the south in retaliation for the most recent wars incited by France to reclaim the Duchy of Milan. The imperial army was advancing and King Francis and Montmorency were rapidly preparing to defend the southern territory. Montmorency had assured the King that a victory was possible. The Grand Master would be serving again as Lieutenant General, and was ready to leave for Provence with his troops early the following morning.

Henri was told he would not be joining Montmorency in Provence, but that he would soon be leaving with the King to a nearby location. "You might join Montmorency later, I am not sure yet. Stop asking, please," the King had said in response to Henri's protests.

Henri was torn between his duty as a prince and his desire to be with his wife. He was eager to fight alongside Montmorency in the battlefield; after all, he was a servant to his Crown and he was proud to serve his country as Dauphin and future King. But his responsibility in Court was equally important, shaping its future with his wife alongside him. Thus, he was determined to dedicate the little time he had left to be with his wife; their time together should be sacred.

Every morning they got up before dawn and asked for breakfast to be served in their apartments. Then, before the courtiers started to gather in the courtyards, Henri and Danielle would go for a ride in the nearby forest, leaving directly from the stables to avoid prying eyes. Danielle's injury did not allow her to take long walks, but she could ride and she enjoyed the early morning outings alongside Henri, alone, or almost alone, as they were always followed by Laurent and their guards at a discreet distance. They would return two hours later, exhilarated by the exercise; then spend a few minutes in the chapel before returning to their apartments for lunch and quiet time together. Often, they would lay on the couch in front of the fireplace in their private library, reading poetry to each other and admiring the illustrations in the illuminated manuscripts they collected.

Henri avoided talking about his imminent departure, but Danielle knew that their time together would soon be cut short and she was getting increasingly anxious. Today she was particularly worried, as Montmorency and his troops were leaving the following morning and it was common knowledge that the King and the prince would soon follow. To distract herself, Danielle picked a book of poetry for them to read _ensemble._ Danielle loved the privacy of their library where Henri had commissioned especial decorations just for her. Their interlaced monogram "HD" had been inlaid from the floor tiles, to the capitals of the columns, as well as the carpets, the ceilings, and the mantle of the fireplace. This was one of the few places where they could enjoy total privacy, as neither Danielle's ladies nor Henri's attendants were admitted here.

As they lay on the couch side-to-side reading to each other, their fingers wandered lovingly over each other's bodies and Danielle felt a little calmer. Soon they stopped reading and embraced, holding each other tight, in an effort to calm their underlying anxiety. Once she felt relaxed again, Danielle sat up, tucking her legs under her dress. Then cradling Henri's head in her lap she began to play with his hair. Lulled by her touch, Henri closed his eyes and relaxed. He started talking about his life, offering her images of himself as a boy in the palace of Saint-Germain-en-Laye where he was born, and where he grew up playing with his late brother François, whom he missed very much.

"My brother and I used to run from our governess and hide in the kitchens, where Mme. Cruzat, the head cook, would indulge us with fresh pastries. Saint-Germain was not only the royal children's home, it was also home to some of the children of the nobility. François and I loved to play tricks on them." Henri smiled, remembering many of his childhood adventures. But he was careful to leave out the sad period spent as a child prisoner in Spain. He would only give Danielle images of his happy childhood to match those of the happy little girl living with her papa Auguste that she had related to him.

Danielle loved to talk about Auguste. "When I was young, my papa would stay up late and read to me. He would always bring me new books from his travels, and I couldn't wait for him to read to me every night. It's so funny, he always called me his princess. If he could only see me now! Oh, how much I miss him." Danielle spoke softly, reminiscing. She might be the daughter of the Duke de Bourbon, but for her, there was only one papa, Auguste de Barbarac.

They stayed on the couch talking for hours. It was as if they were rediscovering each other, shedding their mature selves to reveal their most inner childhood dreams and longings. Later in the evening, as they would retire to their bedchamber and lie together in their bed, they would continue sharing their emotional and physical selves, kissing and caressing, seeking every pleasure known to lovers. Henri would move his hands across her body, igniting each little part of it with his touch, and Danielle would close her eyes and abandon herself to his caresses, dissolving under his touch.

These were the intimate moments that Henri treasured, knowing that these memories would sustain him in the battlefield.

=============00=============

The following morning Montmorency left for Provence with a large contingent while the rest of the French army set camp in the rugged Rhône area.

As the war was deemed inevitable, the King decided to move the Court to Lyon, to the Château de Corcelles, close to the Rhône, were they would spend several weeks while the war was being fought. Princess Marguerite went several days ahead of the move to have the Château open and ready to receive the Court. Queen Marie and Princess Danielle were in charge of the move, while King Francis and Prince Henri continued to Valence so that they would not be that far off from Montmorency.

Moving the entire Court to Lyon took four days. They crossed the country fields, stopping frequently to rest and water the horses, and to eat and stretch their limbs. As the caravan of horses carrying hundreds of trunks, carriages, coaches, and fashionably dressed courtiers on horseback moved through fields, cities and villages, local villagers took delight in meeting the royal entourage. During the day, the Queen insisted on stopping in several towns and villages to meet and greet the people. She was aware that at times of war, it was important to maintain the goodwill of the peasantry as well as the local merchants and nobles; their loyalty was imperative. The nights were spent in the châteaus of the local nobility along the route.

The Queen took the opportunity to present Danielle, and the people took special delight in meeting the new Dauphine, whom rumor had it had been a peasant herself. The Queen was grateful for the welcoming receptions in each town, and for the loyalty the people showed to their monarchs. Descending their coach, Danielle and the Queen met thousands of commoners and Danielle took the time to embrace many of them, which surprised the people not used to touch a royal. With her simple manners and kind disposition, the Dauphine captivated her subjects and the Queen felt grateful for it.

It was a long and strenuous move and both the Queen and Danielle were feeling tired. Feeling nauseous and dizzied by the musty smell inside her coach, with her whole body aching from the constant swaying, Danielle tried in vain to fall asleep. Surrounded by her ladies, she leaned against the red damask cushions and looked through the window. The winter landscape of the Lyon's countryside seemed sad and desolate, reflecting how she felt at that moment. She could not help but think about Henri. Was he already in a war camp? How was he doing in the middle of a battlefield? Was he scared? She wished she could be with him to receive him and be his strength after a battle, and to hold him as he fell asleep. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They would soon reach their destination and she would be able to sleep properly and write to Henri.

After four days of travels, they reached Lyon. It was almost midday and they were exhausted but happy to be received by the local seigneurs and finally settle in the homey Château de Corcelles.

Meanwhile, the Emperor was advancing in Provence with an army of 50,000 men; simultaneously, the attack in the northern province of Picardy was intensifying. From Valence, King Francis and Prince Henri monitored the two open fronts, but the King knew that under the leadership of Montmorency the situation in Provence would be resolved soon and thus, he decided it was better to be closer to the Lieutenant General and bring additional support as needed.

Waging War

Montmorency's troops advanced through Provence fighting the imperial army, and the fierce battles were producing numerous casualties for the French. By virtue of having been named Lieutenant General, Montmorency was now the head of the armed forces and head minister for all affairs of state. He had full authority to direct the war. The King had given Montmorency the authority to apply any method he deemed necessary to stop the advance of the foreign invasion. And as casualties continued to mount, Montmorency realized that it was time to implement his most brutal strategy. Risking the starvation and anger of the local population, the Lieutenant General set to destroy the whole of Provence to make it impossible for the hostile army of the Emperor to find sustenance.

The Lieutenant General temporarily suspended the active fighting and ordered his army to be restrained at camp, away from the battlefield. Instead of open battle, he and his captains, supported by the local nobility, set to trap the Emperor's army in desolate territory. His defense strategy was one of destruction—wells were filled; vineyards, olive-yards, grains, fruit, and vegetable crops were destroyed; cattle was driven away and villages and towns burned to the ground.

As Provence was engulfed in flames, Henri pleaded with his father to allow him to fulfill his military duty and join Montmorency in the field. The King was still protective of Henri, and although he was reluctant to risk his only son he finally agreed, giving Henri strict orders to defer to the counsel and authority of Montmorency. When Henri arrived in Provence, the French troops and nobles, impatient at being so long restrained in the camp, hoped that the Dauphin had come to lead them against the Emperor's army. But Henri respected the Lieutenant General's plans and conducted himself in accordance with the intention of the King, which was to be under Montmorency's command.

The destruction of Provence was brutal. Town after town fell in devastation, the population abandoned the province and the few inhabitants who did stay were dying of starvation. Dead bodies of villagers peppered the area. The invasion of Provence, however, proved more disastrous to the Emperor's army. As the region lied completely devastated, the towns, with no food or supplies available, were unable to support the invading troops. Between famine and disease, the Emperor's army dispersed and Montmorency's troops were able to reclaim the territory.

Montmorency and Henri then gathered the French army and advanced to Piedmont, where Henri faced his first active battle to reclaim the towns at the French-Italian border. This was Henri's first war and he was already repulsed by what he was experiencing. Provence was in ruins from the siege, but they were winning the war in Piedmont without having to resort to extreme measures. More towns fell, more deaths, and more destruction. Without realizing it, he was becoming a fierce soldier. Although he was under the command of Montmorency, everyone looked to him as a leader and he wanted to behave like one. During the day, he fought alongside Brissac and Laurent, living in camaraderie with his fellow soldiers, following every strategy designed by the Lieutenant General. But in the evenings he reclaimed his privacy, and protected only by the guards assigned to him, he would take refuge in his isolated tent, away from others. It was then that he put time aside to think of Danielle and write to her. He didn't want to worry her, so his communications were short and reassuring. Early on the morning before the troops were set to depart for Piedmont, Henri wrote:

" _Mon ange,  
_ _I shall not write you a long letter, having fully informed the bearer of this, and also because I have not the leisure, since I find myself on the point of departure to Piedmont. I beg you to believe that our troops are splendid and animated by an excellent spirit; and I am confident that Our Lord will aid us with his Grace in this campaign. I shall not tell you anything else, but remit all to Monsieur d'Aranson who is presently returning and who will tell you all in person. Nevertheless, I entreat you to keep in your remembrance him who has known only one God and one love, and to assure you that you will never be ashamed of having given me the name of husband, which I will cherish forever. HD"_

=============00============

Back in Lyon, Danielle was consumed by the anxiety of waiting and the fear of losing Henri in a campaign. Her anxiety often sent her back to the fear that she felt as a child, when her _papa_ would leave her with Louise and Paulette, traveling for weeks. Back then, she was always afraid her father would not come back, and silently cried herself to sleep at night. She was now a princess, France's Dauphine; she had crossed the threshold from being an ordinary woman into the highest realms of the Court, but she still felt as lost as she felt as a child in the manor house, crying for her father. _Why did the men that she most loved leave her to live in such despair?_

In addition to her emotional agony, she was now feeling sick. She barely had energy to get out of bed in the morning, and was not able to keep anything in her stomach. Queen Marie and Princess Marguerite were constantly worrying about her, and she felt embarrassed to add to their worries. After receiving Henri's letter Danielle decided to have breakfast with the Queen and Marguerite and share the news sent by Henri.

"Good morning, Mother," Danielle greeted the Queen as she entered the family dining room. She traversed the table to kiss the Queen's cheeks.

"Good morning, darling. How are you this morning?

"I am well, Mother, thank you."

"You look pale Danielle. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mother, I did. In fact, I think I am sleeping too much these days." Danielle knew the Queen was worrying about her and immediately set to change the conversation. "Mother, I received a letter from Henri. It seems that the campaign is going well and that they soon will be going to Piedmont, and hopefully finish the war. It's such good news, don't you think?"

"Oh, my dear, I am so happy to hear that. It is wonderful to receive news from Henri. I've been worrying about him."

"Me too, mother. I feel guilty about him taking time in the middle of the war to write to me, but he knows that I feel better every time I hear from him. He tries to write as often as he can."

"Pray, don't feel guilty. I assume it makes him feel better too," the Queen smiled while carefully dipping her biscuit in her tea and signaling the footman to refill the cup. Then turning to Danielle she asked, "Tea?"

"Yes, please." The footman circled the table placing a cup of tea in front of Danielle. Another footman placed boiled eggs, bread and cheese in between them. The Queen observed that, for a while, Danielle didn't touch a thing, cocking her head to the side ever so slightly. This reticence was a new thing, as Danielle had always had a healthy appetite. But then, to the Queen's surprise, Danielle asked for an apple, and a sliced apple was served to her. She drank her tea and eat the apple with a slide of cheese. Then she asked for another apple, and then three more. She ate five of them; it was all she wanted to eat.

"Is Marguerite joining us?" Danielle asked, trying to divert the attention away from her while eating her fifth apple.

"Yes, she will be here shortly. But you are not eating well, Danielle, you are just having apples. Are you sure you are well?"

"I am, Mother. But I'm not very hungry. I just wanted some fruit this morning."

"Well Danielle, at first I thought that your loss of appetite had to do with missing Henri. But now I see that you have strange cravings and Thérèse informed me that you are suffering from severe morning sickness."

Danielle lowered her eyes. She had not wanted to worry the Queen, hoping that these retching episodes will soon pass. But she was constantly tired and was not able to keep anything in her stomach. Only apples.

The Queen continued, "Luckily, Dr. Fernel arrived in Court a few days ago. It is time he examines you."

"Mother, do you really think is necessary? I am not sicK." Danielle was apprehensive. Although Dr. Fernel was a dear friend, she detested being poked by doctors.

"Absolutely, my dear. But you should not be worried. If my guess is correct, you will be happy with the doctor's exam," the Queen smiled. Seeing Danielle's intrigued expression, the Queen took her hand and patting her lovingly, said, "I think you may be with child, darling."

Danielle opened her eyes in amazement. Would that be possible? Queen Marie stood up and took Danielle by the arm. "I'll accompany you to your chambers, Danielle. I'll summon the doctor and we'll soon have an answer to your mysterious cravings and your morning sickness."

As they walked to Danielle's suite, the Queen ordered her ladies to bring the doctor to the Dauphine's bedchamber and tell Princess Marguerite to join them there. An hour later, the doctor confirmed the Queen's suspicion: Danielle was with child. And the whole Court —even those who didn't particularly like the princess— rejoiced with the news of a new French heir.

===============00==============

The French troops in Picardy were fighting an uneven battle against the Emperor and needed reinforcement. So having driven the Emperor's army out of Provence, King Francis decided to dispatch a great part of the army to the northern region to support the troops there.

Montmorency and his army were still savoring the success in Piedmont when they received the message from King Francis: the orders were to leave for Picardy to help reclaim that territory.

Despite the destruction and death toll in Provence, Montmorency's army was in great spirits. They had understood the necessity of the extreme measures taken to save the region; they had driven the Emperor away and now wanted to savor their victory. Their last day in Piedmont was spent in celebration, and the Lieutenant General gave the men time off to relax and rejoice, encouraging the soldiers to enjoy themselves in the town.

The soldiers were heading to town in small groups in accordance to their battalions. Colonel Brissac was heading out when he realized that both the Dauphin and Capt. Laurent were absent. Intrigued, the colonel went to the Prince's compound and found that Henri had retired to his tent and Laurent was there, trying to convince him to accompany the men to town.

"Your Highness, the men are celebrating our hard-earned victory. It is important that you share this joyful occasion with them. They deserve your recognition," Laurent argued.

Henri sat on his cot and removed his boots. "I recognize them, Laurent. However, I believe it is Montmorency's recognition that they seek. The Lieutenant General will be there in town with them, will he not?"

"Yes, he is coming with us," Brissac responded from the tent's entrance. "But you are mistaken, Your Highness. They respect and obey the Lieutenant General, but it is the recognition of the Crown Prince that they crave."

"Gentlemen, don't try to persuade me. I know they will be drinking, singing and behaving foolishly in a raucous tavern. I don't particularly enjoy that rowdy atmosphere," Henri retorted with an ironic smile.

The sound of the clanked guards' spears outside the tent announced the presence of the commander, and few moments later the tent's entrance flap opened and Montmorency let himself in. The Lieutenant had heard the last part of the conversation and decided to interfere.

"Your Highness, with all due respect. This outing is not about me or you or what we enjoy. It is about being there for the soldiers. I encourage you to make an effort and accompany your father's army, even if the place they want to visit is as distasteful as it promises to be."

Henri looked at Montmorency silently, and then lowered his eyes. He felt a little embarrassed to be chastised by the Lieutenant. True, he was the Crown Prince and his social rank was above Montmorency's and all others in the army, but he respected and admired the Lieutenant General as his commander in this war, and as a dear friend. Montmorency had taught him the art of warfare, surrounding him with the best captains, spending time not only training his body and teaching him his strategies, but also nurturing his confidence.

Because of Montmorency, Henri had become a proud and strong soldier, ready to serve his King and country. Montmorency was more than his commander, he was his mentor, a father figure to him. They had become very close and Henri didn't want to let him down.

"You are right, Lieutenant," Henri treated him formally as he had always done when addressing Montmorency publicly in the camp, showing him the respect accorded his military rank. "I was being selfish. It is about the soldiers and I would accompany them as their prince." And donning his boots again, he headed out of the tent with a satisfied Laurent. Montmorency and Brissac followed them outside and they promptly joined the group of soldiers and headed to town.

==============00===============

 _Le Poulet Gauche_ tavern in Piedmont was a dark establishment of ill repute, but it offered decent food and plenty of ale. Beyond the front door was a dark bar with a large counter area where men from all walks of life congregated. Leaning on the counter with ale cups in hand, or perched on high stools, the men engaged in arguments with each other, or talked animatedly with the flirtatious bar maidens with very revealing _décolletés._

Beyond the bar, the room opened wide, and was filled with long wooden tables and benches. Scarcely lit by wall sconces, the room offered a more than indulgent atmosphere. By the time the French soldiers arrived in the early evening, the place was crowded with a mix of workers and merchants of various nationalities and other unidentifiable subjects.

Heads looked up at the soldiers when they made their noisy entrance, but after a few minutes no one except the women paid attention to them.

A couple of smaller tables in the front, off to the side, lit with kerosene lanterns, were occupied by well-dressed businessmen engaged in negotiations. In another corner, some men sat covered with hooded cloaks to conceal their identity. These were most likely Italian nobles who did not want to be seen in such an establishment. In the back of the room an old fireplace provided the warmth needed for a chilly night. Suddenly, a group of musicians started to play in a corner and men began to sing and dance around then.

The tavern also had a second floor with rooms that could be rented by the hour, and where favors were given and taken by the women working girls and other women of ill repute. The whole place had a sour, moldy smell of wet wood mixed with ale and the salty smell of human sweat. All in all, _Le Poulet Gauche_ was one of the nastiest, but fun filled taverns Montmorency had seen, and he had seen plenty.

As the French soldiers started to drink and loosen up, the place got even rowdier. The men were now seeking women with whom to drink and dance, paying lavishly for their company. And when the tavern women realized these newcomers were French soldiers, they began circling, flirting with them and sitting on their laps, offering glimpses of their breast, and inviting them to share rooms upstairs. They knew these soldiers had the money to pay for their entertainment.

Henri sat at a table in the back of the room and ordered a pitcher of ale. Then he invited Montmorency to sit with him. Laurent went to stand behind Henri.

"Oh come on, Laurent. You can sit with us. There is no need for protocol here."

"It would be inappropriate to sit with Your Highness in view of other soldiers."

"Except when I order you to do so," Henri laughed. "I could use your company now. Please sit."

Laurent sat next to the Prince as a couple of bar maids approached their table, and pouring more ale in their cups, started flirting with the three men. Henri promptly rejected their advances and the women left, but not without promising to return soon.

"You can enjoy yourself a little, Your Highness," Montmorency advised.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I am not seeking _that_ kind of enjoyment."

"Well, Your Highness, we have been three months away from civil life, away from our wives and families. A little feminine warmth will relieve the insanity of war; there is nothing wrong with enjoying some inconsequential affection," Montmorency said with a mischievous smile.

"I'd rather drink and enjoy yours and Laurent's company." Henri smiled back at the Grand Master, wondering if Montmorency took him to be like his father the King, who, back in his youth, could not stay one day away from women and kept numerous mistresses.

Henri had heard many anecdotes about the King and the Grand Master, dating back to the first Italian wars, when the two men had looked for consolation in the arms of dubious women. Before his father was King, he and Montmorency had fought together in many wars, sharing not only the horrors of the battlefield, but also shelter, drinks and women. These experiences had cemented their friendship and secured a high position in Court for Montmorency when his father became King.

Henri didn't want to censure his friend and mentor, but in matters of the flesh he didn't need mentorship. The King was known for being indulgent _._ His father, like most kings, had married for dynastic reasons, and although Henri believed that he had grown to love his mother, it was certainly not the case at the beginning of their marriage. Henri, by contrast, had chosen to marry for love. He was very happy with his wife and his married life. He could not see himself with another woman, and he could not wait to get back to Danielle.

Henri's thoughts were interrupted when one of the women from the tavern returned to the table, and without any preambles, sat on Montmorency's lap and started to nibble on his earlobe, kissing him and whispering in his ear.

The Grand Master, smiling wryly, gave up to the seduction and returned her kisses and soon abandoned the table. He followed the woman up the stairs to the second floor, where they disappeared in one of the rooms.

Laurent and Henri smiled, shaking their heads. "I guess our friend's iron will only serves him in the battlefield," Laurent commented while sharing a pitcher of ale with the Prince.

"I, for once, would love to indulge with one of these women, but Jacqueline..." Laurent's sentence drifted. "I know I would not enjoy it. She is due to return to Court soon, and when she does, I am proposing to her. It's all I think about."

"Oh, I understand. Since I met Danielle, she is my sole enjoyment."

While Henri and Laurent confided in each other about their beloveds, the cheerful atmosphere at the tavern dissipated, and as the consumption of alcohol increased, it became lustful. Many of the soldiers, now drunk, were singing loudly and dancing on tables, others were fondling women sitting on their laps, while others had retreated upstairs to spend time with the women offering carnal services. It was a typical night for a border hostel pub.

At one of the corner tables, gathered into a drunken huddle, five soldiers talked animatedly with several women sitting with them.

"Who are those two darlings sitting by themselves in the back table?" One of the women, a French courtesan named Colette, asked the soldiers.

"They look like they need company," said another woman, giggling and kissing a young soldier.

"Oh, them?" the soldier looked over his shoulder at Henri's table. "The Prince and his guard."

"A Prince? Is he really? Hmm… our new Italian friend here, Filippa, could probably keep him company. Her brother is a squire, and she is a maiden, so she is qualified to entertain the Pince." Colette laughed. "And the guard is charming as well."

"You should go and keep them company," the soldier said to Filippa and the other women at the table. "They may want to warm up with you," he laughed indiscreetly.

"And …he could be generous with his coins," an Italian woman named Sofia, added with a giggle.

"I would not recommend it," another young soldier said. "You see ladies, the Prince is a dreamy man obsessed with his Princess. He will not go for it."

"We'll see about that." Colette laughed. "Come Filippa, I'll teach you how it is done." And holding Filippa's hand they swayed towards the Prince's table while signaling to their barmaid friend to prepare their _specia_ l drink.

"Good evening gentlemen," Colette sauntered forward with an eager smile. "I hope you don't mind some company. I would like to introduce you to my friend Filippa, here."

"Good evening," Laurent responded with a friendly smile. Henri just looked uninterestedly at the women, greeting them with a nod.

Even when they were not invited, the women sat at the table and initiated a playful chat. Henri and Laurent made polite conversation and when it became clear that the pair was not interested, Colette signaled the barmaid to bring the drinks. A pitcher and four cups were delivered to the table and the women insisted that Henri and Laurent share a cup with them. After a while, Colette, who was more interested in the money than in the men, asked Laurent to buy them another round of drinks, and continuing her innuendos, offered the Captain some of her services for the right amount of gold coins. Filippa, for her part, was more interested in the Prince. She had reserved herself for a man with a title, a member of the nobility who could provide for her. Spending some intimate time with this Prince could result in a more lucrative arrangement.

"If you wish, we could have some fun time upstairs, Sir," Colette said touching Laurent's chest. I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed."

"We won't be staying much longer, madam." Laurent said, slowly removing Colette's hand from his chest. But then he looked at Henri and saw that the Prince had a dizzied expression and was having trouble staying upright, his head falling onto Filippa's breast.

Filippa was now sitting next to Henri, snuggling up and kissing him. Suddenly, Laurent realized what was going on. The women had obviously conspired with the barmaid to pour some kind of potion into their drinks, probably a strong aphrodisiac, and it was now too late. Henri was smiling a silly smile, losing control, and Filippa was seducing him into compromising his principles. Laurent lunged from his seat with the intention of grabbing Henri, however, he was quickly overcome by a dizzy spell, his legs buckled and he fell to the floor. He felt weak and was unable to control his limbs and then he felt Colette embrace him. As he began to lose consciousness, Laurent realized in horror that he had failed the Prince.

A couple of hours later, Henri found himself in a strange room, with a terrible headache, and lying undressed on top of a naked Filippa. She had a satisfied expression on her face as she played with Henri's hair.

"You are extremely passionate, Your Highness. Your wife is a most fortunate woman," Filippa said with a seductive smile. "You must know that this is my first time. But you were not very courteous; you kept repeating her name throughout our _enjoyment_."

Henri jumped out of bed, and swiftly dressed. He refused to look at the woman. What had he done? He was angry; at the woman for being so pleased, at Montmorency for bringing him here, but mostly he was angry with himself. What happened was nobody's fault but his own. Full of anger, he turned to Filippa, and with what he felt could have been a lifetime of contempt he threw her clothes at her and demanded that she get dressed. "Get Out!" Was all he could muster, feeling broken and like the arrogant Prince he thought was a distant memory. This woman had managed to bring out the worst in him, and he was enraged beyond belief.

Frightened by his menacing tone, Filippa hurried to get dressed. She tried to talk. "But Sir, I just….

"Get out! Now!" Henri screamed curling his hand into a fist.

Filippa, half dressed, grabbed her clothes and rushed out of the room. Once she was gone, Henri sat on the bed. With his head in his hands he cried. He had broken his vows and he regretted it deeply. He had wanted so much to be faithful! He took pride in being different from his father, different from all those princes who offended their wives by parading their mistresses. How could he face Danielle now? He was disgusted, angry at himself, but mostly, he was terribly sad. He threw his head back, trying to control the tears burning his eyes and finally rolling down his face unchecked. He rocked back and forth like a child, hugging himself in a desperate attempt to calm down. When he regained his composure, he dried his face and straightened his shirt and hair. He suddenly realized that all his money was missing, but he didn't care. He felt stupid, he had allowed himself to be manipulated into an unwanted encounter, but worst of all, he had failed Danielle and broken the promise he had made to her. He felt the burden of his sorrow weighing him down. It was the same regret he felt after he had thrown Danielle to the wolves at the masque. Once again, he had betrayed her, and once again he regretted his actions.

It was past midnight when Henri descended the stairs and found Laurent waiting for him. Montmorency, and the rest of the soldiers were already outside ready to return to camp. Without looking Henri in the eyes, Laurent followed him outside and the two men silently joined the contingent of French soldiers. Henri, Laurent, Montmorency and the other captains mounted their horses, and rode away from town with the soldiers marching behind them.

The following morning the French army, with Montmorency and Henri at the head, marched towards Picardy to provide the needed reinforcement to the King's troops.

==============00===============

Having driven the Emperor's army away from Provence, the French felt empowered to fight and reclaim their invaded territories. They planned a defense strategy of ambushes and surprise assaults throughout their march north to Picardy. Upon their arrival, they launched a series of successful attacks, ending the war after only three days of fierce battles. The Emperor's troops were forced to retreat, and the French army took Picardy and the whole region. The defensive warfare had been successful, and the French had won the war, repelling two invasions and inflicting a blow to the King Emperor.

After holding a defensive position for so long, Montmorency and Henri were eager to enter in direct battle with the Emperor in a position of power. They started to plan their offensive with the intention to invade the commune of Thérouanne, and then Desvres in the Flemish frontier. However, before they could advance into those territories, they received an envoy with a letter from the King informing them that the Emperor had proposed a truce. After months of relentless battle, the complete destruction of towns and villages and suffering innumerable loses, King Francis welcomed the truce proposed by the Emperor. In truth, both sides eagerly accepted the armistice.

The letter also included other important information: the Court had returned to Fontainebleau and Danielle was with child. The news of the Dauphine's pregnancy had already spread through France's large cities. In fact, the ambassadors of all European Courts to France were excited at the news of a new prince or princess on the way and made sure that the information was announced throughout their respective kingdoms.

Henri, frustrated that he hadn't heard the news sooner, could not contain his happiness, and welcoming the truce he celebrated with Montmorency and the troops. He was ready to leave the front and go home to Danielle. Montmorency made the plans to pull out the troops, determining that Henri should return to Fontainebleau with the majority of the soldiers. He, as Lieutenant General, would travel to Provence with a small group of men to assess the damages and manage the region's recovery.

Two days later, Henri arrived in Fontainebleau to a welcoming hero's reception. The troops were praised by the King at an elaborate banquet in their honor. The celebrations went on for days, and Henri was delighted to resume his life with Danielle, proudly waiting for the birth of their child.

Montmorency, meanwhile, had arrived in Provence to assess damages and make reparations. And per the King's instructions, with money and supplies, he was to compensate all landowners and peasants who contributed to the war's success. It was then, that while conducting his clean up of the ravaged region, Montmorency received word from his men in Piedmont that the Italian courtesan Filippa Ducci, Henri's liaison that evening at _Le Poulet Gauche_ , was expecting the Dauphin's child.

===============00================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._ _Thank you to our friend Jelani for his input from a masculine perspective regarding Henri's unfortunate affair._


	39. Chapter 39 - New Regrets

Chapter 39 – New Regrets

Two days earlier, when Henri and his troops arrived in Fontainebleau at sunset, he had felt a little anxious. But the King's splendid reception moved him and filled him with pride and joy. The guards sounded the bugles to mark the arrival of the troops as they approached the palace through hundreds of torches that illuminated the path.

The courtiers rushed outside and encircled the courtyard to receive the troops as they passed the palace gates, and they didn't have to wait long to get the first glimpse of the King's champions arriving through a cloud of dust. A rider carrying the King's standard was first to pass through the gates and was greeted with earsplitting cheers. Henri immediately followed riding on his ornately draped horse, flanked by Captain Laurent and Colonel Brissac. They were received with an even more rousing applause.

As protocol dictated, the soldiers waited for the Dauphin to dismount first. Henri stepped from his horse, then nodded to Capt. Laurent and Col. Brissac and finally turned to the soldiers for their dismount. They walked joyfully as a group, crossing the grounds towards the palace in chivalrous camaraderie.

Then he saw her. Danielle was standing by the palace's entrance next to the Queen, the King and Princess Marguerite, but when she saw Henri dismount, she ran through the dusty courtyard towards him in complete disregard of Court etiquette. He ran to meet her midway amid the excited gaze of the courtiers. He lifted her and swung her around as Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled happily at each other and as Henri set her back down they kissed briefly on the lips. For the first time the courtiers didn't comment on the Dauphin's and Dauphine's public display of affection. By now, not only everyone was used to the young royals demonstrations of love, but after such a long absence, many courtiers were actually looking forward to witnessing the couple's emotional reunion.

Henri and Danielle walked hand in hand towards the palace's main door, where the King and Queen, and Princess Marguerite waited to embrace Henri. They all hugged the prince while Queen Marie kissed him on both cheeks commenting on how much he seemed to have matured. Then, taking Danielle on one arm and Henri on the other one, the Queen entered the palace with the King and Princess Marguerite beside them. They walked together to the magnificent feast that awaited them in the banquet hall, where the servants moved in and out like bees in a hive. The rest of the courtiers and the soldiers followed.

As he sat at the head of the table, the King formally announced the truce and the troops' victory, congratulating Henri and the absent Montmorency, and all the men who fought in the French army. Everyone cheered. Then he took the opportunity to publicly congratulate the expectant Dauphine for carrying the future Valois Prince or Princess, a royal heir, and proposed a toast in her honor.

Sitting proudly next to Danielle, Henri could not take his eyes away from her. "I can't believe we're to have a little prince or princess. This is the best gift you can give me, Danielle. Thank you." Henri smiled at her, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"You are pleased with me, then?" Danielle asked with a big smile, flirting with him.

"Pleased?" Henri brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gallantly. "I am elated. I am the happiest man alive. I feel most fortunate for having you as my princess." Intuitively, Henri lowered his eyes for a second, holding a thought in the back of his mind –he didn't deserve her. He looked up into her eyes, and still holding her hands, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "But tell me, how are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I am well. The first two months were difficult; I was constantly tired. But now I am feeling better, except in the mornings. I am still suffering from morning sickness. And I do feel fat and ugly."

Henri chuckled. "Ha, you are mistaken, my princess. You look beautiful; radiant I would say! You are the brightest star in the kingdom! The most gorgeous woman in the whole world."

"You are blindly biased, milord." Danielle laughed at his exaggerated speech.

"I am blind with love, my princess," he said kissing her cheek softly. "Now tell me, did Mother take good care of you in my absence? How was Court? Did they treat you well?"

"Of course Mother took care of me, and your sister too; and the King, and my ladies, and Leonardo. Everyone has been very kind. My aunts also came to visit and stayed a week. Ah! And I also had a pleasant surprise," Danielle said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Jacqueline is back. She arrived two days ago. And guess who came with her?"

"Don't tell me she got engaged in my absence. For I know of a particular captain who wants to propose to her," Henri said confidentially, a witty smile on his face.

"No, no. I am talking about my childhood friend, Gustave! Leonardo invited him to take classes with him and he came to Court with Jacqueline. I am so happy to have him here, Henri! After you left and Giancarlo returned to Montpensier with my aunts, I started to feel very lonely. You know, Gustave is like family. We grew up together. It is a blessing to have him here; he is my best friend, the person who knows me best!" Danielle's face lit with excitement.

"Hmm…I am going to get jealous, princess. I thought I was the one who knew you best," Henri frowned, pretending envy.

"Henri! Don't be silly. Yes, let's say you know me best and Gustave knows me longer. Is that better?" She smiled coquettishly at him.

"That's much better, princess," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Danielle curled up and snuggled with Henri, asking for tales of the war. She listened with horror as he described the details of the battles. She did not share with him how much she had dreaded thinking about those campaigns and her fear of losing him, and he didn't share his loneliness and fears, neither his unfortunate transgression.

===============000==============

The following morning Henri woke up early holding a sleeping Danielle in his arms. He was glad that she was sleeping more these days, –probably due to her pregnancy– as during the early days of their marriage he noticed that she always woke up at first light, woke him up with a kiss and was soon ready to get out and about, surely a small remaining habit of her life as a servant. Not that he minded; he himself liked to get up for an early ride before the sun was high, but he also wanted to linger a little with her in bed in the morning. She had gotten more relaxed these days, and now it is he who wakes up first, probably thanks to the rigors of military life.

This morning he enjoyed watching Danielle sleep. She looked so peaceful. She had a serene smile and one arm thrown over his chest. Henri gazed at her lovingly for a long time. Her radiant skin glowed in the morning light and her long hair had slipped out of her nightcap, loosely falling around her face. He found her more beautiful than ever and just looking at her in his arms roused strong feelings in his body. And then he thought about what he had done, and about what she might do if she learned about it. Would she reject him, refuse his touch? What decision might she make to make their future shift from blissfulness?

He wanted to be honest with her, tell her everything, but he was scared. The sole possibility of losing her sent a chill through his body. He placed a hand over her incipient rounded belly; it completed her, it completed them. He kissed her lightly so as not to disturb her sleep.

Danielle opened her eyes and found Henri looking at her. "Good morning," she said sleepily; then she smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Good morning, princess," Henri kissed her tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm." She said snuggling closer to him. "Can we stay in bed a little longer?"

"Hmm, this is not like you. What have you done with my restless princess?"

"Oh, I know. I am just terribly sleepy."

"You stay here, my love," he said covering her lovingly with the plush quilt. "I promised the old man that I would catch up with him early before he gets busy with his paintings."

"Leonardo, you mean?"

"Yes. I also have to see father before he meets with his advisers. You should rest another hour."

"I'll sleep a little longer, but I won't have breakfast in bed, all by myself. I rather have breakfast with you. Are you coming back here or should I meet you in the dining room downstairs?"

"I'll come back for you later and we could have breakfast together," he said kissing her face and her belly. Danielle smiled and caressed his face.

Henri got up and put on his nightshirt and robe. "I'll tell your ladies to let you rest" he said as he walked to antechamber to find Danielle's ladies. Then he went directly to his dressing room, ringing the bell for his valet to help him get ready for the day. He needed to see Leonardo at once. As usual, the old man was the only one who could help him clear his mind.

Once dressed he walked hurriedly through the passageway to the east wing and crossed the back courtyard to Leonardo's place. He recalled that other time in Hautefort when he had rushed very early in the morning to confide in the old man, and this time was no different. Now as then, he had betrayed the person who he loved the most, she who was his world. Now, as then, he needed the old man's advice.

Henri arrived at Leonardo's studio where the artist was already waiting for him. Sitting with Leonardo was Gustave. Henri remembered him from Hautefort.

"Your Highness!" Leonardo walked to meet Henri at the door and disregarding protocol embraced him warmly and kissed his forehead. Gustave was shocked at the scene; he knew that a commoner must not touch a royal, but it seemed that this rule did not apply to the old master: Leonardo was the only commoner who could treat the prince so familiarly. "I am so happy to see you again, my dear prince. Come in, please. We have a lot of talking to do!"

"Indeed we do, Leonardo. I am delighted to see you, as always." Henri smiled and hugged Leonardo back.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Gustave walked behind Leonardo and bowed formally to the prince.

"Hello Gustave. Danielle informed me you were here and I am glad you came. I hope you continue painting. I remember your work was already excelent in Hautefort." He looked at Gustave with a mix of appreciation and uneasiness.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Danielle is very fond of you. You are her dearest friend, and a friend of my wife is hence my friend. So, welcome to Fontainebleau," Henri smiled at Gustave. But although outwardly he welcomed Gustave, Henri crossed his arms and tilted his head up to the side, adopting the standoffish, princely posture that Danielle deemed so arrogant. Unconsciously, he was showing his jealousy. There was something about Gustave that made him feel insecure. Did Gustave really know her better? What did they talk about? He had been Danielle's dearest companion all her life until she went to live in Montpensier. And even then, Danielle wrote him long letters regularly and talked about him affectively, often comparing her cousin Giancarlo to Gustave. Henri knew there was no reason, but he couldn't help to feel a little jealous.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I love Dani…Her Highness as a sister. We grew up together."

"I am aware. And I understand if you call her Danielle. I think she would prefer that you treat her informally, at least in private."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Gustave, the prince and I have some private things to discuss. Would you mind going to the studio to prepare the canvas for today's work?" Leonardo asked as he walked to his sitting room with Henri. Gustave was glad that Leonardo sent him back to the studio, as he also felt a little uncomfortable talking to the prince.

Once Gustave was gone, Leonardo sat in a low chair and looked at Henri.

"Well? I am guessing that you are not here this early to talk about the war. If I know you well, something is troubling your heart, boy. So out with it."

Henri walked silently around the room, avoiding looking Leonardo in the eyes. Slowly the arrogant stance taken with Gustave disappeared. Leonardo waited patiently for the Prince to come to terms with what he wanted to share. Suddenly Henri stopped, grabbed a chair and sat across from Leonardo.

He sighed. "I betrayed her," he said bluntly. "And it is eating me alive."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It was a despicable thing," Henri said, and then went on to relate the details of that evening at _Le Poulet Gauche_ in Piedmont. When he was finished he added, "I can't believe I have lain with another woman."

"And you regret it."

"Of course I do. I cannot look at Danielle without feeling guilty. I can't lose her, and I can't seem to think straight about it. I don't know what to do."

"It is simple. You tell her the truth."

"How can I? I can't. I cannot bring myself to hurt her so. Not now that she is carrying our child."

"Henri, I will tell you the same thing I told her when she was withholding the truth from you. You need to trust her enough to tell her the truth. She will understand."

"It is not lack of trust. It is fear. I am afraid of losing her. Even if she understands, I fear I will forfeit her trust again." As he said it he thought about Danielle at the masque. _This fear, it must be what she felt that night._ It had taken him some time to understand her and forgive her, and it was ironic that he now found himself in the same situation.

"But you promised each other to always be truthful, didn't you? You have forgiven each other in the past. You'll do it again."

"But how? I can't lose her. I can't live without her. She is my life. You know that."

"Yes, everyone knows that. She knows that too. And that's why I tell you not to hold the truth from her. You reacted badly to her lies when you both met; she will react badly to yours. Sooner or later, the soldiers who were with you that night will start talking, and the gossipmongers around the Court will spread the rumors of your 'indiscretion.' The rumors will reach her. She needs to know the truth from you, from the one she loves, not from some malicious courtier."

"That's what I fear."

"You need to trust the love you have for each other and ask for forgiveness. Begin by admitting your fault and then beg for forgiveness. She will be hurt, but she will forgive you. Perhaps not immediately, but she will. She loves you as much as you love her."

"But she won't trust me again. I betrayed her trust."

"That may take some time. But trust her heart. And be humble. You both have overcome great obstacles. You'll overcome this."

Henri took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. He was feeling somewhat better now that he had opened his heart to Leonardo. But he was still afraid of talking to Danielle, knowing that he would be hurting her deeply. He stood up.

"I must go."

"Go, boy. Go and talk to your wife, the sooner the better. Explain what happened; show her your remorse; she will understand."

Henri was not convinced but he knew that somehow he needed to muster the courage to speak to Danielle, soon, or his remorse would ruin his life.

The Return of Jacqueline

Jacqueline looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with her image. Her new green silk dress fitted her well, highlighting her lovely figure. This was the first time since Marguerite's death that she was wearing a bright color. She had stopped wearing her mourning whites. She had been very sad when her sister died, and she was still sad, as despite their differences, she loved Marguerite very much. But she needed to return to her life, and she also realized that not having to constantly compete with her sister was liberating. For the first time in her life she liked herself, she had found her confidence.

She decided to return to Court when she heard of Danielle's pregnancy. She was hesitant at first, thinking that the memories of Marguerite's death and her mother still awaiting trial would be too much to bear. But with Henri at war and Danielle with child she was convinced that her place was here. She knew that underneath her shiny Dauphine crown, Danielle was her sister, as vulnerable as ever, and she needed to be with her at this time. _'Danielle would had done the same for me if I needed her_ ,' she told herself. It also helped that Captain Laurent kept sending her letters telling her how much he missed her, urging her to return.

Looking at her image in the mirror she was glad she returned. Danielle was her family, and the Court felt like home now. She smiled, straightened her dress, put on her hooded winter cloak and gloves and left her room closing the door behind her. It was still early, and despite the weather being cold she went outside –she wanted to take a walk through the gardens before calling the attendants to prepare Danielle's morning bath. Even though it was winter and there were no flowers, the gardens looked beautiful with their manicured lawn framing the courtyard fountains. She walked slowly, enjoying the cold morning breeze and greeting the few courtiers who were out at this early hour.

Despite her conflicting family history, Jacqueline was well liked in Court, and most courtiers were happy to see her back. Jacqueline was a bit surprised but pleased with her place in Court. After her mother lost her title and lands, she thought she would forever be disgraced. But Danielle had convinced the King to allow her to keep the baroness' title within the family, especially since that was a title that belonged to Jacqueline's father, the Baron de Ghent. So now she was the Baroness Jacqueline de Ghent. Jacqueline was amazed at how fast Danielle had been able to win the King's heart. But she was not surprised, as anyone who got to know Danielle fell in love with her. Everyone except her mother, and a few hateful courtiers who still resented her. The rest of the Court had already surrendered to Danielle's warm smile and charming ways.

Lost as she was in her thoughts, Jacqueline didn't see two of the Court ladies, Lady Agnès and the Comtesse Bernadette de Lautrec, walking towards her.

"Jacqueline! You are back! I am so glad to see you again!" the comtesse's excited greeting took Jacqueline by surprise.

Walking next to the Comtesse de Lautrec, Lady Agnès came with open arms to welcome Jacqueline with a hug.

"How are you, ladies? I am happy to be back. I was missing Court. Also, Princess Danielle needs me here."

"Indeed, Jacqueline. She must be excited to have you back. And so are we." Agnès talked animatedly, unable to curtail her enthusiasm. Jacqueline was a favorite and so she was eager to share the Court gossip, even though Jacqueline was not one to enjoy rumors. Jacqueline, everyone knew, always had something good to say about everyone.

Jacqueline then asked, "Have I missed any important activities in Court? I mean, aside from the happy news about our Dauphine's pregnancy."

"Well, that is the only important development, really," Bernadette commented.

"We are thrilled with the news, and we thought that you would be back in Court to share this joyful time with her," Agnès said excitedly. "After all the worries of the war, the news of a new little Prince or Princess has brought happiness to the whole Court, I would dare say to the whole country!" Then losing her enthusiasm, Agnès lowered her eyes and added, "It is too bad that the Prince did not do well by her."

"What do you mean?" Jacqueline wondered.

Agnès and Bernadette looked at each other. It seemed that Jacqueline was not aware of the rumors buzzing around the Court.

"I am sorry, Jacqueline, we thought you knew," Bernadette said apologetically. "It seems that the prince had _a little affair_ back in Piedmont."

Jacqueline got immediately defensive. "Oh, that can't be true. You know that the prince is totally enamored of _his princess_. He is devoted and faithful to her. He wouldn't do that." She was convinced that this was unlikely and was upset about this kind of rumor being passed. She only hoped the rumor wouldn't get to Danielle's ears, as she would become distressed. She decided to confront the ladies. "You should not be spreading this rumor, because this is just that, a rumor. You know how the gossipy courtiers are always talking about the Dauphin and the Dauphine. But we all know Their Highnesses love each other very much. It is almost embarrassing to see how crazy they are about each other."

"We could not believe it either, Jacqueline. But this gossip is not from the courtiers, but from the soldiers who were in Piedmont with the prince. Rumor has it that they were all drunk celebrating their victory after a difficult battle. They went to a tavern and the celebration got a little out of hand," Bernadette offered. "I don't think he loves her less for that, it seems rather a case of soldiers seeking a little diversion."

"Well, I still don't believe it. I don't think the prince would do anything that compromises the happiness of the princess. The soldiers may want to brag about a night of debauchery with the prince, pretending to be closer to His Highness than they really are. I doubt there is any truth to it."

"You may be right, Jacqueline," Bernadette said, exchanging a knowing gaze with Agnès. The ladies realized that it was best not to challenge Jacqueline's conviction. After all, if Jacqueline had not heard the gossip, chances were Princess Danielle had not heard it either. And it was in the interest of all to assure the happiness of the prince and princess now that an heir was in the way.

You are right, Jacqueline," Agnès added. "These are possibly just malicious rumors from pretentious soldiers. But let's not dwell on this. We should rejoice in the good news and the upcoming celebrations. Let's walk to the Queen's gardens. There is a new fish pond you would like to see."

"Oh, I would love to, but I have to go back inside now, ladies. I must go to the princess, as she may be awake by now and it is almost time to call for her bath."

And with that, Jacqueline turned away and walked towards the castle. She was worried about the slanderous rumors. Pondering what to do, she entered the castle, thinking who could she ask about that unsavory issue. She crossed the grand hall and climbed the steps of the central staircase towards Henri and Danielle's apartments at the end of the second floor corridor.

Before she reached the apartments, she saw Captain Laurent, waiting in the corridor. Their eyes met and Jacqueline blushed, as she knew he wanted to speak privately with her. Laurent advanced towards Jacqueline, determined to get her to spend some time with him. He had been looking for her all over the palace, and finally concluded that since she was one of Danielle's ladies he would eventually find her close to the Princess' apartments.

"Jacqueline, I trust you are well. I am finally able to speak with you."

"Hello, captain."

"Please, call me Marc."

Jacqueline blushed again. She had been corresponding with the captain, but she was not used to being pursued so openly.

Laurent continued. "Jacqueline, I would like to spend some time with you later today. I have something to tell you. Would you meet me in the gardens, by the Queen's fountain this afternoon."

"Captain, I must attend to the princess. I don't know if I'll be free this afternoon."

"I already asked the princess to spare you this afternoon, my lady. I have something rather important to discuss with you."

"You asked the princess?"

"Yes. And the prince. They both agreed."

"Agreed? To what, exactly?"

"I asked permission to court you formally, my lady, if you so approve." Laurent came closer and lowered his voice. "Jacqueline, we have known each other for a while now, and I find that I am very attracted to you. I think about you all the time. I would like to ask if you will allow me to spend some time with you, time for us to get to know each other better."

Jacqueline was dumbfounded. She wrung her hands nervously and managed to smile. "I don't know captain. But since you have Their Highnesses' permission, I accept your invitation to walk in the gardens this afternoon."

"Thank you, my lady. I'll come for you at 4 in the afternoon. And please call me Marc." He smiled.

"Very well, Marc. Until later, then," she curtsied and rapidly walked away towards Henri and Danielle's apartments, leaving a smiling Laurent feeling like the happiest man in Court.

==============00===============

King Francis was going through his elaborate morning ritual with his gentlemen of the chamber and attendants hovering around him like bees. Additionally, his first valet, a slim man who went by the name of Lucas tended to the King's outfits while the chamberlain read the agenda of the day.

"Remember, I'll have a private meeting with my son before I meet with the advisory council. Have you sent word to him yet?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. His Highness was notified last night. He just sent word that he was briefly visiting Signore Leonardo and will be here shortly."

"Good. What else is in the agenda today?"

"The usual audiences after the council meeting. There is also a meeting with the British Ambassador regarding the marriage proposal for Princess Marguerite. And then the Imperial Ambassador would like to finalize the terms of the truce."

"That's it?"

"There is one more thing, Your Majesty. An urgent letter from Monsieur le Duc de Montmorency," the chamberlain said handing the sealed letter to the King.

"Hmm. What is the urgency?" He asked aloud, thinking to himself that there should be no real urgency to anything now that the truce had been agreed upon.

"The Grand Master will be arriving tomorrow morning," the chamberlain continued. He has also sent a communication requesting an urgent meeting with Your Majesty upon his arrival."

King Francis was really intrigued. "Very well, gentlemen. You could leave now. Lucas, please notify me when my son arrives."

Once alone, the King sat in his favorite chair by the window and opened Montmorency's letter. As he read, he paled. In the customary dry style of the Grand Master, the letter was short and to the point, but conveyed the urgency of the situation. Shocked, the King stood up and walked the room pensively. He was clearly distressed. After a moment he regained his composure, walked to his private studio and ordered one of the guards to send for the Queen. He needed to share this letter with her. Her advice was what he needed now.

==============00===============

"What is the urgency Francis?" Queen Marie walked into her husband's studio with her usual elegance; her movements so refined and her footsteps so light that the King didn't hear her approaching until she was near him.

"Sit down, Marie. We have a crisis in our hands. I am afraid we will need more than tactical skills to handle this."

Queen Marie looked at the King curiously and sat down.

Her intuition told her this crisis was real and not one of her husband's dramatic fantasies. He rarely asked her for advice, the war was over and there were no political intrigues, so this _crisis_ must be of a different nature. She grew concerned as she waited for the King to explain. "Dear? What is bothering you?" She started twisting her lace handkerchief and then letting it untwirl straight, her subtle way of dealing with anxiety.

Instead of an explanation, the King handed her Montmorency's letter.

She read it carefully and then stood up covering her mouth. "Oh, God! Those rumors are more than gossip, then!"

"What rumors? Did you know anything about this?"

"There are rumors about Henri having an affair in Piedmont. I chose not to believe them, since we all know Henri has no eyes for anyone other than Danielle. Besides, he has never been one to use his princely privileges to seduce women or cavort."

"You give him too much credit, Marie. He is a man, vulnerable to seduction like any other, and eager to prove his manhood, especially now that he has been hardened by war."

"I know my son, Francis. He may look hardened, but he's still a sensitive boy inside."

"Sensitive or not, he impregnated a woman. You read the letter. And he has no idea yet. The woman claims to have been a maiden at the time."

"Do you think he is being accused of rape?" Marie said worriedly.

"According to Montmorency she claimed to have been seduced. But I don't know. We would have to wait for Monty's return so he can give us details. I think that the woman is seeking compensation from Henri, and I assume she wants a piece of his world. We will deal with it; that is the easy part. The difficult part is the one I need your help with."

"You mean Danielle." It was not a question. Marie knew exactly what this affair would mean for Henri and Danielle's so far idyllic marriage.

"Precisely. I wonder if we should wait to tell him, to tell them. Now that she is expecting, I would not like to upset her in such a way as to jeopardize our future grandchild."

Marie smiled. She was pleased to know that Francis was that thoughtful and had become such a champion of Danielle's happiness.

"Danielle is strong. She would not lose the child because of this conflict. But their marriage as we know it would be over. They may become like many other royal couples, holding their marriage out of duty. And that would be a shame, as they are such an inspiration for young royals throughout the kingdoms." She walked pondering a thousand questions in her mind. "There has to be a way we could help them. I would need to speak to Danielle, but we need to speak with Henri first. Find out what happened. I want to hear his side of the story."

"You think we should tell him, then?"

"Absolutely. Secrets are never helpful. But let's wait until Montmorency returns. Right now all we have is a short letter with few facts. We shall hear Monty in person, get as much detail as possible. In the meantime, let's ask Henri about this _affair_ , just don't mention the child."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. It was the chamberlain announcing the prince had arrived and was waiting in the King's sitting room.

"God help us all!" Marie said as they walked together to meet Henri.

================00===============

The second floor corridor of the west wing was heavily guarded, as it housed the newly decorated apartments of the Their Royal Highnesses Prince Henri and Princess Danielle. When Jacqueline arrived, the guards opened the door and she went straight to the sitting room. Leaning on the windowsill, two of Danielle's ladies— Lady Suzanne and Lady Anne —conversed in low voices. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice Jacqueline's arrival.

"Good morning, ladies," Jacqueline greeted Suzanne and Anne.

"Jacqueline!" they called in unison, walking towards Jacqueline and wrapping her in their embrace. We knew you arrived three days ago but hadn't seen you. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. Yes, it took me awhile to get settled, as Danielle assigned me a new apartment."

"Oh, so she knows you are here?"

"Oh, yes. I announced my coming and I came to see her as soon as I arrived. You both had already retired when I came to see her. I traveled with her dear friend Gustave, and I've been helping him get settled. But now I am ready to resume my duties. How is she today? Is she up yet?"

"The prince asked us not to wake her. We've ordered her bath to be prepared and are now waiting for her to call. Thérèse will accompany her to the bathing chamber, as usual," Suzanne said. "But now that you are here…"

"Yes, I'll go with her," Jacqueline responded.

"I am so glad you are back, Jacqueline," Lady Anne sighed. "You know Danielle, she has this prudish thing about not allowing anyone other than you or Thérèse to attend her during her bath. No one else could see her _déshabillée_. Since you left, Thérèse had to do all the bathing and the dressing. Sometimes Thérèse can't keep up, but Danielle dresses herself rather than let us help her. I don't understand her. She is not that concerned with propriety when it comes to publicly cuddling or kissing the prince, or running in the mud like a commoner. But when it comes to her body… she is so prudish!" Lady Anne confided.

Jacqueline smiled. "It's not prudishness, Anne. I can assure you."

"Leave it alone, Anne," Suzanne intervened, as she knew about Danielle's scars. "Princess Danielle has her reasons. See, I am her cousin, and she still doesn't feel comfortable with me in that regard, as we didn't know each other until recently. Jacqueline and Danielle grew up together, so she feels comfortable with her. I respect her privacy. You must do the same and stop question it."

"But Thérèse, she is allowed…"

"Thérèse is her maid, not a lady of the Court. It is different." Jacqueline took Anne's hand to comfort her. "Don't take it personally, Anne. Princess Danielle had a difficult childhood, and her body bears the marks of it. It is not that she is self-conscious or that she is ashamed of her past, she just doesn't want to share that part of her life. She doesn't' want to be pitied. Give her time. She will come to trust you."

Anne felt embarrassed. "I am sorry, Jacqueline. I didn't know. I won't complain anymore."

"Good. Now, tell me what has been going on here since I left," she said sitting down on a settee.

"Well, not much other than the war and the stories told by the soldiers in their letters."

Jacqueline shuddered thinking about the gossip that was going around. "I heard the rumors about the prince and I don't believe any of it. I hope they have not gotten to Danielle."

"We heard them too. They are hard to believe knowing the prince and how he adores _his princess_. And no, I don't think Danielle has heard anything. At least she has not made any comments and she seems genuinely content."

 _Good_ , Jacqueline thought. _Nevertheless, she would ask Captain Laurent about the issue this afternoon. That would put an end to it._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell from the bedchamber. Jacqueline stood up and readied herself to attend to Danielle and accompany her to her bath. She walked into the bedchamber determined to do anything in her power to prevent Danielle from hearing the rumors. Only that unbeknownst to Jacqueline and the other ladies, Danielle had already heard them.

==============00==============

After the meeting with his parents Henri returned to his apartment to have breakfast with Danielle, as promised. The meeting had been a very difficult one. He went into his father's studio expecting to speak with his father about the experiences in the battlefield. Instead, he found his mother there with a worried expression. Both the King and the Queen had questioned him about _the affair_ in Piedmont. It seemed that the woman was asking for money and Monty felt compelled to share this information with the monarchs. Also, there were rumors spreading through the Court, and the Queen was worried about it. Both the King and the Queen wanted to wait for Montmorency to confirm details about the woman's demands.

Henri explained the best he could. "Mother, Father. It wasn't an affair. It was an evening of celebration and rejoicing in the soldiers' victory. At the end of the evening Laurent and I were approached by two women who offered us drinks. We drank, and then both of us lost control. There was something toxic in the drinks - a potion. I don't know really."

The Queen had started to cry and urged him to speak to Danielle as soon as possible. The soldiers had returned only the day before, but the rumors were already spreading throughout the Court. Henri had decided to speak with Danielle today, after breakfast. And he was bracing himself for the conversation.

As he entered his apartments, Danielle was exiting her dressing room. She had already taken a bath and was beautifully dressed, the sweet perfume of wild violets swirling around her. Jacqueline was standing by her side and Suzanne and Anne followed.

"I am ready for breakfast, milord. I am famished!" She smiled at him while Jacqueline, Suzanne and Anne curtsied to the prince and swiftly left the room.

"We'll have breakfast here in the apartments," Henri said taking her hand and leading her to their private dining room, a beautiful round room at the west end of their drawing room, with tall windows overlooking the gardens. He rang the bell and the servants came with trays of eggs and meat, bread, pastries and cups of tea. Once the servants left the room, Henri brought up the subject.

"Danielle, there is something I must tell you now, before you hear it from someone else," he said shyly.

Danielle stared at him and felt unwell; she dreaded Henri having to explain stupid rumors. She had heard the gossip, courtesy of the malicious Lady Emma and her friend Mlle. Sabine, the only two courtiers who still called her _the Peasant Princess_. She was sure Henri had an explanation. "There is no need to talk about the war now. You already told me enough."

"No, I must speak with you about something that happened…while I was there," he said looking into her eyes.

"Henri, you don't need to explain anything. I trust you."

She _trusted_ him. Her words made him realize how deeply she would be hurt once she learned what he had done. He had betrayed her trust again. Telling her the truth was more difficult that he had anticipated. He must try again, but it would be later today. For now, he decided to just enjoy their time together and their private breakfast.

The day passed quietly and since Danielle was feeling well, Henri decided to indulge her with a trip to a nearby quaint village that she loved. They had given Laurent and Jacqueline the afternoon off, so, accompanied by two guards in plain clothes, and covered with simple cloaks, they managed to pass incognito, visiting small shops where Danielle bought little trinkets that reminded her of her childhood. They returned to the castle and asked for dinner to be served in their chambers and retired early.

The following morning, as Henri was getting dressed, he received a message from the King— the Grand Master had arrived and Henri was to meet the King in his studio, immediately.

Henri felt a knot in the stomach. He knew this would be a wrenching session of confessions and explanations. As he walked into the King's studio, he saw Montmorency, who was talking to the King, his back towards the door. He was pleased to see that his mother was not there this time. It had been embarrassing to talk about his indiscretion in front of his mother. He looked at Montmorency, and even though he knew an unpleasant conversation awaited him, he had a warm feeling, as he was glad to see the Grand Master again.

At the sight of the prince, Montmorency turned around and bowed to him.

"Monty, _mon vieux_! Henri exclaimed warmly, hugging the Grand Master, who returned the embrace enthusiastically. Henri was like a son to him.

"My dear Dauphin! I am so happy to see you. I wish I would not have to be the bearer of such difficult news."

"What is it Monty? Don't tell me we are going back to camp! I just started to enjoy the peace."

"It is not that."

"Ah!" Henri looked at his father, who was standing a few feet from them. "It is rather embarrassing, Monty. It seems that the soldiers have been talking, and even Father heard the rumors about that calamitous night."

Montmorency and the King exchanged looks and then the King said, "Henri, there is something you should know," and turning to Montmorency he added, "Tell him."

Montmorency swallowed, the muscles in his body tensed as he spoke. "Henri, Filippa Duci, the Italian woman you spent some hours with, is expecting a child. Your child. I think no one knows it here yet, but her family is threatening to reveal the news if you don't agree to recognize the child. And they want money. And a title."

Henri heard Montmorency's voice but suddenly he could not understand a word. His knees felt weak, his head got clouded in a wave of dizziness and he promptly fainted.

================00===============

Everything had gone dark once Henri hit the ground. Montmorency rushed to his side and the King told the guards to get the doctor and asked the servants to bring the salts. Henri was carried to the couch and within a few minutes the doctor arrived. The salts worked. As Henri came to his senses he sprung from the couch and looked at the doctor menacingly. The doctor jumped back a bit and Montmorency approached Henri to calm him.

"Expecting a child? How? That's not possible!" Henri said in disbelief. He looked at his father and then at Montmorency's serious expression and realized the gravity of the situation. "Oh my God! What have I done? What am I going to do?" He was in a panic, running his hands through his hair and pacing the room nervously.

The King spoke. "Henri, we have already taken action. We have offered a substantial amount of gold and we will take care of everything, so calm yourself. We must figure this out as a family." The King then asked the guards to call for the Queen.

"But Danielle will find out. I'm sure news has already been circling through the hallways." Henri began to have trouble breathing and it seemed that with each breath he could find no air. He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before resuming his anxious pace around the room. "How am I going to tell her?"

"I am sure you'll find the way."

"You don't understand, Father. Danielle trusts me implicitly. And now I am to tell her that I betrayed her trust."

"Henri, please. This is not an uncommon problem amongst royalty. I actually did not expect this of you, but we will easily fix this."

"You must remember Danielle didn't grow up at Court. She doesn't believe in the ways of the Court, its duplicities and deceits, and certainly not in this kind of royal privilege." Henri felt his anxiety mounting and he kept pacing back and forth.

"Montmorency, could you do something to calm the prince, please?" The King said with not even a whiff of worry in his voice.

Montmorency felt bad for Henri and didn't know what to say. He approached him and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders and held him firmly; then he looked him straight in the eyes and asked him to calm himself down, as if he were a soldier in the middle of battle.

Henri's reaction was swift; he abruptly removed Montmorency's hands from his shoulders and freed himself. "Don't touch me!" He yelled at the Grand Master, enraged.

"I am sorry, Your Highness." Montmorency apologized, recognizing that they were not at camp, and here at the castle he was just a servant of the prince and he might have overstepped his position.

"You want to help me but this is not the way. I am not a child! I have to assume responsibility for my actions. I've made a mistake and I will assume the consequences. You've already offered money to the Italian family without discussing the issue with me. But I know that if I am ever going to gain Danielle's forgiveness after she learns about this, I must acknowledge this woman's claim and consider the situation fairly. This is about people, not about a heartless transaction. It is not only bad that Danielle will feel betrayed, but she may believe that I am a coward who is trying to silence the existence of that child with money." Henri yelled, exasperated. It seemed that his father and Montmorency only understood the world of money, power and war! This was not war, this was love. And this was about Danielle, his love, his life.

"Danielle, Danielle, always Danielle" the King yelled raising his hands. "It seems that you are afraid of her. There could be other political considerations more important than your marriage, you know?" the King blurted out, but then realized that he was not being reasonable.

"I am sorry Henri. You know I like Danielle very much. She has become a daughter to me, but she is a woman. She has to accept whatever you do."

"No, she doesn't, Father. You don't understand. Our marriage is not one of your treaties."

Montmorency lowered his head and remained silent, but thought that Henri's emotional dependency on Danielle made him unable to look beyond her love without losing confidence in himself. In his opinion, his attachment to his wife weakened the prince's power and clouded his judgement. Montmorency knew Henri held him in great esteem and always listened to him, so he would have to spend more time with the prince, exert his influence, make him understand that he was a powerful prince, and Danielle, well...she should be glad to be by his side. Even if she was a Bourbon by blood, she was by all means, sort of a commoner. But Montmorency knew this was not the time.

The King looked sternly at Henri. "Son, you need to take ahold of yourself –you are a prince and a victorious soldier. Your wife needs to understand that."

Henri stood silent for a moment, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling, and as he did so he began to show a resemblance of himself. Then he responded calmly. "No, Father, I am not afraid of Danielle, but I am afraid of losing her love, which is my life's blessing. I love her and respect her, as my wife and as our Dauphine. She doesn't have to accept to be disrespected, not by me or anyone else. She does not deserve this, and I, of all people should protect her."

The King knew this. Danielle was a good woman and he had grown fond of her, but it was frustrating that Henri placed Danielle and his love for her above everything. Henri was a romantic, and the King and Montmorency were from a different generation, one in which marriage was a social transaction and love a secondary consideration. But King Francis had learned to love Queen Marie profoundly, and deep down, he admired his son for defending his loving marriage and his happiness.

"I know your feelings, Henri, and I know how important your marriage is. I trust that you will find a way to win this battle and earn your wife's forgiveness."

Henri walked to a chair and sat down looking from his father to Montmorency. "Father, when did you find out? There will be rumors no matter what is done, and the news must come from me before she hears them from anyone else."

It was true. Despite the King's generous compensation in gold and precious jewels, and despite the Italian woman promises of confidentiality, the news of the prince's _other child_ had already spread through the Court. The magnitude of the indiscretion had been amplified, especially since the soldiers first told their tales of victory in battle and the coquettes of Piedmont. An implication of an indiscretion can be denied or shrugged off, but a child could not.

Henri dreaded the confrontation, but he knew he needed to speak to Danielle immediately. He realized that this news, no matter how gently delivered, will hurt her deeply and he could lose her trust and love forever. He stood up, straightened his clothing and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt suddenly tired. He walked out towards his apartments to speak to Danielle, the heavy burden of regret weighing him down.

==================00==================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	40. Chapter 40 - A Fragile Idyll

Chapter 40 – A Fragile Idyll

The morning light filtered through the stained glass windows in Danielle's dressing room, landing in the standing beveled mirror and refracting into a multitude of colors. Danielle looked at Jacqueline's reflection in the mirror.

"You are very quiet this morning, Jacquie, and distracted." Danielle quietly observed Jacqueline, who standing behind her, was struggling with the laces of Danielle's dress.

"Me? No, not at all!" Jacqueline said retying the laces, yet again. She looked down, intent on her task, avoiding Danielle's inquisitive eyes. "I am just trying to tighten your laces but you seem to barely fit in this dress. Your baby is growing fast, Your Highness. I would like to know when will you have new dresses made?"

"My dear sister, what I would like to know is when you are going to tell me about your walk in the gardens with the captain, yesterday?" Danielle asked with a humorous smile. "And don't call me _Your Highness_. There is no one here."

"Yesterday? Uh…well, we went about the gardens…and we talked… I mean, he talked," Jacqueline looked furtively at Danielle, dodging her gaze. After a moment of silence, she smiled dreamily and relaxed her grip on the laces. "Oh, Danielle, it was wonderful."

"Did he kiss you?" Danielle asked excitedly.

"Danielle! No, of course not!" Jacqueline blushed deeply as she finally met Danielle's eyes.

Danielle laughed. "Well, you needn't jump. There's nothing unusual if he had. Henri kissed me the first time he asked me out, when we visited the Franciscan monastery in Hautefort. We ended up in a gypsy camp that night!" she laughed.

"He did?" Jacqueline asked, shocked.

"Mm-hmm." Danielle smiled dreamily. "I felt in love with him that day."

"Hmm, so that is what happened that day!" Jacqueline finished the laces and walked to the armoire, looking for Danielle's pearled and jeweled caul to complete her ensemble. "I remember that day... we had gone to church, and when we returned you were not home. And that night you weren't home when I went to bed, and you weren't in the kitchen the following morning. I was dreading what mother would do. I was worried sick thinking that something had happened to you. But you spent the night out with the prince. Remember the next morning you couldn't get out of bed? Oh, I do remember. I had to fix breakfast. It was my turn to be _Cinderella_." Jacqueline glanced out of the window with a glazed sort of look, thinking about her life in the manor, remembering both the good and the bad. "It seems like a lifetime ago." She shook it off and turned to Danielle. "Now you are a princess, and we live at Court. We ought to behave like the ladies we are. So no, we didn't kiss, my dear princess. We held hands. We'll get to know each other better and maybe then..." Jacqueline found the caul and placed it on the dressing table.

"Well, did he ask you to marry him?"

"No, no yet. He was as nervous as I was, and he couldn't bring himself to propose. But I know he will soon." Jacqueline walked to the window, still smiling. Then she turned to face Danielle. "Oh, Danielle, do you approve of this union? Will the prince allow it?"

"What do you mean? Yes, of course. Why would I not? And I am sure Henri will be delighted." Danielle was perplexed.

"Well, you must bless this union and but I know you have the right to refuse me this joy. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me to be happy."

"Why wouldn't I want you to be happy? Jacqueline, the past is the past and you were always by my side, as you are now. And since you asked, I do have one question before I give you my blessing. Do you love him?"

"Yes. Well, I mean, I think I do. I've never been in love before so how can I be sure?" Jacqueline paused and began to think about her times with Laurent. "He makes me laugh, and when he speaks to me I feel beautiful and important and…well, I enjoy his company so very much." Jacqueline had become dreamy eyed and her cheeks turned a lovely pink. She giggled, "and yes, I would like to kiss him."

"Hmm. That sounds wonderful. Love, that's the only thing that matters. And even if you haven't been in love before, trust your feelings. For me, the first time I saw Henri my heart flipped; I was denying my feelings because I was just a servant. How could I dream about the Crown Prince? You saw what happened when I dared...at the masque... he could not have hurt me more if he had run a sword through my heart. But when he proposed, I had no doubts. I just allowed my feelings to guide me and chose to forgive him for breaking my heart. Now, just looking at him brings me joy; and I still want to kiss him all the time. I still tremble at the touch of his hand, and his kisses make my heart pound at such a rate I can hardly breath. I am so happy when we are together!"

Jacqueline's smile disappeared and her eyes dropped. She could not look Danielle in the eyes for fear that she would reveal what she knew about the prince. The rumors were true. Laurent had told her yesterday. Embarrassed, he confessed what happened in Piedmont and what the Grand Master had later found out. Jacqueline was concerned for Danielle. She tried to change the subject, but Danielle insisted on talking about her possible engagement to the captain.

"So dear sister," Danielle continued, "if you love the captain, all you have to do is say yes when he proposes. I approve of the union and so will Henri." Then she embraced Jacqueline adding, "And then kiss him, for God's sake!" They both laughed.

At that moment, the chapel bells began to toll, 1, 2, 3,...10 and Danielle realized she needed to readied herself. "Oh Jacquie, I must hurry. Henri is playing a tennis match with the Marquis de Limoges today at 11:00 and I must go with him and watch him play. Then we'll have lunch with the marquis and his fiancée, Lady Marie d'Aumont. Could you please call Thérèse to help me braid my hair? I will wear this gown for the tennis match, but then I would have to change again for the lunch. It is a formal lunch so I also would like to wear a diadem or the new tiara the Queen gave me."

"Thérèse and the ladies are waiting in the antechamber. I'll get them," Jacqueline said as she went to call the attendant and Danielle's ladies.

"Ah, Jacquie, Captain Laurent will be at the tennis match. You must come with me."

"Of course, I will. We'll all be there with you." As she left the room, Jacqueline wondered how long she could keep sheltering Danielle from finding out about the prince's deceit. She just hoped that the prince would talk to her before she found out from the courtiers. Since Lady Anne and Lady Suzanne also knew, Jacqueline asked the ladies to be prepared. She hoped that between the three of them they would be able to manage Danielle's distress and comfort her afterwards.

===============00===============

Queen Marie entered King Francis' studio and found the King sitting alone behind his worktable.

The Queen scanned the room as if expecting others to be there. "Where is the Grand Master? And Henri?" she asked, perplexed. "I thought they would be here with you. At least that is the information I received from the guard."

"They were, Marie, but Henri took the news very badly. He went back to his apartments to speak with Danielle. Monty went to see his family; he'll return this afternoon."

"Did Montmorency give you details of what happened in Piedmont?"

"He did. Both Henri and Monty confirmed it was not an affair. Henri and Laurent had the bad judgment to share some drinks with the wrong women. One of them was obviously trying to catch a nobleman and she got a prince. When Monty discovered she was expecting he began negotiations with the family. Henri could not come to terms with the news. He fainted. I sent for you immediately. What took you so long?"

"I was ready to come and meet you as soon as I received your message, but it seems that Henri was not the only one suffering a panic attack," the Queen walked around the table and sat across from her husband. "Margot came to me alarmed about the rumors circulating through the Court. I had to tell her what I knew to calm her down. She needs to be there for Henri, to help."

"Margot has always been calm. She needs to remember she is Valois princess, she must keep her composure. Calm is needed more than ever."

"She was concerned because she didn't know what to believe of the rumors. After I spoke with her she decided to go to Henri and Danielle's apartments to see if she could be of help. I'm not sure what she can do but she wants to be there for them."

"Our daughter should be more concerned about preparing for her own marriage instead of daydreaming about the idyllic romance of Henri and Danielle."

"Well, she and all the young ladies of the Court of course dream of a marriage like theirs. At least until now."

"Henri and Danielle will overcome this, Marie. Their marriage is strong and this will serve as another test for them. Danielle may react badly at first, but she will overcome. She won't adopt a rigid posture or do something stupid to jeopardize their chances at reconciliation."

"I hope not, but I won't blame her if she does. Henri did something stupid. He is the one who shattered the integrity of their marriage and jeopardized the stability of the whole monarchy."

"Well, we must protect them from themselves. And of course we need to think about the child. We will offer that child our protection. But I am less concerned about Henri and Danielle's marriage than about their readiness to rule."

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked.

"I have not been feeling well lately, Marie. We need to prepare them now. They may need to take over the rule of the kingdom sooner than I thought."

Marie reached out and grabbed the King's hands. "Oh Francis, don't speak like that. You still have many years ahead of you."

The King smiled sadly. "You know that my health is not good. I was not able to join Montmorency and Henri in the battlefield as I wanted. A King who cannot fight cannot be King."

"You were suffering from consumption, Francis. You have recovered now. But you need to keep following Dr. Fernel's advice."

"I feel weaker than ever, Marie."

"Nonsense!" Marie stood up and grabbing the King's hands made him stand up. Then she embraced him, and whispered in his ear, "there will be King Francis for a very long time, my dear. I'll make sure of that."

"Your embrace already makes me feel better, Marie. Much better than Dr. Fernel's potions."

================00=================

Danielle was in her sitting room waiting on Henri who was nowhere to be found. She had spent the morning dressing to be ready for a lovely day with her husband. She chose an elegant emerald green silk blouse that was pulled through the slits of her long-sleeved royal blue velvet gown trimmed in silver lace. She adorned herself with a simple pearl necklace, adding a caul that accentuated Thérèse's complex braid work.

She was a little upset because he hadn't warned her about leaving. She had looked for him in his dressing room, and not finding him, she questioned the guards, but they only reported that the prince said, ' _he would be back._ ' She then sent Thérèse to find Henri's attendant and ask for the prince's whereabouts and report back to her. She wasn't sure what to do, so she and her ladies settled in to wait for his reappearance, the ladies taking up embroidery while Danielle read her copy of the _Amadís de Gaula_ , one of Henri's favorite books.

She tried to read but it was difficult to concentrate. Thoughts of Henri distracted her, and as her mind wandered she forgot about the book that slid from her hands. She was startled by the noise it made hitting the ground. The ladies made movements to pick up the book but Danielle stayed their movement and bent down to pick it up herself. As she bent, she couldn't help but notice how playfully the light reflected off her new slippers. The slippers were blue velvet with silver embossing speckled with pearls and crystals. Danielle marveled at their beauty. They reminded her of her mother's wedding glass slippers. She began to think again of the day Henri proposed to her. Even looking as dirty and forlorn as she was that day, he went down on one knee and brought forth the slipper she had lost the night of the masque, and placing it on her foot he asked her to be his wife. That is when she said yes, as she knew their life would always be about love. She laughed to herself. All the talk of kissing and the gypsy camp brought back so many memories. She began to feel homesick for her papa Auguste and her joyful life when he was alive. She sighed and shook her head.

Her ladies looked at her briefly; Danielle was dreamily staring into space. Realizing she was deep in thought the ladies returned to their embroidery.

Danielle tried reading again. Cocking her head and looking at the mirror above her settee she imagined the green of the orchard and remembered the day that she threw apples at the man who was stealing her favorite horse, her papa's horse. She remembered the fear she felt when she realized that the thief was the prince, who then gave her money for her silence. Her decision to use that money to rescue Maurice from the King's prison, pretending to be a courtier changed her life. Henri entered her life that day. What a joyous time and what chaos ensued from that!

There were the bad memories too, like the pain caused by her stepmother's anger and hateful actions, selling her to Le Pieu, and her living like a prisoner. But she tried to treasure only the good memories —Henri's desire and pursuit of her, her dearest uncle coming back for her, and her reunion with her lost family. They were her real family and they surrounded her with love. With all that happened, she could never have imagined she would marry that man she had struck with apples, the Crown Prince of France. She still could not believe she was married to him. She and Henri had had a tumultuous beginning and she assumed it would continue to be so. Slowly, her mind came back to the sitting room, with her ladies. She blinked and smiled and realized the time had flown by. Henri had still not shown up and she hadn't heard anything from any of the attendants sent to find him so she decided she would go find him herself.

Followed by her ladies and a guard assigned to follow her everywhere, Danielle walked through the hallways and then to the gardens, towards the tennis courts. She couldn't fathom why Henri had disappeared without a word; it was not like him to go anywhere without alerting her.

Despite the chilly weather, it was a beautiful sunny day and there were many courtiers already outside strolling through the gardens, walking in little groups and engaged in conversation around the new fountains. They greeted and curtsied to Danielle as she passed. Everyone seemed pleasant but something was odd. Each group she approached lowered their voices and turned their shoulders to avoid her until she walked close enough to be greeted. With the typical acute senses of an expectant woman, Danielle could sense that their furtive looks and discreet conversations concealed something. She felt their eyes on her and was uneasy about it. She was about to ask Jacqueline what those looks were about, when she saw Thérèse walking towards her.

"My lady, I was able to speak with His Highness' attendant and he said that the prince was called for an urgent meeting with the King and the Grand Master who just returned to Court. The prince cancelled his tennis match, and would like to meet you in your apartments."

Danielle wondered if something really serious had happened, but tried to conceal her anxiety.

"What about the lunch with the marquis?" Danielle asked perplexed.

"His Highness has not cancelled the lunch, my lady."

"Thank you Thérèse." She then turned to Jacqueline and her ladies, "I shall go back to the apartments."

Danielle and her entourage strolled back towards the castle's south entrance, walking by the large pond, which the King had built for aquatic displays. They crossed the new _Jardin de la Reine_ , where dense bushes in conical form framed a large fountain, obstructing the view of the open _Grand Jardin_ with its delicate soft moss path. It was there that a group of courtiers, sitting on the fountain benches, talked animatedly about the latest gossip. As the bushes blocked the view of the path there was nothing that indicated Danielle was approaching.

"Did you hear the newest scandal this morning?" Lady Emma was commenting with a short laugh.

"You mean about the prince? Yes, I heard the news when I inadvertently walked into a conversation between two of the captains who returned with the Grand Master. Shocking, really." Mademoiselle Sabine said with a snort of disgust. "It seems that he tired of his Peasant Princess."

"Who would have thought that the prince could lie with another woman! I mean, he is so in love with the princess…I suppose it was the stress of the war…" Mademoiselle Jeanne said, concerned. Although she kept her friendship with Emma and Sabine, Jeanne had learned to like the princess, even though she had once hoped to marry the prince herself. In reality, she, like many courtiers, had once desired the prince just because of his position, not because she liked him. She actually considered him very arrogant. But Princess Danielle was different. Danielle had been very nice to her, treated her with respect. Although she was the Dauphine and had money and a string of titles, she stood with the common people and treated even the lowest servants with respect. She visited the poor, and talked to commoners and nobles alike. Just before the war, she had convinced the prince to build a university for all people, regardless of their station, and she was really involved in the project. Princess Danielle had the love of the people of France, and Mlle. Jeanne, having been a commoner, admired her because of that.

"Well, it took long enough," Lady Emma laughed. "I knew he would tire of her sooner or later. After all, she was just a commoner."

"Oh, Emma, don't say that. Princess Danielle is no a commoner, you know that," Mlle. Jeanne cautioned. "Besides, everyone knows that the prince is very much in love with her. You just need to see how he looks at her."

"Well, it might be so, but that didn't prevent him from sampling the field. I understand that he got an Italian woman pregnant," Lady Emma said with a sarcastic tone.

"Are you sure? _Mon Dieu!_ That would be terrible! Her Highness doesn't deserve that! She is so early in her pregnancy. She could lose the child with such shocking news. Oh, and what would happen to them? I hope they manage to overcome this incident. They are such an inspiring and beautiful couple…I hope it is not true." Mlle. Jeanne said truly concerned. Deep down Mlle. Jeanne was a romantic and wouldn't like to see the princess distressed over the prince's behavior.

The three ladies watched the fountain's dancing water, two of them looking guilty and tittering behind their hands, while Mlle. Jeanne, looking quite sad, quietly said, "the sampling isn't so bad, that could be forgiven. But the other thing, the prince siring a child… _"_ Jeanne interrupted herself when she saw Danielle and her ladies only a few steps away.

The three courtiers stood up. "Your Highness," they curtsied while keeping their eyes lowered, alarmed that they might have been heard.

"Ladies," Danielle greeted them with a nod. Then she turned with a regal swish, took a few slow steps and to everyone's surprise sprinted towards the castle without saying a word. Jacqueline and the guard ran after her.

Out of breath, Danielle rushed through the corridors to reach the royal apartments. She raced to hers and Henri's private drawing room surprising the guards who fumbled to open the doors before she reached them. She threw herself into the room slamming the doors behind her, and dove into the nearest couch covering her face with her hands. She knew she could not hide from these malicious courtiers, always tormenting her with their gossip. She needed to face them…but, was it really gossip? Was this real? _'_ _It can't be true. Pregnant?'_ Danielle began to gasp for air. ' _Is he expecting a child from another woman? When?'_ She hoped that Henri would deny the whole thing and set the record straight. She took a pillow from the couch and buried her face in it. She screamed into the pillows.

"This can not be true. Not my Henri!" No one heard her muffled cries.

As Danielle fell deeper into despair, Jacqueline burst into the apartment followed by the guard who stayed discreetly outside the door. She saw Danielle sitting in a couch in the drawing room and ran to her.

"Danielle, please don't do anything until you speak with the prince. Please don't allow your anguish to rule you and do not allow anyone to see your distress. You are the Dauphine. Don't let this destroy you. Please, my dearest sister." Jacqueline sat at Danielle's feet and squeezed her hands to comfort her.

"I won't Jackie. I will control myself, I will." Danielle began to slow her breathing and calm down as Jacqueline pulled herself up and sat next to her. Danielle turned with tears welling up in her eyes. "He betrayed me, Jackie. How can I trust him? He said that he will always be truthful, but he betrayed me!"

"You need to speak with him, Danielle. I am sure that he has an explanation. It is human to sin and you must be prepared to forgive."

"I thank God that you are here with me, Jacquie. I would not want to go through this alone. But…is it true? Jacqueline, do you know? Did you know?"

As Jacqueline was about to speak Lady Anne and Lady Suzanne entered the drawing room, and Jacqueline discreetly signaled for them to wait outside in the anteroom. Before they left the room Lady Suzanne announced that Danielle had a visitor.

"Princess Marguerite is here to see you, Your Highness." Suzanne then promptly left with Anne. They went to wait in the anteroom, wondering what would happen next.

Princess Marguerite, who had heard the news from her mother, decided to come to Danielle's apartment and try to be of some help. She walked in silently and sat next to Danielle.

"It seems you have been crying, Danielle. Is there anything I can do for you?" Princess Marguerite asked.

Danielle felt embarrassed. Obviously Marguerite had heard the rumors. She loved the princess as a sister, but she didn't want her pity. She blinked her tears away and looked at both Jacqueline and Marguerite. She felt betrayed by everyone. They knew and she did not. No one told her. No one warned her. Her pain began to turn into anger, but she knew she could manage it. Her anger would help her through it. She would speak to them about this, not now, but after hearing the truth from Henri.

"Thank you, Marguerite. But I will handle this on my own. Whatever ' _this_ ' is."

At that moment, they heard the guards opening the doors of the antechamber, and a few moments later Henri came in. He had seen Danielle's ladies waiting outside and expected to find Danielle alone waiting for him. Instead he found his sister and Lady Jacqueline sitting with Danielle. By the expression on their faces he knew something had already transpired.

Danielle stood up and Jacqueline followed suit. She curtsied to the prince, intent on exiting the room and leaving Danielle and Henri alone, but Danielle grabbed Jacqueline's arm, preventing her from leaving. Jacqueline backed up and stayed next to Danielle, lowering her head out of deference. Princess Marguerite remained seated, sensing she might be needed.

Danielle moved towards Henri and stopped. She stood in the middle of the room, her shoulders slightly sloped, her arms hung at her side, and her head was lowered to hide her pain. She still hoped Henri denied the malicious rumors. Henri approached her and stopped a few feet away. Danielle gradually raised her head and looked Henri in the eyes.

He stood stoically, petrified. They looked at each other, a hundred questions in Danielle's eyes, a pained and sorrowed look in Henri's. She so wanted to throw herself into his arms and hear him say that what she had heard was not true, that it was a cruel joke started by the courtiers.

Slowly, Henri came closer. He spoke softly. "Danielle, my love, I must speak with you." He had a tortured expression on his face.

Danielle took a step back. She inhaled and held her breath. It was as if her heart had stopped. She recognized Henri's desperate expression, the one that said betrayal hung between them. She was horrified.

With pain in her eyes, she spoke in the lightest, softest voice, almost inaudible. "So it is true, then. Please, please tell me it is not," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

Henri hung his head and stayed silent. He felt the blood pounding in his ears. He closed his eyes for a moment. _How do I tell her? She needs to believe me. She needs to know that I had no intention of being unfaithful._

"Oh, God!" Danielle covered her mouth. She could tell he was at battle with himself and realized that Henri's lack of response was in itself an answer. She felt a blow to her stomach as if someone had punched her. Her heart was being torn from her chest.

Henri's throat felt tight, but he met her eyes. "Danielle, please, let me explain." He stepped towards her, reaching for Danielle's hands, but Danielle pulled away.

Henri looked at Jacqueline pleadingly. Jacqueline did not know what to do.

"Leave us, please," Henri said to Jacqueline. Then he turned to his sister. "You too, Marguerite."

Marguerite stood up and waited for Jacqueline.

Jacqueline began to leave but again she felt the grip of Danielle's hand on her arm.

"Stay," Danielle ordered Jacqueline.

"Danielle, please! Henri's voice broke. He began to tear up. "Please, we must talk... alone."

"I won't. I can't. I cannot talk to you now, Henri. Get out, please." Danielle heard herself say, as she tried to keep her wits about her.

"Please, Danielle..."

"Get out!" She said emphatically, trying not to yell.

Seeing that Henri was not leaving she tried to leave the room herself, but Henri lunged in front of her and embraced her. Gasping, Danielle pushed him away and broke free of his embrace. "Don't touch me!" she yelled at him. She could no longer hold her pain and started to sob, holding herself, in a futile effort to protect herself from him, from her desire to throw herself into his arms. "I'am ashamed to be your wife," she said in a barely audible voice, more talking to herself than to Henri, but he couldn't help but hear her.

"Danielle, please," Henri pleaded.

"Please leave or let me leave! Let me be!" She said in between sobs.

Henri felt intensely hurt by Danielle's rejection. He could not lose Danielle, not now, not ever. Disregarding his pride, Henri fell to his knees, pleading, openly begging at her feet.

"Please, Danielle, listen to me. Please, let's talk. Please."

Danielle didn't want to listen. She spun around into Jacqueline arms, struggling to contain her emotions. Princess Marguerite then approached Henri and kneeling next to him, embraced her brother in silence.

Jacqueline felt a knot in her throat. She had never seen the prince humbling himself before anyone; and she had never seen Danielle in so much pain, not even when she lived at the manor. It was heartbreaking to see them both suffering.

Jacqueline hugged Danielle and walked with her to the antechamber where Lady Suzanne and Lady Anne sat. Assuming the worst and having heard the agonized pleading from the prince, they got up and stood behind Danielle.

"Take me to your chambers, Jacqueline." Danielle said in a whisper. "I can not be in the this apartment any longer."

"Wait," Lady Suzanne said. "Let me get your cloak. No one should see you in this state. Don't let anyone see you cry, cousin." Suzanne went into Danielle's dressing room, retrieving a hooded cloak and returning moments later to the antechamber. As Suzanne draped the cloak around Danielle's shoulders, Jacqueline held Danielle up and spoke to her reassuringly.

"We are here for you, Danielle. I beg you to calm down. Maybe you should hear what His Highness has to say."

"Not now, Jacqueline. I can't." Danielle whispered, lowering her face to hide her misery. She was shaking. She felt betrayed and humiliated. "Let's go, please."

Jacqueline nodded and holding Danielle's arm slowly walked out of the apartments. Ladies Ann and Suzanne walked out first, asking the guards to clear the corridors from curious courtiers. Jacqueline and Danielle followed them, walking through the empty corridors until they reached the secret passageways at the end of the hall to get to Jacqueline's apartment on the first floor.

Back in the drawing room of his apartment, Henri sat on the floor, covering his face with his hands. He was devastated, defeated. Sitting next to him, Princess Marguerite stroked his hair as she tried to console him. "Dear brother, my prince, you will find a way to handle this. Your love is strong and it will prevail. You are both hurting now, but you'll overcome your grief. Danielle loves you as much as you love her. She will forgive you."

Henri lifted his head and looked up at his sister. "It is not what people think, Margot. I did not want to be with that woman. It just happened and now she is having my child. The most sacred of all things… Someone I do not love is having my child. And Danielle will leave me."

"She won't. She is the Dauphine, she knows her duties."

"I don't want her to be with me out of duty. She will stay in the castle but she may choose to live separate from me." He sighed. "I don't think I can be away from her. What am I to do?"

Princess Marguerite looked Henri in they eyes. "Henri, as much as I hate to say it, you are not the first royal to sire a child out of wedlock."

"Our lives will never be the same."

"If you knew what was at stake, why did you have an affair?"

"You don't understand! It wasn't an affair. It was one unconscious mistake. I love Danielle. She is all I ever wanted, all I ever dream of. She is the love of my life, can't you see that? I had something precious and I destroyed it. Oh God, what have I done? My marriage, my life, my happiness...everything is over." He said curling up with his arms wrapped around his legs up, lowering his head down into his knees.

"Henri, we are royalty. People like us never accept defeat. You and Danielle must know that. Our aunt the Queen of Navarre always says that for people like us a successful marriage is an obligation. Speak to Mother. I am sure she will help you. We will work this out as a family."

Still sitting on the floor, Henri wrapped his arms around his knees, and lowered his head, bitterly ashamed. "Please leave me, Margot. I need to be alone."

Reluctantly, Marguerite stood up and left the room. Henri buried his face in his hands and wept quietly, praying for his marriage.

Below, in Jacqueline's apartment, Danielle lay on a chaise lounge. Surrounded by her ladies, she wept for herself, for her marriage, and her unborn child.

================00=================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	41. Chapter 41 - Specific Obligations

Chapter 41- Specific Obligations

When he learned that Henri had cancelled the tennis match with the Marquis de Limoges, Captain Laurent knew exactly what had happened and what he had to do —he had to receive the marquis and his fiancée, Lady Marie d'Aumont, and entertain them until lunchtime. After he offered appropriate excuses on behalf the prince, Laurent took the marquis and Lady Marie on a tour of the palace's renowned galleries, where King Francis' impressive collection of Italian paintings and sculptures were on display. Laurent then led the visitors through the gardens so they could enjoy the beautiful design of the outdoor grounds and the large trapezoid pond, while also being amused by the courtiers who strolled around.

More than the prince's guard, Laurent had been Henri's lifelong friend and confidant, and as such, he excelled at keeping Henri's visitors entertained. Henri and Laurent had known each other since childhood; they had shared games and secrets and knew each other's tricks and antics. Laurent was there when Henri was taken to Spain as a child prisoner in exchange for his father's freedom. He was there when the prince came back harboring a deep resentment against his father; and he was there when Henri fell for Danielle in Hautefort. With the exception of the Queen, no one knew Henri better than Laurent. He knew Henri's passions, his goodness of heart, his impatient and obstinate temperament, and he knew that beneath the arrogant royal façade was a sensitive, compassionate man who held deep feelings for the people he loved.

Laurent was worried about Henri and Danielle's marriage. He knew that Henri was a loyal man, steady in his feelings, but he needed to convince Danielle to forgive him for his transgression. He hoped that the prince would fight to keep Danielle's love with the same obstinacy with which he had fought to marry her.

As he wandered under the fresco'd ceilings and admired the beautiful artworks with the visitors, Laurent thought about what Henri was going through. He only hoped that Danielle could find it in her heart to forgive his dear prince, for without her, he knew Henri would return to be the sullen, unhappy man he had been in the past. Laurent's thoughts were interrupted by Rodrigo, the royal tester.

"The chef has sent word that lunch is ready, captain. It would soon be served in Their Highnesses' private dining room."

"Thank you, Rodrigo." Laurent turned to the marquis and Marie d'Aumont. "Please follow me. I'll accompany you to the prince's apartments."

As they walked through the halls Laurent wondered if Henri and Danielle were ready to resume their public duties with their guests.

==============00=============

King Francis and Queen Marie were still talking in the King's studio when a knock on the door announced the arrival of one of the King's advisers, Admiral Chabot, who reminded the King that the council was ready to begin today's session and all members were already waiting in the council room.

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes, Chabot. You can go," the King responded.

Chabot departed and the King sat behind his working table, organizing some documents needed for his meeting.

"Don't work with the council for too long, Francis. You must rest and take care of your health," Marie told the King.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," the King said distractedly while picking up a pack of documents from the table.

"Very well, I'll leave now." The Queen was worried. "I'll go upstairs to Henri's apartments to check on him. I want to speak with Danielle as well. I have not seen her since early yesterday. I assume that Henri has already spoken with her and I am curious to know how it went." She kissed the King and left the studio crossing the antechamber where her ladies waited. Immediately placing themselves behind the Queen, the ladies followed her through the palace halls and corridors to Henri and Danielle's royal apartments.

As she approached, she saw Princess Marguerite coming out from Henri's drawing room with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, dear. I hope you were able to speak with them. How is Henri? Did he speak with Danielle? How is she?" Queen Marie extended her arms to embrace her daughter.

"He is not well, mother, but he is trying to regain his composure. He is preparing for lunch with the Marquis de Limoges today."

"What about Danielle?

"Danielle left with her ladies."

"Left? Where to?" The Queen was alarmed.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She was very distressed." Princess Marguerite lowered her voice so as not to be heard by the Queen's ladies. "Mother, they barely spoke to each other. Henri tried to explain himself but Danielle didn't let him. She was so hurt! And Henri was so remorseful! I've never seen him cry before, not even when François died. It was difficult to watch; they are both in so much pain! I do hope they work things out." Marguerite sighed, saddened.

"I shall go see him, but I must find Danielle first. Where is her attendant?" Queen Marie turned to one of the guards. "Please, find Thérese and …"

"I am here, Your Majesty." Thérèse materialized at the end of the corridor before Queen Marie had time to finish her request. She was coming back from Jacqueline's apartment and when she heard the Queen she hurried to answer.

"Hello, Thérèse. Please tell me, where is the Dauphine?"

Thérèse curtsied nervously. She wished she could protect her dear Princess Danielle, but refusing an answer to the Queen was out of the question. "She is with her ladies, in Lady Jacqueline's apartments, Your Majesty."

"Very well. I shall go speak with her. Thérese, please notify the Dauphine I am coming to see her."

As Thérese rushed downstairs, the Queen spoke to Marguerite. "Stay with Henri until I come back. I don't want him to be alone. Your father will also come to speak with him later, after he finishes his mid-morning council meeting."

And without a further word, the Queen turned and walked along the corridor and down the staircase. Her ladies followed her in silence.

============00============

"Danielle, are you awake?" Jacqueline sat on the chaise lounge next to Danielle and touched her shoulder lightly, intent on waking the princess who was lying with her eyes closed. Danielle slowly opened her eyes and stared off into the distance.

Lady Suzanne and Lady Anne, who had been keeping a close eye on Danielle, stood immediately when her eyes opened. "Do you need anything, Danielle?"

Before Danielle could respond, Thérèse entered the room and announced, "The Queen is coming to see you, m'lady."

Danielle was still curled on the chaise lounge. She was no longer weeping; she had cried for almost an hour and now she felt an inner emptiness that seemed to engulf her whole self. She was emotionally exhausted. During this hour something within her had changed—the sweet spirited girl from rural Hautefort died, and in her place, an emotionally restrained princess appeared. She was hurting as a woman, but she was aware of her responsibilities as a princess, to the Court and to the country. There were important things she must do: the university, the betterment of the peasants, the new orphanage...these were projects she needed to complete. She felt she had to be more composed than ever. She could not let any courtier see her cry or she would lose their hard-won respect. She was the Dauphine, and as such, she was determined to carve out her place in the illustrious French Court. She will be the future Queen and could no longer entertain feelings of inadequacy.

For the first time since her marriage Danielle realized she could not depend only on Henri to assert her position. She needed to assert her own power. ' _My Bourbon blood is claiming its place_ ,' she thought. She knew Henri loved her, but did he respect her? Her mind was racing. ' _Unconsciously, Henri may have sensed my weakness and treated me as someone he could love and protect, but not someone he respects_.' A resolution formed in Danielle's mind—she would embrace her new position with all its inherent power, she would demand respect and remind everyone, including Henri, that she was now the Dauphine, able to assume her public responsibilities and make her own decisions. She will be the leading royal princess she was expected to be.

"Thérèse, bring me a bowl with some fresh water, please. I need to wash my face."

"I have some water ready and waiting for you," Jacqueline said bringing a towel and a small basin filled with fresh water and rose petals.

Danielle forced herself to sit up and as Jacqueline held the basin, she dipped her hands and splashed some refreshing water on her face. She calmly blotted the water dry and composed herself. She had a terrible headache but repressed her discomfort as she heard a knock on the door and signaled to Thérèse to open the door to the Queen.

Danielle stood up as Queen Marie walked in with her customary elegance and stood regally in the center of the room. Her presence was one of authority, and even when the expression on her face was gentle, her voice was commanding. "Ladies, please leave us."

When the ladies and Thérèse had left the room, Queen Marie moved towards Danielle.

"Please seat down, dear," the Queen said gently as she sat in a chair across from Danielle. Then, extending her hands, the Queen took Danielle's hands in hers.

They looked each other in the eyes, silently communicating an understanding of what it meant to be Queen and Dauphine. The Queen could see the infinite sadness in Danielle's eyes and could relate to it. After a few moments she spoke.

"Danielle, dear, I know you are hurting, but do not succumb to your grief. You are stronger than that."

"Am I?" Danielle posed the question as if asking it to herself rather than to the Queen.

"Darling, you are one of the strongest women I have ever met." The Queen sighed before continuing. "I know it is of no comfort what I have to tell you, but queens and princesses, though privileged, are often tested in this very difficult way. I beg you to rise above the scandal and claim the place that is yours by marriage and by lineage."

Danielle stayed silent. She didn't believe it was a privilege of her station to be tested in such an undignified way, but if it was, she would rather be a simple peasant. Nevertheless, she had already made the decision to rise above the situation, to be a real princess and embrace her royal duty. But she wouldn't easily forgive Henri.

The Queen continued, still holding Danielle's hands. "No matter what Henri does, you are France's Dauphine and you should remind everyone of that. You are a Valois princess now, a Bourbon heiress and the granddaughter of kings. You have hundreds of people at your service and there are thousands of courtiers watching your every move. Keep your head high and make everyone feel the weight of your position."

"I understand," Danielle said softly.

"I am not here to excuse Henri's actions," Queen Marie continued as she released Danielle's hands, "but he loves you. He's always had, ever since he met you. And now he has blundered." The Queen stood up and walked a few steps towards the window. She looked through it for a few moments trying to organize her thoughts, and then turned back to Danielle. "Danielle, dear, I hope you know that I love you as a daughter. That is why I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive him. I know you love each other. You are hurting now, but this will pass."

"I feel humiliated, Mother. I've never thought Henri will break my heart this way. The truth is I am very upset. I am trying to regain control of myself but I keep bursting into tears," Danielle heard her voice tremble slightly as she tried to control her emotions.

"Of course you are upset, my dear. You love him, and you are grieving. Grief is grief. You had to get through it. Just know that he loves you very much."

Danielle took a deep breath. "I know Henri loves me, but if he doesn't respect me, who will? If he cannot respect me as his wife, at least he must respect me as a princess, as France's Dauphine."

Marie tried to repress a slight smile. She liked the way Danielle was affirming her place as a woman, as a wife and as a princess, and she knew that she would overcome this most shameful situation. "I truly hope you work things out for the sake of the child you are carrying and for the sake of both of you, Danielle."

"I know. I married Henri for better or worse, until death do us part. I'll always try, but it is difficult. I am not sure I'll be able to forgive him. I need time."

"I know you'll be able. Take time, time is our ultimate friend, but don't take too much. And don't let resentment rule you. Allow time and love to heal you. Speak to Henri, make your demands, set your conditions, and be open to forgiveness. You both have overcome great obstacles and have granted each other forgiveness before."

"This is different, mother. There is a child to remind us always of what was done."

"You are right. This is a big test, but this is also an opportunity to extend love as well."

"I love Henri. You know I do. He is my life, but I cannot even look at him now. He betrayed my trust, dishonored our marriage. I need time."

"Whatever your feelings, Danielle, you are still France's Dauphine. Your marriage is a matter of state, and your royal responsibilities require you to be next to Henri, representing this Court when and where needed."

"You are not to worry, Mother. I know how to distinguish between my personal issues as a wife and my responsibilities to the state and the Court as a princess. I take my royal obligations seriously. I'll be by his side as France's Dauphine representing this Court. I'll be hosting our guests today as graciously as always."

"Thank you, dear. I didn't have any doubt about your capacity to carry on with your duties."

"But I do have a request."

The Queen raised an eyebrow, but waited for Danielle to express her request.

"Once we complete our scheduled commitments this week, I would like to be away from Court for a few weeks. I would like to spend some time with my family in Montpensier, before the baby is born."

Queen Marie took a moment to respond, she was concerned about the consequences of such an action. Was Danielle trying to live separate from Henri? "I don't know if you should travel in your condition, Danielle. We could request that your family come visit us here. They could stay here at Court as long as they want to."

"No, mother. I want to be away from here. I need this time for me, and for the baby. I need the peace of the countryside."

"Do you want to live separate from Henri? You know that this child needs to be born here at Court, before witnesses, to be recognized as our legitimate heir, Danielle."

"I know, mother. And I am not trying to live separate from Henri. I know my obligations to him and to France. I am not running away from my duties. I know my child is an heir that must be born at Court. I only need to take time to reflect, to rest. I hope you understand."

"Perhaps you are right. Sometimes a little distance works wonders. But you will need the permission of the King, and of Henri."

"I am ready to speak with the King, and I don't suppose Henri will oppose it. But I do want your blessing."

The Queen sensed a new determination in Danielle's voice. Even if she were to oppose it, she knew Danielle would find a way to convince the King. She hoped this time away could serve her to work things out. She sighed, resigned.

"You have my blessings, Danielle."

============00============

The Queen left Danielle in Jacqueline's chambers and returned promptly to the prince's apartments. When she entered, she found Henri sitting on the window sill, leaning against the frame, his hair disheveled and his doublet unbuttoned, an empty expression on his face as he stared blankly out of the window. He half turned his head when his mother approached him. The Queen went to stand next to him taking in every detail of his appearance.

"My darling boy," she said as she lovingly caressed his face. "I do understand what you are going through."

"Thank you, mother."

"I know you are grieving for your marriage. You both are. But I trust you'll overcome this difficult situation."

"She no longer wants me."

"She just needs time, dear. She is deeply hurt, Henri. Enduring this kind of situation publicly is very painful. There is no greater humiliation for a woman than the one to which you are subjecting her. She wants to go away."

"Does she want to leave me, live separate from me? Did she say so?" His tone was desperate.

"She just wants to be away for some time, visit her family in Montpensier and be away from the Court. I don't blame her. She needs peace. Spending some time apart may be good for both of you. She will ask your father for permission."

"I don't think I can be away from her, Mother. I don't know how, but I must convince her." He'd never felt as low and dejected. "I'll tell father I must leave with her. I've made a mistake, but I love her."

"I know you do. But you must make amends, Henri."

"It is all very painful."

The Queen hugged her son, lulling him as she used to when he was a boy. "I know well enough the pain of a broken heart, darling. Let's pray that time and love works the magic to mend both of your hearts."

============00============

The morning had become afternoon and it was almost time for lunch with the marquis and Lady Marie d'Aumont. For this occasion, Danielle dressed in the most opulent of her princess finery and Thérèse rearranged her hair so that she could wear her diamond and sapphire diadem. She also wore a matching set of sapphire earrings. Her ladies finished dressing her in Jacqueline's chambers, and then she returned to her apartments to join Henri in receiving the guests.

Danielle entered the sitting room followed by her ladies, who stayed discreetly at the door. When Henri saw her, his eyes widened in surprise. She was wearing a most splendid royal blue silk and velvet brocade gown that perfectly matched the blue of the sapphires on her diadem and earrings. The gown's bodice was covered with tiny pearls and its elegant trumpet sleeves were made of the finest embroidery silk. Henri was fascinated and a little confused to see her so lavishly dressed, because despite the opulence that her station afforded her, Danielle had always been modest in her attire. She was not one to wear luxurious gowns or ostentatious jewelry. In fact, he usually had to insist for her to wear the precious jewels he had gifted her.

Danielle walked calmly to Henri and went to stand beside him looking powerful and stunningly beautiful, and Henri found himself newly captivated. He held out his hand to her and she formally placed her gloved hand on his. They walked side by side to the formal drawing room to meet their guests.

When they arrived in the drawing room, the marquis and his fiancée were already conversing with Captain Laurent. At the sound of the door opening, they all turned to face the prince and princess. The marquis approached and bowed formally, then introduced his fiancée.

"Your Highnesses, allow me to introduce Lady Marie d'Aumont, my fiancée."

"Enchantée," Marie d'Aumont curtsied.

Danielle and Henri smiled while nodding their greetings to Lady Marie, and Captain Laurent asked permission to leave. Once the captain left, Henri turned to the marquis.

"My good friend, I've not seen you since Marseille!" Henri greeted the marquis with a friendly smile. "I was so looking forward to our match today, but urgent matters kept me. Please accept my apologies."

"No apologies needed, Your Highness. I trust there will be many an occasion for a tennis match in the future. I am glad we came to visit you; your captain gave us a thorough tour of the gardens and the new galleries. They are magnificent! But you are right. It has been a while since we last spoke!"

"Since the wedding festivities in Marseille. We barely had time to talk with all the formal events around the Pope's visit." Then he turned to Danielle. "I believe you have not been formally introduced to my wife." Henri smiled wryly and taking Danielle's hand, made a formal presentation. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Danielle."

"It is an honor, Your Highness" the marquis smiled at Danielle, bowed and kissed her hand. "Although, I will say, Your Highness, I almost did not recognize you. You have gotten even more ravishingly beautiful since I last saw you at your wedding, if that is possible."

"Thank you, marquis." Danielle blushed slightly and smiled back, wondering if the marquis' gallantry had offended his beautiful fiancée, but she was pleased to see that Marie d'Aumont smiled and seemed to be as fascinated as the marquis.

The marquis continued, addressing both Henri and Danielle. "I heard the news about the new heir. Congratulations, Your Highnesses!"

"Thank you. We are very excited about our first child," Henri said, fondly wrapping an arm around Danielle's waist, a gesture not commonly accepted for a royal in a public or formal occasion, but the marquis was a close friend. Danielle tensed imperceptibly, but hid her discomfort with a smile.

"When will the baby arrive?" Marie d'Aumont asked, oblivious to the quiet drama of the hosts.

"We are expecting the baby this summer, hopefully by early August," Danielle responded, gently untying herself from Henri. Then, she turned to Marie d'Aumont. "Would you do me the honor to walk with me to the dinning room?"

"I'll be delighted, Your Highness."

While the women linked arms and walked to the dinning room, Henri and the marquis spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries and catching up.

"Henri, I am so glad to see you happily married. You've proved everyone wrong," the marquis laughed.

"Yes, I am happily married."

"I remember how much you fought with the King and the nobility for them to accept her. Meanwhile, everyone whispered behind your back that she was just a simple peasant." The marquis muttered in a confidential tone, so as not to be heard by the servants. "They all bet she would not last a month in the castle. So I am glad to hear you are expecting an heir. People are going to have to bite their tongues; there is nothing left of the vulnerable girl I saw in Marseille. This stunning princess of yours is simply exquisite. Congratulations again." The marquis was truly impressed.

"She is the same person, _mon ami_ , the same vulnerable, beautiful and passionate woman I met and fell in love with in Hautefort. She was never a simple peasant. I recognized her regal qualities the moment I saw her. After all, she has regal blood, but people were not willing to believe it or see it. Not even the King, until we got married. And I am not ashamed to admit that I am as desperately in love with her as I was before we married, even more now."

"I can see that. You are lucky, my prince. Not many princes get to marry their true love."

"I am lucky," Henri said, thinking how helpless his current position was. "And what about you? Is your fiancée the woman of your dreams?"

"I like her very much. Our engagement was arranged by our parents, but we are learning to like each other as a betrothed couple. I hadn't thought there would be a difference, liking a woman as an acquaintance and then realizing she will be your partner for life. I am happy. I believe it will work."

"Then, I am glad for you." Henri chuckled.

Henri noticed that the women were already in the dinning room and about to be seated. The footmen were arriving with trays of food. "Oh, look my friend, I believe it is time for our lunch."

"Yes. Let's go join the ladies or they will think we have abandoned them," the marquis remarked in a jovial tone as he quickened his pace.

They all were seated and the sumptuous lunch was served in a formal but pleasant atmosphere. Danielle took her place next to the marquis and Henri sat next to Lady Marie d'Aumont, and lowering their heads they said grace to bless the table. Sitting up very straight, Danielle maintained a polite conversation with the marquis and his pretty fiancée; she smiled at Henri and played her role of happy princess. After lunch, they moved to the formal sitting room where the guests stayed another hour sharing drinks before visiting Danielle's library, but then they prepared to leave, as they needed to return to Paris for a dinner engagement with the Paris-dwelling family of Lady Marie d'Aumont. The marquis thanked the prince and princess for their hospitality and promised to visit again soon.

Danielle and Henri accompanied them to the courtyard and to their carriage, holding hands and smiling. They knew they were being observed by the hundreds of courtiers who stumbled over each other to witness a rift in their relationship. Once the guests departed, Henri and Danielle returned to their apartments and closing the door behind them, went their separate ways: Henri to his studio and Danielle to her library. They knew that sooner or later they would need to discuss their blight, but for now, it was best to avoid the pain and stay in their separate quarters.

================00================

As Danielle lay on the couch in her library she began to clarify her thoughts. She had dismissed her ladies-in-waiting so she could be alone. She wanted to go to Montpensier because at this time, she needed to be in a peaceful place, without hundreds of courtiers watching her every move and reactions. And she also needed the support of her family. _But the King and Queen are also my family now, and they mean well,_ Danielle thought. She took a deep breath, trying to sort out her feelings. _I need only a few weeks,_ Danielle kept rationalizing her desire to leave the Court. _For what is worth, my responsibilities here are not that important. It is not like when I was at the manor, tending to the farm, the animals, helping in the kitchen. That was real work. These fittings, dressing, dinners, entertaining...that is not real work..._

Then she corrected herself: _But as Dauphine I also I have to receive dignitaries and their wives, represent the Court with Henri when the King is not available, answer requests from subjects, pay visits to the village people, mediate in conflicts with peasants, and most importantly, continue the work to build the university... This is very important work, albeit of a different kind. No, I cannot abandon my responsibilities at Court, and I cannot leave Henri_.

"Henri." Just saying his name brought tears to her eyes. ' _How could he have done this to me, to us? How could he break my heart so? He said he could explain. How can he possibly explain something like this_?' Then a similar situation came to her mind—the masque. She remembered that as her stepmother unmasked her, she had told Henri that she could explain, but he didn't want to listen. Was she reacting with the same blind contempt?

 _I do love him. At least I should give him the opportunity to explain himself because this is what loves is— forgiveness, understanding,_ Danielle said to herself. But Henri had hurt her deeply and Danielle could not bring herself to forgive him. Her heart was broken.

 _Am I making a mistake? Or did I make a mistake by marrying him?_ Danielle asked herself, apprehensively. She could hear her aunt Louise's voice: _'don't trust the royals!_ ' _Maybe her aunt was right, maybe she did not belong here, in Court, with Henri._

Danielle was tormented by the doubts, overwhelmed by conflicting feelings: _I really didn't know what I was taking on. Maybe it's not in me to be a royal princess, to represent this Court. No...I should not think that, I am here now, I belong to this Court and I have embraced my responsibilities with dignity._ _Maybe Henri and I don't belong together. But I love him...everyone says I must forgive him. But how? How can I trust him again? I need time_. All she knew is that she needed to be away for a while; thus, she needed to talk to the King, soon.

Danielle left the couch and called Jacqueline.

"Please Jackie, I need you to request an audience with the King today. This afternoon if possible."

"Anything wrong?" Jacqueline dared to ask, even knowing that Danielle would not share her thoughts at this time.

"I just need to speak with him."

"As you wish," Jacqueline said, leaving the room.

Alone again, Danielle began to wander around her library, glancing at her books and pulling her favorites from the shelves.

She spoke aloud to them. "What would you have me do?" She grabbed the volume of _The Canterbury Tales_. "Maybe you, Chaucer, you have some wise words to spare from one of your tales; some advice on how Henri and I will fix this mess." She shook her head and dropped the book on the table. "Or maybe you, Thomas More. What is your advice? Maybe you can recommend how I am to convince the King that I must leave the Court for Montpensier. How is the King to understand my predicament? Do you think that the King will agree? You see, Thomas, Montpensier is my _Utopia_. There is great serenity there. I must go." She sighed. "I won't stay there long, only a few weeks." She put the book on one of the smallish enameled tables. "I suppose if _papa_ thought you a genius and worth the effort, I must follow your advice."

She sat down and wept gently. "Oh _papa_ , I wish you were here to guide me." She relaxed and smiled as she held some small books in her hands. She saw that she had pulled a handwritten set of private poems by Isabella di Morra, a young noble-born woman whose words lamented her family's enforced isolation, with marriage as the only escape. "My sweet Isabella, you were lonely and wanted love as I do. As we all do. What would you say about all this?"

As Danielle browsed through the book's pages, a folded piece of paper piqued her curiosity. She unfolded it. It was a short poem, in Henri's handwriting.

 _Gypsy Fires_

 _Intoxicated by the fires of the gypsy camp  
_ _my love-flame leapt from my heart to encircle my angel,  
_ _her smile  
_ _entranced even the cruelest of demons threatening my life  
_ _on a glorious night…_

Danielle's heart flooded with memories— the Gypsy camp, the night of their first kiss. He had written these verses after the gypsy camp. He loved her then and she knew he loved her now. And she loved him. Why had he broken his vows to her inflicting such pain in her heart?

The books had given her courage. Henri's poem had smoothed her anger. She knew that their lives would never be the same, but the strength of their love would guide them into this new life of forgiveness. She just needed time to heal, to forgive the unforgivable, to accept his love again. She inhaled deeply and rubbed her incipient belly. "It is time to go speak with the King."

Danielle walked to the antechamber and found her ladies looking very serious. As she entered, they stood immediately and spoke in unison, "princess."

"Has Jacqueline returned with news of my audience with the King?"

"No, no yet. I will find her." Lady Suzanne left immediately.

Danielle called Lady Anne to help her select and appropriate dress for her audience. She selected a dignified, yet elegant gown in light blue silk —the King's favorite color— with gold embroidery in the bodice and an overcoat with a wide front opening that highlighted her maternity. She wore a veil to cover her braids and a simple pearl necklace. She wanted to present herself to the King as the Dauphine and mother to the next heir.

Within half an hour Danielle was on her way to the King's council room. Announced by the guards, she floated into the room with a relaxed yet regal air. The King dismissed his advisers and gestured her to approach and she offered a deep curtsy and a very formal greeting to _her King_.

"Hello, Danielle. Please rise." The King said taking her hands and raising her from her courtesy. "The Queen spoke to me about your request. Tell me please, tell me why you feel you must leave Court."

"Your Majesty, I am here to request your permission to leave for Montpensier at the end of this week. I understand I have responsibilities in Court, and I will forsake nothing that has been scheduled. I simply want to be away for a few weeks, to visit my family."

"Well Danielle, I am so very pleased you have come to ask permission in such a manner. You know that you have become a dear daughter to me. But I do know your thoughts, child, and I will give you some advice: do not try to hide or run away from conflict. Unresolved conflict will follow you. As Dauphine, you must face this and other difficulties with dignity and grace. Like you did today. I saw you with Henri in the courtyard accompanying the Marquis de Limoges, and I was pleased with the way both of you conducted yourselves. To everyone in Court, you looked like a couple that worked out your issues. And that is the way it should be. As you know, your life as Dauphine is very public and full of responsibilities; your position requires great composure, everyone will be looking at you. You knew this when you married the Dauphin. You cannot escape your responsibilities."

Danielle lifted her chin a bit and smiled. "I am not trying to escape. I know that is not possible. But the tension is so great that at times I feel extremely tired, and I fear for my health. I would like to rest a little in the countryside for my sake and for the sake of the baby. I would like to spend time with my family; we have not seen each other in a while."

"And how long do you plan on staying with your family?" The King lifted a brow and began to grow a surly smile.

Danielle squirmed, remembering the advice of Thomas More and Erasmus. "I was thinking that I could stay a few weeks. I thought that enjoying the fresh country air would be good for me, and it would give me time alone with my family before the baby is born."

"Hmm…" The King stroked his beard pensively. After a moment he said, "I know that sometimes it is good for a couple to put some distance between them. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to go alone at this time. Henri must go with you. He is the Dauphin and you, my lovely woman, are the Dauphine who is carrying his child, our next heir. You have a duty to God and Country and you _will be_ together. Also, for security reasons, you must travel with your ladies, your personal guard and some royal guardsmen. If I entertain your request to leave the Court at this time, not only Henri must go with you, but you must not be gone for more than three or four weeks, as the prince has responsibilities at Court that cannot be eluded. I do hope you reach an agreement as to how you both shall live as future King and Queen." The King had no intention of making this anything more than a hiccup in the life of his son.

Danielle pulled herself up taller and nodded. This is not what she wanted or expected, but she would make the best of it. At least she could be away from the courtiers and their prying eyes and ears for three weeks, perhaps four.

"I thank you for listening to my request and granting your permission. I will honor my responsibilities as expected of a Dauphine."

"I know you will, Danielle. And I am proud of you for that," the King smiled satisfied, and Danielle curtsied.

The King walked to Danielle and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, my child, rise. I realize that this is very trying for you and I appreciate the way you are handling it. You will be a remarkable mother and Queen, Danielle. Henri's stupid affair seems an unsurmountable problem now, but trust me, if you both handle it with grace, it too will pass. However, you and Henri _must_ stay together. No matter how difficult. The future of France depends on it. I trust both of you with the future of this kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Danielle said, moved.

"Call me father, Danielle. We are here alone and I hope there is no longer distance between us."

"Thank you...Father." Danielle had difficulty calling him Father, despite their familiarity. "I will not disappoint you." Then she turned and left the room as gracefully as she entered.

===============00================

Danielle arrived in her apartments and went directly to the bedchamber. It had been a difficult, long day and she was tired. She still needed to face Henri and tell him about her desire to go to Montpensier, but she didn't have the energy to speak with him tonight. It would have to wait until tomorrow morning. Tonight she wanted to retire early. She sat on a chair to remove her slippers when Jacqueline entered the room.

"Danielle, I am here to accompany you to the dinning hall. Anne and Suzanne are here as well. Do you need anything?"

"Only one thing, Jacquie. Please tell the Queen I would not be joining the Court for supper tonight. I am going to bed early."

"You are not? The Queen will be concerned. Are you well?"

"I am well. I am just tired. I don't feel like dining in public tonight."

"You must not hide Danielle. That will only bring more gossip."

"I am not hiding, Jacquie. As I said, I am very tired. I will probably sleep early."

"Very well. I'll have the servants start your fire now. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Oh no, Jacquie. You should go enjoy the evening. Please go spend time with your captain. I'll be fine. Tell Anne and Suzanne to enjoy their evening as well. Just send Thérèse in to help me change and prepare for bed."

Jacqueline came closer. "Danielle, do you want to talk? You know you can confide in me."

"No, not tonight Jacquie. I promise we will talk tomorrow. I just need to rest now."

"I hope you trust me enough to tell me what is troubling you," Jacqueline said embracing Danielle.

"I will, I promise." Danielle said kissing Jacqueline on both cheeks. "Now go. Enjoy your evening."

A few minutes later Thérèse came into the room. "Lady Jacqueline told me you would not be dining with the Court tonight, my lady. Do you want supper to be served here in your chambers?" She asked while helping Danielle change into her sleeping gown.

"No, Thérèse, thank you. I am not hungry."

"But my lady, you should not go to bed with an empty stomach. It is not good for you or the baby," Thérèse insisted.

Danielle did not want anything, but she knew that she would need to have something or Thérèse would keep insisting. "I'll have some warm milk, then."

While Thérèse rushed out of the room, two servants came to light the fire. Danielle climbed into bed and tried to relax. Within a few minutes Thérèse was back with a cup of milk and placed it on the bedside table, closed the bed curtains and left the room.

Once alone, Danielle closed her eyes. She didn't want Henri to find her awake when he came to bed tonight, but even though she was extremely tired she couldn't fall asleep. She lied awake tossing and turning, thinking about how to confront the situation. The King was right; escaping was not an option. After a couple of hours she finally fell asleep.

Danielle woke up at dawn and realized that she was alone; Henri had not come to bed last night. At first she felt relieved for not having to face him yet, but then she got apprehensive. Where was he? This would be the first night since their marriage that they were both in the castle and did not sleep together. There was a small but comfortable bed in his studio, but Henri never used it, instead it was sometimes used by Laurent when working late with Henri. Excepting his time at camp and at war, Henri never failed to sleep with her. The gravity of the situation became real as she realized this could be the beginning of a definite separation. She jumped out of bed, put on her robe and was about to leave the room when she perceived movement on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Danielle approached slowly. There was Henri. He had fallen asleep clutching one of her books, _Utopia_. Obviously he had gone to her library looking for her and had found her books piled on the table. Danielle sat on the floor next to the couch and observed him closely. His face showed signs of distress; his usual joyful expression was now gone. She felt extremely sad; she wanted to kiss him, erase the sadness from his face, but she repressed the impulse. She touched him lightly, stroking his face and running her fingers through his hair. Still asleep, Henri's face relaxed, and the beginning of a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. Then he opened his eyes, sleepily.

"Danielle," he murmured.

"Good morning, Henri. You didn't come to bed last night," Danielle spoke in a soft, pained whisper.

"I was not sure you will have me. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh..."

"It would have been impossible for me to lie next to you and not touch you. I would have wanted to hold you in my arms, but I know you feel repulsed by me."

"I am not repulsed, Henri. I am deeply hurt, and disappointed."

"I am sorry, Danielle. I would give my life to spare you this suffering."

Danielle sighed. "I know we need to talk Henri, but not now, not here. I want to leave the Court this week, spend some time in Montpensier with my family. I asked the King for permission and he granted it, provided we travel together."

"Yes, Father told me."

"I would have preferred to go alone. I need time to think..."

"I know you want to be away from me, Danielle, but I can't bear it. I asked to go with you, I requested it from Father."

"You shouldn't have. I wanted to be away from Court, and yes...away from you, for a while."

"I know I have no right... but I don't want to be without you. I want to us to be away from Court together, so we can talk. I can explain everything to you. We can leave today if you so wish. I'll do whatever makes you happy."

Danielle smiled sadly but didn't say anything. She knew that it would be very difficult for her to be happy now. But she would be open to the possibilities; she will try to listen to him for the sake of their child, and for the love they still felt for each other.

"We will leave today, then," she replied.

Henri took her hand and was pleased that she didn't withdraw it. "Give me a chance to show you how much I love you, Danielle. I have never loved anyone but you. Trust me."

"I don't know how...how can I trust you?"

"I'll earn your trust. Let me. I won't disappoint you again, I promise."

"Don't make promises you cannot fulfill, Henri," she said as she got up and walked to her dressing room.

Henri realized that he had a long road ahead of him to regain her trust. He loved Danielle and he was eagerly expecting their child. He needed her by his side to be happy, and he also needed her to help him claim his other child. He was determined to regain Danielle's trust, and her love. He was nothing without her. His marriage had never been about specific obligations, but about love. He promised to himself he would win her back and Montpensier was the perfect place to do it.

================00=================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	42. Chapter 42 - Towards Reconciliation

Chapter 42- Towards Reconciliation

Henri sat up, stretched, and rubbed his face thinking about the busy day ahead. He mentally reviewed the day's schedule: a council meeting and then a meeting with his father and a couple of Princes of the Blood in the morning; then he had to review the draft of the King's new edict before the King's public audiences. At noon he would meet with Monsieur De L'Orme, the architect drafting the plans for the university. The university... Danielle had been his inspiration for this project, and he wished he could review the plans with her. But Danielle did not want to speak with him. He knew she would not receive him if he were to call on her.

As his valet dressed him, his secretary continued to read through the day's agenda. Early in the afternoon he had to receive the English Ambassador, attend the King's audiences to negotiate agreements with the local peasantry and then appear before the Court with the King and Queen, and with Danielle by his side.

He stood before the mirror determined to end his day as early as possible. He will be leaving for Montpensier with Danielle today even if it meant postponing meetings or reading documents on the road. He felt new hope in his heart –this trip to Montpensier was what they both needed. He looked forward to spending time alone with his wife, away from the Court and the courtiers. He stared at his reflection and became pensive. _I will do everything to make her happy. It will be good to hold Danielle in my arms, to see her smile again, be close to her and our baby!_

He moved into the outer dressing chamber and gave orders to his staff to prepare a trunk for a three-week trip to Montpensier. He knew that a forest teeming with game surrounded the vast Château de Montpensier, and Danielle loved the hunt, so he asked for his hunting outfits and gear to be packed. Then he rushed to his studio to start the day's work. He reviewed contracts, answered the most urgent letters and gathered the documents needed for the meeting with his father. He continued to sift through his pile of documents, but as the castle came to life it became increasingly difficult to concentrate. He could hear the scurrying of the servants and courtiers and discussions in the hall, the clanging of the spears indicating the changing of the guard outside his door, and finally the approach of a familiar footstep before a knock on his door.

"Enter," Henri responded almost at the same time that a worried-looking Laurent opened the door and let himself in.

"Henri, your presence is requested in the King's chambers, now."

"In his chambers? Now? I am meant to meet the Princes of the Blood in the council room in one hour. Has the King cancelled the meeting?"

"The King is not well. He is unable to receive the Princes or hold audiences today, and he would like you to do it for him. Montmorency will assist you. The King has requested to see you now, in private, in his chambers."

Henri picked up the edict documents and promptly left with Laurent. He was concerned. His father never cancelled political meetings or postponed audiences. He had always been strong, boasting about his sturdy constitution and not given to complaints. Henri did not remember him ever being ill.

"Tell me Laurent, what ailment is afflicting the King? He seemed perfectly fine just yesterday," Henri asked as he and Laurent hurried to the King's chambers.

"I don't know. But when I met with him earlier this morning he was pale and weak." Henri could see Laurent was unnerved. "Dr. Fernel is examining him now."

They walked the length of the vestibule and Henri burst into his father's rooms without bothering to wait to be announced. The King's bedchamber at Fontainebleau had high arched ceilings and floor to ceiling stained glass windows that poured glorious colors across the room. Long mirrors adorned the spaces between the windows, and alluring Italian paintings –the King's latest obsession- hung between the intricately carved wooden wall panels. Dominating the center of the room was the immense mahogany canopied bed where the King lay surrounded by a long line of gentlemen-of-the chamber and all the ambitious nobles that constituted his retinue. The heavy red velvet curtains had been drawn back and Dr. Fernel was taking his pulse. At the sight of his son, King Francis raised his hand towards him.

"Henri, please get closer. Everyone, leave us. You too, doctor."

Henri was shocked to see his father looking so weak. The King had always been in command; Henri had never seen him looking so vulnerable. At that moment, Henri felt the old resentments disappear. When everyone had left the room, Henri moved cautiously to the side of the bed and sat in a chair so he could hold his father's hand.

"My son, I wanted to speak to you alone," the King whispered, looking into Henri's eyes.

Henri had a difficult time hearing his father so he moved closer.

"I don't want your mother or your sister to worry, but my health is declining rapidly, and I want you to be prepared to take the reins of this kingdom. It will be my time to go soon and in turn your time to rule."

"Don't say that, please. You are strong. You have many years ahead of you, as my father and my King." Henri felt uneasy; it was a difficult conversation.

"Don't be mistaken, boy. I may not be dying yet, but I feel very weak, and I know my time here is short. I have made many mistakes, Henri. I know how much I have hurt you, and a lifetime of regret is not enough for you to forgive the pain I have inflicted upon you. I was not the father you deserved when you were sent to Spain as an innocent child, nor when you came back needing love and attention, or when you desperately fought to marry Danielle."

"All of that is in the past now, father. You must get better so that we can work together as father and son, as King and Prince. I love you and I respect you. It is the prerogative of a King to err and still be obeyed and respected."

"Yes, but a King must also learn from his mistakes and amend them. We cannot inflict pain in others with impunity." Supported by his elbows, the King tried to rise in the bed, and the effort left him gasping for air so he leaned back on his pillows. Henri stood and arranged the pillows to make his father more comfortable.

"I want to make peace with you, Henri. I want to be here for you before it is too late. I love you, son, and I am truly sorry for all that I have done to you." The King squeezed Henri's hand, a gesture to build a paternal connection that he had forsaken.

"Father, you don't need to apologize to me. You are the King," Henri was fighting back the tears that filled his eyes. All those years craving the love of his father, praying for one sign of affection, had made him resentful. But now, hearing his father say he loved him...it was healing. He kept the King's hand in his, afraid of losing the connection.

"You are the Crown Prince, my son, France's Dauphin. I want you to receive the Princes of the Blood today and negotiate with them. They are powerful and you know what is at stake. Don't give them more concessions that the ones we have already agreed upon. But don't fight them either. They are not your enemies, but they could become so if you openly oppose them. I also want you to conduct audiences today with Montmorency. Be fair to the nobles and to the peasants. All land disputes must be settled and compensations granted. Make sure you have the nobles on your side. We cannot afford to have internal disputes when England and Spain are threatening war."

"Yes, Father."

"I also want to talk to you about Danielle."

"Father, I know…I will fix this..."

"Don't interrupt. Listen. I have learn to love and appreciate Danielle. She is a beautiful soul and you were lucky to find her. But that is not the only reason I want you to fix your marriage." The King coughed, trying to clear his airways. "When you insisted on marrying her, I came to an agreement with her uncle, the Duc de Châtellerault. Do you know that Danielle was being pursued by the Infante Felipe, the son of the Emperor? I was too proud to see Danielle's value then, but no matter, I finally understood. If Danielle had married the son of the Emperor and had a male child with him, our kingdom would have been in jeopardy, for her child could have claims to this throne. The duke decided to atone for the treason of his brother and thus agreed to link Danielle's line with ours. Son, remember Danielle is from the senior Bourbon line, a line with a rightful claim to the throne. She is the great granddaughter of a King who granted _sui juris_ inheritance to the female line of his family. Danielle's male child would be a rightful heir to the throne of France with whomever prince she bore the child. Duke Philippe did not need to allow her to marry you, but he did. He has affirmed our power while adding Italian territories to our kingdom."

The King paused and stared sternly at Henri. "Do you know why he allowed the wedding? The Duke respected Danielle's feelings towards you." He paused again tightening his grip on Henri's hand. "He cared about her happiness and the happiness of his family. I wish I had engaged with him sooner. I could have learned from the Duke. My point is…I have a debt of honor with him to care for Danielle and her position in this Court. Fix your marriage. Honor the trust that the Duke placed in you, in us. It will guarantee piece in this kingdom."

Henri was silent. He knew that the Duke had great love and respect for his niece. He had entrusted Danielle to his care and he had failed her. He wanted to say something, but he decided not to interrupt his father.

"You married for love, something most princes cannot do, but your marriage is of utmost political importance. And now, you've made a mistake at a time when your wife is most vulnerable. Know that you may lose her love and the support of her Bourbon family, opening old wounds between our families. She will remain France's Dauphine, but you may lose her affection. You must leave for Montpensier today, and you must win her back for you and for this Court. Beg her forgiveness and come back strong and ready to reign."

"That is my intention, father, but I will need more time than three weeks," Henri said, thinking that it was ironic that his father had become Danielle's champion.

"I know," the King acknowledged. "I didn't say this to Danielle, but I want you to be there as long as necessary. You must regain her trust and her affection, and most importantly, the trust of the Duke. In any event, once I feel better I will be moving the Court to Chenonceaux. I told Laurent to start preparing the guard for the move. I feel the need to be in that beautifully inspiring château. It will be better for my health. Then, in a few months, we will return to Paris. Danielle may be in her period of seclusion by then, but make sure she is in a condition to travel and join us there. You both must be in Paris for the birth of your heir. I want the new prince or princess to be born in Paris."

"Father, I cannot leave the Court if you are not well. I won't be at peace. We will stay. I will explain to Danielle that we must wait until you are better."

"No, Henri. I won't be alone. The Queen will be here. She is perfectly capable to govern while I'm ill. I will keep you informed of all decisions made by the council. I may need you to come back now and again to attend important meetings, but now you must go, if only for a few weeks. You must attend to her, make your marriage strong again, not only for your sake, but for France. Your union was a blessing to this country. France would be better served if you live together as one, and have a healthy amount of heirs for this kingdom."

"Thank you, father. I will not fail. But please promise me you will call on me if you need to."

"I will." The King let go of Henri's hand and patted his face. "I feel better knowing that you will be together," the King said, thinking of how much Henri had changed. He was a mature man with a sense of responsibility, much of which was thanks to Danielle. He believed that Danielle alone had the power to help Henri become a great King and hold him firm in his duties. "You need Danielle by your side, son. Don't keep her away and don't get distracted with other women as I did in my youth. At the end, she is the one who would bear your rightful children and will stand by your side in sickness and in health. You are young, and you love each other. Correct your mistakes and mend your marriage." King Francis pulled Henri close and kissed his forehead. "Now go. And send for your mother. I need to be with her."

================00===============

As the morning advanced, the pace of the preparations became hectic. Henri was bustled from political negotiations to public audiences, in-between giving orders to the servants and guards to make arrangements for the trip. Then he sent a herald to Montpensier to announce their visit and asked Montmorency to summon a Court doctor for Danielle, to accompany them on the trip.

Meanwhile, Danielle was in her library responding to the correspondence assigned to her by the Queen, and answering requests from the village. Then she started to select the books she wanted to bring on the trip while Thérèse packed her trunks with chosen outfits. She was returning to her chambers with a pile of books when she saw Jacqueline.

Jacqueline curtsied, "Your Highness, I've been looking..."

Danielle smiled. "Jacquie, are your things packed? I hope you know. I am sorry that you and the ladies have to come with me with such short notice to prepare. The King insisted I should be accompanied by you and my guard."

"I am ready and I am glad to go. You are the Dauphine and we are at your service." Jacqueline approached Danielle. "But there is something else I want to share with you." Jacqueline could barely contain her excitement. "I am engaged!" She exclaimed happily showing the ring on her finger.

Danielle was so pleased she set down her books and took Jacqueline's hands in hers and soon they were swinging around in a joyful dance.

"Oh, Jacquie! That is marvelous! Congratulations! Have you chosen a date for your wedding yet?"

"Well, we want to be married in the spring, so we've suggested April 15. Your baby is not due until August and you won't be showing much; so I am hoping you could be one of my ladies. Would the King allow it? I mean, you are a Princess, can you be one of my ladies?"

"I don't see why not," Danielle frowned. "You are my sister, after all."

"I would be so happy if you could escort me, Danielle!" Jacqueline talked rapidly, switching ideas and words in her excitement. "Marc said the Court would move soon to Chenonceaux. I heard that the château is such an enchanting place! Oh, but how long would we stay in Montpensier?" Jacqueline couldn't keep her excitement bottled up. "Oh yes, Marc is asking the King's permission to marry there, in Chenonceaux, I mean, at the Château de Chenonceau. Oh, you will be there, right? I can't get married if you are not there!"

Danielle laughed and hugged Jacqueline. "Of course, I won't miss your wedding for the world. Now breathe." Jacqueline laughed and relaxed a bit. "And since I am forcing you to be away with me, I will help you prepare the ceremony. I am sure my aunts will be excited to help as well."

Jacqueline was very pleased. "So you will come. I believe Marc has already asked the Prince."

"I guess it is settled then. We'll be there."

"Very well. I think Lady Claire will also be able to join us. She is much better and she will soon be completely recovered from her burns. I want you, Claire, Suzanne and Anne to escort me."

"As you wish, dear sister." Danielle smiled, moved by Jacqueline's excitement. _How far we have both come_ , she thought. She was no longer the free-spirited peasant girl running wild in the fields of Hautefort, and Jacqueline was far from the shy and frumpy girl growing up in the shadows of her now-gone beautiful sister. "I am so happy for you Jacquie. You deserve all the happiness in the world," Danielle said wholeheartedly, but then she noticed a wave of sadness crossing Jacqueline's face, her excitement rapidly dwindling.

Danielle looked into her face. "Oh, Jacquie, what is it? You are sad. Is it something I said?"

"No, no. It is just that…I was thinking about my sister. Marguerite….she would have liked to be at my wedding. And my mother… I am to be wed without my mother's blessing."

"I am so sorry, Jacquie." Danielle knew there would be no peace for Jacqueline especially since her mother was still imprisoned, shamed. Rodmilla hadn't yet had her final trial. She knew Jacqueline wasn't a courtier who could brush off family shame and forget the love of her family. Danielle felt for Jacqueline. _Maybe there is something I could do._ "I could ask the King to let you see Rodmilla. She is still here. She cannot be sent to the Americas before having a proper trial and a final verdict."

"Yes, I would very much like to visit her. She should know I am getting married to the captain."

"I'll arrange it," Danielle smiled but her eyes showed sadness.

"Thank you, Danielle."

Danielle turned to go about her business and was thinking of changing the subject when Jacqueline touched her arm. "Danielle, I need to say something else."

Danielle turned back around with a more convincing smile. Jacqueline looked intently at her sister and spoke in a soft voice.

"Danielle, I am also sad because of...your actions. You are my sister and I love you. That is why, with all due respect, I dare tell you that you are making a mistake by not allowing the Prince to explain what happened in Piedmont."

Danielle's smile vanished. She lowered her eyes, intent on looking at the floor, avoiding Jacqueline's pleading eyes. She was not ready to yield. "I don't want to hear the details," she said in a barely audible voice.

"I know you are angry and hurt. I know that you want to go some place safe where you could dig through all that rage. You are hoping to find peace in Montpensier, but you won't find peace until you listen to the Prince," Jacqueline insisted.

Danielle kept silent. She was biting her lip as she always did when upset.

Jacqueline continued. "Marc told me what happened in Piedmont. It was not what you think. The Prince didn't seek to betray you, not on purpose; he made a mistake, Danielle. They were tricked. Marc was with the Prince and he made the same mistake, although fortunately without unwanted consequences. I have forgiven him. I don't approve of it, but it will eat at you if you let it embitter you. I won't let it get in my way. I love Marc. It was a mistake that must be left in the past."

"How can you leave a child in the past, Jacqueline? A child is always the future."

"It doesn't have to be a sad future. You could rise above the moral outrage and help the child, you know? You are in the position to do so. And you must allow the Prince to explain what happened," Jacqueline urged her. "You must listen to him. You owe it to each other, for all you went through to be together."

"It doesn't matter what happened. The fact is that another woman is having his child." Danielle's voice was so faint that Jacqueline could barely hear her. She kept looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her sister, because obviously Jacqueline didn't understand. The so-called _mistake_ had consequences that will affect the rest of their lives. How could she leave that in the past?

The little bit of joy on Jacqueline's face disappeared. "I understand how hard this must be, but you are married to a Prince that one day will be our King and you'll be our Queen, and I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. The Prince is not proud of what he did; he is as miserable as you are and everyone can see it. He is like a ghost walking around the castle. He needs you and we need you." Jacqueline spoke with conviction, as she thought that there was little doubt about the Prince's love for his wife; so much that even the most malicious courtiers commented on his complete dependence on Danielle.

"Please, sister, consider your future. I hope this trip brings the two of you back together. You cannot change the Prince's mistake, but you can change how you are going to live with it."

"Jackie, it's not that easy. I love him and I want to forgive him. I'll try with all my heart, but it is beyond me. It is not about moral outrage, it is about trust. You know, life here in the Court has not been easy, and I relied on him for support, he was my emotional sustenance. I lived for him and I desired him madly. And now, when he approaches, I fear his touch, my stomach revolts like I have eaten something rotten. It must show in my face because he immediately withdraws. I know he is hurt by my rejection and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I feel terribly about it, but I can't relax around him. I do not know how long it will take for this feeling to go away. I've tried to change it but my body doesn't allow it."

"Oh, could it be your pregnancy? Many women feel sick when expecting."

"Perhaps." Danielle looked up, thinking Jacqueline didn't know yet the power of carnal love. _She doesn't understand what it is to desire one's husband and then suddenly feel contempt, mixed with love, fear and again passion. It is so powerful and terrifying. It is all very confusing. I can only hope my aunts will help me clarify these feelings_. She smiled and aloud said, "Enough, Jackie. Now let's hurry, we need to get ready for the trip."

"When could I see my mother?" Jacqueline inquired timidly.

"I will speak with the King about Rodmilla before we leave for Montpensier. I'll request a meeting for you. It will have to be after the Court moves to Chenonceaux but before the wedding. I wish her fate could be different but it is not in my hands. I am sorry."

Jacqueline was grateful and embraced Danielle as a sister. She gave her a kiss on each cheek and walked away. Before she reached the door she turned around. "One more thing, Danielle. Stop apologizing. You are the Dauphine and need not apologize to anyone other than the King and Queen. You have said you are sorry more than once, like the predicament of my mother is your fault. It is not. It is of her own making and I know that."

"You are my sister."

"Then practice your speech with me. Don't forget who you are, or other people will forget it as well."

Danielle nodded. Jacqueline gave her a slight smile and left the room.

================00===============

Around 3:00 pm, Montmorency announced the carriages were ready. The grooms were bringing the horses around and Laurent and the Prince's guard were gathering in the courtyard.

There were three carriages in all, and soon Danielle's ladies were ready to ride in the first carriage. The second and larger carriage was prepared for Danielle and Henri, which considering the condition of the Princess, had been arranged with plenty of cushions and velvet pillows, plush blankets and jars of water and fresh fruit to make the trip as comfortable as possible for the Princess. Thérèse, the doctor and Henri's valet would follow in the third carriage. Henri's personal guard would escort the carriages and they would be followed by a large contingent of attendants, servants and royal guardsmen. Every precaution had been taken to guarantee the Prince and Princess' safety. Everyone was ready to go. They were just waiting for Henri and Danielle to come out.

Henri went to their chambers to look for Danielle, only to find her kneeling on the floor, retching over the chamber pot. Concerned, he took a pitcher of water from their bedside table, poured a cup, and went to kneel next to her. She looked pale, and despite the cold air gushing through the open window, he could see little drops of sweat lingering around her forehead.

"Oh God, you are ill!"

Danielle took a deep breath. "No, the doctor said that feeling sick is normal in the first few months." She leaned against the cold wall, closing her eyes in an effort to control her dizziness, but she felt like the floor had been removed from underneath her and the room was spinning around like a carousel. "I felt fine the past few weeks, so I thought it had passed, but now the nausea had returned with a vengeance. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Please drink some water," Henri said handing her a full cup. He went to look for a damp cloth and came back to sit next to her, applying the wet cloth to her forehead.

Danielle had removed her beaded snood and her braids had become loose; her hair was falling on her face.

"You are not well. Maybe we should wait, this is a long trip," he said while holding her hair so it wouldn't fall into the chamber pot. When his hand moved to rub her back Danielle recoiled. It was a small, involuntary movement, but Henri felt the tension and withdrew his hand.

"Shall I call your ladies?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." Danielle felt sad; her heart ached for him, but her body rejected him. She couldn't help it. She wiped her face with the cloth, managed to arrange her hair and thanked him. She drank the water and after a few minutes she was able to sit up and Henri helped her up.

"Are you sure you can travel in this condition?"

"Yes. I am ready to go. They are all waiting outside. Let's go." Danielle was eager to be away from the Court. She wanted to leave behind the gossiping courtiers, the condescending and duplicitous nobles of the King's entourage, and even the over solicitous servants.

For the first time she wished she could be far away, maybe as far as Italy, with her uncle. She had never visited the family's palace in Mantua. If she could leave France, she would do it, but she knew it was not only impossible, but unwise. Escapism, as the King had warned her, was never conducive to real solutions. Instead, she was going to Montpensier with Henri. She thought about the Queen's words to ' _rise above the scandal and claim the place that is yours...'_

 _'I must not succumb to my grief, I must keep my head up.'_ She said to herself. Her anger and her pain were for no one to witness. In fact, her anger gave her the power to rise above the pain and the gossip, and she reminded herself she was the Dauphine. She felt powerful in her position.

She allowed Henri to take her hand as they walked together down the long hall from their chambers and outside into the cold afternoon air. Feeling the warmth of Henri's hand in hers, she trusted that the peaceful environment of Montpensier would offer her the ability to forgive. Henri continued to hold her hand as they descended the stone horseshoe-shaped staircase into the central courtyard.

There they were, the crowd of eager courtiers surrounding their carriages in the courtyard.

The Prince and Princess had been the Court's romantic inspiration and favorite object of gossip, so when news of the couple's mysterious trip became known and the Prince's guard readied in the courtyard, the courtiers were intrigued. Thus the hundreds of courtiers who, as usual, could not get enough of the royal couple and came out to bid them farewell. They all wanted to have a glimpse of the couple and witness how the Prince's misdeed had affected the Princess. They wanted to observe if there was a rift in their relationship as it was rumored.

At the sight of the Prince and Princess the courtiers bowed and curtsied in unison. There were many who watched from the castle windows as well, all with the same questions burning in their heads: _Where are they going?_ The King had not formally informed the Court about this trip, but judging by their large entourage and the amount of trunks carried it was obvious that Their Highnesses were embarking on a long journey.

The King was not well enough to come to the courtyard, but the Queen and Princess Marguerite came out to say goodbye and wish them a good trip. The Queen embraced and kissed Danielle first, and then Henri, whispering in his ear: "I'll pray for a happy reconciliation. Please, do your best."

Henri nodded and kissed his mother and then his sister. Then he held Danielle's arm and guided her into their carriage. The carriages started and everyone waved, and soon the caravan was clearing the gates, off to Montpensier.

================00================

 _Thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	43. Chapter 43 - Bound by Love

Chapter 43 – Bound by Love

Henri broke the uncomfortable silence inside the carriage.

"Do you feel better?"

They had been riding for about an hour and not a word had been spoken between them. As soon as the carriage disappeared past the gates of Fontainebleau, Danielle had reclined in the cushions and closed her eyes. Sitting across from her, Henri watched her closely. He knew she was not asleep, but he was afraid to upset her with conversation.

"Mm-hmm," Danielle responded without opening her eyes. She settled deeper between the cushions and stretched her feet out further on the seat across from her, next to Henri.

"Danielle…" Henri called softly after another moment of silence. "I am afraid I shall not get peace until I explain to you what happened in Piedmont." He paused, as if trying to phrase his words carefully. He was tormented by guilt and by his desire to hold her in his arms again. "I…I want you to know that I love you, and I want to make things right. Can I touch you?"

Danielle nodded, silently. Henri reach out and laid his hands on her ankles and gently lifted her feet so he could position himself to lay them on his lap. He removed her velvet sleepers and began to slowly massage her feet, moving his hands over her silk stockings, and gradually sliding them to her ankle. He moved his thumbs in little circles at the base of her soles, applying light pressure, hoping to release Danielle's tension. He was hoping this act of kindness might melt the ice that now defined their relationship.

"We are alone in this carriage, away from Court as you wanted, and you still cannot meet my eye. Please Danielle, look at me. Can we talk?"

Danielle opened her eyes and looked at him, but she did not move. "You want to speak now? I wish you had spoken to me as soon as you were back from Piedmont. Instead, I had to learn about your affair through Court rumors and hear the courtiers laughing behind my back," Danielle felt her anger coming back.

"I am sorry. I tried, but I couldn't. I was afraid you would not understand. I wanted to spare you this suffering, to be worthy of you again. If you only know how ashamed I feel…"

"Ashamed? Don't be offended, Henri, but your shame does not compare to the humiliation I felt…that I still feel. I feel like a failure, like I was not enough for you. We promised to be truthful and to trust each other. What happened to that promise? I don't know what is more hurtful, your lies, your affair, or the depth of your deceit."

"I didn't lie to you Danielle. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you… and I didn't know how, because I was afraid. I know that it was foolish of me…there is not such a thing as a right moment to talk about something like this. Then, when I summoned my courage to tell you, you didn't let me explain. I understand, you were hurt, and angry, but I want you to know that..."

"I am still hurt and angry, Henri," she cut him off. "Explain what? You slept with another woman, please spare me the details." Danielle's voice was pained.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. "Perhaps the courtiers were right...our marriage was a mistake, we don't belong together," Danielle said in a whisper.

"Don't say that, please. Our marriage is the best thing that has happened to me. You must know that. We DO belong together, Danielle. You are my love, my match. It was just a moment of weakness... I let myself get entangled in a tricky situation. If wold just let me explain..."

"You said you were not like other princes, you said you'd be loyal, but when the opportunity presented itself, not only you broke your promise, but you kept the truth from me, which is what I found so hard to forgive," she was struggling to contain her tears. She closed her eyes for a moment. "But you are the Crown Prince, perhaps I should not expect loyalty from you." She took a deep breath. "I may have to accept you as France's Prince, Henri, but know that I am embarrassed to have you as my husband."

Henri lowered his head, hurt. Her words fell like a dagger in his heart. "It was not my intention to deceit you."

She opened her eyes and leaning forward looked directly into Henri's face. "Your betrayal is much deeper than a simple deceit, Henri. Did you think you could conceive a child with another woman and hide it from me?"

"I didn't know about the child… believe me," Henri pleaded, looking into her eyes. "I learned about it when Montmorency returned to Court. He was the one who found out. It was all such a mess. But it is not what you think. Yes, it is true that I laid with that woman, but I didn't have an affair. I was horrified upon waking. I didn't… I was completely drunk and I don't remember anything except waking up. You have to believe me, Danielle. Please, forgive me. Let me tell you what happened. You need to know. You will understand. We can work through this. I will give my life to see you happy again."

Danielle couldn't help but wonder at Henri's words. She crossed her arms hugging her body, as if protecting herself from what she was about to hear.

She lifted her eyes to Henri. "We are here alone. Perhaps it is better that I hear it now, since everyone else already has."

Henri spoke slowly, choosing his words with care. He kept his head lowered to hide his shame. He talked about his loneliness, his fears in the battlefield, and the events that led to that fateful evening in Piedmont. As he recounted the incident in the Italian tavern, he maintained the physical contact by massaging Danielle's feet. Often his voice was choked with emotion, and he paused. He was aware of his betrayal and what he would lose if Danielle denied him her love, the love that he dreamed about all his life. When he was finished he lifted his head and looked at Danielle. He saw tears in her eyes; her expression was that of sadness more than anger. Suddenly she sat up and asked him to order the carriage to stop.

"Now! Please. I have to get out!" She barely gave the carriage time to stop before she jumped out and ran to the side of the road. Overcome by a wave of nausea, she fell onto her knees on the dirt road and threw up. Henri jumped out and rushed to her side, followed by the doctor who hopped out of his carriage when he saw the Princess fall to her knees. The two men knelt next to her, and while the doctor took her pulse Henri rubbed her back. After a few minutes they helped her to stand. Henri wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned on him, breathing raggedly, debilitated.

For the first time in days she felt comfort in his embrace. She had listened to his explanation, heard the pain in his voice, his plea for forgiveness. They would have to work hard to regain the trust and the easy enjoyment of each other, their only hope being the deep love that bound them. But she knew then that she would give him the chance. She didn't know when, or how, but she knew that with time they would overcome this difficult situation. It was worth it. Their love was worth fighting for.

=============00============

The trip was difficult for Danielle. The constant swinging and jolting of the carriage was hard on her body and after a couple of hours she was overcome by another wave of dizziness and nausea. Again Henri had to stop the caravan of carriages and horses for Danielle to find some relief.

Soon the Prince realized that the trip would take much longer than anticipated, since every few hours he was forced to stop and take Danielle out of the carriage. After a while, Danielle was so weak that despite her anger and her previous discomfort with Henri she collapsed on his lap and he held her for the remainder of the trip. They were now traveling very slowly, the roads were very dark, and Henri became apprehensive, so he sent some guards ahead to secure the roads. They had planned to arrive in the Loiret early in the evening and lodge for the night at the Château de Montargis, a château owned by Henri's maternal aunt, Renée de France, Duchesse de Ferrara. But they were so delayed that Henri had to dispatch a courier to say they would be arriving very late, past midnight.

=============00============

Two days later, in the mid-afternoon, Danielle and Henri arrived in Montpensier. Duke Philippe and his wife Eleonora came out to welcome them in the central courtyard along with the Duchesse Louise de Bourbon, the young Duke Giancarlo and all of the château's personnel. Duchess Louise was especially eager to see her daughter Suzanne, whom she found had grown into a sensible young woman after becoming Danielle's lady.

Danielle and Henri were received with the protocol due their titles and immediately led through the Grand Hall to the formal Red Drawing Room where a huge fireplace warmed the air. They were offered wine and aperitifs before dinner was served. Danielle had previously sent a letter to her aunt Eleonora briefly explaining her reasons for visiting Montpensier. So, after dinner, Eleonora and Danielle retired to the Duchess' chambers to speak in private.

"Oh, my dear Dani! Let me look at you," the Duchesse Eleonora hugged Danielle warmly and then stepped back to get a better look at her. "I am sorry, I should address you properly, Your Highness. But you look too pale, darling." She gave her another hug. "Your letter... Oh, I've been so worried about you!"

"I am well, Z _ia_ , really. I am only tired. The journey was long and difficult. And please don't call me Your Highness. No formalities, please. We are family and you know that I am perfectly ordinary."

"You are not ordinary at all, but alright," the duchess caressed Danielle's face. "Now, excuse my bluntness, darling, but you look more than tired and you are too thin for an expectant woman." She took Danielle by the hand and went to sit with her on her favorite couch. "Danielle, how are things with the Prince? Your letter left me concerned and we must talk about it as a family. Should I ask Louise to join us?" Eleonora's tone was now very serious.

"Oh no, Z _ia_. No, please. Let aunt Louise enjoy her time with Suzanne. She has not seen her in months. Besides, she's never been very keen on Henri, so let's not add wood to the fire. I sent you a letter so that you and _Zio_ would not be surprised by our personal distance, especially if Henri and I ask for separate chambers. The staff may comment about it."

"Not really, they won't. You and Prince Henri are royalty, my Princess; most royal couples do not share a room, not regularly anyway. Your happy marriage is rather an anomaly for people in your position." Eleonora gave her a wry smile. "I am sure it took a while for the staff at the Louvre to get used to your rather _peasant marriage_ arrangement. Even your aunt Louise found the arrangement to be a little ordinary. But I was delighted about it. I don't like it a bit that you and the Prince are not longer in harmony, but I do hope that you still perform your marital duties."

Danielle smiled sadly. "I love Henri, _Zia_. Its never been ' _a duty'_ for me to be with him. But no, we will not be sharing a bed anytime soon. I am not ready to forgive him."

"He loves you very much, Danielle."

"I know. But I am very upset."

"Oh dear. I trust you'll find your way to each other again. I am very much concerned about you both."

"I don't want you or aunt Louise to worry, _Zia_. My marital problems should not concern the family."

"Oh, but you are mistaken, ma petite!" the voice of Duke Philippe walking into the room interrupted the women's private chat.

" _Zio_!" Danielle stood up and turned to the duke as he approached her with a wide smile.

Duke Philippe took Danielle's hands in his and looked at her lovingly. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Danielle, and I am afraid you do not understand your position. You are not only a Princess, but the wife of the Dauphin. The day you married the Crown Prince of France your marital problems became a matter of state. And personally, don't tell us that your problems don't concern us; you are part of this family and we love you. You are like a daughter to us." His tone was gentle, but firm. "Please my dear, take a seat."

Danielle took a deep breath and sat next to her aunt. "I am sorry, _Zio_. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want any of you to worry about me." Her hands were sweating and she felt anxious. She needed fresh air. She stood suddenly and walked to the closest window, fogged by the cold February winds. There was a cold current seeping noisily under the sill. She placed her hands on the windowpane and leaned her head against the glass, looking absently through the half-opened shutters. The freezing air helped her feel more herself. Outside the window, she could hear the water splashing in the new courtyard fountains and wondered why the family kept the fountains running this late in the winter. Her mind got distracted and her angst began to subside.

When she felt a little calmer she turned to face her family. Her gaze turned back to the Duke, and her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed a bit in anxiety. "Henri and I have spoken, he explained himself," she sighed. "It is hard to accept, but even if I am not ready to forgive the husband, I will accept the explanation of the Prince. I know what is expected of me as Dauphine. 'l'll be by his side, but just in public, in all those official functions and Court gatherings. That is my duty."

"I have no doubt that you'll do your duty. However, I believe that your marriage is not about duty. Prince Henri and you are meant to be together, not only as France's next monarchs, but as the loving couple you've always been. We have learned a thing or two from both of you. You showed all of us the power of love and perseverance, and the beauty of forgiveness. You set high standards for what a marriage should be, and for what a royal couple should represent. You unified the country: the nobility, the merchants, the peasantry...they are all supporters. Your marriage, my Princess, is bigger than Henri's mistake and your wounded pride."

"It is not about pride, _Zio_. It is about trust." She spoke in a soft voice, turning again to look out the window. "Even if I forgive him, how can I ever trust him again?"

The Duke slowly walked towards Danielle. "You will...with time, because you know that even when he made a mistake, he is trustworthy."

"Do you really think so, _Zio_?"

"I know so. Danielle, you are wounded and I understand, but don't let your pain cloud your judgement for too long. Henri just spoke with me. He explained what happened. He cannot forgive himself for having hurt you so. He understands that he must regain your trust. And he wants the chance. It is up to you to give it to him and I believe you should." Duke Philippe paused because he knew Danielle was silently crying. He stood a short distance from her and continued. "He regrets having disappointed you, and me. He asked for my forgiveness, but I am not God, I cannot condemn him nor can I forgive him for hurting you so deeply. That is something only you can do and I stand behind your decision. His deed caused his greatest pain. Seeing you hurt is his biggest punishment. You are his love. He is afraid of losing you."

"He won't lose me, _Zio_. I don't know how he'll ever regain my trust but he's still my husband and I love him. I understand we need to make our marriage work. Please, don't tell aunt Louise. She's always been critical of the royal family, and she will not forgive Henri. Let us at least find our way and then we can decide when to tell her."

"Do you still love him?" Duchess Eleonora asked walking towards Danielle.

"With all my heart," Danielle whispered, almost like talking to herself, tears rolling down her face.

"Then you'll find the way. I am glad you are here with us. We are your family."

"Thank you. I knew you would understand. I could never have attempted mending this rift while at Court, with the constant judgment and prying eyes of the courtiers and the high nobility. I..., we need some peace." Danielle kept her composure even as her heart felt like it was breaking again. "I need to spend time alone with Henri, the man, not the Prince. I want to know him better, understand what it was like for him to be away at war for so many months. I've been absorbed in my own misery and until today, I didn't know the extent of his despair."

Danielle wiped the tears from her cheeks as she spoke. "At Court, we barely see each during the day, and when we do, we are always surrounded by people. Then there was military camp, and the war. No time for us. We didn't even get to spend our first Christmas or New Year together. The King suspended all celebrations due to the war. We only had _les crèches_ built for the children and a New Year's mass."

The Duke walked to Danielle and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll leave you time and space to be alone and work things out, Danielle."

"Thank you, Zio. I promise this is the end of my self pity. I need to take charge, work with Henri, change things around."

"I'll pray for you and Henri to be happy again, to be the couple that inspired us all and changed the history of the kingdom."

============00=============

Danielle soon developed a routine in Montpensier, visiting the chateau's chapel early in the morning and helping the duchesses with the million little details involved in running the vast palatial house and the huge estate that was Montpensier. She spent some mornings reading in the library, playing music in her new Italian lute, or strolling alone through the extensive gardens until the family's lunch time, although now that she was Dauphine she was not really allowed to go alone anywhere; she was always followed by at least two guards or her whole retinue of guards and ladies. Her afternoons were spent with her aunts, paying visits or receiving the many nobles visiting the château. The duchesses kept an active social schedule and started to include Danielle to keep her busy. Meanwhile, Henri asked to receive daily dispatches from Court to stay informed and busy managing Court affairs from the distance.

Although Danielle was not ready to reconcile with Henri, she missed him. She kept questioning herself, wondering about her marriage, maybe it had been too hasty. _Did they really know each other? How was it possible that she missed the signs of trouble?_ _Did she really know him? Did she know his desires and weaknesses?_ If she were to save her marriage she needed to know Henri better, and she needed to be sure he knew her as well. She decided to spent more time with him, talking in the library, or walking through the galleries. She tried to have lunch alone with him, to reconnect, but it was not easy.

Sometimes, when she felt particularly sad, she missed the old days when she was just an ordinary servant girl running through the fields, collecting apples in the orchard and helping the servants with house chores. She felt the need to engage in productive activity. She wanted to be busy, feel alive, so to the consternation of the staff and to the dismay of the duchesses, she started to visit the estate's farms, talking to the tenants and farmers about their crops. But the farmers knew she was the Dauphine, so they kept their distance.

Then she started to frequent the palace's gardeners and groundkeepers, spending countless hours learning to take care of the flowers. Henri observed her quietly and although he was desperate to accompany her, he respected her need to be alone. But the Duchesse Louise was horrified by Danielle's insistence on physical work, mingling with farmers and gardeners, so she asked Henri to intervene.

"Your Highness, the Princess should not be doing this kind of work, much less now that she is with child. It is neither appropriate to her station nor suited to her condition," the duchesse complained.

Henri knew that the Duchesse was not particularly fond of him and was amused at her attempt to enlist his help. "Madame, Danielle has always been an extraordinarily independent woman and I love her for that. I would not like her to change that much. Besides, this is a respite from the rigid protocol we must follow in Paris. Please, let her enjoy a little freedom."

"But she is a Princess! It is beneath her station to work alongside the gardeners," the duchesse insisted, mortified by Henri's consent. _'I don't like it a bit. Why does he allow it? I don't trust him. What is he thinking, that she is beneath him?_ The duchesse kept mulling over in her head.

"I am afraid, Madame, that even when Danielle becomes Queen she will continue to be who she is." He smiled. "Her humanity and unassuming manners are endearing to me, and people will love her for it. But don't dismay, she knows when to behave like a proper Dauphine."

============00=============

Over the next few days, Henri was attentive but kept the distance imposed by Danielle. He waited patiently for her to accept his courtesies and one afternoon, two weeks after being in Montpensier, Danielle accepted his invitation to visit the town. The townsfolk were delighted to see the royal couple, honoring them with great reverence and cheering them on as they walked through the busy streets followed by their guards. Danielle and Henri had a most pleasant afternoon, and from then on, they started to spend the afternoons together visiting nearby villages, or going for a slow horseback ride around the forest now that Danielle's pregnancy no longer allowed her a wild gallop. In the evenings, they dined with the family and retired to their apartments early. They sat by the fireplace in their sitting room, conversing about the day's events and reading tales, but they had not reached the level of intimacy they enjoyed before, so after their lovely time in the sitting room they would go to their separate bedchambers.

Despite their efforts to share time together and their afternoon outings, there was a palpable physical distance they had not been able to bridge. Danielle spent hours absorbed in her thoughts, watching the flickering glow of the flames in the fireplace, wondering if they would ever be the couple they were before the war.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not understand her contradicting feelings. She loved Henri and wanted to resume their married life as it was before; yet, when he embraced her she could not abandon herself in his arms, or surrender to his love. She wanted to touch him and she desired his touch, but when he did, her body tensed as if guarding against a threat. She asked herself, ' _why?'_ She confided in her aunt Eleonora, hoping the duchesse would help her clarify her feelings.

"Your body yearns for him but your heart is broken. Allow time to heal your wounds; do not cry for what was done. Concentrate on the good things in your life and count your blessings. Trust your heart and your body will open to love again," had been her aunt's advice.

It was no longer Henri's job. It was hers; and it was difficult. Sometimes she would weep, wondering if her repulsion was her mind silencing her heart, forcing her to stay hurt, angry and silent.

"You are just afraid of being vulnerable, of getting hurt again." Giancarlo had said. "Remember when you told me how much you loved him? Loving someone means being vulnerable, giving that person the power to hurt you. You and the Prince...well, you are both vulnerable. You will hurt each other, and forgive each other because you truly love each other. You must share your fears. You must open up."

Danielle listened, but could not bring herself to open up.

Henri was aware of her struggle and didn't force a resolution. He knew that he needed to be patient if he were to defeat the wall of mistrust that stood between them. For now, he enjoyed the time spent with her, watching her every move, listening to her words. At least they were talking, and he was grateful that the silence had been broken. It was very hard for him to be _unjoined_ from her, to control his impulse to hug and kiss her. Watching her as she sat quietly by the fireplace in the library, seeing how the flames lighted her features as she read, watching the subtle changes in her face as she talked or smiled, was enough to make his body tense with the urge to touch her, but he respected her boundaries.

He loved her more than ever and he told her so every day; and thus, slowly, Danielle lowered her guard and allowed him to hold her hand. Gradually, they started to reconnect.

Henri kept working to rekindle their love. He observed her mood, seeking a spiritual clue to her being, one he could reach. The day that Danielle allowed him to move into her bedchamber he was overjoyed, new hope filled his heart. He was happy to just be sharing a bed again, and every night he stayed awake long after she had fallen asleep, watching her, covering her protectively with the blankets, always trying not to wake her. Then in the mornings he stayed in the room longer than he ought to, watching the ritual of her ladies dressing her. He especially delighted in the sight of Thérèse combing and braiding Danielle's hair in front of the mirror.

Danielle knew he was watching her, his eyes full of love. The arrogant Prince she once knew had disappeared, and in his place, she saw a caring husband always ready to please her, trying to anticipate her needs, answering her every whim. She knew he continued to struggle with his guilt and she developed a new appreciation for the love that he offered. And over the days, talking through their struggles and sharing their fears, they discovered that even this difficult situation had not destroyed their love.

=============00============

Soon the winter was over, Spring began to show its colors and the flower buds burst forth in the gardens. As the days became longer and the air warmer, Danielle began to feel better. Her morning sickness had subsided and she no longer had mood swings, but she continued to experience constant fatigue and was not able to keep much food in her stomach. She had lost her appetite. Her pregnancy, now showing, made Henri's heart burst with love, but the doctors attending her worried about her lack of appetite. She was not gaining much weight.

Spring also brought a sense of joy for the upcoming wedding of Jacqueline and Captain Laurent. The Prince and Princess were heartily supporting the union, and had found a new sense of purpose as they eagerly anticipated the birth of their child in the late summer.

For Danielle and Henri, Spring was also a time for reflection. They were enjoying their precious time in Montpensier, where their life was peaceful and and where they gained a deeper knowledge of each other. They often reflected upon the significance of Montpensier in their lives, a place that had healed them in more ways than one. It was here that they healed their physical wounds when they were attacked, and where, after much worry and angst, the King had consented to their union. It was here that they were betrothed, and now, it was the place that provided the peace to heal their souls and rekindle their passion.

They became inseparable. They discussed the Piedmont matter at length, and although the issue of Henri's child would soon be a reality, they tacitly decided to face it together and with dignity. Danielle understood Henri's agony and trusted his regret. She forgave him, and Henri made a conscious decision to understand Danielle's position; her happiness became his priority.

The following week Henri had to return to Fontainebleau for a few days to attend important meetings with the King and the Spanish Ambassador. When he arrived, he was pleased to see that although his father's health had not improved much, the King was out of bed and in good spirits, and ready to move the Court to Chenonceaux. Henri was relieved to see him so animated, but his father's illness was a warning. Henri returned to Montpensier convinced that he needed to prepare himself to assume more responsibilities and participate more in the political and economic affairs of the kingdom.

The next few weeks progressed into a series of hectic preparations. As Jacqueline and the captain's wedding grew near, Danielle and her ladies were busy planning the minutia of the ceremony that Danielle had promised. Danielle managed some of the simpler details of the ceremony on her own, but enlisted the help of her aunts to select the church decorations, the flowers and to arrange a trousseau worthy of the new baroness. As for the festivities following the ceremony, the King had gifted Capt. Laurent a magnificent wedding reception in appreciation for his many years of service as Prince Henri's guard.

Jacqueline herself, and ladies Suzanne, Claire and Anne were busy organizing the guest list and the invitations. The wedding ceremony was to be at the chapel of the Château de Chenonceau, and Jacqueline and Laurent traveled there early the week of the wedding to oversee the final preparations. Once the Court moved to the Château de Chenonceau, Danielle also arranged for Jacqueline to meet with her mother there. Rodmilla was allowed to leave the servants' quarters escorted by two guards who took her to Jacqueline's chambers for the meeting. It was an emotional encounter, but beneficial to both of them, as Rodmilla for the first time expressed regret for the way she had treated her younger daughter, and Jacqueline was able to forgive her. Once she received her mother's blessing, Jacqueline just prepared to receive the guests from out of town who would start arriving in a day or two.

Two days before the wedding, Danielle and Henri arrived at the picturesque Château de Chenonceau. They arrived early in the morning, and immediately went to meet with Jacqueline and Laurent who had been there for over a week.

"I want you to be the most beautiful bride ever," Danielle hugged her sister with joy. "Let's go. I brought my aunt's dressmaker who will meet with you to get these gowns fitted."

While Danielle and Jacqueline were with the dressmaker, Henri and Laurent went to meet with the captain that would replace Laurent during his honeymoon. Next, Henri took Danielle for a walk around the beautiful flower gardens. They strolled along the riverbank of the Cher, the river surrounding the château, and crossed the arched bridge that joined the château to its opposite bank before returning to the courtyard.

"I remember when we were in Marseille, after our wedding, you told me how much you would like to live near the water," Henri smiled at Danielle, holding her arm.

"Yes, and you told me about the King's residential château right on the water. You made it sound so mysteriously beautiful. You promised me we would visit it in the Spring and here we are." Danielle smiled back, resting her head on Henri's shoulder.

"You said that water from ocean, river or lake, could always help you find peace. I hope we find more than peace here. If you like, we could stay here after the Court returns to Paris."

"I would like that. Do you think we could go for a swim?"

"Maybe. If the doctor doesn't oppose it." Henri was glad that Danielle was returning to her old self, the adventurous woman of the past, the one that enchanted him on the riverbank in Hautefort.

"I do have a surprise for you, Danielle."

"A surprise? What is that?" Her eyes lit with enthusiasm.

"In Marseille, I promised you that you would live by the water, and that one day the Château de Chenonceau would be yours."

"Ours."

"It is ours. Father just granted us the château. But as promised, I will dedicate it to you, as a symbol of my love. I still want the property to be in your name. It is important to me."

"But Henri…"

"This is not open for discussion, my Princess. It is my gift to you, and you know...you cannot refuse a gift from the Crown Prince of France," he said with a grandiose voice.

Danielle laughed at the pomposity of the statement and at hearing her laughter Henri was newly enchanted. He took her in his arms and they kissed passionately, right there in the middle of the courtyard in plain view of all. For the first time in months Danielle was able to fully abandon herself in his arms and Henri's heart filled with joy and the promise of a future filled with happiness.

=============00============

The day of the wedding arrived and the Château de Chenonceau was bursting with guests from the Loire Valley and beyond. The château's chapel, beautifully decorated with flowers and six single silver studded tapers, opened their doors to the eager crowd waiting in the foyer to not only attend the wedding, but also to peek at the royals. The crowd filled the pews and waited in a cloud of murmurs filled with anticipation.

The time had come. Laurent, wearing his military finery entered the chapel from a side door. He was escorted by Henri and members of the Royal guard in full uniform. Laurent made his way to the altar, followed by Henri who stood next to him in full royal regalia, wearing his Dauphin crown and an a special military sword, which he ceremoniously gave to Laurent, as a symbol of trust.

The organist, along with the other members of the _chapelle royale_ released the heavenly notes of Claudin de Sermisy's hymn announcing the arrival of the bride. Everyone stood as Jacqueline walked down the aisle escorted by ladies Suzanne, Anne and Claire holding her long veil, and Danielle carrying a bouquet of colorful flowers. The bride looked radiant in her blue and silver wedding gown and Laurent looked at her through misty eyes.

The wedding mass commenced and the priest addressed the couple, then continued with the sermon. As Jacqueline and Laurent exchanged their vows and were pronounced man and wife, Henri and Danielle looked at each other, remembering the day, not long ago, in which they had promised to love each other and be forever at each other's side. They heard the sermon as if it had been told for them, and they felt newly connected. It was a reminder of how blessed they were to have each other. Love filled their hearts. Henri reached out for Danielle's hand and squeezed it. They exchanged looks, silently promising to honor their vows and love each other until death due them part.

===============00==============

One month after the wedding, the Court returned to Paris. Danielle and Henri decided to stay in Chenonceaux enjoying the château by the water. And since the King had ordered for Danielle to have a period of seclusion, no courtiers were allowed to stay at the château, only Danielle's ladies and Henri's full guard stayed with them, as well as their attendants, all helped by the château's staff. Six more weeks passed and summer warmed and swelled the waters of the Cher river, buttressing the exquisite gardens of the château. Sequestered in such a glorious setting, the royal couple found the peace they craved. Danielle however, was getting impatient. Her due date was getting closer and she was very uncomfortable, especially during the hot evenings when the heat made it difficult for her to move around or sleep comfortably.

She had not gained much weight, but she nevertheless felt her body had swollen beyond control. Every morning, when her ladies came to help her dress, Danielle looked at her image in the mirror and complained: "I feel like a gigantic whale."

Henri, however, found her beautiful and couldn't help but laugh at Danielle's complaint.

"You exaggerate, madam. You look gorgeous to me, as lovely as always."

"Oh, but you are bias, my lord, and I cannot trust such a biased judgment," she laughed. Henri's compliments always put her in a good mood.

It was a month before Danielle's due day, and the King ordered the Prince and Princess to return to the Louvre. The King reminded them that the baby must be born in Paris under the careful watch of Dr. Fernel and the royal midwife, and in the presence of the King, the Queen and the advisory council, as witnesses.

A week later, Danielle and Henri arrived at the Louvre and Danielle was immediately placed under the skillful hands of Dr. Fernel. She was glad to see Collette and Beatrice, her maids at the Louvre, who, alongside Thérèse, fussed around her all day and night. Danielle was surprised to see the Cardinal de Lorraine, who had officiated her wedding and now had returned to the Louvre for the birth of her child. Also her uncle, Duke Philippe, with the Duchesses Eleonora and Louise, and young Duke Giancarlo had come to stay at the Louvre to witness the arrival of the next heir of France. Danielle was not allowed to do much or participate in Court activities, so she was glad to have her family around for entertainment. And since she had never learned to do needlepoint, as most Court ladies did, she spent her time reading or playing music with Giancarlo.

Danielle's due day came and went and she showed no signs of labor. There were the beginnings of whispers and worry among the courtiers, and the Queen and the duchesses were a little concerned, but Dr. Fernel was not yet alarmed.

Meanwhile, Montmorency delivered the news to the King about the birth of Henri's other child —a girl born almost two months earlier than expected. The girl seemed to be in delicate health and an army of doctors, nurses and attendants were dispatched to Piedmont to attend to the infant and her mother. King Francis acted quickly. He ordered Montmorency to keep the news of the birth secret. He was not to reveal her birth even to the Queen; an announcement would be made after the birth of Henri's heir.

The King wanted to protect Henri and Danielle. No courtier could hear or speak of the child's birth, as the King didn't want to upset Danielle nor he wanted the Court to start a new wave of gossip. Initially, the King considered sending Montmorency with the doctors and nurses to ensure the news be kept quiet. But Montmorency was ordered to stay in the Court, as the absence of the Grand Master so close to the birth of an heir would have raised suspicion. Instead, the King sent Col. Brissac with a group of trusted doctors and attendants to manage the situation.

A few days later, the head doctor reported the girl had been named Diane, as requested by the King, and that mother and child were recovering well. Eventually, the girl would be brought to Court, as the mother was ready to enter a convent.

Finally, two weeks after her due date, and in the middle of the night, Danielle's water broke. Not wanting to alarm Henri, she stayed very quiet for a while, and then went to change her gown. She thought about calling Thérèse, but decided to manage on her own. Once in her dressing room, she could not return to bed; a long and painful contraction kept her gasping for air and bent over the back of a chair.

When the pain subsided, she changed her gown and tried to move towards the bedchamber, but a a new contraction and a sudden wave of spasms in her back kept her in place. Small beads of sweat popped out on her forehead, and her breathing became rapid and shallow. She walked slowly around the dressing room for a few minutes, concentrating on her breathing and trying to relax, but every time she thought she could return to bed a new contraction would disarm her, and she would grab the closest furniture and bend, breathe and try to regain her strength. It went on for the next few hours and when Henri woke up he found Danielle at the open windowsill in her dressing room, sweating and panting with pain. Alarmed, he called out for Danielle's ladies to get Dr. Fernel, who confirmed the Princess was now in full labor.

Soon the whole palace was on high alert, and courtiers started visiting the Prince and Princess' apartments, gathering in the outer chambers, the drawing room and the sitting rooms, waiting for news. Despite the warm weather, the doctor ordered all rooms to be shuttered to prevent any draft of cool air to reach the Princess, and fires were kept burning. The hours passed and all that could be heard was Danielle's desperate cries, and the encouraging voice of the midwife for the Princess to breathe. Servants were coming and going in and out of the bedchamber carrying pails of steaming water and clean piles of rags.

Inside the bedchamber, Dr. Fernel kept all windows closed, and hangings were used to keep out draughts, as it was his belief that cold air should not enter the open womb. The doctor drew back the bed curtains to examine Danielle for the tenth time, trying not to look alarmed at the slow progress of the Princess' labor. The midwife, seated by Danielle's feet, kept applying warm compresses to Danielle's belly to help her relax.

Kneeling on one side of the bed, Henri kept fanning Danielle and holding her hand while silently praying. On the other side of the bed, Thérèse wiped Danielle's sweaty face, speaking to her soothingly to try to make her comfortable. In between her painful contractions, Danielle was dismayed to see a crowd in the bedchamber— her ladies, her aunts, her uncle, and Princess Marguerite. The King and Queen were seated outside the bedrail, watching and looking at each other with silent concern. Even Queen Marguerite de Navarra, the King's sister who had come for the occasion and had requested to be the baby's godmother, was now in the bedchamber.

"Try to relax and think about something pleasant, m'lady," Thérèse kept saying to Danielle.

"I can't ...relax...or think!" Danielle said, teeth clenched.

Twenty-four hours later, debilitated by the effort, Danielle was still in labor. Upon new examination, Dr. Fernel discovered that the labor was entering a high-risk phase as the placenta was obstructing the birth channel. The contractions, that only three hours earlier had been close together, were now slowing, which threatened the life of the baby. Danielle's strength was abandoning her and her life was at risk. A swift intervention was in order, and the doctor called Henri and the King and Queen to a corner.

"Your Majesties, Your Highness, I am afraid I have to perform an unconventional procedure to save the baby. If the baby is not born soon, it may not survive."

"Do whatever is necessary," the King ordered.

"Is the Princess' life in danger?" Henri asked, terrified.

"Not at this point, Your Highness, but it might be if the labor continues at this pace. She is very weak."

"Do what you must to save her," Henri said. "She is my priority."

Dr. Fernel asked the midwife to bring his tools and prepare Danielle with a strong sedative. Then he asked everyone, except the midwife and Thérèse, who could be of help, to leave the room. Henri refused to leave.

"Your Highness, there will be a lot of blood. It may be best if you wait outside."

"I am not leaving her, doctor."

Danielle started to cry, in pain, begging the doctor. "Please doctor, let him stay." She grabbed Henri's arm. "Henri, please don't leave me."

Henri went back and sat on the bed next to her, stroking her hair. "I am here darling. I am not going anywhere."

"I am in so much pain..."

"I know you are darling. Just breath, please, it will soon pass, you'll see," he said unconvincingly, more to calm himself than to reassure Danielle.

She pulled him down to her, agitated. "Henri, I feel I am dying." She looked intently into his face, a look of genuine fear in her eyes.

"You are not dying, Danielle. You are doing fine. You are strong, and I am here with you. I'll stay here." Henri spoke soothingly, trying to keep his composure despite the panic that was taking hold of him.

"But ...I ...I might die, Henri. You must know that." Danielle spoke in a whisper, breathing heavily through her nose. Henri tried to speak to her but she stopped him, grabbing his hand. "No, listen. I just want ...I want you to know...that I ... I don't want to die without telling you... that I love you, Henri."

Tears rolled down Henri's face. _Why was Danielle talking like this? She could not die._ "I love you too, darling. And you are not going to die, I promise. Try to stay calm, my love, please."

The midwife gave Danielle a strong sedative and after a few minutes Dr. Fernel started manipulating the position of the baby with his hands and then proceeded quickly, cutting the outer membrane of the amniotic sac. Soon the baby's head appeared in the birth channel and the King, the Queen, Duke Philippe and the Duchesses were allowed back in the room. Finally, the King's advisers were called to the bedchamber to witness the birth of France's next heir and cast the baby's star chart.

Thirty six hours after the beginning of her labor, Danielle gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy. Upon hearing the screams of the child the whole chamber exploded with applause and cheers. Henri was openly crying. The baby was shown to the King and the Queen and then placed in Henri's arms. Henri held the little Prince tenderly and brought him to Danielle.

"My love, our son. Our new little Prince."

Danielle was barely conscious, but she smiled and with the help of Thérèse she moved higher on the pillows, stretching her arms to receive the baby. "He is beautiful, Henri. He looks like you," she said kissing the baby.

The midwife took the baby back to be cleaned and get properly wrapped. Upon Henri's request, everyone started to leave the room; he wanted to be alone with Danielle. He sat on the bed next to her and embraced her. It was then that he noticed she was lying in a pool of blood and she was very warm. In fact, she was burning up!

"Doctor! Doctor, please come now! My wife is not well!" Henri called. He was now in a panic, because before he finished his sentence Danielle collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

=============00============

 _Dear Readers: We want to let you know that there are only **two** more chapters to the end of this story. Again, thank you for taking the time to read our writing. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	44. Chapter 44 - Just Like Christmas

Chapter 44 - Just like Christmas

Dawn had not yet broken, and an unnatural silence wrapped the _Palais du Louvre_ in an eerie sort of way. The windows in the royal apartments were still shuttered, and the Dauphine's bedchamber was kept dark with neither candles or torches lit, which added to the already somber mood. The only light in the room came from the fire burning in the fireplace, which casted ghostly shadows across the floor. The air inside the room was heavy with the smell of eucalyptus, incense and herbal potions mixed with the aroma of the abundant flower bouquets recently sent to the Princess.

Danielle lay listlessly on the bed made-up with fresh white linen and lace sheets. She was still unconscious. Sitting in a chair next to her, Henri dozed intermittently. There was a strange stillness in the room—no sound, no air, no movement.

Outside the bedchamber, Danielle's ladies talked in hushed voices and tiptoed around the rooms, and in the Princess' sitting room, Duchesse Eleonora sat holding a long string of rosary beads in her trembling hands. Meanwhile, Duchesse Louise tried to stay occupied by helping Dr. Fernel who had installed a temporary infirmary in the adjoining library.

A few friendly courtiers lingered in the royal apartments' large drawing room, sitting quietly or praying. At day's break, the majority of the courtiers would gather in the palace's chapel to light candles and offer prayers for the recovery of the Princess. Since the birth of the little Prince five days ago, the Cardinal de Lorraine joined the Queen, Princess Marguerite, and Queen Marguerite de Navarre in the private royal chapel for their daily morning prayers. The royal baby was healthy, the mother was not.

Montmorency, as Grand Master of the household, had given orders for all staff to stay clear of the second floor galleries leading to Their Highnesses' apartments. He sent a warning to all: the Princess was in a very delicate condition, so there must be no noise in the galleries, and no staff must be found lingering in the corridors. Only the attendants of the Prince and the Princess would be allowed in the apartments, and only the family and those courtiers invited by the Queen or the Prince would be allowed to visit, quietly.

It seemed that a thick blanket of silence had been thrown not only over the palace, but also over all of France. Court audiences and gatherings were suspended and King Francis had convened the council to prepare for any eventuality. The festivities planned in the city and throughout the country to celebrate the birth of the new heir were put on hold. Everyone in France prayed unceasingly for the Princess.

In Their Highnesses' bedchamber everything was now quiet, but only a few days ago the room had been bustling with activity, conversation, and visitors bearing gifts, a hive of people coming and going, and the cheers of joy for the new life. Now there were only whispers, and for Henri, only hope.

It had been five days since Danielle had given birth. Despite Dr. Fernel's efforts, Danielle had been bleeding out nonstop after childbirth and had developed a fever. Her weakness, topped off by the fever made her delirious, and she started to fall in and out of consciousness during the first two days after the birth. During those brief periods of consciousness, Dr. Fernel made her drink boiled water and apple juice in an effort to keep her hydrated, but he was concerned about the amount of blood she was loosing. Finally, on the third day, the doctor performed a delicate and unorthodox surgery that succeeded in stopping the bleeding. There had been hope then; they wanted her to sleep and regain strength, but now, two days after the surgery, the bleeding had stopped but Danielle had lapsed into a continuous, unconscious sleep.

===============00================

Henri opened his eyes sleepily. He had been half-sleeping on a chair for days and his body ached from the contorted positions and the lack of proper rest. Still, he refused to abandon the bedchamber for fear Danielle may slip away when he was not watching. He made sure that either the Queen, Princess Marguerite or Jacqueline stayed with Danielle when he briefly visited the baby early in the morning, and on the few occasions he was forced to leave the room for important matters of state. He hated to leave her with the Queen when he had to receive the unending list of dignitaries who, bearing gifts, had come on their official mission to pay homage to the new little Prince and congratulate the Dauphin and Dauphine; the same dignitaries who upon learning about the condition of the Princess, hurried to send the news throughout their kingdoms after paying their respects to Henri and joining everyone in prayer.

As Henri adjusted his seated position he reached out to hold Danielle's hand. "Darling, today I know you will wake. Our son is waiting to hold his mother's hand as I am now." He sighed deeply. "I am here my sweet, until you wake, and I will wait forever."

The Prince began to think about the miraculous moment when their son was born—the moment of great joy when the midwife had placed the tiny Prince in his arms and he carried him straight to Danielle. She was very weak; the labor had taken all her energy, but she was so happy that she took the baby in her arms and couldn't stop kissing him. They had named him François, after the King and Henri's late brother, but Henri insisted on adding the middle name Auguste to honor the man who raised Danielle as his daughter. So the little Prince would be christened as François Auguste, and one day, they hoped, this baby would reign as François II.

Henri had stayed with Danielle throughout the entire birth process. Then, after the baby had been taken to the nursery and the maids had cleaned and tidied the bedchamber and everyone but the doctor had left the room, Henri had sat on the bed and embraced Danielle. It was then that he noticed that something was terribly wrong with her. Danielle was shivering, her skin was hot to the touch, flushed, and as he called Dr. Fernel to come and examine her, she collapsed in his arms, unconscious. Henri held her tightly, trying to rouse her, to no avail. She was bleeding heavily, but the midwife had not noted the extent as she had been caring for the new life, and now it seemed Danielle had lost too much blood and had developed a fever.

Henri panicked and Dr. Fernel went to work. The doctor cleaned Danielle's womb and applied compresses to her belly, gave her potions and warm boiled water to drink to compensate for the amount of blood she had lost. He treated her to the best of his abilities and she briefly regained consciousness. Although her fever was high and she was still bleeding, Danielle seemed animated. But then she slipped into unconsciousness again. Two days later the doctor decided on a surgical procedure to stop the bleeding. The intervention was successful and Danielle was no longer losing blood, but she was still unconscious.

"She is not waking up, doctor. Can you not do something?" Henri asked desperately.

"I have done everything I could. Now it is up to her… and God."

"What do you mean? You must do something!" Henri yelled, distressed.

"I am sorry, Your Highness."

Henri sat on the bed and took Danielle's hand in his. He tried to calm himself down; he made an effort to think positively.

"Please doctor, tell me the truth. Will she live?" he asked trying to control his fear, but his trembling voice betrayed him.

"Only God knows, Your Highness. She is in God's hands now," the doctor replied. "If she is unconscious for another 48 hours, she will be in real danger. Let's pray. There is still hope."

That had been three days ago and Danielle was still fighting for her life. Urged by the doctor, the King, the Queen, the Duke and the Duchesses came to the bedchamber and sat with Henri next to Danielle's bed, praying and hoping for the best. Dr. Fernel was not sure that Danielle would pull through, and wanted the family to be prepared to say their goodbyes.

"It has been three days now, Your Highness. The hemorrhage has stopped, but the fever is still high and she is not waking up. She won't survive another day of unconscious sleep. I believe is time to call the priest."

"Oh, no!" Duchesse Eleonora murmured holding the Duke's hand. The Duke lowered his head, dejected, and Duchesse Louise gave a little whimper of distress.

"No! No priest yet. She will wake up. I know it." Henri was horrified at the possibility of losing Danielle.

"Henri, darling. She should receive an unction. It is wise to prepare her soul, to give her comfort and peace," the Queen pleaded.

"I said no, mother. She will live."

"She would need to wake up to fight this illness, Your Highness. She needs to drink and eat. She cannot survive another day without water and nourishment to sustain her. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow ..."

"I know, doctor. I know!" Henri cried out, exasperated. "We'll bring the priest and the oils tomorrow morning, not now. Now I want to be alone with her. Please leave, all of you."

"Henri..." the Queen was practically begging, but the Prince would not listen to her, or to anyone. Not now.

"Please, mother, father, everyone. I need to be alone with her. Leave us." Henri was firm on his request.

When everyone left, Henri went to seat on the bed, and tenderly kissed Danielle's forehead. The memories began to flood his thoughts. If she had been treated better during those ten years with the baroness... if only he would have protected her sooner, maybe she will be stronger now. He recalled the day when he went to Beynac to rescue her from Le Pieu and she collapsed in his arms. He had taken her to Puymartin to rest, and there, seeing her so ill, he had made the decision to change his life, to become a man worthy of this woman who had risked everything for him. She had come into his life and changed him for the better. He had already decided to make her his Princess, but that day at Puymartin was the first time he thought about his responsibilities. He remembered he had been scared then, but now, when the doctor said that she was _'in God's hands_ ,' Henri was terrified to the full depth of his soul.

During the labor, he remembered hearing the Duke and the Duchesses whispering their worries to each other as they watched Danielle struggle. They feared that she, like Auguste's wife, or like Daniele's own mother, would not survive childbirth. Henri didn't want to accept this possibility, so although Danielle was unconscious, he talked to her, letting her know he was there, telling her how much he loved and needed her. He knew she could hear him, and he believed in the power of their love to heal her. "Come back to me, _mon ange_. I am sorry I ever hurt you. You know that I worship you; you are my world and I cannot go on without you. We must win this battle together," he kept whispering to her. He didn't want to contemplate the possibility of living without Danielle, and every time he imagined his life without her he experienced great emptiness and intense pain. He felt he could barely breathe.

During those five days since the birth of the little Prince, the constant fear of losing Danielle had left Henri exhausted. The exhaustion, anxiety and stress took a toll on him and he became irritable and moody. Once he realized Danielle was not healing quickly he started challenging the doctor and questioning the midwife—there had to be something they could do to help the Princess. He asked Montmorency to bring him all the healing books he could find in the library and began to pore over them; and he prayed intensively. He also kept talking to her. Danielle was his purpose in life; he knew she would wake up for him and he focused on this goal with steadfastness akin to obsession.

His stress and fear turned into anger. He was angry with himself and angry at the world, and even at God. He kept praying to God to bring Danielle back to him and their baby. ' _If you wanted to punish me for my faults, why take it out on her?'_ He kept asking in his prayers. ' _She is an angel; she has done nothing wrong.'_ His distress increased with every passing day.

The change in the Prince was so remarkable that everyone commented on his bad temper, and courtiers and staff steered clear of him. He cursed the courtiers and became demanding with staff and intolerant with the servants caring for Danielle. He could only trust himself to care for her. He stopped allowing visitors and attendants in the bedchamber. He did not permit anyone to come near Danielle, with the exception of the doctor and the Queen. Even the Duchesses, Danielle's aunts, had to argue with the Prince to be allowed a visit. After the Queen reprimanded him for such absurd behavior, he allowed his parents, Danielle's family and Jacqueline to visit the unconscious Danielle and sometimes stay by her side, as he did.

=================00==================

The speed at which Henri became a tyrant was astonishing. He resented everyone who ever mistreated Danielle or who even uttered a bad word about her, starting with the former baroness, and including all the gossiping courtiers who felt vexed about Danielle's peasant upbringing. He also resented the disrespectful nobles whom he considered a threat to Danielle. So Henri called upon the King to discuss the situation with the former baroness. The hearing had taken place many months ago and everyone knew that once the trial was held the evidence against her would have her condemned and exiled to the Americas. Knowing that she would be found guilty, her trial had been delayed in deference to Jacqueline. But now, with Danielle in danger, Henri had no compassion. He was able to convince the King to order a speedy trial, which was scheduled for the following week. He wanted Rodmilla exiled, immediately.

Then he focused his ire against the gossipy courtiers, starting with Lady Emma Delsarte and Mademoiselle Sabine de Chabot, daughter of the King's adviser. These dames had antagonized Danielle since he had brought her to Court as his bride. They had questioned her character and lineage. They were also responsible for slandering Danielle in Court, referring to her with the odious ' _peasant princess_ ' epithet. Henri knew how distressed Danielle had been about the constant gossip, and he was now determined to put an end to it. He knew the King would not be pleased if he asked the daughter of his dear adviser Admiral Philippe de Chabot to leave Court, but it had to be done. He had tolerated this situation long enough. He called the dames to his studio.

"Ladies, it has come to my attention that you have been using derogatory terms to refer to the Dauphine, my wife. As you know, slandering a member of the Royal family constitutes treason." He paused for a few moments and breathed deeply before continuing in a grave tone: "To dispel any doubts that the Court may have had, the King made public the Princess' true lineage before our marriage. But even after our marriage, when she became Dauphine, you continued to gossip about the unfortunate circumstances of her past life."

Henri spoke slowly, using the severe tone reserved for those who he despised. These ladies did not regard his Princess with the same importance as he did, and for that, he not only despised them, he wanted them out of Court. "My wife's life is at great risk at this time. Exposure to harmful gossip and injurious words would greatly affect her, and it afflicts me."

Henri circled his studio with his arms crossed, trying to contain his rage; then he sat behind his desk and looked up at the ladies. "When I married Princess Danielle, I made it clear to the Court that she meant the world to me. I am determined to protect her of any harm, physical or emotional. You have harmed her with your infernal gossip, and I have no choice but to ask both of you to pack your belongings and leave the Court. I expect you to be out of the palace by tomorrow morning."

"Your Highness, it was not our intention…" Lady Emma started to explain, but Henri interrupted her.

"That would be all Madam. You may leave now." He signaled to the guards at the door to escort the ladies out.

===============00==============

Once the ladies were escorted out of his studio, Henri went to the nursery to visit his son, as he did every morning. No less than four attendants, a doctor, a maid nurse and a wet nurse were caring for the little Prince, all under the watchful eyes of the baby's governor, Jean d'Humières, and governess Mme. Rouvel. At the sight of the Dauphin, they all bowed and curtsied, and Mme. Rouvel accompanied Henri to the bassinet where the baby slept peacefully, a content smile on his chubby face. Henri looked at him and tenderly caressed the baby's face, being careful not to wake him. _Danielle is right. He truly looks like me_. _But he has her coloring, and her mouth._ He smiled _. She has given me the greatest gift and I'll do anything and everything to keep her with us._ He leaned over the bassinet and whispered in the baby's ear, "I promise you, François, you shall not be deprived of your wonderful mother. She will not become an angel just yet."

He left the nursery and went to the council room for a scheduled meeting with Montmorency to discuss their military strategy in Italy. The truce had expired and France was preparing for another campaign. Henri was to plan the campaign with Montmorency, as King Francis, still weak, had given his son full responsibility and command of the armed forces. Only that this time, the Prince would direct most of the campaign and command the forces, but will join the Grand Master in the battlefield at a much later date. The King was growing frail, so the council advised Henri to stay in the palace a little longer before joining the war. It was also assumed, hoped, that the Dauphine would recover soon. For the first time Henri felt the weight of his responsibilities as France's Dauphin, the political and military responsibilities of a Prince, and the full weight of his Crown.

Henri was impatient to return to his apartments to be with Danielle. Luckily, the meeting with Montmorency did not last long. He needed to complete work, but he would do it in the bedchamber, where he could watch over her. When he arrived in the apartments, the Duchesses, doing needlepoint in the sitting room, waited for news of the Princess. Danielle's ladies sat patiently in the antechamber. Inside the bedchamber, Dr. Fernel was just finishing his daily visit tending to the Princess. At the sight of Henri, the doctor bowed silently and left the room, leaving Henri alone with Danielle. Henri then set to organize his work. He asked a servant to bring a small table that could serve as an improvised desk from where he could answer the day's correspondence and finish his work while watching Danielle. He was to spend the rest of the day reviewing documents and answering letters.

From time to time he would stop and sit on the bed, holding Danielle's hand and watching her closely. He could look at her for hours, tracing the contours of her face, noting any little change in her breathing, trying to engrave the image of his beloved in his mind. Even unconscious, she had the same magnetism and sweet expression that he found absolutely irresistible. Oh, how he wished he could look into those lively green eyes again.

He recalled the first time he looked at her in the courtyard of the Château de Hautefort, and the first time he kissed her, at the Gypsy camp. Oh, how he desired her then, how he still desired her every time he looked at her.

He remembered their wedding, their nights of passion, and their magical time together in Marseille where he was so in love with her that he remembered feeling sick, sick with love, literally, as if he'd gone mad. She had made him happier than he ever dreamed possible. She had challenged him, and she had awakened his soul with her wit and intellect, igniting a flame he didn't know existed in him.

He had promised her the world. He wanted to give her anything and everything; and he had vowed to honor her and make her happy. He dropped his head and his face was riddled with pain. Each time he thought of his desire to please her forever, to protect her from pain, he recalled her tears for his betrayals, first at the masque and then again in Piedmont. And now, finding himself at the brink of losing her, he was overtaken with guilt for failing at giving her the happiness she deserved. He only hoped to have the opportunity to prove his love to her. He tried to keep out the voices that reminded him that Danielle's real mother, Suzanne de Bourbon, did not recover from a difficult labor and had died within two months of giving birth to Danielle. Henri shook his head. ' _No, this can't happen_ ,' he said to himself, shaking off the negative thoughts. She had to recover. She was his Princess and he would bring the best doctors, he would move mountains if necessary, but she had to recover.

A few hours later, in the early evening, when he approached the bed to check on Danielle, he found she was paler than before. He kneeled next to her and placed his head on her chest. Her breathing was regular, but she was cold to the touch. At least she seemed to no longer have a fever. But now she was _too_ cold. _Was she dying_? A wave of grief overwhelmed him and he was no longer able to control his sobs. _'Oh, Danielle, please don't leave me. Please, stay with me. You promised me not to run away from me as you used to. Please come back. I promise I'll be worthy of you again. I won't fail you. Don't you know that my life is only worth living if you are with me? Our son needs you, I need you; our kingdom needs its Dauphine. You must know that!'_ He was desperate and his resolve grew but his spirit felt defeated. He was emotionally exhausted.

Henri didn't know what else to do. He tenderly placed an arm around her body and cried as he lay on her lap for a long time, eventually falling asleep.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping. He guessed that he had slept all night and it was now early morning because even with his eyes closed he could feel the light filtering through the shutters and could hear the sounds of the servants making their morning rounds. Suddenly, he felt the pleasant sensation of Danielle's hand running her fingers through his hair. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear it would be just a dream. But it was not, it was not a dream. It was her hand caressing him; and then her voice, clearly whispering his name.

"Henri…"

He opened his eyes and lifted his head so swiftly that Danielle's hand slid from his head. He sat higher on the bed, bringing Danielle's hand to his lips and kissing it. He was crying. But this time they were tears of joy.

"Danielle! _Mon ange_ , you are back! Oh, thank you God!" He kept kissing her hand and then her face, stroking her hair lovingly, tears in his eyes. He knew she would come back to him. He just knew it! He thanked God for this gift of life.

"Henri…water, please..."

"Don't talk, my love, you are very weak. You lost so much blood!" He grabbed the pitcher of water from the night table and filled a cup. "Here my love, drink." His hands were trembling as he held Danielle's head and brought the cup to her lips. "You need some nourishment. I'll have Thérèse bring you some broth." Henri talked nervously, he still could not believe she was awake, looking at him with love in her eyes. "I shall call the doctor. Oh, I was so worried about you, Danielle."

She gave him a slight smile. "Henri… am I dying?"

"Dying? No, _mon ange_ , you are not. You are here, with me, and we have a beautiful baby, François Auguste, remember?"

"Where is the baby?" She asked softly. "I want to see him. Can I hold him?" Danielle was trying to rise on the bed, but she was too weak and fell back on the pillows.

"Please don't exert yourself. I'll have the nurse bring the baby. He is so beautiful, Danielle! But you must rest, my love, please."

"I feel like I've been in this bed for years. Everything hurts...and I am so thirsty," she mumbled as Henri helped her to drink another cup of water. Then he got up, intending to go ask Danielle's ladies to call the baby's nurse and also summon the doctor, but she grabbed his sleeve holding him back.

"Henri...wait," she called him in a weak voice. She felt so weak that even talking was difficult.

"What is it, _mon ange_?

"I thought I was dying...and then…"

"Oh, but you are not, my love," he said as he sat back on the bed. He took her hands and leaned over to kiss her. "You will get better."

"Listen, I had this dream…I was with my papa...at the manor. We were celebrating that he was back. Everyone was there: Louise, Paulette, Maurice, Gustave…Then my papa said: ' _Danielle,_ _we've been two peas in a pod, you and I, for a long time. I have to leave you soon, but don't dismay, as_ _when I'm gone, I'll send you a prince, your Prince, and you are going to be his Princess. Your life won't be easy at first, but I'll be watching over you and you'll be blessed with true love.'_

Danielle paused for a moment. Her mouth felt so dry! She drank a little bit of water and continued. "I told papa to stay with me, but he insisted on leaving. Before he left he said, _'Remember, you must not forget the people who love you. No matter your station, don't forget them, because they will be a blessing and will always be there for you_. _And you must forgive those who hurt you.'_ Then papa mounted his horse Zeus and disappeared. I cried and cried and ran out to follow him, calling his name. I wanted to be with him. But then I heard the neighing of his horse and when I turned around I saw you walking through the orchard. It was a strange orchard...with white trees that became clouds. You walked through the trees, towards me, bringing papa's horse back to me. That's when I realized papa was really gone. I was hugging Zeus and crying for papa and you held my hand and told me to stay with you. You were crying and you asked me not to leave you. You said you would not fail me and that together we could care not only for the people who love us, but also for all the people of France. I thought you were very kind but I still felt I had to follow my papa. I didn't know who you were, so I asked you and you said you were my Prince, that my papa told you where to find me, and that you loved me. Suddenly something changed...I had lost my papa but I wasn't afraid anymore. Then, I...I can't really describe it ...but I remembered. I recognized you. I knew I wanted to be with you. I stopped crying and I felt happy. That's when I woke up."

Henri took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers holding her palm against his cheek. "That's a beautiful dream, Danielle." He was touched. Tears continued to well up in his eyes but he was no longer sad. He understood the meaning of her dream. She had been close to death, ready to join Auguste, but she had chosen to live and be with him; to be his Princess and serve the people of France.

Danielle looked at Henri's tear filled eyes, his unshaved face and disheveled appearance, and she felt moved. He looked so tired! She knew he had been caring for her, depriving himself from food and sleep, worrying about her. She thought about all they had been through the past year—the happiness, the heartbreak, the separation, growing close again, their baby, and through it all she knew they belonged together. She had been hurt; she had been angry, and sad, but deep down she had never doubted he loved her. He had made his mistakes, had betrayed her trust, and she had forgiven him because…well, simply because she loved him.

"I love you," she said softly, caressing his face.

"And I you, Danielle. Always and forever."

"I know," she looked lovingly at him. Then, as if remembering a message from her dream, she said, "Henri, I want to see them all…Paulette, Louise and Maurice. And please ask Leonardo to come back to Court and bring Gustave."

"Danielle, you are not dying."

"I need to see them Henri, please. I must. We must go to Hautefort."

Henri sighed; he was pleased to see Danielle speak with such determination. This was his Danielle. She would be her usual passionate and stubborn self in no time, he thought, smiling. "We cannot go to Hautefort just yet my love; not until you are well, but I can send for them. They could spend some time here with us. Would you like that?" He leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you, Henri," she said returning his kiss.

"Then it is settled. Now, I must send for Dr. Fernel." He stood up but Danielle stopped him again.

"One more thing, Henri." She hesitated for a moment; then she spoke in a small voice. "I do want to forgive her…I think my papa would want me to."

"You are not talking about …"

"Yes, I am. I am talking about Rodmilla. She offended your mother, disrespected the Crown, and threatened our lives, so I understand if the King imposes a strong punishment. But I don't want her to be sent to the Americas."

"But Danielle…"

"She already lost Marguerite. Ten years of servitude somewhere away from Court would be enough punishment."

Henri was not convinced about her request, but he would do anything to make Danielle happy. It was not about him anymore. This time, it would be about her.

"Well, her trial is next week. If it is your desire, I'll speak to the King."

She nodded and Henri was finally able to walk to the antechamber to have Danielle's ladies call the doctor and the nurse, and tell everyone the Princess was awake.

===============00================

The news about the Princess' recovery spread quickly throughout the Louvre and within a couple of weeks the whole kingdom was celebrating the birth of the little Prince François and having France's Dauphine back. Daily banquets and other fêtes were being held at the royal castle and the palaces of the French nobles closest to the King, and a festive atmosphere reigned at Court. Danielle was still too weak to attend the celebrations —the doctor prescribed bed rest for at least a week— but helped by Henri, and dressed in all her princely glory, she was able to attend the formal ceremony convened by the King to officially present the little Prince François Auguste to the country's nobility. This ceremony was necessary for the newly born Prince to be recognized as the new heir in the line of succession to the throne of France, and both Henri and Danielle wore formal attire, including their crowns and capes embroidered with gold _fleur-de-lys_ and trimmed in ermine _._ It was an opportunity for the French nobility not only to swear fealty to the little Prince, but to have a glimpse at the magnificence of the future monarchs.

In the weeks that followed, Henri and Danielle felt they had grown into themselves as Dauphin and Dauphine. Through all their turmoil they had grown closer and stronger. The past few months had especially taught them valuable lessons, and they vowed that the Court, the King or the courtiers would never again interfere in their lives. They were more mature and had found a new sense of purpose, and that was visible to the eye. Henri was determined to assume his responsibilities as Crown Prince, learning the politics of the kingdom and preparing himself to be the next King of France. He was also newly inspired to build the university and was busy engaging architects and experts for the project. Danielle was experiencing the joys and anxieties of motherhood, and had learned that forgiving Henri had been necessary not only for her happiness and to strengthen her marriage, but also for the happiness of their child, for the future of the Royal House of Valois and the unity of the kingdom. She had learned the significance of her role as future Queen. She understood how her decisions affected not only the family but the country, and she felt proud of her obligations as Dauphine.

They had both changed substantially, but Henri in particular was a changed man. He had been to war and survived it; he had encountered loss and known treason, he had become a father and had forgiven his own father, and he had been close to losing Danielle, which shook him to his core. He learned the importance of family and of being loved. He knew that to carry his responsibilities and obligations to the Crown, he needed the help and support of the woman he loved. In short, it was necessary to have Danielle in his life and by his side if he were to be a good king. She brought love and stability to his life and he needed her both physically and emotionally. But most importantly, he was in love with her, and this love was like a flame that never flickered. He had been in love with Danielle since the minute he met her, and he wished to demonstrate his love for her in every possible way. His adoration of Danielle had been plain for all to see, but now he wanted to make it more overt, he wanted to leave evidence of his love for future generations of royals. It was then that he remembered their cipher, the sign they had designed with their initials H and D intertwined as the symbol of their union. Soon this cipher was embroidered in all his doublets and it was to be carved in stone in the ceilings and columns of all the royal palaces.

=================00================

Château de Fontainebleau

Early the following month, with Danielle fully recovered, the family traveled to Fontainebleau to spend the rest of the summer and celebrate little François' baptism. The ceremony was held at Fontainebleau's Chapelle des Trinitaires, in the presence of the baby's godparents—King Francis, the new Pope Paul III, and the baby's great-aunt, Queen Marguerite de Navarre. During the ceremony, which was presided by the Pope, the little Prince was knighted by the King.

As the baptismal water streamed over the little Prince's head, the baby's cries echoed throughout the chapel. Henri felt wretched. He wanted to protect his son from any discomfort. He wanted his son to feel loved. He would show him his love the way he wished his father had shown it to him when he was a child. But most of all, he felt the need to shelter the little Prince from feeling the burden of his privileged station too early. Henri knew that the weight of the Crown is felt early when you are born a Prince.

He also thought about his other child, the girl born in Piedmont, baby Diane. The baby's mother, shunned by her family and fraught with guilt, had decided to enter a convent. Henri wanted to bring the baby to Court, and one day, after he became King, he would legitimize her.

Danielle may have been reading his thoughts, because that evening, once they were alone in their chambers, she brought up the subject. Henri was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace peacefully reading a book while Danielle's ladies changed her into her nightgown and prepared the bed. Once the ladies left the room, Danielle came to stand in front of him. He pulled her by the hand and guided her to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him light kisses on the side of his face. This was her way of warming him up for a difficult conversation and Henri knew that.

He smiled and gave her all of his attention. "What is it, Princess?

"Henri, I want to talk about…your daughter. Today, as our son was being baptized, I thought about baby Diane. I thought it is not fair to her to be left with a family that doesn't want her after her mother enters a convent. I don't want her to be mistreated as I was by my stepmother. She must be baptized and you must bring her to Court. She should grow up here, with us, to be raised as a lady. After all, she is your daughter."

Henri was ecstatic; he had been afraid of discussing the issue with Danielle, and now he was glad that their thoughts were so aligned. He was extremely happy but he was not surprised; after all, this was his Danielle, his angel, always thinking about the wellbeing of others.

"Thank you, Danielle. I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't know if you would accept her."

"I will. And I will love her too. We must learn from our mistakes, Henri, and we must be generous with others because we are blessed. It took me being very close to death to understand that those who receive much must also give much. I am blessed with a family and with your love, and I must extend this love to your child. To both of them."

"I really don't know what I have done to deserve you, Danielle, but I thank God everyday for putting you in my life. I love you, _mon ange,_ " he said, touched.

"I love you too, Henri." They kissed wrapped in each other's arms, contented to be together, in body and soul.

===============00================

Now that Danielle was healthy, they resumed their old routine of getting up early to visit the chateau's chapel, have a cup of tea and ride for an hour before coming back to a succulent breakfast before Henri had to go to council meetings with the King. The early morning ride was their time, without ladies or courtiers. As they rode, two guards followed them at a discreet distance. It was heavenly to have a bit of freedom. On this particular day, as they returned from their ride, Henri told Danielle to accompany him to the east wing of the château.

"Why? I am famished. I thought we were having breakfast with your mother and your aunt, Queen Marguerite."

"No, my lady. We are no longer having breakfast with the Queens." Henri gave the reins of the horses to the stable boy who came to meet them in the central courtyard. "We'll have an early lunch. But first, I have a surprise for you," the Prince said with a playful grin on his face.

"What is it? Or should I ask, who is it?" Danielle asked, knowing that the east wing was reserved for guests.

"It is an early Christmas present, brought by some special guests."

"A Christmas present? But it is only August Henri. What kind of game is this?

"Well, I heard that you complained about not getting a Christmas present last year because I was at war. I also heard that when you were a child you used to think it was Christmas every time you received something you loved."

"That is true…So, are you going to tell me…?"

"Oh no, my lady. You see, it is surprise, so I can't tell you. In fact, you will be blindfolded before you meet our guests, and you are going to have to guess. They will touch your hands and you have to guess who they are."

"Hmm, you said _they,_ so it means there is more than one guest."

"Mm-hmm."

"But that's not fair, my lord…" Danielle said pretending to be upset. She had the inkling that Leonardo and Gustave could be the guests who had returned to Court and were waiting for her in the east wing, but she wanted to indulge Henri in his game. "And if I guess correctly, what do I get?"

"You'll get a kiss from your devoted husband!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And if I don't…?"

"Hmm, I have to think about that. It would be very difficult for me to refrain from kissing you, so I guess that you, my lady, will have to guess correctly."

They both laughed and kissed openly, attracting the disapproving gaze of the many courtiers who watched their every move from the château's windows. Ignoring the curious courtiers, Danielle and Henri walked holding hands through the central courtyard known as the _Cour Ovale_ , from which they could see all the buildings that fanned outwards from the keep. They crossed the southern _Cour des Offices_ and went into the east wing. Once inside the entrance hall, Henri took a handkerchief from inside his doublet and blindfolded Danielle. She kept protesting, but he insisted.

"I swear I'll make it up to you," he said playfully kissing her neck. Then he took her hands to guide her and went into the sitting room of one of the guest apartments.

There, waiting in comfortable chairs, were Maurice, Louise and Paulette, the Manor de Barbarac servants, Danielle's family since she was an infant. Also in the room, standing by the window, were Jacqueline and Capt. Laurent, who helped Henri coordinate the visit of the servants while keeping the secret from Danielle. Jacqueline had done this in appreciation for Danielle and Henri's leniency towards her mother and Danielle's desire to pardon Rodmilla.

The Prince and Princess had petitioned the King to hold a quick trial and although Rodmilla was not acquitted she would no longer be sent to the Americas. Instead, she was condemned to serve the remaining nine years of her sentence working at the Court of the King's sister, Queen Marguerite de Navarre, and she was scheduled to leave immediately. The King knew that his sister, the Queen of Navarre was a kind woman, an intellectual who spent her time writing and engaged in theoretical discourse. So to prevent the benevolence of his sister towards Rodmilla, the King added a private caveat—he made sure Queen Marguerite could not pardon the former baroness before the completion of her sentence. Queen Marguerite promised to keep a keen eye on Rodmilla. If Rodmilla was seen engaging in any sort of unseemly behavior she would be sent away and if any courtier engaged in any sordid behavior with Rodmilla they too would be shunned from France, forever. The King felt he had given Rodmilla a very light sentence but he was pleased that Danielle lived and he understood the importance of dreams. He would not go against Danielle's spiritual wishes.

To show her appreciation, Jacqueline arranged for the servant's trip and sent funds to finance it. Then duke Giancarlo went to Hautefort to picked them up. Jacqueline and Laurent were lost in their conversation, but stopped when they saw Henri guiding Danielle into the room.

When the servants saw Danielle and Henri, they immediately stood up and bowed and curtsied. Paulette was about to say something but Henri promptly shushed her, placing a finger over his lips. Then he signaled for the three of them to come closer. The servants surrounded Danielle, struggling to contain their emotions and trying not to make any noise that would betray their identity.

"Well, my Princess, here you have it," Henri said as Louise and Paulette each took one of Danielle's hands.

Danielle gasped, recognizing the touch of the old women. "Paulette! Louise!" She cried excitedly. Henri removed Danielle's blindfold and she threw herself in the arms of her beloved friends. Maurice then approached and the three encircled Danielle in a loving embrace, reminiscent of old times when she lived at the manor and they were all she had. They cried together in each other's arms, much like the day Danielle had returned with Maurice after saving him from his horrible fate of being sold as a slave to be sent to the Americas.

"Mistress…you look so beautiful!" Paulette said drying her tears with the back of her hand.

Louise gave Paulette's hand a smack. "Don't call her mistress, you half-wit! She is a Princess now. You have to call her Highness. She is royalty."

"Oh please, don't, Louise. For the three of you, I am the same Danielle. Please don't treat me differently. You are my family. I would have never survived in the manor without you!"

"You see? You troglodyte!" Paulette turned to Louise. "Royalty or not, our Danielle is the same girl, Master Auguste's daughter, and _OUR Mistress_!" Paulette said emphatically. "Of course I am very pleased that she is now _OUR Princess,"_ she smiled cunningly.

"Oh really? Now you say that, but you were quite displeased when you learned about her engagement to the Prince " Louise countered, purposely teasing Paulette. Then turning to Henri, she added, "I am sorry, Your Highness, but it is true."

"Me? That is not true," Paulette protested. "I told Danielle that the Prince was probably quite charming, once she'd get to know him," she smiled at Henri and curtsied.

Henri was quite entertained with the exchange. He found the manor servants to be very charming. The servants of the royal palace were very formal; they would never dare to treat him or any member of the family in the casual manner the de Barbarac servants treated Danielle. He was enjoying the love they showered on Danielle and the way she treated them like family.

As the two women continued their squabble, Maurice intervened. "You two must stop. You are embarrassing Danielle."

"Oh no, not at all, Maurice. You don't know how much I miss their banter," Danielle laughed. Then she turned to Henri and taking his arm she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Henri. This is the best present you could give me."

"You are welcome, Princess. I also owe you a kiss because you guessed correctly," he said giving her a sweet peck on her cheek. "I know you were longing to see them, and they you. So I asked your cousin Giancarlo to go to Hautefort and bring them here. And Jacqueline has been most helpful in arranging it."

Moved, Danielle took Henri's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, but don't kiss me yet, Princess, because there is more."

"More?"

"Yes, my lady," Maurice said pointing to a large trunk near Danielle. "Here are the books that we recovered from Master Auguste's library. You loved these books and His Highness asked us to bring them all. We are so sorry that many were lost, but we need not speak about that."

Danielle rushed to open the trunk excitedly. Once opened it offered a view of worn and faded leather bound books. She began removing one book after another. Meanwhile, Henri walked to a small corner desk and took a new book out of a drawer.

"Also, I brought you a new copy of your favorite book," he said, handing Danielle a beautifully leather bound copy of Utopia, with a gold clasp. "I wanted to give you this since the day I heard how you lost the one from your father. I know that you have one copy in your library, but I wanted you to have one from me, and I had it especially bound for you, with our initials."

"Oh Henri. This is just marvelous!" She said with tears in her eyes. "You are right. It is just like Christmas."

Danielle's joy was contagious, and Paulette, Louise and Maurice smiled with tears welling up in their eyes, delighted to see their Danielle so happy. Then Paulette asked Danielle about the baby.

"Can we meet the little Prince?"

"Of course. I will take you to the nursery right after lunch. Because I assume we are having lunch together, right? You will be staying here with me. For a long time," Danielle stated in a practical manner. It was a statement, not a question.

"We are sorry, my lady, but we can only stay three days. We cannot abandon the manor," Maurice spoke for the three of them.

"We shall see. I'm sure we can manage something. But no matter, we will make the best out of these days," Danielle said happily. She wanted to indulge them and repay them for all they had done for her. She was decided to enjoy their time together no matter the length.

They all agreed and continued talking animatedly while Henri called an attendant to serve refreshments before lunch. As they waited to be served, Paulette kept looking at Danielle in awe. _She looks so beautiful, so elegant, and so… princessly,_ Paulette thought.

"Why are you staring at me like that Paulette? Danielle asked.

"I cannot help to stare, Danielle. You seem to be glowing. There is such a light around you." Paulette was beginning to cry. "When you were little, we used to tell you to be the angel we knew was inside you. You were such a rascal. Today, I feel that I am seeing that angel, glowing with happiness."

"You are right, Paulette," Henri smiled embracing Danielle. "She is my angel."

"Well, it was really _ME_ who saw the angel and dressed her like one," said an old voice coming from the hall.

"Leonardo!" Danielle exclaimed running to the hall where the old painter was standing. Everyone followed her.

"I also have a present for you, Your Highness," Leonardo said unveiling an oil painting on wood. It was a free spirited portrait of Danielle, painted in the period after the masque, depicting her in a pensive attitude, seemingly lost in thought, her inner life suggested through her peaceful expression and restrained demeanor.

"Leonardo, it's wonderful!" Danielle said, throwing herself in the painter's arms.

"Think of it as a belated wedding present, Your Highness," Leonardo said embracing her.

Gustave, who had just arrived, joined the group and went to stand with Paulette. He started giggling when he heard Leonardo speak to Danielle so formally. It was still difficult for Gustave to treat Danielle with such formality, and he could only do it in front of her husband, for he knew that the Prince felt a little jealous of his lifelong friendship with Danielle; he did not want to provoke the Prince.

Listening to his giggles, Danielle turned to Gustave with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?"

"I just can't get over it. That's all." Gustave smiled playfully and then bowing to Danielle, added, "Your Highness."

Paulette smacked the back of his head. "No wonder she was such a rascal. She had you as her tormentor."

"Yes, well, Royalty or not, I can still whip you!" Danielle said as she started to poke Gustave. Everyone in the room laughed, as Gustave could barely defend himself. Jacqueline explained to Laurent that Danielle and Gustave had been teasing each other since they were children.

Henri was meanwhile looking attentively at the picture. "I must say Leonardo…for a man of your talents … it doesn't look a thing like her," he laughed. It was his turn to tease the old man.

"You, Sir, are supposed to be charming," Danielle said approaching Henri. She smiled at Leonardo and took Henri by the hand back into the sitting room, where they stood by the window.

While the laughter and chit chat followed them the Prince and Princess found solace by the window. "And we, Princess, are supposed to live happily ever after," Henri responded by pulling her closer to him.

"Says who?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You know...I don't know! Henri pulled her closer and they shared a romantic kiss.

Everyone in the room smiled. They felt privileged to witness the Dauphin and Dauphine's joy and share their happiness.

=================00================

It was the beginning of fall and the royal family and their entourage prepared to return the Court to Paris. Danielle said goodbye to her old servant friends and promised them she would visit the manor— now owned by Jacqueline— in the spring and bring the little Prince with her.

The Court returned to Paris and settled in its routine at the Louvre while France was once again preparing for war against the Habsburg Empire. The King was ailing and felt debilitated by his multiple illnesses. As the King condition deteriorated, the responsibility of the war fell onto Henri's shoulders. As always, his mentor and friend, Grand Master Montmorency, was aiding him, and Henri knew he could also count on the best French captains, including Laurent and Brissac. But Henri was sad, for he knew that his father would not live long and he needed to prepare to be King.

The little Prince was a couple of months old. He was healthy and strong and the joy of his parents. The first year anniversary of Danielle and Henri's marriage was coming up at the end of the month, and knowing he would soon be away with the troops, Henri wanted to immortalize this time of happiness in his life with a family portrait that would include his parents, his sister, his wife and the baby Prince. So he called Leonardo to remind him of the promise he made him at Fontainebleau to paint a picture of the Valois family.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Highness," Leonardo smiled. "And you do not have to worry; I always keep my promises. We can start as soon as tomorrow morning. I would need the family to pose at least for two hours every day."

"Very well, old man. I would have Danielle and the Queen arrange it. I believe the throne room would be perfect for this painting. It is a beautiful, spacious room. What do you say?"

"Settled. The throne room it is." Leonardo agreed, thinking that the filtered light hitting the room in the morning was perfect for a portrait.

T he following morning Danielle got up early and had her ladies dress her in her wedding gown. It was gorgeous. It was constructed of red silk embossed with precious stones and a gold braid embedded in the neckline with emeralds, rubies and pearls. She wanted to be painted wearing the dress she wore on the happiest day of her life. The only difference was that she would not be wearing the wedding _cotehardie_ , and instead of the mantle of the House of Bourbon and her duchess' crown, she would wear the ermine-lined _fleur-de-lys_ mantle of the House of Valois and her Dauphine Crown. She coordinated her colors with the Queen, who would also wear a precious stone embossed gown of deep-red velvet and the Queen's mantle and Crown. For his part, Henri wore a white satin doublet embroidered with silver thread and decorated with precious stones, contrasting with the King's all gold doublet. Danielle and Henri stopped in the nursery to pick up the little Prince, who was beautifully dressed in an all lace baby's gown.

When Danielle and Henri arrived at the throne room with the baby, Leonardo and Gustave were already preparing the setting and arranging the painter's crayons for preliminary sketches. Soon the King, the Queen and Princess Marguerite arrived and Leonardo, assisted by Gustave, seated and posed the family in the most royal of settings.

And it was this way, surrounded by family and celebrating their love that one of the most gorgeous paintings of the Dauphin and Dauphine of France was realized. A year later, when King Francis died and Henri ascended the throne as King Henri II, he placed this family portrait in the gallery at the entrance hall of the Palais du Louvre for everyone to see.

=================00==================

 _Dear Readers: There is only_ _ **one**_ _more chapter to this story. The final chapter will soon be up. Again, thank you for taking the time to read our story. We had a great time writing it and we hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


	45. Chapter 45 - The Heart of Ever After

Chapter 45 - The Heart of _Ever After_

Paris, 2018

The painting hung in one of the Renaissance galleries in the Louvre, the one dedicated to portraits of French monarchs and noble families. The young girl and her father stood together admiring the collection, hands interlocked, looking ecstatically at the grandest painting of a family of royals the little girl had ever seen.

Monsieur Auguste Laurent de Torreine, a young historian from Chartres, had brought his 10-year-old daughter to Paris after taking the girl on a tour of royal palaces throughout the country. They had visited several of the chateaus of the Loire Valley, and today, they had arrived in Paris to visit the Louvre Museum, the last stop in their journey.

They strolled through the first floor galleries, taking the time to absorb the beauty of the place. Then they stopped on the second floor of the Museum's Lescot Wing, overlooking the inner _Cour Carrée_. The place was impressive—entering one of those immense halls that dwarfed the visitors scattered through its galleries, one had the impression of being transported to another time, a time when Kings and Queens walked hand in hand commanding attention. Monsieur Auguste and his young daughter ended up in the Renaissance paintings gallery, the one with the portraits of the royals from the old House of Valois when they ruled France, as well as some portraits of Kings from the House of Bourbon, the House that succeeded the Valois.

Among the paintings were several portraits of King Francis I, the first King from the Valois-Angoulême branch. There were some paintings of King Francis' first son, Prince François de Valois, and also of François and Henri as children, and a painting of Princess Madeline, who married the King of Scotland and died soon after, and of course of Princess Marguerite de Valois. Then there were those of Henri as Dauphin with his wife Danielle, and also Henri as King Henri II, and his sons François II, Charles IX and Henri III. But it was this particular family portrait centered around Henri and Danielle that captivated the girl.

Like its occupants, the painting overtook its designated space with its grandeur. The context of the painting weighed heavy upon itself, and the juxtaposition of the past and present of the setting offered opportunity to experience the Louvre as it once was—a royal palace, not the museum it had become.

The young girl looked dreamily at the grand painting in front of her, her eyes as big as melons. It was said that Leonardo Da Vinci was its main author but wasn't able to finish it before passing onto the next life. It was his most loyal apprentice, Gustave Martin, a childhood friend of Princess Danielle, who had finished the portrait.

The girl looked up at her father and whispered reverently. "Papa, this is so big! It's so beautiful! Can you tell me about it?"

"Yes, _ma mignonne_. This painting tells part of the story of a one of France's oldest royal families —the Valois. You see the couple there sitting on the very elaborate thrones? They are King Francis I and his Queen, Marie Claude de France. See how even though they are above and sitting on their thrones, they are off to the side? This is because although they were King and Queen, this portrait is not focused on them, but on Prince Henri, the future King Henri II. So there, in the center of the portrait is Prince Henri and his wife Danielle. They were Dauphin and the Dauphine at the time. The Dauphine is seated with their first baby in her lap. That is the central scene. Standing next to the monarchs is their daughter Marguerite, a princess of France and at the time Duchesse de Berry. And scattered throughout the background are representations and symbols of the many branches of the family, and some symbolic scenes and characters related to them. It's a different way to show the world a family tree. This tree though starts its story from the trunk, which is the younger royal couple—the Dauphin and Dauphine—, and then it takes us to the roots and to its branches. Other paintings in this gallery show their future."

The girl was intrigued. She had visited the Louvre with her school but had never spent much time with the paintings in the Renaissance galleries. The school trips were geared towards learning about Greek, Roman and Egyptian antiquities, and very little time was spent with the history of the French _ancien régime_.

Now, after visiting all these royal places, the history of the monarchy began to spark her interest. She knew that her father and mother enjoyed reading about France's royal past and they loved to discuss its legacy. But this was the first time her father had taken her on an extensive trip of royal chateaus, so the girl understood that this trip was meaningful. She loved that her papa wanted to share his passion for history with her, and she knew that on this trip, she would be learning not only about France but about her family as well.

Monsieur Auguste lowered himself to look into his child's eyes. "You remember all the places we have been visiting in the Loire Valley? Those places tell us about the life of many French monarchs, and it is there that we find the history of the Valois and learn the many stories that surrounded them. Today, I want you to learn the legend of Henri and Danielle."

The young father, eager to teach his daughter about the French Renaissance, began to describe countless details about the painting and its setting.

"My dear, do you know that this is the very same room where the Valois royal family sat to have their portrait sketched? That is what the guide said, and it makes sense, as this was once a throne room. Many important people and common folk, like us, came to meet under these ceilings, in this palace. Many audiences took place and many decisions that made France great were made in these rooms. The palace was vibrant and full of life, with visitors from all over the world. They negotiated treaties, created alliances, debated love and concerted marriages, and argued about how to make life better for the country. People came here to defend their passions and they showed their emotions. They laughed and cried, and yelled and made demands. These walls are full of history. Many wars were launched from these rooms, but also many peace treaties were signed here as well. Luckily for France and other kingdoms, the periods of peace allowed the Kings of the Renaissance to prosper and the kingdom to flourish."

"The Renaissance kings? Like Francis I and Henri II? Is it true that King Francis was an absolute monarch?"

"More or less, but not completely, _ma puce_. Francis I increased the centralization of the state and tried to subjugate the several factions in the French wars of religion, but there were still many powerful noblemen who fought him. Nevertheless, Francis was a very powerful and feared monarch; his icon was the salamander and his motto was _Nutrisco et extinguo_ or 'I nourish and I extinguish.' He did many good things, for example he was a patron of the arts and brought many cultural changes to France; he attracted many Italian artists to our country. King Francis also built important palaces such as the Château de Chambord, and converted this very palace, the Louvre, originally built as a fortress, into a residential palace. But he was not a real absolute monarch. And he was not always a good father, either."

"What do you mean, papa? He didn't love his kids?"

"I supposed he did. But he didn't think about his children's wellbeing when he allowed the Emperor Carlos V to hold them hostage and keep them in prison when they were young children. The King was captured after he lost a battle against the Emperor, and he then agreed to exchange his freedom for that of his two older sons —the then 8 years-old Dauphin François, and his younger brother, 7 years-old Henri."

"The young princes were in a prison?"

"Yes, the boys spent almost four years in captivity in Spain, and that scared them for life. The Dauphin François became a very somber and distrustful boy, and Henri, who used to be a gentle boy, became paranoid and developed a very passionate personality, not to mention the very difficult and fragile relationship he had with his father all his life. After a few years, François became very friendly but Henri continued having difficulty making friends. However, the few friends he had he kept for life. He was said to be fiercely faithful and obsessive, which explains the loyal obstinacy with which he stood by his friends and later by his wife Danielle."

The girl went back to look at the big family portrait. She looked intently at it to try to understand the character of the subjects, the powerful Renaissance King and his son, Prince Henri, who along with his wife seemed to command all the attention.

"Why is the picture centered on Prince Henri and Princess Danielle, papa?"

"I guess it is because the painting was commissioned by Henri to celebrate his wife and the birth of his first son. Leonardo wanted the painting to be about their marriage, showing a loving portrait of the soon to be King Henri II, and his wife, the soon to be Queen Danielle. He also wanted to show Henri's devotion as a family man so he has Princess Danielle face us while the Prince looks lovingly at the child in Danielle's arms. Through the staging of the subjects, their clothes, and the light and the expression on their faces, the grand visionary Leonardo Da Vinci tell us about their relationships and the family's hidden stories. Through the colors and the symbolic elements in the background he gives us the story of the palace and the family. It's all there in front of us."

"Look, papa, Prince Henri is looking at Princess Danielle and his hand is holding the baby's hand. I like him, Prince Henri; he looks kind. But he doesn't look like an angel." She giggled. "His top, it's like a short dress, but it's very beautiful and shines with all the gold thread in it. And those _fleur-de-lys,_ we have those on our big chairs in the living room. I like them! Is that a real gold chain around his neck? It looks very heavy. What about his shoes? What are those letters on them? And…"

Little Danielle barely took a breath while asking questions and making comments about everything she saw.

"One thing at a time _, ma petite!_ The very handsome Henri is wearing his formal prince clothes. The _fleur de lys,_ as you know, is historically used to represent the French monarchy, and today it still appears in the coat of arms of the King of Spain, who like Danielle, is from the House of Bourbon. If you look more closely see there, in this painting Queen Danielle is wearing it in her cape."

The child stared at her father, and she looked at the painting with different eyes. "Everything is so beautiful. Princess Danielle's gown shimmers in the light, and the Queen, Queen Marie, she is beautiful too. They are both in red. They have such lovely capes. Look at Princess Danielle's cape; it has little spots in the trim and the images in lining looks as if they are angel's wings. She is an angel. I would love to have a cape like hers. Would that make me a princess?"

Her father laughed and looked closer at the canvas and the cape. "You are right dear; she is wearing the ermine fur which has those tiny spots. Only royalty could wear it back then. And there is a pattern in the lining. I never noticed it." He stood back and took a more inquisitive look at it. "It does give Danielle the _aire_ of having wings. It looks like they are protecting her. You have the eyes of a child so you can see so much more than adults."

The girl kept asking questions about everything in the painting— the cape of the Queen and the dress of Princess Marguerite, the scepter in the hand of the King, and the Dauphin crown on Henri's head.

"Henri was younger than his brother François. How did he become Dauphin and then King?"

"As King Francis' first son, François was the Dauphin and Duke of Brittany. Henri was the second son and received the title of Duke of Orleans. He was not supposed to inherit the throne. When François suddenly died Henri became Dauphin of France and Duke of Brittany. King Francis wasn't very pleased at that time about the prospect of Henri becoming King."

"Oh, did they ever get along?"

"Well, Henri was a difficult boy. He always resented his father for his childhood captivity, so for many years he and the King didn't enjoy a particularly good father-son relationship. When Henri became Dauphin, King Francis tried to mend their relationship and prepare him for the throne. He then insisted that Henri get married but he opposed Henri's marriage to Danielle because he didn't consider her fit to be Henri's wife."

"Why? She was so pretty."

"Well, Queen Danielle's story is as beautiful as it is complicated. She was a princess of the blood, but she was not raised as one; in fact she herself believed she was a commoner, a simple peasant. So naturally King Francis, who believed so as well, opposed her marriage to his heir." The father paused and taking the girl by the hand walked to the nearest bench. He sat down and sat the girl on his lap.

"You see, my dear, at that time, it was preferred that a prince marry a princess or a highborn noble girl, an heiress, because royal marriages during the Renaissance were a way to seal political alliances. The Court didn't know Danielle was a Bourbon heiress and also heiress to a number of Italian duchies. At first, no one in France thought that Henri's marriage to Danielle was beneficial. In fact, the Court thought the opportunity to marry the prince to an important princess had been squandered and they treated Danielle very badly. But Henri adored her, so he fought his father and made her Dauphine."

"That is a beautiful story, papa. Like a fairy tale."

"Yes, dear. The tale of Prince Henri and Princess Danielle was passed down through generations. Do you there are many interesting versions about their unconventional story? Some historians emphasize Danielle's humble beginnings, and how her strong spirit and love for all people made her a good Queen and changed Prince Henri for the better. Other people portrayed Danielle as a manipulative beauty who enticed the prince making him fall in love. He became so dependent upon her that he would do anything and everything her heart desired. He showered her with precious gifts and untold riches. But the most loved and told story was the one of the haughty Prince Henri who fell in love with Danielle and defied the Court and the King to marry her; and the loving and kind Danielle who despite being abused and treated as a commoner by her stepmother, the baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, rose to become a beloved Queen. Danielle was strong and she not only won the love of Prince Henri, but also the love and admiration of his father, the powerful King Francis I and Queen Marie, and the respect of their Court and kingdom."

"How did they come together, Danielle and Henri? Can you tell me some of the stories?"

"Well, Henri and Danielle fell in love with each other almost the minute they met. You already know Henri was a prince from the illustrious House of Valois. Danielle, on the other hand, had royal blood but she didn't know it. She was not told until she went to live with her uncle at the age of eighteen. Her real father was the prominent Charles III Duke de Bourbon, but Danielle was raised by Charles' half brother, Auguste de Barbarac, who was an untitled noble and a merchant. "

"Auguste? Like you?"

"Yes. I was named after him! Your grandparents were so in love with the story of Danielle and Henri that they named me after two of the people who exerted great influence over them—Danielle's papa Auguste and Henri's best friend, Marc Laurent."

"And that is why my name is Danielle? Papa, is it true that you and _maman_ named me after the Princess, I mean, Queen Danielle? I would like to hear more about her, about the girl who became princess and then queen." The girl joyfully wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

" _Oui, ma mignonne!"_ The father laughed. "I love Queen Danielle's story, but it was your mother and your grandmother who were obsessed with the princess and insisted in naming you after her and the Queen Mother, the two most important women in Henri's life; that's why your name is Danielle Marie. The princess and the Queen were a source of inspiration to your mother. She was in awe of these women of the 16th century who dared to be strong, determined and accomplished at a time when women had very little power. Queen Marie always supported Danielle and Henri's marriage, and when Henri ascended the throne, Queen Marie was there to guide him and Danielle as monarchs."

"And Queen Danielle? How was she?"

"She was a very accomplished woman. Along with the King, she built a university where all could study regardless of their station. She still is a source of inspiration for many women today, and for your mother and I, she was a love muse."

Redirecting her eyes the girl looked at the big painting and pointed to King Henri II. "Tell me more about their story, please. You have not told me how they came together! How was Danielle a noble and also a peasant? That is confusing."

"Well, Danielle's real mother was Suzanne de Bourbon, daughter of Anne de France, herself the daughter of Louis XI of France. So you see, her lineage was not only noble, but Royal. Unfortunately, Danielle never met her mother who died in childbirth. Danielle's father, the Duke of Bourbon, had committed treason against King Francis and was exiled, and to protect his only child, Danielle, he made everyone believe that she was the daughter of his half-brother Auguste de Barbarac. All you should know is that it was with great joy that Auguste raised her and loved her as a daughter. Sadly, Auguste married the very ambitious Baroness de Ghent, and died shortly after, leaving Danielle with the wicked baroness who promptly stripped her of any privilege. In fact, Danielle was working as a servant for her stepmother when she met Prince Henri; she was picking apples from her family's orchard."

"That's how they met?"

"Well, it's a long story. As the legend tells us, when Prince Henri was running away from his princely duties he took a horse that belonged to Danielle's papa Auguste. She saw him in the apple orchard and being very strong willed and assertive, she knocked him off the horse by throwing apples at him." Auguste began to laugh aloud. Little Danielle looked at him in amusement and after a minute they were both laughing, imagining a bewildered prince being thrown off a horse by a girl.

Monsieur Auguste continued with the story. "Remember the orchards we walked through in Hautefort when we visited that area last year? I told you of two people who loved each other very much amongst the apples. Oh, you are still so young. I must have bored you with my blatherings then."

"Oh papa, I remember. I love to hear you tell me things. Please tell me more about their story."

"Well, Henri and Danielle met another time and he didn't recognize her, because this time she disguised herself as a courtier and told Prince Henri that her name was Nicole de Lancret— the woman she believed to be her mother—, and that she was a comtesse, without knowing that in reality, she was a duchess."

"Wow! How funny!"

"Well, it was not very funny at the time, it actually created some serious problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the King had given Prince Henri five days to find a bride or he would have to marry the princess of Spain. Henri was already very much in love with Danielle, and since he believed her to be a comtesse, he invited her to an important _bal masqué_ in which the King would announce Prince Henri's marriage. The prince planned to announce Danielle as his intended and Danielle planned to confess to Henri that she was not a comtesse but a simple peasant."

"Oh. Did she confess? And what did the prince do?"

"Well, Danielle walked into the _bal_ looking like an angel. She was wearing a beautiful dress, Nicole's wedding dress to Auguste, embellished by Leonardo with angel wings and when Prince Henri saw her he was enchanted. But a terrible thing happened: Danielle's stepmother, who had an ugly soul, tore the angel wings off Danielle's dress and told the prince that Danielle was a pretender and a servant in her house. She embarrassed the poor Danielle in front of the prince and the whole Court. Prince Henri took offense at Danielle because she had lied to him by telling him she was a comtesse. She had given him a false name. He believed the lies told by the stepmother and although Danielle tried to explain immediately, the prince rejected her and insulted her."

Auguste paused to organize his thoughts. He was trying to explain the story in simple terms for his daughter to understand. Speaking softly so as not to disturb the visitors in the gallery, he continued. "Many bad things happened to Danielle after that. Luckily for the kingdom, the prince came to his senses soon enough, although he almost married the Spanish princess. But Henri realized that no matter what she was wearing, no matter if he knew her as Danielle or by another name, or if she was royal or peasant, he loved her. He was sorry for his rejection of her and they were able to work things out because they loved each other truly. They overcame their mutual betrayal."

"Papa, what is betrayal?"

"Oh, it is when someone offers you hope, safety, trust and then one day does quite the opposite and that offer is rebuked. You are open for hurt. Betrayal is all the things that tear your heart out and that make you cry. I think, as the legend goes, Henri felt that same pain because Danielle had lied to him, and Danielle felt betrayed because he rejected her after offering her his love. Danielle had gone to the _bal_ to tell him all of her secrets so he would know she loved him deeply. He never let her speak so it became most painful for Danielle."

M. Auguste stopped to look at the painting again and to contemplate the lining that looked like angel's wings.

"I think that Leonardo understood that it was an important moment for their love and he included these clues, the wing pattern, in this painting so Queen Danielle and King Henri II would remember that moment in which they almost lost each other. It was meant to remind them that they should always trust and forgive each other, and that the hard work they did to overcome their mistake was that of angels' work."

"I am glad they got to marry! They look so pretty together!"

Auguste went down onto one knee to lower himself to his daughter's eye level. "This painting was hung in the entrance hall of the residential palace because Henri wanted to show his family pride, but also he wanted to tell the story of his Queen, Danielle. His motto as King was _Donec totum impleat orbem or_ 'Till she fills the whole world, ' and also _Plena est œmula solis_ 'the rival of the son is full,' which people believed he dedicated to Danielle. His emblem was the crescent moon, which has always been that of the House of Orleans."

Little Danielle was fascinated by the story; she felt she wanted to learn everything about Henri and Danielle. She looked around at all the paintings surrounding her and kept asking questions. "Papa, there are many other portraits with people who look like they belong in the royal family. Who are they?"

He looked around and threw his hand out in a very grand gesture. "Each one of these portraits in this gallery tells a little bit of the story of the grand court of Valois. King Francis commissioned many of the portraits here; they are paintings of his family, his children, his sister Marguerite de Navarre, and his closest friends.

The father pointed to a series of drawings. "Prince Henri also commissioned many portraits of Danielle, several of them done by Leonardo but also by other artists. You see, when Danielle married Henri and became Dauphine people were fascinated by her, so many artists fought to have the honor to paint the new princess. After the first family portrait, Henri started a tradition of having Danielle pose for a portrait every year, so there are many portraits of Danielle as a princess and then as a Queen."

Auguste and little Danielle walked down the gallery to a series of portraits of children and young royals. "These hung here are of Henri and Danielle's children—they had ten but only six survived to adulthood! Some portraits were painted when they were already adults. You see, when Danielle became Queen, she continued the family tradition by having important artists create many portraits of her children. At the time, the Court moved frequently and it was considered dangerous to have the royal children travel with the Court. They needed to be protected from epidemics and other dangers. The children were raised separate from their parents at the Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, close to Paris. Danielle could not stand being away from her children, so she convinced Henri to stay at Saint-Germain for long periods of time and have frequent portraits of their children. She created an important collection, and thanks to her commissions today we can follow closely the family history and we have a faithful representation of her children at every stage of their development. Here you can see some of the oils, but there are also many drawings and watercolors that are kept at the National Library."

They walked through the gallery in a full circle and found themselves in front of another family painting. More than a portrait, this was an allegorical painting of the family, done in vibrant colors and full of symbolism. It showed many people, fantastic figures and representations of family stories and Court events. And again, at its center, were Henri and Danielle. M. Auguste drew little Danielle's attention back to some details. "Queen Danielle was a beautiful woman, and she became very powerful. She was determined, educated and enlightened. In this portrait, done several years after she had become Queen, we can see the strength and determination in her face; she was no longer the vulnerable princess whom the Court mistreated. This is the time in which together with the King, she built some of the more magnificent buildings and gardens in the country and brought to France the greatest artists and art."

"Look at the background, papa. It looks like a fantasy world. There are many trees, and clouds and people floating in the clouds. Who are they?"

"That is a symbolic way to paint the family members who had departed."

"Oh, I see. I see a man there. That must be her papa Auguste."

"Auguste is there in the clouds next to Danielle's mother, Suzanne de Bourbon, and also her blood father, Charles III Duc de Bourbon. Duchess Suzanne died and went to heaven when Danielle arrived on this earth. Suzanne and Charles are there together with Auguste, because he was the papa that raised Danielle. He has a book in his hand because he loved books. He used to bring many books to Danielle and they would read together. He wished for her to grow and be a strong educated woman because he knew that one day, she would be a princess."

"He knew?"

"Of course he knew that Danielle was of royal blood and that one day, she would become a princess."

"Tell me about the other people in the painting, please."

"Well, I believe some of the children playing in the foreground are Henri and Danielle's grand and great grandchildren. That group in the far right, high up near the edge of the painting, that is Danielle's sister Jacqueline, her husband Captain Marc Laurent and her children. Oh, the stories that are told about Jacqueline and Laurent, those are lovely as well. The captain met her when Danielle and Prince Henri were courting, just getting to know each other. So many stories and so much love."

"Papa take me closer to the clouds please. I want to look closer at the clouds papa."

Auguste walked as close as possible, lifting his daughter high. She pointed to the blue-lavender and pink clouds that surrounded the figures of Danielle's mother Suzanne and father Charles and her papa Auguste and two babies. "Papa, look how the clouds make a crib for the sweet babies. Those babies are so beautiful. Why are they floating in the clouds?"

"That means that they went to heaven and joined the angels. Like your mama did."

"Oh, it must have been a very sad day for them. I know I was so sad when baby Jeanette left us. I bet mama is there with them."

"Yes, I believe your mama is there. I can see her beautiful face there in the clouds. She has wings as well, just like Queen Danielle. I believe the babies are the twin daughters of King Henri and Queen Danielle. One was stillborn and the other joined the angels in heaven a few weeks after being born. It surely was a very sad moment; they wept for years at the loss of their beloved children. Their names were Victoria of France and Joan of France, two beautiful baby princesses."

"Papa, you miss mama don't you?"

"Yes, my love I do. I believe you do as well. But I have you, we have each other and we have this story that she loved so much. She and I spent many days here at the museum. These images help me remember the love of your mother."

"Why did you bring me here today, papa?"

Auguste was caught off guard by the question.

"I want you to learn about the history of France, and about Prince Henri and Princess Danielle, how they inspired us."

He took little Danielle to the far end of the gallery where a painting of an elegant woman, attired as if going to a Court festivity seemed to meet their eyes.

"Look. This is something else I want to share with you. "

"Oh, papa! Who is she? She looks like mama!" Little Danielle exclaimed in awe.

"Well, your mother,…she was the great great granddaughter of this woman, Jacqueline de Ghent, Princess Danielle's stepsister. You saw her in that last portrait. So you see, there is more than one way in which your mom and I were meant for each other."

They stood looking at the painting for a while and then moved towards the far corner. Auguste pointed at a little painting.

"I also brought you here to celebrate your mother. I met her here 15 years ago. It is our anniversary." He sighed, reminiscing. "We met in front of that portrait at the end of the wall, the very small one there," Auguste said still pointing to a very small painting. His daughter squinted and craned her head to see the tiny object.

"You met _maman_ there?" She pointed at the portrait and giggled. "It's so small." They moved closer, finally reaching it.

"Yes, it is small, but it was the most precious portrait that King Henri had of Queen Danielle. This is a special portrait that King Henri kept just for himself. It was hidden in the King's private studio at Fontainebleau, and while the King was alive, few people had the privilege to see it. King Henri II commissioned Lavinia Fontana, one of the very few female artists of her time, to paint his most adored Queen. He asked her to paint an image of Danielle that only an accomplished woman could create. _Through the eyes of a woman_ ; that is what King Henri said."

Auguste grew suddenly silent. Little Danielle knew that when her father got silent and had that sudden nostalgic look she was to keep quiet; he was probably reminiscing about old times, gone to a place that she could not access. She waited patiently and after a little while he shook his head recalling himself back to her.

He spoke softly; he was about to share a secret. "Do you see those letters below the portrait, the HD intertwined? Those are the letters that told the world that Henri and Danielle could never be separated. They were one. As you walk throughout the Louvre, look for the HD and there you will see the spirit of their union." Memories flooded his mind and he was overcome by emotion. He took a deep breath, and continued to talk softly, almost in a whisper. "This is also the place I chose to propose to your mama. And it was the place she said yes and made me the happiest man alive."

"Queen Danielle reminded me of your mother who was my greatest and only love. And Queen Danielle was one of your mother's inspiration. I believe Leonardo and each artist that put their brush to the canvas understood that the love that Henri and Danielle had was special and whatever and whoever was touched by them, their life was that much greater."

"Papa, you are crying."

Auguste kneeled to hold little Danielle. "Your mama told me to show you this image of Queen Danielle when you were old enough to appreciate it. I am crying because you are my joy and one day you will be a woman who will shine like the stars and change the world; like Danielle did in her time. The work you'd do will be important, and if you work hard and love people with all your heart, you'll be remembered forever after."

"I like that, papa. I want to live in the heart of ever after."

As they walked out of the gallery, little Danielle turned around to take a last glimpse of the grand family portrait and it seemed that Danielle and Henri were smiling upon her. And she smiled back with joy in her heart.

=================00==================

 _Dear Readers: This story is now complete. We want to thank you for taking the time to read it. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts._


End file.
